Parfois, les Gryffondor aussi ont peur !
by The French Padfoot
Summary: Miroir de la maintenant célèbre fic de Fred et George "Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux"...
1. On the road again

Notes aux lecteurs : Vous allez peut-être remarquer que cette fic ressemble étrangement à une autre, de Fred et George. Ne commencez pas à crier, je n'ai rien volé… J'ai non seulement l'accord des auteurs, mais aussi leur soutien, et même leur pression pour la publication… et croyez-moi, pression est un faible mot. Ceci est une fic miroir de la très appréciée "Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux…" Dans celle-ci, cependant, tout est vu du point de vue de Remus Lupin, et non de Kyana Wald.

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Fred et George. Cathy et Kyana sont nées de longues discussions québéco-françaises entre Fred et George, Lunard et moi… Impossible de se souvenir de qui précisément, elles sont en tout cas notre propriété…

1 – On the road again 

Le quai 9 3/4 était déjà bondé quand Remus arriva avec ses parents, mais il n'avait pas d'inquiétude pour retrouver ses amis : il serait sûrement assailli par l'un d'eux dans la minute.

- Remus, tu n'as rien oublié ? s'inquiéta Mme Lupin. Ta baguette ? Tu as tous tes livres ?

Le garçon se tourna avec un sourire amusé vers sa mère. Athéna Lupin avait toujours fait tout un plat des rentrées à Poudlard. Remus, très ordonné, n'avait jamais rien oublié, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Ne te moque pas de ta pauvre mère, dit-elle, non sans répondre à son sourire.

- Remus !

La personne qui venait – semblait-il – d'hurler son nom au profit du quai entier bondit sur son dos sans autre avertissement.

- Salut, Sirius. Ca va ?

- Un peu, que ça va ! Bonjour, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire aux parents de Remus. Viens par ici, toi, on a réussi à avoir un des derniers compartiments libres…

Le jeune Black l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna à travers la foule sans s'arrêter de parler. Remus eut tout juste le temps de s'assurer que ses parents arrivaient à les suivre avec ses affaires avant d'être englouti dans l'étreinte de ses amis. Ils étaient tous surexcités de se revoir, et c'était plutôt contagieux. Au milieu de leurs retrouvailles, le sifflement du train serait passé inaperçu s'il n'y avait pas eu leurs parents, derrière, pour les pousser dans leur compartiment.

Finalement, le train se mit en route, et le quai 9 3/4 fut hors de vue. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient tous dans leur compartiment, Sirius parvint à refiler une bourse à Remus.

- Tu nous feras des réserves de nourriture, Lup ?

- Flemmard, commenta juste le jeune Lupin en empochant la bourse et en reprenant ses affaires pour les mettre dans le porte-bagages.

Sirius se contenta de lui répondre par un grand sourire et fila s'asseoir en face de Cathy.

- Alors, finalement, Remus, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda doucement Lily.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire. Devoirs, pleines lunes, jouer aux échecs avec mon père…

- Passionnant, interrompit Cathy en grimaçant.

- Et pour vous, c'était comment, l'Amérique ?

Remus savait, pour avoir communiqué avec ses amis pendant tout l'été par courrier hiboux, que James et Cathy avaient parcouru le Nouveau Monde, de parties de Base-Ball en parties de Base-Ball, en bons fans de sports d'équipes. Remus regretta un peu d'avoir lancé la conversation. Sirius n'avait pas pu y aller, et ce n'était pas faute de vouloir… quoi qu'il y aurait été plus pour profiter de la compagnie de Cathy que pour sa culture sportive.

Remus écouta Cathy et James parler de leur voyage avec un enthousiasme débordant, tandis que Lily interrogeait gentiment Sirius sur ses vacances familiales en Egypte, dont il était revenu avec un bronzage impressionnant.

- Oh, et on est tombé sur une communauté sorcière, en plein milieu du Wyoming, disait James, ils nous ont montré le Quodpot…

- Ça a fait enrager James parce qu'il se retrouvait toujours avec le Souaffle dans les mains lorsqu'il explosait…

- Ces choses-là explosaient à n'importe quel moment, j'avais juste pas de chance…

Ils se tirèrent la langue avant de reprendre une explication détaillée du Base-Ball pour Peter, qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce jeu moldu. Quand le pauvre garçon en eut marre, il réorienta le sujet.

- J'ai hâte que la Coupe de la Ligue commence, dit-il innocemment. Les Canons de Chudley ont un nouvel Attrapeur, un bon…

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds avant même que Cathy et James puissent ouvrir la bouche pour discuter de leur sport favori.

- Malgré mon désir de défendre les Catapultes, qui sont, soit dit en passant, les meilleurs de la Ligue, je dois honorer mon amitié envers Kyana et aller lui dire bonjour. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que je l'ai oubliée.

Cathy fit une moue renfrognée – et Remus savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son commentaire à propos des Catapultes – mais Sirius avait déjà bondi dans le couloir.

- Les Catapultes de Caerphilly, marmonna James. Les Catapultes n'arriveront jamais à rien ! C'est le Club de Flaquemare qui va gagner, forcément.

- Mais le nouvel Attrapeur des Canons… insista Peter.

- Ce n'est pas leur Attrapeur, qu'il aurait fallu changer, Paul, c'était l'équipe entière !

- Peter, corrigèrent automatiquement James, Remus et Lily.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas demain la veille que les Canons récupéreront leur ancienne devise, dit James avec un air condescendant. Tu peux toujours croiser les doigts…

- J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça, commenta Lily dans son coin.

Le pauvre Potter perdit immédiatement son petit air supérieur et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et il n'échappait pas à Remus à quel point _cela_ plaisait à Lily…

- Ce que je voulais dire, dit-il avec un air coupable, c'est que les Canons n'ont pas une défense correcte…

- Pas une défense correcte ? Autant dire une passoire ! s'écria Cathy. Et ne me fais pas cet air-là, Lily Jolie, moi, je peux résister à tes beaux yeux !

Lily et James rougirent légèrement mais ne se laissèrent pas démonter.

- Mais c'est le Club de Flaquemare qui va être vainqueur, insista James.

- Pas depuis que O'Hare est parti, James, regarde la réalité en face, trancha Cathy.

Remus n'avait encore rien dit, mais pour sa part, toute sa famille avait supporté les Crécerelles de Kenmare depuis des générations, et il ne ferait pas exception, ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'exprimer.

- Ce n'est pas en jouant de la harpe qu'on remporte une Coupe ! interrompit Cathy à nouveau. Au match contre les Faucons en 68, j'ai vu trois supporters qui trimbalaient leur instrument sur leur dos… Risible !

- Maman a toujours transporté sa harpe dans sa poche, miniaturisée, rétorqua Remus avec un sourire rêveur.

Sur le coup, même Cathy se tut. Ils adoraient tous Mr et Mme Lupin, jamais Cathy n'aurait voulu, ouvertement, se moquer d'Athéna Lupin.

- Oui, enfin, reprit-elle prudemment, ce jour-là, les Faucons ont vaincu les Crécerelles, là !

- C'était en 68, répondit simplement Remus, dont le sourire était devenu moqueur.

- Mais… mais… ils vont encore gagner, bégaya Cathy. C'est tout.

Lupin sourit à nouveau, et Cathy devint rouge de rage.

- Remus a raison, appuya James. Les Crécerelles battront les Faucons, Flaquemare battra les Crécerelles, et voilà ! Fin de la Coupe de la Ligue pour cette année, que demander de plus ?

Tous les autres roulèrent des yeux à l'unisson. Remus remarqua que Cathy enrageait un peu plus. Cela commençait à devenir dangereux.

- Lily, dit-il assez haut pour stopper toute conversation. Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius s'attarde ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, un peu surprise, mais comprit le message assez vite et se leva.

- Si. Je crois que je vais aller voir si Kyana n'est pas morte d'ennui sous son discours.

- Et puis, s'il revient, on pourra peut-être faire une partie de cartes à la place de… ça, continua Remus en grimaçant dans la direction générale des deux autres.

- Potter, siffla Cathy, si tu ne fais pas attention à tes paroles…

- Catichou, ma chérie, les Faucons ont autant de chance de gagner la Coupe cette année que de faire passer un éléphant par un trou de serrure…

- Faci…

- … sans procédés magiques, s'entend…

Cathy se tut, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Lily, sentant le danger imminent, s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Remus, pour sa part, laissa Peter se recroqueviller dans son coin tandis que l'inévitable dispute entre les deux passionnés de Quidditch se faisait de plus en plus violente. Lui-même n'intervenait que de temps à autre pour essayer de les calmer, mais n'y mettait pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme, sachant d'expérience que cela ne servirait à rien. Il ne s'en mêla à nouveau, avec un soupir las, que lorsque Cathy décida d'en venir aux mains.

Comme elle venait de bondir sur ses pieds, il lui saisit le bras, et la tira gentiment en arrière.

- Assieds-toi, Cathy, c'est pas la peine…

Elle obéit sans protester… pendant quelques minutes. La fois suivante, elle bondit sur James tellement brusquement que Remus n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Les mains autour du cou de James, elle le renversa sur la banquette et s'assit sur sa poitrine. Le pauvre garçon, surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre, et se démenait maintenant inutilement, pris au piège, manquant l'air nécessaire à une lutte efficace.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, James !

Dieu, que ses amis pouvaient être… puérils, quand ils le voulaient ! Etre la voix de la raison parmi les Maraudeurs était un vrai fardeau, parfois. Mais il se résigna, et à nouveau, tendit la main vers Cathy…

… pour sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui presque aussitôt. Là-bas, à genoux sur le pauvre James qui étouffait, Cathy le regardait avec un sourire satisfait, sa baguette à la main.

- Je t'ai eu, cette fois, mon loup ! s'écria-t-elle avec une joie toute enfantine, avant de se retourner vers sa victime. Maintenant, tu es tout à moi, Potter ! Oserais-tu seulement répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Remus ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, et éclata de rire. Se laisser avoir comme le moindre des Maraudeurs ! D'accord, Cathy était redoutable, mais tout de même… il aurait du savoir qu'elle était capable de ça. Assis par terre, il essaya tout de même de se redresser, mais ses jambes tremblaient trop, décidément. James s'était mis à rire aussi, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas tant que ça pour sa respiration. Il fit néanmoins sa réponse la plus courageuse.

- Je suis… argh ! … éternellement dévoué à Flaquemare, serviteur infâme des Faucons ! Je maintiens… raaaaaaah ! Remus, Peter, au secours !

Le fou rire de Remus redoubla tandis que Cathy secouait James plus fort. Elle s'arrêta un instant lorsque les lunettes de James glissèrent de travers sur son nez.

- Oh, pauvre chou, attends, je vais t'arranger ça…

La jeune fille lui retira délicatement ses lunettes et les envoya à Remus.

- Prends-en soin, hein, Lup ?

- Merci, Cathy, soupira James.

- Ne me remercie pas encore…

Elle fit à sa victime son sourire le plus machiavélique avant de remettre ses mains sur sa gorge.

- Nous disions ?

- Je crois qu'on en était… ah oui, j'avais dit que les Faucons ne savaient rien faire d'autre que frapper, et qu'ils ne savaient pas distinguer un Souaffle d'un Cognard.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Retire ça tout de suite !!!!

- Arrrrrgghhh… no-on… 

- SI !

Si James pensait être sauvé par le retour de Sirius et Lily, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Cathy ne fit même pas attention au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

- Allez, retire tes paroles, continua-t-elle.

- Jamais, souffla-t-il en retour – sans doute en partie pour ne pas être pris en défaut de courage par les nouveaux arrivants.

Cathy se mit à hurler.

- Tu vas mourir, Potter !

- Pas devant les visiteurs.

Remus ne parvenait pas à arrêter de rire. Il devait sans cesse s'essuyer les yeux, pour ne pas être aveuglé par des larmes de rire. Et Cathy n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Bonjour, Kyana ! Entre, je t'en prie, dit-elle avec un sourire charmant, comme si de rien n'était. Je tue James et je te reviens.

Remus redoubla encore de rire en voyant Cathy s'acharner à nouveau sur sa victime, mais puisque Kyana était là, il fallait reprendre la situation en main. Il fallait tout de même montrer que les Gryffondor aussi savaient se tenir, non ?

- Remus, je croyais qu'on t'avait engagé pour empêcher Cathy de nous assassiner ! dit Sirius en entrant sans se presser.

Et en parlant de se tenir, d'ailleurs…

- Je sais bien… Mais elle m'a fait le sort de jambencoton alors je peux plus me lever, dit-il sans cesser de rire.

Autant pour la dignité des Gryffondor. Bah, Kyana était une Serdaigle gentille et compréhensive, à ce que Remus savait. Au diable la dignité des maisons !

- Ca explique tout, commenta Lily avant de le libérer de son sort.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, et alla reprendre son souffle à côté de Peter. Les autres pouvaient bien se débrouiller, maintenant, pour résoudre le "problème Cathy" ! Sirius s'en occupa, il fallait bien dire, avec talent, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui Cathy daignait – parfois – obéir, c'était bien Sirius. Elle laissa James s'en aller, non sans une bonne mesure de réticence. En fait de laisser aller, elle projeta le jeune Potter dans les bras de son ami Sirius, faisant honneur à sa place de Batteuse dans l'équipe.

- C'est bien parce que c'est mon nouveau capitaine de Quidditch, grogna-t-elle.

- Gentille fille, approuva Sirius en lui tapotant la tête comme à une enfant de quatre ans.

Il s'écroula avec James sur la banquette, et Remus, réprimant un autre éclat de rire aux stupidités qu'ils débitaient, se pencha pour rendre les lunettes à son ami.

- Ca va, mon petit pote chevelu ?

- J'ai vu le film de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux… dit James sur un ton misérable.

- Oh, mon pauvre Jamesie, dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est dingue le nombre de trucs stupides qu'on a fait, mon vieux !

- Oh non, je savais bien que vous lui faisiez peur, s'exclama Sirius après un fou rire généralisé au commentaire de James.

Remus se tourna brutalement. Effectivement, Kyana n'avait pas bougé de sa place dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air assez terrorisé. Enfin, la compréhension avait certainement une limite même chez les personnes _très_ compréhensives. Remus fit un sourire rassurant.

- Entre, reprit Sirius gentiment. Je te promets qu'on sera sage.

Mais ce fut Cathy qui, avec sa délicatesse naturelle, tira la pauvre Kyana de force dans le compartiment, la prenant d'office pour partenaire pour le jeu de cartes. Remus la prit en pitié.

- Tu pourrais lui demander son avis, fit-il remarquer à la jeune White.

- Son avis ? Ah tiens… Je t'ai déjà demandé ton avis pour faire équipe avec toi ? Je pense pas, hein ? demanda Cathy, l'air coupable.

- Euh… Non, jamais, répondit timidement Kyana.

Remus roula les yeux. Maintenant, il la prenait _vraiment_ en pitié, et il aurait volontiers encore grondé Cathy.

- Oh… Mais tu voulais, hein ? demanda Cathy avec de grands yeux d'enfant pleins d'espoir.

Cathy White ou l'art d'enjôler… et il était prêt à parier que Kyana ne dirait jamais non à ça, bien sûr…

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je te l'aurais dit sinon !

Au moins, elle avait l'air sincère… Cathy s'en tirait à bon compte sur ce coup-là.

- Parfait ! On fait équipe ? reprit White sans se démonter.

- Oui, répondit Kyana en riant.

- Tu vois, Lup, elle veut ! Nah !

Remus roula les yeux et soupira en secouant la tête, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie était vraiment, absolument et complètement terrible… Il se résigna donc et se leva pour aller chercher les cartes dans sa malle. Évidemment, Athéna Lupin les avait rangées tout au fond, calées entre le chaudron et la pile de livres. Bien sûr, la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté les cartes dans sa malle sans faire attention, la boîte s'était ouverte, et les cartes avaient explosé en abîmant sa meilleure robe… mais de là à cacher les cartes dans un coin aussi reculé !!

Derrière lui, en attendant, les autres discutaient joyeusement, interrogeant Kyana sur ses vacances. Elle pourrait sans doute raconter sa vie entière avant que… ah, non, il venait de trouver ses cartes. Mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

- Oups, dit-il en laissant tomber les cartes sur la table. J'ai une faim de…  en fait, je suis à peu près en train de mourir de faim. Je vous laisse.

Il sortit à grands pas, se maudissant d'avoir failli laisser échapper quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Une faim de loup, vraiment ! C'était peut-être une expression anodine pour les autres, mais entre lui et ses amis, c'était devenu une plaisanterie bien particulière, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se laisser découvrir par quelqu'un d'autre à Poudlard. Kyana semblait gentille, et si elle devenait une amie, il en serait heureux, mais il ne voulait plus risquer de voir son secret dévoilé.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il devait cesser d'être aussi paranoïaque et se comporter normalement, enfin !

Quand il trouva le chariot à friandises, à l'avant du train, il s'était calmé et avait repris tout son entrain. Il avait vraiment une faim de loup, et Sirius lui avait demandé de faire des réserves. Sans hésitation, et malgré les grands yeux que lui faisaient la petite sorcière au chariot, il prit autant qu'il pouvait porter.

Le chemin du retour fut donc un peu plus long, mais l'expression de ses amis quand il déposa son trésor de bonbons dans le compartiment en valait bien la peine. Il sourit intérieurement.

- Wouah ! Tu as réellement faim ! dit James, stupéfait.

- Je déteste manger tout seul, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et puis, je lui avais demandé tout à l'heure de nous faire une réserve pour nous. Je lui ai donné une pile d'argent à cet effet, ajouta Sirius en prenant une chocogrenouille.

- Sirius Black qui paie ? Seigneur, faut écrire ça quelque part ! s'écria Cathy.

- Ahah, très drôle. J'ai prit l'argent dans la bourse de James, répliqua Sirius.

Remus se figea, horrifié. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ? Il ne venait pas de le rendre complice de… de vol ? De vol qualifié, qui plus est ! Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

Black, entre-temps, avait remarqué qu'ils l'avaient tous pris au sérieux et leur lança un regard indigné. Remus respira à nouveau.

- Franchement ! Je plaisantais ! Vous me prenez pour un voleur ?

- Un voleur ? Non… Mais ce serait tout de même ton genre de faire payer James sans son consentement, dit Remus en s'asseyant en face de Kyana, secrètement soulagé.

- C'était _mon_ argent à moi ! nah ! Et puis, même si je l'avais pris dans la bourse de James, ce qui n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu ! Il doit avoir dans sa bourse l'équivalent de ce que gagne un professeur en une année de travail ! Alors avec ce qu'il a dans sa malle… 

- On n'exagère pas, je t'en prie, protesta James, les joues en feu.

- J'exagère à peine, et tu le sais, Potter. Et puis, te délester d'un peu d'argent est bon pour toi. Ta bourse est trop lourde et c'est mauvais pour les hanches, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Bien que c'était amusant, dans l'opinion de Remus, de voir James embarrassé pour une bête histoire d'argent, il avait plutôt tendance à vouloir taquiner Sirius. Après tout, ce n'était pas la blague de meilleur goût qu'il ait jamais faite.

- Ce que je disais, c'est en plein ton genre… conclut-il simplement en prenant les cartes sur la table.

Sirius lui envoya purement et simplement sa chocogrenouille à la figure, dans un geste de rage feinte. Mouvement inutile, d'ailleurs, et stupide de la part de Black. Mais Remus ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il avait faim et puisque Sirius lui faisait la gentillesse de lui épargner l'ouverture des boîtes… il engouffra la friandise en deux bouchées, gloutonnement, s'attirant une grimace de dégoût de la part de Lily.

- Tu es un goinfre, mon bel ami, tu le sais ?

Il se contenta de rire. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, avec une chocogrenouille entière dans la bouche, à moins de devenir franchement répugnant. Mélanger les cartes serait sûrement mieux vu par Lily et Kyana. 

Ils se mirent à jouer, et pendant un moment, en parlant de tout et de rien, mais en racontant surtout des bêtises – cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils excellaient à ce genre de choses. Lily, Peter et Kyana se contentaient d'écouter la plupart du temps.

- Euh… Kyana… Si tu t'embêtes, tu peux retourner avec tes amis. On n'a pas verrouillé la porte, dit soudain Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, qui s'était mise à rougir, bien que déjà rouge d'avoir tant ri. S'embêter était peut-être un mot un peu fort, mais il était certain que ça ne devait pas être facile de s'introduire dans un groupe aussi soudé qu'ils l'étaient sans se sentir de trop.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la pauvre Kyana.

- Tu ne dis rien, tu ne manges rien, répondit Cathy avec un air déçu.

- Oh c'est que… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de persécuter les gens…

- Commence avec Sirius, dit Remus sans se départir de son sérieux. C'est le plus facile à bombarder.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu… si ce n'était pour Sirius qui se vengea en lui allongeant une claque. Remus chercha à peine à l'éviter, tandis que Lily détournait la conversation.

- J'espère que Sirius ne t'as pas attaqué dans une conversation trop intéressante. Il n'a jamais aucune considération pour personne.

- Intéressante ? C'était la meilleure depuis qu'on était monté dans le train. Le nouveau petit ami de Briget !

Évidemment, cela ressemblait bien à Sirius, ça ! Au moins, les Serdaigle semblaient avoir des discussions aussi passionnantes que les Gryffondor…

- Oh ! Et tu n'es pas restée pour entendre la suite ? demanda Cathy, surprise. Moi, je serais restée.

- Bah, je vais probablement réentendre cette histoire durant toute l'année. Je pouvais bien me permettre de la manquer une fois, répondit Kyana en riant.

Encore quelque chose de typiquement Cathy, ça. Potins et ragots amoureux n'avaient plus de secrets pour la jeune fille : elle connaissait tout de tous les couples de Poudlard. Et puisque Cathy avait mis les pieds dans le plat, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là, évidemment.

- Je vois ! Et toi, tu avais déjà parlé du tien ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la table.

- Très subtil, remarqua Lily en riant.

Remus s'appliqua à étudier son jeu. Il voyait déjà la pauvre Serdaigle rougir, et il refusait haut et fort – en son for intérieur – de participer à une telle persécution.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami, avoua Kyana.

Voilà qui mettrait peut-être fin à la persécution en question…

- Même pas de mâle en perspective ? insista Cathy avec espoir.

- Pas… pas… pas exactement.

Le jeune Lupin grimaça légèrement sans quitter son jeu des yeux. Décidément, cette jeune fille-là était trop innocente pour tenir tête longtemps à Cathy.

- OH ! Voilà une réponse révélatrice ! s'écria White avec délectation. Allez, on t'écoute.

Plus personne, à part Remus, ne semblait vouloir jouer encore aux cartes. Ils posèrent tous leurs cartes et se penchèrent vers Kyana comme une horde de vautour. James fut le seul à vouloir sauver les apparences.

- Cathy, laisse-la tranquille.

- Si toi, tu laissais moins une jeune fille tranquille, j'aurais plus de potins croustillants à me mettre sous la dent. Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir soudainement jeté mes cartes de côté ! Alleeeeeeeeez, Kyana !

- Y'a pas grand chose à dire, murmura la pauvre fille.

- Tu ne ferais pas cette tête-là si c'était vrai, dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Oh, mais ils commençaient vraiment à exagérer, ces deux-là… il était peut-être temps que Remus y mette bon ordre, s'il ne voulait pas que la Serdaigle meure d'embarras sur-le-champ.

- Vous n'êtes pas gentil, vous deux. Cessez de la harceler. Tu te plaignais qu'elle ne venait jamais te voir, tu crois que tu t'arranges pour qu'elle le fasse, Sirius ? Vous voyez bien qu'elle est embarrassée.

Sirius et Cathy prirent immédiatement un air coupable et baissèrent les yeux. C'était déjà plus correct. On n'invite pas quelqu'un dans son compartiment pour l'embarrasser quelques minutes après… cela ne se faisait pas !

- Désolée de t'avoir embarrassée, s'excusa Cathy avec un air piteux.

- Oh, ce n'est pas… c'est que… reprit Kyana sur un ton d'excuse.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de t'expliquer, tu sais ? dit gentiment Lily.

- Je sais bien, c'est juste que…

Et maintenant, Kyana semblait désolée d'avoir été embarrassée… vraiment trop innocente pour son propre bien.

- Est-ce que je vais finir par arriver à terminer une phrase ? s'écria-t-elle soudain, exaspérée, provoquant un éclat de rire.

- Prends ton temps, dit Peter, on n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Je vais essayer. Donnez-moi dix minutes et un dictionnaire des synonymes et je vais arriver à faire une phrase sujet, verbe, complément…

- Désolé, j'ai oublié le mien, répondit Remus en riant.

- Alerte, humour intellectuel, surchauffe du cerveau dans huit secondes, dit Sirius.

Évidemment, ça devait arriver, ça. Les Maraudeurs _devaient_ vraiment se faire toujours plus bêtes qu'ils n'étaient. Entre Sirius qui déjantait et James qui demandait des explications, Remus ne put que rouler les yeux et soupirer, pour la énième fois. Il sourit, cependant, comme Kyana se préparait à faire un autre essai.

- Ne la déconcentrez pas, surtout ! s'écria Sirius.

Tout le monde se tut, regardant Kyana avec attention. Ce qui eut, bien entendu, l'effet inverse…

- Vous allez me faire rire avec cette tête-là et je n'y arriverais jamais ! protesta Kyana.

Aussitôt, en équipe bien soudée et bien coordonnée qu'ils étaient, ils se mirent tous à regarder ailleurs, avec des expressions ô combien innocentes.

- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes, vous savez ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils avec la même synchro.

Kyana se mit à rire et se lança enfin dans les explications qu'ils attendaient tous. Même Remus – sans en avoir l'air, car il ne voulait pas gêner la jeune fille – avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur Kyana et ses "perspectives".

- Bon, ce que j'essaie de dire sans avoir l'air stupide, c'est qu'il n'y a effectivement rien à dire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de quelqu'un qui, entre autres, n'a même jamais dit votre nom ?

- Mais il y a plein de choses à dire voyons ! protesta Cathy.

- Ah ?

- Par exemple : il est mignon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui !

Ils commencèrent tous une sorte d'inquisition de l'hommes des rêves de Kyana. Remus écoutait sans rien dire, avec un petit sourire. A en croire les réponses de la jeune fille, il semblait parfait : mignon, gentil, gentleman, drôle…

- Il est réel ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui… euh ? Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Kyana avec un regard étonné, surprise par l'intrusion de ce genre de question dans son interrogatoire.

- Oh, c'est simplement que je ne pensais pas qu'un _garçon_ pouvait avoir toutes ces qualités !

Ils éclatèrent de rire sans écouter les protestations de Sirius, et Remus eut un petit sourire à lui-même. Avec un peu chance, la conversation allait dériver sur Sirius, ou sur les garçons ayant tout plein de qualités, comme James (c'était en tout cas ce que criaient les yeux de Lily).

- Et toi, tu as déjà dit son nom ? demanda Peter.

… Mais non… il fallait que quelqu'un continue cette inquisition… Personne ne pourrait dire, au moins, qu'il n'avait pas fait son possible.

- Euh… C'est une excellente question, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda James.

- Oui oui !

- Etrange… mignon, mais étrange, dit Lily en souriant doucement. Il a une petite amie ?

- Pas que je sache.

- C'est déjà ça ! dit Cathy.

- C'est certain que ça aide. Que comptes-tu faire, petite fille ? demanda Sirius.

- Faire ? Et bien, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire les premiers pas ? S'il était intéressé, il les aurait fait lui-même, non ? répondit-elle.

- Ça, ça ne veut rien dire, regarde James ! dit très sérieusement Remus.

James protesta, juste pour la forme, et avec Sirius se mêlant de cette affaire, la conversation se détourna pour de bon. Les deux garçons se lancèrent dans une joute verbale aussi hilarante qu'inutile, et Remus vit Kyana se détendre franchement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil quand elle regarda de son côté et poussa vers elle une bonne pile de friandises.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans incident notoire, si on ne considérait pas que Cathy devenait de plus en plus renfrognée envers l'attitude de Sirius pour Kyana. Il devrait peut-être prévenir Black de se surveiller s'il ne voulait pas mettre son amie Serdaigle en danger…

Finalement, le train fut en vue de Poudlard, Kyana s'éclipsa pour retrouver ses amis et se changer, et Remus remarqua soudain que James et Lily étaient légèrement nerveux. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur la raison, car il était temps de se rendre au château, pour le banquet… il avait encore faim.


	2. Préfets

La Cérémonie de Répartition s'acheva enfin, et Sirius, James, Peter et Remus étaient d'une humeur nettement moins joyeuse qu'au début. Ils tentèrent bien de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et d'applaudire autant que les premiers les derniers élèves répartis à Gryffondor, mais ce fut difficile. La Cérémonie n'était pourtant pas particulièrement longue, mais pour quatre Maraudeurs en pleine croissance, et affamés, chaque minute supplémentaire avant que leurs assiettes ne soient pleines semblait une éternité.

Quelque fut le discours de Dumbledore, bien que court, les garçons ne l'entendirent pas. Leurs yeux étaient désespérément fixés sur les plats vides, et il ne fallut pas une seconde, quand la nourriture apparut, pour qu'ils soient servis, et en train de manger.

- Ah, les garçons, murmura Lily en soupirant et en secouant tristement la tête.

Remus étouffa un éclat de rire entre deux bouchées. Les autres firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Bientôt, ayant un peu moins l'impression de s'auto digérer, ils se remirent à parler de Quidditch, mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que, plus on approchait de la fin du repas, plus James se faisait nerveux et distrait – alors que la conversation tournait encore autour du Quidditch !

- Au fait, Jamesie, s'écria soudain Sirius. Tu as été fait capitaine ! Tu as déjà fait ton programme d'entraînement ?

- Non… oui… pas exactement… pas encore…

Cette fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Même Peter abandonna sa tarte aux pommes – "la dernière part, Lily, juré !" – pour fixer James avec de grands yeux. Le jeune Potter avait été si excité à la simple suggestion de devenir capitaine, l'année précédente… Il devait être sérieusement malade !

Mais James ne les remarqua même pas… il regardait du côté de Dumbledore, qui était sur le point d'annoncer la fin du banquet… Remus ne voyait pas ce qui était aussi paniquant dans ce fait… il ferait son discours habituel, les enverrait au lit… où était le problème ?

Le loup-garou tourna les yeux vers Lily. Si quelqu'un devait avoir une explication, ça devait être elle ! Mais elle semblait assez agitée elle-même. Il se contenta donc d'échanger un regard de désarroi total avec Sirius, et allait demander à James ce qui n'allait pas, mais celui-ci se tourna vers eux et prit la parole le premier.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Ils n'étaient plus qu'oreilles et yeux écarquillés, et cela depuis un moment…

- Voilà… je… j'ai été nommé préfet, continua James sans les regarder, en tripotant nerveusement sa cuillère.

Remus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. S'il en avait eu le temps, il aurait sans doute parti un fou rire, mais Lily réagit avant lui.

- _Quoi ?_

Cette fois, tout le monde se tourna vers Lily. Sa réaction était un peu exagérée, tout de même. James avait beau être un des terribles et fameux Maraudeurs, il savait prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux. L'intéressé se raidit, plutôt vexé.

- Je suis tout à fait capable d'assumer ce rôle, croyez-le ou non, Mlle Evans, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais c'est moi qui suis préfète, coupa Lily.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait alors que Lily et James se dévisageaient, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

- J'ai pourtant reçu la lettre… et le badge… murmura le jeune Potter, déconcerté.

- Moi aussi !

- C'est possible, ça, deux préfets dans la même année et la même maison ? demanda soudain Peter.

- Ca ne s'est jamais vu, répondit James en se tournant vers lui. On devrait peut-être aller voir McGonagall…

- Mais James, interrompit Remus. Tu vas être préfet _et_ capitaine de Quidditch ? Les deux à la fois ?

- Mon papa a beaucoup insisté sur Capitaine de Quidditch, et ma maman sur Préfet, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Lily gardait une expression intriguée, cependant.

- Tout de même, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une erreur quelque part

- Tu n'es pas contente d'être préfète avec moi ? demanda James avec une moue dépitée.

- Si ! Bien sûr que si, corrigea-t-elle précipitamment en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Cathy leva les yeux au ciel et allait faire sa propre remarque, mais Dumbledore se leva à ce moment-là et la salle entière fit silence. Il fit son habituel discours de bienvenue, avec son habituel sourire radieux, et il fut temps d'aller retrouver ses quartiers. Lily et James, cependant, se précipitèrent vers le professeur de Métamorphoses pour demander des explications.

Remus haussa les épaules et se leva avec les autres pour se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor. A son sens, il n'y avait aucune erreur, et il ne fallait pas moins de deux préfets dans leur année pour contrôler ne serait-ce que Sirius et Cathy. Sans compter ce qui arrivait si Peter et lui s'y mettait… Non, il n'y avait aucune erreur… certes, que l'un des Maraudeurs même devienne un Préfet était un problème, mais sans doute aussi un avantage… James pourrait réussir à couvrir n'importe lequel de leurs mauvais coups, maintenant, non ? Oh, mais Lily aurait sûrement son mot à dire là-dessus, en sa conscience de Préfète… peut-être que finalement, les professeurs avaient fait un excellent choix de Préfets, cette année.

C'était agréable de se retrouver dans son dortoir. Après quatre ans, c'était comme une seconde maison…

Sirius, Peter et Remus déballèrent leurs affaires en attendant le retour de James et s'assirent tous sur le lit de Sirius pour discuter.

- Comment, les lumières ne sont pas encore éteintes, ici ? Vous devriez tous être au lit !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte, où James se tenait, bras croisés, un badge de Préfet soudain bien en vue épinglé sur le revers de sa robe.

- Allez, obéissez à votre Préfet, continua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. Au lit, tout le monde, on se dépêche !

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard dangereux. S'il allait donc en être ainsi…

- Sus au préfet ! hurla Black alors qu'ils bondissaient hors du lit, suivis de près par Peter.

James n'eut pas le temps de riposter, qu'il se trouvait cloué sur son lit, ses lunettes disparues en sûreté sur sa table de chevet, pleurant de rire alors qu'il était chatouillé sans pitié.

- J'en conclus qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs, dit finalement Remus lorsqu'ils libérèrent James.

- Non, répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. McGonagall a été… très claire… C'est nous deux… Lily et moi…

- Mais il n'y a pas un compartiment spécial pour les préfets dans le Poudlard Express ? demanda Peter.

Le jeune préfet prit un air des plus outrés en décrochant son badge et en le jetant sur sa table de chevet.

- Hein ? Moi ? Voyager sans mes amis ? Et au milieu de ces… de ces… _préfets_ ???

Les trois autres le regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un instant, avant d'éclater de rire, James avec eux.

Remus se réveilla presque en sursaut le lendemain matin, se croyant en retard pour les premiers cours de l'année. Il grogna quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait en général pas de cours le dimanche… c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient passé la presque totalité de la nuit précédente à mener la plus grande bataille d'oreillers de l'histoire des Maraudeurs… jusque là, du moins…

Il s'assit, cependant, au lieu de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Puisqu'il était réveillé…

- L'avantage d'arriver à Poudlard un samedi, grogna Sirius de son lit, c'est de pouvoir se goinfrer au banquet et dormir assez longtemps pour le digérer, Remus… Pourquoi tu dois te lever si tôt ?

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules et chercha de quoi s'habiller sans rien répondre. Mais Sirius était tenace, et pas aussi attaché aux bras de Morphée qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il passa une tête ébouriffée et endormie à travers les rideaux de son lit, et il fallut que Remus rassemble toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire. Au lieu de cela, il fit de son mieux pour prendre un air surpris.

- James ?

Sirius passa aussitôt une main dans la masse emmêlée qu'était devenue sa tête.

- Traîtres que ces cheveux, grogna-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Un oreiller, envoyé du lit de James, manqua le jeune Black d'au moins trois mètres.

- Il a l'air en forme, commenta Remus avant de sortir – rapidement – du dortoir.

Lorsque Sirius et James descendirent, suivis – de très loin – par Peter, ils trouvèrent Remus et Lily assis à une table, penchés sur des parchemins variés…

- Vous travaillez ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais les cours n'ont même pas commencé !!

- Disons que c'est du travail préventif, dit Lily en faisant un grand sourire à James.

- Du travail préventif ? demanda Peter.

- Oui… pour se préparer… ne pas rouiller…

- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, conclut le jeune Black avec un soupir, en s'étalant sur un fauteuil tout proche. Pour en revenir à une question qui, je crois, n'a pas eu la réponse qu'elle méritait… James, tu as préparé ton programme des entraînements de Quidditch ?

- Ah, enfin un sujet qui m'intéresse, répondit le préfet en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Quelqu'un a dit Quidditch ?

Cathy venait de surgir avec un sourire radieux. Comme à son habitude, elle semblait montée sur ressorts. Il fallait vraiment se lever tôt pour la trouver autrement qu'en forme, et c'était peu dire.

- Mais y'a plus de siège pour moi, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse en les regardant tous assis.

Peter en profita pour se lever d'un bond.

- Ca tombe bien, on n'attendait plus que toi pour aller déjeuner.

La proposition de Peter fut acceptée à l'unanimité et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle en parlant des prochains matchs de Quidditch et de la propabilité – quasi-certaine, selon Cathy – de la victoire de Gryffondor.

- Alors, finalement, insista Sirius, ton programme d'entraînement…

- Puisque tu en parles, j'ai quelques petites idées… Je dois les avoir notées quelque part…

- Il a des kilomètres de parchemin avec tout son programme planifié au millimètre et à la seconde près, révéla Cathy. Et il les garde toujours sur lui.

- Deskilomètres,c'estunpeuexagéré…

Mais tout le monde riait, et ignora les protestations timides de James… 

- Il s'est même inspiré des joueurs de Base-ball ! Si !

- Ç'aurait été dur ! répondit James en se prenant au sujet. Il fallait voir jouer Joe Morgan ! Celui-là, s'il était sorcier, il ferait des merveilles au Quidditch…

Cathy et lui se lancèrent soudain dans un commentaire détaillé de tous les matchs de Base-Ball auquel ils avaient assisté durant l'été, ponctués de fou rire. Les autres écoutaient, un peu perdus, et finalement, Sirius prit le bras de Lily en marchant derrière James et Cathy.

- Finalement, Lily… tu as passé de bonnes vacances, toi ?

Ce ne fut qu'en entrant dans la Grande Salle que les deux fous de Base-ball semblèrent se rappeler l'existence de leurs amis, et se tournèrent vers eux, les yeux encore plein de larmes de rire. Ils ne reçurent pas un accueil exactement chaleureux, cependant. Remus et Peter étaient plongés dans une conversation à propos des portes chatouilleuses de Poudlard, Lily et Sirius discutaient d'autres élèves, et ils semblaient chercher quelque chose des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? demanda Cathy.

- Je cherche Kyana… tu la vois pas ?

Cathy ne fit aucun effort pour chercher Kyana. Elle fronça juste les sourcils et s'assit à la table Gryffondor sans un mot. Remus se crut obligé de désamorcer la tension qui commençait à s'installer.

- Elle doit faire la grasse matinée, dit-il d'une voix calme. D'ailleurs, elle est pas la seule.

En effet, il n'y avait pas grand monde au petit déjeuner.

- On est les plus matinaux, s'écria Cathy avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

- Premiers debout, premiers à faire des bêtises, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. J'ai justement une petite Bombabouse dans ma poche, ça vous dirait de la laisser sur le palier de la porte des Serpentard ?

- Sirius, gronda doucement Lily. Je pourrais retirer des points à Gryffondor…

Cinq regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers elle. Ils mirent du temps à réaliser qu'en tant que préfète, elle avait le pouvoir, effectivement, de leur retirer des points.

- Tu ferais pas ça, hein ? supplia James.

- C'est ce que tu crois, répondit-elle avec finalité.

Remus fut le premier à laisser échapper un petit rire. La jeune Evans parvenaient toujours à les surprendre. Ils continuèrent leur repas sans parler davantage des Serpentard, mais Sirius passa la Bombabouse à Remus sous la table, et celui-ci s'éclipsa discrètement à la fin du repas pour déposer leur petit cadeau de début d'année aux Serpentard.

Lily aurait bien vent de cela un jour ou l'autre, mais elle n'aurait aucune preuve pour les punir… et si par chance elle était de bonne humeur à ce moment-là, elle pourrait même en rire.

Il revint dans la Salle Commune de la Tour Gryffondor, un livre de la bibliothèque sous le bras pour faire bonne mesure face à Lily, et trouva Cathy et James à nouveau plongés dans une passionnante reconstitution de leur été. Lily expliquait à Peter un Sortilège qu'il n'avait pas compris l'année précédente, et Sirius, l'air plutôt irrité, faisait voler quelques avions pliés dans du parchemin. Bien que trois petits avions planaient déjà en faisant toutes sortes de figures, Sirius laissait transparaître son énervement par un singulier manque de créativité.

Heureusement, Peter fit bientôt l'excellente suggestion de rassembler l'équipe de Quidditch sur-le-champ, pour que James leur expose son programme au plus tôt. Sans cela, l'ambiance aurait sans doute dégénéré très vite.

Le « briefing » du nouveau capitaine réunit beaucoup de monde en plus de l'équipe. Personne n'avait encore rien à faire, ce n'était pas tous les ans que le premier jour à Poudlard était un dimanche… L'affaire se termina en une sorte d'assemblée générale de la maison Gryffondor, où la discussion allait du dernier match de Quidditch des Faucons à l'emplacement des marches piégées du château, à l'avantage des première année.

Cela ne se termina qu'à l'heure du repas, et l'après-midi se passa un peu plus calmement, les étudiants disséminés en petits groupes dans la Salle Commune.

Le lendemain matin fut une mauvaise surprise pour les étudiants qui se croyaient encore en vacances. Chacun grogna en recevant l'emploi du temps – mais c'était plus une tradition qu'un réel mécontentement.

La matinée des Gryffondor cinquième année commençait avec Potions. Bien que ce ne fut qu'un cours d'introduction – entièrement théorique – le professeur, l'air passablement ivre, leur posa quelques petites questions sur les années précédentes. Ce prétexte suffit à l'habituelle guerre que se livraient Cathy et Rogue dans ce cours. Ils avaient constamment la main levée pour répondre… mais ils étaient bien les seuls.

- C'est merveilleux, s'écria Daniel dans un extase sans bornes au milieu du cours. Tant d'élèves qui ont travaillé pendant l'été. Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais ça me fait plaisir…

Il y eut des sourires indulgents, surtout de la part des Gryffondor, tandis que les Serpentard ricanaient méchamment.

- Il prend ses désirs pour des réalités, marmonna Severus.

- Tu la fermes, toi, répondit sèchement Cathy.

Personne ne releva l'échange, et Daniel, le professeur, n'avait pas entendu. Les remarques venimeuses dans ce style couraient depuis trop longtemps pour que qui que ce soit en tienne compte.

Remus poussa un soupir de résignation. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

De même, le cours de Sortilège et d'Etude des Moldus ne différaient pas vraiment des autres années.

Enfin, la matinée était finie, et ils avaient une petite pause avant de reprendre… Remus regarda son emploi du temps et grimaça. Etait-ce vraiment obligé qu'ils aient justement Défense contre les forces du Mal pour le premier jour ? Et Histoire de la Magie en dernier cours de la journée… Tout pour faire plaisir, vraiment…

Il allait s'éloigner vers la grande Salle, mais James et Sirius ne bougeaient pas, attendant encore devant la salle d'étude des Moldus. 

- Non, il faut changer d'Attrapeur, disait James.

- Tu as une idée de qui tu vas prendre ?

- … absolument aucune idée…

Oh… Sirius devait attendre Kyana, bien sûr. Il se joignit à leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Serdaigle sorte de la classe, encore en train de fourrer un paquet de parchemins en vrac dans son sac trop rempli. Quand elle les vit, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de les voir encore là. Remus s'en amusa. De temps à autre, elle lui rappelait sa première année, quand il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait avoir des amis.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Oh… je m'éparpille toujours trop, répondit-elle en achevant de tasser ses affaires pour arriver à fermer le sac.

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un pour copier ses notes en cas de besoin ! conseilla Sirius en balançant son sac sur son épaule. C'est le truc. N'est-ce pas, Remus ?

Le jeune homme roula les yeux en reprenant son sac lui aussi et en se mettant en route vers la Grande Salle à côté de Kyana.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris ce cours, Sirius. Tout ce qui semble t'intéresser, ce sont les véhicules. Il n'a jamais vu de moto de sa vie mais il sait exactement comment en démonter et remonter une, expliqua James à Kyana.

- Hey ! J'aime l'étude des moldus. C'est très intéressant. Mais tu peux bien parler, Jamesie boy, pourquoi tu l'as prise toi, mmmmmm ? répliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Un homme averti en vaut deux. Il doit être prêt pour sa future belle-famille, dit très sérieusement Kyana.

Passé le premier moment de surprise, Remus éclata de rire avec Sirius. James essaya de retrouver sa dignité en foudroyant la jeune fille du regard, bien qu'il fut amusé. Depuis le temps, il était habitué à être coupé dans ses excuses (auxquelles il finissait presque par croire, à force de les répéter), mais de la part de Kyana, d'ordinaire si gentille et discrète, ça donnait une toute autre dimension.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de persécuter les gens, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, répondit timidement Kyana en rougissant légèrement.

Ils rirent à nouveau, James avec eux, cette fois.

- Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas la cible la plus facile, après tout, dit Sirius fièrement.

- Oh, c'est simplement que James m'a ouvert sa porte la plus vulnérable, Sirius. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, répliqua Kyana avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Décidément, cette fille avait deux facettes… où était passée la timidité ?

- Par chance, je ne suis pas susceptible… soupira Sirius

Remus regarda Sirius par-dessus la tête de Kyana.

- … avec mes amis, se reprit-il rapidement, avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

- Remercions le Seigneur, soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel – ou du moins, au plafond.

La discussion sembla close, pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la Serdaigle reprenne la parole.

- Mais toi, Remus…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire en coin. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui demander ses points faibles, ou les raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi Etude des Moldus ? Oh, il était prévenu, maintenant, il savait qu'elle pouvait taquiner aussi bien qu'un bon Maraudeur…

Mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tout d'un coup.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Hein ? Oh ! Euh…

Elle se remit à rougir.

- …pardon. Je voulais simplement savoir… Sirius, la mécanique. James, sa belle-famille. Mais toi, pourquoi l'étude des Moldus ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que c'est principalement parce que je voulais savoir comment ils font pour se débrouiller sans la magie. Je dois dire qu'ils sont ingénieux. Compliqués mais ingénieux, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et toi ?

- La même chose ! Et parce que j'aime tout savoir.

- Et c'est pourquoi elle a quatre options. _Quatre_ ! Moi, j'en ai trois et je me trouve surchargé.

- Surchargé ? Il n'y a aucun devoirs et travaux pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et tu inventes n'importe quoi pour ceux de divination ! Il n'y a que pour l'étude des Moldus que tu travailles, et encore, tu copies sur Remus ! s'écria James.

Remus fit une grimace de martyr en direction de Sirius dans le dos de James et Kyana.

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne suis pas le seul, Jamesie !

- Certes, mais moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu être surchargé et je ne copie pas sur Remus.

- Il marque un point, remarqua celui-ci d'un ton neutre.

- Grmf… Tu prends toujours pour lui. Pas juste, grommela Sirius en mettant le pied dans la Grande Salle.

Ils se tirèrent la langue tandis que la jeune Serdaigle riait à gorge déployée.

- Voilà la croisée des chemins, soupira Sirius avec un geste théâtral. Kyana, petite fille, nous te laissons ici.

- Bon appétit, finit James avec un grand sourire. A plus tard…

James et Sirius se glissèrent de l'autre côté de la table Gryffondor, et Remus s'effaça pour laisser passer Kyana dans le petit couloir entre leur deux tables.

- Les dames d'abord… dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Oh, galant…

- Ouaip ! Avec le temps, James a fini par déteindre sur moi.

Ils rirent en avançant jusqu'à leurs places respectives. Il prit congé de Kyana en lui adressant un grand sourire et continua jusqu'au bout de la table, où avaient pris place ses amis.

Lily leva un regard pétillant vers eux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- Pauvre Kyana, tout de même, dit-elle avec un soupir.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle a eu l'honneur que tu lui parles, mon cher Sirius. Toi, et James, et Remus. Et maintenant, elle va avoir la moitié des filles de Poudlard à dos.

Les trois garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Seulement la moitié ? s'exclama Sirius, feignant le désespoir.

Les autres roulèrent les yeux et Cathy lui envoya sa serviette au visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Remus à Lily.

- Tu n'as pas vu leur tête, quand vous êtes arrivés ? Si un regard pouvait tuer, Kyana serait raide morte, et plutôt cent fois qu'une.

Lupin jeta un regard autour de lui – évidemment, tout le monde était retourné à ses activités, sans plus s'occuper d'eux. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien vu, conclut-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Evidemment, Monsieur Remus ne remarque pas ces choses-là, dit Cathy avec une moue exaspérée. Tu ne les remarqueraient pas si elles venaient se jeter à tes pieds !

- Pourquoi feraient-elles ça ? demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

James, Peter et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, et Lily posa la main sur son bras en souriant largement.

- Tu es un grand innocent…

- Finalement, interrompit Peter pour venir au secours de Remus. Comment était votre cours ?

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent tôt au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, comme à leur habitude, et réservèrent immédiatement les places au fond de la classe. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment hâte de commencer ces cours-là. Remus aimait bien la matière, pourtant, et il aurait pu y exceller si le professeur ne le détestait pas autant.

Spite entra bientôt dans la classe, son habituelle expression furieuse fixée à ses traits. Remus s'appliqua à paraître attentif sans regarder le professeur trop directement. Celui-ci se mit à faire un résumé des divers monstres qu'ils avaient étudiés au cours des années précédentes. Bien sûr, il ne se priva pas de son sujet préféré, qui étaient…

- … les loups-garous, bien sûr ! On n'a retrouvé les corps des malheureux enfants que le lendemain matin. Ils étaient tellement lacérés que les Aurors ont dû les reconstituer avant que les parents ne puissent les reconnaître.

Lily grimaça et Peter pâlit. James et Sirius étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre avec un air d'ennui profond. Cathy gribouillait sur un morceau de parchemin froissé. Les autres gryffondor n'en menaient pas large, mais par rapport à leur première année, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

- … mais en vain : le troll a écrasé le crâne de cet idiot sans un second regard…

Remus était fortement tenté de se mettre à dessiner, lui aussi, sur un morceau de parchemin, mais s'il faisait cela, il serait certainement interrogé par Spite dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Passons cependant au sujet du jour : les vampires… Je ne nierais pas que les Moldus, dans leur folklore, les ont souvent confondus avec les loups-garous… grossière erreur, et qui a coûté la vie de plus d'un…

Après tout, Spite semblait d'humeur joyeuse, et trop occupé par ses descriptions de carnage. Remus sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge et y traça distraitement quelques lignes, une oreille encore attentive au cours, au cas où. Il fit une rapide esquisse de Lily avec son expression mi-horrifiée, mi-exaspérée par le professeur. L'ennui de Cathy mit moins d'une minute à se tracer sur le papier. James… Sirius… Peter… quelques autres élèves. Il en était presque à dessiner Spite, mais un nouveau visage se profila sous ses doigts. Un visage féminin. Ah… Kyana. Grands yeux bleus, expression ouverte et joyeuse. Il hésita un instant sur ses cheveux. Est-ce qu'il préférait quand ils étaient lâchés, ou tressés ?

- M. Lupin…

Remus eut un tel sursaut que la plume traça un large trait transversal sur le dessin en crissant. Il leva les yeux en tentant d'afficher un air innocent.

- Oui, professeur ?

Dans un mouvement désinvolte, il retourna son parchemin et se prépara à affronter Spite.

- Pourriez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Les moldus ont longtemps cru que les armes d'argent étaient efficaces contre les vampires, alors qu'elles n'ont d'effet que sur les loups-garous ?

La fureur et la déception du professeur étaient presque palpable alors qu'il se retournait vers le tableau en continuant son cours. Il surveilla Remus pendant le reste du cours, cependant, et le pauvre garçon se trouva forcé d'écouter, une fois de plus, assez pour remplir une vingtaine de films d'horreurs moldus.

Ce fut en conséquence un vrai soulagement que la fin du cours. En rangeant ses affaires, Remus put enfin retourner son parchemin et y inspecter l'étendue du désastre. Le trait barrait la majorité des esquisses. Il haussa les épaules, froissa le dessin raté et le jeta dans une poubelle, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- Aaaah, mon héros ! s'écria Sirius en tendant les bras vers lui. J'aime quand tu arrives à mettre Spite dans cet état !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a fait de ses vacances, commenta Lily, encore un peu pâle.

- Il a pris des bains de sang…

La jeune Evans allongea une claque sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- T'es pas drôle !

- C'est pas ma faute, ce prof me rend vraiment dingue !

S'ensuivit quelques imitations plutôt échevelées, qui réduirent le groupe à un fou rire incontrôlable. Et soudain, en plein milieu d'un couloir, Sirius bondit en avant, se saisit de la pauvre Kyana qui passait par là, et fit sa meilleure impression de fou échappé de l'asile.

- Fais attention aux vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiires ! dit-il d'une voix de psychopathe. Ils vont venir te mordre pendant ton sommeil ! Achètes-toi un collier à l'ail et prends ton bain dans l'eau bénite ! Au secours ! Au secours ! Ils sont partout !

Avec ce dernier cri de terreur, il lâcha Kyana et s'enfuit dans le couloir… dans le mauvais couloir, en fait… s'il ne voulait pas atterrir en Potions plutôt qu'en Histoire, il aurait dû prendre de l'autre côté… mais enfin…

- Je serais prêt à parier que vous arrivez tout juste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit Jasper avec un large sourire.

- Wouah ! Comment t'as fait pour deviner ça ? demanda Cathy, l'air surprise.

- Gracieuseté des cours de Divination, ma chère, répliqua Jasper.

Les deux groupes éclatèrent de rire.

- Donc, on va avoir droit aux vampires ? C'est exactement là qu'on s'en va, dit Briget avec une moue de dépit.

- Oh non… Il fait un résumé de toutes les bestioles dangereuses ! Il fait une sorte de buffet ! Super génial ! uh-uh ! dit James en hochant la tête avec vigueur.

- La viande est saignante, par contre, ajouta Cathy avec un clin d'œil.

- Ca promet… Et vous allez où, vous ? demanda Edward.

- Dormir ! répondit Remus avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Histoire… on en revient. Mais de quoi ça parle, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais relire mes notes, dit Faith en haussant les épaules. Bon ! Faudrait y aller, sinon, on va devoir s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Remus reporta soudain toute son attention sur Faith, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, mais ce fut Cathy qui exprima sa stupéfaction.

- Parce que tu veux t'asseoir juste en face de Spite ? s'étonna Cathy.

- Faith en pince pour lui, dit Kyana sur un ton de confidence.

- Et bien… tous les goûts sont dans la nature…

Oui, et après tout, il existait des monstres dans la nature… autre que Remus lui-même, bien sûr… mais il pouvait bien y avoir un miracle… peut-être Spite montrait-il un tout autre visage aux Serdaigle ?

- **…aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh…**

Ah… Sirius venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Remus fit un petit sourire en coin, et fixa d'un air rêveur le coin où son ami avait de nouveau disparu. Les Serdaigle semblaient plutôt décontenancés par ce passage « éclair » de Sirius, mais ne firent pas de remarque… il s'agissait de Sirius, après tout.

- C'est une façon comme une autre de montrer qu'il s'est trompé de côté, dit finalement Remus.

- Tant qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de vampires, dit Peter.

- Et bien, bonne chance avec Spite ! On doit aller attraper le dément avant qu'il ne se fasse mal quelque part. A bientôt ! dit James avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Sirius.

Remus se précipita à sa suite. On ne savait jamais, après tout, avec Black.

Finalement, ils ne dormirent pas tant que ça, en Histoire. Sirius et James s'étaient remis – bien sûr – à parler de Quidditch juste avant le cours et, plutôt que d'abandonner la conversation, ils la continuèrent par parchemin interposé.

A la fin du cours, ils sortirent en reprenant la polémique sur les mauvais balais comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption.

Arrivés à la salle commune, cependant, James et Cathy recommençaient à parler de Base-Ball, et de différentes applications qu'ils pourraient faire dans leur technique de jeu. Ces deux-là ne le remarquèrent pas, mais Sirius resta plutôt irrité pendant le reste de la soirée.


	3. Un cours mouvementé

AN : C'est gentil à vous tous de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au troisième chapitre… bien que je n'aime pas les couteaux, encore moins s'ils sont sous ma gorge… Cherchez pas d'autres couteaux, ce n'est PAS ce qui m'a fait accélérer…

Merci encore à tout le monde pour les reviews… merci surtout à Fred et George, sans qui je serais sortie du schéma de leur histoire. La plupart des idées leur appartiennent, en particulier l'idée de me faire écrire le point de vue de Remus, ainsi que Lunard.

Et comme d'habitude, ma déclaration d'amour à mes beta-readers préférés, Lunard, Fred et George ! I LOVE YOU ! 

Le Mardi matin avait déjà un petit goût de routine. Avant même le cours de Sortilèges, James et Sirius taquinèrent allègrement les filles d'avoir commencé la journée plus tôt qu'eux, avec Arithmancie. Selon toute vraisemblance, d'ailleurs, ils les taquineraient ainsi tout au long de l'année. Le deuxième cours de Sortilèges n'avaient pas plus de nouveautés que celui de la veille, et celui de Spite ne variait pas.

- Je m'ennuie ! commenta Sirius au repas de midi, avant d'engouffrer la moitié d'une tarte aux pommes.

- Déjà ? demanda Cathy, les yeux brillants. On n'est là que depuis deux jours…

- Attends donc un peu, la semaine prochaine, on va crouler sous le travail…

James et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel à la prédiction de Lily.

- Rien dont on ne puisse venir à bout… dit le préfet avec un sourire.

- … en tout cas, c'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, continua Sirius.

- Vois-tu, douce Lily, dit Remus, ce que Sirius voulait exprimer…

- … c'est qu'il est grand temps…

- … de faire parler des Maraudeurs.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à James, qui avait fini sa phrase, et se tourna vers Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, mais il n'en est pas question, répondit la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as même pas entendu mon idée ! s'offusqua Sirius.

- Non, mais je suis sûre que je ne l'aimerais pas.

- Il s'agit juste d'explorer la double aile ouest du château ! On ne la connaît pas bien !

- Trop près de la Salle Commune des Serpentard…

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

- Absolument pas !

Remus prit son air le plus offusqué, de même que Peter, James et Sirius. C'était en vain. Lily Evans restait inflexible.

- Si tu veux, proposa Remus avec un petit air innocent, je peux les surveiller…

- Parce que tu crois être plus sage qu'eux ?

Cathy éclata de rire devant l'air déçu du jeune Lupin.

- C'est quelque chose que notre Lily en version préfète, hein ?

Ils se mirent tous à rire, Lily rougissant légèrement, et, ayant terminé le repas, se levèrent de table.

- Si ce n'est pas l'aile ouest, alors ce sera la Forêt Interdite, soupira Sirius. Je crois qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver des griffons si on va assez loin…

La jeune Evans ignora complètement la remarque, et commença avec Cathy une discussion typiquement féminine sur les beaux jeunes hommes qui passaient par là. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce serait donc la Forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant, Jamesie ? demanda Sirius.

- Métamorphoses, répondit Remus avant même que Potter ne puisse consulter son emploi du temps.

- Avec les Serdaigle ?

- Yep !

- Génial ! On va voir Kyana !

Remus vit Cathy froncer les sourcils, mais elle vit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et commenta à Lily les formes du capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre rouge pivoine la pauvre fille.

- En parlant des Serdaigle, ils sont là-bas.

Les six Gryffondor obliquèrent immédiatement et rejoignirent les Serdaigle à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Certains d'entre eux semblaient moins que contents de les voir.

- Hello ! dit Sirius avec un sourire radieux.

- Encore là, toi ?

Et ça, c'était la froide réponse de Thomas, si Remus se rappelait bien de son prénom. Les autres, cependant, leur sourirent chaleureusement.

- Ouaip ! répondit Sirius sans se laisser démonter. J'ai décidé de mettre de la pression sur Kyana pour qu'elle m'accepte. Je suis une sorte de témoin de Jéhovah des amis. Je force toujours l'entrée. N'est-ce pas, mon petit pote ?

- En effet… gémit Remus en roulant les yeux. Mais si ça t'embête, Kyana, on peut l'attacher.

- Mais non, je crois bien que je vais arriver à vivre avec sa vente à pression.

- Yé !

- Mais ce n'est pas dit que je suis acheteuse…

- Zut…

Remus éclata de rire avec les autres. Cathy eut une expression fugace d'appréciation en direction de Kyana. Ca devait l'irriter profondément de ne pas trouver une raison rationnelle de détester la jeune Serdaigle, songea Remus avec un sourire en coin. On ne pouvait rien reprocher à Kyana…

- Oh, Remus, pendant que j'y pense… Je dois te mettre au défi ! dit Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

Le pauvre garçon, tiré de ses pensées, écarquilla les yeux.

- Un défi ? Je ne suis pas très doué à l'escrime…

- Mais il semblerait que tu le sois aux échecs ! répondit le Serdaigle du tac au tac.

- Ah ça, oui, je m'en sors bien.

- Il s'en sort bien… Le bel euphémisme ! C'est le meilleur ! protesta Cathy.

Remus rougit un peu et balbutia une protestation, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Sirius pensait déjà à toutes les préparations, banderoles, date, lieu. Quelque chose disait à Remus que son ami n'était pas étranger à ce défi. Il ne put que soupirer avant de rentrer, résigné, dans la salle de classe.

Lupin constata plutôt avec soulagement que McGonagall commençait un cours sur les Animagi. James et Sirius ne manquaient jamais d'être attentifs à ces cours-là, et ils ne firent pas exception à la règle ce jour-là. Mais au moins, personne ne parla plus de la partie d'échecs.

Le cours était ardu. Remus, ainsi que la plupart des élèves, suivait comme il pouvait. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne se laisse entraîner dans son sujet favori, du moins. Elle se lança dans une explication de magie essentielle tellement entremêlée que tous les élèves cessèrent d'écrire, même les Serdaigle, pour la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné.

- Oui, enfin, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir la théorie fondamentale de Weinberg sur les transformations Animagiennes pour le moment. C'était juste une parenthèse. Pour en revenir à ce qui sera utile cette année, pour les BUSEs…

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement généralisé et chacun retourna à ses notes. La suite du cours, si elle était plus compréhensible, n'était pas exactement facile non plus. Peter, à côté de Remus, prenait ses notes rapidement, l'air intéressé. Lupin, intrigué, lui écrivit un mot sur un bout de parchemin et le lui passa discrètement.

Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

La réponse lui parvint sans trop tarder.

J'essaie.

Ah… pour quelqu'un qui essayait, il semblait y arriver remarquablement bien. Mais il était vrai que la Métamorphose était la spécialité de Peter, et qu'il y excellait… peut-être pas autant que James et Sirius, cependant.

La deuxième partie du cours portait sur un tout autre sujet, et James et Sirius se déchaînèrent. Remus poussa bien quelques soupirs, pour la forme, pour montrer qu'il restait la conscience du groupe, mais il ne fut pas en reste quand il s'agissait de dire des bêtises.

- Au fait, Remus, demanda James quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Cette bombabouse ? On n'en a pas entendu parler ?

- Non, hélas, soupira le garçon. Rogue est sorti de la Salle Commune le premier, c'est lui qui a mis le pied dedans…

- Et ce n'est pas bien ? demanda Peter, un peu perdu.

- Ce n'est pas drôle quand c'est lui, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire malin. Son odeur cache celle de la bombabouse, et personne ne remarque rien.

La plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient à portée de voix – et il y en avait quelques uns, Sirius n'étant pas particulièrement discret – éclatèrent de rire. McGonagall se tourna vers lui avec une expression furibonde. Les autres Maraudeurs autour de Sirius baissèrent vivement la tête pour cacher leurs sourires.

- M. Black, c'est encore cinq points que vous faites perdre à votre maison, et si vous ne cessez pas cela très vite, vous pourriez avoir une retenue également.

- Désolé, professeur, répondit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Bien… Vous avez tous bien travaillé, on se revoit Vendredi. Essayez donc de préparer le premier chapitre…

La plupart des élèves, soulagés de voir le cours finir quelques minutes en avance, bondirent presque à l'extérieur. Sirius fit un signe de main à Kyana, que ses amis entraînaient vers la sortie à grande vitesse et eut une petite moue déçue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus en fermant son sac.

- Trois jours à Poudlard, et toujours pas de retenue, gémit le jeune Black. Je dois rouiller…

Les autres ricanèrent, et ils sortirent de la salle de classe.

- Alors, Jamesie, finalement, tu comptes réveiller tes joueurs à trois ou quatre heures du matin, samedi ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus de la part de Cathy pour que James débatte à nouveau de Quidditch avec elle. Sirius et Lily, soupirant, traînèrent derrière avec Remus et Peter, en petit groupe désordonné, parlant de tout et de rien.

Même le lendemain matin, James et Cathy continuaient à débattre de la meilleure manière de mener leur équipe à la victoire cette année.

- Quand vous aurez fini de voler dans votre petit monde de balais parfaits et d'entraînements intensifs, vous pourrez peut-être nous accompagner en Botanique ? suggéra Lily en repoussant son assiette vide et en se levant.

Les deux fous du Quidditch levèrent la tête en même temps et consultèrent leurs montres avec le même synchronisme.

- Ca tombe bien, Lily, s'exclama Cathy en sautant sur ses pieds et en attrapant son sac, je voudrais avoir ton avis… J'ai remarqué ce Poufsouffle, hier… discret, mais vaut la peine… 

Elles laissèrent les garçons plantés là et sortirent à grands pas de la Salle Commune, leur conversation se perdant dans le brouhaha de la foule.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent – enfin – à les rejoindre aux serres, ils les retrouvèrent de très bonne humeur.

- Alors, ce Poufsouffle ? demanda innocemment Remus, sans se préoccuper des regards noirs de James et Sirius.

- Plus stupide qu'un manche à balai, rapporta Lily dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Oh… un balai moldu, bien sûr !

James était trop occupé à sourire victorieusement pour s'offusquer de l'erreur de Lily.

- Allez, les enfants ! Le cours a commencé ! Quatre par table, s'il vous plaît, pas plus !

La voix joyeuse de la jeune professeur Chourave les arracha à leur conversation. Les quatre Maraudeurs investirent la table la plus proche, et Lily et Cathy s'empressèrent de chercher Kyana parmi les Serdaigle – elles ne voulaient pas faire équipe avec les autres Gryffondor…

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, et Remus eut la chance d'échapper à la bataille de terreau que débutèrent James et Sirius. De l'autre côté de la salle, il pouvait juste entrevoir, de temps en temps, Lily et Cathy qui faisaient de même.

- Qui se ressemblent… marmonna-t-il à la fin du cours, tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lup ? demanda Sirius

- Rien, rien… il te reste encore un peu de terre sur la manche droite…

- Oh, merci…

- Et qui a l'énorme chance d'avoir un cours en plus ? chantonna James.

- Moi ! répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.

- Accroc du travail…

Il éclata de rire en voyant ses amis grimacer. Cathy, Lily et le groupe des Serdaigle les rejoignirent à la porte de la serre.

- Ah ! Une heure de libre avant le repas, insista Peter. Je crois que je vais aller dormir.

- Paresseux ! grogna Sirius qui avait apparemment beaucoup d'idées sur de meilleurs moyens d'occuper une heure de libre.

- Nous aussi, on a une heure de libre, intervint soudain une Serdaigle en se collant pratiquement contre Sirius avec une subtilité digne d'un Serpentard.

- Oh… mes sincères félicitations.

Sirius n'en menait pas large, et il écrasa à moitié le pied de James en essayant de s'écarter sans en avoir l'air. James resta stoïque, et ce fut Cathy qui sauva la mise au pauvre Black en bousculant la Serdaigle – April ? – pour prendre sa place.

Etait-ce de soulagement, ou par simple envie ? Sirius passa le bras autour de la taille de Cathy d'un geste naturel. Remus se redressa en ouvrant grand les yeux, et il ne fut pas le seul.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ces deux-là arrêteraient de se tourner autour…

Malheureusement, si le geste fit fuir April et la majorité des Serdaigle, Cathy ne réagit pas, et Sirius la laissa aller sans insister. Remus roula les yeux discrètement, et accéléra le pas…

- Bon, si on ne veut pas être en retard, on va devoir aller plus vite ! dit-il avec un rapide regard à Kyana. A plus tard !

- Bon cours, bande de chanceux !

- On pensera à vous !

Il se retourna pour leur faire un bref clin d'œil et reprit son chemin à côté de Kyana, en calquant son pas sur le sien. Ce n'était pas poli de distancer, voire même de semer les jeunes filles…

- Je… Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dit-elle soudain au milieu d'un couloir.

- Oh… d'accord. Mais dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard. A plus tard !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire et continua son chemin.

Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de se dépêcher, en fin de compte. Quand il arriva dans la salle de classe, il n'y avait encore personne, ni élève, ni professeur. Il n'avait pas tant d'avance que ça, si ?

Par automatisme, il se dirigea tout au fond de la classe, à sa place habituelle et s'assit en soupirant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, en fait, de passer encore une heure en cours. Il aimait bien les runes, il adorait déchiffrer les anciennes langues, en particulier les langues magiques, mais aujourd'hui…

Il pouvait toujours s'asseoir à côté de Kyana, mais elle s'asseyait toujours devant… Peut-être qu'elle voudrait bien lui tenir compagnie s'il s'avançait un peu. Au moins au milieu de la classe.

Il haussa rapidement les épaules et prit toutes ses affaires pour déménager. De cette façon, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait se mettre à côté de lui. Si elle ne voulait pas… eh bien, il la comprenait parfaitement.

Il se prépara tranquillement au cours, et parcourut rapidement ses notes de l'année d'avant, pendant que les autres élèves arrivaient.

Il grimaça lorsque les Poufsouffle s'installèrent derrière lui en gloussant. Il se rappelait, maintenant, pourquoi il préférait se mettre au fond. Ces filles gloussaient sans arrêt.

Enfin, juste comme sa montre indiquait l'heure du début de cours, Kyana arriva, apparemment à bout de souffle, à côté de lui. Il dégagea la place que gardait son sac.

- Pile à l'heure ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mon sac a gardé ta place bien au chaud.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à ses notes. Où était passé la joviale Kyana de Botanique ?

- Euh… ça va ? finit-il par demander.

- Oh, oui, très bien ! J'avais peur d'être… en retard !

Alors, elle avait vraiment couru ? Il leva la tête vers l'avant de la classe, où le professeur brillait par son absence.

- Bah, le professeur Berry n'est jamais à l'heure de toute façon, dit-il en montrant cette évidence du menton.

Kyana rit, et commença à sortir ses affaires.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu de la classe ?

La question prit le pauvre garçon au dépourvu, et il détourna le regard.

- Oh… C'est que… Je me suis dit… En supposant que tu aurais voulu t'asseoir avec moi, ce qui est le cas, j'ai pensé que le milieu de la classe était un compromis équitable…

- Un compromis équitable ?

- Ben oui… tu es toujours assise dans la première rangée et moi dans la dernière…

- C'est très équitable, en effet. Serais-tu un descendant du Roi Salomon ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Je n'aurais pas eu d'objection à m'asseoir au fond, reprit Kyana avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Zut. Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il eut une petite pensée pour les Poufsouffle qui, d'ailleurs, par un quelconque miracle, ne gloussaient plus. Mais c'était sans doute parce que le professeur Berry venait d'arriver, vêtue d'une large robe aux motifs léopard.

Remus remit en ordre les parchemins qu'il avait consultés et se mit en position pour écouter le cours.

- Alors, bonnes vacances ? demanda le professeur Berry avec un grand sourire à sa classe.

Il y eut quelques réponses affirmatives et enthousiastes. Remus baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses notes des années précédentes, peu désireux de participer à la conversation. Avec le résumé de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait en perspective, il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Il laissa donc son esprit vagabonder un peu, sans se départir de son air attentif.

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas sous la torture, il commença à mettre au point quelques bons projets typiquement Maraudeuresques qui pourraient passer par le véto de Lily – ou non. L'escapade de la veille, dans la Forêt Interdite, avait été relativement tranquille. Du moins, si on ne prenait pas en compte la découverte impromptue d'un hippogriffe absolument sauvage, et d'un sphinx désœuvré. Sirius finirait vraiment par s'ennuyer… et c'était une des choses à éviter à tout prix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kyana, se demandant vaguement si elle s'ennuyait autant que lui. Elle était sérieuse dans son travail, sûrement elle avait dû revoir ses cours pendant les vacances.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air ennuyé, mais préoccupé, et Remus se rappela de son changement entre la Botanique et ce cours. Tout en gardant loin de lui le simple concept de fourrer le nez dans les affaires personnelles des autres, il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un préoccupé.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a tué elle-même, le léopard ? murmura-t-il en désignant le professeur d'un mouvement de la tête.

Kyana manqua d'éclater de rire, et dut rassembler tout son sérieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il arriverait à la dérider ainsi… il lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention au professeur, qui commençait justement le premier cours de l'année.

Le cours était, par ailleurs, très intéressant, et Remus savait qu'il passerait à la bibliothèque pour consulter quelques sources que Berry avait citées. Bien sûr, Sirius se moquerait de lui…

Kyana s'agitait vaguement sur son siège, et elle semblait mal à l'aise. Remus s'en inquiéta une fois, et elle prétendit être fatiguée. Il n'insista pas, ne voulant pas être importun, jusqu'à ce que…

- La ferme ! grogna-t-elle soudain, assez fort pour que la classe entière l'entende.

Remus sursauta violemment, et tourna vers elle des yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction. De toutes les bouches, c'était sans doute la dernière de laquelle il pensait entendre ce genre de choses !

- Je vous demande pardon, Mlle Wald ? demanda le professeur Berry. Est-ce que vous venez de me dire de la fermer ?

- Euh… Non ! Je vous _jure _que ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais. C'est que… Je… Et bien…

- C'est ma faute, professeur, coupa Remus, prenant pitié de la pauvre Kyana. C'est moi qui n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions et elle n'arrive pas à suivre le cours. Il semblerait que j'ai un peu trop exagéré. Je suis désolé.

Il lança un sourire d'excuse à Berry, en espérant que Kyana pouvait cesser de le regarder avec cette expression horrifiée. Cela servirait à la crédibilité de l'histoire, qui en avait bien besoin, d'après l'expression du professeur.

- Hum… On va dire que je vous crois, M. Lupin, dit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor… Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, je vous prie…

Remus hocha la tête sans quitter son parchemin des yeux, l'air coupable, et empoigna discrètement le bras de Kyana à côté de lui, qui semblait vouloir protester. La jeune Wald le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

- Laisse, lui murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir, et se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur, qui avait repris son cours. Il serra un peu plus fort, secouant doucement la tête.

Elle finit par céder, et s'avachit dans son siège avec une moue boudeuse qui le fit sourire.       

Cela l'amusa beaucoup moins, par contre, de la voir partir à la fin du cours avec un air tellement coupable. Apparemment, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il lui importait si peu d'avoir une retenue, et c'était stupide qu'elle se torture l'esprit pour si peu de choses…

- Alors, M. Lupin, on dérange les élèves ? demanda le professeur en s'approchant de lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre en roulant ses derniers parchemins et en les fourrant dans son sac.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Je ne recommencerais plus…

- Ce n'est pas tant que vous ayez eu à poser des questions qui m'étonne… même si c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…

Remus haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien, puisque, apparemment, Berry n'attendait pas de commentaires particuliers.

- … Ce qui me stupéfie, par contre, continua-t-elle imperturbablement, c'est que Kyana est d'ordinaire très calme et patiente… très gentille.

- J'ai vraiment dû pousser le bouchon, alors, commenta-t-il sobrement.

Elle le regarda un moment, les bras croisés, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- D'accord, prince charmant. Protégez votre princesse. Mais ça vous coûtera.

Le commentaire irrita Remus au plus haut point, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce n'était qu'une métaphore.

- Une détention ? demanda-t-il avec un air coupable.

- Pas n'importe laquelle, acquiesça-t-elle en laissant tomber un énorme paquet de parchemins sur le bureau devant lui. Voilà les copies des troisième année, toutes maisons confondues. Même si vous aviez des questions sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est dans votre compétence de les corriger, n'est-ce pas ? Vous reviendrez me voir ce soir, si vous avez le temps, pour qu'on puisse vérifier votre travail et attribuer les notes…

Il hocha la tête et agrandit magiquement son sac pour y faire tenir le paquet de parchemins supplémentaire. Il avait l'habitude que le professeur Berry lui demande un petit peu d'aide, mais pas à ce point-là. Heureusement, il avait son après-midi de libre, il pourrait sans doute tout faire sans aucun problème.

- A ce soir, donc, M. Lupin.


	4. Jalousies et Mensonges

NA : Je sais, ça a mis longtemps pour venir, mais nous y voilà ! Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui donnent du courage pour continuer ! Je ferais bien un peu plus de détails, mais là je suis crevée, et je suis pas en vacances…

Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

4 – Jalousies et Mensonges…

Remus balança son sac sur ses épaules en entrant dans la Grande Salle, cherchant une meilleure position. Combien diable pouvait-il y avoir de troisième années ayant opté pour Etudes des Runes cette année ? Pourquoi le professeur Berry devait-elle se croire obligée d'imposer des devoirs de _deux_ rouleaux de parchemin ?

Son sac n'était pas lourd à proprement parler, mais il fut heureux de le déposer à ses pieds avant de s'asseoir à la table Gryffondor.

- … Mais où étais-tu ? On a presque terminé !

Il leva les yeux vers Cathy, qui venait effectivement de se servir un énorme dessert, et s'assit avec soulagement.

- Eh bien, on m'a retenu à la fin de la classe, expliqua-t-il vaguement en commençant à se servir une assiette copieuse.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Détention…

En un instant, Sirius s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur dans son siège, un air faussement outré collé à son visage.

- _Quoi_ ? C'est pas juste ! C'est toujours moi qui ai la première de l'année !

- Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir, mon cher, mais cette année, c'est moi qui l'ai… Non pas que je l'ai ardemment désirée…

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Je proteste ! Quelque soit le professeur – incompétent, à mon avis – de Runes qui t'ai mis en détention, elle ne sait pas reconnaître un vrai danger pour l'école ! Si je suis toujours le premier puni au cours de l'année scolaire, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Ne fais pas cette tête, James, ce n'est _pas_ parce que je suis assez stupide pour me faire prendre… C'est juste l'honneur qui convient à l'étudiant le plus dangereux…

Remus eut un petit rire et se mit à manger en écoutant l'étrange discours de Sirius. Lily, à côté de lui, riait à perdre haleine à toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait raconter, et James… il était vrai que James faisait une drôle de tête en regardant Sirius.

- Par exemple, cette fois où j'ai mis des clous sur la chaise à Spite…

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus, s'étonna Lily entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais ébruité… ce jour-là, c'est le professeur Flitwick qui a pris cette chaise, et il y a mis une énorme pile de coussins…

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, sauf peut-être de la part de James, qui accorda à peine un sourire à son ami.

- KYANA !

Remus s'étrangla à moitié sur la bouchée qu'il venait d'engouffrer, et les rires cessèrent net partout à la table Gryffondor. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement vers la table des Serdaigle, où Jasper fixait d'un œil exaspéré une Kyana rougissante et embarrassée.

La jeune fille ignora les questions de son ami pour se tourner vers Remus avec un air malheureux et coupable. Le jeune Lupin gronda intérieurement. Elle ne se torturait pas encore l'esprit sur ce cours ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Remus. Mais tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, ce n'est pas juste. C'est vraiment très gentil, mais injuste.

Si, elle se torturait encore l'esprit. 

- Kyana ! protesta-t-il gentiment. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, tu sais ?

- Mais… Mais… c'était ma faute ! Tu n'avais pas à me couvrir ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta première détention, mais celle-là, tu ne la méritais pas.

Remus ignora tous ses amis qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres, mourant d'envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Même Lily n'arrivait pas à camoufler la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'occasion où j'en aurais mérité une et que je ne me suis jamais fait coincer. C'est un juste retour des choses ! Et puis, elle m'a simplement ordonner de lui donner un coup de main au lieu de me le demander. Un petit travail qu'elle n'a pas le temps de faire. J'aurais sans doute le temps de le faire cet après-midi, je n'ai aucun cours. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

- Mais…

- Tout ce que je demande, interrompit-il doucement alors qu'un sourire tirait les coins de sa bouche, c'est de savoir _pourquoi_.

Le visage de Kyana passa rapidement du rose au blanc, puis au rouge vif, et Remus craignit de trop l'embarrasser.

- Je ne te le demande pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il rapidement, sans toutefois se départir de son petit sourire, mais j'ai une mémoire infaillible, et notre prochain cours est jeudi, je suis très patient.

La pauvre Kyana ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla se raviser, et la referma aussitôt. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de se retourner vers son repas en ignorant les regards avides autour de lui.

Les Gryffondor se retinrent cependant jusqu'à ce que les Serdaigle soient partis pour attaquer Remus avec leurs questions. A cette occasion, Sirius arrêta de lancer des regards bizarres à James, et James s'intéressa à nouveau à la conversation.

- Alors, demanda Sirius en se penchant autant qu'il pouvait vers Remus, qu'est-ce que Kyana a fait pour que tu prennes une détention en la couvrant ?

- Sirius ! s'indigna Lily aussitôt. Je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu ! Kyana n'est pas du genre à… faire des bêtises… comme vous !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, rétorqua Cathy, la seule qui était restée assez froide. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort !

Remus leva les mains pour les arrêter. Il en avait la tête qui tournait.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous concerne, les problèmes de Kyana en classe, d'accord ? Deuxio, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que cette mésaventure s'ébruite. Alors ce n'est plus la peine de me harceler comme cela.

- Toujours le gentleman, Remus, soupira Lily.

- Ben, et moi, alors ? demanda James avec un faux sourire.

Lily lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, et Remus allait sourire de leurs facéties, quand une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, faisant sortir de sa tête la détention qui l'attendait. Il y avait quelque chose de changé, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il était difficile de le définir, mais la complicité qu'ils avaient semblait différente, et il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Ils quittèrent la table en discutant gaiement, mais Remus resta silencieux, frappé de stupeur en les suivant. Il devait se tromper, bien sûr… il le devait !

James et Cathy marchaient devant, en pleine conversation, suivis de Lily, Sirius et Peter, et tous semblaient de bonne humeur. Il s'était trompé… rien n'avait changé.

- Quand vous aurez fini de traîner, tous les deux, lança soudain Sirius vers Cathy et James, on pourrait se dépêcher d'aller prendre nos affaires pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

Le cœur de Remus descendit d'un cran. Si, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé. S'il avait parlé d'un ton badin, Sirius semblait… jaloux ?!

Le monde tel que le connaissait Lupin sembla s'écrouler. C'était totalement dingue ! Juste un mauvais passage, sûrement. Tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre, c'était certain…

- Remus ?

L'interpelé sursauta violemment et se tourna vers le visage inquiet de la jeune Evans.

- Excuse-moi, Lily, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais…

- Je demandais ce que tu allais faire, puisque tu n'as pas de cours cet après-midi… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui… tu sais comme je suis… distrait… Pour te répondre, je vais travailler à la bibliothèque… un travail que Berry m'a donné à faire…

- Oh… très bien… bon courage, alors !

Lily lui sourit gentiment et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il bifurquait dans la direction générale de la bibliothèque, et que les autres continuaient vers la tour Gryffondor.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Remus fixa la première copie de la pile sans rien y comprendre ni rien corriger. Il ne cessait de se repasser dans sa tête, comme un film, toutes les scènes des précédents jours. Effectivement, il y avait des tensions entre ses amis, mais c'était si subtil, si ténu encore, qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Et il était encore temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre…

Finalement, arrivant tant bien que mal à se rassurer tout seul, il put se concentrer sur son travail pour l'achever presque d'une traite. La seule interruption fut une attaque-surprise de Madame Pince, après qu'il ait distraitement attiré un livre – alors qu'il était formellement interdit d'ensorceler les livres de cette bibliothèque, fut-ce par un malheureux « accio »…

Lorsqu'il posa enfin sa plume d'encre rouge pour frotter ses yeux fatigués et étirer son dos douloureux, la lumière dans l'énorme bibliothèque s'était considérablement affaiblie, et il constata avec surprise qu'il était presque huit heures, heure à laquelle il devait être dans le bureau de Berry.

Aussitôt, il murmura un juron, sauta sur ses pieds pour réunir toutes ses affaires en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et galopa vers la sortie sans accorder un regard à l'irascible Mme Pince.

Le professeur Berry ouvrit de grands yeux quand, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un Remus haletant, juste à l'heure prévue.

- M. Lupin ! s'étonna-t-elle. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Désolé… pas vu l'heure… viens juste de finir…

- Asseyez-vous !

Remus se laissa tomber dans son siège en reprenant rapidement son souffle.

- Vous savez… j'aurais compris, si vous étiez arrivé en retard… ce n'était pas la peine de vous épuiser comme ça…

Il releva la tête pour jeter un regard meurtrier au professeur… Est-ce que tout le monde cherchait à le contrarier ?

Il revint assez tard à la tour Gryffondor, mais ce fut pour trouver une bonne surprise. Tous ses amis étaient assis en demi-cercle autour du feu, et ils riaient tous ensemble à gorge déployée.

- Ah ! Te voilà, Remus ! appela Sirius dès qu'il le vit entrer. Viens, on va t'en raconter une bien bonne !

Le jeune homme s'assit entre Lily et Peter, intrigué, regardant partout autour de lui. Seuls Sirius et Cathy riaient un peu jaune, sans avoir l'air d'en vouloir aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Remus.

- La meilleure de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, répondit énigmatiquement Peter avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

- La meilleure, je ne crois pas, répliqua Sirius avec une grimace amusée. Je prie juste pour que, s'ils rééditent un jour l'histoire de Poudlard, ils omettront cette anecdote plutôt… humiliante.

Les autres s'efforcèrent de ne pas repartir dans un fou rire, mais il y eut plusieurs ricanement bien audibles.

- Riez, continua le jeune Black avec un faux air offusqué. Moi aussi, je ris, maintenant, mais je n'étais pas fier du tout quand McGonagall est venu me chercher !

Remus ne savait plus trop s'il devait être exaspéré de l'attitude théâtrale de Sirius, ou se laisser submerger par l'étonnement. Il était extrêmement rare que McGonagall vienne chercher un élève directement dans la Salle Commune, et Sirius ne mentait jamais lorsqu'il racontait ce genre d'histoire – même s'il ajoutait souvent une ou deux tournures de son invention.

- McGonagall est venu te chercher ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Un flot de rires se propagea à nouveau, et Sirius poussa un soupir exagéré.

- Voilà justement le problème. Elle semblait intimement convaincue que je projetais de me balader, cette nuit, dans l'école…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, intervint Remus.

- … _torse nu_ !

Le jeune Lupin resta bouche bée quelques instants, puis, sans prévenir, partit dans un grand rire franc et contagieux.

- Oh ! Mais je vois que mes malheurs t'affectent énormément, reprit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, au milieu des rires. Je vais donc m'arrêter là !

- Non ! S'il te plaît ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Sirius ne se fit pas prier pour continuer son petit numéro, tandis que les autres roulaient presque sur le sol.

- J'ai renié et renié, j'ai plaidé mon innocence toute blanche…

- Difficile à croire de quelqu'un qui proclamait être la plus grande menace étudiante de l'école, à midi !

- Il s'agit d'une affaire entièrement différente ! Quoi qu'il en soit, McGonagall a voulu me confronter avec l'auteur de cette odieuse dénonciation basée sur du vent…

- … et qui n'était autre que Thomas Kelsey, acheva Cathy avec une grimace de dégoût. Pas moche, mais une horrible petite cervelle.

- Thomas Kelsey, le Serdaigle ? s'étonna Lupin. L'ami de Kyana ?

- En personne, grogna Cathy. Et il était accompagné d'April Brookes, cette petite…

White qualifia la pauvre April d'un nom dont Remus était sûr qu'elle ne méritait pas, et qui fit repartir les rires de plus belle.

- Elle digère mal que McGonagall les ai mises toutes les deux sous un sort de Silence, murmura Peter à l'oreille de Remus, de manière à ce que tout le monde entende.

Cathy se retourna pour fusiller Peter du regard, mais ce fut Sirius qui reprit la parole le premier.

- Je suis fier de dire, cependant, que McGonagall a dû en plus immobiliser Cathy, qui s'était jetée sur April dès qu'elle a été incapable de parler.

- Quand tu ne peux pas plus aboyer, mords ! approuva Cathy avec un sourire d'ange légèrement psychopathe…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as aboyé ! commenta Sirius avec un long sifflement d'admiration. Même notre chère Minerva en est devenue toute rouge d'embarras.

La jeune White fit une petite révérence, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

- Et finalement ? demanda avidement Remus.

- Finalement ? Eh bien, j'ai été innocenté, bien entendu ! Thomas a perdu dix points à Serdaigle pour avoir colporté des mensonges grossiers ! Et moi… et moi, j'ai gagné une bonne idée…

Lily cessa immédiatement de rire, et se redressa tout droit.

- Sirius ! Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'enlèverais cinquante points, tu sais que je le ferais !

- Je plaisantais, Lily jolie… mais je suis sûr que, si l'idée te déplait, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde…

- Oh, l'idée lui plairait bien plus s'il s'agissait de James, je pense, suggéra Cathy avec un petit clin d'œil.

Les deux jeunes préfets de Gryffondor rougirent en un parfait synchronisme, et Remus sourit. Ce n'était vraiment rien, et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre…

- En parlant de mordre, dit soudain Remus. J'ai loupé le dîner, avec tout ça, et j'ai une faim de loup !

- Ça, ça veut dire : « razzia en cuisine » ! s'écria Sirius avec entrain. James Potter, sortez votre cape, il faut aller nourrir le loup affamé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous soudain, et se tournèrent avec prudence vers Lily et Cathy.

- La préfète n'a rien entendu, dit Evans en levant les mains vers ses oreilles. La préfète va se coucher en compagnie de sa camarade de chambre et ne rien savoir de ce qui se passe dans le château.

Les quatre garçons se sourirent. Les Maraudeurs étaient à nouveau de sortie cette nuit-là.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain matin, Remus se leva avec bonne humeur. Il s'habilla rapidement, bombarda de coussins la forme étalée de Sirius dans son lit, ouvrit grands les rideaux de James et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et secoua Peter par les épaules.

- Debout, tout le monde ! Double cours de Divination pour trois chanceux !

James s'assit lentement au milieu des draps éparpillés, clignant des yeux dans la vive lumière du soleil levant.

- Remus, croassa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Comment se fait-il que, même si tu commences les cours plus tard que nous, tu te réveilles _avant_ nous ?

Mais le préfet – sans doute soucieux de donner le bon exemple – ne protesta pas plus et se leva, grommelant à la recherche de ses vêtements. Peter et Sirius s'étaient tout simplement retourné dans leur sommeil.

- Sirius, Cathy nous attend pour le petit déjeuner, chantonna Remus en remplissant son sac. Peter, tu vas rater le petit déjeuner.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que les deux intéressés se lèvent enfin, grommelant et rougissant un peu.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu es obscène d'être de bonne humeur si tôt le matin ? grogna Peter en cherchant ses chaussettes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bientôt changer…

Peter stoppa net et rougit.

- Je suis désolé, Remus, je n'ai pas…

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, coupa Remus, un peu embarrassé… 

C'était vraiment son don de jeter un froid dans le groupe ! Pourquoi devait-il ramener les mauvais sujets aux mauvais moments ?

- Au moins, on pourra dormir en paix, intervint Sirius avec un demi-sourire, l'air un peu plus réveillé.

Remus lui sourit. On pouvait toujours compter sur Sirius pour ramener n'importe quel conversation sur le ton de la plaisanterie… et il préférait franchement en rire qu'en pleurer.

Le petit déjeuner passa trop vite au goût de Remus, et ses amis partirent bientôt vers leur cours de Divination. Lupin, ayant une heure à tuer, la passa à la bibliothèque, à prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Et cette petite avance qu'il s'acharnait à maintenir allait lui rendre de grands services quand la pleine lune allait montrer son pâle visage d'argent.

Il avait effectivement abattu une bonne partie de son travail lorsqu'il partit de la bibliothèque – sous l'œil toujours vigilant de Mme Pince – et se dirigea vers le cours d'Étude des Runes. Sa détention s'était très bien passé la veille, Berry n'allait pas harceler Kyana…  
Et en parlant de Kyana… Il venait justement de la repérer, se dirigeant joyeusement vers les portes du Grand Hall… totalement à l'opposé de la salle de cours.

- Kyana ?

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Euh… oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié le cours d'Étude des Runes, par hasard ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il vit nettement le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer. Évidemment, en tant que Serdaigle, il pouvait aisément deviner à quel point rater un cours lui faisait horreur.

- Oh… suis-je bête, finit-elle par articuler. Mais il faut… que j'aille chercher mon livre…

- Tu vas être en retard si tu y vas. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre dans le mien, proposa gentiment Remus.

- Euh… d'accord. Merci, c'est gentil.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle le rejoignait, fit un signe de la main aux amis de Kyana et ils se mirent en route vers leur cours.

- Pas encore l'habitude de la nouvelle horaire, mmh ?

- Ben non, je dois dire. Et comme tous les autres avaient une heure de libre, j'ai pas fais attention.

- Ouais, je comprends. Personnellement, j'aurais pu filer jusqu'à midi ! Je n'avais pas de cours juste avant et je n'en ai pas après. Et les autres sont en divination, dit Remus avec une pensée compatissante pour ses amis. C'est une chance que je sois un lève-tôt !

- Divination… Je me demande quel genre de cours ça donne. Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir pris ?

Il ricana un peu, pensant à ce que les autres lui racontaient de leur « cours » de Divination, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Non. J'ai déjà une idée de ce que les astres me réservent, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la Serdaigle.

- Personnellement, je n'y crois pas, dit-elle. C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas pris. Et parce que je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois.

- Bof, selon ce que m'en dit Lily, ce n'est pas ce qui est de plus génial… Sauf que le thé n'est, semble-t-il, pas mauvais.

Kyana éclata de rire avant de relancer la conversation.

- Mais toi, combien d'options tu as choisi ?

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Elle était là, la question dangereuse, le terrain glissant. Il baissa timidement la tête.

- Euh… deux, murmura-t-il, espérant qu'elle allait vite changer de conversation.

- Pourquoi cet air timide ? Il n'y a pas de mal à n'avoir que deux options ! Mais ça m'étonne. Tu pourrais en prendre plus que ça, non ?

Pas vraiment, non. Il en avait longuement discuté avec Dumbledore avant sa troisième année, mais sa… condition était un frein à ses études, malgré tous ses efforts, et il n'avait jamais été capable de suivre de front toutes ces options sans être complètement débordé. C'était sans doute son plus grand regret à Poudlard. Heureusement, ses amis l'avaient préparé avec acharnement à toutes sortes de questions indiscrètes sur ses options. Il releva la tête vers Kyana en souriant.

- C'est que j'ai pris les options qui m'intéressaient, tu vois ? Les moldus, je les trouve fascinants, tout comme les Runes. Soins aux créatures magiques, je peux aisément passer mon tour. Divination, non merci, récita-t-il soigneusement alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de classe.

Tout n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais il se plaisait à croire lui-même à ces mensonges. Cela était plus facile. Il aurait adoré pouvoir étudier les Créatures Magiques, et l'Arithmancie, surtout…

- Et Arithmancie ? demandait justement Wald.

- Je déteste les maths ! Alors les équations… mentit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kyana lui sourit, et ils prirent place côte à côte, au même endroit que la veille. Remus se pencha pour saisir son sac et, quand il se redressa pour en sortir ses affaires, il vit que Kyana était en train de sortir les siennes. Ses notes soigneusement prises de la veille, annotées – sûrement la veille, quand elle avait repris son cours pour l'apprendre – et son livre de Runes.

Il se figea sur place. Elle avait son livre de Runes. Et elle le savait, manifestement, puisqu'elle n'avait montré aucune surprise en le sortant de son sac… ce qui voulait dire… ce qui voulait dire qu'elle lui avait menti, tout à l'heure ! Mais pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire le chemin avec lui, disait une déplaisante petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle n'avait pas tort, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'était qu'un menteur !

Il se recroquevilla, cherchant à éclaircir ses pensées, mais sa bonne humeur était partie, et il commençait à désespérer. Ses habituelles réflexions morbides reprirent le dessus. Il n'aurait jamais aucun ami. Quoi qu'ils puissent en dire tous.

- Euh… y'a un problème ? demanda gentiment Kyana.

Il la regarda en rougissant un peu, toute sa bonne humeur et son optimisme envolés.

- Et bien… non, pas vraiment c'est juste que… euh… Tu sais… Tu aimes bien Sirius, je sais mais… tu n'es pas obligée de me parler, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

- Pourq…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, mais Remus ne chercha pas à en savoir la raison, fixant toujours le livre des Runes posé sagement sur la table. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin qu'il osa enfin regarder dans la direction de Kyana. Elle s'était mise à gribouiller des notes avec frénésie. Il avait eu raison. Elle ne voulait pas être son amie, ni même avoir à lui adresser la parole, et elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de le lui annoncer gentiment, délicate Kyana. Maintenant, elle allait certainement l'ignorer pendant tout le cours… peut-être était-ce mieux de changer de place avant que le professeur Berry n'arrive.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se chercher des yeux une meilleure place. Kyana avait arrêté d'écrire et poussait le morceau de parchemin vers lui tout doucement. Il fronça les sourcils. Le professeur n'était même pas encore arrivé ! Quel était l'intérêt de se parler par parchemin interposé ?

_« Bon, d'accord, je t'ai menti. Mais ce n'est pas parce… En fait, tu m'as prise par surprise. Tu vois, l'exacte vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas du tout venir au cours… Mais comme tu as déjoué mon plan si gentiment, je n'ai pas eut le choix de venir. »___

Ah… elle ne voulait pas venir au cours. En quoi cela changeait-il les choses ? recommença l'horrible petite voix dans sa tête. Puisque c'était pour ne pas le voir…

Mais une autre voix, celle de Lily quand elle était en colère, rétorquait qu'il devait arrêter d'être aussi parano. Oui, c'était ce que Lily lui avait souvent dit… Mais pourquoi, alors, ne voulait-elle pas venir en cours ? Il se corrigea mentalement. C'était les affaires de Kyana, il ne devait pas y fourrer sa truffe !

Il sortit alors sa plume et écrivit rapidement.

« Tu voulais manquer le cours ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as simplement pas dit ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_« Parce que je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent. Et toi non plus… hum… » _

Ca, c'était clair. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, néanmoins :

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je t'aurais vendu à Berry ? Si ? »

_« Non… Mais tu aurais voulu savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir au cours et j'aurais été obligée de te mentir encore »_

« Pourquoi ?»

_« Parce que… Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais envoyé promener le professeur hier et je n'avais encore rien trouvé à te raconter. »_

Alors là, ça devenait complètement nébuleux ! Tout ça pour ça ? Si elle ne voulait pas lui raconter la cause de ce petit problème, elle pouvait tout simplement le lui dire, et il ne la persécuterait plus !

« Tu crois que tu pourrais être moins clair ? uh ? »

_« Et bien voilà. Ce matin, je me suis retrouvée face à deux choix. Ne pas venir au cours ou te faire croire que j'étais schizophrène. Comme je préfère que tu gardes une bonne opinion de ma personne, j'ai opté pour la première option. Mais tu as fait rater mon plan pour me sauver d'ici._

_Et la raison pour laquelle je voulais me sauver d'ici, c'est que je me sentais beaucoup trop stupide pour te dire la vérité à propos du cours d'hier. »_

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait… La tournure de la réponse l'amusait énormément, et il sourit en rédigeant sa réplique, non sans un regard au professeur Berry qui venait d'arriver.

« Donc… 1- Tu voulais effectivement m'éviter et 2- tu m'aurais menti d'une façon ou d'une autre… Hum… Mais tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu préférais ne pas en parler. J'aurais respecté ton choix. Je suis Remus, pas Sirius ! » 

_« Si j'avais réellement voulu te mentir, j'aurais trouvé n'importe quoi, très rapidement. Mais je mens très mal, tu vois ? Alors je voulais me sauver. Et comme je t'avais dit que je te dirais pourquoi je t'ai fait avoir une détention. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une folle ou une menteuse alors j'ai voulu trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Raté parce que maintenant, tu me prends pour les deux._

_Alors voilà, hier, je disais de la fermer à ma petite voix intérieure parce qu'elle essayait de me convaincre que j'étais amoureuse de… euh… du type dont je parlais dans le train. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait raison. C'est tout. C'est bête, je sais… »_

Oh… il comprenait que ce soit embarrassant de raconter ça, en effet… Kyana était vraiment trop gentille… elle aurait dû l'envoyer balader !

Il lui jeta un petit regard en coin. Non, vraiment trop gentille. Il ne voyait pas ce que Sirius voyait de machiavélique en elle. Un agneau parmi les loups…

Voyant son regard, Kyana lui prit le papier des mains et ajouta une phrase.

_« Je te jure sur tout l'Univers entier que c'est l'exacte vérité »_

Il sourit. Bien sûr qu'il la croyait !

« Sur tout l'Univers entier ? Wouah, je n'en demandais pas tant ! Et non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle ni pour une imbécile.

C'est gentil de me l'avoir dit mais je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Étant moi-même un adepte des combats intérieurs, je suis heureux de t'avoir porté secours, hier. Mais, conseil, si tu veux te parler à voix haute, assure-toi d'être au moins près de quelqu'un que tu connais pour faire passer tout ça sur son dos et ne dis pas de gros mots ! »

_« Je tâcherais d'y penser, la prochaine fois ! »_

Il lui sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers le professeur Berry, qui venait de commencer son cours. Mais du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune Serdaigle tripoter le parchemin sur lequel était écrit toute leur conversation. Évidemment, elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire. Délicatement, avec un sourire en coin, Remus lui prit le parchemin, le miniaturisa, en fit une toute petite boulette en le roulant dans ses doigts, et le goba tout rond.

Il aurait été facile de faire tout simplement disparaître le parchemin, ou de l'effacer. Mais il préférait faire ainsi. Ouioui, il protégeait le secret de Kyana et l'emporterait avec lui dans sa tombe !

Et d'ailleurs, la jeune fille le regardait avec de grands yeux et une expression de stupéfaction telle que, s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de correction, il aurait carrément éclaté de rire.

S'il fut plus discret, cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le professeur Berry de remarquer son sourire. Et elle semblait beaucoup moins indulgente que la veille…

- Encore en train de parler, vous deux ? gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Oh rien… désolé, professeur, répondit Remus en baissant les yeux. Je disais encore des bêtises mais elle ne semble pas les apprécier. Hum…

- Je vois… dit le professeur d'un ton sévère, apparemment excédée. Pouvez-vous me lire, M. Lupin, ce qui est écrit au tableau ?

Remus regarda rapidement la phrase runique écrite là-bas et poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

- Euh… je crois qu'il s'agit de « La fortune appartient aux fous », phrase gravée sur le tombeau de Ulzic le Follingue. On croit qu'en fait, sa famille s'est trompée, et que l'inscription qu'il voulait était « la fortune appartient aux audacieux », qui ne diffère que d'une rune.

Berry se mit à fulminer distinctement.

- Très bien, M. Lupin. Dix points pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-elle sur le même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour en enlever.

Et c'était bien parce qu'il n'était pas Sirius que Remus décida de ne pas pousser sa chance plus loin et resta attentif tout le reste du cours.


	5. Nos bons voisins

AN : Voilà un nouveau chapitre looooongtemps attendu ! Je suis… navrée de n'avoir pu le publier plus tôt (bien qu'il soit près depuis un bout de temps) mais avec (dans le désordre) la reprise des cours, la fin des vacances, les problèmes de contact avec Lunard, Fred et George (en passant, vous… je vous adore, je vous aime ! ^-^), etc. Bref…

Pour m'excuser, je l'ai fait très long, ce chapitre… j'espère que vous aimerez !

5 – Nos bons voisins.

Peter, Sirius et James vinrent rejoindre Remus après leur double cours de Divination. Les filles avaient encore Arithmancie avant l'heure du repas, et ils profitaient de l'heure de libre pour abattre –encore – un peu de travail. Du moins, en théorie. Remus était sûr qu'avec Sirius et James, il ne risquait pas de faire grand-chose. La spécialité de ces deux-là était justement de faire leur travail à la dernière minute, quitte à rester éveillés toute la nuit si nécessaire.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Sirius resta silencieux, concentré sur son travail, ainsi que James, même si celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer un peu.

Pendant un moment, Remus se demanda franchement s'ils n'étaient pas à nouveau en froid, tous les deux. Mais ce ne semblait pas être cela, James et Sirius s'adressaient normalement la parole.

Ce fut Sirius qui craqua, au bout d'une demi-heure de travail silencieux. Il leva la tête de son devoir, les sourcils froncés, et tapa du poing sur la table de la Salle Commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sirius ? demanda prudemment Remus une fois la surprise passée.

- Ça m'intrigue, quand même… Qui a bien pu répandre le bruit que j'allais me promener torse nu ? Et pourquoi ? Juste pour me valoir une détention ?

Les autres se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules.

- Si c'est encore un coup de Rogue… grogna Peter sourdement.

- Ça m'étonnerait, interrompit James. Sirius a dit qu'il n'avait vu que Thomas et April, hier soir…

- … et Briget et Edward, précisa Sirius. Mais eux, ils semblaient plus vouloir me défendre…

- … bref, que des Serdaigle, continua le jeune Potter. Je pense qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour se méfier de ce que peut dire un Serpentard.

- Donc, c'est un Serdaigle ?

Sirius n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, ruminant sombrement, puis se tourna avec un sourire radieux vers Remus.

- En parlant de Serdaigle, tu as parlé de ta détention avec Kyana, Lunard ?

- Pas de tes affaires, répondit Remus tranquillement. Tu ferais mieux de finir ton devoir de Métamorphoses… chouchou du prof…

Aussitôt, James et Sirius se mirent à protester en même temps, Sirius pour assurer qu'il n'était le chouchou d'aucun prof, en son âme et conscience de Maraudeur, et James pour appuyer que si Minerva avait un chouchou, ce ne pouvait être Sirius.

Remus poussa un soupir satisfait en voyant ses deux amis se disputer amicalement, et replongea tranquillement dans son devoir.

Mais Lupin n'avait pas réussi à détourner complètement l'attention de Sirius. Pas plus tard qu'au déjeuner, il était à nouveau absorbé dans ses pensées en fixant chacun des Serdaigle assis à la table à côté, un par un.

- Ma parole, c'est une obsession, s'écria Lily quand elle eut compris ce qu'il se passait.

Rien ne put détourner Sirius. Ils parlèrent peu pendant les cours de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et, dès que Spite eut dit sa dernière parole désagréable à la classe, Sirius empaqueta rapidement ses affaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ? s'écria James, exaspéré.

- Vous verrez ! Allez tous m'attendre au QG ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Et il laissa ses amis plantés là, interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va faire, à votre avis ? demanda James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers leur chambre secrète.

- Oh, je pense qu'il va retrouver l'auteur de cette petite plaisanterie, lui jouer un de ses pires tours, et revenir nous raconter l'exploit, résuma Remus d'un ton faussement blasé.

- Oh… Est-ce que ce ne serait pas notre rôle, en tant que préfet, de l'empêcher de faire ça ? demanda James avec incertitude.

- Mais non ! On n'est pas censé être au courant ! rétorqua Lily sans ciller.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle en ouvrant de grand yeux.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

- C'est vrai, mais on pensait plutôt que James aurait été le premier à vouloir contourner les règles, dit Peter avec un petit ricanement.

- Je ne contourne pas les règles ! s'écria Lily en virant au rouge tomate. Si ? ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les rires repartirent de plus belle, et Evans leur accorda un beau sourire mi-machiavélique, mi-angélique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin tous ensemble devant l'entrée de leur quartier général, bien que Peter ait absolument voulu se perdre (« Non, Peter, ce n'est pas par là… »). Remus leva nonchalamment la main vers le grand étalon gris dont le portrait protégeait la porte. Il eut à peine de temps de sentir les traits de peinture qui formaient le nez du grand cheval passer sous sa paume que le portrait se mit à pivoter, révélant l'entrée des deux pièces désaffectées où ils avaient élu domicile, quelques années plus tôt.

- C'est bon d'être chez soi, soupira Remus en retirant sa robe et en la jetant sur un porte-manteau près de la porte.

- C'est un peu poussiéreux…. Après deux mois…

Cathy faisait le tour du petit espace en plissant les yeux d'un air critique, tandis que Lily avait déjà commencé à nettoyer en jouant de la baguette.

Le nettoyage alla très vite. Lily, James et Remus s'occupaient de nettoyer la plus grande des deux pièces, celle d'à côté, tandis que Cathy et Peter s'occupaient de la pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte.

- Oh, il y a plein de choses dans le frigo ! s'étonna Remus, une fois qu'ils eurent tout fini. Je me demande si c'est encore bon…

Il était encore à vérifier les Sorts de Conservation lorsque la porte de la première pièce s'ouvrit et se referma. Ils entendirent nettement une conversation dans la salle d'à côté, et Remus reconnut aussitôt la voix de Kyana parmi les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ? Ce n'était pas elle que Sirius accusait, tout de même ?

- Allez voir ce que Sirius a fait comme bêtise, j'arrive ! lança-t-il à James et Lily.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? insista la jeune Evans.

- Absolument certain ! Ces Bièraubeurres-là sont encore bonnes ! Vas-y, je te rejoins !

Il n'avait pas plutôt replacé les Bièraubeurres à leur place que la voix de Cathy, parmi les autres à côté, s'élevait juste assez pour attirer son attention.

- Lup, tu pourrais faire la tournée en venant par ici ? Une, deux, trois, quatre… sept avec la tienne !

Lupin poussa un profond soupir en regardant les bouteilles qu'il venait juste de soigneusement ranger dans le petit frigo.

- J'ai juste deux mains, tu sais ? cria-t-il en retour.

- Certes, mais tu es tellement imaginatif que tu vas bien trouver un moyen ! 

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça !

Il saisit deux bouteilles par le goulot dans sa main gauche, sortit sa baguette de l'autre main et fit flotter les cinq autres Bièraubeurres demandées jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté.

Cathy, Sirius et Peter avaient monopolisé les fauteuils (d'autant plus confortables qu'ils étaient usés jusqu'à la corde) tandis que James et Lily se pressaient l'un contre l'autre sur le divan en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air. Kyana se tenait timidement sur le bord de la causeuse, le seul endroit, d'ailleurs, où il y restait de la place. Il envoya ses cinq Bièraubeurres flottantes vers James, Lily, Cathy, Sirius et Peter, et se dirigea vers la petite causeuse pour tendre l'une des deux bouteilles restantes à Kyana.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Remus répondit à son sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle en décapsulant sa bouteille. Mais aussitôt, il croisa le regard implorant de Lily sur le divan à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui tenait sa bouteille encore non décapsulée.

- Bon ! Kyana, je t'ai fait venir ici parce qu'un endroit tranquille, pour sept personnes, c'est rare, dit Sirius.

Lily fit un sourire vainqueur alors que Remus venait prendre sa bouteille pour l'ouvrir et se joignit à la conversation.

- Pourquoi on devait tous être là ?

- Parce que je suis convaincue que vous aussi, vous voulez savoir pourquoi McGonagall m'a accusé de vouloir me balader torse nu dans les couloirs !

Remus put enfin s'asseoir, tout en ricanant discrètement. Sirius semblait vraiment prendre cette affaire à cœur, après tout…

- Ah ça oui ! Où est-ce que cette fo… fille a bien pu aller chercher tout ça ? grogna Cathy.

Le jeune Lupin fit un léger sourire à Cathy. C'était bien qu'elle essaie de se retenir devant Kyana, au moins…

- Eh bien, euh… c'est indirectement ma faute, murmura Kyana.

Toute l'attention se concentra soudain sur la jeune Serdaigle, matérialisée en six paires d'yeux écarquillés.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Wald soupira, rouge comme une pivoine, et leva les yeux de sur ses mains croisées.

- Eh bien voilà… Jasper voulait me parler seul à seule, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer Faith faire la cour à Spite…

Il y eut un frisson collectif, et Remus entendit nettement Cathy murmurer quelque chose comme « Ces Serdaigle… », bien qu'il fut sûr d'être le seul à avoir entendu.

- … pour les autres, Jasper leur a raconté cette histoire à propos de Sirius se baladant à moitié nu dans les couloirs…

- Ouais… commenta James avec la moue d'un connaisseur. C'est une idée comme une autre. Je dois admettre que c'est vraiment brillant.

Ils continuèrent à disséquer les évènements de la soirée en discutant amicalement, mais Kyana ressemblait toujours à une condamnée à mort.

- Tu sais, finit par lui dire Remus… Sirius lui-même n'est jamais arrivé à créer un tel quiproquo. Tu féliciteras Jasper de ma part !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, bien que Kyana restait bouche bée.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, petite fille ! dit gentiment Sirius en reprenant son souffle. McGonagall n'y a pas cru une seconde. Elle sait très bien que si j'avais voulu faire un truc du genre, je l'aurais fait sur un coup de tête et même si je l'avais planifié, je ne m'en serais pas vanté _avant_ !

- Il est bête, mais pas tant, précisa Peter.

- Ah, merci Pettigrow, c'est très gentil ! Enfin bref, elle voulait juste me confronter avec eux, pour voir ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Et maintenant, je voulais entendre ta version, puisque ce sont tes amis. Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentirais si coupable voyons !

- Je vois… dit Kyana qui semblait commencer à se détendre. Alors je vais te transmettre les messages qu'on m'a dits de te transmettre !

Elle ne s'adressait qu'à Sirius, mais automatiquement, tout le monde se pencha vers elle pour mieux écouter.

- Jasper m'a dit de te dire qu'il était totalement désolé s'il t'a causé des problèmes et que pour ça, il allait suer sang et eau pour battre Remus aux échecs, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Evidemment, Sirius bondit dans son fauteuil avec un grand cri de victoire, et Remus enfonça la tête dans les épaules.

- Comme c'est gentil, marmonna-t-il.

- Edward te fait dire qu'avec une robe de bal, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant que torse nu… continua Kyana.

- HEY ! s'écria Lily en se redressant sur le divan. Surtout, ne pas lui faire de suggestions !

- Mais j'en prends bonne note, murmura Black.

- Faith n'a rien à dire parce qu'elle n'était pas présente. Mais Briget fait dire que même si elle aime beaucoup son nouveau petit ami, qui embrasse très bien, elle regrette que ça n'ait été qu'une rumeur. Après tout, il aurait été bien de savoir si ce qu'il y a _dans_ les vêtements est aussi bien que le dehors.

Kyana se mit à rougir aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, alors que tout le reste éclatait de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Au moins, elle est honnête, articula Cathy entre deux hoquets.

- Tu lui diras que c'est dix fois mieux, prétendit Sirius.

- Pffff, pour être dans le même dortoir que lui, je dirais que c'est plutôt décevant, dit James.

- Jaloux !

- Mmmmmm… je serais tenté de dire comme James, intervint Remus.

- QUOI ? Mais… !

- Peter ? demanda Lily pour confirmation.

- Ben…

Le silence éloquent de Pettigrew suffit à relancer une crise de rires, à laquelle, cette fois, seul Sirius ne participait pas.

- Oh, je vois ce que c'est, dit-il en s'enfonçant sur son siège. Espèce de traîtres !

Mais les protestations de Sirius ne firent rien pour arrêter les moqueries.

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais mettre cette belle idée de Jasper à exécution, et toutes ces dames pourront vérifier par elle-même…

- Pas question ! protesta Lily soudain, arrêtant de rire par la même occasion.

- Oh, Lily, tu es trop dure, gémit James. Plus de blagues contre les Serpentard, plus de balades, du travail, du travail, et encore du travail ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas nous tuer ?

- Je suis raisonnable ! s'écria la jeune fille. Vous pouvez toujours vous balader, que je sache…

Remus sourit à la fausse dispute qui se déroulait entre ses deux amis. Rien ne l'amusait plus, ces derniers jours, que James et Lily agissant comme des préfets. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu leurs badges épinglés à leur place… ou c'était peut-être le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux retirés leur robe, déjà.

- Vous avez fait une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite il n'y a pas trois jours ! s'exclama Lily. Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas _si_ oppressante !

- Veux-tu bien te taire ? murmura Sirius avec un faux regard horrifié vers Lily. Il y a une Serdaigle parmi nous, ne va pas lui révéler toutes nos bêtises !

- Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, assura Kyana précipitamment avant de continuer avec un sourire innocent… Je suis sûre que, de toutes façons, les professeurs s'en doutent…

- Il ne s'agit pas de dénoncer, dit James, mais de préserver une bonne image des Gryffondor…

- Ah, elle existe ?

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers la seule Serdaigle, qui passa d'un coup au rouge brique.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, petite fille, que tu es très mal placée pour ce genre de réflexion ? demanda Cathy avec un sourire vaguement psychotique.

- Oups…

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau, et ils se mirent à discuter pendant de longues minutes des différentes maisons – non sans quelques fous rires à l'égard des Serpentard.

Vint l'heure du repas, l'heure de rendre Kyana à ses amis les Serdaigle – et de penser aux surcharges de travail que leur avaient donné les professeurs.

- Debout ! chantonna Remus le lendemain matin au réveil.

Trois grognements bien synchronisés lui parvinrent en réponse.

- Double cours de Potion ! ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son ton joyeux.

Cette fois, seul Peter répondit par un grognement de désespoir. Sirius et James passèrent la tête – toujours ébouriffées – à travers les rideaux pour jeter un regard assassin au lève-tôt.

- Tu n'aurais pas une meilleure nouvelle à nous annoncer à cette heure ?

- On est vendredi ! Dernier jour avant le week-end !

Un silence s'installa alors que les Maraudeurs pesaient ces mots avec précaution.

- Peut mieux faire, gémit James en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes.

- Oh, je suppose que samedi et dimanche, ce sont des bons jours pour commencer l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch.

En moins d'une demi-seconde, James fut debout, les yeux alertes, les lunettes seulement légèrement de travers sur son nez, en train d'essayer d'enfiler sa chemise et ses chaussettes tout à la fois.

- Bingo, marmonna Sirius du fond de son lit.

Les efforts de Remus, bientôt soutenus par Cathy et Lily, furent à peine assez efficaces pour durer jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Dans la salle de Potions, avant que le professeur n'arrive, les trois autres garçons commençaient déjà à se rendormir sur leurs bureaux.

Seul un énorme bruit les tira – brutalement – de leur somnolence. La grande horloge près de la porte de la classe venait de s'écraser sur le sol, réduite aussitôt en bois pour allumettes, et Daniel, le professeur, se redressait en titubant.

- Tiens… je ne l'avais pas vue…

Il arrêta les rires qui commençaient à fuser d'un mouvement de la main, et sortit sa baguette.

- Reparo !

L'horloge se redressa aussitôt, magiquement réparée, mais son agréable tic-tac avait définitivement disparu.

- Satanée horloge enchantée ! Je ne sais plus comment la lancer…

Le petit professeur finit par zigzaguer jusqu'à son bureau.

- Tant pis, alors. Il n'y a plus qu'à commencer le cours. La Potion d'aujourd'hui est très longue à faire… d'où l'intérêt du double cours.

Longue… et difficile. Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais fait une telle potion dans sa jeune vie. Il lui sembla être resté des heures et des heures à rester penché au-dessus du liquide bouillonnant. Il y avait tellement de chaudrons sur le feu dans la salle qu'ils eurent bientôt l'impression d'être dans un sauna.

Remus et Lily étaient en train de se concerter sur une des dernières étapes de la préparation de la potion, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement et qu'un élève de troisième année passa la tête par l'ouverture. Le professeur Daniel, à l'autre bout de la salle, en train d'aider un élève, ne le vit pas.

- Euh… excusez-moi… vous avez cours avec le professeur Daniel ? demanda l'élève à Remus, qui était le plus proche de la porte. Parce que… enfin, sur notre emploi du temps, c'est marqué qu'on a cours de Potion à cette heure-là, alors…

Automatiquement, le jeune Lupin leva les yeux sur la pendule… qui indiquait toujours huit heures. Il regarda précipitamment sa montre : onze heures ! Leur cours de Métamorphoses allait bientôt commencer, ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'arriver à la salle de cours…

- Euh… Professeur Daniel ? appela Lupin.

Le temps que les élèves figent leurs potions à moitié faites, qu'ils les transvasent dans des fioles, les étiquettent et les rangent dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet, le temps qu'ils emballent leurs propres affaires, qu'ils se précipitent dans le couloir, parcourent la moitié du château, dont une grande partie des escaliers, Remus aurait cru qu'ils allaient arriver complètement en retard. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la salle de Métamorphoses à pleine vitesse, il constata en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'ils allaient arriver tout juste à l'heure pour le début du cours.

Ils finirent en dérapage plutôt incontrôlé devant la porte encore ouverte de la salle, mais ne ralentirent vraiment leur allure que lorsqu'ils furent installés à leur place dans la salle.

- J'ai failli attendre, dit McGonagall avant même qu'ils aient repris leur souffle.

Remus jeta un petit regard circulaire aux autres Gryffondor, mais comme il était le seul à être en état de prendre la parole sans haleter, il se chargea d'expliquer la mésaventure de l'horloge de la Salle de Potions, tout en commençant à sortir ses livres et ses parchemins.

- Je vois… conclut McGonagall en roulant les yeux à la maladresse de son confrère. Et pendant que nous vous attendons pour débuter le cours, peut-être que M. Potter et Mlle Evans pourraient s'expliquer.

Tous les Gryffondor et même les Serdaigle ouvrirent les yeux bien ronds tout en se tournant vers les intéressés… Remus sentit tout simplement sa mâchoire se décrocher. Que James ou même Lily, se fassent réprimander, ce n'était pas si rare, mais jamais dans cette configuration-là ! Si Sirius, Peter, Cathy et lui-même n'étaient pas impliqués… cela ne faisait aucun sens !

- Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé faire un mauvais coup sans nous ? demanda Sirius à haute voix, suivant apparemment la même ligne de pensée que lui.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais définir la chose de cette façon.

- Je… je veux bien donner une explication, balbutia James, mais… est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir sur quoi je dois m'expliquer ?

La majorité des étudiants ricanèrent un peu, tandis que le professeur fronçait les sourcils avant de tapoter le revers de sa robe. Les badges ! James et Lily n'avaient pas leurs badges !

- Oh ! s'exclama James en réalisant de quoi le professeur parlait. Euh… ça, c'est que… Voyez-vous… J'espérais que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte.

Oh, _bravo_ ! Voilà une réponse parfaitement susceptible d'énerver un professeur, et ce, malgré le sourire d'excuse que faisait James. Les maraudeurs savaient depuis longtemps que prendre les professeurs pour des idiots était une des meilleures façons de se faire avoir…

- M. Potter, gronda McGonagall avec un air menaçant.

- Et bien, c'est que… Je ne peux pas parler pour Lily, évidemment, qui, je suis certain, a une raison mille fois meilleure que la mienne. Personnellement, je… hum… j'ai perdu mon badge…

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard avec une expression parfaitement neutre, mais les yeux de Black ne mentaient pas : s'il ne s'était pas contenu, il serait présentement en train de s'étouffer de rire. Remus trouvait également l'affaire amusante, mais pas à ce point-_là_, tout de même ! Que cachait Sirius ?

- Perdu ?! s'écria McGonagall, sidérée. Je m'attendais à plus de responsabilité de votre part, M. Potter ! Et vous, Mlle Evans, où est le vôtre ?

- Je ne trouve plus le mien non plus, répondit la pauvre jeune fille sans pouvoir lever les yeux de son bureau.

Le silence était total, désormais. Le professeur semblait si outrée et scandalisée que personne n'osait se moquer, et de toute façon, la grande majorité de la classe avait plus de compassion à accorder aux deux préfets que de moqueries. Mais cette fois, Remus ne trouvait plus ça drôle… toute l'histoire était bizarre, et, après un nouveau coup d'œil à Sirius, il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

- Vous les avez perdus ? Tous les deux ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Oui, répondirent les deux préfets.

- Fascinant… poursuivit Remus d'un air désintéressé. Surtout dans le cas de Lily, elle ne perd jamais rien. Vous avez pensé au vol ?

- Au vol ? Mais qui pourrait bien nous avoir volé notre badge ?

Le jeune Lupin regarda James. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait insinuer ! Et en effet…

- Question stupide, murmura James en se tournant. Sirius !

Sirius ne répondit qu'après avoir lancé un coup d'œil amusé à Remus.

- James ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, où sont les badges ?

- James ! Insinuerais-tu que je serais entré dans le dortoir des filles pour voler le badge de Lily ? s'indigna – faussement – Sirius.

- Non, celui-là, ce doit être Cathy qui l'a. Où est le mien ?

- Comment veux-tu… ?

- _Sirius !_

Les murmures amusés reprenaient de plus belle autour d'eux. Sirius abandonna le combat, et lui et Cathy révélèrent les badges rouges et ors épinglés sur l'envers de leurs robes. Il fallut que McGonagall rappelle sa présence, cependant, pour que les voleurs consentent à les restituer.

- Et cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, annonça soudain Lily après avoir réajusté son badge et consulté du regard l'autre préfet.

- QUOI ?

- Cinq points _chacun_ ! appuya James. Vol de badge.

Remus se mit à rire de la mine déconfite de Sirius et Cathy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils coûtaient des points à Gryffondor, mais cela devait leur faire un choc de s'en faire retirer par _James et Lily_ !

- Bon ! Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer le cours, conclut McGonagall, classant l'affaire d'un simple geste de la main.

Sirius et Cathy se montrèrent plutôt vexés envers James et Lily en sortant du cours de Métamorphoses, mais, comme d'habitude, ne purent même pas garder rancune jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Quand ils s'assirent devant leur repas, ils discutaient amicalement à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, comme cours, cet après-midi ? demanda Peter, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Histoire, grimaça Sirius en regardant son emploi du temps, et… Etude des Moldus ! Oh…. On devait pas faire un devoir pour ce cours-là ?

- Si, répondit Remus en levant les yeux de son assiette. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, prétendit-il en faisant un geste insouciant de la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier matin, quand les filles avaient Arithmancie ?

« Les filles » tournèrent un instant la tête vers lui en s'entendant citées, mais retournèrent bien vite sur leur conversation à propos d'un beau Poufsouffle.

- Ben… de la Métamorphose.

Lupin roula les yeux, et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Sirius, expliqua-t-il avec une fausse patience. Tu as déjà les notes maximales en Métamorphose ! Pourquoi tu ne profites pas des facilités que tu as dans cette matière pour te concentrer sur les autres, justement ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, et, sans prêter plus d'attention à la leçon de morale de son ami, essaya de distraire Cathy du Poufsouffle qu'elle dévorait des yeux. Remus, désespéré, chercha à croiser le regard de James, mais celui-ci semblait en profonde conversation avec Peter.

Il advint finalement que Sirius fit son devoir pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, malgré les regards de désapprobation de Remus. Mais ce qui sidéra le jeune Lupin, ce fut que James n'hésita pas à aider Black, allant jusqu'à lui permettre de lire son propre devoir.

- James, finit-il par chuchoter, non sans un clin d'œil taquin, en tant que préfet, tu soutiens ce genre d'attitude ?

- Ce que je ne soutiens pas, rétorqua le jeune Potter avec un demi-sourire, ce sont les gens qui parlent en plein cours. Arrête de me soudoyer, Lupin, sinon, je serais forcé de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor pour toi… et pour moi en même temps.

Remus fronça les sourcils, et se tut pour le reste du cours. Même si c'était parfaitement correct de la part de James, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami irait aussi loin… Après tout, l'histoire de la magie, c'était… _l'histoire de la magie_ ! Qu'ils se taisent ou non, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre plus des deux premières phrases…

Le « nouveau » James, version préfet, troublait tellement ses amis que le reste des cours de la journée se passa dans un silence exemplaire… bien qu'ils n'aient pas cessé de communiquer… par parchemins interposés.

- Alors, quel est le programme pour ce soir ? taquina Remus lorsqu'ils furent sortis du dernier cours et eurent retrouvés les filles. Qu'allons-nous travailler ? Histoire de la Magie, peut-être ? Oh, non, je sais ! Astronomie !

Il obtint exactement la réaction qu'il escomptait. Tous les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était soudain devenu fou.

- Il y a des techniques de Quidditch à discuter avec l'équipe, dit James avec de grands yeux obnubilés.

- Et puis, c'est vendredi soir ! s'écria Lily, en partie horrifiée. La fin des cours…

- … le début du week-end, acheva Sirius.

- On a bien droit à un petit peu de détente, non ? conclut Peter.

Remus éclata de rire, signal pour que les autres se détendent.

- A chaque fois, je me fais avoir, avoua James.

L'ambiance fut bien différente le soir, dans la salle commune. James avait réussi à rameuter l'équipe entière de Quidditch et, comme promis, ils parlaient de techniques et de stratégies. James et Cathy ne purent bien sûr pas s'empêcher de faire référence aux nombreux matchs de Base-Ball qu'ils avaient vu pendant les vacances et souvent, même les autres membres de l'équipe ne les suivaient pas. Lily et Sirius, qui avaient commencé par regarder la scène avec des expressions neutres, se rapprochèrent pour discuter à voix basse.

Remus, à son grand dam, aidait Peter à comprendre le cours de Sortilège, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

- Tu as compris ?

- Je crois…

- Alors essaie ! encouragea-t-il gentiment.

Il laissa Peter essayer le sort, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius et Lily.

- Alors, tu as trouvé un surnom pour Linch ? demandait Lily à voix très basse, de manière à ce Sirius soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

- Tu plaisantes ? Martin n'y est pas arrivé avant moi, et lui, il avait un _don_ pour surnommer les Attrapeurs.

- Ca fait tout de même deux ans que Barthelemy est dans l'équipe, et il va finir par se vexer s'il n'a pas de surnom, tu ne crois pas ?

- La seule chose qui me passe par la tête quand je regarde Linch voler, Lily, c'est « pitoyable »… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le surnom d'Attrapeur dont il ait toujours rêvé…

Remus se permit un sourire, et jeta un coup d'œil du côté de l'équipe pour voir ce que faisait Linch, justement. Il ne le trouva pas tout de suite du regard. La première chose qu'il vit, en fait, ce fut un regard dur que Cathy lançait vers Sirius et Lily, chuchotant, très près l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

Oh oh. Il y avait décidément de la jalousie dans l'air.

Une mini-explosion ramena Remus à ce qui se passait dans ses environs immédiats.

- Oh ! Nonononon, Peter, pas comme ça ! Redresse ton poignet, ou tu vas finir par détruire la Salle Commune toute entière !

- Oh, pardon ! dit le pauvre garçon en rougissant.

Remus persista à faire faire plusieurs autres essais à Peter, mais il fallut bien qu'il abandonne avant que tout ne soit réellement réduit en cendres, et ils allèrent tous se coucher.

- Debout, tout le monde, il fait jour !

Lupin ouvrit un œil avec l'impression bizarre de ne pas être à sa place. Il essaya de se débarrasser des derniers vestiges du sommeil qui lui embrouillaient les yeux, et passa la tête par les rideaux de son lit. James était vêtu de son équipement complet de Quidditch, son balai sur l'épaule, penché sur le lit de Peter.

Remus profita de ce que le capitaine terrible ne regarde pas dans sa direction pour risquer un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Ce que Potter appelait « jour » lorsqu'il était question d'un matin de Quidditch, c'était un ciel encore presque noir, avec des milliers d'étoiles, et juste un soupçon de lueur du côté de l'est.

- James, grogna Remus. Même moi, je ne me suis jamais réveillé à cette heure-là !

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi le lève-tôt, dit James en lui envoyant un coussin en plein visage. Je suis sûr que tu es jaloux !

- Maisouibiensûr, grommela Lupin en renvoyant le coussin à son destinataire.

- Qu'est-cequisepasseencore ? marmonna Sirius du lit voisin.

Il se passa que dix minutes après, James avait traîné tous ses amis dans la Salle Commune, faisant des arrêts dans tous les dortoirs des garçons pour rameuter ses coéquipiers. Cathy avait fait de même pour les coéquipières et Lily. Dans l'ensemble, seuls quelques passionnés de Quidditch, et Remus, étaient parfaitement éveillés. Les autres espéraient finir une grasse matinée bien méritée dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune, jusqu'à ce que James sonne le départ vers la Grande Salle.

- Pas de bon entraînement sans un bon petit déjeuner !

Après ce cri de ralliement – au moins efficace pour une personne : Peter fut un des premiers à franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame – Remus dut retenir Sirius et Lily qui aurait profité de la cohue pour rejoindre discrètement leurs dortoirs.

- Tu es cruel ! gémit Lily. Ils n'auraient rien remarqué de notre absence.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment, répondit Remus sans autres explications.

Ce que James n'avait fait qu'à moitié, le petit déjeuner l'acheva. Ce n'était plus une troupe de zombies qui se dirigeait, à peu près une heure plus tard, vers le terrain de Quidditch, mais bien un petit groupe de Gryffondor en pleine forme…

James passa un petit peu de temps dans les gradins avec son équipe à récapituler ce qu'ils avaient discuté la veille et à préparer le travail à faire.

- On va un peu regarder voler Anabelle et Sean, disait-il en frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer dans la brise matinale. Et puis on verra ce que ça donne en travail d'équipe, ok ?

Les deux nouveaux joueurs, Anabelle et Sean, se tenaient un peu à l'écart, un peu pâles, sûrement très appréhensifs. Et Remus ne pouvait que les comprendre. Rien que l'idée de voler lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, mais en plus, voler avec Cathy… non qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais…

D'ailleurs, elle s'approchait du nouveau batteur avec qui elle devrait travailler de concert, et lui plaquait une main solide sur l'épaule.

- J'espère qu'on fera bonne équipe, dit-elle avec un regard franchement menaçant.

Sean Pearson, le petit nouveau, avala difficilement, et hocha la tête.

D'autres Gryffondor arrivèrent peu à peu sur le terrain de Quidditch pour observer l'entraînement, et l'atmosphère dans les gradins devenait franchement fébrile. Lily se glissa entre Sirius et Remus.

- J'arrête pas d'entendre parler d'Annabelle, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

Personne ne lui répondit pendant un moment, et Remus, qui s'était attendu à ce que Sirius, mieux calé en Quidditch que lui, réponde à sa place, sursauta et tourna la tête. Le jeune Black ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question. Son regard intense était fixé sur Cathy, qui briefait rapidement le nouveau batteur. Bien sûr, Cathy avait rassemblé ses cheveux indisciplinés et bouclés en une queue de cheval serrée et, pour une fois, ils dégageaient son visage fin. La robe de Quidditch rouge sang jurait un peu avec ses yeux bleu pâle, mais ils en ressortaient d'autant plus.

Remus et Lily échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Bon alors, dis-moi, toi, qui est Annabelle !

- C'est la fille d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch français, expliqua rapidement Lupin. Ils viennent de déménager en Ecosse, apparemment.

- Oh…

- Oui… si elle tient de son père, on devrait avoir une équipe formidable, cette année. Sauf que…

- Oui, il reste… Linch…

Remus hocha la tête. Le problème n'était pas vraiment que Linch était mauvais… il aurait été tout excusé s'il n'avait pas été arrogant en plus. En règle générale, ils l'évitaient, mais pour le moment, Barthelemy « Pitoyable » Linch avait mis la main sur James et discutait avec lui.

Annabelle se tenait un peu à l'écart, apparemment gênée des nombreux regards posés sur elle.

- Ca doit être terrible d'être déjà connu, murmura Lily à côté de l'épaule de Remus. Il faut être à la hauteur de ce que tout le monde attend de vous…

Bientôt, James se percha sur le bord des gradins, juché sur son balai, et plongea dans le vide en un piqué vertigineux. Remus sentit Lily se tendre à côté de lui. Elle lui saisit le bras et serra de toutes ses forces.

- Désolée, dit-elle quand James eut remonté en chandelle. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le terrain. Tous les autres joueurs avaient saisi leurs balais et s'étaient élancés pour s'échauffer. Toute l'attention portait principalement sur Annabelle Grandprès, mais il n'y avait pas tant d'inquiétude à se faire pour elle : d'après sa manière de voler, elle semblait tout à fait à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Bientôt, James adressa un signe à Sirius, et celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds. Il rejoignit la caisse dans l'herbe à quelques mètres des gradins et l'ouvrit. Un à un, il relâcha les Cognards, puis saisit le Vif d'Or encore immobile. Il jeta un regard hésitant à James en lui montrant la petite balle dorée.

Potter, suspendu dans les airs vingt mètres au-dessus, hésita. Il regarda tour à tour la petite balle qui battait de ses ailes argentées dans la main de Sirius, et Linch qui continuait à s'échauffer, là-bas. Puis, après une dernière hésitation, il eut un geste exaspéré, et fit signe à Black de lâcher la petite balle.

Enfin, Sirius lança le Souaffle à James et rejoignit les gradins pour regarder l'entraînement commencer.

Ils n'avaient pas dépassé encore le stade de l'échauffement lorsqu'un des Gryffondor dans les gradins interrompit tous les joueurs.

- Potter ! appela-t-il avant de désigner l'entrée du stade.

Tout le monde se tourna de ce côté. Une flopée d'élèves se trouvait là, dont sept en robes de Quidditch bleues… les Serdaigle et leur équipe !

Aussitôt, les sept joueurs de Gryffondor foncèrent sur le sol pour faire face aux intrus et s'expliquer avec eux.

Après un temps d'hésitation dans les gradins, pendant lequel ils se consultèrent du regard, tous les Gryffondor présents descendirent soutenir leur équipe. On ne savait jamais, et les Serdaigle avaient l'air nombreux aussi.

Mais comme il était à prévoir, en face d'une autre équipe que les Serpentard, tout s'arrangea à l'amiable – et ce serait arrangé encore plus vite si Linch n'avait pas mis son grain de sel. Bientôt, les joueurs se dirigeaient vers le terrain pour jouer un match amical, et les autres élèves, Gryffondor comme Serdaigle, rejoignirent les gradins.

Sirius réussit à attraper Kyana et ses amis de Serdaigle avant qu'ils ne se soient assis tout à l'écart.

- Venez avec nous, même si on est compétiteur !

Les Serdaigle, bien qu'intimidés, se mélangèrent aux Gryffondor et commencèrent à discuter pendant que leurs équipes se préparaient.

- Crétin de Linch, grogna Sirius au bout de quelques minutes. On aurait une bonne équipe, si ce n'était pas de lui.

- Si au moins il était gentil, dans la vie de tous les jours ! soupira Peter. On pourrait lui pardonner ! Mais non ! Il a autant d'intelligence qu'une fougère…

- Personnellement, on l'aime, votre attrapeur…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Edward, qui avait parlé avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est ça, ris du malheur des autres ! répondit Remus. Frapper sur des gens déjà à terre est toujours gratifiant.

Et d'ailleurs, il n'exagérait pas tant que ça en disant qu'ils étaient à terre… puisque Linch venait tout juste de se rétablir sur son balai après avoir évité de justesse un Cognard… un Cognard de Cathy.

- Wouah, ce n'est pas son style de viser mal, s'exclama Faith alors que le « pitoyable » Linch beuglait après Cathy.

- C'est vrai, répondit Remus au milieu des rires. Elle l'aurait eu, en temps normal.

Les visages stupéfaits des Serdaigle firent redoubler les rires, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander plus d'explications, car l'échauffement des deux équipes étant fini, le jeu commençait.

Remus suivit attentivement les premiers échanges. Personne ne jouait, bien sûr, au meilleur de sa forme. Même Cathy était plus relaxée qu'à l'accoutumée, bien qu'elle surveillait à la fois son nouveau coéquipier, et Linch. Plusieurs fois, Remus surprit dans son attitude qu'elle ne rêvait que de descendre bien vite Barthelemy de son balai.

Mais alors qu'aucun but n'avait encore été marqué, un long sifflement retentit dans le stade. James, qui allait lancer le Souaffle à Annabelle, figea son geste et se détourna du jeu.

- Oi, Señor Potter !

Tout le monde tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'entrée du stade. Beaucoup moins impressionnante que les Serdaigle un peu plus tôt, une jeune Gryffondor se tenait seule, là. Elle n'était nullement déstabilisée de se trouver là, puisque, bien campée sur ses jambes, un poing sur la hanche, un balai serré dans son autre main, elle attendait patiemment qu'on lui réponde.

C'était très différent de ce que connaissait Remus de la silencieuse et discrète Serena Gonzales, les quelques fois où il avait pu lui parler.

- On me demande ? répondit gentiment James à la jeune espagnole.

Mais avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, Linch y avait mit son « agréable » grain de sel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gonzales ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ye parle, Linch, répondit Serena du tac au tac. Mais ne t'en va pas trop loin, tu pourrais touyours devoir intervenir.

L'accent chantant espagnol résonnait loin dans le stade. Plusieurs joueurs échangèrent des regards éloquents, là-haut dans les airs.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? lança James en faisant doucement descendre son balai.

- Ye veux te proposer un marché ! s'écria la jeune fille, sans rien perdre de son air défiant, avançant d'un pas encore dans le stade.

- Un mar… euh… Propose toujours !

- Y'ai trois vifs d'or d'entraînement. Ye vais faire la course avec Linch. Le premier qui en attrape deux sur trois gagne. Si c'est lui, ye me mets à yenoux et y'admets devant toute l'école à quel point il est fantastique et intelligent. Si _ye_ gagne, ye prends sa place.

Une course d'Attrapeurs ! La majorité des Gryffondor se retinrent de pousser un cri de joie spontané. Serena ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être pire que Linch, et si elle savait se servir de l'excellent balai qu'elle tenait, si les trois vifs d'entraînements étaient une indication sur le fait qu'elle s'était déjà entraînée, au moins une fois dans sa vie…

Bien sûr, Linch ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Prendre ma place ? s'écria-t-il dédaigneusement du haut de son balai. Tu peux toujours rêver !

- Tu es prêt à prendre le pari ? rétorqua immédiatement Serena.

- Nous sommes en plein match, dit Linch dans une pitoyable tentative d'esquive. Je ne crois pas que le capitaine soit d'accord.

- Oh, si ! répondit James presque trop vite. Si tu veux relever le défi, à ton aise ! J'ai toujours aimé les courses d'Attrapeur.

- Alors, Linch, tu acceptes ? demanda Serena.

- Je… n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Très bien… tu as accepté devant témoins… maintenant, descends !

Aussitôt, et sans concertation, les autres joueurs regagnèrent leurs amis sur les gradins. Chez les Gryffondor, l'extase montait petit à petit, comme un geyser sur le point d'exploser.

- … Faut que ça marche ! s'écriait James, les yeux à moitié exorbités. En partie parce qu'il nous _faut_ un bon attrapeur et en partie parce qu'elle ne peut tout de même pas s'abaisser à mentir devant toute la grande salle.

- Moi, je préfèrerais la voir à genoux devant toute la grande salle, plaisanta le capitaine des Serdaigle.

Les Gryffondor se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, et Sirius et Remus tendirent le bras pour agripper la robe de Cathy… juste au cas où.

- QUOI ? COMM… Ouais… je vois… Parce que j'ai du respect pour toi et que j'aime ma batte, je ne te la ferais pas manger !

Dès que Cathy fut totalement calmée et assise, le silence retomba sur le stade. Serena et Linch discutaient assez clairement pour être entendus de tous, là-bas, au centre du terrain.

- Qui me dit que tu ne tricheras pas ? demanda soudain Linch.

- Tu me traites de tricheuse ? s'exclama l'espagnole, vexée. Fort bien, on va prendre un arbitre ! Les Serdaigle ne seront pas impartiaux, ils vont favoriser le moins bon et c'est compréhensible. Alors, Gryffondor, y'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de juste, impartial et honnête. À ce que ye sais, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui le sont totalement. Mais y'en vois au moins un dans les gradins.

Remus ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Sirius et Peter le poussait presque de son siège dans les bras de James, qui en profita pour lui glisser son balai dans les mains. Le _balai_ de James Potter ! Son BALAI ! Après Lily, certainement la chose qu'il adorait le plus au monde… La propre prunelle de ses yeux… Il resta là un moment à fixer Potter, essayant de décider s'il était devenu fou.

Puis il réalisa la raison précise pour laquelle James venait de lui mettre le balai dans les mains. Un arbitre impartial, juste, honnête…

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais… mais…

Pourquoi lui ? Et cela impliquait qu'il allait devoir _voler_ ! Mais aucun des Gryffondor qui l'entouraient ne lui montrait la moindre sympathie, la moindre compassion. Résigné, il descendit donc les marches des gradins vers son destin.

- Hey, Lup ! Attrape !

Remus se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir en pleine poitrine la batte de Cathy, qu'il rattrapa tant bien que mal avec la main qui ne tenait pas le balai, tout en laissant tomber sa mâchoire. La batte de Cathy ! Est-ce qu'ils devenaient tous fous, en ce samedi de septembre ? La batte d'ébène de Cathy ! Qui connaissait un tant soit peu la jeune fille ne pouvait la dissocier de sa célèbre batte.

Et pourquoi donc lui avait-elle lancé sa batte ? Que pouvait-il bien…

- Ils sont encore là, ne prends pas de chance, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Les Cognards. Remus sentit le sang quitter son visage, et son estomac descendre dans ses talons. Oui, tout dans son corps l'incitait à rester sur la terre ferme… 

- Allez, Lupin, grogna Linch, viens qu'on en finisse…

Et avec l'amabilité de l'attrapeur en prime, il avait l'impression d'une mauvaise séance chez le dentiste… « Juste un mauvais moment à passer, après tout… juste un mauvais… »

Aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé près des attrapeurs au centre du terrain, Serena lui tendit les trois vifs qu'elle avait exhibés quelques minutes auparavant. Si Lupin avait un peu de chance – bien sûr – les petites balles étaient certainement ce à quoi Serena tenait le plus au monde…

Remus s'embrouilla un peu avec le balai, la batte et les petites balles… il n'était pas possible, théoriquement, qu'il puisse tout tenir dans ses deux mains !

Il se retrouva dans une position totalement ridicule, au centre du terrain, une batte et des balles dans une main, un balai maladroitement posé contre son épaule, sans compte que la propriétaire des dites balles lui conseillait des acrobaties impossibles ! Honnêtement, lancer les vifs seulement une fois qu'il serait en l'air pour qu'elles aillent plus loin, plus haut… et avec quoi était-il censé tenir le balai ?

- Pas un peu folle, non ?

Mais puisqu'il fallait placer les vifs… et de préférence, pas tous au même endroit… Après un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les Attrapeurs, déjà à l'autre bout du terrain, dos à lui, ne le regardait, il posa batte et balai, et chercha où placer les petites balles. Une dans les airs, quelque part sur la droite de Remus, l'autre, un peu plus basse, à gauche… et la dernière… tout près du sol, au pied des poteaux dorés des buts…

Là ! Ils allaient avoir du boulot !

Maintenant, la partie la moins amusante… monter sur le balai ! Il s'exécuta avec une grimace de résignation, jeta un regard méchant à Sirius qui lui prêtait des qualités qu'il n'avait pas, là-haut, dans les gradins, et frappa le sol.

Le balai de James, aussi enthousiaste que son propriétaire, bondit dans les airs à une vitesse folle, et Remus regarda le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds avec le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voler.

Il se stabilisa à quelques mètres du sol, se demandant un moment quoi faire de sa batte. Elle le gênait pour bien tenir le balai à deux mains…

Lupin finit par se résigner à ne se tenir qu'avec une seule main, et attendit encore un peu, cherchant à se stabiliser comme il pouvait. Quant au balai de James, il frémissait doucement sous lui, avide de vitesse et d'action, et bondit en avant à la moindre sollicitation. Il volait sans à-coups, cependant, de manière fluide et gracieuse, et, n'eut été la nette préférence de Remus pour le plancher des vaches, il aurait apprécié de voler avec ce balai…

Il arrêta le balai en souplesse juste en face de James et l'interrogea du regard. Le capitaine de l'équipe fit juste un signe de tête, et Cathy siffla de toute la force de ses poumons.

Aussitôt, Remus se tourna vers les Attrapeurs qui s'étaient déjà lancés dans la course. Serena s'éleva aussitôt et se mit à scruter le terrain, le parcourant de manière méthodique. Quant à Linch… il volait tout le long du stade, à faible hauteur, mais à grande vitesse, et Lupin n'était même pas sûr qu'il cherchait les vifs des yeux. Il pensait peut-être qu'à ce rythme, un vif allait finir par le frapper en pleine main !

Après seulement quelques minutes, Serena fut la première à apercevoir une des petites balles, et elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de plonger…

Linch vit sa manœuvre, et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de plonger à son tour. Remus leva un sourcil et s'approcha prudemment des deux joueurs.

A la dernière seconde, au moment même où le poing de la jeune espagnole allait se refermer sur le vif d'or, Linch entra en collision avec elle, avec une telle force et une telle violence qu'ils faillirent être éjectés de leurs balais.

- HEY ! hurla Remus, bouillonnant de colère. Ne touche pas à ça !

Linch se tourna, laissant échapper le vif par la même occasion. Remus fila jusqu'à lui, réussit à saisir le Vif, et se tourna, visage sévère, vers l'attrapeur en titre de l'équipe. Il y avait peu de choses qui l'exaspérait davantage que ce genre d'attitude ! C'était… digne d'un Serpentard !

Serena revint en se massant l'épaule avec une grimace.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Oui, oui, très bien. Y'ai été surprise…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? demanda Linch, clairement d'humeur buttée. Je…

Remus vit rouge à nouveau et interrompit le « Pitoyable » avec un sermon acide, et prévint les deux joueurs de ne pas recommencer.

Puis il repartit avec le Vif d'entraînement, sourcils froncés. Si seulement il était dans les gradins avec les autres, se surprit-il à penser encore une fois… Le fait de voler – avec une seule main libre, de surcroît – le rendait irritable, et…

- Lupin ! cria Gonzales derrière lui.

Il sortit soudain de son amère réflexion et regarda autour de lui pour voir un Cognard foncer vers son visage à pleine vitesse !

Dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, alors qu'il réagissait presque par réflexe pour renvoyer le Cognard d'où il venait, il maudit avec ferveur les gens qui l'avaient mis sur ce balai… Serena, Linch, James, Sirius, Peter, Cathy… Il allait les couper en rondelles, les avaler tout crus, les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent à McGonagall toutes leurs sorties nocturnes… ! En ce moment, rien n'était trop fort pour se venger de ses amis de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation…

Une fois que le Cognard fut à nouveau à une distance respectable, il se rendit compte seulement alors du danger qu'il avait couru, et il pâlit.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! cria Sirius derrière lui, non loin.

Remus se retourna vers les gradins avec un regard meurtrier tandis que la colère l'envahissait à nouveau.

- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit James au regard.

- T'es mieux de m'aimer !

Lupin repartit, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Il remercia Gonzales d'un signe de tête, donna un nouveau départ et attendit que les Attrapeurs soient concentrés ailleurs pour renvoyer le Vif dans un coin du terrain, au hasard.

Il n'était plus vraiment intéressé par ce qui se passait. Pour lui, c'était évident que Serena volait bien mieux, et ferait un meilleur Attrapeur que Linch. Pourquoi la course ne pouvait-elle s'arrêter là et Serena être la gagnante ? Pour sa part, il estimait en avoir assez fait pour l'équipe et pour sa maison pour la journée.

Et puis, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il lui sembla que Gonzales exauçait ses vœux les plus chers. En un plongeon vertigineux, conduit à une vitesse folle, mais avec tellement d'adresse et de fluidité qu'elle semblait avoir fait ça toute sa jeune vie, l'espagnole piqua droit vers un vif et le saisit. Linch, qui l'avait suivie avec une fougue peu ordinaire, faillit s'écraser sur le sol et, déçu, repartit dans l'autre sens, à la poursuite d'un vif qu'il venait de voir.

Mais Serena ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle filait sur le terrain et saisit deux autres vifs, bien avant que Linch n'arrive à saisir celui qu'il avait trouvé.

Lupin secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas trois vifs, au départ ? Il avait dû mal voir… ou mal compter ! A moins que…

- Et de un ! cria Linch une fois qu'il eut saisi le vif.

- Puisque c'est le premier et le dernier à vie que tu attrapes, ye te le donne, se moqua Serena qui se balançait tranquillement dans les airs depuis un moment, trois vifs dans les mains.

- Quoi ? Jalouse ! Attend que je…

Mais Serena lui montra deux des vifs qu'elle avait attrapés, et Remus eut confirmation de ce qu'il avait soupçonné : elle avait attendu de trouver le vrai Vif, celui que Sirius avait libéré tout au début de la séance.

Soulagé que ce soit enfin fini, Remus laissa Serena narguer Linch qui fulminait, et se dirigea discrètement vers la belle, attirante, magnifique pelouse verte du stade…

Il aurait bien sûr été plus vite avec tout autre balai que celui de James, qui ne demandait apparemment qu'à rester dans les airs… Il atterrit en même temps que Barthelemy et Serena, et dut se retenir fortement pour ne pas chanter et danser de soulagement, pour ne pas s'allonger sur sa terre bien-aimée et l'embrasser. Mais non… non seulement il devait rester digne, mais il devait en plus régler quelques petits comptes.

Il se mit en route à grandes enjambées vers les gradins, où il fusilla du regard tous ses – prétendus – amis. C'est à peine s'il ne projeta pas le balai et la batte dans les figures de leurs propriétaires respectifs.

- Pour tes prochains concours, choisis un autre arbitre, veux-tu ? lança-t-il à James d'un air mauvais.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor lui sourit largement, de son grand sourire exaspérant, mais Remus ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Pas après que les espoirs de son équipe dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons aient remonté en flèche.

Ce qui le ramenait à sa dernière tâche en tant qu'arbitre, que Serena ne manqua de lui rappeler.

- Maintenant que nous sommes là, c'est à toi d'annoncer le gagnant, Lupin.

Et sa colère tomba en flèche. Il redressa lentement la tête, regarda les deux Attrapeurs, le reste de l'équipe, et se décida à rendre le résultat de la course.

- Eh bien… je crois que le gagnant est, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Serena Gonzales, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre, à la ronde.


	6. Diplomatie

AN :  Un autre chapitre qui arrive (un peu tard, mais le voilà…) malgré les cours, malgré les révisions, tout le temps consacré aux études… enfin bref, vous voyez le topo ? Une double vie, c'est pas facile à assumer…

Par contre, je voulais dire un grand merci !! Merci à tous les revieweurs, je ne me lasse pas de bondir devant mon ordinateur en voyant une nouvelle review… Mercimercimercimerci… ^-^

C'est pas facile d'écrire un miroir, j'ai souvent l'impression de faire du plagiat, c'est parfois frustrant, toujours épuisant, mais par-dessus tout, passionnant et intéressant. Alors ça me fait toujours très plaisir quand on me dit que je me débrouille assez bien pour ne pas vous lasser des dialogues si magnifiquement écrits par les jumeaux…

Et en parlant de Fred et George, tiens… le plus gros merci leur revient, avec un gros « JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIME ! » en prime ! ^-^ Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire sans eux ? Je me serais égarée, et le miroir aurait été infidèle sans leurs précieuses indications…

Et ça ce n'est que parler de cette fic ! Je n'entre pas dans les détails de leur influence sur mon écriture et sur moi-même ! J'ai une petite part de Fred et George en moi, et pour toujours ! Qui serais-je devenue sans eux ? Je vous le demande !

6 – Diplomatie

Le retour à la salle commune Gryffondor fut un vrai triomphe. Il y eut bien un temps d'arrêt au portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais comme Lynch semblait s'être éclipsé dans un endroit discret, ils ne se privèrent pas de fêter comme il se devait la prouesse de Serena.

Bien que – comme se plaisait à dire Sirius – ce n'était pas vraiment une prouesse, puisqu'il était difficile de faire pire que Lynch.

- Sirius, l'interrompit finalement la nouvelle Attrapeuse, encore rose de plaisir. Puisque c'était si facile de battre Lynch, pourquoi ye suis la seule à l'avoir tenté ?

Tous les élèves à portée de voix (et cela représentait une bonne partie de la maison) éclatèrent de rire.

- Bien dit, réussit à articuler Cathy entre deux éclats de rire.

- C'est beau, quelqu'un qui rabat la grande bouche de Sirius, reprit James avec un sourire rêveur.

- Et tellement rare, approuva Remus.

Pour une fois, Sirius ne dit rien, mais il ne se départit pas de son grand sourire, et leva sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre vers eux avec un petit clin d'œil pour Serena, avant de se détourner pour discuter avec un élève de sixième année.

Remus, pour sa part, était aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être. Il était de retour sain et sauf sur le plancher des vaches,  ses amis riaient, et plus aucune trace de tension n'existait entre eux.

Jusqu'au moment… jusqu'au moment où, parlant dans un coin avec Lily, il vit du coin de l'œil James se pencher vers Sirius. Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent une conversation à voix basse, et se tournèrent pour le regarder.

Ils recommencèrent à comploter et à le regarder avec une certaine insistance. Remus, qui commençait à être mal à l'aise, sachant que les complots de ces deux-là ne pouvaient rien avoir de bon, surtout s'ils étaient dirigés contre lui, essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur sa conversation avec Lily.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, encore, ceux-là ? s'étonna Lily.

- De… de quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, craignant d'avoir manqué un point important de la conversation.

- Eux !

Elle montra du doigt James et Sirius, qui s'étaient décidés à les rejoindre, marchant d'un pas décidé et légèrement menaçant.

- Toi, on a à te parler, commença James sans plus de cérémonie en posant son index sur la poitrine de Remus.

- Bel exemple de politesse, railla Lily. Pourrait-on savoir d'où vient cette attitude ?

Remus s'amusa de voir la jeune fille prendre cette posture typiquement Mcgonagallienne, mais ne dit rien, intrigué également par la façon d'agir de James.

- Il doit s'expliquer sur plusieurs petites choses, continua Sirius, les bras croisés, mais un sourire rassurant en direction de son ami.

Remus haussa les épaules, empêcha Lily de faire une autre réplique cinglante en la prenant par le poignet, et suivit les autres vers le dortoir des garçons.

Au passage, Sirius tapota sur l'épaule de Cathy, qui était en grande discussion avec un beau et grand Gryffondor de septième année. Cathy se tourna vers eux, sourcils levés, puis, sans autre discussion, planta là le bel Adonis (au grand plaisir de Sirius) et les suivit.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les cinq hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, dans le dortoir des garçons, James et Sirius firent asseoir Remus sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce et s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs. Lily, faute de mieux, resta debout, un peu gênée d'être – contre le règlement, elle, une préfète – dans leur chambre. Cathy, peu soucieuse de ces détails, s'étala sans cérémonie sur le lit de Remus pour observer la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Lupin après un long silence, exaspéré d'être ainsi traité en fautif, sans qu'il sut pourquoi.

James et Sirius échangèrent un rapide regard, et le jeune Black commença à parler après avoir repoussé ses cheveux d'une main.

- On admet que tu mettes toute ta force pour repousser un Cognard qui veuille attenter à ta vie, Lup…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De l'entraînement de ce matin, dit Cathy, s'animant soudain. Ce coup de batte, c'était…

- Mais, interrompit James, tu aurais pu lancer ces Vifs d'Or un peu moins forts. Personne n'aurait pu les mettre aussi loin, comme tu l'as fait…

- Et quand je fais un commentaire que tu n'es pas censé entendre, ne réagis pas ! Heureusement que personne n'a trouvé ça bizarre…

- Du moins, personne ne l'a fait remarquer…

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, bouche bée. Ils avaient raison. Il s'était conduit de manière tout à fait inconsciente, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Que se serait-il passé si Jasper, ou Kyana, ou n'importe quel Serdaigle avait posé une question ?

- On aurait trouvé une bonne explication, comme d'habitude, répondit Lily comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas dramatique, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'amener ici et faire un simulacre de procès…

- Oui, enfin, bon, peu importe, coupa Sirius en repoussant les objections de Lily d'un geste de la main. L'essentiel était aussi de dire :

- « EXCELLENT ARBITRAGE, REMUS ! » hurla soudain James en bondissant de son lit, les poings levés vers le plafond en signe de victoire. Et grâce à toi, nous avons une excellente équipe ! La coupe des Quatre Maisons est à Gryffondor cette année, je vous le promets !

- Et ce coup de batte, Remus ! s'exclama Sirius, admiratif. Même Cathy en est restée bouche bée…

Remus enfouit la tête dans ses mains, atterré. Ses amis avaient vraiment le don de minimiser les choses, mais ils lui avaient montré qu'il commettait l'erreur grave de se détendre et de ne plus faire autant attention. Il ne voulait pas médire sur ses amis, mais après tout, les Serdaigle étaient… intelligents, presque par définition… S'ils ne découvraient pas ce qu'il était, il avait une chance extraordinaire !

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius, Cathy et James cessèrent de se féliciter sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et se tournèrent vers Remus, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

- Lup ? hasarda Sirius. On ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise, tu sais…

- Tu sais, continua James, personne n'a rien remarqué ! J'ai même fait un sondage « Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit de bizarre en Remus Lupin ? ». Et les résultats sont formels…

- 100 % des filles, c'est à dire 50 % de la population…

- Sans compter quelques garçons…

- Te trouvent « mignon comme tout »… Et moi, je trouve ça quand même extrêmement bizarre !

- Tout ça parce que tu te considères le plus mignon, objecta Lily.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vrai ? répondit Sirius en s'étalant sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête.

Cathy et Lily roulèrent les yeux, puis échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

- Ne dramatise pas, Remus, dit soudain James redevenu sérieux. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…

Le jeune Lupin fit de son mieux, en relevant la tête vers eux, pour garder un masque impassible, et leva un index menaçant vers le préfet-capitaine de Quidditch.

- Entièrement votre faute ! Zaviez qu'à pas m'envoyer dans les airs ! Savez que je déteste ça !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Remus leur fit un sourire indulgent, bien qu'encore incertain, et se leva pour les précéder vers la salle commune, où la petite fête en l'honneur de Serena battait son plein.

Ils firent tant et si bien que, vers les dix heures, McGonagall survint au milieu des festivités. James n'aurait pas nié que ça avait été en partie voulu, puisqu'il se jeta immédiatement sur le professeur pour lui raconter les évènements de la journée. Serena eut droit à un des rares sourires émus du professeur tout en rougissant sous les extravagantes louanges de son capitaine. McGonagall repartit sans leur adresser de réprimande, après avoir longuement félicité la jeune fille.

Quand tout le monde eut repris ses esprits le lendemain, après des heures de fête tout de même interrompues par les apparitions ponctuelles de McGonagall à des heures tardives, puis une longue grasse matinée, James et les autres se montrèrent beaucoup plus posés et déterminés sur la conduite à tenir.

En une demi-seconde, ce fut décidé et officiel : la nomination toute neuve d'une nouvelle attrapeuse (potable) devait rester un secret pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore. Tout cela était élaboration de la stratégie pour le premier match de la saison : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Remus ne sut jamais comment James fit passer le message aux Serdaigle, bien qu'il fut (encore) le premier levé ce matin-là, mais toujours était-il que la nouvelle ne se propagea pas.

Le reste du week-end fut consacré à une grande préparation de la stratégie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Remus ne voulait plus entendre parler d'un balai et, encore traumatisé par son manque de précaution lors de sa prestation d'arbitre, faisait profil bas. Il passa les deux jours de repos à bouquiner, ou à jouer aux échecs avec qui voulait, et peu de gens voulaient, en général, excepté Lily, quand les discussions de Quidditch l'ennuyaient trop et que ses devoirs furent finis.

Le dimanche après-midi, il descendit dans la salle commune son matériel à dessin, et, blottit dans un fauteuil dans un coin, face à la fenêtre, il put dessiner trois heures durant sans se faire remarquer.

Il mettait la touche finale à un dessin de James dans les airs sur son balai particulièrement réussi, et sortait peu à peu de la transe dans laquelle il avait été plongé pendant la séance de dessin intensif. Il estompa un trait représentant le mouvement du vent d'un doigt déjà noir et recula la tête pour évaluer l'effet. Ça pouvait aller. Il regarda l'ensemble du dessin d'un œil critique pendant un moment, et plongea à nouveau dans chaque détail. Le balai était une exacte représentation du modèle sport que possédait James. Il prenait un tendre plaisir à énumérer toutes les qualités de son destrier, assez pour que Remus le connaisse lui-même par cœur.

Du coup, si le balai était vraiment réussi, Lupin n'était pas satisfait de la pose de James. Il plissa les yeux, traça quelques traits qui n'arrangèrent rien dans son opinion. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la pose, mais le visage ? Il était empreint d'une combativité un peu trop féroce pour appartenir à James. Il suffit de quelques traits pour lui rendre la passion enfantine d'un vrai capitaine de Quidditch, et Remus se déclara satisfait.

Il se détacha doucement de la contemplation de l'œuvre finie, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Sirius était assis dans le fauteuil à sa droite, et attendait patiemment avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais que quand tu as ce sourire là, tu as fait une grosse bêtise, chantonna Remus alors qu'il commençait à ranger ses affaires.

- Oh que non, répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Et pour te prouver que ce n'est pas une bêtise, je peux te dire que j'ai reçu la bénédiction de McGonagall.

Lupin leva vivement les yeux, surpris. Il avait rarement entendu parler d'une idée de Sirius acceptée par McGonagall. Mais surtout, que Sirius demande une permission avant de mettre à bien un de ses projets était plutôt exceptionnel.

- Nous avions besoin d'une grande salle, alors elle nous a permis d'utiliser la salle de réunion des élèves du deuxième étage. Elle est très contente que, pour une fois, je mette en place un événement… comment a-t-elle dit, déjà ? ah ! « un événement ayant une capacité instructive et impliquant une quelconque activité cérébrale. » J'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a voulu dire…

Plus Sirius parlait, et moins Remus comprenait, mais il savait d'expérience que, s'il posait la moindre question, son ami se délecterait de son impatience et ferait durer le plaisir. Il continua donc à ranger ses affaires tout en surveillant Sirius du coin de l'œil. Que pouvait-il mijoter, encore ?

- Que les échecs soient vraiment une activité cérébrale m'importe peu, je veux juste voir quelqu'un te battre aux échecs !

Remus poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Il avait pensé que ce n'avait été que des paroles en l'air, qu'une idée qui allait passer, ce défi contre Jasper. Evidemment, il suffisait qu'il pense ça pour que Sirius prenne soudain son projet au sérieux et remue ciel et terre pour l'appliquer, quelque fut la stupidité de l'idée.

- Bien, rétorqua finalement Remus. Puisque tu vas me jeter en pâture à un Serdaigle d'une remarquable intelligence, aide-moi au moins à me préparer à cette épreuve… Joue une partie avec moi !

- C'aurait été avec plaisir, mentit Sirius. Mais je dois préparer des affiches pour annoncer ce formidable événement !

Sans plus attendre, il se leva et partit vers le dortoir chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Remus attendit un moment. Il aurait pu remonter et ranger son matériel, mais rouvrit son carnet à dessin avec un sourire rêveur. Il avait dans la tête une image particulièrement vivace de Sirius, lançant un de ces regards qu'il réservait à Cathy, quand il pensait que personne ne regardait.

Il n'arrêta que lorsque Lily le rejoignit pour faire une partie d'échecs.

La semaine fut moins consacrée aux cours qu'à la préparation de l'équipe toute nouvelle de Gryffondor et à la partie d'échecs qu'organisait Sirius. Cela ne fit pas exception après le cours de Botanique du Mercredi matin, alors qu'ils revenaient des serres vers le château. Cathy et James étaient partis à grands pas, chuchotant fébrilement des évènements de l'entraînement de la veille et du programme de l'entraînement du soir.

- Ils vont tuer leurs joueurs, s'étonna timidement Kyana, que Sirius tenait fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- Oh, non ! plaisanta Lily. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas encore établi de temps d'entraînement le matin, le midi et entre les cours.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Sirius changea abruptement de sujet.

- Bon… pour le défi aux échecs de samedi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi…

- Ah, ça t'arrive ?

- Le concurrent de Gryffondor se tait ou il sera éliminé d'office par l'arbitre !

- Ça te ferait plaisir, hein ?

Black roula des yeux.

- Même pas ! Ce serait trop facile…

- Attends ! s'exclama Lily. Tu viens de dire que tu allais arbitrer la partie ?

- Eh ben… oui ! Et même commenter ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer un match _légendaire_ à Poudlard sans commenter ! Je ne serais plus digne de moi-même sinon !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais commenter dans une _partie_ d'échecs, objecta la jeune fille. En plus… il faut un minimum de connaissances pour commenter, tu ne penses pas ?

- Mais non ! C'est là l'art du commentateur ! Savoir attirer l'attention des gens même si le sujet est d'un ennui profond !

- Un jeu d'échecs n'est pas ennuyeux ! protesta Kyana.

- Mais évidemment, Sirius ne connaît pas mieux la différence entre un roque et une promotion qu'entre une feinte de Porskoff et une feinte de Wronski au Quidditch.

- C'est quoi, un roque ?

- … ou peut-être moins bien, soupira Remus alors que les filles éclataient de rire.

Mais ils arrivaient au château, et à la croisée de leurs chemins.

- Allez, bande de chanceux, dit Lily à Remus et Kyana. Allez en cours, moi je vais essayer d'inculquer quelques notions d'échecs à Sirius.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans attendre les protestations de Black. Un ou deux couloirs et escaliers plus loins, Remus lança un regard en direction de Kyana et ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Je t'avoue que je serais soulagé quand ce sera terminé. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de Serdaigle qui sont venus m'encourager parce qu'ils veulent voir Jasper perdre au moins une fois, ou me dire que je n'ai aucune chance, j'en passe et des meilleures !

- Oh, Jasper n'est pas invincible, dit Kyana d'une voix rassurante. Du moins… je crois. J'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre jusqu'ici.

Elle rougit un peu, et il lui sourit.

- Peu importe qu'il soit invincible ou non. S'il gagne, tant mieux, au moins Sirius sera content. J'ai surtout hâte que ce soit passé…

Le souhait de Remus dut être exaucé, puisque le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Avait-il rencontré une petite fée ? Toujours était-il qu'en un rien de temps, il était assis dans la petite salle de réunion devant un échiquier tout préparé. Il y avait encore peu de monde en ce début d'après-midi, et la centaine de chaises que Sirius avait installées étaient encore vides, si ce n'était le reste des Maraudeurs, comme toujours inséparables.

McGonagall arriva la première après eux, et les félicita.

- Je suis impressionnée que, pour une fois, vous favorisiez la pratique d'une activité intellectuelle, M. Black…

- Merci, professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver plus de chaises ? Il me semble y en avoir très peu…

- Il y a autant d'élèves qui s'intéressent aux échecs ?

Lily envoya un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius

- … pardon, je voulais dire qu'il n'y avait pas tant de place que ça dans cette pièce, se corrigea-t-il avec un visage angélique. De plus, ceux qui seront à une certaine distance devront rester debout s'ils veulent voir le jeu. Les chaises ne feraient que gêner.

Remus se replongea dans la contemplation du jeu d'échecs devant lui tandis que le professeur se retranchait au fond de la salle avec une pile de copies à corriger.

Par souci d'impartialité, Sirius avait réquisitionné un jeu d'échecs parmi ceux que l'école mettait à disposition des élèves. Celui-ci… celui-ci devait dater du temps des fondateurs ! Beaucoup de pièces étaient estropiées par l'usure ou par le souvenir de violentes parties, mais elles se tenaient toutes droites et dignes, bras croisés et air grognon. Les pions de son côté étaient d'une jolie teinte acajou, et ceux d'en face étaient violets. Sirius n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel échiquier.

Les prochains arrivants furent les Serdaigle, parmi lesquels Jasper et ses amis… mais pas Kyana. Sirius leva un sourcil, l'air déçu.

- Voilà l'autre concurrent ! Mais où est Kyana ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoignait, répondit Cohen avec un sourire. Elle était encore dans les nuages.

- Bon… ben on l'attendra… viens là, toi !

Et Sirius tira un Jasper interloqué jusqu'à la chaise en face de Remus, l'assit et donna une tape amicale sur ses deux épaules.

- Concentre-toi bien et mets Remus au tapis, d'accord ?

- Arrête de lui mettre la pression comme ça, intervint Lupin de sa meilleure voix blasée non sans sourire à Jasper. Tu vas le gêner, et il ne sera pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Désolé, désolé… tu veux une bouteille d'eau ? Des biscuits ? Un café ? Quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête et avança sa chaise vers la table pour mieux contempler l'échiquier.

- Wow !

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, confirma Remus. Beau jeu.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! s'écria soudain Sirius en bondissant vers un coin de la salle.

Il en revint avec deux énormes paniers de rosettes rouges et bleues, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Choisissez ! annonça joyeusement Sirius en présentant les paniers de rosettes aux Gryffondor et Serdaigle déjà présents.

- C'est idiot !

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Thomas.

- Chacun va prendre pour sa maison, c'est évident ! précisa-t-il.

- Mais… non, protesta Briget. Ce n'est pas que je voudrais voir perdre les Serdaigle, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment sous le regard de Thomas. Mais j'aimerais bien voir Jasper perdre pour une fois, alors si Remus peut faire ce petit miracle, je vais le soutenir !

Remus, un peu mal à l'aise, rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper qui, loin d'être offusqué, riait de bon cœur.

- C'est bon de se sentir aussi encouragé, plaisanta le Serdaigle.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu m'exaspères, à toujours me battre en cinq minutes aux échecs !

- Je compatis ! fit un chœur de Gryffondor relativement bien accordé.

Chacun se servit d'une rosette avec un ricanement, et Sirius alla poser ses paniers sur des chaises près de la porte.

- Prenez des rosettes, choisissez votre camp, lança-t-il comme deux Serdaigle et un autre Gryffondor entraient. Ah, Serena ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

Remus tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée qui finissait d'épingler sa rosette rouge sur sa robe.

- Tu n'as pas encore joué aux échecs contre Remus, hein ? Si c'était le cas, tu aurais pris la défense de Jasper… Remus, sous ses airs gentils, n'a jamais aucune pitié dans cette discipline.

- Tu exagères, répliqua Lupin en souriant à Serena. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de te laisser gagner, Sirius. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, tu es un cas désespéré !

Black lui tira la langue mais Remus, satisfait, ne s'en formalisa pas. Puisque Sirius lui menait la vie si dure, il allait le lui faire payer…

Pendant ce temps, la salle se remplissait lentement. De nombreux Poufsouffle passionnés d'échecs et quelques Serpentard étaient présents. Très vite, toutes les chaises furent occupées, exceptée celle que Sirius et Lily réservaient à Kyana, et les gens qui arrivaient restaient debout.

L'entrée la plus remarquée fut certainement celle de Dumbledore, suivi de quelques professeurs. Il vint leur adresser quelques mots d'encouragement à chacun, avec un regard aussi pétillant qu'à son habitude, puis rejoignit Minerva à l'autre bout de la salle. Remus échangea un sourire avec Jasper.

Là bas, à la porte, le professeur Adam retint juste à temps la main de Spite, qui avait presque automatiquement plongé vers le panier de rosettes bleues. Peu de gens remarquèrent le geste, car Sirius venait de se lever pour prendre la parole, mais Remus n'en ressentit pas moins une profonde irritation en voyant le regard habituellement hautain et dégoûté que lui adressa le professeur en rejoignant ses collègues.

- Nous voilà réunis, commença Sirius avec enjouement, pour un événement qui va modifier notre vision des échecs. Oui, je sais que vous aussi, comme moi, vous avez servi de souffre-douleur, de bouc émissaire, de faire-valoir à des grosses pointures de l'échiquier qui vous ont écrasé en quelques minutes…

- Es-tu sûr de parler à une majorité ? coupa Remus avec un sourire. Ou seulement pour toi ?

Il y eut quelques rires et des applaudissements, mais Sirius continua imperturbablement.

- Je ne sais pas combien ici ont déjà joué contre Jasper ou Remus, ou les deux, mais je suis sûr que rares sont ceux, parmi eux, qui peuvent affirmer qu'ils ont réussi à capturer le moindre pion de leur adversaire, si ce n'était par sacrifice totalement calculé.

Quelques uns ayant effectivement été dans ce cas acclamèrent et applaudirent.

- Alors je vous le dis, aujourd'hui, il est temps d'arrêter ces victoires faciles ! Vous entendez, vous deux ? Finie, la facilité ! Il est temps de vous attaquer à des adversaires de votre taille !

Plusieurs Gryffondor et Serdaigle applaudirent avec des exclamations d'approbation, bientôt suivis par la salle entière. Remus roula discrètement les yeux, vit McGonagall faire de même du coin de l'œil et adressa un sourire à Jasper.

- La salle n'est pas encore pleine, continua Sirius lorsqu'un silence relatif se rétablit. Nous allons encore attendre encore un peu. C'est inadmissible que vous ne soyez pas tous serrés comme des sardines alors qu'il s'agit du match du siècle !

Remus vit Jasper se tourner vers ses amis de Serdaigle.

- Mais où est Kyana ? murmura-t-il.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, expressions tout aussi étonnées.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de présenter les joueurs, je crois ? Si ? A ma droite, aux couleurs de Serdaigle, Jasper Cohen, élève brillant autant par ses résultats que par sa discrétion, a surpris bien des joueurs de Serdaigle par sa violence devant le plateau noir et blanc ! Qui ne s'est déjà vu sauvagement frustré de ses pions, de ses tours, de ses cavaliers par la combativité cachée de ce timide étudiant ?

Les rires reprirent de plus belle alors que l'intéressé prenait pour sa part une teinte du plus beau rouge vif, presque digne de Gryffondor.

- Tu sembles bien renseigné, Black, lança Edward lorsqu'il eut à nouveau assez de souffle pour parler.

- Merci, répondit le commentateur en s'inclinant. En fait, il s'agit plus d'un désir personnel que d'un renseignement. En effet, si mon rêve se réalise, je vais voir s'accomplir un miracle devant mes yeux ébahis, et aujourd'hui sera une partie très importante qui, comme vous le savez, pourrait être la fin du règne de Remus J. Lupin aux échecs ! Oui, acclamez, Gryffondor ! Vous qui avez, serez ou auriez été vaincus par lui à un moment ou un autre. Oui, j'ai confiance en Jasper ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer, mais, étant un Serdaigle, je ne doute aucunement de son intelligence et, bien que je ne serais pas prêt à parier de l'argent _contre_ Remus, je suis de toute cœur avec Jasper, comme en témoigne ma rosette bleue, ce qui est très inhabituel, je dois l'admettre.

Remus entendit des pas venant de la porte… Kyana devait être arrivée. D'ailleurs, Sirius l'avait remarquée, et affichait une expression presque soulagée. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, car il commençait à s'essoufler.

- Mais trêve de discours, ceux qui se sont endormis peuvent se réveiller. Le match va enfin pouvoir commencer puisque Mlle Wald a enfin daigné se joindre à nous !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la pauvre Serdaigle qui se tenait, hésitante et rougissante, sans oser entrer dans la pièce.

- Mais où tu étais ? gronda Faith.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, visiblement gênée. Remus baissa les yeux pour ne pas la gêner davantage, oubliant qu'avec tout ce monde dans la salle, cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

- Bon et bien, comme nous avons pris tout ce retard et que vous avez été obligés de m'écouter dire n'importe quoi à cause d'elle, nous allons tous regarder soigneusement Kyana faire le choix de son camp, dit Sirius avec un sourire radieux.

Lupin grimaça. Il avait décidément le don pour mettre les gens dans de telles situations. Il jeta un regard compatissant à Kyana qui, horrifiée et incrédule, passait son regard d'un panier de rosettes à l'autre, puis à Sirius. Il y eut de légers rires dans la salle.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on t'attendait, Kyana Wald ! Tu ne pouvais pas manquer le match !

- On dit une partie, pour les échecs, corrigea James avec un coup d'œil malicieux à Sirius, qui roula les yeux.

- Allez, choisis et viens t'asseoir, que la partie du siècle commence, dit Lily.

Tout le monde continuait à observer Kyana qui, résignée à son sort, recommençait à fixer les deux paniers sans sembler parvenir à se décider.

- Alors, petite fille, finit par demander Sirius comme le temps de décision se prolongeait. Tu as fait ton choix ?

- Je suis obligée de choisir ?

- Ouaip !

- Est-ce que je dois prendre pour celui en qui je crois ou celui qui devrait gagner ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu Remus perdre et j'ai une rosette bleue, remarqua Cathy.

Kyana se tut à nouveau, sans faire son choix. Remus haussa les sourcils. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle aurait choisi son camp sans hésiter… Après tout, Jasper était son meilleur ami…

Et en effet, elle finit par plonger la main dans le panier aux rosettes bleues.

- Hum… Remus, sache que je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, vraiment, expliqua-t-elle en épinglant sa rosette, mais je vais prendre la rosette bleue puisque je suis une Serdaigle et que j'en suis fière. Mais c'est bien la première fois que j'espère de tout cœur que ma maison perde à quelque chose…

- Bref, tu prends pour ta maison, pas pour Jasper ? C'est bien, ça ! J'y ai pensé, mais j'espère trop voir Remus dans la défaite ! dit Sirius en riant.

Remus lui répondit par une grimace, avant de s'installer bien confortablement pendant que Kyana s'asseyait non loin.

Il ne restait plus, puisque les pièces étaient colorées, qu'à tirer au sort celui qui déciderait du premier à jouer, ce dont Kyana s'acquitta merveilleusement bien… puisque Remus remporta le droit de décider.

- A toi de commencer, dit-il gentiment à Jasper en se tournant vers lui.

- Je savais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas des pièces foncées pour rien, dit Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda April.

- Selon la technique qu'il adopte, un joueur doué a toujours une préférence pour qui va ouvrir le jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Cathy.

- Et bien, par exemple, Jasper joue toujours deuxième, commença innocemment le pauvre Edward, pour que son adversaire se découvre le premier. Comme ça, il peut voir sa stratég… ben quoi ?

Remus éclata de rire en regardant Jasper, qui fusillait des yeux son ami.

- C'est très gentil de me dire comment il joue, merci !

Le pauvre garçon rougit et fit un regard d'excuse à Jasper, qui haussa les épaules sous les rires généraux et joua son premier coup. Le silence était total lorsque Remus joua à son tour.

Puisque la stratégie d'abstention de Jasper venait d'être dévoilée, le Gryffondor s'était dit qu'il allait adopter une autre tactique. Mais non. Au moment où il pouvait passer à l'attaque, Cohen replia ses pièces, les gardant précautionneusement en arrière. Remus, prudent, fit de même, et attendit de voir si Jasper attendait vraiment qu'il porte la première attaque, ou si tout cela n'était qu'une manière d'endormir sa vigilance.

Au bout d'un moment où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit un premier geste agressif, il fut évident qu'ils se tournaient autour comme deux tourtereaux trop timides.

- Il court, il court, le furet, le furet du bois joli…

Remus eut un rictus en entendant Sirius chantonner ainsi.

- Tu t'ennuies ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mais non ! J'adore voir des pions se balader gaiement sur des petits carrés.

De là, les Maraudeurs reprirent la conversation qui dériva – sait-on comment – sur la petite souris des dents de lait… Remus se détendit un peu. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait été tendu jusque là. Mais il préférait cette discussion sans but que le silence morne pour jouer. De fait, il décida qu'il y en avait assez de jouer à cache-cache, et commença une attaque de front. Il ne releva réellement la tête que lorsqu'il entendit Kyana éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans le coup de Remus ? demanda April.

Mais Kyana secoua la tête et montra Jasper… qui le regardait fixement, bouche bée. Lupin baissa précipitamment la tête. Il avait sûrement loupé quelque chose… c'était ça… Jasper avait dû lui tendre un piège, et il était tombé droit dedans…

Mais non.

- Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton coup, dit Jasper précipitamment. J'aurais fait exactement le même ! C'est que… comment tu fais ?

- Comment… comment je fais quoi ?

- Tu ne le croyais pas si doué, Cohen ? demanda Peter.

- Hein ? Non non, pas du tout ! Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est juste que… Eh bien… Les conversations autour, je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Mais comment tu fais pour leur _parler_ et jouer en même temps ?

Le Gryffondor referma la bouche et rougit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel compliment. Ce fut Kyana qui répondit à sa place.

- Bah… C'est certain qu'il a du mérite mais, en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation spécialement difficile à suivre au niveau intellectuel, dit-elle simplement.

Cela correspondait si bien à ce que Remus aurait pu répondre lui-même, s'il avait pu se reprendre, qu'il ne put qu'éclater de rire. Kyana était peut-être trop gentille pour son propre bien, mais elle apprenait vite, et Sirius n'avait sans doute pas tort de l'estimer comme une vraie machiavélique.

- Sérieusement, comment tu fais ? insista Jasper lorsque les autres eurent fini de faire les louanges de la répartie pointue de Kyana.

- Euh… Je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours joué aux échecs en discutant en même temps. Ma mère parle beaucoup, tu vois. Et ici, je me suis fait coincer par l'ami zélé et il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille alors je n'ai pas le choix de les écouter parler…

Il tira en démonstration la langue à Sirius, qui lui rendit son incartade par un battement de cils innocent.

- Avoue-le donc, que tu m'aimes, Lup !

- Je t'adore Sirius ! Si j'étais blonde et bouclée, je te demanderais en mariage, soupira Remus en secouant la tête. Maintenant, tu veux nous laisser jouer ? C'est toi qui as demandé ce _match_ !

Il savoura avec délectation la prouesse rare de faire rougir _et_ Sirius _et_ Cathy en même temps, avant de se tourner résolument vers la partie. Jasper avait décidé, lui aussi, d'attaquer de front. Remus fit une attaque à droite avec son cavalier, avant d'attaquer par la gauche. Jasper céda très vite, à son grand étonnement, et le laissa avancer. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, forcément…

Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle parlaient encore à tort et à travers, à côté. 

- j'aime bien la mousse du savon, c'est amusant… 

Et pendant que Sirius parlait, Remus hésitait à s'avancer plus…

- Sauf que tu n'as jamais su que c'était ta maman qui faisait les bulles en tenant la baguette par le bout ! disait James en riant.

- C'est typique, reprit Remus. Toutes les mamans font ça !

Et… Oh ! Heureusement qu'il avait été prudent. Il s'apercevait, juste à temps, que Jasper allait le contourner par la droite. Il avait juste le temps de rassembler ses défenses. Il rassembla donc et ré-attaqua avec des forces rassemblées, beaucoup plus violemment que la première fois. A nouveau, Jasper plia sous son attaque sans vraiment riposter.

- Mais la mousse, ça glisse… il faut voir sur les rochers au bords du lac !

- Ce n'est pas de la mousse, ce sont des algues !

Jusqu'au moment où Remus vit un cavalier et un fou s'immiscer dans ses défenses. Jasper n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que le cavalier partait regarder la fin du jeu en pièces détachées sur le bord de l'échiquier, et le fou repartit aussi sec dans ses retranchements.

- Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse !

- Ca, c'était facile ! protesta James. Une plus difficile, alors… une avec le mot… voyons… « arbre » dedans !

- « Il ne faut pas mettre le doigt entre l'arbre et l'écorce », répondit Edward aussitôt… Mais puisque te trouves cela facile…

Jasper commençait à être agacé. Il essaya bien de passer complètement sous les défenses de Remus, mais celui-ci le voyait venir à chaque fois, mais parfois juste à temps. A force de se jeter l'un contre l'autre et de se repousser, l'échiquier commençait à se clairsemer, sans que l'on voit apparaître ni de perdant, ni de vainqueur.

- Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, disait Lily.

- Tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'à la fin elle casse, ajouta Remus sans lever les yeux de l'échiquier.

- Il ne faut pas dire « Fontaine, je ne boirais pas de ton eau ! » rétorqua un Poufsouffle.

Remus, ayant percé à jour les méthodes de Jasper, retomba dans une méthode de jeu non agressive. Jasper, surprit, avança doucement..

La guerre des proverbes faisait rage, à côté, mais les proverbes n'étant pas innombrables, du moins pas dans l'esprit de jeunes sorciers, elle arriva bientôt à un point mort.

Cohen leva les sourcils. Il venait de se rendre compte que Remus lui grignotait doucement les défenses qui le menaçaient. Il leva un regard étonné vers lui, et Lupin lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Tout ça, c'est bien beau, lâcha Sirius, mais on ne sait pas ce que signifie la moitié des proverbes, en fin de compte !

Il y eut un éclat de rire général. Jasper se défendait comme un lion, littéralement, et Remus commençait à désespérer. Peut-être que Sirius n'avait pas eu tort. Peut-être qu'en effet, il avait besoin de se mesurer à quelqu'un de son envergure.

Kyana poussa un soupir, et Remus lui jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé.

- Tu t'ennuies aussi, Kyana ?

- Oh non, pas du tout ! C'est que… euh…

- Tu te parlais encore toute seule, mmmh ? demanda Jasper.

- Oh, tais-toi et joue, le rabroua la jeune fille, mécontente.

Remus éclata de rire avec Jasper et se retourna vers la partie, alors que Kyana ronchonnait. Là-bas, sur l'échiquier, les pièces attendaient, aussi droites qu'au début du jeu. Connaissant maintenant les méthodes de Jasper, Remus se doutait bien qu'il allait feinter avec son dernier cavalier, et sauterait alors sur la plus petite erreur de Remus pour le mettre en échec de ses autres pièces restantes… cette fois, il ne mordrait pas à l'hameç…

- Tour en F cin…

- Hey ! interrompit Lupin brusquement.

C'était… illogique. A moins d'avoir manqué quelque chose, si Jasper jouait ce coup-là, il pourrait lui faire échec au prochain tour, et sans erreur !

- Quoi ? s'alarma le Serdaigle.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas parler en jouant ! répondit Remus en lui montrant le coup qu'il allait faire.

Cohen fronça le sourcil, regarda plus attentivement, et comprit soudain.

- Oh, ben… ça…

- Mais ça va pas ? explosa Sirius. C'est… c'est interdit ! Aider son adversaire, mais personne n'a jamais vu ça ! Tu veux perdre, ou quoi ? Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

Mais Remus continuait à fixer le visage penché de Jasper, attendant qu'il change d'avis et joue son prochain coup… un vrai coup, cette fois.

Au lieu de ça, le Serdaigle leva un regard stupéfait vers lui avant que Remus ait pu baisser les yeux, le prenant par surprise. Et la surprise ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Bien sûr, le regard de Jasper exprimait tout ce qu'il était, sans trop de barrières, une gentillesse et une compréhension sans bornes à peine camouflées derrière une pointe d'humour. Remus y trouva également un soupçon d'une solitude étrange, familière et lointaine, mais bien présente. Un peu le genre de personne qui écoute tout le monde sans jamais parler de lui-même.

- C'est très gentil, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû me signaler mon erreur, lui dit Jasper.

- Je sais bien, répondit Remus, mais c'était tout de même impossible que tu joues _ce_ coup avec toute ta concentration.

- Ah bon ? L'était pas si mal pourtant, dit James en fixant le jeu.

- Eh bien, tu vois, à le voir jouer depuis le début, je lui aurais presque donné la victoire en trois coups.

- Ah ? C'était pas dans le manuel que tu m'as donné à Noël, pourtant ! dit James.

Remus croisa le regard chocolat de James, son grand sourire, et ils se mirent à rire. Il lui avait effectivement donné, en première ou deuxième année, un livre dont le titre devait être, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts « 1001 façons d'avoir l'air de savoir jouer aux échecs », ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui, à voir la manière dont James continuait à jouer impunément mal, ne lui avait pas servi à grand chose.

Remus finit par se tourner vers Jasper qui, comme les autres, n'avait rien compris à l'allusion entre James et lui.

- Enfin bref, c'est toujours à ton tour, lui dit-il en montrant la tour qui se tenait au bord de sa case, prête à se diriger gentiment vers la case désignée.

Il croisa à nouveau son regard et lui sourit.

La tour, dépitée, dut rester sur sa case, et ce fut le cavalier qui se déplaça, mettant en danger la reine de Remus, tandis que les blagues autour de l'échiquier se remettaient à fuser.

La plupart des autres parties d'échecs autour d'eux étaient terminées, et les étudiants s'amassaient pour voir le combat final entre Jasper et Remus.

A vrai dire, cela gênait un peu le jeune Gryffondor d'entendre des murmures d'approbation à chaque fois qu'il bougeait une pièce, mais il plaisanta un peu plus avec ses amis et essaya d'ignorer les autres.

Jasper, après que Sirius lui eut suggéré de s'exploser toutes les petites cellules de sa matière grise, changea de tactique et regroupa ses pièces. Remus en profita pour avancer vers lui, et avant que le Serdaigle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, ses dernières pièces étaient acculées dans un coin.

Il s'en échappa plusieurs fois par quelques coups classiques mais intelligents dont Remus avait oublié l'existence même, et faillit une fois le prendre à revers.

Remus joua son dernier coup, enfin, mettant le roi de Jasper échec et mat. Cohen regarda un instant le jeu puis, soupirant, coucha son roi.

- Désolé, Sirius.

Black fit une grande mimique théâtrale avant de tomber sur l'épaule de Kyana pour éclater en faux sanglots, mais sa tentative fut quelque peu noyée par les acclamations de quelques Gryffondor et de nombreux Serdaigle.

- Mais je veux une revanche, déclara Jasper avec un sourire… Si je suis encore en vie.

Remus leva les sourcils à cette remarque, mais James la releva avant lui. Il ne suivit pas vraiment la conversation. Les tapes amicales pleuvaient sur son dos, et les félicitations emplissaient ses oreilles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir fuir loin d'ici, maintenant qu'il s'était bien amusé, mais non. Il devait rester stoïque, supporter le tumulte et l'attention qu'on lui portait, et afficher un sourire.

Il serra la main tendue de Jasper avec, cette fois, un vrai sourire. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable de jouer une vraie partie d'échecs, où il avait été mis réellement en danger.

McGonagall vint le féliciter également, mais il écouta à peine son discours. Cela lui sembla des heures entières avant que la salle ne se vide et qu'ils puissent rentrer tranquillement à la tour Gryffondor.


	7. Tensions

AN : Euh…. Mercimercimerci encore pour les reviews… hep, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je m'étonne encore de trouver le temps d'écrire… je suis chargée de travail comme une septième année préparant des ASPICs, la grippe ne m'a pas raté, mais je suis contente de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre… 

Bon, y'a rien de transcendant dans ce chapitre, bien que ce ne soit que de l'action purement Gryffondor, dont Kyana ne sait rien…

Bonne lecture !

7 – Tensions

Remus vit arriver le début de la semaine suivante avec une certaine appréhension, principalement parce que la lune croissait à grands pas, arrondissant chaque jour son dernier quartier, annonçant ce que Remus redoutait sans doute le plus au monde.

D'autre part, les petites discordes qu'il avait crues effacées commençaient à refaire surface dans leur groupe. Quand James et Cathy décidaient de se plonger dans une conversation sur le Quidditch, il était quasiment impossible de les en détourner, ou de participer. Même leurs coéquipiers échouaient, à moins que James ne s'adresse directement à eux pour diriger leur travail pendant les entraînements.

Séances d'entraînements qu'ils multipliaient, d'ailleurs. Malgré la pluie d'automne, peu abondante mais persistante qui se mit à tomber lundi soir, ils organisèrent une séance mardi, de laquelle ils revinrent trempés.

Ils étaient à peine rentrés dans la salle commune, secouant leurs robes imbibées devant le feu, agitant leurs cheveux dégoulinants, que James annonça une autre séance le jeudi qui suivait.

- Ye ne comprends pas, gémit Serena en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil. On a tout fait comme il a dit, comme il fallait, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut refaire un entraînement !

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer et prends une douche bien chaude avant de t'enrhumer, lui répondit Lily.

Jeudi, la journée se leva sous la même pluie morose que depuis le début de la semaine. Le battement régulier de l'eau contre les fenêtres pendant les cours donnait une certaine mesure soporifique aux exposés les plus intéressants. Les élèves qui avaient cours de Botanique revenaient des serres avec de la boue jusqu'à mi-mollet.

Le soir, bien qu'ils n'osaient rien dire, la majeure partie de l'équipe de Quidditch manquait sérieusement d'enthousiasme en sortant de la salle commune, équipée pour un entraînement sous la pluie.

Remus eut le temps de mettre derrière lui une bonne partie de son travail avant que les sept étudiants ne reviennent. Ils eurent du mal à les reconnaître, tout d'abord, couverts de boue comme ils l'étaient. Mais les deux figures brunâtres qui marchaient en tête, bavardant avec enthousiasme, ne pouvaient être que James et Cathy.

- Alors, comment était l'entraînement ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- Formidable, dit James en enlevant ses lunettes, qui avaient imprimé deux belles traces dans la boue sur son visage. Je crois qu'on commence à être au point. On va bien voir ce que ça donnera samedi matin.

Il y eut un mouvement général d'affaissement d'épaules et de gestes de désespoir dans les cinq autres tas de boue derrière eux.

- Tu sais que le match contre Serpentard est dans plus d'un mois, non ? fit remarquer Lily. Vous avez largement le temps de vous entraîner d'ici là. Pourquoi ne pas espacer les séances ?

- Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! répondit James avec ferveur. On a une bonne équipe en formation, il faut l'entretenir !

Il n'écouta pas les soupirs qui résonnèrent dans son dos, et se dirigea résolument vers les douches en laissant des traces boueuses derrière lui, suivi, plus lentement, par les autres.

Après un moment, ce fut sept étudiants propres qui redescendirent des douches et se joignirent à leurs camarades. Serena vint s'asseoir avec James et Cathy dans leur coin près du feu. Remus releva à peine la tête un instant pour voir que Sirius et Lily ne se détournaient pas pour autant de leur conversation sur les dessins animés Moldus, et que Cathy ne semblait pas apprécier. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, et se reporta sur les conseils que donnait James à Serena.

- Ta feinte de Wronsky était magnifique ! Splendide ! C'est bien de se jeter comme tu l'as fait à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, mais quand même… Tu es un peu…

- … suicidaire, finit Cathy avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas un défaut !! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. 

- Tu as bien failli t'écraser sur le sol, tout à l'heure… et Annabelle n'est restée sur son balai que parce qu'elle a eu le bon réflexe.

- Quand ye vois le Vif d'Or, répondit Serena timidement, les joues roses, ye ne vois que lui. Y'ai peut-être aussi une mauvaise estimation de ma vitesse…

- Remus, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment fonctionnait le sort pour faire taire, là…

Remus reporta son attention sur le devoir de Sortilèges de Peter, pour lequel il était censé l'aider…

- Ben tu vois… il n'agit pas sur la nature du son, ni sur les cordes vocales, mais un peu entre les deux, tu comprends ?

- Euh…

- En fait, intervint Lily en interrompant un instant sa conversation avec Sirius, c'est comme si le sort agissait sur le moment où le son est émis.

La compréhension s'afficha soudain sur le visage de Peter, au grand dam de Remus, et Lily se retourna pour dire à Sirius à quel point le dessin animé « Road Runner et Will Coyote » l'avait fait rire quand elle était jeune.

Ce fut peut-être quand Lily prononça « Bip-bip » que Cathy tourna la tête, apparemment intéressée par leur conversation, mais Sirius venait de dire une bêtise, et la jeune Evans et lui riaient à gorge déployée. Cathy, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée, resta un instant à les regarder, puis renonça à leur adresser la parole, se retourna vers James et Serena.

Rapidement, Potter et White mentionnèrent à nouveau le base-ball, auquel Serena n'y comprit pas plus que les autres. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle s'endormit très vite dans le grand fauteuil un peu usé.

Ce fut Remus qui, après une bonne partie de la soirée, quand la moitié des Gryffondor eurent disparus dans les dortoirs et que Serena semblait bien décidée à passer la nuit dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, se décida à réveiller la toute nouvelle attrapeuse. Il s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, secouant légèrement.

- _¡ Voy a coger el Snitch *! _s'écria-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut.

Les conversations cessèrent autour d'eux et tout le monde la regarda. Elle mit un moment à se réveiller totalement et à se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé en espagnol.

- Oh, pardon, dit-elle en rougissant profondément, son accent espagnol épaissi par le sommeil. Y'ai… ye rêvais de Quidditch, et y'ai dou mal à ne pas parler español, parfois…

Il y eut quelques rires, et Remus aida la jeune Gonzales à se mettre debout.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de finir ta nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est une bonne idée, _señor Lupin_, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Y'y vais de ce pas.

Elle adressa des sourires un peu gênés à plusieurs Gryffondor qui lui lançaient des plaisanteries, et tituba jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir des filles, sans se priver du luxe d'un large bâillement.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire de même, dit Remus en s'étirant sur le canapé.

Il frissonna, aussi. Le feu s'éteignait doucement, et, sans aucun doute, l'approche de la pleine lune jouait un grand rôle dans la fatigue dont il était imprégné jusqu'aux os.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il est temps d'aller au lit.

Le Vendredi était, avec le Lundi, la journée la plus chargée de la semaine, mais elle était surtout la plus dure, avec le cumul de fatigue de la semaine entière. L'après-midi fut le pire, particulièrement en Histoire de la Magie. Les heures se traînaient comme des siècles, et la voix du professeur plongeait leurs esprits dans une torpeur telle qu'ils eurent du mal à plaisanter comme à leur habitude.

Ce ne fut peut-être pas étonnant, d'ailleurs, que Kyana les trouve particulièrement sages pendant le cours d'Etude des Moldus, dernier de la journée.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans la Salle Commune, devant Lily et Cathy, qui n'avaient pas choisi l'option Etude des Moldus, ayant été élevées dans des familles moldues ou partiellement, du moins.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient sorti des parchemins et leurs livres et travaillaient sur quelques uns des nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Vous êtes folles, grogna la voix rauque de Sirius.

- Simplement parce que nous faisons nos devoirs, commença Lily…

- On est vendredi soir, fit judicieusement remarquer James. Je préfère me reposer de la semaine qu'on a eu, et attaquer les devoirs demain, à tête reposée.

- Quand l'entraînement du matin sera fini, compléta Cathy sans lever la tête de son devoir.

Le jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis, les joues rouges, se décida à sortir des livres, quelques parchemins et une plume.

Remus soupira et fit de même. Il n'aurait pas exactement le temps – ou la volonté – d'achever ses devoirs si besoin le dimanche, autant prendre de l'avance le vendredi soir. Peter et Sirius se dévisagèrent, hésitèrent, mais n'avaient finalement pas beaucoup d'autre choix que d'imiter leurs amis.

- C'est quand même une foutue année que la cinquième, grogna Sirius avant de se plonger dans le devoir de Métamorphoses.

Remus était positivement achevé au moment où il posa sa plume. Il avait réussi à finir trois devoirs entiers dans la soirée, et en était plutôt fier. Il continuerait le lendemain et pourrait, avec un peu de chance, avoir fini avant de partir pour la Cabane Hurlante.

Il rangea ses affaires avec un grand sentiment de soulagement, souhaita une bonne nuit aux filles, et monta dans le dortoir.

Il était déjà en pyjama, prêt à se glisser dans les draps douillets de son lit, lorsque Sirius, James et Peter le rejoignirent.

- Oh, tu te couches, constata – plutôt stupidement – Sirius.

Remus leva un sourcil. Ses trois compagnons de dortoir restaient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, plutôt que d'entrer franchement.

- On voulait te demander si tu étais intéressé par une expédition dans les Sous-sols, dit James, qui se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- C'aurait été avec plaisir, répondit Remus, franchement déçu. Mais je… je suis trop fatigué. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, murmura James avec compréhension.

Mais les trois garçons ne bougeaient pas, plantés là, assez gênés.

- Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas si vous y allez sans moi, dit Remus en souriant gentiment.

- Oh, non, commença Sirius, ce ne serait pas…

- Allez-y, insista Lupin. La seule chose que j'exige en retour est un compte-rendu détaillé demain matin.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te…

- Ajoute un seul mot de plus, James, et je te mords, interrompit Remus en produisant un grognement plutôt réussi. Partez !

Ils feignirent d'avoir peur, et allaient s'exécuter sans protestation ni question, bien gentiment.

- Attendez ! Vous n'oubliez rien ?

Les trois Maraudeurs se retournèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation, l'air étonné. Lupin souleva le couvercle de sa malle, y farfouilla un moment et leur tendit un rouleau de parchemins, sourcils levés.

- Si vous ne prenez pas les ébauches de carte, comment comptez-vous noter vos découvertes ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, dit Sirius en se frappant le front et en s'avançant pour prendre les précieux documents. James, tu aurais dû y penser ! C'est toi, le cerveau du groupe !

- Mais non, c'est Remus !

- Ah, ça doit être ça, alors…

- Allez, tout le monde, hors de ma vue, intervint Remus en riant. 

Cette fois, ils trottinèrent hors du dortoir pour de bon, et le jeune Lupin put éteindre les flambeaux sur le mur d'un mouvement de la baguette et se glisser dans les draps chauffés par une bouillotte.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, cependant, comme à toutes les veilles de pleine lune. Agité, irrité, nerveux et malheureux, il se retourna encore et encore dans son lit, alternant les moments de sommeil agités et habités d'images dont il ne se rappelait plus au réveil, avant de rester quelques minutes à regarder le plafond, sans trop savoir que faire ou comment se rendormir. Il eut l'impression, dans cette nuit interminable, de voir revenir Peter, James et Sirius, qui avaient longuement profité de leur sortie nocturne sans lui, s'amusaient énormément, et complotaient quelque chose dont ils ne voulaient lui parler.

Vers cinq heures du matin, plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était la veille avant de se coucher, il décida d'arrêter d'essayer et se leva doucement. Il s'habilla en silence, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre mouvement chez ses amis, attrapa son sac au passage, les parchemins que ses amis avaient soigneusement déposés sur le couvercle de sa malle et sortit à pas de loups.

Arrivé à la salle commune, il déplia avidement les parchemins et inspecta soigneusement ceux qui représentaient les Sous-sols du château. Ils représentaient déjà beaucoup de choses, dont certaines d'une grande utilité, comme la cuisine, et la salle commune des Serpentard.

Remus dut cependant vite se rendre à l'évidence et à sa déception. Il n'y avait aucun ajout sur les souterrains du château. Ils n'avaient donc rien trouvé ? A moins que… à moins qu'ils n'aient changé d'avis à la dernière minute et n'aient été visité les mystérieuses baies à ciel ouvert de l'imposant bâtiment sud, ou quelque autre endroit qui ne figurait pas encore sur la carte.

Rien, rien, et rien… Lupin connaissait par cœur les couloirs et les salles déjà apposés sur les papiers, et il avait déjà lu les annotations griffonnées sur les côtés.

Grandement déçu, il roula à nouveau les parchemins, les glissa dans son sac et regarda par la fenêtre l'horizon s'éclaircir à l'est, le menton posé sur sa main.

Il était également déçu que les Maraudeurs aient exploré sans lui la veille au soir, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Il aurait bien voulu faire une de ses sorties nocturnes dans l'immense château, mais le début de l'année, démarrée à pleine vitesse, ne l'avait pas vraiment permis. Les sorties des Maraudeurs lui manquaient. Et puisque les autres ne semblaient plus vouloir de lui…

Il se secoua et se leva pour marcher de long en large devant les braises du feu de cheminée de la veille. Ce genre de paranoïa déprimée arrivait souvent à ces moments-là, et il ne devait pas y céder.

Une des meilleures méthodes qui pouvaient l'aider dans ces situations était de… lire un bon roman. Il s'assit confortablement devant la fenêtre, se promettant de se mettre à ses devoirs après le petit-déjeuner, et sortit le Seigneur des Anneaux de son sac.

Moins d'un instant plus tard, plongé dans le monde merveilleux de Tolkien, il avait repoussé tous ses petits soucis au fond de son esprit.

Il ne commença à être tiré de sa lecture que plus d'une heure après. L'horloge de la Salle Commune trottinait tranquillement vers les 6h30, le ciel était gris pâle, bien que le soleil ne fut pas encore levé, et là-haut, dans les dortoirs, il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation.

Remus eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait avant que ne débarquent, absolument rayonnants, Cathy et James, tous de rouge vêtus, le balai sur l'épaule, et, pour Cathy, la batte à la main.

Un à un, les cinq autres joueurs de l'équipe descendirent des dortoirs avec des airs de zombie pas en forme. La pauvre petite Grandpré n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux plus de deux secondes d'affilée, Lafleur baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Gonzales devait voir des Vifs d'Or sous ses paupières, tant elle clignait des yeux.

Remus répondit brièvement au salut enthousiaste de Cathy et James et tenta de replonger dans son livre, sans succès, cependant, avec les évènements qui suivirent.

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni dans la salle commune, James les déclara « prêts à partir s'entraîner », et, résolument, lui et Cathy se dirigèrent vers la porte. Presque tout le reste de l'équipe suivit. Presque.

- Malicia ?

Lafleur s'était assise dans un grand fauteuil et ne se levait plus. Bien que fatiguée, elle se tenait droite et fixait James Potter de ses yeux cernés avec un regard bien moins qu'aimable.

- Vas-y sans moi, Potter, je ne vais pas m'entraîner ce matin.

Le silence fut tel que les oreilles de Remus en tintèrent, et il poussa un soupir irrité. Que l'équipe de Quidditch sorte ou rentre, il n'en avait cure, si on pouvait simplement le laisser lire en paix…

- Mais… 

- Ça suffit, Potter ! l'interrompit Malicia sans hausser le ton. J'aurais accepté un entraînement intensif, mais là, c'est inhumain ! Regarde autour de toi, combien de joueurs vont rester sur leurs balais jusqu'à la fin ?

Serena renonça alors à garder les yeux ouverts, et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil le plus proche à tâtons. Les trois joueurs les plus jeunes la suivirent d'un regard envieux, n'osant pas l'imiter devant le Capitaine.

- Par pitié, laisse-les donc se reposer, murmura Remus juste assez fort pour être entendu.

James, qui ouvrait justement la bouche pour protester, se tourna vers lui et choisit de se taire. Il fit un signe de tête aux derniers joueurs debout, qui n'eurent pas besoin d'autre signal pour s'emparer des plus proches fauteuils et de s'y endormir.

James et Cathy échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers la porte.

- Où vous allez ? demanda Remus.

- Ben… s'entraîner.

La porte se referma derrière eux. Il était tout juste sept heures du matin.

Remus repoussa son livre. Il considéra un instant descendre déjeuner avec James et Cathy, et essayer de se faire pardonner pour son ton un peu sec, mais il était probable que les deux maniaques du Quidditch soient partis voler avec en tout et pour tout déjeuner quelques toasts dans les poches.

Il pouvait bien aller déjeuner tout seul, mais ce n'était pas gai, et en plus, il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Il se sentait plutôt malade. Et, s'il attendait que les autres se lèvent… eh bien, il pouvait toujours attendre le repas de midi.

Ce qui lui convenait très bien, en fait. Résolument, il sortit de son sac les derniers devoirs qui lui restaient à faire, et, faisant le moins de bruit possible, il travailla au milieu de l'équipe de Quidditch endormie.

Serena fut la première à se réveiller, alors que neuf heures sonnaient. Elle bondit si vite de son fauteuil que son balai, qu'elle avait laissé rouler non loin en s'endormant, lui sauta dans la main.

- Oh, non, gémit-elle tout haut. Ye me suis rendormie ! Ils vont être fur…

Puis elle sembla remarquer ses compagnons de l'équipe, endormis autour d'elle, et, finalement, Remus.

- Bonjour, Serena.

- Bonyour, Remus. Que… il n'y avait pas un entraînement ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Vous êtes tous restés dormir, finalement !

- Mais… mais… où est Cathy ? Et… Potter ?

Remus leva un sourcil. C'était bizarre que Serena choisisse d'appeler l'un par son prénom et pas l'autre. Il n'avait pourtant pas trouvé qu'elle se rapprochait plus de Cathy que de James…

- Ben… ils sont quand même partis s'entraîner !

- Oh !

La jeune espagnole se précipita vers la porte.

- Serena ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, tu sais ?

- Non… non, mais si ! Ye vais les reyoindre !

Elle claqua le portrait derrière elle, laissant Remus passablement étonné.

Et l'étonnement de Remus ne fit que croître comme les joueurs, un par un, en se réveillant, partaient directement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- N'oubliez pas de manger, surtout ! lança Remus après les deuxième année qui sortirent à toute vitesse.

Lupin roula son dernier devoir avec soulagement, à la fin de la matinée, juste comme Sirius descendait du dortoir, dernier réveillé, mal coiffé, à moitié endormi, et mal habillé. Lily et Peter, qui étaient descendus un peu plus tôt, et potassaient le devoir de Potions de Peter, levèrent les yeux.

- Coucou, chantonna Lily, c'est le Sirius du week-end qui se réveille _enfin_ !

- On t'attendait pour aller manger, ajouta Peter en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Si tu es prêt, nous le sommes, finit Remus.

Sirius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant de tous côtés, lentement et ostensiblement.

- C'est beau, l'enthousiasme, soupira Lily.

Remus leur raconta sa matinée alors qu'ils descendaient à la Grande Salle. Peter en restait bouche bée, Sirius s'était mis à rire à gorge déployée, et Lily grommelait vaguement à propos de l'irresponsabilité de leurs deux amis.

- Ils pourraient penser un peu à travailler, vous ne croyez pas ? Et Malicia Lafleur, la pauvre ! Elle est en septième année, elle a ses ASPICs à préparer, elle doit avoir du travail par-dessus la tête !

- Elle n'a pas hésiter à courir au terrain une fois qu'elle a été bien reposé, tu sais. Elle peut se prendre en main et tenir tête à James Potter, si besoin…

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall. Kyana leur fit un signe de la main de la table des Serdaigle puis se replongea dans une conversation avec Jasper.

- Ils sont mignons, tous les deux, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Lily.

- Hein ? qui ?

- Jasper et Kyana. Tu pourrais m'écouter de temps à autre, Sirius.

Remus roula les yeux et haussa les épaules. Il aimait beaucoup Lily et Cathy, mais White ne semblait pas pouvoir vivre sans ragots, mauvaise habitude à laquelle Lily commençait à succomber.

- Cathy est persuadée que non, confiait Lily à Sirius.

Dans ces cas-là, le jeune Lupin préférait se taire et essayer de penser à autre chose, jusqu'à ce que le sujet passe à autre chose.

- Ben… je suis d'accord avec Cathy, répondait Sirius. Jasper et Kyana… non, ils ne vont pas ensemble.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il s'irritait facilement, avant la pleine lune, et ce n'était pas la peine de s'aggraver. Il poussa une patate d'un bout de son assiette à l'autre, du bout de sa fourchette, sans parvenir à se décider à la manger. Ce que Lily remarqua très vite.

- Remus Lupin, gronda-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter, tu vas te resservir et manger tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette ! Tu as besoin de forces !

Il fit un sourire gêné et, sans protester, s'attaqua à sa pomme de terre en comptant que Lily allait bientôt se détourner. Mais non. Pire que ça, encore, Sirius et Peter s'étaient joints à elle pour mettre dans son assiette toutes sortes de choses saugrenues pour un estomac tourmenté. Mais peu lui importait. Leur excès de protection envers lui le touchait toujours droit au cœur.

Ils en étaient – difficilement – au milieu du repas lorsque l'équipe de Quidditch les rejoignit à la table, à nouveau trempés et couverts de boue.

- Alors, comment était-ce ? demanda Sirius.

- Formidable, s'exclama James avec un sourire radieux d'autant plus blanc en contraste avec son visage assombri par la boue. On a seulement eu 3 heures pour s'entraîner plutôt que 6, mais on est quand même rentrés parce qu'il…

Le flash lumineux d'un éclair illumina brièvement la Grande Salle, suivi immédiatement d'un impressionnant grondement de tonnerre.

- … commençait à faire lourd, finit-il en grimaçant, un regard critique sur le ciel désormais d'un noir de mine.

- Mais où est Se…

- Notre attrapeur, coupa Cathy assez fort pour interrompre Peter, a choisi d'aller se changer avant de descendre manger.

- Votre attrapeur, taquina Lily, a eu une fort délicate idée de ne pas venir transformer la Grande Salle en porcherie.

Cathy lui jeta un regard furieux – Remus dut y regarder à deux fois pour être sûr d'y voir l'étincelle de plaisanterie – et, sans se soucier d'avoir encore la bouche pleine, déclama bien haut :

- Nous avions faim !

L'équipe et les Gryffondor à portée de voix éclatèrent de rire.

L'orage semblait vouloir s'installer pour longtemps. Il ragea et tempêta sans cesse et les étudiants qui avaient envisagé une petite balade sur les bords du lac changèrent vite d'avis, même les plus téméraires.

Les feux furent réapprovisionnés en bois, et les étudiants restèrent pelotonnés dans les Salles Communes. Dans la salle de Gryffondor, il régnait un tel brouhaha que les Maraudeurs trouvait difficile de se concentrer.

Seul Remus, ayant fini tout son travail le matin, regardait par la fenêtre, libre d'admirer l'orage se déchaîner sur Poudlard. Tout était devenu gris métallique : le ciel, le lac, dont la surface habituellement calme était désormais agitée de furieuses petites vagues, la pelouse, et même la forêt interdite. Des poignées de feuilles argentées étaient arrachées par poignées d'un peuplier, et les troncs d'arbres de la forêt grinçaient sous la force du vent. C'était magnifique dans son déchaînement et sa force électrique.

Remus reporta son regard à ses amis silencieusement penchés sur leur travail. James aidait Peter, mais s'était mis à bailler régulièrement. Sirius et Lily travaillaient ensemble sur le devoir de Métamorphoses, et la plume de Cathy, qui s'était mise à son devoir de Potions, glissait rapidement sur le parchemin, sans interruption.

Il reprit son carnet à dessins sur ses genoux et continua le dessin qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt, sur lequel Cathy avait un regard excessivement jaloux. Il avait évité de dessiner quoi que ce soit d'autre autour, l'expression de la jeune fille parlait d'elle-même : Sirius devait être non loin, très occupé à discuter avec une jolie jeune fille comme Kyana, Lily, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et puis, comme l'après-midi avançait, les devoirs s'achevaient, les conversations s'amenuisaient, la tête de James roulait sur son épaule lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à expliquer quelque chose à Peter, et Remus acheva son dessin.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que James s'endormit pour de bon.

- Alors voilà, s'exclama Peter en finissant une phrase sur son devoir. Maintenant, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est… James ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas.

- Laisse-le dormir, dit Remus en rangeant son dernier crayon. Il s'est levé tôt ce matin…

Cathy, qui roulait soigneusement le parchemin de son devoir d'Histoire, regarda Lupin en levant un sourcil.

- … et il s'est couché tard hier soir, je crois.

- Ah…

- Encore un voyage d'exploration ? demanda Lily d'un ton qui se voulait sévère, mais laissait transparaître une pointe de curiosité.

- Ben, euh… oui, répondit Sirius.

- Et vous n'avez rien trouvé ? demanda Remus en sortant les cartes de son sac pour les agiter devant le nez de Black.

- Ben, euh… non.

- Ben, euh… vous êtes pas doués ! plaisanta Cathy en singeant Sirius. A moins que vous ayez une bonne excuse.

- On s'est fait courser toute la soirée par Rusard et son horrible chat, ça vous va ? grogna Sirius. Oh, j'en ai assez de ces devoirs ! J'abandonne ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait suivre l'exemple de James !

Tout le monde suivit l'exemple, en fait. Une fois les devoirs abandonnés au centre de la table, l'atmosphère se détendit et ils purent se mettre à discuter de tout et de rien.

Lily défia Remus, sans trop d'espoir, aux échecs.

La partie lui permit d'oublier que le soir se rapprochait dangereusement et qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains se mirent à trembler qu'il se rendit compte que, derrière l'orage, le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon et que la lune n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Il se leva en faisant très attention à ne pas chanceler.

- Je reviens, dit-il en se couvrant de la cape qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- A tout de suite, dit Lily.

Elle pressa brièvement sa main entre les siennes avant qu'il ne parte. Les autres lui adressèrent un petit signe de la main, avant de retourner à leurs conversations, qui semblaient complètement décousues.

Dans le couloir, il faisait déjà très froid, et des courants d'airs passaient sous les portes, produisant des sifflements et des hurlements surnaturels. Là-haut, dans la salle commune, si d'autres Gryffondor demandaient à ses amis où il était passé, ils prétendraient qu'il était déjà parti au lit, épuisé. Personne ne remarquerait son absence plus que cela.

Il était reconnaissant à ses amis de ne pas être trop effusifs ces soirs-là. Il pouvait presque croire, en parcourant les couloirs, que rien n'allait se produire jusqu'au lendemain matin. Bien que ce n'était jamais le cas.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans son lit, au milieu de l'après-midi, le dimanche, Remus avait encore mal partout. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été bordé, le matin, par James et Sirius, mais pas grand chose d'autre. Ses cheveux humides collaient encore à son front et ses vêtements séchaient sur une chaise non loin de la cheminée. L'orage était passé, mais la pluie battait toujours aussi violemment les vitres.

Il enfila des vêtements secs et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Ils étaient tout près du feu, discutant calmement ou finissant des devoirs, et ils l'accueillirent avec bonne humeur.

La bonne humeur ne dura pas, cependant. Aussitôt que la semaine de cours suivante fut commencée, il en fut tout autre.

James et Cathy ne se lassaient décidément pas de parler de sports d'équipe. Sirius et Lily, qui auraient nié sous la torture qu'ils étaient mortellement jaloux, ne trouvèrent d'autre réponse à ça que de les ignorer un peu plus. Ce dont, bien sûr, rongés de jalousie, les deux amateurs de Quidditch s'offusquèrent.

Le pire était sans doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement pourquoi cette férocité à voir les autres se rapprocher.

Remus se contentait d'espérer que les choses allaient s'arranger. S'il avait su ce qui allait arriver par la suite, il aurait sans doute tenté quelque chose pour les réconcilier.

De fait, les Maraudeurs ne firent pas de gros dégâts à l'école cette semaine-là. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les professeurs affichaient des airs suspicieux et/ou appréhensifs en les voyant passer.

Le vendredi soir, en sortant du cours d'Etude des Moldus, Remus était trop absorbé dans une conversation sur les méthodes de transport des Moldus avec Kyana pour voir partir James et Sirius. Il rentra donc seul à la tour Gryffondor une fois que la jeune Serdaigle dut partir à l'opposé pour rejoindre sa propre salle commune. En plus, elle devait sûrement en avoir marre de faire la comparaison entre les avions et les balais – bien qu'elle n'en laissa gentiment rien transparaître.

Mais dans la salle commune Gryffondor, Remus ne trouva que Cathy et Lily, assises à une table au fond de la pièce, entourées de livres divers et d'un chaudron bouillonnant.

- Où sont James et Sirius ? demanda Cathy en levant des yeux interrogateurs.

- Euh… partis devant moi. Ils devraient être là. Où est Peter ?

- En rattrapage de Métamorphoses, répondit évasivement Cathy en repoussant le sujet d'un mouvement de tête. Ils ne t'ont pas attendu ?

- Je discutais avec Kyana..

- Oh. Kyana ? Elle discutait avec toi. Pas avec Sirius ?

Remus, qui s'était assis et commençait également à sortir ses affaires pour se mettre au travail, releva la tête au ton de la voix de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là, Cathy ?

- Rien, répondit-elle sèchement avant de retourner à son rouleau de parchemin.

Lily n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, penchée sur son travail. Lupin fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'atmosphère désagréablement lourde.

Le liquide contenu dans le chaudron se mit à bouillir, et Cathy se leva pour atténuer un peu les flammes et ajouter une poudre contenue dans un mortier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? tenta Lupin dans un nouvel effort pour briser le silence glacé.

- Une Potion contre les maux de tête…

- Mais…

- Oui, je sais, on ne l'apprend qu'en septième année. Mademoiselle Evans me l'a déjà fait remarquer… elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle trouvait que j'avais des priorités étranges dans mes études, alors je n'ai pas besoin de deuxième leçon de moral, merci bien.

Remus leva les mains en signe de reddition et ne dit plus rien. Lily n'avait pas levé les yeux du devoir qu'elle composait, bien que le rouge était monté à ses joues.

Le pauvre garçon allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour éclaircir la situation, mais James lui épargna de déclencher une terrible tempête en venant s'affaler sur une chaise devant le chaudron, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le souffle court.

- Ben alors, où t'étais ? demanda White en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour ne pas qu'il se brûle au feu sous le chaudron.

- Ah, Cathychou ! Je crois que celle-là, toute l'école va en parler demain matin, au petit déjeuner.

Les yeux de Lily quittèrent enfin son devoir, et lançaient positivement des éclairs quand ils se posèrent sur James. Remus n'arrivait pas vraiment à décider si c'était parce que James et Sirius avaient encore fait une bêtise, à cause du « Cathychou » ou de la main sur l'épaule. Sa légère préférence pour les deux dernières solutions ne parvint cependant pas à le décider avant que Sirius n'arrive, lui aussi avec un large sourire.

- Brillant, c'était tout simplement brillant ! Ils vont mettre un long moment à se débarrasser de celui-là !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ? demanda James, les yeux pétillants.

- Ben, juste après qu'on se soit séparé, Rusard m'a attrapé dans un passage secret du deuxième sous-sol, et j'avais encore une Bombabouse sur moi, alors…

- Détention ? demanda James, l'air légèrement déçu.

- Une semaine entière, répondit Sirius, fier. Je te bats d'une bonne longueur !

Le jeune Potter ramassa un morceau de parchemin froissé qui traînait et le lança à Sirius. La boulette rebondit et tomba dans le feu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, encore ? siffla furieusement Lily.

Pour le coup, les deux garçons cessèrent de rire.

- Rien de bien terrible, dit doucement James. C'est juste que… les Serpentard devront aller chercher leurs caleçons étendus dans le Grand Hall… et les nettoyer, parce que sinon, ils vont sentir la Bombabouse…

Peut-être était-ce l'air furieux de Lily, mais tout d'un coup, la plaisanterie semblait bien moins drôle qu'elle ne l'aurait été en toute autre circonstance.

- Oh, mais oui ! Très intelligent, très spirituel… en particulier de la part d'un préfet !

James eut la bonne grâce de paraître un peu gêné, mais Cathy ne s'en embarrassa pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? grogna-t-elle. Cela heurte la sensibilité de Miss Parfaite Préfète ?

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, trancha Sirius sèchement.

- Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas eu de retenue, lança Lily à James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda le jeune Potter en fronçant les sourcils, manquant de griller sa robe en se penchant trop près du chaudron, à nouveau sauvé par Cathy.

- Que je trouve extrêmement bizarre que vous ayez été deux à faire cette bêtise et que seul l'un d'entre vous se retrouve avec une semaine entière de retenues ! Bizarre aussi que Rusard se soit justement retrouvé sur le chemin de Sirius ! Dans un passage secret, pas moins !

James avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une énorme gifle non méritée. Et pour cause ! Remus regardait, ébahi, une Lily transformée par une rage qui venait d'on ne savait où. Il était peut-être temps, d'ailleurs, que l'ambiance se calme un peu…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin, là… ?

- Aller un peu loin, c'est ironique de la part d'un capitaine qui tue pratiquement ses coéquipiers de Quidditch aux entraînements, coupa Sirius, qui semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon de la colère à son tour.

- Tu es frustré, Black ? demanda Cathy d'une voix doucereuse. Tu aurais voulu faire partie de l'équipe ?

- Pour avoir une coéquipière comme toi, certainement pas. Autant me jeter directement au devant d'un Cognard.

Remus les regarda avec incrédulité échanger ce genre de mots doux pendant un moment. Il essaya bien une ou deux fois de placer un mot, mais personne ne l'entendit. Il était fatigué et cette dispute le rendait malheureux, car il voyait bien que ses amis parvenaient à se blesser profondément les uns les autres. De plus, les cris, qui attiraient l'attention de tous les Gryffondor, commençaient à lui fabriquer une belle migraine qui aurait mérité une dose de la Potion de Cathy.

Finalement, se sentant assez colérique lui-même, il ferma d'un claquement sec le gros livre qu'il avait eu l'intention d'étudier lorsque James était arrivé et se leva en laissant sa chaise grincer.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent et les regards se tournèrent un à un vers lui, encore brillants de colère non contenue.

- Excusez-moi de m'éclipser de cette intéressante conversation, mais j'ai bien besoin de sommeil.

Le silence se fit et continua longtemps après qu'il fut arrivé dans le dortoir, et qu'il se fut couché. Sa seule consolation, avant de s'endormir, fut de se dire qu'il s'agissait certainement de la tension de la cinquième année, de la fatigue de la semaine, et d'un bon nombre de facteurs qui s'évanouiraient certainement après une bonne nuit de sommeil et/ou un week-end calme et joyeux. C'était ça. Il allait passer une nuit tranquille, se réveiller au matin, et trouver ses amis aussi amicaux et joyeux que les autres jours. En attendant, il suffisait de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude et le désespoir lui ronger le cœur d'ici là.

* « Voy a coger el Snitch » : « Je vais attraper le Vif ! » en Espagnol…


	8. Un aigle à la rescousse

A/N : Je sais, j'ai été horriblement longue… Mea culpa et tout ça. Pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient, je suis heureuse de les rassurer : Non, je n'abandonne pas ! J'adore toujours autant cette histoire, et je prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire ! ^-^

Même s'il y a beaucoup plus de contraintes que sur une fic normale, même si c'est impossible d'égaler le génie des jumeaux Weasley…

Ces derniers temps, il y a eu les partiels, ou les examens de janvier, si vous préférez… donc les révisions avant. Il n'y a pas eu de vacances après, même pas les vacances de Février ! Eh oui ! Pendant que la plupart d'entre vous, là, vous êtes en vacances, je rempile sur les cours ! Rajouter une couche du syndrôme de la page blanche, du blocage de l'écrivain, bref, de la perte totale d'inspiration pendant un bon moment, et vous aurez tout compris au pourquoi Padfoot a mis du temps à updater…

Sinon, un gros merci à tous les revieweurs ! ^-^ Ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous me souteniez tous comme ça ! Même si j'ai pris du temps #^_^#

Ça fait énormément plaisir de voir les reviews des « anciens », pour n'en citer que quelques uns (pardon, pardon, pardon aux autres) Lunard (elle est revenue ! Pis avec plein de bonnes idées, en plus !), Crys (la ch'tite Cryssou ! ^-^), Samantha (bisous, ma Sammygirl ! J'espère qu'on va en voir plus de toi bientôt !), Titou Moony (qui devait être déçu… désolée, mais le blocage de l'écrivain se contrôle pas…), Nefra (ouioui, il lit Tolkien ! Où il en est ? ben… peut-être tu le sauras bientôt), Mariposa, Tangerine dream, Kinou, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Vous aime tous, vous êtes chous ! ^-^

Pis y'a les nouveaux, qui découvrent la fic… (enfin, je crois) entre autres un pitit poisson rouge venu se balader dans le coin, Lou4, Mahel, dragonwing…

Bien sûr, j'en oublie… Je m'excuse bien, bien bas, mais j'ai encore eu une dure semaine, j'aurais pas un week-end de tout repos, et il est tard… (d'ailleurs, si Fred et George arrivent pas bientôt, tant pis pour eux, vais me coucher… L )

Voilà… désolée pour la longueur de l'attente, désolée pour la longueur des notes de l'auteur… désolée si le chapitre est triste, désolée si le contournement fastidieux du blocage de l'écrivain est trop visible…  
Et puis spéciale dédicace aux jumeaux, que J'AIME TRES FORT !!! et sans qui on aurait pas ce formidable scénario :p. Dédicace à Lunard, aussi ! ^-^ Mes québécois préférés !

8 - Un aigle à la rescousse…

La semaine qui suivit fut absolument horrible pour Remus. Il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil en pensant que la dispute s'arrangerait d'elle-même, que ses amis finiraient par s'apercevoir de la stupidité de toute l'affaire.

Mais non. Il semblait que les mots qui avaient été dits avaient touché trop profond, ou peut-être que la jalousie était une source de zizanie plus puissante que Remus ne le pensait. Quant à lui, au milieu de tout cela… il était tout simplement misérable.

Peter également n'était pas satisfait de cette situation. Revenu de son rattrapage avec McGonagall, il avait mis un certain temps à comprendre que ses amis ne plaisantaient plus et étaient réellement fâchés. Depuis, il se dévouait corps et âme à essayer de les réconcilier.

Si Remus n'avait pas été en colère lui aussi, il aurait certainement fait de même. Les engueulades régulières qui survenaient par saccades depuis samedi étaient tellement puériles et ridicules qu'il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit.

S'ils voulaient tous se complaire dans la stupidité, Remus n'allait certainement pas lever le petit doigt ! Ça, non !

Mais sous son indifférence, Lupin se sentait aussi misérable que pendant sa première année, quand il craignait que ses nouveaux amis lui tournent le dos s'ils apprenaient jamais qu'il était un loup-garou.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait échapper à cette situation, quand il ne dormait pas, étaient les cours qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec Lily, Sirius, James ou Cathy. C'était un vrai soulagement de voir le visage apaisant de Kyana en Etude des Runes, ou de pouvoir lire tranquillement son roman, ou même de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses devoirs lorsque les autres étaient dans un cours d'option !

Au fond, il savait très bien que chacun des autres était aussi malheureux que lui. Il le voyait aux regards qui leur échappaient parfois, quand ils ne se pensaient pas observés. Lily semblait tentée de sourire à James, Cathy lançait un regard triste à son livre avant de le remonter pour que personne ne puisse voir son visage, Sirius enfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller lorsqu'un autre soir s'était passé sans une des légendaires batailles de polochon de leur dortoir. Et le regard de James était souvent impossible à voir lorsque la lumière se reflétait dans ses lunettes, mais les coins de sa bouche tombaient de plus en plus souvent.

Malgré toute leur peine, aucun ne semblait vouloir renoncer à la résolution de se disputer le plus souvent possible, et, bien qu'ils ne le laissaient pas paraître, se faisaient mal les uns les autres sans trop s'en rendre compte.

James commençait à se demander s'il faisait réellement un bon capitaine de Quidditch. Remus le surprit une fois, assis au bord de son lit, en tenue complète pour aller s'entraîner, hésitant. Lorsque Lupin le questionna, il avoua qu'il ne savait pas si un entraînement supplémentaire en pleine semaine était bien raisonnable, si les autres joueurs de l'équipe n'allaient pas refuser tout nettement. Il fallut que Cathy aille chercher toute l'équipe toute équipée et tout à fait enthousiaste pour que James en soit rassuré.

Cathy avait perdu beaucoup de son entrain, et le peu qu'il lui en restait était si évidemment feint aux yeux de Remus qu'il se demandait comment d'autres personnes pouvaient y croire, ou même faire semblant d'y croire. Elle ne semblait plus puiser sa joie de vivre que dans les séances de Quidditch. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à Rogue, et cette rivalité disparue changeait complètement la face des cours de Potions. Même Severus Rogue, que Lupin détestait cordialement, semblait désemparé et vide, puisque les Gryffondor ne répondaient plus, ou du bout des lèvres, à ses sarcasmes. Remus en était presque désolé pour lui.

Le sourire permanent de Sirius avait dû se perdre dans un recoin des plus sombres de Poudlard, car on ne le voyait plus, et il travaillait plus que de coutume, devenu plus silencieux. Au contraire, Lily mettait moins de cœur à l'ouvrage, son regard doux tristement perdu quelque part ailleurs, quand elle n'était pas occupée à fusiller Cathy des yeux.

Cette nouvelle situation, qui était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le monde complètement à l'envers, retourné et chamboulé, fit un choc à l'école. Les élèves comme les professeurs ouvraient des grands yeux en voyant Sirius et James, qui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, presque des frères, se crier dessus sans retenue. Ils apprirent à ne pas rester dans le chemin de Cathy, en particulier si elle avait sa batte et à ne pas prononcer le nom de White en présence de Lily.

Sans le groupe soudé des Maraudeurs, l'hiver tombait trop tôt sur le château.

Et Remus avait froid jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os. Aucun des deux camps ne s'était encore attaqué à lui, ils restaient même en bons termes avec lui, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

A chaque fois que James, Sirius, Cathy ou Lily essayaient de venir lui parler, c'était pour se plaindre des autres, les calomnier, dire du mal. Lupin n'écoutait plus. Plongé dans son livre, il ne répondait que par des grognements, ou menaçait de mordre si on ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Mais on ne le laissait jamais tranquille. S'il essayait de manger avec Martial le préfet, ou même avec Serena et ses amies très-souriantes de quatrième année, il fallait que les autres rappliquent et viennent se disputer autour de lui.

Le vendredi, alors qu'assis dans un fauteuil isolé de la salle commune Gryffondor, il était plongé dans la narration de la bataille épique des hommes du Gondor et du Rohan contre les horribles orques du Mordor, Lily et Sirius trouvèrent le moyen de ramener des lourds fauteuils pour s'asseoir de part et d'autre…

- Elle n'arrête pas de le regarder avec ses yeux langoureux, grognait Sirius, suivant une conversation qui durait apparemment depuis un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Remus ? demanda Lily après un hochement de tête approbateur.

Bien que le regard de Remus se fut arrêté par la force des choses sur le mot « Andùril », il le fixa avec attention, décidé à ne pas lever le regard, et grogna sourdement.

Cela n'arrangea rien que Cathy et James arrivent à ce moment-là, ramenant aussi deux confortables fauteuils et les pressant dans le minuscule coin où Remus avait pensé être tranquille.

- Salut, Lup, dit Cathy avec un faux sourire brillant. Tu as déjà fait ton devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Oui.

La réponse sèche ne déstabilisa pas Cathy, qui finit de s'installer tranquillement et sortit ses affaires.

- C'est fou ce qu'on manque d'air, tout à coup, grogna Sirius.

James arrêta de placer son siège dans l'espace exigu pour mieux fusiller le jeune Black du regard. Et ce fut la dernière goutte du vase. Remus claqua son livre, le jeta sur la petite table entre les sièges et, en moins d'une minute avait endossé sa cape et mis son écharpe.

- C'est vrai, j'ai besoin d'air, dit-il pour couper aux regards interrogateurs. Je vais me balader… tout seul ! ajouta-t-il alors que les quatre autres Gryffondor ouvraient la bouche et se levaient à moitié.

Et sans autre commentaire, il se précipita presque hors de la salle commune, poussant sans ménagement le tableau en ignorant les protestations de la Grosse Dame, et courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au couloir des Enchantements. Là, lorsqu'il fut bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas été suivi, il prit deux ou trois grandes inspirations en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Là… c'était bien mieux.

Il soupira, passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, et regarda par une fenêtre. Là-bas, il y avait la Forêt Interdite, dont la lisière disparaissait derrière le lac au loin. Oui, il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air frais sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place et ne pas céder à la crise de nerfs.

Il se retourna pour emprunter un autre couloir, qui devait l'amener à une petite sortie dérobée, tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius… Sirius avait mentionné les yeux langoureux de Cathy sur James. Au moins, s'ils commençaient à admettre les vraies raisons de leur guerre intestine, ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Il continua ainsi sa réflexion en suivant par automatisme les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Il arriva vite devant la statue de Gertha la Godiche, qui, plantée devant l'entrée de trois passages, semblait bien plus perdue que le plus abruti des première année. Remus, au contraire, savait parfaitement où menait chacun de ces trois passages, du fait des nombreux voyages d'exploration qu'il avait faits avec Peter, James et Sirius. A sa gauche, un des passages qu'ils utilisaient le plus descendait en flèche vers les cuisines, étape utile après de longues nuits passées à éviter Rusard et les professeurs en corvée de surveillance. Il s'accorda en un bref instant de nostalgie pour se demander s'il y aurait jamais une autre de ces expéditions.

Le second passage, celui qu'il comptait prendre, menait à un autre escalier, encore plus raide, encore plus vertigineux, qui débouchait sur une petite porte dérobée de Poudlard, juste face au Saule Cogneur… celui qu'il prenait chaque mois… mais qui était bien pratique pour une balade discrète et non autorisée en forêt. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce chemin, mais après tout…

Il jeta à peine un regard au dernier passage, qui menait tout droit à la tour Serdaigle. Mais il revint sur ses pas presque immédiatement. Il venait de penser à Kyana. La trop gentille et douce Kyana que Sirius et les autres n'hésiteraient pas à venir embêter avec leurs problèmes à la première occasion. Si le mal n'était pas encore fait… il était peut-être dans le pouvoir de Remus de la prévenir du danger. Et puis s'il ne la rencontrait pas en chemin… eh bien, cela lui ferait un détour plus agréable pour sortir du château.

Comme si elle répondait à ses pensées, la jeune fille était là, rentrant doucement vers sa Salle Commune, les épaules un peu raides, sans doute d'avoir passé une partie de la soirée penchée sur les livres de la bibliothèque.

Il s'avança avec un sourire aux lèvres et tapota l'épaule de Kyana. La Serdaigle se retourna avec un air furibond.

- Quoi, encore ? lança-t-elle rageusement.

Remus, sous la surprise, recula de quelques pas et baissa les yeux, un peu déçu. Stupide ! Il était stupide… chacun avait droit à ses moments de mauvaise humeur, il avait d'ailleurs profité des siens à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Oh, excuse-moi, dit-il, gêné.

Il dansa un instant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise et puisque, quand on est de mauvaise humeur, on a besoin de se calmer seul, ou avec un punching-ball, il fit demi-tour, avec l'horrible impression d'avoir juste reçu la plus magistrale de toutes les gifles.

- Remus, ne pars pas, je suis désolée…

Il se retourna à nouveau, mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il savait par expérience que, quand on était énervé, le meilleur moyen de se détendre était sans doute d'avoir un peu de temps à soi, seul, ou avec quelqu'un à qui on tenait. Il ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Kyana… ni, il devait se l'avouer, être victime de la surprenante colère de la Serdaigle. Qui aurait pensé qu'une personne si calme pouvait avoir de tels élans d'humeur ?

- Ne sois pas désolée, dit-il, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être dérangée.

- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est que… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tous tes amis sont venus me voir, un à un, pour me poser des questions étranges.

Le jeune homme étouffa un sourire. Il venait de se mettre en colère pour la même raison.

- Ouais, je pensais bien que ça allait arriver, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Après tout, il les connaissait comme s'il les avait faits !

- Ils sont tous venu me voir aussi, continua-t-il. Mais je les ai tous envoyé balader en leur promettant que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter avec leur querelle stupide, j'allais les mordre !

Il sursauta un peu et se figea un instant. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, encore une fois ! Mais Kyana se mit à rire franchement. Il lui sourit, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué de la référence à sa lycanthropie.

- J'aurais dû penser à les menacer aussi ! dit-elle.

- Tu sauras pour la prochaine fois. Mais c'est pour ça que je venais te voir, je voulais t'avertir que tu risquais de te faire importuner. J'arrive trop tard, on dirait…

- Il semblerait que oui… mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec… oh, tu sortais ?

Remus se rappela qu'effectivement, son premier projet avait été d'aller se balader sur les bords du lac.

- Oui, il fait doux, je voulais aller marcher.

- Oh…

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je pourrais tout t'expliquer en marchant, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une sorte de trahison envers ses amis, à qui il avait dit qu'il voulait prendre l'air exclusivement seul.

Ah, mais ils n'avaient qu'à être de bonne compagnie s'ils voulaient l'accompagner. Il avait assez supporté leurs cris incessants pour cette semaine. Et bonne compagnie, Kyana l'était justement ! Aucune trahison là-dedans !

- Eh bien… euh…

- Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, objecta Remus, bien qu'il fut déçu. Je peux tout t'expliquer ici.

- Oh non, une balade, c'est une bonne idée ! répondit-elle avec véhémence, apparemment prête à le suivre sur le champ.

- Euh… tu serais mieux avec ta cape, non ?

- Errrr… oui, je suppose que oui, dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Et je vais laisser mon sac en même temps !

- Je t'attends, dit Remus en la regardant monter les escaliers qui menaient à la Tour Serdaigle, songeant qu'effectivement, le sac semblait excessivement lourd.

Remus s'assit sur la dernière marche des escaliers pour attendre tranquillement. Tant de pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il sortit de ses réflexions avec un petit sursaut. Cela lui semblait des heures qu'il était assis l ! Sa montre, contradictoire, lui indiquait seulement un peu plus de dix minutes.

Et tout à coup, une porte claqua là-haut, les escaliers furent dévalés à toute vitesse et, avant qu'il put se lever de sa marche, Kyana lui passa devant comme une fusée sans le voir, pour inspecter le couloir des deux côtés. Elle avait apparemment retrouvé sa très mauvaise humeur, et sifflait presque de colère.

- LA FERME ! s'écria-t-elle pour elle même, encore une fois.

Remus étouffa un ricanement.

- Tss-tss, gronda-t-il, je t'avais déjà dit, pourtant, de ne jamais dire de gros mots !

Elle se retourna si vivement qu'il crut un instant qu'elle allait encore crier, et il se prépara intérieurement, mais elle retrouva son sourire radieux. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir à quel point la jeune fille pouvait réellement s'énerver.

- Oh, tu es l ? Je pensais que tu étais parti !

- Je suis très patient, répondit-il en se levant lentement. Et puis, si tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais, je savais que tu ne changerais pas d'avis sans venir me le dire.

- C'est certain. Marx voulait discuter d'un truc, mais je me suis sauvée, finalement.

- Influence Siriusienne, ricana Remus. C'est bien. Et maintenant que tu es là… tu viens ?

Ils partirent ensemble vers le Hall d'entrée, en discutant de la petite voix qui embêtait tant Kyana. Le sujet  dévia vite – ce qui était compréhensible, la jeune fille ayant le droit de garder ses petits secrets sur sa vie sentimentale… n'avait-elle pas parlé d'un garçon dont elle était amoureuse ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils étaient dehors, sur les grandes marches de pierre de la grande entrée de Poudlard, à regarder le soleil se coucher en accentuant les couleurs d'automne de la Forêt Interdite. Le lac, un peu plus loin, reflétait les rayons orangés, et les fenêtres du château faisaient de même. Tout semblait scintiller, c'était vraiment merveilleux.

C'était tellement agréable de se balader là, dehors, à discuter et plaisanter avec Kyana, que Remus en oublia tous ses problèmes. Envolée, la guerre des Gryffondor ! Elle semblait n'avoir jamais existé… Mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même à Kyana sur le chemin, il ne faisait pas bon adopter la politique de l'autruche. Une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le bord du lac, il se rappela qu'elle l'avait interrogé sur ce qui se passait entre ses amis, et il lui raconta tout depuis le début.

Kyana écouta attentivement, posa des questions, s'émerveilla avec lui de la stupidité des prétextes que s'inventaient les quatre Gryffondor en guerre pour cacher leur jalousie. Elle s'inquiéta même du bien être de Remus au milieu de tout ça ! Douce et gentille Kyana…

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi amusante qu'eux, finit-elle par dire, mais… si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours venir me voir !

Remus leva les yeux vers elle, agréablement surpris.

- Oh, ben… honnêtement, j'y avais pensé, mais… je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'aller te voir en dernier recours. Et, surtout, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Elle roula les yeux, avec un air très identique à celui de ses amis quand ils considéraient que ce qu'il disait était stupide. Mais au moins, elle semblait contente de l'arrangement qu'ils firent de travailler leurs BUSEs ensemble.

Et comme le temps passe toujours trop vite lorsqu'on est en agréable compagnie, le couvre-feu avait déjà été brûlé lorsqu'ils quittèrent les bords du lac pour s'en retourner au château. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et la lune, qui serait bientôt nouvelle, présentait juste un mince croissant, comme un énorme sourire posé là dans le ciel.

Malheureusement, au-delà de cette soirée presque paradisiaque sur le terrain entourant le château, le retour à la dure réalité de la guerre des Gryffondor frappa Remus beaucoup plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu. A peine commençaient-ils à gravir les grandes marches de marbre qui menaient aux portes de chêne qu'il entendit des voix venant du grand hall… des voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

- … lune quand elle est comme ça, disait Kyana à côté de lui.

Le cœur de Remus fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine et, oubliant les voix dans le hall, il reporta son attention à la Serdaigle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué.

- Mmmh ?

- C'est rare, je sais, mais je préfère la demi-lune, voire la nouvelle lune, à la pleine lune.

- Oh, moi aussi, répondit-il, soulagé, levant la tête vers le grand sourire que lui adressait la lune décroissante.

Et il ouvrit la porte du grand hall pour laisser entrer Kyana. Autant dire qu'il ouvrit la porte d'une cage aux fauves. Des cris leurs parvinrent immédiatement, et pour cause : Cathy, Lily, Sirius et James avaient déplacé leur querelle là, dans le hall du grand château, sûrement pour que tout le monde puisse entendre qu'ils pouvaient encore s'arracher les uns les autres, même après le couvre-feu. Le pauvre Peter, au milieu de tout ça, essayait de leur faire baisser le ton, craignant que Rusard, ou quelque autre professeur, ne leur tombe dessus. Il lui aurait pourtant été aisé de retourner tranquillement à la salle commune et laisser ces quatre idiots-là ramasser une bonne détention. Pettigrew était trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Mais le pire était sans doute qu'ils se criaient dessus à propos de lui. Il grogna sourdement. De toutes les choses qu'il détestait…

- Ça suffit, dit-il sur un ton à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Ils se turent et se tournèrent tous vers lui, tremblant encore de rage. Le visage de Peter s'illumina.

- J'ai quinze ans moi aussi et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, même si c'est gentil de votre part d'essayer de vous arracher mutuellement la tête pour savoir où je suis pass

- C'est que… tu as disparu et on arrivait pas à te retrouver, répondit Lily, qui semblait maintenant honteuse et gênée.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit-il en faisant référence à leur deuxième année.

- Exactement ! On voulait justement pas que ça recommence, rétorqua Cathy, qui ne démordait ni de sa position, ni de sa colère.

Remus respira profondément. Il aurait aisément pu rétorquer qu'en ce moment, il se demandait bien qui voudrait de leur compagnie, mais il ne voulait pas être inutilement cruel. Ils se blessaient déjà assez entre eux pour qu'il n'y mette son grain de sel. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était d'être impliqué dans cette querelle stupide.

- Vous êtes bêtes, mais je vous aime quand même.

- Ecoute, Remus, c'est simplement qu'on s'inquiétait, intervint James. On sait bien que tu sais te défendre, mais on sait aussi que tu as la tête dure et que tu sais très bien te cacher quand tu ne veux pas être vu.

La discussion commençait cependant à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il chérissait tendrement ses amis, mais là, quand même, ils exagéraient un peu. La seule chose qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était aller se coucher et ne pas gâcher ce qu'il y avait eu de bon dans cette soirée. Et en parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, il voyait du coin de l'œil Kyana s'éloigner doucement. Personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous engueuler en plein milieu du hall d'entrée vous aiderait à me retrouver si je n'en ai pas envie, justement.

- Ça n'aide peut-être pas, dit Sirius, mais au moins, ça défoule.

- Tu as une curieuse philosophie de vie, Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Kyana… une seconde, s'il te plait… 

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans l'escalier et se retourna timidement. Remus s'en voulait de l'impliquer encore là-dedans, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis s'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Une petite chose, avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de ne plus vous entendre. Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit mais je sais, et vous savez que je peux tout savoir si je veux, que vous êtes tous, un à un, allé voir Kyana. Elle n'a rien à voir dans votre bagatelle. Alors, si vous voulez discuter avec elle, changez de sujet. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il eut la satisfaction de tous les voir rougir, jusqu'à Peter, et ils hochèrent la tête bien gentiment.

- Parfait, dit-il en souriant à Kyana, qui paraissait gênée, là-haut, sur ses escaliers. Bonne nuit, et désolé pour la soirée gâchée. On se reverra demain, au petit déjeuner…

Elle hocha vivement la tête et déguerpit aussi vite que possible. Remus se paya pour un instant de luxe de l'envier. En effet, aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, ils ne purent pas se retenir plus longtemps. Ils se remirent à s'engueuler.

Remus échangea un regard désespéré avec Peter, et ils partirent vers la tour Gryffondor, immédiatement suivis des quatre guerriers en pleine bataille verbale.

Tout ce serait très bien passé, si, en chemin, ils n'avaient pas rencontré cette petite horreur de Miss Teigne. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard horrifié, et ils entraînèrent leurs amis dans un couloir caché tout près. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient rejoindre leur tour sans rencontrer Rusard… ils y étaient déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.

- Mais tu agresses tout le monde, tout le temps ! siffla furieusement Lily à Cathy alors qu'ils s'immobilisaient, essoufflés, sous une tapisserie non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pas étonnant que la pauvre Kyana…

- Tu les entends, ma belle ? susurra la voix de Rusard au bout du couloir. Ils ne doivent pas être loin…

- Silencio ! murmura Remus.

Peter, pour sa part, confisqua les baguettes de ses amis avec un « accio » bien placé, et James, Cathy, Lily et Sirius leur lancèrent des regards de reproche, muets et désarmés. Rusard passa devant la tapisserie sans les voir ni les entendre, et ils n'émergèrent que lorsque lui et son chat furent bien loin.

- On a eu chaud, commenta Peter en s'extrayant de sous la vieille tenture poussiéreuse.

- Quel calme, quel silence ! Etonnant que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! plaisanta Remus avec un regard pétillant à ses amis.

Ils ne leur rendirent leur voix et leurs baguettes qu'une fois en sécurité dans la salle commune, mais ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de prendre cette peine car, de toute façon, les quatre boudèrent jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ils étaient de retour au plus fort de leur bataille, cependant, le lendemain matin. Cathy n'avait pas encore pardonné à Lily sa remarque sur son agressivité. Ils en auraient volontiers voulu à Peter et Remus pour leur incartade de la veille, mais Peter partit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Martial, le préfet, qui lui donnait de bons conseils pour ses Sortilèges, et Remus tenta de décamper de la Salle Commune avant que tout le monde soit prêt.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ? appela Sirius derrière lui.

- Désolé de ne pas vous accompagner pour le petit déjeuner, dit Remus en souriant, mais j'ai dis à Kyana que je la verrais ce matin.

Et il partit sans attendre de réponse, marchant à un bon train pour dissuader toute tentative de poursuite. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à espérer que Kyana serait déjà dans la grande salle. Comble de chance, au détour d'un couloir où deux flots d'étudiants se rejoignaient en direction du hall d'entrée, il se retrouva juste derrière Kyana et Jasper.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! grondait la Serdaigle.

- Je veux savoir et je vais savoir, insista Jasper.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'insinuant derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et lui sourirent. Kyana ne semblait pas au meilleur de son humeur, mais Jasper semblait s'amuser follement, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

- Oh, Remus ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

- Moi je vais très bien, répondit Jasper, mais Kyana est d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'est pas tombée dans le lac hier soir ?

- Mais non, pas du tout. Elle était toute joyeuse lorsque nous sommes rentrés.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué. Il s'agissait peut-être de ce qu'il s'était passé avec les autres Gryffondor ? Il ne fallait pourtant pas qu'elle s'en inquiète… Kyana détourna les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Donc c'est entre votre séparation et son arrivée à la tour, continua Jasper en bon inspecteur.

Ils parvinrent bientôt à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde.

- Tu as déjeuné, Remus ? s'inquiéta Jasper.

- Eh bien… non, avoua-t-il. Je me suis sauvé de mes Don Quichotte et j'espérais croiser Kyana pour manger avec elle et discuter de notre plan d'étude. Mais si elle n'est pas de bonne humeur, continua-t-il, un peu déçu, je vais vous laisser ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas que je suis de mauvaise humeur, protesta Kyana, parlant pour la première fois depuis que Remus les avait rejoint, mais je le connais, il va se foutre de ma gueule pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Mais viens manger avec nous, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'empêcher de lui planter mon couteau dans l'œil, si je finis par me lasser de l'entendre rire.

- Lui planter un couteau dans l'œil ! Seigneur, je crois que Cathy a une très mauvaise influence sur toi… c'est bien, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois à la table des Serdaigle, Remus un peu gêné de ne pas s'asseoir à la table de sa propre maison. Il n'était pas le premier élève à le faire, et certainement pas le dernier, mais il avait l'étrange impression d'être un visiteur importun. Peut-être que cela venait des regards bizarres d'April et Thomas, un peu plus loin. Il remplit cependant son assiette et s'apprêta, comme Jasper, à écouter le récit de Kyana.

- Eh bien voilà, je montais gentiment à ma tour en me parlant toute seule…

- Encore ? s'étonna Jasper. Ça devient maladif !

- Jasper !

- Okay, je ne dis plus rien…

- … quand soudain, quelqu'un a surgi derrière moi pour me faire remarquer que j'avais dépassé le couvre-feu.

- Ouch… détention ? sympathisa Remus.

- Euh… oui.

Il leva un sourcil à son hésitation. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle oubliait de dire.

- Ce n'est pas si drôle, se plaignit Jasper.

- Le fait que je me sois encore une fois dit « la ferme » à voix haute t'amuserait peut-être plus !

Jasper ricana un peu, mais il eut assez de tact pour se retenir. Remus lui lança un sourire amusé. Ce Serdaigle, quand il ne se laissait pas inhiber par sa timidité, devait avoir presque la même envergure que Sirius, côté blagues… le cerveau en plus, peut-être.

- Oh… et qui t'a entendu, cette fois ? demanda-t-il à Kyana tandis que Cohen étouffait son sourire derrière son gobelet de jus de citrouille.

- Euh… Spite.

Du jus de citrouille se retrouva projeté un peu partout, mais Remus y fit à peine attention, à moitié pétrifié d'horreur en imaginant la réaction du redoutable professeur face à un « la ferme » bien senti comme seule Kyana pouvait en produire si innocemment… à n'importe quel moment.

Machinalement, il prit sa serviette et s'essuya le visage, dont une bonne partie avait été éclaboussée, notant avec admiration que Kyana semblait toujours entière.

- Sérieusement, tu rigoles ? Pas réellement Spite ?

- Ben oui, confirma piteusement la pauvre Wald.

- Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

- Il m'a amené voir le professeur Adam. Ils m'ont cru tous les deux quand je leur ai expliqué que je me parlais à moi-même…

Jasper redoubla de rire, et dut s'appuyer sur la table, car il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Bien que Remus commençait à voir toute l'ampleur comique de la situation, il restait impressionné.

- Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'avouer ça !

- Ce n'est pas du courage, je ne sais pas mentir !

Le pauvre Cohen commençait à devenir bleu et hoqueter… s'il continuait ainsi, Kyana n'aurait même pas à l'assassiner de s'être trop moqué d'elle, il allait purement et simplement mourir de rire. Lupin devait avouer que le rire était plutôt contagieux. Il fit tout son possible pour se retenir, pour être gentil avec Kyana, mais ce fut plus fort que lui lorsqu'elle se plaignit de leur manque de compassion. Il éclata franchement de rire à son tour.

Peut-être parce que Jasper mit tellement de temps à se remettre de sa crise de fou rire – Kyana mangeait sans couteau, puisque Remus jugeait dangereux de le lui rendre – il fut le dernier à entamer son petit-déjeuner. C'était aussi peut-être parce qu'il prenait largement son temps.

- Ne m'attendez pas, finit-il par dire entre deux bouchées, quand les autres eurent fini leur propre petit déjeuner. Je sais que vous êtes pressés de commencer à travailler pour vos BUSEs !

Et il adressa un large sourire à Kyana, qui lui répondit par une grimace.

- Tu ne veux pas venir travailler avec nous ? demanda Remus. On ne sera pas trop de trois sur certains sujets, je pense…

- Oh… ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'intention, mais… je travaille mieux quand je suis seul. C'est plus facile de se concentrer…

- Ça dépend des personnes avec qui on travaille, répondit Remus avec un petit coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor.

Jasper se mit à rire, et Remus lui fit un clin d'œil, et suivit Kyana qui s'était levée.

- Alors, où on va ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

- Ben… je me disais qu'on serait plus à l'aise dans une salle de classe vide. A la bibliothèque, Mme Pince sera tout le temps sur notre dos…

- Entièrement d'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.

En moins d'une minute, ils se trouvèrent une salle vide, et un peu poussiéreuse, qui ne devait pas être utilisée souvent. Il y avait tout plein de symboles un peu bizarres inscrits sur le tableau noir.

- Oulà… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Remus après avoir posé son sac sur une table.

- De l'arithmancie, répondit Kyana en riant. Ça devait être l'ancienne salle de classe.

Il s'approcha du tableau et inspecta les chiffres et les symboles placés en pyramides, en cercles, sous différentes formes géométriques ou dans ce qui semblait être un désordre total, mais qui devait bien avoir un sens. En tout cas, s'il y avait un sens, il échappait complètement à Remus.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Euh… laisse-moi voir un peu… ça décrit plusieurs sorts simples… 

Elle continua un peu les explications, en montrant les différents motifs qui apparaissaient ça et là, et plus elle montrait, plus il avait envie d'en savoir.

- Enfin voilà, conclut-elle en rougissant un peu de s'être laissée emportée. On peut faire plein de choses, avec l'arithmancie. Créer des sorts, en expliquer d'autres, créer des Potions… un peu comme avec les Runes…

- Sauf que les Runes sont plus destinés aux Charmes localisés et aux objets ?

- Oui… C'est ça.

Remus fixa encore le tableau. Il commençait à voir des motifs apparaître ça et là, des choses qu'il commençait à comprendre.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas voulu prendre cette option ?

- Aussi passionnante que me paraisse ton introduction à l'Arithmancie, dit-il en lançant un regard rieur à Kyana, ça me semble une horrible montagne de calculs à faire pour trouver le motif d'un simple sort… et je n'aime toujours pas les maths.

- C'est pas si difficile que ça… c'est juste très long… et quand tu gardes le résultat final à l'esprit, c'est pas trop abstrait, et arriver au résultat, c'est… c'est génial !

Lupin se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau pour ne pas montrer à Kyana son regret, qui devait être affiché en toutes lettres sur son visage. Oui, ça avait l'air passionnant et génial, et tout plein de choses qu'il aurait adoré savoir. Mais chaque mois, il avait du mal à rendre tous ses devoirs à temps, et la cinquième année s'annonçait particulièrement horrible à ce niveau-là, alors une troisième option n'était définitivement pas envisageable. 

- Bref, dit-il en se secouant. Je vais pas non plus passer une BUSE d'Arithmancie.

- Alors… au boulot ?

Les sacs furent vite ouverts et livres et rouleaux de parchemins étalés sur le bureau.

- Comment on s'organise ? demanda Kyana. Ah ! Je te préviens tout de suite, je suis irrécupérable en Histoire !

Remus feignit une expression déçue.

- Ça tombe plutôt mal, puisque je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dormir pendant certains cours, et quand j'essaie de reprendre sur les notes de mes amis, elles se contredisent toutes !

Kyana éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'on devra se reporter aux livres…

- Si on arrive à en trouver un qui ne semble pas avoir été écrit par des disciples de Binns !

Remus prit son horaire avec une grimace comique qui eut l'effet escompté de faire rire Kyana de plus belle.

L'heure suivante fut passée à énumérer toutes les matières et à préparer un plan de combat pour les études. Si rien ne devait les retarder, ils devraient être tout à fait préparés à leurs BUSEs.

Ils étaient même motivés pour commencer sur-le-champ. En deux jours, ils réussirent à attaquer l'Etude des Runes, aborder les Sortilèges, se lancer dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et même tenter de retrouver quelques repères en Histoire.

Ils s'aidèrent l'un l'autre, puisque Kyana était en particulier un véritable petit génie des des Sortilèges et enseignait avec talent les notions les plus abstraites, et que Remus avait quelques facilités en Défense.

Il s'accordèrent aussi pour se voir et faire leurs devoirs ensemble dans la semaine. De cette manière, Remus passait le moins de temps possible avec les Gryffondor. C'était peut-être cruel pour eux, mais le pauvre garçon saturait de les voir se battre matin et soir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce qui l'avait d'abord inquiété, c'était de se servir de Kyana comme d'un échappatoire, mais il découvrit vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Travailler et passer du temps avec elle était… très différent de ce que c'était avec les Gryffondor. Pas moins agréable, comme elle s'acharnait à vouloir le croire, ni mieux (quand on considérait les Maraudeurs dans leurs bons jours, qui devenaient rares).

Kyana savait lever la tête de son travail pour rire à une bonne blague et envoyer une réplique, mais elle ne se sentait pas obligée de renchérir pendant une demi-heure. Elle restait bien souvent focalisée sur la tâche à accomplir et, s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes en chemin, terminait vite. Ce qui laissait du temps pour les révisions pour les BUSEs.

Mais on a beau être un étudiant modèle, avide d'apprendre plein de choses, de réussir ses études, il arrive un moment où l'on veut arrêter d'étudier le soir après les cours et juste s'amuser. Il aurait bien aimé proposer à la Serdaigle de faire autre chose que d'étudier, mais pour ça, elle avait ses amis de sa propre maison, et il ne voulait pas non plus que ceux-ci aient l'impression qu'il était en train de leur voler Kyana.

Ainsi, le vendredi soir, ils refermèrent leurs livres plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Assez, gémit Remus en posant le front sur la surface rafraîchissante de la table. Je ne suis pas un Serdaigle mais un pauvre petit Maraudeur dont tu as échauffé le cerveau !

Kyana éclata de rire et lui jeta un morceau de parchemin chiffonné sur le crâne.

- Et tu comptes avoir tes BUSEs ? Avec une persévérance de tête de linotte ?

Il releva lentement la tête et plissa les yeux un instant pour avoir l'air méchant.

- D'accord, je me rends, avoua-t-il. Je suis un piètre travailleur. Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau m'ait refusé Poufsouffle !

- Tu voulais aller à Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Kyana.

Il sourit vaguement, en se souvenant de la terreur qu'il avait eue à la répartition, persuadé qu'il allait être envoyé dans la maison qui correspondait à sa nature de créature maléfique.

- Tant que ce n'était pas Serpentard, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, le Choixpeau aurait pu m'envoyer où il voulait !

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Non, sérieusement, je t'ai empêché de travailler l'Arithmancie… 

- Oh… ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais…

- Mais si ! Et puis, tu dois aussi avoir besoin de te détendre !

Et de passer du temps avec ses vrais amis, et de se débarrasser légitimement du Gryffondor qui s'accrochait à elle comme une tique depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

Elle finit par admettre que son devoir d'Arithmancie avait grand besoin d'être commencé, et ils se mirent d'accord pour revenir travailler ensemble le dimanche, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

Il s'était attendu à affronter à nouveau la guerre des Gryffondor ce jour-là, mais il n'en fut rien. Après la grasse matinée, il avait oublié que James et Cathy avait prévu un entraînement de Quidditch intensif. Il se balada sur les bords du lac avec Lily, Sirius et Peter, en faisant toutes sortes de bêtises, partageant les derniers potins de Poudlard. Ils jetèrent des cailloux au calmar géant, qui les renvoya gentiment à leurs pieds. Le saule cogneur leur montra le poing quand ils passèrent un peu près, et ils lui tirèrent la langue. Il ne manquait plus que Cathy et James pour que l'ambiance typique Maraudeur soit entière.

L'esprit bon enfant de l'après-midi cessa brutalement lorsque les deux joueurs de Quidditch revinrent de leur entraînement. Heureusement, cela ne dura que le temps d'un repas. Après ça, Sirius partit faire sa retenue hebdomadaire avec Spite, et Lily, en tant que Préfète, partit aider un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année pour leurs Sortilèges. Il ne restait donc plus que l'autre « partie » des Maraudeurs.

Orion lui amena une lettre de ses parents. Il joua un instant avec le petit hibou, tout en discutant de temps à autre avec James, Cathy et Peter, qui faisaient leurs devoirs – un peu tardivement, en fait. Et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été de l'autre côté du lac, sur son petit promontoire favori ? C'était un endroit joli, qui plairait sûrement à Kyana.

Soudain, sur un coup de tête un peu fou, il attira depuis son dortoir son papier à lettre personnalisé, sortit de son sac une plume et une bouteille d'encre et commença à rédiger un message sous l'œil excité d'Orion.

« Bonjour, Kyana. »

Il s'arrêta un instant. C'était peut-être un peu idiot, ce qu'il faisait. La réponse allait être « non », bien sûr. Mais tant pis…

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop durant ton étude de l'Arithmancie. J'avais envie de faire une balade, ce soir, et je me demandais si tu avais envie de venir avec moi. Je sais bien que tu dois commencer à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être coincée avec le pauvre imbécile que je suis, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'ai pas importunée de la journée, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance.

Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, je peux très bien comprendre que tu préfères faire autre chose. Je manque un peu d'esprit, si je me compare à Jasper.  Je ne suis pas Serdaigle ! C'est pas ma faute !!!

Enfin, donne ta réponse à Orion. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu seras mon amie même si tu refuses. »

Il hésita un peu sur la dernière phrase en se mordillant la lèvre. Pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis ? Durant la petite semaine pendant laquelle ils avaient travaillé ensemble, étaient-ils vraiment devenus amis.

Oh, peu importait. Quoiqu'elle en pensait, il la considérait comme telle. Tant pis si elle n'était pas de cet avis.

Il signa rapidement, glissa la feuille dans une enveloppe marquée au nom de Kyana Wald. Orion ne pouvait pas attendre de se saisir de la lettre et de s'envoler sur-le-champ.

- A qui écris-tu ? demanda James en relevant la tête.

- A Kyana. Je lui propose de faire une balade sur le lac. Tu veux venir ?

James fit une grimace à son devoir d'Histoire.

- J'aurais bien voulu, gémit-il. Mais j'ai encore trois devoirs à faire après celui-là, alors…

Remus referma doucement la fenêtre par laquelle était parti Orion et revint s'asseoir.

- Alors tant pis pour toi. Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir à jour avec tes devoirs.

Cathy et Peter le regardèrent à leur tour en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à tous vous tenir à jour ! Na ! Comme ça, je suis le seul à pouvoir me balader tranquillement…

Ils rirent et retournèrent à leur travail. Remus prit ses crayons et son carnet à dessins en attendant que Kyana lui renvoie une réponse.


	9. Vol au dessus d'un nid de sorciers

AN : Un nouveau chapitre arrive (vite)…

Il faut croire qu'il y a de l'inspiration dans l'air ! Et puis toutes vos gentilles reviews m'ont bien stimulée…

Avant tout… BON ANNIVERSAIRE (un peu en retard) à Eriakins ! J'espère que tu as eu de beaux cadeaux (c'est pas tous les jours son anniversaire) !

Titou… merci de t'inquiéter, et crois-moi, ayant aujourd'hui les résultats en main, je peux te dire que ça a valu le coup de vous priver pendant aussi longtemps ! Ça en a *vraiment* valu le coup !

Coucou spécial à Sam, ma petite chérie, dragonwing4, kikoup (encore une fois, ton mail m'a fait plaisir ^-^ ), Mariposa, Tangerinedream, Nefra, Gody…

Pour Click… et pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs… Je tiens à rappeler que sans Fred et George, cette version miroir de « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux » n'existerait pas… Pas un chapitre n'est publié sans qu'il n'y ait eu lecture attentive de leur part pour déceler ce qui ne plaît pas, ce qui pourrait éventuellement ne pas correspondre avec le futur de la fic originale (et de même, pas un chapitre des jumeaux Weasley n'est édité sans que je ne l'ai lu avant… mais principalement pour d'autres raisons :p ). Je crois que sans le merveilleux travail d'équipe avec Fred et George j'aurais depuis longtemps abandonné le merveilleux monde des fanfictions. (Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuirais !) Alors voilà… tout mon amour à vous, les jums ! ^-^

J'ai fait le tour de tout le monde ? Ah ! Bienvenue à Claire ! ^-^ Et gros bisous à Lunenoire, Kyarah et Sandrine Lupin !

Et puis, si par hasard j'en aurais oublié, je m'excuse platement…

Il est maintenant temps pour moi d'aller dormir, alors… bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

9 – Vol au-dessus d'un nid de Sorciers.

Les elfes de maison avaient positivement assailli Remus quand il avait osé murmuré qu'il avait un peu faim. Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était venu assez souvent ici pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas dire de telles choses dans cet endroit.

Il avait beau faire, les elfes refusaient d'arrêter de bourrer son sac à dos avec le maximum de victuailles possible. Et quand le sac fut plein à ras bord, impossible même à fermer correctement, ils cherchèrent à remplir ses bras de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à lui refiler.

- Non, merci, ça va aller… ouioui, je vous assure, j'en ai assez ! Je ne mourrais pas de faim !

Il dut pratiquement fuir à toutes jambes pour finir, submergé par le flot des petits êtres serviables. Non seulement maintenant, il était chargé comme une mule, mais en plus, il allait être en retard ! Et sacrément en retard…

Ce n'aurait encore rien été si le chemin n'avait pas été absurdement long. Il courut dans les couloirs aussi vite qu'il put, en prenant tous les raccourcis auxquels il pouvait penser, mais il ne glissa devant Kyana qui, par chance, attendait encore devant le grand escalier de marbre, qu'un long moment après l'heure prévue.

- Excuse-moi, je suis en retard ! dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Très en retard, d'ailleurs. Tu étais pile à l'heure, je suppose. Ça arrive toujours quand on est en retard. Je suis allé chercher des trucs et ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons, dit Kyana en souriant gentiment. Chacun son tour d'être en retard.

- Oh, ce n'est pas mon genre de me venger, je n'ai réellement pas fait exprès.

- Je m'en doute bien. Pourquoi tu traînes ton sac à dos ?

Remus réajusta justement le lourd poids des victuailles sur ses épaules et fit un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Bah… tu verras.

Ceci dit, il passa devant elle pour lui ouvrir la lourde porte de chêne de l'entrée et ils sortirent. Le soleil était justement en train de se coucher, et le paysage était magnifique. C'était dommage qu'ils ne soient pas à la corniche pour le voir. De là-haut, tout était si magnifique…

Le chemin était terriblement long, mais il ne fut ni fastidieux, ni ennuyeux. Il ne l'était jamais quand il n'était pas seul.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la corniche, les dernières lueurs du coucher de soleil se reflétaient encore sur le lac, et Remus savoura l'expression émerveillée du visage de Kyana.

- C'est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle, comme hypnotisée par le paysage.

- Je savais bien que ça te plairait.

Et il se pencha pour déballer son sac parce que son estomac le titillait et il était bien connu, de toute façon, qu'il vaut mieux observer une belle vue avec un ventre plein !

- Tu m'as emmenée en pic-nique ? demanda Kyana.

- Hein ? Oh, eh bien… oui ! Il semblerait. J'avais faim alors j'ai apporté de la nourriture. J'ai des bonnes idées sans m'en rendre compte, c'est curieux.

Il lui fit un sourire et étala une grande couverture rouge et blanche bien moelleuse, qu'il enchanta pour être chauffée, et étala les provisions dessus. Le temps qu'il en arrive aux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, bien emballées au fond de son sac pour ne pas qu'elles cassent, il se rendit compte que la Serdaigle ne touchait à rien, et il leva le regard vers elle.

- Mais toi, tu as faim ?

- Eh bien… oui justement ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé au dîner.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'était bon.

- Oh… je n'avais pas faim à ce moment-là.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je comprends l'idée… Alors profites-en, j'en ai apporté beaucoup trop, je crois. C'est pour les réserves du QG, tu vois… Mais on n'y va plus beaucoup.

- Ouais, je vois, dit-elle avec une mimique compréhensive. Ils étaient encore en train de se battre, quand tu m'as écrit ?

- Oh, non… Sirius allait à sa détention hebdomadaire et Lily donnait une leçon de rattrapage à des quatrième années. C'était donc tranquille niveau engueulade.

Il s'allongea sur le dos sur la couverture en savourant un morceau de tarte pour mieux regarder le ciel sur lequel les étoiles commençaient tout juste à apparaître, une à une. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur le sujet de la guerre des Gryffondor.

- Tu ne préférais pas rester avec tes amis ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.

- Eh bien… tu n'es pas mon amie, toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui… oui, bien sûr. Mais je pensais que tu préférais… être avec eux.

Il rit et croisa la main derrière la tête, ayant fini sa part de tarte. Il poussa un petit soupir satisfait avant de répondre.

- On dirait que je m'entends parler, c'est marrant. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas que je préfère l'un ou l'autre. Je suis toujours avec eux. Je n'en suis pas lassé, mais c'est facile pour moi, passer du temps avec eux, nous sommes dans la même maison. Je m'étais dit, la dernière fois que je suis venu, que tu aimerais cet endroit et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a rien fait d'autre que des trucs pour l'école. J'ai pensé que ça serait bien de faire autre chose, non ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva Kyana avec un sourire.

Remus, après avoir contemplé le ciel un instant en silence, eut un petit ricanement.

- Mais j'avoue que moi aussi, j'étais convaincu que tu aurais beaucoup mieux à faire que de venir te balader avec moi. On fait un joli duo, non ?

- Uh uh !

Là-bas, les innombrables fenêtres de Poudlard s'illuminaient une à une comme les feux et les torches étaient rallumés pour la soirée. Remus se retourna sur le côté pour mieux admirer – malgré le reflet du lac qui lui montrait le château à l'endroit, il allait finir par avoir un torticolis.

Ce fut alors, en ouvrant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, qu'il remarqua le trognon de pomme que Kyana tenait encore dans ses mains.

- Oh, attends ! J'ai amené un sac pour faire une poubelle…

La jeune fille sembla sortir avec difficulté de sa contemplation du lac tandis que Remus farfouillait dans son sac à dos.

- Quoi ?

- Un sac poubelle… pour ton trognon de pomme ! A moins que tu ne comptes le garder toute la soirée ?

- Oh… je pourrais aussi le laisser ici et attendre qu'il fasse un pommier ! C'est drôle… ma maman me disait toujours que, si j'avalais les pépins de pomme, j'aurais peut-être un pommier qui pousserait dans mon ventre.

Le jeune Gryffondor faillit avaler sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre de travers et se rallongea sur le côté, moitié toussant, moitié riant.

- Ça doit être un truc typiquement maternel, alors. J'ai eu droit à cette histoire aussi… J'ai bien essayé de m'en servir pour les carottes, mais comme les carottes n'ont pas de pépins, ça n'a pas march

Ce fut au tour de Kyana d'éclater de rire. Mais elle, au moins, n'était pas en train de manger ou de boire, et ne s'étouffa pas, ce qui était profondément injuste. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, se demandant s'il allait devoir poursuivre son histoire…

- Les carottes ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Mais… pourquoi ?

Ce qui aurait été sans compter une curiosité bien naturelle… voilà ce que c'était de parler trop vite !

- Eh bien… tu vois, quand ma maman essayait de me faire manger des carottes, ce qui n'est pas, et de loin, mon plat favori, je lui disais :

Il se redressa à moitié, imitant un tout petit Remus avec un poing sur une hanche et un index pointant de manière accusatrice le vide devant lui.

- « Et les pépins des carottes, alors ? Y'a pas des carottes qui vont pousser dans mon ventre ? » Bon, ça ne l'empêchait jamais de me faire finir mon assiette, et aujourd'hui, elle n'hésite pas à ressortir cette partie peu glorieuse de mon enfance… Alors je me demande si c'était une bonne manœuvre, finalement. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu te moques de moi !

Kyana essaya de camoufler son fou rire, tant bien que mal, et se força à retourner son attention à sa part de tarte, mais elle fut reprise d'une crise de fou rire quand Remus lui fit une moue boudeuse, et manqua de s'étouffer à son tour.

- Je suppose que demander une histoire semblable de _ton_ enfance est inutile ?

La Serdaigle eut soudain l'air innocent d'un agneau qui venait de naître.

- Je n'ai pas d'histoires à raconter ! S'il y avait une bêtise à faire ou à dire, c'était mon frère et ma sœur !

- Oh, je vois, tu es la petite dernière !

- Tout à fait ! Jethro, mon frère, c'est le plus grand. Quand quelqu'un faisait une bêtise, c'était toujours lui qui se faisait gronder, même si c'était Karen et moi les coupables. Normal, les garçons sont toujours plus turbulents que les filles.

- C'était pas gentil pour Jethro…

- Tu veux dire que c'était bien fait pour lui ! Il est grand et fort, et il nous chatouillait tout le temps !

- Alors comme ça, tu es chatouilleuse ? releva Remus en haussant les sourcils.

Kyana ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche encore ouverte, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de révéler quelque chose de crucial.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirais pas à Sirius. Ni à Cathy, d'ailleurs… elle aime bien chatouiller. Etrangler, surtout, mais chatouiller aussi. Et puis tiens, tu parlais de garçons plus turbulents que les filles ?

- Ah, non ! Cathy, ça ne compte pas !

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire.

Il faisait complètement noir, maintenant, et ils cherchaient en tâtonnant les friandises sur la couverture. Les étoiles scintillaient de plus en plus brillamment, dans le ciel, et se reflétaient dans le lac, de sorte qu'il semblait y avoir un morceau de ciel étoilé étalé au-dessous d'eux dans la pénombre. Puis la lune se leva, éclairant de son parfait demi-disque le paysage.

Parfois ils se contentaient d'admirer, parfois ils discutaient, se pointant des étoiles et des constellations.

- Et celle-là, là, à droite ?

- Celle-l ? 

- Non, non, à droite… enfin, ta gauche.

- Ah. Euh… on l'a vu en Astronomie ?

- Oh que oui, confirma Remus avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas ma matière de prédilection…

- C'est Sirius !

- Hein ?

- C'est l'étoile qui s'appelle comme ça !

- Oh… oh ! Je me rappelle !

- C'est Sirius qui nous embête avec celle-là… Nommé d'après une étoile, tu te rends compte ? S'il avait pas déjà la grosse tête…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, oubliant qu'il était difficile de se voir dans l'obscurité, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas que je m'ennuie, dit Kyana au bout d'un moment de confortable silence, mais… il est quelle heure ?

Remus sursauta. A vrai dire, il était tellement bien installé là, à regarder les étoiles et discuter de tout et de rien qu'il avait fini par somnoler doucement, porté par un étrange bien être, sans doute dû au soulagement de tant de tensions. Cela faisait au moins des semaines qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il pencha sa montre du côté du premier quartier de lune pour essayer de voir sa montre, en vain. Le rire moqueur de la jeune fille à côté de lui l'interrompit, et il fut ébloui par la lueur d'une baguette.

- Ça va aller mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, je pense aussi. Il est… Wouah ! Je t'ai encore fait manquer le couvre-feu !

Il leva un regard angoissé vers elle, juste à temps pour la voir soupirer avec un air ennuyé. Oh, c'était entièrement sa faute ! Le temps avait passé si vite, il avait eu l'impression d'être là depuis seulement quelques minutes. Et maintenant, Kyana allait être en colère après lui !

- Je… suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, je…

- Oh, non, interrompit-elle. C'est juste que… j'espère ne pas me faire encore coincer par Spite.

Ah… si ce n'était que ça… il roula à nouveau sur le dos, riant encore à l'image mentale de Kyana lançant son maintenant fameux « La ferme » au terrible professeur. Il se détendit à nouveau, retrouvant exactement la sensation confortable et somnolante là où il l'avait laissée.

- J'irais te reconduire, dit-il pour la rassurer. Je vais surveiller s'il arrive.

- Serais-tu en train de t'endormir ?

Ouch. Touché. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait des efforts.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main venue de nulle part le frappe en plein milieu du ventre. Il sursauta violemment, immédiatement assis, se tenant son pauvre petit ventre maltraité.

- Tu t'endors, gros paresseux ! dit Kyana avec un rire dans la voix.

- Hey ! Je suis peut-être paresseux, mais je ne suis pas gros.

Elle rit et se réinstalla confortablement sur la chaude couverture, apparemment peu pressée de partir. Il se rallongea également. Après tout, ce ne serait pas si mal de passer la nuit ici. Ils étaient au chaud, ils avaient des vivres. Si ce n'était les rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de courir s'il découchait pour revenir, au matin, avec Kyana.

Il était peut-être un peu naïf, mais il savait très bien à quoi cela ressemblerait. Alors que ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis, et rien de plus. Et la Serdaigle n'avait certainement pas besoin de ce genre de rumeur sur elle, et encore moins avec _lui_ ! Il avait déjà surpris des regards de désapprobation sur leur passage…

- Oh, la ferme… dit soudain Kyana.

Remus éclata de rire, tandis que la jeune fille se cachait le visage dans les mains, désespérée.

Il fallut bien partir, à la fin. Il faisait un peu froid en se levant de la couverture magiquement chauffée, mais ils s'emballèrent bien vite dans leurs capes. Remus emballa ce qui restait du pic-nique dans le sac, devenu beaucoup moins lourd, sous la lumière de la baguette de Kyana, et ils se mirent en route.

- Tu n'allumes jamais ta baguette ? s'étonna Kyana. On n'y voit pas à deux mètres, et sur le petit chemin, on ne verra plus la lune, il fera noir comme dans un four.

- Oh… c'est que… j'aime bien marcher dans le noir. Mais dis-moi, petite Kyana… serais-tu dépendante de la magie ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non !

- Et pourtant, tu utilises tout le temps ta baguette ! taquina-t-il.

- Eh bien… eh bien… puisque c'est comme ça, très bien ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant sa baguette dans sa poche. On va rentrer au château sans baguette ! On va voir qui est dépendant de la magie !

- Oui, mais il y a un passage o

- Tant pis ! C'est un défi ! Interdiction d'allumer les baguettes !

Remus ricana à la furieuse détermination de Kyana. Elle se mit à rire doucement elle aussi, et bientôt, ils cherchaient à se débarrasser d'un furieux fou rire, pas tellement arrangé par le fait qu'ils ne voyaient pas où ils mettaient les pieds.

- A ce rythme-là, on n'est pas arriv ! commenta Remus.

La première partie du chemin, en plein clair de lune, était plutôt facile, et ils purent discuter gentiment sans trop faire attention à où il mettait leurs pieds.

- Tu connais le dernier jeu qui circule ? demanda Kyana. Où il s'agit d'essayer de trouver quel animal serait une personne si elle devenait Animagus ?

- Euh… pas du tout, non !

- Bon, ben alors on va commencer simple… Que dirais-tu de… Lily ?

- Lily la tigresse ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Elle n'est pas si féroce !

- Que tu crois… et toi, que dirais-tu de… James ?

- Oulà… euh… un cygne ?

- Un cygne ?

- Ben oui, l'élégance, la noblesse…

- C'est drôle, je voyais plus les cygnes comme des oiseaux fiers et méchants !

- Bon, d'accord, admit Kyana après un rire. De ce point de vue là, c'est pas approprié… Spite ?

- Vieille chauve-souris aigrie et rabougrie.

- C'était trop facile.

- Peu importe… Daniel ?

- Un crabe !

- … ?

- Il est plus large que haut, souvent rouge, a décidé que « droit devant » n'est pas la meilleure manière de marcher, il a l'air méchant avec ses grosses pinces, mais il ne fait pas très mal.

Remus plaqua rapidement la main sur la bouche pour étouffer son ricanement. C'était une description assez exacte du Professeur de Potions, mais cependant un peu trop cynique pour la gentillesse de l'homme.

- Désolée, s'excusa Kyana. Il est gentil ! Je l'aime bien ! Mais…

- Va pour le crabe ! A toi…

- Ah ! Question piège : moi, je serais quoi ?

- Un agneau ! répondit Lupin sans hésiter. Parce que tu es douce et innocente.

- Ah, c'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais si je grandis, et que je deviens un mouton ? Ça fait plaisir que tu me considères comme une personne stupide !

- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di…

Il s'interrompit en l'entendant rire, abandonnant bien vite sa culpabilité.

- Je me suis encore fait avoir, hein ?

Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça longtemps, mais soudain, en plein milieu d'une de ces questions, Remus perdit Kyana de son champ de vision et entendit un « Aouch ! » sonore.

Paniqué pour un moment, il se pencha, et trouva très vite la jeune fille qui, ayant trébuché, avait atterri sur les mains et les genoux.

- Kyana ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

Les épaules tressautaient dans ses mains et il se rendit compte qu'elle était en proie à un fou rire.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non, non, ça va ! Juste un peu aux genoux, mais…

Son rire redoubla de plus belle, l'empêchant de parler, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire également, revoyant la scène : Kyana qui disparaissait brusquement de son champ de vision en se ramassant sur le chemin.

Bientôt, ils riaient tellement qu'ils durent s'asseoir, incapables de rester debout.

Ils parvinrent finalement aux portes du château, mais bien plus tard qu'ils n'auraient dû. Ils avaient tellement ri sur le chemin que Remus avait mal au ventre, aux muscles des joues, et ses yeux en pleuraient. Ils firent un gros effort, cependant, pour reprendre leur sérieux avant d'entrer dans le château.

- Si on continue comme ça, on va se faire attraper au premier couloir !

Et il était maintenant bien, bien trop tard après le couvre-feu pour prétexter un simple oubli de l'heure. S'ils se faisaient attraper, ils n'échapperaient pas à la retenue, ni l'un ni l'autre, et pourrait coûter un certain nombre de points à chacune de leur maison.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-il tout bas avant qu'ils ne franchissent les grandes portes de chêne. Je surveille à l'avant pour te ramener, et tu vas surveiller s'il n'y a personne qui arrive par derrière… d'accord ?

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Kyana hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle entrait dans le jeu.

Le château était désert sur la première partie du chemin, ce qui ne les empêcha pas, à jouer les petits soldats, de continuer à rire comme des gamins, s'arrêtant à chaque intersection pour reprendre leur souffle et essuyer les larmes de rire qui les aveuglaient.

Mais finalement, à une intersection, il entendit ce qu'il avait guetté depuis le début. Des bruit de pas.

- Rem…

Il l'interrompit par un signe de main, très concentré à écouter. Il y avait des bruits de pas devant eux… mais aussi derrière. Paniqué, il regarda précipitamment autour et avisa le seul moyen de retraire : une large et grande statue ayant un espace sombre entre le piédestal et le mur juste suffisant pour cacher deux adolescents en cavale.

- Viens, vite !

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna sur leurs pas.

- On va du mauv…

- Je sais… interrompit-il.

Il lui montra l'interstice derrière la statue. Rabattant sa capuche pour cacher ses cheveux trop clairs, il se glissa dans l'espace étroit derrière elle et rabattit sa cape sur eux deux en la pressant contre lui. De cette manière, quiconque regardait dans la direction générale de la statue ne pouvait se douter que quelqu'un se cachait là. Sans doute consciente du danger, Kyana n'avait plus rien dit d'autre et attendait, son souffle chaud chatouillant le cou de Remus.

Dans le silence qui suivit, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Remus s'aperçut que son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque Spite passa devant eux, heureusement sans les voir. Et si malgré tout, ils étaient découverts ?

Mais Spite passa son chemin pour rencontrer, à l'intersection des deux couloirs devant, deux autres professeurs : McGonagall et Adam.

Ils allaient passer leur chemin tous les trois, et… mais non. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour discuter tranquillement. S'ils tenaient absolument à faire salon de thé là, dans ce couloir, alors Kyana et lui était coincé là pour un bon bout de temps.

La conversation fut finalement assez courte, Spite étant déçu de n'avoir pas trouvé des élèves qu'il soupçonnait d'être sorti cette nuit, et dont Remus ne doutait pas de l'identité. Si seulement il savait que les élèves en question n'étaient à quelques pas de l

Puis Spite partit et les deux professeurs restant s'apprêtèrent lentement à lever les voiles eux aussi, sans se presser.

- Spite a un excellent instinct, disait McGonagall à son collègue. C'est certain que Lupin n'est pas dans son dortoir. Et il doit probablement être avec Wald, comme l'a suggéré Spite. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux. Il doit faire son entraînement intensif de « comment errer dans les couloirs sans se faire prendre ». Mais malheureusement pour notre cher professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Lupin est beaucoup trop malin pour se faire coincer.

Remus fit un large sourire à Kyana, non sans rougir un peu du compliment de son professeur de Métamorphoses. La jeune fille lui répondit distraitement, très concentrée sur les voix qui s'éloignaient pour de bon, cette fois.

Quand enfin il fut persuadé que tous professeurs étaient partis pour de bon, il se détacha de la jeune fille, enleva sa capuche, et ils sortirent en silence de leur cachette.

Ce petit incident avait considérablement refroidit leur bonne humeur, mais s'il ne riaient plus autant sur la fin du chemin, qui se passa sans incident, ils se quittèrent tout de même en bonne amitié devant la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Remus retourna sans problèmes à la tour Gryffondor. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il n'y avait pas de sang sur les murs du dortoir des garçons, ce qui voulait dire que Peter avait réussi à maintenir un niveau d'animosité moindre. A ce moment, tous ses amis dormaient à poings fermés, comme il rejoignait son lit à pas de loup, et il était facile d'oublier encore, jusqu'au lendemain, les tensions qui étaient apparues entre de si bons amis.

Aussitôt que le jeune homme posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, il tomba dans le sommeil avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La semaine suivante passa comme la semaine précédente… presque. Il venait de s'apercevoir – et il était peut-être temps – que Kyana et lui étaient amis. Son vieux dilemme datant de sa première année à Poudlard revint au galop grignoter les coins de son esprit, hanter les heures où il n'écoutait pas ses amis se disputer à côté de lui, hanter jusqu'aux heures de cours, jusqu'à ses nuits de sommeil.

Etait-il vraiment honnête d'être l'ami de quelqu'un si cette personne ne connaissait pas toute la vérité sur vous ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se considérer comme l'ami de Kyana s'il lui cachait sa nature de monstre ? Mais s'il en était autrement, voudrait-elle encore être son ami ? Et si elle était assez intelligente – ce dont il ne doutait pas – pour découvrir un jour son secret, elle allait en plus le considérer comme un odieux dissimulateur…

Bien sûr, les données étaient bien différentes que pendant sa première année, où ce petit secret était susceptible de lui faire perdre les seuls amis qu'il avait jamais eus de sa jeune vie. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait toujours compter sur eux, bien que leur amitié fut à ce moment moins… disponible. Et cela ne le rendait pas moins angoissé quant à la réaction de Kyana.

Il parvint cependant à repousser ce furieux cas moral sur lequel il était si partagé pour ce consacrer aux devoirs à faire, aux fréquentes disputes à tempérer. Sans compter la lune qui s'arrondissait chaque soir.

Aussi revint-il dans la salle commune, le mercredi au soir, d'humeur joviale, après avoir passé une soirée à travailler avec Kyana. Il n'était pas peu fier, d'ailleurs, d'avoir réussi à trouver un nom à la petite voix qui l'embêtait tant. La Serdaigle ne s'était pas montré très enthousiaste, au premier abord, en particulier avec la perspective que Jasper allait la taquiner sans fin sur le sujet, mais par la force des choses, elle avait dû admettre que c'était bien plus pratique ainsi.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était plutôt calme – ce qui était rare, ces derniers jours – et pour cause, l'équipe de Quidditch était à l'entraînement. Remus rejoignit Lily, Sirius et Peter qui travaillaient dans un coin.

Le calme ne dura pas longtemps, cependant. A peine avait-il salué ses amis et s'était-il installé pour lire tranquillement qu'il entendit l'équipe revenir, en faisant un vacarme monstre dans le couloir. Ce fut pire encore quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, et c'était assez inhabituel pour l'équipe dont le capitaine et préfet respectait généralement le travail et la concentration des autres.

La première rentrée fut Malicia Lafleur, qui tenait deux balais dans une main, et soutenait de l'autre une Serena furieuse. « Traîner » aurait peut-être mieux convenu que « soutenir », car la jeune Gonzales, bien qu'elle tenait son épaule gauche, qui semblait douloureuse, n'avait pas besoin d'être soutenue. Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, elle était retournée pour crier toute une floppée d'injures espagnoles au pauvre Sean Pearson qui suivait en essayant de s'excuser. Malheureusement, Serena ne lui laissait pas placer un mot. Suivait le reste de l'équipe, notamment James et Cathy, inhabituellement subjugués par la verve de l'Espagnole.

Quand enfin Sean s'esquiva, désolé et misérable, elle consentit à ne plus hurler et s'assit à côté de Remus, seul endroit de la salle commune où il restait encore quelques sièges libres. Cathy et James s'assirent également.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Peter, parlant pour tout le monde.

- Pearson a fait une fausse manœuvre…

- ¡ Qué tonto ! Tan gilipollas como un burro… ¡ Hijo de marrana !

- … et Serena a pris un Cognard en pleine épaule. Elle a failli être éjectée de son balai et s'est démis l'épaule. Mme Pomfresh lui a remis en place, mais…

- ¡ Joder !

Serena venait de défaire sa robe et repoussait le col de son pull boueux pour tenter de voir, en se tordant le cou, comment se portait son épaule. Sa peau prenait doucement une nuance noire violacée sur une large partie de l'épaule visible. Grimaçant, la volcanique espagnole laissa son pull revenir à sa place et lâcha un nouveau chapelet d'injures colorées.

- Ça fait mal, dit Sirius avec une grimace de compassion, ayant apparemment déjà vécu cette douleur.

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ye devais la laisser au repos pour au moins une semaine ! gémit Serena.

- Ça tombe plutôt mal… le match est juste dans dix jours ! dit James, qui était plutôt pâle.

Sirius releva la tête vers James, les sourcils froncés, et Remus soupira de lassitude, prévoyant facilement ce qui allait suivre.

- Pauvre petit capitaine, siffla méchamment Sirius. Il ne pourra pas exploiter son Attrapeuse d'ici le match. Tu es inquiet pour ta précieuse victoire ?

- Sirius, protesta Serena, ye ne vais pas…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! cria James, furibond, en bondissant sur ses pieds. Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas de la santé de mes joueurs ? Si elle n'est pas en état de jouer le jour du match, alors elle ne volera pas ! Je préfère encore perdre la coupe que mes équipiers !

Le jeune Black ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, son expression dubitative seule étant la pire insulte qu'il put proférer. James, au comble de la fureur, jeta son précieux balai par terre et s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers les douches.

Lily se leva, et tendit la main vers le balai abandonné, mais Cathy la devança et, emportant deux balais, le sien et celui de son capitaine, s'éclipsa à son tour, non sans un regard venimeux à la pauvre Evans.

- Mais… ye ne…

Serena semblait avoir perdu une bonne partie de sa fureur au milieu de cette nouvelle dispute de ceux qui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle semblait même malheureuse d'en avoir été à l'origine. Compatissant, Remus posa une main sur son bras valide.

- S'ils ne s'étaient pas crié dessus à propos de ce sujet, lui confia-t-il à voix basse, ç'aurait été autre chose.

- Ye n'aime pas les voir se crier dessus comme ça !

- Ce n'est jamais agréable de voir des gens se crier dessus. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas été très polie avec Sean. En particulier pour ce que tu as dit sur sa maman.

Elle le regarda soudain avec de grands yeux ébahis, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ye ne savais pas que tu savais parler espagnol !

- Bah… pas si bien que ça, dit-il en rougissant légèrement à son tour. Et peu importe que Sean n'ait pas compris… Tu étais plutôt agressive.

- Tu as raison… s'il commence à y avoir des disputes dans l'équipe, ça ne pourra yamais fonctionner. Ye vais m'excuser…

Et elle se leva sur-le-champ. De là où il était assis, Remus put voir Pearson se rétrécir sur son siège en voyant arriver l'Espagnole. Il les entendit s'excuser l'un à l'autre avec une grande profusion de « désolé(e) », et puis Pearson souhaita à Serena de se rétablir bien vite pour « mettre la pâtée aux Serpentard ».  
Serena revint avec un grand sourire, malgré la grimace qu'elle fit en essayant d'utiliser son bras douloureux pour s'asseoir.

- Alors, raconte-moi, pressa Remus. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ?

Elle sourit d'autant plus largement et raconta, avec son exubérance naturelle et son excessive abondance de détails qui la rendait parfois difficile à comprendre, jusqu'à la fausse manœuvre qui avait failli la mettre à terre, mais dont elle ne tenait plus aucune rigueur à Sean qui était, malgré cela, un excellent batteur.

Remus écouta avec attention, regrettant que ses amis n'aient pas la même capacité que Serena à pardonner et s'excuser.

- Oh ! gémit Serena à la fin de son récit. Dzames avait dit qu'on ferait un entraînement dimanche, et ye ne pourrais même pas me mettre sur un balai. Y'irais bien assister des gradins… mais ye serais toute seule. Ce n'est pas que ye n'irais pas même si y'étais toute seule. Ye ne veux pas rater un seul entraînement, même si ye ne peux pas voler…

- Je pense que je viendrais aussi. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas toute seule… De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu aurais été toute seule. Il y a toujours quelques Gryffondor qui viennent regarder…

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqu ?

- Ben… y'avoue que, quand ye suis à l'entraînement, ye cherche le Vif – parce qu'après tout, c'est tout de même mon rôle dans l'équipe – et ye ne vois rien d'autre que ce qui se passe sur le terrain. A l'avenir, ye vais quand même faire plus attention aux Cognards…

Ils continuèrent à discuter longuement de Quidditch, puis de tout ou de rien. Malgré la réticence de Remus, elle parvint même à le faire parler espagnol.

- Mais où as-tu appris ? demanda-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle.

- J'ai appris dans les livres, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Mais je manque de pratique, alors… je ne dois pas bien parler la plupart du temps, répondit-il en espagnol également.

- C'est faux, tu te débrouilles très bien !

Remus rougit, et elle éclata de rire. Lily, Sirius et Peter, qui laissaient parfois traîner une oreille de leur côté les regardaient bizarrement. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à les taquiner en glissant leurs noms dans leur conversation en espagnol.

Ils ne revirent ni James, ni Cathy, de toute la soirée.


	10. Au clair de la lune Prêtemoi ta plume !

AN : Euh… juste un saut rapide pour poster ceci avant de partir… je suis déjà en retard !

Alors… merci à tous pour vos reviews… je les ai pas vu avant un bout de temps, avec les problèmes que ff.net a eu. (et puis, cinq jours après, ma boîte à mails à été envahie de reviews alerts par centaines, par milliers ! (ouioui, au moins 25 mails PAR review…) j'ai beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir relire 25 fois chacune de vos reviews… Je les ai pas à porter de main right now, et ma mémoire est plutôt défaillante, alors je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais je me rappelle au moins de ça : oui, Serena a un bon tempérament méditerranéen comme il faut, et non, elle doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours… :P

En attendant, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de mon humble chapitre.

(en profite pour faire un gros coucou à Fred, George et Lunard ^-^)

10 – Au clair de la lune… Prête-moi ta plume !

Samedi, Remus se réveilla en sursaut d'une sensation très vivace de chute dans son sommeil. Il était tôt, à en juger par la lumière, ou plutôt le peu de lumière, qui filtrait des rideaux de la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Il se leva en silence, puisque les autres étaient encore endormis. Il y avait dans ses muscles cette sensation à peine perceptible de raideur qui allait s'augmenter à l'approche de la pleine lune, le lendemain soir, jusqu'au point culminant, insupportable, de la transformation.

Pour l'instant, ignorant cet indice discret, il s'habilla en silence et sortit du dortoir à pas de loups, emportant son livre pour lire dans la salle commune.

Il n'y resta pas seul très longtemps, par contre, juste assez pour lire quelques pages, avant que James ne le rejoigne.

- Bonjour, Remus, dit celui-ci en s'affalant sur un siège en face.

- Bonjour, James. Tu es debout tôt !

- Toi aussi… comme d'habitude. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ça va. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? insista le jeune Potter, regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes avec un regard perçant.

- S'il y a quelqu'un à qui je poserais cette question, c'est à toi, pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le capitaine de Quidditch haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ? continua Remus. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui…

- Non… je t'ai entendu te lever…

- Oh, je suis désol

- Tu ne m'as pas réveill ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Remus scruta le visage de son ami pour y trouver effectivement les traces d'une nuit blanche évidentes.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Non… oui… c'est peut-être le match de samedi prochain.

- Ah…

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être un bon capitaine… 

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne tiens pas compte de mes équipiers, je les épuise ?

- Mais tu as arrangé ça depuis un moment, non ?

- Je… je suis mauvais pour les coordonner !

- D'après ce que Serena m'a dit, hier, tu as tout d'un excellent capitaine…

- Mais elle s'est fait défoncer l'épaule !

- Les accidents arrivent, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu ne te laisserais pas un peu influencer par ce que dit Sirius, par hasard ?

James ne dit rien, regardant ailleurs, mais un air de profonde tristesse s'était peint sur son visage, de sorte que Remus avait confirmation que ce n'était pas seulement le match qui arrivait qui tracassait réellement le jeune Potter, mais cette dispute avec son meilleur ami qui s'éternisait inutilement.

Lupin ne savait cependant plus trop quoi dire. Fallait-il inciter James à en parler ? Ou le laisser déballer ses états d'âme ?

- Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça, surtout maintenant, fit James avec un triste sourire à Remus. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va…

- Mais non, je…

- Et si on allait déjeuner ? coupa James en remettant soudain le masque de fausse bonne humeur qui commençait à s'épuiser depuis le début de la guerre des Gryffondor. J'ai une faim de loup… si tu me permets l'expression.

Remus hocha la tête, sans se départir immédiatement de son air grave.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé pendant le petit déjeuner. James faisait comme si de rien n'était et, pendant un moment, lui et Remus purent discuter avec animation de Quidditch, et de tout et de rien, et simplement profiter d'être ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que, bien plus tard, les autres Gryffondor les rejoignent.

Pour finir, ce fut avec Peter que Remus s'éclipsa discrètement, quand le volume sonore des disputes atteignit un certain point qu'ils considéraient tous les deux à la limite du supportable.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement et tranquillement, Remus étant absorbé par le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Peter et James s'étant rendormi dans un fauteuil. Mais ce fut sans regrets qu'il s'éclipsa juste après le déjeuner, alors que les quatre anciens amis recommençaient à se déchirer. Il passa dans la salle commune prendre son sac et redescendit aussi sec pour retrouver Kyana dans leur local habituel, où elle était déjà, parchemins et livres étalés devant elle.

- Bonjour, Remus ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire enjoué. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !

Il lui sourit en retour et lança un coup d'œil moqueur à sa montre.

- Oh, absolument désolé pour les dix secondes de retard, c'est une si belle journée que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de traîner dans les couloirs.

Kyana lança un regard sceptique aux nuages gris-blancs qui cachaient le soleil par intervalle.

- Honnêtement, admit Remus en s'asseyant et en posant son sac sur la table devant lui, je viens d'empêcher Cathy d'arracher tous les cheveux de Lily jolie. Ça n'aurait pas vraiment plu à James, même s'il ne l'admet pas !

- Oh… c'est si violent ?

- Je crois qu'ils peuvent arriver à bien se tenir… au moins quelques heures ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Etude des Runes…

Remus lança un regard admiratif à l'étendue de parchemins étalés.

- Tu veux participer ? demanda Kyana.

- Euh… non. Je n'ai pas amené de quoi travailler parce que j'ai un certain ras-le-bol du travail… en plus, je suis fatigué… alors aujourd'hui, je me repose !

La jeune Serdaigle ne dit rien, mais il ne manqua pas son regard d'envie alors qu'il sortait son matériel à dessin – cahier de croquis, crayons, fusains, gomme…

- Oh… j'aurais bien aimé travailler l'étude des runes avec toi… c'est plus amusant. Tant pis. Je me mets à l'Arithmancie, puisque c'est comme ça !

Et elle ramassa toutes ses affaires de Runes pour les remplacer par celles d'Arithmancie, en aboutissant à la même étendue invraisemblable de documents éparpillés autour d'elle. Remus ouvrit son carnet et regarda ses derniers dessins, cherchant ce qui avait besoin de retouche, posant un regard critique et sévère sur le dessin de Cathy avec cet air doux qu'elle n'avait que rarement, comme des perles précieuses que Sirius collectionnait avec avidité. Du moins, jusqu'à récemment. Depuis un certain moment, il collectionnait plutôt les cris et les coups de colère de la fille qu'il admirait tant. Il passa rapidement sur les derniers dessins, ne voulant ni les retoucher, ni les voir à nouveau. James jetant son balai à terre devant un Sirius au visage sévère, Lily dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, l'air malheureux de Cathy… Des dessins qu'il avait fait pour exorciser et sur lesquels il ne souhaitait pas revenir. Il tourna la dernière page et se demanda un moment ce qu'il pouvait bien dessiner. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre du local avec son carnet, se demandant vaguement s'il allait revenir à de simples paysages, mais grimaça en découvrant qu'il avait une vue privilégiée sur le Saule Cogneur. Ce n'était pas exactement son sujet favori, en particulier à la veille d'une pleine lune.

Son papier s'illumina lorsqu'il jeta un regard sans la salle de classe derrière lui. Il revenait ainsi à son sujet de prédilection du moment : la jeune Serdaigle du nom de Kyana Wald. Avec un sourire, il lui jeta des regards en coin, juste le temps de la croquer rapidement. L'air distraite, elle regardait dans le vague en jouant avec sa plume, tapotant du bout arrondi et doux l'un de ses livres, ou se chatouillant la paume, ou pliant doucement le bout avec ses doigts.

Une fois qu'elle fut croquée et prête à être dessinée tout en détail, il retourna se rasseoir à la table pour plus de confort. Il travailla avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que Kyana faisait encore semblant de travailler, en regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit « clac », il ne releva pas les yeux de son dessin. Le bout de la plume entre les doigts de la jeune fille pendait misérablement, et les doigts continuaient leur trajet un petit peu plus bas sur le corps de la plume pour, à nouveau, « clac », casser un petit bout de la tige centrale.

- Euh… Kyana ?

- Mmmmh ?

- Tu es en train de réduire ta plume en morceaux.

- Mm mmh.

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda un peu plus attentivement. Elle ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, toujours rêveuse, et toute la partie supérieure de la plume était désormais aussi désarticulée qu'un pantin cassé.

- Kyana !

- Moui ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible, après tout, d'être tombé amoureux de ce gentil garçon de Poufsouffle, dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il continuait à dessiner. Je voulais me marier avec lui, tu vois, mais sa famille m'en a empêché. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de m'enfuir avec lui en hélicoptère… tu sais, cet engin moldu ?

- Mmmh.

- Oui, enfin, l'important, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à emmener ce garçon de Poufsouffle. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car un flamant gris s'est perché sur le pare-brise de l'hélicoptère qui s'était transformé en avion, et m'a déconcentré en parlant d'éléphants roses qui dansaient avec des tutus et des ballerines. J'ai perdu le contrôle des commandes, qui étaient devenues de la guimauve. Alors je me suis échappé de l'avion avec des ailes en papier et j'ai atterri au beau milieu d'une réunion de pygmées qui s'apprêtaient à sacrifier une paire de lama siamois, ayant enfanté chacun une série de 14 écureuils albinos, pour fêter l'arrivée de la saison des marrons.

Il était plutôt fier de sa petite tirade, mais ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'était que Kyana avait fait semblant de l'écouter en faisant de petits « mmmh » approbateurs. Il fut enfin gratifier d'un changement dans l'attitude de son amie, après quelques instants. Elle perdit son air rêveur et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Mais enfin, Remus, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il réfréna avec force son envie d'éclater de rire à l'expression déconcertée de la jeune fille, qui continuait à jouer sans le voir avec sa plume ruinée. 

- Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle, expliqua-t-il, et toi tu te contentes de fixer la fenêtre avec de grands yeux vides.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune, dit-elle après avoir pris une jolie teinte tomate.

Le crayon qu'il tenait fit un vilain trait en travers du dessin, et il fit une grimace, autant par agacement de s'être laissé surprendre par l'expression, que par déception du gâchis sur son croquis. Il se rabattit sur sa gomme en essayant de ne pas laisser voir qu'il avait été déstabilisé.

- Encore Anyka qui te mène la vie dure ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait badin.

Il eut la gratification de la voir grimacer à son tour. « Anyka » était le nom qu'il avait attribué à la petite voix de Kyana en se basant sur un anagramme dont il était plutôt fier.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire ?

- Eh bien, je voulais te dire que casser ta plume en petits morceaux n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, mais je pense qu'il est trop tard, maintenant, répondit-il en montrant la pauvre chose du menton.

- Oh, non ! gémit la jeune fille, désespérée. C'est la dernière qui me restait, comme celle-l ! Et les sorts de Reparo, c'est bien, mais pour les plumes, elles ne reviennent jamais aussi bien qu'avant !

- Bah, c'est pas plus grave, tu en achèteras une nouvelle à Pré-au-Lard. Reparo ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la plume qui se redressa comme une marionnette.

Kyana, avec une petite moue déçue, griffonna rapidement pour tester la plume qui produisit un horrible crissement.

- Oui, je veux bien, mais la prochaine sortie n'est que dans deux semaines ! C'est long, deux semaines à écrire avec un truc pareil.

- On a qu'à aller t'en acheter une nouvelle tout de suite, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Il est à peine quatorze heures, on a toute la journée devant nous.

Il s'était reporté au dessin, concentré à bien faire disparaître le trait inélégant que la surprise lui avait fait tracer. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus une trace, et il avait réussi dans le même temps à bien préserver tout le travail d'ombres qu'il avait fait sur les lèvres de Kyana. Il examina le résultat, découvrant à sa grande surprise qu'il l'avait pratiquement achevé. Il n'avait pas dû voir le temps passer, ou avait travaillé plus vite qu'il n'avait pensé.

- Remus, je viens de te dire que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était que dans deux semaines. On ne peut pas y aller aujourd'hui !

Il releva la tête, clignant des yeux, perdu entre la dernière touche finale de son dessin et la partie « Maraudeur » de son esprit qui se demandait depuis quand il fallait attendre les sorties officielles pour faire une excursion à Pré-au-Lard. Et c'est bien la question qu'il posa à voix haute.

- Remus, c'est le seul moment où c'est permis ! Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y aller autrement !

- Oh… évidemment.

Il sourit gentiment, mettant fin à la discussion, et retourna au dessin. Il paracheva quelques contours, mit une dernière touche aux cheveux de soie et finit d'ombrer le dessin pour obtenir un résultat assez satisfaisant. Il savait bien que la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait son carnet, il porterait au dessin un regard plus critique, mais il était assez content de lui pour l'instant. Il referma soigneusement le carnet, rangea tout ses crayons et s'aperçut enfin que Kyana avait abandonné le semblant de travail pour se plonger dans une lecture apparemment passionnante. Tant mieux, il ne culpabiliserait pas de l'abandonner comme ça pour le petit projet qui lui courait en tête.

- J'ai un truc à faire, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre exactement, mais je dirais environ une heure. J'emporte mon sac ou tu vas rester ici ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Oh, je vais rester ici et lire un peu.

- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure, alors !

Il allait pouvoir lui rapporter les fruits de sa petite excursion le jour même, et il souriait déjà à l'idée de cette petite balade.

- Remus !

Surpris, il recula d'un pas pour voir pourquoi Kyana le rappelait. 

- Est-ce que tu me permets de regarder tes dessins pendant ce temps ?

Le pauvre garçon sentit le sang affluer à ses joues, et il baissa les yeux vers le carnet bien en évidence. C'était quand même très personnel, tous les dessins qu'il y avait mis…

- Je… Je n'ai pas tendance à montrer mes dessins aux gens. Ils ne sont pas très bons.

- Tu ne les as jamais montrés à Lily et aux autres ? s'étonna-t-elle, à juste titre.

- Eh bien non. Je ne leur ai jamais montré et ils ne me l'ont jamais demandé. Ils se contentent de voler mon carnet ou de m'espionner pendant que je dessine.

Il rougit un peu plus, mais sourit. Pour dire toute la vérité, malgré son agacement, il tolérait la manière un peu brutale de ses amis de partager l'intimité de ses dessins. Parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, et que c'était tout à fait eux de lui imposer leur amitié inconditionnelle.

Kyana était également son amie. Mais il n'osait pas lui autoriser ouvertement, de peur que cela ne passe pour de la fierté pour son propre travail.

- Alors… selon les instructions de Maître Sirius, dit lentement Kyana avec un léger sourire, il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de le prendre et de le regarder pendant que tu n'es pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil, soulagé qu'elle prenne la décision toute seule.

- Non, il n'y a rien qui t'en empêche, en effet. A plus tard !

Et cette fois, après un clin d'œil, il s'esquiva pour de bon. Par dessus-tout, il détestait être en présence d'une personne qui examinait son travail. Si la personne en question était trop gentille, elle simulait l'émerveillement, ce qui était aussi gênant pour lui que pour l'autre. Si au contraire, la personne était critique, Remus se sentait jugé et acculé, chose qu'il détestait par nature.

Aussi il courut presque pour se mettre hors de portée de la salle pendant que Kyana regardait son carnet, et il fut bientôt dans le tunnel derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. Ce n'était pas un chemin très agréable, plutôt glauque, très serré et oppressant, mais il préférait celui-là à celui du Saule Cogneur. Au moins, cela lui permettait d'aller vite et bien jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, sans être vu.

En moins d'une demi-heure, il débouchait d'une grotte sur le flanc de la colline derrière le petit village, et descendait à toute vitesse vers la grande avenue. Le vent lui fouettait les joues et les cheveux, pas encore assez fort pour être désagréable, mais juste assez pour être enivrant. Le soleil prenait la même teinte dorée que les feuilles des arbres pour éclairer les maisons avec des tons ocres. L'automne donnait des couleurs formidables au paysage, songea Remus en s'arrêtant un instant pour admirer la vue. Dommage que Kyana n'avait pas voulu venir…

Et il avait Pré-au-Lard pour lui tout seul, ou presque. Deux sorciers assis à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant le regardèrent passer sans grand intérêt il vit à travers les vitres des Trois Balais la jeune Madame Rosmerta discuter avec son seul client. Autrement, le village était pratiquement désert, comme un fantôme de la petite ville que les étudiants de Poudlard aimaient tant. Pourtant, les quelques restaurants et cafés de l'avenue principale avaient leurs portes grandes ouvertes à cette jolie journée et promettaient de bons chocolats chauds, de délicieuses tartes chaudes, le tout très appétissant après une longue marche depuis Poudlard.

Remus n'avait cependant qu'un seul but, et il se dirigea tout droit à Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, dont l'enseigne, une énorme plume un peu émoussée, pendait en grinçant doucement au-dessus de la porte.

La boutique elle-même, à l'intérieur, avait une odeur que Remus aimait bien, une odeur de parchemin. Il était souvent passé par là se refournir en matériel de dessin. Le propriétaire apparut derrière le comptoir, son éternel sourire impersonnel fixé sur ses lèvres, observant son client plutôt inattendu avec ses petits yeux perçants dans son visage peu aimable.

- M. Lupin. J'avais pourtant l'impression que la première sortie autorisée pour les élèves de Poudlard attendrait encore deux semaines.

Il regarda par la fenêtre la rue déserte avant de reporter sur Remus son regard inquisiteur.

- Vraiment ? dit le jeune homme avec son air étonné le plus convaincant. Oh. J'ai dû me tromper, alors…

Le sourire du vieux propriétaire s'élargit.

- Dépêchez-vous de faire vos achats, avant qu'il ne me vienne à l'idée d'écrire à ce cher vieil Albus.

Remus sourit et se précipita dans les rayonnages de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre. Il trouva rapidement des plumes identiques à celle que Kyana avait cassée, en choisit trois parmi les plus belles et les mieux taillées, et revint rapidement au comptoir pour les payer.

Les trois plumes furent bien emballées dans un petit paquet qu'il fourra aussitôt dans sa poche. Remus serait bien parti, mais une vieille sorcière qui discutait avec M. Scrivenshaft le prit à parti dans une conversation dont il n'avait pas entendu le moindre mot. La petite bonne femme semblait être entré plus pour discuter que pour faire des achats, et les yeux du vieil homme brillait de malice tandis qu'il écoutait les commérages de la vieille.

- Trois jours que je suis ici, mon garçon, dit-elle à Remus alors qu'il payait les plumes. Je ne fais que passer, bien sûr – le temps ici est vraiment trop rude : vous avez vu comme le vent est violent ? – mais je peux vous dire, moi, jeune homme, que la Cabane Hurlante, eh bien ! Ce n'est que des histoires et des racontars ! Je n'ai pas le sommeil très lourd, et je n'ai absolument rien entendu ! Pourtant l'hôtel est miteux, et il n'y a pas que le vent qui passe sous les portes ! J'entends tout ce que font mes voisins…

- Vous direz ce que vous voudrez sur l'architecture de l'hôtel, interrompit le propriétaire, mais ils ont une elfe de maison dont la cuisine est inégalable !

La vieille renifla, ayant apparemment de quoi se plaindre également sur la qualité des repas à son hôtel, mais se ravisa.

- Enfin, pour en revenir à la Cabane Hurlante, je dis juste qu'elle est abandonnée ! C'est le vent qui souffle autour d'elle qui doit faire des bruits bizarres…

Elle cherchait des yeux l'avis de Remus, comme si, juste en le regardant, elle pouvait l'amener à lui répondre. Mal à l'aise, il se dandinait, sachant qu'il aurait été malpoli de partir maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment poursuivre le sujet.

- Ne vous en faites pas, disait M. Scrivenshaft justement, ça ne devrait pas tarder à hurler à nouveau, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne les a plus entendus, ces esprits…

- Mais vous, jeune homme, insistait la sorcière. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

« Je n'en sais trop rien, puisque c'est moi qui hurle à la lune » n'étant pas une réponse envisageable, Remus essaya de garder une attitude calme.

- J'avoue qu'on ne les entend pas vraiment depuis le château de Poudlard, alors…

- Vous êtes un élève de Poudlard ?

Oups. Il avait oublié. Pas une journée de sortie. Il était là techniquement envers le règlement de l'école, et l'expression suspicieuse de la sorcière le lui rappelait fortement.

- D'ailleurs, je ne dois pas m'attarder. Le… professeur qui m'a envoyé attend ses nouvelles plumes.

Il tapota sa poche et détala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans avoir l'air coupable.

Le chemin du retour lui sembla, après cet incident, beaucoup moins agréable qu'à l'allée. Dumbledore avait réussi à créer une rumeur, dans Pré-au-Lard, selon laquelle des esprits violents hanteraient la Cabane Hurlante. Cela évitait à des habitants trop curieux de chercher une autre explication aux hurlements réguliers, et les empêchait d'approcher trop près de la Cabane. Malgré tout, cela ne mettait pas Remus à l'aise. Certainement que la vieille sorcière n'essayerait pas d'aller visiter la ruine de cabane hantée. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa bonne vieille paranoïa de remonter à la surface quand les gens se montraient un peu curieux.

Il arriva cependant à repousser cet événement au fond de sa mémoire et à retrouver sa bonne humeur avant de revenir au château, ce qui lui permit de s'asseoir devant Kyana avec une large sourire en anticipation de la surprise qu'il allait lui faire.

- Excuse-moi si ça a été long, il y avait plus de gens que je ne m'y attendais.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'avais de quoi m'occuper.

Il rougit en s'apercevant seulement alors qu'elle regardait son carnet à dessins. Elle le referma soigneusement, comme quelque chose de très précieux, et le posa sur la table avec un hochement de tête approbateur auquel Remus ne put que sourire, content qu'elle ait apprécié ses dessins.

Puis, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il prit dans sa poche le petit paquet pour lequel il avait fait tout ce trajet et le posa sur la table entre lui et Kyana, attendant la réaction avec un petit sourire.

- Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant l'inscription sur le paquet. Tu es allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-il en jubilant, prenant des airs arrogants. _Moi_, je n'attends pas les sorties officielles !

Une expression d'ahurissement total mêlé de surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille, et Remus eut peur un instant qu'elle désapprouve totalement ce qu'il avait fait. C'était contre les règles de l'école, bien sûr, mais Kyana devait être habituée maintenant, au comportement « Maraudeur » !

- Ben quoi ? dit-il, un peu gêné à ce moment. Si les fondateurs de Poudlard ont mis à notre disposition des moyens de sortir de l'enceinte du château quand on veut, ce serait péché de ne pas en profiter !

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, apparemment peu convaincue.

- Enfin, Kyana, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es surprise !

- Non… en fait, si… j'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de sortir du château outre ceux qu'on nous a montré. Mais en y pensant bien, il aurait été ridicule de croire que les terribles Gryffondor puissent être réellement confinés à la cour de Poudlard… Je trouve injuste que tu aies dû faire le voyage tout seul, par contre ! Ce n'était pas à toi d'aller chercher _mes_ plumes !

- Mais tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard lorsque ce n'est pas permis ! répondit-il avec un nouveau rire dans la voix. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas t'inciter au vice, si ? Alors j'y suis allé tout seul. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu venir, c'est une journée magnifique, et les menus que les restaurants et cafés annonçaient étaient des plus invitants !

Il se leva pour se débarrasser de sa cape et de son foulard, comme il commençait à avoir très chaud, assis là.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'y aller avec toi !

Remus rit à nouveau en voyant la moue étonnée et déçue de Kyana.

- Mais si ! Je t'ai dis qu'on avait la journée devant nous pour aller chercher tes plumes. Mais tu m'as répété qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie aujourd'hui. Tu es une sage petite, Kyana.

- Je ne l'avais pas compris comme ça, répliqua-t-elle. On pourrait toujours y aller demain, non ?

- Oh… c'est une excellente idée. Malheureusement, il y a un entraînement de Quidditch demain après-midi et je me dois d'aller jouer les médiateurs.

Surtout que Serena allait sûrement être grognon, obligée de rester au sol à cause de sa mauvaise épaule.

- Demain soir peut… ah… non. Je ne peux pas demain soir. Je suis désolé.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il avait failli lui promettre une balade à Pré-au-Lard le soir de la pleine lune !! Pourquoi ne pas lui faire visiter la Cabane Hurlante, tant qu'il y était ? C'était sûrement la chose stupide qu'il avait dite depuis les pépins de carotte ! S'en voulant profondément, en particulier pour ne pas pouvoir fournir d'explications à Kyana, il baissa les yeux et n'ajouta rien. Heureusement qu'elle ne semblait pas tenir tant que ça à cette sortie. Elle n'insista pas, et retourna à son roman.

Quant à Remus, encore déchiré par la bourde qu'il avait failli faire, il partit se rasseoir à la fenêtre. Le dilemme qu'il avait laissé de côté se rappela douloureusement à lui, et il jeta un regard anxieux à la jeune fille. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui disait _maintenant_ ?

Mais bien qu'il commençait à la connaître, il ne pouvait pas prévoir cela, pas plus qu'il avait su prévoir la réaction de ses amis dans ses premières années à Poudlard.

- Rabat-joie ! grogna soudain Kyana, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Pour le moins surpris, Remus se retourna pour la regarder avec des grands yeux.

- Oh, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, c'était… laisse tomber…

Il éclata de rire, et ne se formalisa pas de sa grimace renfrognée. Un peu détendu, mais pas pour autant débarrassé de ses tracasseries tenaces, il retourna s'asseoir en face de Kyana.

- Enfin… si Anyka consent à te laisser tranquille pour un moment, on pourrait peut-être se mettre au travail, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

- Que veux-tu ? Je me suis sous-estimé en pensant qu'il me faudrait toute une journée de repos. Mais je me fourvoie peut-être… Peut-être que je vais abandonner très vite tout de même.

Mais Remus n'avait pas tort. Kyana et lui n'avaient pas le cœur à travailler. Il ne savait pas quelle était la raison de la Serdaigle, mais la sienne était tout à fait clair à son esprit.

Aussi n'avaient-ils pas beaucoup avancé dans leur programme de révision quand ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard. Remus revint doucement à la tour Gryffondor, et sortit son nécessaire à courrier pour écrire une lettre à ses parents pendant que les autres se disputaient dans leur coin. Agité, et nerveusement fatigué, il se coucha tôt, mais dormit mal, assailli par des cauchemars dont il ne se rappelait pas en se réveillant, suant abondamment, parfois terrifié et parfois en colère.

Tant et si bien que, dans ce sommeil agité, il ne gagna pas le moindre repos. Il se réveilla au milieu de la matinée le lendemain, avec le son d'un oreiller qui s'écrasait sur le sol.

- Tu es stupide, murmura la voix furieuse de James, quelque part en dehors des rideaux qui isolaient Remus. Tu vas le réveiller, et tu sais qu'il a besoin de sommeil !

- Oh, toi, je vais…

- Laissez tomber ! grogna Remus en repoussant ses couvertures oppressantes. Je suis réveillé, de toute façon.

La furieuse dispute murmurée cessa aussitôt.

- On ne voulait pas te déranger, dit Sirius, qui semblait très gêné, au ton de sa voix.

- Trop tard, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Derrière les épais rideaux rouges, le silence se fit, mais Lupin connaissait maintenant si bien ses amis qu'il pouvait presque voir, par l'imagination, le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Non, c'est nous qui le sommes, dit James. On va te laisser, si tu veux te rendormir…

Ils sortirent de la salle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de leur dire autre chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie, ni la force, de supporter leur ridicule gue-guerre ce jour-l ! Heureusement que l'entraînement de l'après-midi les tiendrait séparés… 

Mais les Maraudeurs et compagnie semblaient avoir compris que Remus était d'humeur irritable ce jour-là, comme plus ou moins toutes les journées précédant une pleine lune, et ils s'abstinrent de lever la voix trop haut, ce dont il allait leur être éternellement reconnaissants… promis, le lendemain.

Ainsi tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où Serena l'entraîna gentiment vers le terrain de Quidditch avec tous les autres.

Le grand air fit du bien à Remus alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le stade en discutant avec Serena. Ou plutôt, Serena parlait énormément, et avec enthousiasme et force gesticulations, tandis qu'il écoutait, souriait, et répondait de temps à autre par un « oui » ou un « mmh ». Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Les joueurs les avaient devancés, mais quand ils s'installèrent dans les gradins avec quelques autres Gryffondor, l'équipe n'était pas encore sortie des vestiaires. Lorsqu'enfin ils émergèrent, les uns après les autres, Cathy était encore en train de s'attacher les cheveux, le balai en équilibre précaire sur l'épaule, Malicia sautillait sur un pied en ajustant son protège-tibia de l'autre jambe, et les différents membres de l'équipe étaient encore en train de se préparer. Seul joueur tout à fait prêt, James marchait en tête, droit vers les gradins, le coffre aux balles lévitant devant lui.

Ils rejoignirent les gradins et s'installèrent autour de Serena et Remus pour une mise au point avant l'entraînement.

- Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne voles pas aujourd'hui, assura-t-il gentiment à Serena. Tu es tout à fait au point pour la semaine prochaine. Mais tu peux en profiter pour observer comment volent les autres joueurs, ça pourrait te servir. Cathy… à part le fait de retenir un peu ton bras, la seule chose que tu aurais à travailler, ce serait ton calme… mais bon.

Tour à tour, il s'adressa à chaque joueur, donnant des instructions et des remarques, expliquant parfois avec de grands gestes sur le terrain. Serena avait raison, James était un capitaine excellent. Il semblait connaître la manière de voler de chacun de ses joueurs dans le plus grand détail, et expliquait avec précision et clarté le travail qu'il attendait de chacun d'eux, tout en portant un œil critique sur lui-même.

Finalement les joueurs s'envolèrent pour l'échauffement avant l'entraînement sérieux, enchaînant loopings, tonneaux, acrobaties en tous genres à une vitesse qui semblait hallucinante au pauvre Remus, pour qui le vol était loin d'être naturel. Quant aux membres de l'équipe, ils semblaient avoir raté leur véritable vocation d'oiseaux.

- Annabelle n'est pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude, commenta Serena, dont les yeux entraînés repéraient mieux les subtilités des manœuvres. Ça doit être le match de la semaine prochaine qui la stresse, et ye la comprends – ça fait plusieurs nuits que ye ne rêve que de Quidditch. Y'espère que ye ne ferais pas de grosses bêtises…

Là-haut, les Poursuiveurs et le Gardien se passaient le Souaffle a une telle vitesse qu'il était impossible de suivre la balle rouge vif. Un instant Remus pouvait la voir dans la main de James, l'instant d'après… elle n'y était plus, et il n'avait même pas vu son ami la passer à Annabelle, vingt mètres derrière lui, sans même avoir eu à la regarder.

Essayer de suivre des yeux les six joueurs au-dessus de leur tête, tout en écoutant les commentaires de Serena, et trouver à quels joueurs elle se rapportait, était tout un art, et il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour que la tête de Remus commence à lui tourner.

Il baissa les yeux, secouant légèrement sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et, regardant vers l'entrée du stade, repéra ce que personne n'avait encore vu. Un groupe d'étudiants, que, même à cette distance, il pouvait reconnaître comme étant des Serpentard, s'approchait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva, plaça deux doigts entre ses lèvres et lança un sifflement trillé. James réceptionna une passe de Malicia et, sécurisant le Souaffle sous son souffle, se tourna vers les gradins, ainsi que l'équipe entière, abandonnant les Cognards à leur bon plaisir. Remus leur pointa la masse de Serpentard arrivant et, d'un même mouvement, toute l'équipe se posa au sol pour aller à leur rencontre.

Tous les Gryffondor qui, assis dans les gradins, étaient occupés à lire, à travailler, ou simplement à discuter de la séance d'entraînement et du match qui allait venir, descendirent jusqu'à la pelouse pour se ranger avec l'équipe face aux Serpentard. Les quelques représentants des deux maisons s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres les uns des autres, et Remus pensa vaguement à un western que Cathy lui avait montré. A la tête des Serpentard était, bien sûr, Severus Rogue, flanqué de tous ses adeptes, des élèves qui, selon la rumeur, avaient un grand intérêt dans la magie noire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? demanda James sans hausser le ton, d'une voix dénuée de toute agressivité pour qui ne le connaissait pas. Il me semblait que j'avais correctement réservé le terrain.

- Mais comme tu peux le voir, Potter, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'entraînement de notre équipe. Pas de balais, pas d'équipement, pas même notre équipe au complet, répondit Rogue avec un mince sourire. Nous sommes juste venu nous installer sur les gradins. Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache, de s'installer à proximité des Gryffondor pendant leur entraînement ?

Il promena un regard sarcastique sur les six joueurs qui fermaient les poings sur les manches de leurs balais devant lui.

- On préfèrerait ne pas être espionnés pendant l'entraînement, dit Malicia. Nous sommes capables d'élaborer des stratégies, vois-tu.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'espionner vos pauvres tactiques pour pouvoir battre une équipe _sans Attrapeur_. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Linch était tellement pitoyable que vous estimiez avoir plus de chances sans lui ?

C'était bien une image de la solidarité de Gryffondor qu'à ce moment-là, bien que personne n'aimât vraiment Linch, tout le monde sortit sa baguette. Remus avait bien dû garder une main ferme sur l'épaule de Serena au début du discours de Rogue, mais il avait été le premier, excédé, à sortir sa baguette à la mention du pauvre Linch.

Les Serpentard ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, sourires sardoniques et mains dans les poches.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin non plus de nous protéger derrière nos baguettes pour se sentir en sécurité dès que la conversation est hors de notre contrôle.

Remus remarqua du coin de l'œil que Serena s'était avancée pour retenir la main de Cathy, qui semblait prête à lancer un _très_ mauvais sort. La jeune Espagnole avait bien sûr raison d'empêcher une tête brûlée telle que White de provoquer un conflit plus important juste une semaine avant le match, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de regretter. Il aurait été le premier à ouvrir les hostilités si sa propre petite voix de raison ne le retenait.

Finalement, les Serpentard, arrogants mais pas fous, partirent avant que la situation ne s'envenime vraiment, avec dignité, non sans jeter quelques derniers sarcasmes. Le bras de Cathy était toujours emprisonné dans l'étau étonnamment ferme de Serena, dont le visage était très pâle. D'ailleurs tout le monde, au moins dans l'équipe, était blanc de rage.

- Bon. On retourne à l'entraînement ? demanda Annabelle, déjà en train d'enfourcher son balai, le menton volontaire et le regard implacable.

- Non, décida James. Nous sommes tous énervés, on ne va rien faire de bien.

- Mais Capitaine, si on arrive pas à garder notre concentration face à quelques provocations des Serpentard, alors on n'a aucune chance dans le match de la semaine prochaine. On va te montrer qu'on peut rester calme, nous !

Tout le monde tourna de grands yeux vers Sean Pearson, qui rougit, mais garda le regard tourné vers James. Ce dernier considéra un instant, jeta un regard vers Cathy qui fit son meilleur sourire de petite fille innocente, puis hocha la tête. Tous les joueurs décollèrent aussitôt, bien que Cathy se balança un moment sur un souffle de vent pour prendre une grande inspiration et se calmer. Remus ramena une Serena soudain plus silencieuse vers les gradins.

Ce qu'il se passa du reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée, Remus ne sut trop s'en apercevoir, car, plus le coucher du soleil arrivait, plus il le redoutait. Il ne remarqua même pas que les autres avaient signé une paix nerveuse et agitée tandis qu'il regardait le ciel rougir, des fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor, en se rongeant les ongles. Il s'éclipsa discrètement au moment où le soleil touchait les arbres les plus hauts de la forêt. Comme à chaque mois, comme il se dirigeait vers la Cabane Hurlante, il se sentait seul, froid et vide, et il y avait cette terreur panique qui lui tenaillait les entrailles comme un énorme serpent, cette peur qui ne s'était jamais estompée par la force de la routine, toujours aussi forte depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Il s'efforça de songer à autre chose, de se dire que ce n'était qu'une nuit à passer, une nuit interminable certes, et que le lendemain matin finirait tout de même par arriver. Il marcha plus vite. D'après la luminosité dehors, la lune n'allait pas tarder à se lever.


	11. Au royaume des aveugles, le borgne est r...

AN : Et le chapitre suivant… profitez-en bien ! Les derniers chapitres ont été plutôt réguliers, mais je ne peux vous assurer de rien pour la suite !

Quoi qu'il en soit… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir ! ^-^ Rien de mieux avant d'attaquer une journée difficile ! Merci, merci, merci de tout cœur !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas décevoir les fans inconditionnels de Fred et George et vous éclairera un peu sur le comportement de Remus…

Pour répondre à quelques uns de vos commentaires… Oui, lélé-folle-de-F&G… je connais Fred et George… ils ont été très flattés par ton petit message ! ^-^ Et, entre nous, je dois être aussi fan d'eux que toi ! ) Mais chuuuuut !

Mirabelle P, la réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre… 

Et à tous les autres… merci de me soutenir !! C'est geeeeeentil ! ^-^

Pour votre information, également, je ne vais pas tarder à corriger le prochain chapitre des jumeaux… si je n'ai pas trop de travail, il sera bientôt en ligne, à son tour (et pour ceux qui ont demandé… oui, j'y passe beaucoup de temps :p ! Et on croirait qu'avec deux cerveaux, ils pourraient se corriger l'un l'autre… mais non… )

Mais on les aime comme ça, Fred et George, hein ? )  Sans eux, on n'aurait pas d'aussi jolies histoires ! J'VOUS ADOOOOOORE, les jums ! 

11 – Au royaume des aveugles, le borgne est roi.

La Cabane Hurlante était un drôle d'endroit. Pour une maison abandonnée depuis longtemps, les murs étaient encore solides. Malgré la violence de l'unique habitant des lieux, traduite par une destruction presque intégrale du mobilier, les planches condamnant les portes et les fenêtres avaient résisté. Personne ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir de la Cabane… sauf par le tunnel qui partait du sous-sol.

Allongé sur le lit, Remus Lupin se réveilla doucement de son semi-évanouissement, le visage caressé par les rayons du levant qui filtraient entre les planches de la fenêtre orientée vers l'est. Se réveillant d'une nuit de pleine lune, il était étrangement heureux, l'esprit en paix. Le soleil s'était levé et le loup était parti, lui laissant la perspective de vingt-huit jours complets rien qu'à lui.

C'était peut-être cette paix qui l'incitaient à replonger dans le sommeil, ou peut-être aussi qu'il savait que, s'il faisait le moindre geste, son corps endolori le lui ferait sentir jusqu'au cœur de ses os. Il resta donc un instant, allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans les draps déchirés du vieux lit.

Mais c'était le matin du lundi, et il devait assister à ses cours. Pourquoi toutes les pleines lunes ne se produisaient-elles pas le vendredi ou le samedi soir ?

Il se redressa lentement, serrant les dents contre la douleur qui lui traversa le dos, et s'inspecta. Ç'avait été apparemment une de ces pleines lunes routinières, dont les conséquences ne pouvaient pas résister à une ou deux bonnes nuits de repos, et à un sortilège approprié.

D'ailleurs, il récupéra ses affaires, cachées bien à l'abri dans un coin du sous-sol, et soigna les quelques égratignures, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la douleur sourde, plus profonde, des deux transformations qu'il avait subi cette nuit, ni pour l'extrême fatigue. Aussi prêt qu'il le pouvait, il partit assez vite, pour avoir au moins le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans la Grande Salle, mais les Maraudeurs étaient là au complet pour l'accueillir – et avec le sourire !

- Ça va, Remus ? demanda James.

Il grommela un « bonjour » avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant – ou plutôt, en s'écrasant sur sa chaise – et soupira en regardant Peter consulter son emploi du temps. Toute paix d'esprit envolée, il aurait bien préféré avoir affaire, ce matin, à son lit plutôt qu'à des cours.

- Tu as une tête affreuse, dit gentiment Lily en posant une main sur son bras. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller te recoucher, plutôt que d'aller en cours ?

Elle le tentait à chaque fois, à chaque mois, mais sans grands résultats.

- Elle a raison, lui accorda James. De toute façon, tu vas t'endormir, que ce soit sur ta table en classe, ou dans ton lit.

Remus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire passer un toast même pas beurré à travers sa gorge endolorie. Il avait dû beaucoup hurler, cette nuit.

- Et mange un petit déjeuner correct ! dit Cathy en lui glissant des œufs et du bacon dans son assiette.

Avec des amis comme ça, qui avait encore besoin de parents ? Remus n'eut même pas la force de les fusiller du regard, mais, ce qui le fit garder ses positions avant tout, c'était le fait que la salle de classe pour les Potions était bien plus proche que son lit, et qu'il avait mal dans tous ses os à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Le fait de se tenir debout, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron puant pendant la majeure partie d'une heure, ainsi qu'une séance de pratique intensive de Sortilèges délicats, l'aida à se maintenir réveillé pendant la majeure partie de la matinée.

Mais cela ne devait pas durer. Le cours d'Etude des Moldus n'offrait jamais de travaux pratiques, et il semblait inévitable qu'il s'endorme bel et bien à ce cours-là. Il vit à peine Kyana en entrant dans le local, et mit d'ailleurs peu de temps à s'endormir, bien que le cours fut relativement intéressant. Il dormit mal, mais ce n'était pas une nouveaut : il avait, comme toujours, la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose – sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'écouter le cours.

Les leçons avaient au moins l'avantage de passer plus vite quand on dormait… beaucoup plus vite, et même trop. Ses amis le réveillèrent discrètement à la fin du cours, de sorte que le professeur ne le remarqua pas – ou fit semblant de rien.

Ce fut terriblement difficile, par conséquent, de garder les yeux ouverts pendant le repas. Une fatigue de plomb avait remplacé la sensation douloureuse dans ses os.

- Tu devrais finir ton repas et aller te coucher, dit Cathy sévèrement en remplissant abondamment son assiette.

Remus la regarda faire d'un regard absent, se demandant vaguement si Cathy passait sa vie à le gaver, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et d'y trouver une réponse.

- Non, je… il reste des cours… je ne veux pas les manquer.

- Je pense qu'il a raison, dit Sirius en tapotant gentiment sur son épaule. S'il manque les cours, il va avoir beaucoup de mal à les rattraper plus tard. Pas comme l'Etude des Moldus, ce matin.

- La ferme, Sirius.

Cela eut le don de tous les faire changer de sujet, même si, ou peut-être parce qu'ils savaient tous très bien que Sirius avait raison.

Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait de ses amis. Il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient de vrais têtes de mule, un petit peu idiots, tête brûlée – et ceci sans retenue – taquins, fiers, pas du tout à cheval sur le règlement…

Mais s'il y avait une chose, une seule, sur laquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait une faute, c'était bien leur amitié envers lui. Peut-être parfois étaient-ils surprotecteurs et un peu étouffants, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber aux alentours d'une pleine lune. Et s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit dans ces moments, que ce soit de la sollicitude, ou au contraire d'un peu de paix, il était sûr de l'obtenir avant même qu'il ne l'ait demandé.

A la fin du repas, cependant, James se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, tu vas te coucher ?

- Non…

- Je suis sûr que je peux réussir à te faire changer d'avis en deux mots.

- Essaie toujours.

- Binns et Spite.

Remus ferma les yeux, grimaça et soupira. Il était sûr de dormir à nouveau en cours d'Histoire. C'était déjà difficile d'y échapper en temps normal… alors, dans son état actuel…

En conséquence, il ne serait pas réveillé du tout pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. S'il avait le malheur de manquer le moindre bout de l'exposé de l'horrible professeur Spite, ou pire… de s'endormir ! Spite allait proprement l'achever, et ainsi finirait l'existence de Remus Lupin.

- Peut-être que…

- Pas un mot de plus ! claironna Sirius en voyant son ami céder. Allez, au lit, espèce d'idiot, avant que tu ne t'endormes sur place !

Remus se laissa donc faire quand ils l'emmenèrent, le portèrent presque, jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Il se laissa docilement dépouiller de son sac, de sa robe, sa cravate, ses chaussures.

Il était bien trop fatigué pour protester contre les soins exagérément paternels de Sirius, et le soutien muet mais souriant de James. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait cessé d'insister pour aller en cours, tout était tellement plus simple.

Il manqua presque, déjà à moitié endormi, la manière toute naturelle dont Sirius le bordait.

- Remus ?

Il frissonna, mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger le moindre doigt, ne serait-ce que pour se retourner et fourrer la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Remus, je suis désolé de te déranger pour ça, mais…

Une lourde paupière se leva, à contre-cœur, pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Sirius penché au-dessus de lui. Pourquoi diable venait-il de le border, si c'était pour tenter de le réveiller presque aussitôt ? Et ces trois idiots allaient être en retard en cours, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

- Mais quoi ?

Sa propre voix, rauque et cassée, le ramena un peu plus dans le monde des réveillés. Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit l'autre paupière pour mieux se concentrer sur la question de Sirius.

- Mais… on se demandait si tu aurais voulu, peut-être, nous rejoindre pour le dîner ? A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on te ramène quelque chose des cuisines ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Remus se redressa à moitié et jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Le ciel était déjà sombre, et le soleil très bas sur l'horizon.

- Oh… je… j'arrive.

- Si tu veux rester coucher, il n'y a pas de problèmes…

- Non, non, je viens.

En rétrospective, Remus se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit, finalement. Il joua le zombie jusqu'à la Grande Salle, y remplit automatiquement son estomac de tout ce qu'on lui fourra dans son assiette – encore Cathy – et retourna presque aussi sec se coucher. Il n'eut même pas le courage de faire attention aux conversations de ses amis. Il lui semblait bien ne pas entendre de hurlements ou de disputes, mais n'était pas sûr.

De toute façon, qu'ils soient encore en guerre, ou en paix provisoire, Remus n'en avait cure ce soir-là. Il retomba très vite dans un oubli total et bienfaisant.

Le mardi ne fut pas si différent du lundi, bien qu'il réussit en règle général à rester assez éveillé. Il réussit même, cette fois, à dire un bonjour décent à Kyana en entrant en cours de Métamorphoses, l'après-midi.

Ce fut une toute autre paire de manches le soir, quand il s'écroula dans un fauteuil de la salle commune Gryffondor. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait maintenant deux cours à rattraper, sans compter les multiples devoirs que les professeurs avaient donnés à faire dans de courts délais.

Avec un soupir résigné, il tira de son sac une bouteille d'encre et sa plume préférée pour se mettre au travail. Il suçota un instant l'extrémité de la plume, en réfléchissant par quoi il allait bien pouvoir commencer, mais se rendit compte soudainement qu'un silence mortel s'était fait autour de lui.

Relevant les yeux, il vit que tous ses amis le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou furieux.

- Ben… quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Cathy avec un air proprement horrifié.

- En général, quand quelqu'un prend une plume, Cathy, c'est pour écrire, pour travailler, tu vois ? répondit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas !

- Il me semblait pourtant bien me rappeler que j'ai appris à écrire quand j'étais petit…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut dire ! Et… elle a raison, admit Lily, bien qu'avec une grimace sceptique. Tu ferais mieux de te coucher.

- Mais…

Il les regarda un à un, un peu atterré, bien qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre de leur part. Il n'eut même pas la force de se mettre en colère contre eux. La fatigue déferla sur lui sans prévenir, et il finit par hocher docilement la tête.

C'était sans doute significatif de son besoin de sommeil, car tous ses amis eurent un regard étonné, comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il proteste. Sans autre commentaire, il monta droit au dortoir, oubliant même son sac dans la salle commune.

Comme la veille, il était endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Heureusement, le mercredi, tout était revenu à son état normal. Partie la fatigue, finie la déprime post-lunaire, le syndrome pré-transformation, et ses os ne le faisaient presque plus souffrir. Bien sûr, il y avait encore les grandes cernes noires sous ses yeux, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Pas plus qu'il ne put dire un mot à la reprise des hostilités entre les protagonistes de la guerre Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'il y avait Kyana… 

Il dut cependant rester un peu plus longtemps en Botanique, pour aider Peter à ramasser les pots qu'il avait fait tomber, et il n'eut pas le loisir de la voir avant d'arriver, presque en retard, les mains encore couvertes de terre, au cours d'Etude des Runes.

- Désolé de t'avoir ignorée depuis samedi. J'étais un peu trop en demande, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle juste avant que le professeur Berry ne rentre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un vague sourire, juste avant d'ouvrir le livre à la page demandé.

Remus fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle lui semblait… distante ? Comme si elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose… Mal à l'aise, il se laissa un instant envahir par cette affreuse culpabilité de lui cacher la vérité sur lui, qui se disait son ami, mais il repoussa rapidement le sentiment pour mieux se concentrer sur le cours. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à s'endormir sur celui-ci, parce qu'il avait déjà une tonne de cours et de devoirs à rattraper !

Le cours fut tranquille, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger plus de deux mots, en sortant, les Gryffondor en guerre, sortis de nulle part, s'étaient réaccaparés leur ami, laissant Kyana rejoindre ses camarades de Serdaigle. Remus, inexplicablement frustré, perdit patience plusieurs fois pendant le repas. Ce ne fut pas sans soulagement qu'il les vit tous partir en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, juste avant de retrouver Kyana, qui sortait de table au même moment.

- Comme je disais tout à l'heure, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, je n'étais pas très disponible, ces derniers jours. Je suis désol

- Oh, mais… je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave !

Elle lui fit un large sourire, avant d'être interrompu par un petit toussotement. Jasper et les autres Serdaigle se levaient de table également.

- On va en Divination, avant d'être en retard, dit Jasper avec un sourire à Remus.

- D'accord, répondit Kyana. On se verra en Sortilège… à tout à l'heure ! Alors, on va travailler, nous ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune Lupin.

- Oui, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait aller à notre Quartier Général… On y serait plus tranquille.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, Kyana haussa un sourcil sceptique vers lui.

- Bon, d'accord, avoua-t-il. C'est surtout que j'ai envie de grignoter en faisant mes devoirs.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle éclata de rire.

Le long, très long trajet jusqu'au QG des Maraudeurs fut comblé par des discussions aussi variées qu'inutiles, mais Remus avait la vague impression que tout le cœur de Kyana n'y était pas.

Il était donc plutôt inquiet quant à l'humeur de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

- Remus ?

Il arrêta de farfouiller dans le frigo, espérant qu'elle allait enfin parler de ce qui la tracassait.

- Je me dois de te demander pardon…

Surpris, il releva la tête, manqua de se cogner sur le bord supérieur du réfrigérateur, et la regarda par-dessus la porte ouverte, les sourcils levés.

- Me demander pardon ? Pour quels motifs ?

- J'ai… euh… oublié de te remercier pour les plumes, l'autre jour.

- Tu ne m'as pas… ? Ah bon !

Remus retint à temps un soupir de soulagement, et sortit les deux dernières bièraubeurres du frigo.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave du tout, ça !

- Si, c'est grave ! Mes parents m'ont élevé mieux que ça, quand même ! Je ne t'ai pas dit merci, et je ne t'ai pas remboursé.

Il tapa de sa baguette les deux bouteilles pour les décapsuler, et les posa sur la table, regardant Kyana avec consternation. Tant d'inquiétude juste pour ça !

- Un « merci », j'accepte. Par contre, on ne rembourse pas les cadeaux. Et c'en était un.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai jamais rien donn !

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Remus, dit-elle en rougissant. Merci beaucoup.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, petite Kyana. Ça me fait plaisir que mon côté rebelle serve à quelque chose.

Kyana se redressa tout d'un coup, se pencha au-dessus de la table et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, trop vite pour qu'il le voie arriver. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait avant qu'elle soit à nouveau assise, rougissante et les yeux fixés sur la table. Elle manqua ainsi le regard mi-choqué, mi-étonné de Remus.

Ce n'était pas comme si Remus avait souvent été embrassé… par sa Maman, oui. Par ses amis, pour les grandes occasions : Noël, anniversaires…

Il ne considérait pas vraiment trois plumes achetées à Pré-au-Lard contre toutes les règles de Poudlard comme une grande occasion.

Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser… Remis de son choc, Remus éclata de rire comme Kyana tournait ses joues très rouges vers lui.

- C'est… euh… une déformation de mon éducation. Ma mère m'a toujours forcé à embrasser les gens lorsqu'ils me donnent des cadeaux, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est une éducation typique pour les petites filles ! C'est une chance que je sois un garçon, puisque je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude d'embrasser ou de me faire embrasser.

- Excuse-moi…

- Ce serait stupide de ta part d'en être désolé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était particulièrement désagréable. Etonnant, je dois l'admettre, mais pas désagréable du tout.

Il lui sourit et poussa une Bièraubeurre vers elle, avalant lui-même une gorgée de la sienne, pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions.

Ils finirent par sortir leurs affaires de cours, Remus avec un soupir résigné. Il avait énormément de choses à rattraper, sans doute allait-il y passer la majeure partie de l'après-midi. Il s'attaqua tout de suite, avec Kyana, au devoir de Runes que le professeur Berry leur avait donné le matin même. Ce n'était sans doute pas aussi urgent que de rattraper tout ce que Remus avait manqué lundi, mais il n'avait pas envie que Kyana s'aperçoive qu'il avait manqué des cours. Après tout, elle le prenait pour un élève sérieux… un Maraudeur, certes, mais un étudiant assidu. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle garde de lui cette image.

Le devoir n'était peut-être pas urgent, mais il était long, fastidieux, et carrément incompréhensible. Remus dut se reporter à son manuel, et à un gros livre poussiéreux qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Mais plus il cherchait, et moins il comprenait.

Cela n'arrangea pas les choses lorsqu'il trouva une ébauche de réponse à ses questions… accompagnée de runes qui ne lui disaient absolument rien.

- Ah tiens, des runes que je ne connais pas, dit-il à Kyana, qui était pour sa part plongée dans la lecture d'un autre livre. Je crois que c'est de l'Elfique… tu sais le lire ?

Il fit un petit sourire à sa référence à Tolkien, qui aurait sans doute paru obscure à Kyana… si elle l'avait écouté.

- « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez. » répondit la Serdaigle sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il poussa une exclamation et laissa échapper sa plume. Kyana leva la tête et cligna des yeux un instant avant de rougir.

- Oh… Excuse-moi, je…

- La traduction exacte ne serait pas plutôt « Dites 'ami' et entrez » ? l'interrompit-il.

- Tu connais le Seigneur des Anneaux ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te retourne la question ! J'étais certain que tu me répondrais quelque chose du genre « de l'Elfique, uh ? ».

Surexcité, il se pencha sur la table, repoussant les parchemins et les livres qui le gênaient.

- Moi, j'ai l'excuse d'avoir une amie d'origine Moldue qui aime me faire lire des livres Moldus, expliqua-t-il. Mais toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Kyana fit un large sourire et, à son tour, ferma son livre pour mieux répondre.

- Quand j'étais petite, mon papa me racontait une histoire pour me mettre au lit. Au début, c'était le petit chaperon rouge, le grand méchant loup, les trois petits agneaux et tout ça… Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me faire découvrir le Seigneur des Anneaux !

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer la légendaire intelligence des Serdaigle, mais… Passer du petit chaperon rouge au Seigneur des Anneaux… A moins que ton père ne te lisait encore des histoires cet été, avant que tu t'endormes…

Kyana éclata de rire et lui envoya une boulette de parchemin à la figure.

- Il avait trouvé une version simplifiée !

- Ah !

- Et j'ai ador ! Enfin, pas ma maman, parce qu'avant de me mettre au lit, ça m'excitait plus que ça ne m'endormait, mais après, à onze ans, je me suis mise à lire la version intégrale… Là, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal ! 

Il rit doucement et admit que le style de Tolkien avait des longueurs, mais que, malgré tout, l'histoire était fascinante. Tellement fascinante qu'en cet après-midi, ils en revécurent les principales actions, disséquèrent les personnages, et se perdirent tellement dans cette longue discussion que le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand ils eurent exploré à peu près toutes les Terres du Milieu en long, en large et en travers, que son regard se posa par hasard sur sa montre. Il dut y regarder une deuxième fois pour bien réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Kyana ! Tu n'avais pas un cours ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, déstabilisée par le changement brusque de sujet alors qu'elle était totalement investie dans la dissection de l'épopée de l'Anneau, et elle regarda sa montre à son tour.

- Oh, non ! gémit-elle avec un air totalement horrifié. Et le cours est déjà fini ! Comment est-ce que le temps a pu passer aussi vite ?

Remus se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait la troisième fois maintenant qu'il mettait Kyana dans une situation pareille. Et encore, manquer un couvre-feu, ce n'était pas comme manquer un cours !

- Je… je vais m'excuser au professeur Flitwick, dit-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires.

- Je suis désolé, Kyana, je…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est mon cours, c'était à moi de me rappeler que je devais y aller…

Elle se leva, saisit son sac et jeta un regard à Remus, qui continuait pourtant à se complaire dans la culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais… comment est-ce qu'on repart d'ici ?

- Je vais te montrer, décida Remus en se levant.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau du petit professeur de Sortilèges, et comme la culpabilité ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, il ne fit que s'excuser à profusion pendant tout le chemin, jusqu'à ce que Kyana elle-même le supplie de se taire… gentiment, bien sûr, mais l'intention y était. Remus décida donc d'arrêter de l'embêter et s'esquiva pour rejoindre son travail en retard qui n'avait pas davantage avancé. Mais il y avait des priorités dans la vie, et le Seigneur des Anneaux était parmi celles-ci.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se dit que réconcilier ses amis devrait bientôt entrer dans les priorités les plus urgentes, justement. Il réussit à les ignorer tandis qu'il rattrapait en vitesse son travail, mais il n'eut plus de distractions quand ils descendirent à la grande salle pour le dîner. Il tenta bien de discuter avec Peter, mais la petite voix du pauvre garçon fut malheureusement couverte par une diatribe très éloquente de la part de Cathy.

D'après ce que Remus en entendit avant qu'il puisse se servir de l'entrée, Cathy et Lily s'engueulaient pour une bête histoire de vêtements empruntés. Ce qui avait relancé le débat des chaussettes sales entre James et Sirius.

- Mes draps ont senti le fromage pourri pendant trois jours ! argumentait violemment James.

Le jeune Lupin trouvait que, ce soir, la viande était un peu trop cuite, il l'aurait préféré plus saignante. C'était peut-être, songea-t-il avec un certain cynisme, un effet de sa récente transformation. Mais les petits pois étaient absolument délicieux… Sirius ratait quelque chose, à ne pas aimer les petits pois…

- Tu n'es qu'une fouineuse de première ! lançait Lily à Cathy.

- C'est faux ! rétorqua White, que la rage avait fait pâlir.

- Comment se fait-il alors que tu aies mon chandail vert ?

- Tu me l'avais prêt ! Soit tu n'as qu'une cervelle de linotte, soit tu es la pire des langues de vipère que je connaisse ! En fait, je crois qu'il s'agit des deux à la fois !

Remus leva la tête et estima, aux gros nuages qui s'agglutinaient au plafond, qu'il y aurait de la pluie le lendemain. Quoique, si le vent continuait à pousser ces gros nuages toute la nuit…

Nourriture appréciée et météo estimée, il ne restait plus grand chose pour se distraire… il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'adresser la parole à Véronique, Kristine et Marie, qui étaient assises de l'autre côté.

Au lieu de cela, il se décida pour revoir dans les détails la longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kyana cet après-midi. Non sans avoir essayé de signaler à ses amis à quel point il s'ennuyait par un long bâillement auparavant. Ils ne remarquèrent rien.

Cela dura pendant une bonne partie du repas, pendant laquelle Remus eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Kyana s'était tellement amusée à comparer Dumbledore à Gandalf… mais ce soir, le vieux sorcier portait une robe particulièrement tape-à-l'œil qui diminuait nettement la ressemblance.

Comme s'il sentait son regard, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, alors que Spite continuait à lui parler, et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Après avoir répondu par un sourire, Remus retourna à ses rêveries.

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende soudain compte que son regard en avait croisé un autre. Pendant un instant, il ne put voir que l'impressionnant bleu profond des yeux qui le regardaient, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il s'agissait juste de Kyana, un peu plus loin à la table des Serdaigle. Juste ?

Surpris, atterré, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. Ce qui était bien dommage, car il voyait maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux des plus magnifiques qu'il avait jamais vus. Il était peut-être temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

Presque inconsciemment, il se mit à sourire en regardant Kyana.

Il n'y avait rien dans son regard qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. Il y avait toute sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son humour bien particulier, bien qu'il fut récemment influencé par les Maraudeurs, sa manière de s'attacher aux gens et de s'occuper d'eux…

C'était tout ce qu'il adorait chez elle… il le connaissait bien, en effet. Mais il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là à quel point il portait ces choses dans son cœur. A quel point il _la_ portait dans son cœur…

Le long « ouuuuh » moqueur que poussèrent ses amis trancha dans sa rêverie comme une lame. Il remit les pieds sur terre avec une telle violence qu'il le ressentit comme un choc physique, et sursauta. Il chercha à nouveau Kyana, mais ne put la voir, car un Serdaigle lui bloquait la vue et, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ce réflexe l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

Il chercha plutôt à regarder ses amis qui, à peine une minute auparavant, étaient occupés à s'arracher mutuellement. James et Sirius avaient des yeux rieurs, Lily affichait une expression complètement et irrémédiablement attendrie, et Cathy souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il réalisa alors, un peu tardivement, ce qui était clairement affiché sur leurs visages.

Il était tombé amoureux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fasse aussi mal, avant ce soir-là. Un peu comme se faire frapper par la foudre, se prendre un arbre de plein fouet, ou tomber la tête la première sur un rocher très dur. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il y avait autant d'expressions aussi imagées pour définir la chose.

Quoi qu'il en fut pour la syntaxe, cette soudaine réalisation provoquait chez Remus un torrent d'émotions différentes et contradictoires qui le firent passer du rouge tomate au pâle fantôme plusieurs fois en quelques secondes. Les petites voix dans sa tête, avec qui il avait été en accord si longtemps, se mirent à parler toutes ensembles, alors que les Maraudeurs autour de lui faisaient exactement de même.

Remus, perdu, déboussolé, se laissa submerger par une colère venue, semblait-il, de nul part, et se leva tellement brutalement que sa chaise faillit tomber sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Il la rattrapa au dernier moment, estimant que le moment était mal choisi pour s'attirer l'attention de l'école toute entière.

C'était peine perdue, cependant, car tout le monde avait déjà les yeux braqués sur lui, sans doute grâce à la discrétion habituelle de ses amis. La colère l'enflamma de plus belle, et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

Bien sûr, fidèles à leur réputation « d'amis fidèles », les autres se levèrent immédiatement pour le suivre, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Il ignora leurs appels une fois, deux fois, même le ricanement moqueur de Cathy. Sa mince indulgence prit fin, cependant, lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle. Oublié le regard collectif posé sur lui, il allait se débarrasser vite fait de ces boulets !

- Vous n'étiez pas en guerre, tous les quatre ? dit-il sèchement.

Aveuglé par une fureur froide, il en oublia jusqu'à sa bonne résolution datant d'à peine une heure de faire de leur réconciliation une priorité.

- Ouais, mais on n'a plus envie, répondit James.

- Dommage…

Les laissant là-dessus, il fit volte-face et pénétra dans le Grand Hall pour se précipiter immédiatement sur les portes en chêne et de là, dehors. Sachant que les autres Maraudeurs n'abandonneraient pas pour deux mots un peu acides, il se mit à courir, droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

L'obscurité des arbres se referma sur lui au moment où il entendit, au loin, les lourdes portes de chêne du château se rouvrir. Il ne ralentit pas le rythme une seconde, tant et si bien qu'il trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur de hautes racines dans la faible lumière du soleil couchant qui parvenait à grand-peine à filtrer entre les branches. Il courut ainsi pendant un moment qui lui parut une éternité, et quand il se décida enfin à s'arrêter et à se retourner, il ne voyait plus l'orée de la forêt. C'était déjà ça, mais ce n'était pas parfait.

Il avisa un vieux pin aux branches tordues, aux épines encore abondantes. Habilement, il bondit, s'agrippa à la branche la plus basse et se hissa dessus. Il stabilisa davantage son sac sur ses épaules pour ne pas être gêné et entreprit de monter sur la deuxième branche. Si peu de temps après la pleine lune, ses muscles encore endoloris se mirent à protester.

Le vieux pin était bien solide, mais son écorce rugueuse, ses petites branches cassées et ses irrégularités eurent tôt fait d'écorcher les mains et le souffle du jeune garçon. Au cours de cette longue escalade, la fureur qu'il avait ressenti s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'épuisait.

Lorsqu'il parvint au niveau supérieur de l'arbre, là où les branches, plus touffues, l'empêchaient de monter plus haut, il lui suffit de prendre une grande inspiration pour ne plus ressentir la moindre colère.

Il ne ressentait plus la moindre colère, mais il était misérable et désolé. En premier lieu vis-à-vis de ses amis. Il avait été totalement odieux, et pour aucune raison vraiment valable.

Il avait… purement paniqué, perdu tout contrôle et avait agi par instinct, tout ce dont il avait en sainte horreur.

Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes, des tas ! Même si ça n'excusait en rien son attitude. Enfin… ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie… Tomber amoureux, vraiment !

Cette simple réflexion ramena automatiquement le visage de Kyana dans ses pensées, et il ferma les yeux, s'adossant au tronc avec un gémissement désespéré.

Il se rendait bien compte, maintenant, en revoyant en pensée les traits délicats du visage de Kyana, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de foudre. Ou, si coup de foudre il y avait eu, il ne datait pas de cette soirée.

Depuis quand s'était-il autant attaché à la Serdaigle ? Il avait la curieuse impression que cela faisait des années et à peine une seconde tout à la fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une sensation puissante et enivrante… Il sursauta, se reprenant à rêver encore une fois de son visage, de ces cheveux, de…

La situation était tout simplement effroyable. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait découler de cette catastrophe. Sans compter que Kyana allait être horrifiée, si elle apprenait jamais… si elle comprenait… ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait donné le moindre indice de vouloir flirter, et pire, elle avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises un garçon pour qui elle avait des sentiments.

Il allait mourir. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il ferait peut-être aussi bien de se laisser mourir de faim en haut de cet arbre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir affronter ses amis. La culpabilité et la honte l'étouffait. Ce n'était pas une option de se remettre à les éviter. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Et avec Kyana ? Impossible !

La branche qui étalait ses aiguilles devant lui était une grande tentation pour se taper la tête dessus. Pourquoi… pourquoi avait-il du la regarder dans les yeux ? Il se complaisait tellement dans l'ignorance, avant…

Il y était ! C'était ça ! Cette fille était une sorcière et l'avait ensorcelé avec ses yeux ! Il l'avait toujours su !

« Et toi, ne serais-tu pas un sorcier, par hasard ? » grommela une petite voix cynique dans sa tête.

- Est-ce que je t'ai sonné, toi ?

Ben voilà… ses voix se rebellaient. Comme Kyana… Il fit rapidement taire la petite voix attendrie et s'étala de tout son long sur la branche, les bras et les jambes pendant dans le vide. Le sol paraissait loin, trente mètres plus bas. Il aurait bien aimé avoir le vertige. Au moins, ça l'aurait distrait de toutes ces interrogations !

Il entendit soudain des voix et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient distinctement. Il resta pétrifié, allongé sur sa branche, de peur qu'il ne fasse remarquer sa présence s'il faisait le moindre bruit.

- Remus !

- Arrête de crier comme un putois, Sirius, c'est pas Remus que tu vas attirer, mais une de ces grosses araignées, ou pire…

- De toute façon, s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, on ne le trouvera pas…

De son perchoir, Lupin s'assura qu'effectivement il était invisible. Il aurait fallu que James et Sirius se placent juste en dessous de la branche et regardent droit vers lui. Les nombreuses aiguilles lui bloquaient même la vue.

- J'en ai marre de parcourir cette forêt, grommela Sirius, qui semblait s'être arrêté au milieu du chemin juste un peu après le pin. Ca fait au moins trois heures. Et peut-être qu'il est rentré au dortoir entre-temps, et qu'il est bien tranquillement au chaud avec les autres… et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ?

- Mais tu n'as rien vu, ou quoi ?

- Ben… il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Kyana… ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi…

Remus ferma les yeux. Est-ce que ça avait été aussi évident ? Est-ce que toute l'école était déjà au courant ? Il n'oserait plus jamais parler à Kyana !

- Sirius… si tu te rendais compte que tu étais amoureux de Cathy, comment réagirais-tu ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Remus bénit son ami James, imaginant à la perfection le regard ahuri que Sirius pouvait avoir à ce moment.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, James… et arrête de parler par charades !

Le jeune Potter soupira avec force.

- Notre ami Lupin, vois-tu, a un raisonnement un peu particulier…

- J'avais remarqu

- Et il pense qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être amoureux.

- A cause de… ?

- Exactement.

- Oh. Mais il y a cinq ans, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des amis.

- Et on l'a persuadé du contraire.

Remus retirait tout ce qu'il avait pensé à propos de bénir James. Ce Capitaine-là était un démon incarné… et il le connaissait trop bien. Il pouvait presque voir, le visage collé sur sa branche, les sourires complices qu'ils devaient se lancer, ces deux idiots qui pensaient pouvoir se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres, eux qui ne savaient rien de la leur…

- Alors, on rentre ? Il commence à faire froid !

Lupin dut attendre bien sagement que les deux amis repartent, tout en ruminant ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils avaient peut-être tapé juste sur la raison de son comportement, mais ils ne comprenaient pas réellement en quoi il pouvait être dangereux pour Kyana… Alors il allait devoir s'éloigner d'elle. Et cette décision était irrévocable, quoi qu'ils feraient pour l'en dissuader.

Au moins une demi-heure après que James et Sirius furent partis, Remus, grelottant, se mit à descendre du grand pin, non sans cesser de ressasser tous ses récents problèmes. Et par-dessus tout ça, il y avait l'image de Kyana, qui lui souriait, qui était si belle, si douce.

Distrait, il se prit le pied assez stupidement sur une irrégularité de la dernière branche et chuta de manière assez peu gracieuse, tête la première, sur le sol. C'était une chance que le sol était couvert d'aiguilles de pin qui amortirent le choc.

Il revenait sur ses précédentes réflexions. Tomber amoureux était encore plus douloureux que de tomber tête la première.


	12. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

AN : Jesuiscontente, jesuiscontente, jesuiscontente !

J'ai eu tellement de reviews enthousiastes ! Je suis très, très, très contente que ça vous ait autant plu ! Moi qui m'inquiétais, qui me disais que les plus fidèles lecteurs de Fred et George n'allait sûrement pas l'imaginer comme ça, qu'ils allaient m'en vouloir d'avoir raté un passage qui a tellement d'importance dans l'histoire…

Soulagée, le puppy ! ^-^

Merci, merci, merci de vos encouragements ! Ca me fait très plaisir…

Je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici un bon bout de temps, cause de grosses révisions et de travail par-dessus la tête… On me dit que je bosse trop… oui, mais c'est jamais assez…

Mais, comme ils le disent dans leur journal, Fred et George sont motivés pour le prochain chapitre, alors je ne pense pas que je vous manquerai beaucoup…

Sur ce… Je vous laisse à votre lecture, avec de GROS BISOUS… en espérant que ce chapitre vous enthousiasme autant que le précédent !

12 – Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Après être resté tant de temps perché dans son arbre, Remus aurait pensé que tout le monde serait couché. Ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu, mais tout de même…

Mais non. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait fallu que Kyana soit encore là, à discuter avec Serena dans le Hall du château. Elle avait été plus belle que jamais… ou peut-être était-il plus juste de dire que, depuis qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il aimait Kyana, cela lui sautait aux yeux.

Il avait dû faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour tourner le dos et fuir jusqu'au dortoir. Pour compenser, il s'était jeté sur ses affaires de dessin et, bien caché derrière les rideaux clos de son lit, il avait dessiné Kyana telle qu'il l'avait vue à peine cinq minutes avant.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être si facile de s'éloigner de la jeune Wald…

Il s'était écroulé vers une heure du matin, alors que tout le monde dormait déjà, ayant juste le temps de mettre sa précieuse étude hors de portée des regards indiscrets.

La nuit ne lui porta pas conseil, contrairement à ce que disait le vieux dicton. Il ne se réveilla pas frais et dispo, mais inquiet, agité et anxieux. Son sommeil avait été hanté de rêves dont il ne se rappelait plus grand chose, mais qui étaient généralement peuplés de pleines lunes et de hurlements.

Nul besoin de dire qu'il était également debout très tôt le lendemain matin.

- Remus ! grogna Sirius. Je vais t'ensorceler pour une semaine entière si tu ne te recouches pas tout de suite ! Tu commences plus tard que nous, profites-en !

Mais rien n'y fit. Après le petit déjeuner, après que ses amis furent partis à l'autre bout du château pour le cours de Divination, Remus s'assit dans la salle commune déserte, son sac de cours posé sur ses genoux, prêt à partir et il resta ainsi pendant tout le temps qu'il lui restait à attendre, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le cours qui venait était celui d'Etudes des Runes. Et cela, cela était un énorme problème. Parce qu'il était assis justement à côté de Kyana pendant ces cours, et qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'agir comme si de rien n'était pour l'instant.

Il envisagea de rater le cours. Ce ne serait pas dramatique, et il n'avait pas d'énormes difficultés dans cette matière. Mais même si manquer un cours n'était pas bien grave, qu'en était-il de sécher tous les cours suivants ? Car s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il en serait davantage capable la semaine suivante ? Pourquoi ne pas se prétendre débordé et abandonner l'Etude des Runes ?

Pourquoi ? Il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de mentir au directeur, alors à ses parents, à qui il ne mentait jamais !

Il envisagea, en plus d'une heure, la plupart des plans d'évasions possibles et imaginables, comme de courir se réfugier dans la forêt interdite, et prétendre s'être fait emmener par un hippogriffe furieux. Ou pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller se baigner dans le lac, attraper un bon rhume, et passer le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie ?

Il n'avait jamais vu le temps passer aussi vite. Et comme, à quelques minutes de l'échéance à laquelle il devait partir, il pensait que son père lui avait toujours conseillé d'affronter les problèmes plutôt que de les fuir, il se rappela du propre plan de Kyana, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand elle n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer.

Il lui suffisait d'arriver en retard ! Il pouvait même en tirer une retenue qui le retiendrait à la fin du cours… la stratégie rêvée pour éviter habilement Kyana.

Il se rongea les ongles lentement en regardant passer les secondes sur l'horloge. C'était un bon plan que celui d'être volontairement en retard, mais c'était autre chose que de l'appliquer sans être titillé par sa conscience. Il détestait cordialement être en retard. Il ne partit que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver à l'heure, même en courant jusqu'au local, et même en considérant que Mlle Berry elle-même arrivait souvent plusieurs minutes après la sonnerie.

Et il réussit. Quand il arriva, la sonnerie avait retentit depuis longtemps, et le professeur Berry, qui avait déjà commencé son cours, lui lança un regard noir.

- Vous êtes en retard, M. Lupin.

L ! Kyana était à la place habituelle, attendant sans doute qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était et prendre sa place habituelle ?

Il fit son meilleur air désolé au professeur.

- Euh… Je sais. Je suis désolé.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, M. Lupin.

- Oui, Mlle Berry.

N'ayant pas le temps de se décider sur une meilleure attitude, il s'assit à côté de la Serdaigle, tentant un regard timide, avant de se focaliser sagement sur son carnet de notes.

Ce n'avait pas été la plus sage des décisions. Distrait par la jeune fille à côté de lui, il ne comprit pas plus de choses au cours que s'il avait été absent.

Il y eut d'abord son odeur. Et il ne pouvait pas détourner le nez pour éviter de la sentir, oh, non ! Il savait qu'il avait un odorat différent – en théorie – mais en général, il tentait juste d'éviter d'y penser, ou de ne pas sentir.

Mais essayer de ne pas capter l'odeur chaude de la peau de la jeune fille à côté de lui, c'était comme… comme ignorer les odeurs de croissants chauds en se levant le matin !

Il se reprit et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Sentir, c'était mal… c'était bestial. On n'avait jamais vu deux personnes se _renifler_ quand elles se rencontraient, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyana se déplaça un peu, à côté de lui, et il sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'odeurs parvenir à son nez. Le savon qu'elle utilisait était parfumé à l'amande douce… à moins que ce ne fut l'odeur naturelle de sa peau.

Il n'aurait définitivement _pas_ dû venir en cours. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait chang ? Il n'avait rien entendu du début du cours.

Il jeta un regard timide vers elle, qu'elle ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à prendre des notes. Elle replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait et plissa les yeux, concentrée sur une inscription runique qu'elle venait de recopier. Elle porta le bout de sa plume à ses lèvres, y attirant l'attention de Remus.

Il se détourna bien vite. Si ce cours ne se finissait pas bientôt, il n'allait pas y survivre. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'avoir fixé les lèvres de Kyana qui suçotaient l'extrémité de la plume, l'image restait en premier plan dans son imagination vivide.

Et si c'était la seule chose qu'il avait remarqué chez la jeune fille, il en aurait été bien heureux. Nul n'aurait pu inventer, au sens de Remus, une torture plus efficace que celle-ci. Il ne cessa de remuer sur sa chaise pendant tout le cours, mal à l'aise et gêné par une imagination trop fertile et l'odeur entêtante d'amande douce. Jusqu'à la chaleur que Kyana semblait littéralement irradier ! Il avait une envie dévorante de la prendre dans ses bras, contre lui, pour mieux sentir sa chaleur…

Il avait presque oublié sa bonne résolution de se tenir éloigné d'elle alors que le cours terminait, mais la voix de Mlle Berry le rappela à l'ordre.

- N'oubliez pas de venir me voir, M. Lupin. Nous devons discuter de votre retenue.

Il hocha la tête, baissa les yeux et fourra rapidement toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Mais si rapide qu'il fut, Kyana l'était encore davantage, et elle s'échappa rapidement, murmurant un bref « salut » auquel Remus répondit une fraction de seconde trop tard. Elle avait déjà franchi la porte.

Eh bien… c'était lui qui avait décidé de prendre du recul, et c'était elle qui s'enfuyait. C'était… c'était bien… bien. Peut-être valait-il mieux ça que de devoir l'affronter et lui expliquer clairement pourquoi il se conduisait comme ça… pourquoi il _devait_ se conduire comme ça.

- Alors, M. Lupin. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes d'arriver en retard.

- Je sais, dit-il sans se lever de son bureau.  Je suis vraiment désolé, Mlle Berry…

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ?

- Euh… panne de réveil… c'était mon premier cours, et…

- Je vois.

L'expression du professeur de Runes changea. Elle avait maintenant l'air inquiet et compatissant, le regardant avec soin après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte pour voir si tous les élèves étaient bien partis.

- C'est à cause de la pleine lune ?

- Euh… peut-être un peu. Il y a d'autres facteurs, aussi…

- Très bien. N'oubliez pas d'en parler, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse. En attendant… j'ai un petit travail à vous faire faire sur le cours d'aujourd'hui en guise de retenue.

Etonné, il regarda attentivement son professeur, mais ne sut jamais dire si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de son cours.

Une fois sorti du local d'Etude des Rune, il retourna à la tour Gryffondor, où James, Sirius et Peter, qui venaient de sortir de Divination, discutaient avec animation. Remus eut cependant l'impression de les avoir dérangés, car ils se turent aussitôt qu'il passa la porte.

- Alors, ce cours d'Etude des Runes ? s'enquit Sirius avec un sourire suggestif.

- Mortel, répondit brièvement Remus. Que faisiez-vous ?

- On parlait de… euh…

- Métamorphose, acheva James à la place de Peter.

Remus s'approcha et, désireux de tenir la conversation éloignée des Runes, saisit un livre sur la table.

- « Métamorphoses avancées et dangereuses pour ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre » ? Vous n'allez pas un peu loin ? Sirius, tu as fait tomber ton livre de la table.

- Oh, tiens, c'est vrai.

Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le rangea dans son sac.

- Mais avant que tu ne continues à détourner la conversation, Remus, qu'a dit Kyana à propos de ton comportement d'hier soir ?

Remus fusilla Sirius du regard.

- Rien, répondit-il sèchement.

- Rien ? s'étonna James. Mais…

- Je suis arrivé en retard, d'accord ? On n'a pas eu le temps de se parler.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'entre-regardèrent, n'ayant pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre la fine organisation de ce plan.

- Mais comment ça se fait ? insista Peter. Tu étais réveillé en même temps que nous, ce matin !

- Je me suis rendormi.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ayant l'intention de s'allonger un peu avant le repas, mais James fut plus vif que lui et lui coupa la route, rapidement suivi de Sirius.

- Attends ! On ne t'a pas vu rentrer, hier. On pensait peut-être que tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Ben… Kyana et toi, éclaircit Sirius. Vous êtes amoureux, oui ou non ?

Remus resta bouche bée un moment. Que Sirius ait compris que lui était follement épris de Kyana, passe encore. Il était assez bien placé pour savoir que cela était visible – du moins pour tout le monde qui n'était pas impliqué. Mais que Black puisse seulement imaginer que Kyana le considère de la même manière… c'était risible.

Sans répondre, il écarta doucement James et Sirius, et monta au dortoir, sans être suivi cette fois.

Bien sûr, le répit n'était que provisoire. Aussitôt que les filles vinrent les chercher pour aller manger, Cathy se sentit obligée de remettre l'affaire sur le tapis.

- J'ai trouvé que Kyana faisait une drôle de tête, ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit en Runes, bourreau des cœurs ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Remus.

- Rien.

- Comment ça, rien ? s'étonna la douce Lily. Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Il était en retard ! rapporta James avec un sourire malicieux. Il a prétexté… avoir eu une panne de réveil !

Les deux filles ouvrirent de grands yeux en direction de Remus, qui prétendit observer avec attention le plafond.

- Il faudra que tu me présentes ton jumeau, taquina Cathy, parce que j'ai mangé à côté de lui tôt ce matin, et je n'ai pas remarqué que ce n'était pas toi.

Remus adressa une grimace à Cathy, et essaya de relancer le sujet de conversation sur quelque chose d'autre que Kyana ou lui, par pitié. Pour cela, en général, le Quidditch était un choix assez sûr, et sur lequel James et Cathy se jetaient assez vite. Ce jour-là, cependant, cela lui prit beaucoup de persuasion pour y parvenir, puisque chacun semblait avoir compris le but de la diversion.

Indulgents, cependant, ils se laissèrent finalement distraire de ce qui s'était passé entre Remus et Kyana et parlèrent du match de Quidditch qui approchait. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas plus facile pour certaines personnes. Peu assuré de leur récente réconciliation, James, Sirius, Cathy et Lily marchaient encore sur des œufs. James semblait bien se rappeler des remarques de Sirius sur la manière de conduire son équipe. Sirius, qui en semblait conscient, ne faisait pas beaucoup de commentaires et alors, uniquement à Cathy. Celle-ci semblait se retenir férocement pour ne pas parler de base-ball à James, et Lily essayait de participer aimablement, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas toutes les subtilités du Quidditch. Mais dans l'ensemble, jugea Remus, cela se passait plutôt bien.

Et ainsi se continua la journée, sans autre événement notable jusqu'à la fin des cours. Ils venaient de s'installer confortablement dans la salle commune pour achever leurs devoirs, et le jeune Lupin se rendit compte soudain que chacun le regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, mi-affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, s'empressa de dire Peter en détournant les yeux. C'est juste que…

- … ça fait quelque temps que tu préfères plutôt aller travailler avec Kyana, acheva gentiment Lily.

Remus sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se décider entre la gêne et la colère qui le tiraillaient.

- Je… c'est que… ça ne vous regarde pas, après tout !

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard amusé qui irrita Remus un peu plus.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à éviter Kyana ? demanda Cathy en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce que…

- C'est bon ! s'écria Remus en se levant brusquement.

Ils le regardèrent tous à nouveau avec de grands yeux surpris, réduits au silence par la soudaine véhémence de Remus, qui, immédiatement honteux, se mit à ranger ses affaires pour s'en aller.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque.

Il décampa avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole.

Une fois dans le couloir, cependant, il hésita, se demandant s'il devait retourner faire des excuses à ses amis. Il se sentait aussi misérable et honteux que la veille au soir. Il rebroussa chemin de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta en repensant à la conversation de James et Sirius qu'il avait surpris la veille, et il se sentit immédiatement irrité de nouveau.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, un point, c'était tout. Et que ses petites voix ne lui disent pas qu'il était pathétique ! C'était entièrement pour le bien de Kyana…

Il se retourna et partit d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque. Le travail arriva à détourner ses pensées pendant une petite demi-heure. Une petite demi-heure seulement avant que l'image de Kyana ne revienne hanter chacune de ses pensées. Il avait tout de même plus de concentration que ça ! Il appuya la base de ses paumes contre ses yeux, secoua la tête pour en chasser toute pensée n'ayant pas rapport avec son travail, et essaya de se remettre à son devoir d'Histoire. Peine perdue. Chaque essai était moins concluant que le précédent, et il finit par s'enfuir de la bibliothèque avec pour seule but de poser sur la papier cette image persistante de Kyana qui suçotait sa plume en cours d'Etudes des Runes.

Il adressa à peine un signe de la tête à Cathy et Lily en passant par la salle commune, et ne prêta pas attention à l'absence des garçons en surgissant dans le dortoir vide. Cela l'arrangeait plutôt, songea-t-il en sortant son carnet à dessin et ses crayons.

En un instant, il posa les premiers traits. Le portrait était tellement vivide et clair dans son esprit qu'il n'eut pas à tâtonner un seul instant. Il changea de crayon pour poser les ombres sur le visage. La lumière du local d'Etude des Runes était douce sur les traits purs de la jeune Serdaigle. Il estompa du pouce les traits d'exécution le long de le joue de Kyana avec tendresse, rougissant comme son imagination fertile pouvait produire avec précision la texture qu'aurait la peau de la jeune fille s'il avait reproduit ce geste sur le modèle de son dessin. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge dans le silence du dortoir, mais n'en dérougit pas pour autant alors qu'il affinait les jeux de la lumière sur le menton, les pommettes, le nez, le front, les paupières de Kyana. Il allait en faire de même pour les lèvres qui enserraient doucement l'extrémité de la plume, mais découvrit que sa main tremblait.

Avec un rire nerveux, il se détourna et s'occupa de la main qui tenait la plume et du cou. Il était tenté de dessiner la base du cou, ce petit creux élégant où les clavicules rencontraient le sternum, mais se trouvant à nouveau étrangement nerveux, il préférait dessiner la chemise sévère boutonnée jusqu'en haut, la cravate réglementaire sagement attachée par-dessus.

Il se vida l'esprit pour mieux remonter en quelques traits de la base de la plume à son extrémité et, maîtrisant davantage son tremblement, ombra correctement les lèvres, avant d'y passer le petit doigt pour atténuer les traits. A nouveau son imagination fournit une texture et une souplesse à ces lèvres entrouvertes, et les yeux encore vides parurent un instant animés de la joie de vivre qui faisait Kyana. Il retira rapidement le doigt et se tourna vers les cheveux. Les traits préliminaires qu'il en avait tracé coulaient comme de la soie sur les épaules et vers le dos de son dessin. Il s'appliqua à les suivre avec scrupule, mais là encore, il était difficile de ne pas s'imaginer enfouir ses propres mains dans la chevelure aux reflets nocturnes.

Il ne restait plus qu'à détailler les yeux. Ce fut la seule partie qu'il décida de faire en couleur, mais il mit du temps pour se décider sur le bleu sombre qui, à son idée, se rapprochait davantage du regard de Kyana. Le résultat final était encore au-delà de ses espoirs, mais il se retrouva incapable de poser un regard critique sur ce dessin bien particulier.

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en regardant les yeux rêveurs de son dessin. A qui Kyana rêvait-elle exactement, la plupart du temps ? Certainement pas à lui ! Il se remémora à nouveau ce garçon dont elle avait parlé.

Précautionneusement, il jeta un Sort de Conservation au dessin et le rangea avec soin, se promettant de ne laisser personne contempler celui-ci. Même s'il devait se détacher complètement de la jeune fille, ce souvenir particulier resterait à lui seul.

S'extirpant de la transe bien particulière qui l'envahissait quand il dessinait, il cligna des yeux, surpris de se retrouver tout d'un coup dans la pénombre. Le réveil à son chevet lui indiquait qu'il avait travaillé plus de deux heures. Entre temps, la luminosité s'était amoindrie, et les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque s'étaient raidis. Il se leva pour s'étirer, ranger son matériel et regarder par la fenêtre du dortoir les reflets du soleil couchant sur le lac. Un peu plus bas, deux élèves rentraient lentement d'une balade tardive.

Il avait eu l'intention de retourner au magnifique spectacle du lac illuminé, mais son regard, soudain alerte, ne quitta pas les deux élèves aux écharpes bleues. Il aurait été plutôt ironique de ne pas reconnaître les cheveux dont il venait de rêver. Mais c'était bien Kyana là en bas, avec Jasper à ses côtés. La jeune fille marchait tête basse, alors que son ami était entièrement focalisé sur elle. Il finit par lui mettre la main sur l'épaule, la faisant s'arrêter et regarder vers lui. Il dit quelques mots, serra brièvement la jeune fille dans ses bras, et ils repartirent, toujours lentement, vers les portes de chêne du château, bientôt hors de vue, laissant Remus avec le même pincement au cœur que quelques instants auparavant.

Il se retourna en se reprochant d'être jaloux, car il n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de ce sentiment. A ce moment précis, il n'aimait aucun des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Que ce soit la jalousie envers une personne sur qui il n'avait aucun droit, l'irritation contre ses amis qui devaient toujours voir l'avenir en rose, et surtout la jalousie envers la vie normale des autres, qui remontait à sa toute petite enfance et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse contre toute cette envie, espérant pouvoir la chasser par auto-dérision, mais contrairement aux autres fois, cela ne fonctionna pas. La pensée de ses parents, d'ordinaire toute-puissante pour lui rendre le sourire, n'était que d'autant plus frustrante. _Ils_ s'aimaient, et cela ne leur avait jamais rien apporté d'autre que du bonheur.

Se sentant davantage misérable à chaque seconde, il décida de voir dans la Salle Commune si les garçons étaient revenus et si les filles n'étaient pas encore couchées. Mais il n'y avait que Lily et Cathy qui discutaient à voix basse près du feu qui s'éteignait.

- Tu es encore debout ? s'étonna Lily en le voyant arriver. Ça fait si longtemps que tu es monté qu'on croyait que tu t'étais couché. Ce sont les garçons qui t'empêchent de dormir, peut-être ?

- Les garçons ? Il n'y a personne dans le dortoir.

Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés et s'entre-regardèrent.

- Ils sont montés tout à l'heure et ne sont pas revenus ! s'indigna Cathy.

- Ils ont dû prendre la cape d'invisibilité et descendre faire une bêtise pour laquelle tu leur aurais retiré des points, dit Remus en essayant de sourire à Lily.

Ça n'expliquait pas exactement pourquoi ils avaient décidé de partir sans lui, mais le jeune Lupin commençait à en avoir assez de ressentir de l'amertume pour tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et puis il n'avait pas exactement été civil avec eux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Au fait… je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi sec tout à l'heure… et hier soir aussi, commença-t-il en rougissant.

- Oui, tu t'es comporté comme un idiot, dit Cathy sans un battement de paupières.

Lily la regarda bouche bée, prête à protester, même faiblement, et Remus baissa la tête, nullement étonné de l'accusation qu'il s'était adressée à lui-même.

- Mais on va te pardonner, continua aussitôt Cathy, parce que nous aussi, on s'est comporté comme des idiots. On t'a mené une sale vie ces dernières semaines, hein ?

- Euh… pas tant que ça, défendit Remus gentiment. Je…

- Oui, tu as eu Kyana pour te tenir compagnie. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que tu en es tombé amoureux !

Les yeux bleus pâles de Cathy le fixaient avec une lueur qui n'étaient pas de la moquerie. C'était une joie sincère qui avait le don de ne pas l'irriter. Aussi, cette fois, il se contenta de rougir, de hausser les épaules, et d'accepter l'évidence. Cathy tapota le sofa entre elle et Lily.

- Viens t'asseoir et raconte-nous tout ce qui t'est arrivé pendant qu'on s'est comporté comme des idiots !

Il s'assit timidement entre les deux jeunes filles qui l'encadrèrent aussitôt chaleureusement, passant chacune un bras autour de ses épaules. Elles le laissèrent parler, la plupart du temps, et parfois l'une des deux posaient une question, ou elles se regardaient l'une l'autre avec compréhension, mais sans rien expliquer. Bien sûr, elles semblaient fortement réprouver l'attitude vers laquelle Remus s'orientait en ignorant Kyana, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent réellement protester et qu'il soit obligé de faire la sourde oreille têtue, Remus surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'était imperceptiblement entrouvert et refermé, et il ne put pas se retenir en entendant les garçons se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers l'escalier.

- C'est à cette heure-là que vous rentrez ? demanda-t-il en fixant le vide du côté où les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés.

Cathy et Lily se retournèrent à temps pour voir James Potter retirer la cape d'invisibilité et la plier soigneusement, révélant en même temps Sirius et Peter.

- Vous savez que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps ? dit Lily sévèrement.

- Tu vas nous retirer des points ? s'indigna Sirius. Tu ne nous as même pas _vus_ à proprement parler _dehors_, n'est-ce pas ? On aurait pu être dans la Salle Commune, à vous espionner, depuis plus d'une heure !

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, impuissante contre cet argument. Ce fut Cathy qui prit le relais.

- Et sans indiscrétion, vous étiez où, exactement ?

- On explorait le château pour un projet personnel, expliqua James. Très rasoir. Pas très passionnant. On a rien trouvé de nouveau.

Remus haussa les épaules devant leur regard désolé. Sa longue conversation avec Lily et Cathy lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, et il n'avait plus aucun ressentiment à avoir été laissé en dehors de cette expédition.

Son sommeil fut un peu plus profond ce soir-là que la veille, et au réveil, Remus ne se rappelait d'aucun cauchemar. Ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il n'y en avait pas eu, mais c'était déjà mieux.

Il était légèrement plus optimiste, moins aigri et moins irritable, aussi. Avec le match de Quidditch qui avait lieu le lendemain, James et Sirius pensèrent moins à taquiner Remus qu'à évaluer leurs chances de gagner. Ainsi la patience du jeune Lupin ne fut pas trop malmenée. Il y eut bien le cours de Métamorphoses et d'Etude des Moldus où, n'ayant même pas adressé un regard en direction de Kyana, ses amis l'accablèrent de reproches. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il faisait ça de gaieté de cœur ! S'ils savaient seulement toute la tentation qu'il avait de regarder à nouveau le visage dont il avait rêvé caresser les joues, les lèvres, les cheveux…

Mais jamais il ne se retourna, se répétant à lui-même que c'était pour le mieux, gardant son calme et sa patience, et, dans l'ensemble, tout se passa plutôt bien, si ce n'était qu'il se rendit encore plus misérable qu'il n'avait été la veille.

James dut le remarquer, comme il remarqua que Serena avait perdu son beau teint de méditerranéenne quelque part sous sa pâleur, alors qu'elle jouait avec la nourriture au repas de ce soir-là. Sean non plus ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

C'est ainsi que vers le dessert, il se pencha vers Lily et, assez discrètement pour ne pas être surpris par les autres préfets, lui demanda son avis.

- Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que ce serait justifié d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ce soir, pour aider les joueurs à se détendre ?

Lily passa une bonne minute à se mâchonner la lèvre, regardant alternativement James, les autres préfets, les professeurs.

- Ça dépend… est-ce que je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, répondit Sirius qui semblait plus qu'intéressé. Tu viens aussi, Remus ?

- Euh… pourquoi pas ?

Il n'était pas trop sûr, mais, après tout, cela lui changerait peut-être les idées. Peter aussi était plus que prêt, et toute l'équipe de Quidditch se montra aussi enthousiaste.

- C'est parfait ! On va aussi demander à Kyana et Jasper ! s'écria Sirius en se frottant les mains.

L'estomac de Remus lui tomba dans les talons.

Remus n'était pas exactement pressé de se lever lorsque, le repas fini, Sirius se précipita pour intercepter les Serdaigle avant qu'ils ne sortent. A vrai dire, il se serait contenté de traîner un peu en arrière pour discuter avec les membres de l'équipe, et attendre tranquillement que Sirius rapporte leur réponse. Il aurait tout le temps du monde, un peu plus tard, de trouver un moyen de s'esquiver s'il s'avérait que Kyana désirait venir.

Mais c'était sans compter James, qui prit Remus par le bras, et le força à suivre Sirius presque au pas de course. D'ailleurs, les autres Gryffondor qui devaient participer à la soirée à Pré-au-Lard les suivaient de près.

Ils parvinrent à rattraper Sirius au moment où il se penchait avec un air conspirateur vers Kyana et Jasper.

- Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard pour essayer de détendre les joueurs. Vous voulez venir ? demandait-il.

- Oh, non, merci, répondit Jasper avec une moue désolée. J'y serais bien allé mais j'ai passé trop de temps à faire et refaire la partie d'échecs avec Remus pour voir où j'ai failli à la tâche et j'ai un énorme retard dans mes travaux. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé, tu vois ?

Remus croisa brièvement le regard de Jasper, avant de regarder le sol en rougissant, tandis que Sirius exhibait une mimique désespérée.

- Mais on ne reviendra pas tard ! insista James, non sans un regard malicieux à Kyana. Le capitaine a mis le couvre-feu très tôt ! Nous serions assez mal placé pour ne pas le respecter !

Jasper déclina à nouveau, mais lui aussi regardait Kyana, qui n'avait toujours pas donné son avis sur le sujet, à part en ayant ri des pitreries de Sirius.

- J'y serais bien allée, mais je ne voudrais importuner personne avec ma présence, dit-elle quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

Remus tressaillit, jetant un coup d'œil vers Kyana, qui ne le regardait même pas. Même s'il avait été assez bête pour ne pas se sentir visé, il lui aurait fallu être aveugle. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, soit avec une expression goguenarde, soit avec un air de reproche.

- Et toc ! commenta James avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Euh… bonne soirée, ajouta précipitamment la Serdaigle avant de s'enfuir en entraînant Jasper.

Sirius lui cria qu'elle pouvait changer d'avis, mais elle était déjà presque trop loin, tant elle fuyait vite.

- C'est malin, dit-il en se retournant vers Remus, son expression faussement blessée. Tu fais fuir les amis qu'on a eu tant de mal à se faire !

Mal à l'aise et gêné, Lupin haussa les épaules, le regard détourné du côté par où Kyana avait disparu.

- Rattrape-la et dis-lui qu'elle peut venir. Finalement, je vais rester ici.

- Mais il n'en est pas question ! protesta James avec véhémence. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser te morfondre d'amour dans un dortoir désert ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire… _tout le monde_. Même la gentille Lily participa.

- Je ne me morf…

- Ça va te chanyer les idées, l'interrompit Serena. Tu es tout pâle, en ce moment.

- Mais…

- Ah, les premiers chagrins d'amour ! minauda Malicia de l'autre côté, les yeux rêveurs fixés au plafond.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Il faut une première fois à tout, taquina Cathy.

- Je ne me morfonds pas !

- Ouuuuuh, il montre les dents… C'est que ça rend irritable, les déceptions amoureuses…

Remus soupira à l'entêtement de Cathy et tenta de respirer calmement, de grandes et profondes inspirations pour ne pas céder à la tentation de s'énerver.

- Tu vois que tu as besoin de te détendre, argumenta Serena. Et si Kyana n'est pas là, qui va m'aider à ne pas stresser ?

Le jeune Lupin finit par céder. Il ne savait pas dire non. Et en particulier parce que Serena commençait à être aussi pâle que les fantômes de l'école.

Ce fut une organisation ardue que d'emmener onze élèves de différentes années à Pré-au-Lard en sortie officiellement non autorisée. La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas assez grande, et bien trop précieuse pour que son existence soit ainsi révélée à la moitié des Gryffondor. La carte était toujours en projet. Annabelle, Simon et Sean, qui étaient en troisième et deuxième année, étaient excités comme des puces : leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! James et Sirius ne se comportaient pas plus sagement, en fait, et Remus eut l'entière responsabilité de mener tout ce petit monde à l'autre bout du château sans croiser un professeur suspicieux, Rusard, ou, pire que tout, Peeves.

- Arrête donc d'être aussi inquiet, s'exclama Sirius sans discrétion après que Remus y regarda à deux fois avant de les autoriser à passer un croisement de couloirs. Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passer, on ne fait rien de mal.

- Pas encore…

- Remus a raison, dit James encore très rouge d'un récent fou rire. Si McGonagall rencontre l'équipe au complet en train de visiter les couloirs sombres, elle va piquer une crise et tous nous envoyer au lit, couvre-feu ou pas.

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à cet endroit particulier, au quatrième étage, où un vieux miroir terni, entre deux fenêtres, renvoyaient une image trouble d'un couloir mal éclairé. James et Sirius s'avancèrent pour chatouiller le vieux cadre doré. Un ricanement s'éleva, d'abord discret, puis plus haut, jusqu'à devenir grinçant. Soudain ce fut le miroir entier qui se tordait de rire, tant et si bien que l'image du petit groupe commença à se tordre. Les reflets de chaque personne semblaient sauter et danser follement, jusqu'à ce que, dans un dernier hoquet de rire, le miroir s'ouvre dans un grincement.

- Wouah… c'est effrayant ! murmura Annabelle.

James lui sourit et la fit approcher du trou béant dans le mur pour lui montrer un escalier qui semblait taillé dans l'épaisseur du mur en pierre… sauf que là où le mur aurait dû s'arrêter et donner un bon trente mètres au-dessus du parc de Poudlard, le tunnel de pierre continuait à descendre à perte de vue.

- Lumos, murmura Sirius avant d'entrer dans le tunnel, éclairant les premières marches.

- Allez, dépéchez-vous, chuchota James en aidant Annabelle à suivre Sirius. Là, si on se fait prendre, ce sera une autre histoire.

Silencieusement et en file indienne, chacun allumant sa baguette en entrant, ils se faufilèrent dans le tunnel.

La route vers Pré-au-Lard était longue, le tunnel étroit, et la lumière des baguettes loin d'être suffisante. En conséquence, quand ils parvinrent à Pré-au-Lard, en débouchant dans une petite grotte sur le flanc d'une colline toute proche, ils s'étaient tous rentré dedans, écrasé les pieds et bousculés à profusion. L'air frais qui les accueillit à la sortie leur fit le plus grand bien, et ceux qui venaient pour la première fois, du moins par ce chemin, eurent le souffle coupé. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le petit village qui rayonnait dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Ce fut à peine si Remus réalisa que le temps avait passé entre leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard et leur retour. Les trois plus jeunes avaient été tellement enthousiasmés par le village qu'ils avaient exigé une visite complète. Lily, sans vouloir refroidir leur ardeur, avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient parler de cette soirée à personne, même s'ils brûlaient d'envie de raconter à leurs amis tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Ils finirent par s'installer aux Trois Balais, où la jeune Madame Rosmerta les accueillit chaleureusement. Remus s'amusa tellement qu'il en oublia de se morfondre. James essayait de raisonner ses joueurs, de les empêcher d'abuser de Bièraubeurre, tandis que de l'autre côté, Sirius les incitait davantage.

- Mais Dzames, ce n'est que ma première Bièraubeurre ! protesta Serena.

- Alors pourquoi tu en as _dix_ verres vides devant toi ?

- Mais… mais… c'est Remus qui vient de les faire apparaître !

Il y eut un flash, et Remus baissa son appareil photo avec un petit rire.

- Qui as-tu photographi ? s'écria Cathy, de l'autre bout de la table.

- Serena l'alcoolique ! répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Lupin, sans cesser de ricaner, arma son appareil et visa cette fois Cathy et Sirius, qui reprenaient justement une conversation. Ils étaient obligés de se tenir près l'un de l'autre pour s'entendre dans le chahut, et, épaule contre épaule, se parlant alternativement tout contre l'oreille, Remus ne pouvait manquer un tel cliché.

- Je sens que je vais avoir matière à faire du chantage, confia-t-il à Serena, qui le fusillait encore du regard.

Le retour à la salle commune Gryffondor fut beaucoup plus agité, et Remus estimait que c'était une chance incroyable qu'ils n'aient pas réveillé tout le château en chemin. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas abusé de Bièraubeurre, mais la soirée les avait tous réjouis, au point qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à rester silencieux, et s'accordèrent encore un fou rire dans la Salle Commune avant de monter se coucher.

Ce fut seulement alors que Remus revint à la réalité et se rappela qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour se morfondre. Mais il haussa brièvement les épaules, rangea soigneusement son appareil photo, dont la pellicule inachevée contenait plusieurs clichés auxquels il tenait beaucoup, et se coucha avec un sourire.

Il allait attendre le lendemain pour se morfondre à nouveau.


	13. De victoires et de défaites

AN : Voilà… voilà… ou plutôt me revoil ! Je suis sortie vivante d'une longue période de révisions, d'examens, de stress et d'angoisse (c'est pas tout à fait fini, il reste à attendre les résultats et quelques détails administrativo-migrainiques… mais bon, je suis là quand même, voilà) D'ailleurs, merci aux nooombreuses personnes qui m'ont encouragée… Titou Moony… Moonytoon… Malicia Mason… Kinou… et mes plus fidèles supporters, bien sûr, Fred et George et Lunard, qui ont fait plus que n'importe qui pour me déstresser avant les examens ! J'vous aime tous ! -

Maintenant, pour répondre à certaines questions…

Ah, oui, voilà, il me semblait bien avoir vu ce genre de questions à de multiples reprises ! On me demande si ma fic miroir correspond à ce qu'imaginent Fred et George en faisant la fic originale. Réponse : oui ! C'est un miroir parfaitement officiel, homologué, triplement vérifié et relu par chacun d'entre nous (Fred, George, Lunard, mon humble moi…) avant publication. Ce qui veut dire que chaque détail est analysé, vérifié, retourné dans tous les sens pour voir s'il ne gênera pas dans l'évolution des deux fics à la fois… c'est en fait, un peu comme notre travail à deux, « Promenade avec un Loup-Garou », sauf que là, on publie séparément, et que jesuisunch'titpeuenretardvoilàvoil

Ceci répond, je crois, aux questions de Lisandra, Skyblack4 et Lily Evans 2004… et, j'en suis sûre, plein d'autres qui n'ont pas posé la question !

Youlie… j'ai pas manqué la partie de Quidditch, elle est tout simplement pas encore arrivée… mais régale-toi bien, puisqu'elle arrive ! -

Pug de Crydee : question très intéressante, oui. En fait, je suis assez contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué ce détail… (BRAVO !!!!) Oui, ce tunnel a un rapport avec la grotte du tome 4… dans mon interprétation… et il a également à voir avec celui que Fred et George mentionnent dans le tome 3, vous savez, celui qui s'est effondr ?

Et puis… ben c'est tout pour les questions… alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à dire un gros merci aux autres revieweurs qui ont pris la peine de venir dire que la fic leur plaisait ! Ça fait toujours très chaud au cœur… Merciiiiiiiiiii -

Alors, d'ici la prochaine fois… Bonne lecture !

13 – De victoires et de défaites…

Remus passa une bonne nuit… du genre de celles qui étaient plutôt rares. Il rêva que la soirée s'était prolongée et qu'il était encore en train de rire avec ses amis. Tout en sachant, dans un coin de son esprit en sommeil, que le réveil serait dur.

Il était largement au-dessous de la réalité.

Il l'avait senti venir, pourtant. Le danger avait été juste au bord de son lit, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé pour autant. Quand il entendit quelqu'un tirer les rideaux et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà trop tard.

La forme lui bondit dessus et le cloua dans ses couvertures en s'asseyant à cheval sur ses cuisses. Remus essaya de se protéger de ce que comptait faire l'attaquant, mais son corps engourdi de sommeil le trahit. Ses bras furent rapidement repoussés sur le côté, et quelque chose fut placé sur sa tête.

Puis la silhouette bondit hors du lit en poussant un cri de triomphe. Remus bondit peu après, prêt à se défendre ou se venger, cette fois mieux réveillé, pour découvrir que Sirius faisait une petite danse de la victoire au milieu du dortoir.

Il mit du temps à comprendre à quoi avait rimé ce manège. Puis il se rappela la chose sur sa tête et leva une main pour la tâter. C'était une sorte de… de… de cerceau sur lequel se dressaient deux petits ressorts, et au bout de ses ressorts… des objets qu'il avait du mal à identifier…

Il regarda Peter qui, assis sur son lit, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans se soucier de Sirius qui lui installait à son tour le cerceau. S'ils avaient le même, et Remus n'en doutait pas, alors c'était deux petits « G » rouge et or qui se balançaient désormais au sommet de son crâne.

- Alors, comment tu trouves ? demanda jovialement Sirius.

- Absolument atroce, et si tu crois que je vais aller au match avec… cette… cette chose !

Voulant joindre le geste à la parole, il tenta d'enlever l'objet dont il était question. Il aurait dû connaître Sirius mieux que ça.

- Tu l'as coll ?

- Bien sûr ! Je savais bien que tu refuserais autrement !

- Quel Sort ?

- Glu Perpétuelle.

- _QUOI_ ??

- Je plaisante… mais si tu crois que je vais te le dire…

Remus fusilla Sirius du regard.

- Et attends, continua celui-ci en ne prenant apparemment aucun compte de l'humeur de son ami. Je vous ai réservé une autre surprise, mais il va falloir que tu t'habilles d'abord.

- Où est James ?

- Dans la salle commune, il commence à être nerveux.

- À cause du match ?

- Non, à cause du discours d'encouragement qu'il va devoir faire à son équipe en tant que capitaine.

- Oh.

- Ça va, Peter, ça tient bien, l ?

- Uh ?

Ce ne fut pas sans pester maintes fois contre la stupidité de Sirius que le jeune Lupin s'habilla. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça de s'habiller sans accrocher ses vêtements sur les encombrantes antennes. Peter lui-même regarda Remus se débattre et hésita longtemps avant de s'y essayer à son tour.

La seule petite satisfaction que Remus obtint ce matin-là, ce fut de descendre dans la Salle Commune et d'y trouver un Sirius fumant… littéralement. Il se tenait le postérieur en sautillant un peu partout et en poussant des cris de douleur. Lily fumait aussi, de manière plus imagée, assise dans un fauteuil, bras croisés et baguette à la main. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été assez rapide, cependant : la « chose » était bel et bien fixée sur sa tête à elle aussi.

- Elle m'a brûlé les fesses ! gémit Sirius en passant devant lui.

- Et tu l'as bien mérit ! répondit Lily avec un air assassin. Bonjour, Remus.

- Bonjour, Lily Jolie. Où est James ?

- Il est parti déjeuner avec toute l'équipe…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'aider ? Ça brûle !

- Je pensais que tu avais l'habitude d'avoir le feu aux fesses.

Remus consentit enfin à accorder à Sirius le contre-sort à la brûlure que lui avait infligée Lily, mais le regretta presque immédiatement. Ayant cessé de sautiller partout, il put revenir tranquillement à son sac pour en sortir une flopée de petits objets rouge et or. Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard appréhensif.

- Ceci vient compléter votre équipement de fervent supporter Gryffondor !

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit Lily.

- Oh, allez… vous êtes déjà ridicules ! Quelle importance que ce soit un peu plus ou un peu moins ?

- Je me disais justement qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'un supplément de ridicule, argumenta Remus.

- Ah… de ce point de vue l

- Et pourquoi tu ne les porterais pas toi-même, hein ?

- Parce que McGonagall m'a promis de me transformer en siège de toilette si je le faisais. Il paraît qu'un commentateur ne doit pas être partial envers une équipe.

- Quelle importance pour un peu plus ou un peu moins de partialit ? plaisanta Remus en singeant la remarque de Sirius.

Lily et Remus se battirent vaillamment, mais Sirius finit par leur coller des dizaines de petits G partout sur les vêtements. Ils ressemblaient, selon eux, à des clowns en entrant dans la Grande Salle ainsi accoutrés. Peter avait reçu le même traitement, mais comme il se réveillait tout juste en voyant les tables chargées de nourriture, il s'aperçut – un peu tard – de l'étendue du désastre. Tous les élèves de l'école présents les regardaient et riaient. Les rires des Gryffondor n'étaient évidemment pas les mêmes que ceux des Serpentard, mais peu importait… ils _riaient_.

Remus fixa attentivement ses chaussures et marcha tout droit jusqu'à l'endroit où l'équipe s'était assise pour déjeuner.

- C'est gentil de nous encourager aussi… visiblement, dit James en regardant arriver ses amis. Mais… ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant, vous savez ?

- Tu peux dire ça à Sirius, grommela Remus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Tu n'aimes pas, James ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Euh… si, si…

James faisait son possible pour ne pas rire et blesser ses amis, mais il ne voulait apparemment pas vexer Sirius non plus.

- C'est très… joli… on les verra de loin !

- C'est fait exprès ! claironna Sirius en s'attirant les regards noirs des personnes concernées.

Cette fois, James sembla vraiment sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais, avec tact et subtilité, il se tourna vers Serena pour lui faire manger une autre bouchée de son petit déjeuner. Sirius lui-même, sentant qu'il était en sérieux danger de mort, ne dit plus rien sur le sujet et se servit copieusement à manger.

Parmi les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, les plus jeunes semblaient tous terrorisés. Ils semblaient avoir vu un troll…

- Ne vous en faites pas, assurait James gentiment. Tout va bien se passer. Quand vous serez sur vos balais, ça ira mieux…

- Mais il faut manger d'abord, continuait Malicia. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez dans les pommes pendant le match…

- Et surtout, quand vous passerez à côté de la table de Serpentard, enjambez toutes les jambes qui dépassent… oui, vous verrez, il y en a plus qu'on ne le penserait…

Le conseil de Cathy leur fit ouvrir de grands yeux mais ils n'y répondirent rien. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop stressés pour pouvoir parler.

Pendant ce temps, Lily tirait discrètement sur l'ornement qu'elle portait sur la tête avec l'espoir secret de l'en déloger. Elle essaya même quelques sorts mais n'arriva qu'à faire roussir l'extrémité de ses cheveux.

- Ne te brûle pas les cheveux, Lily Jolie, lui glissa Sirius.

Elle lui répondit quelque chose que Mme Evans aurait été indignée d'entendre dans la bouche de sa propre fille, mais fort heureusement, la remarque fut noyée dans le bruit des chaises qui raclaient le sol. L'équipe avait décidé de partir se préparer.

- A tout à l'heure, alors ! dit Remus à Cathy, qui était juste à côté de lui. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat des entraînements intensifs…

Cathy éclata de rire et, sans prévenir, fit siffler sa batte juste au-dessus de sa tête pour agiter les petits « G » sur ressort. Remus n'avait pas même eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt. White fit un grand geste théâtral en s'éloignant avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Tu vas voir, mon cher, ma batte a repris du service !

Sauf que le geste théâtral en question se dirigeait droit vers quelqu'un qui s'était levé de la table des Serdaigle… et Cathy ne regardait pas…

- CATHY !

C'était en pure perte que Remus criait : la jeune batteuse ne pouvait plus arrêter son geste, et le lourd instrument d'ébène allait frapper de plein fouet une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Kyana !

Bien qu'il fut conscient de ne jamais pouvoir arriver à temps, il bondit sur ses pieds si brusquement que sa chaise en vacilla dangereusement. Cependant, la jeune Wald, sans doute alertée par le cri, plongeait pour éviter la batte et saisissait le bras de la batteuse dans le même mouvement. Remus se rassit brutalement, le cœur encore battant et la respiration haletante, ignorant les petits ressorts qui se balançaient joyeusement.

- Holà, je ne pensais pas que ta promesse de ne plus me faire peur sous-entendait que tu allais me taper dessus ! protesta Kyana.

Quelques rires soulagés s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Remus ne riait pas du tout, mais fixait son assiette en essayant de ne pas être trop traumatisé. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, puisque que Cathy n'en pouvait plus de s'excuser. La principale concernée, au contraire, se remettait plutôt bien… elle discutait avec James et Serena…

- Remus ? Remus, tu es toujours avec nous ?

- Hein ?

Il reporta son attention sur Lily et Sirius en face de lui, qui le regardaient avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me sembles distrait, ces temps-ci, dit Sirius.

- Pas du tout… je… Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé un surnom à Serena ?

Sirius éclata de rire, les yeux pétillants. En tant que commentateur des matchs, il lui revenait l'honneur de baptiser les attrapeurs des différentes équipes. Tous les attrapeurs n'avaient pas eu droit à ce baptême, en fait. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à tous les laisser dans l'ignorance en ce qui concernait Serena. Il avait l'air de préparer une surprise.

- Je ne te laisserai pas détourner la conversation aussi facilement, Lunard.

Ceci dit, Sirius se leva et s'échappa pour se diriger droit sur Kyana, qu'il commença à affubler de ses décorations ridicules. Remus s'appliqua à détourner les yeux.

Peter se pencha vers Lily.

- Tu as trouvé un sort pour t'en débarrasser ? demanda-t-il en agitant ses petits « G » sur ressort.

- Non, je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas effectivement un sort de Glu Perpétuelle.

- Mais il ne peut pas faire ça ! s'horrifia Remus. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec ça sur le crâne !

Peter, qui commençait à paniquer, essaya vainement d'ôter l'horrible coiffure à mains nues, ne parvenant qu'à s'arracher quelques touffes de cheveux.

- Je vais le trucider, cet idiot de première classe ! gronda Remus en voyant que Sirius posait maintenant le cerceau sur la tête d'une Kyana qui ne savait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Je vais le déchiqueter petit bout par petit bout, un centième de millimètre à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce !

Peut-être que Sirius avait entendu les dernières paroles de Remus, mais il s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle, sans doute pour se préparer au match, laissant Kyana tirer désespérément sur son cerceau.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Kyana. J'ai essayé pendant quinze minutes et j'ai seulement failli me scalper, soupira Lily en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Remus se leva à son tour, tirant de manière distraite sur les petits G dorés collés à sa cape. Ceux-là aussi étaient solidement attachés.

- Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien, Kyana, taquinait Edward.

- Ce type est vraiment bête, dit la jeune Wald en éclatant de rire.

- Il faut au moins lui donner le crédit d'être quelqu'un de franchement imaginatif, défendit Peter en se levant à son tour.

- Il l'est un peu trop, dit Lily.

- Sirius Black est complètement idiot, si vous voulez mon avis ! lança April sans la moindre pointe d'humour, avant de décamper, le nez en l'air, Thomas sur ses talons.

Les Gryffondor les regardèrent partir en ouvrant de grands yeux, trop étonnés de cet accès de colère pour s'en offusquer tout de suite. Pour sa part, Remus se sentait davantage gênés pour les Serdaigle qui restaient, très rouges, mal à l'aise et honteux du comportement de leurs camarades.

- Comme si on le voulait, son avis, grogna Edward alors qu'ils repartaient tous vers le grand hall.

- Bah, Sirius ne peut pas faire l'unanimité partout, observa Lily.

- Oh, là n'est pas la question, dit Bridget. C'est que, tu vois, April aurait un peu trop aimé être à la place de Kyana.

- Ah je vois. Le charme de Sirius a encore frappé, dit Lily.

- Ben, Brookes devrait faire attention parce que Cathy aussi pourrait frapper…

Ils rirent de la dernière remarque de Peter, qui, finalement, savait jouer de ses antennes à des effets comiques, et continuèrent leur chemin vers le stade.

S'apercevant que leurs amis avaient adopté les Gryffondor, Thomas et April décidèrent de faire bande à part, et s'éloignèrent avec mépris, laissant le petit groupe de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor encore davantage gênés et excédés.

- Désolé de les avoir éloignés, dit Remus en les regardant partir.

- Dans des moments comme celui-là, ça nous arrange, ragea Edward.

- On allait se balader avant le match, vous voulez venir avec nous ? proposa gentiment Jasper.

Les Gryffondor acceptèrent avec joie cette proposition et les Serdaigle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le parc, consentirent à développer les raisons de l'étrange attitude de leurs deux amis.

- Sirius vient en tête de la haine d'April et Thomas. April parce qu'elle a le béguin pour lui et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle, expliquait Jasper.

- Comme beaucoup de filles, remarqua Lily en riant. Sirius a un goût exclusif.

- Certes… et Thomas le déteste parce qu'il fait du charme à Kyana. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça l'embête tant que ça puisque dans l'étrange cerveau de Thomas Kelsey, Kyana et lui sont destinés l'un à l'autre !

Remus essaya d'ignorer la jalousie qui se réveilla sans prévenir au creux de son estomac. Il fallait qu'il se raisonne un peu, bon sang ! Si Thomas appréciait Kyana, et que la réciproque était vraie, alors il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire !

Il s'efforça de sourire, mais les muscles dans ses joues ne voulaient pas obéir.

- Alors tu es déjà fiancée, Kyana ? plaisanta Peter.

- Hey, Pettigrew, te mêle pas de ça, répliqua-t-elle férocement.

- Elle le critique toujours, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, elle rêve de lui à toutes les nuits.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles ! protesta Kyana en tournant un regard meurtrier vers Briget.

- C'est vrai qu'on l'entend souvent murmurer « Oh… Thomas… » dans son sommeil, ajouta Faith avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Remus se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de garder un visage impassible. Il avait un goût amer à l'arrière de la gorge qui lui donnait envie de grimacer, et qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque tous les autres s'accordèrent pour tirer un portrait peu ragoûtant de Thomas. Il n'était pas sûr d'être excédé par le fait qu'ils s'acharnaient sur quelqu'un qui n'était même pas là, ou par la défense véhémente de Thomas que Kyana leur opposait. Heureusement qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc et qu'il pouvait faire semblant d'observer la forêt, le lac, la cabane du garde-ch…

- Tu imagines, Kyana, qu'un jour, tu auras une grande robe blanche et que tu te tiendras à côté de lui, disait Peter. Tu vas le regarder droit dans ses petits yeux brun terre et tu diras « oui, je le veux ! ».

- Ça devient franchement ridicule, coupa Remus.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tenir sa langue. Tout le monde le regardait, avec des expressions qui allaient de la plus intense satisfaction de l'avoir fait réagir, à la surprise la plus totale, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu un ton bien trop sec pour être innocent.

- Je veux dire… ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de lui, se reprit-il en rougissant.

S'il devait en juger par la compréhension qui s'affichait désormais sur les visages des Serdaigle, il n'avait pas arrangé son cas.

Il retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, le moral au plus bas et exaspéré au plus haut point, pas vraiment arrangé par le fait qu'il y avait toujours deux petits ressorts qui s'agitaient sur sa tête. Ayant obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, les autres avaient changé de sujet de conversation, et ils se rapprochaient lentement du stade, comme les quelques élèves fanatiques qui venaient du château pour avoir les meilleures places dans les gradins.

Remus fut plutôt soulagé quand ils se séparèrent des Serdaigle à l'entrée du terrain. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, en fait, car aussitôt qu'ils furent assis au milieu des Gryffondor, Lily se tourna vers lui avec un regard plein de reproches.

- Tu n'as pas encore parlé à Kyana, alors ?

- De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? dit Remus en haussant les épaules, adressant un signe de la main à Sirius, qui, sur son siège de commentateur, n'allait pas tarder à faire l'ouverture du match, maintenant que tout le monde était installé.

- Mais… protesta Lily.

- Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue au match Gryffondor Vs Serpentard ! interrompit la voix magiquement amplifiée de leur ami. Je me nomme Sirius Black et je serais votre hôte pour la journée.

Remus fit un sourire faussement désolé à Lily et se pencha pour regarder entrer sur le terrain les joueurs de Serpentard, que Sirius présentait au fur et à mesure. À côté d'eux, deux élèves de septième année discutaient de l'Attrapeur Serpentard et des chances qu'avait leur « arme secrète », Serena, de la battre.

Mais c'était le tour de l'autre équipe, maintenant, et Sirius s'était animé, ainsi que les réprimandes de McGonagall.

- L'excellente et prodigieuse Malicia Lafleur ! Suivie de la toute jeune et fraîche Annabelle Grandpré, vouée à de grands exploits !

- Black…

- Et maintenant, le très talentueux, l'extraordinaire, notre héros à tous…

- BLACK !

- JAAAAAAAMES POTTER ! Et voici les Batteurs ! Tout d'abord le jeune et solide Sean Pearson ! Suivi de celle qui est aussi talentueuse que ravissante…

- BLACK ! CA SUFFIT !

- CATHERINE WHITE !

Remus et Lily échangèrent un sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur la Batteuse, qui levait justement un sourcil en direction de Sirius.

Quant au professeur McGonagall, on commençait à se demander pourquoi elle continuait à s'acharner alors que le jeune Black l'écoutait à peine.

- Black, ça commence à bien faire !

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits, Professeur ! Vous me faites peur quand vous grognez… Enfin bref, la dernière et non la moindre. Le dernier petit bijou de l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'étonnante et vive Serena « Speedy » Gonzales !

Lily, Peter et Remus éclatèrent de rire avec la plupart des élèves issus de familles moldues. La plupart des Serpentard regardaient partout autour d'eux, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Pour sa part, Remus ne connaissait le dessin animé moldu « Speedy Gonzales » que parce que Lily leur avait beaucoup parlé des dessins animés et qu'elle leur en avait montré, en vacances. James et Cathy, sur le terrain, riaient également, et Serena, bien que nerveuse, semblait plutôt fière.

Mais il fallut reprendre son sérieux. Les équipes se mettaient en place pour le début du match. Remus, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur les équipes réunies en deux demi-cercles, aperçut en face de lui, dans les gradins, des décorations aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il manqua ainsi les deux capitaines qui se serraient la main, mais qu'importait ? Il pouvait observer Kyana tout à loisir, sans être inquiété.

Sauf lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et rencontra son regard. Est-ce qu'elle le voyait ? Il n'en était pas très sûr… le terrain était plutôt large. Juste au moment où il décidait que son regard était trop fixe pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, un coup de sifflet retentit, et ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur le match. Remus se sentait un peu coupable de se laisser distraire, alors que c'était sans doute le match le plus important pour James, en tant que Capitaine…

Le jeune Capitaine avait littéralement bondit sur le Souaffle, et s'était faufilé entre deux Serpentard aux larges épaules, qui l'auraient écrasé s'il n'avait pas été aussi vif. Les deux autres Poursuiveuses le suivirent, et ils se mirent à échanger les passes à une telle vitesse qu'il était difficile de les suivre. Sirius n'arrivait plus qu'à prononcer les noms des joueurs en possession du Souaffle pour tout commentaire. Le premier but pour Gryffondor fut marqué l'instant d'après.

Ce fut un soulèvement dans les trois quarts des gradins, et des acclamations pour Annabelle, qui semblait très impressionnée de cette ovation. Sirius hurlait de bonheur dans le porte-voix, les Gryffondor hurlaient, et le tintamarre ne cessa vraiment que lorsque le Souaffle fut remis en jeu entre les mains des Serpentard.

Il se révéla vite que James avait pris au sérieux son rôle de Capitaine. Son équipe était vive, bien coordonnée, et efficace. Quand les Serpentard se rendirent compte de cela, ils jouèrent la seule carte qu'ils connaissaient : la tricherie.

En moins de cinq minutes, le jeu prit une tournure catastrophique. Lily avait agrippé le bras de Remus au moment où James avait manqué de peu se faire jeter à bas de son balai, et depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus. Il manquait de la circulation dans la main de Remus.

Plus le match avançait, cependant, plus Remus avait tendance à se laisser distraire. Il y avait la jeune fille, en face, qu'il n'osait presque plus regarder… mais même s'il détournait les yeux, il semblait encore y avoir son image entre lui et ce qui se passait dans le match. Il ne vit pas vraiment lorsque Cathy perdit son sang-froid au point de prendre volontairement la tête d'un Serpentard pour un Cognard, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua que Lily avait enfoui la tête dans ses mains avec un soupir désespéré.

Distrait, il ne réagit pas au magnifique fiasco du penalty des Serpentard qui s'ensuivit. Il aurait bien voulu encore pouvoir être laissé à ses pensées, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas spécialement joyeuses.

Mais Lily venait de serrer son bras davantage.

- Oh ! Regarde, Remus, regarde ! Est-ce que tu crois… ?

- Oui, elle l'a vu ! répondit Peter de l'autre côté de Lily avec un cri extatique.

Là-bas, Serena plongeait dans l'action de la partie comme si elle avait décidé de jouer le Cognard humain. Elle semblait voler au suicide, filant, zigzaguant entre les joueurs comme s'ils n'étaient pas là… la main de Remus était toute engourdie, crispée sur le bord des gradins.

- Le Vif d'Or est encore loin, pourtant, s'égosillait Sirius. Allarache vient juste de s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe ! Le Vif a changé de direction, vous l'avez vu ? Et Speedy… gauche… droite… elle a manqué de peu d'entrer en collision avec Adams, et puis White, et puis… non, mais regardez comme elle vole ! MAIS REGARDEZ-LA !

Le conseil de Sirius semblait superflu, puisque tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune Attrapeuse. Derrière elle, Allarache, qui ne semblait pas avoir vu le Vif, mais refusait d'être laissée en reste, suivait comme elle pouvait… pas assez vite.

Lily poussa un cri lorsque Serena vira brusquement, plongeant avec une telle accélération qu'elle semblait tomber comme une pierre. Lâchant enfin Remus, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et suivit l'Espagnole des yeux… Espagnole qui remontait bientôt, Vif au poing et poing brandi, sous un tonnerre d'acclamations. Sirius avait du mal à faire entendre le score final au-dessus des cris de joie. James avait rejoint Serena et la serrait dans ses bras à lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête.

Dans le chaos qui suivit, il fut difficile de se rappeler comment les spectateurs Gryffondor étaient descendus sur le terrain pour porter en triomphe l'équipe qui redescendait lentement d'une longue étreinte aérienne.

James avait des larmes de joie dans les yeux, et même McGonagall semblait un tant soit peu émue.

- Deux ans que nous n'avions pas gagné de match, répétait-elle avec un sourire qui avait encore du mal à y croire.

La foule en folie des Gryffondor qui ne cessaient de s'étreindre les uns les autres ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment plantée au beau milieu du terrain. Ils commencèrent lentement à revenir vers le château, avec la promesse d'une belle et longue fête de célébration devant eux. Ce fut une cohue assez indescriptible à l'entrée du château. Chaque Gryffondor voulait encore féliciter Serena, en y allant d'une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule ou en lui serrant la main, de sorte qu'il était bien difficile de faire progresser cette masse mouvante centrée sur le cœur de l'équipe.

L'agitation était telle que Sirius n'entendit même pas la personne qui, en dehors de tout ça, hurlait désespérément son nom. Remus, au contraire, l'entendit très bien. Pas particulièrement à cause de son ouïe exceptionnelle, non. Mais c'était la voix de Kyana… Kyana qui devait appeler Sirius pour qu'il lui enlève ses ridicules antennes…

Cela prit un moment, cependant, pour qu'il arrive à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Sirius et qu'il attrape celui-ci par le col pour le faire revenir sur ses pas.

- Hey, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ?

- Où vous allez ? demanda James, qui les suivit à son tour.

Finalement, une bonne partie des Gryffondor rebroussa chemin, ce qui provoqua un mouvement inverse dans la masse.

- Commencez la fête sans nous ! lançait James par-dessus son épaule. On vous rejoindra ! Remus, on va o ?

Le dimanche soir, le pauvre Lupin s'étala sur son lit, pour une fois pas mécontent que le week-end s'achève. Il avait besoin… il avait besoin d'une bonne journée de cours, de devoirs, quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit, et surtout, surtout… une bonne excuse pour éviter Kyana et se distraire de son image.

Si seulement ses amis s'étaient contentés de le poursuivre d'interrogations et de reproches concernant sa nouvelle attitude vis à vis de la Serdaigle… cela, il pouvait aisément esquiver, il commençait à bien manier l'art du changement de conversation.

Mais ce fut bien autre chose lorsque Sirius décida de kidnapper Kyana et de l'emmener au QG… surtout lorsque cette excursion se transforma en une fuite désespérée dans Poudlard pour échapper à Rusard et Spite.

Remus voulait bien admettre qu'il était le seul à avoir pris la décision d'ignorer la Serdaigle. Il voulait bien admettre que les autres aient envie de voir Kyana, qu'elle restait leur amie, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'influer sur leurs choix à eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient tous amoureux d'elle. Mais ce qu'il estimait comme totalement injuste, c'était qu'ils l'aient emmené de force avec eux.

Il avait d'abord cru à une expédition habituelle des Maraudeurs pour poser des pétards du côté de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils comptaient ensuite capturer Kyana pour l'emmener au QG, Cathy avait eu la cruauté de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle lui avait enfoncé la baguette dans le dos et l'avait menacé d'un mauvais sort jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Kyana.

Et alors, plus question de s'enfuir. Ou du moins, plus de la Serdaigle. Spite et Rusard étaient bien plus terrifiants.

Une autre chose terrifiante était les machiavéliques talents cachés de Kyana. Qui aurait cru qu'une aussi sage jeune fille, même après avoir reçu des cours de James, Cathy et Sirius, aurait pu mentir avec une telle perfection ? Et un don de pickpocket ! Elle avait mis les mains dans les poches de Remus, et il ne l'avait pas senti ! C'était peut-être qu'il était obnubilé par son odeur, si proche, blottie contre lui.

Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Ce genre de souvenir n'était pas pour lui faciliter la vie. Celui-ci, et celui où il l'aidait à monter et à descendre de la tête du cyclope. Il l'avait tenue contre lui – en tout bien et tout honneur – il l'avait réceptionnée, il avait posé les mains sur ses hanches, été à nouveau submergé par la fragrance d'amande douce… Il tenait l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, maintenant, comme s'il voulait étouffer ces pensées…

Et puis il y avait eu l'araignée ! Comment continuer à ignorer quelqu'un sans se sentir coupable quand ce quelqu'un vous avait sauvé d'une monstrueuse araignée ?

Voilà. Pour toutes ces raisons – pickpocket, dompteuse d'araignées, étonnante menteuse – Kyana avait été faite Maraudeuse. Et cela n'allait pas du tout arranger la vie de Remus…

Il se réveilla le lundi matin exactement dans la même position. D'ailleurs, il devait se rappeler de ne plus s'endormir avec un oreiller sur la tête… il avait mal dormi. A ressasser tous ses sentiments contradictoires, il avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement moral. Tout y était passé. Son adoration pour Kyana… son admiration pour Kyana… sa jalousie pour tout ce qui approchait Kyana… la manière dont s'envolait tout son bon sens quand il voyait Kyana…

Enfin bon, il n'allait pas recommencer maintenant, si ? Il y avait des cours qui l'attendaient ! Il était temps de s'habiller…

- Remus… il est encore trop tôt…

Remus tourna la tête vers le lit de Sirius, d'où était venu le grognement.

- Mais non, fainéant ! On a juste une heure pour manger avant le premier cours.

- Une demi-heure suffirait… à moins que tu aies décidé de parler à Kyana ?

- Et t'excuser pour ton attitude, compléta James en émergeant également.

- Réflexion faite… vous avez raison, continuez à dormir.

Il envoya ses oreillers sur les visages endormis de ses deux amis et sortit du dortoir en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

Cathy et Lily, qui étaient plus raisonnables quant à l'heure du lever, le rejoignirent dans la salle commune, et ils descendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle. Remus prit soin de ne pas même jeter un œil à la table des Serdaigle et de s'asseoir dos à eux.

- Tu comptes t'excuser à Kyana ? demanda gentiment Lily.

Le jus de citrouille coula à côté du verre de Remus, trempant la nappe blanche. Il regarda Lily bouche bée, pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendue.

- Quoi ?

- Ce serait la moindre des choses ! Tu ne lui as pas adressé un mot hier, ni avant-hier, d'ailleurs.

- Si, j'ai dit…

- Tu ne lui as même pas dit merci ! Elle a quand même sauvé ta peau… tu imagines un peu ce que Spite t'aurait fait s'il t'avait pris avec les pétards dans tes poches ?

Remus fit une moue boudeuse, ennuyé que Lily lui fasse la morale. Elle le blâmait, mais elle ne comprenait pas que c'était dans l'intérêt de Kyana… réellement. Et voilà que Cathy semblait vouloir s'y mettre à son tour.

- C'est vrai que…

- Ça suffit ! trancha Remus. J'apprécierais fortement qu'on change de conversation.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ton avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et même Cathy n'insista pas.

Personne n'insista, d'ailleurs… du moins pendant les premiers cours de la matinée. Le cours d'Etude des Moldus fut une toute autre affaire. Remus se sentit coupable de s'asseoir entre James et Sirius, alors qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à côté de Kyana dans ce cours, pendant que ses amis se menaient une guerre sans merci. Il résista même à la tentation de se retourner. Il était tellement focalisé sur ses dernières prises de notes qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent ses deux voisins.

A la fin du cours, il rangea rapidement ses livres, ses parchemins et ses plumes, et comptaient s'éclipser au plus vite, mais Sirius le rattrapa par le col dans le couloir. Il se retourna pour protester, mais ses mots restèrent en suspens sur ses lèvres quand il vit le regard que lui adressait le jeune Black. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami avec cette expression, c'était en face de Rogue… ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

- Tu n'attends pas Kyana avec nous ?

- Je… si, si, bien sûr.

Comme s'il pouvait faire une autre réponse ! Même sa propre conscience le titillait. Aussitôt, Sirius changea complètement d'expression se tourna vers la porte du local avec un grand sourire juste à temps pour accueillir une Kyana qui avait également l'air grognon.

- Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, petite fille…

- Ça va… je suis simplement de mauvaise humeur, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- De mauvaise humeur ? s'étonna James. Toi ? Ben ça…

- Ça ne te va pas bien, la colère, continua Sirius. Tu es toujours aussi jolie mais ton sourire te va mieux. N'est-ce pas James ?

- Tout à fait ! Ça fait étrange de ne plus avoir de petit rayon de soleil qui gambade à côté de nous.

La mauvaise humeur de Kyana fondit comme de la neige sous un soleil d'août. Remus se laissa presque aller à faire un sourire attendri en la voyant éclater de rire. C'était comme ça qu'opérait la magie Black & Potter… Heureusement que Kyana était assez intelligente pour ne pas prendre ça pour du flirt… pas comme la dizaine de filles qu'ils croisèrent et qui jetaient à la Serdaigle des regards meurtriers.

Remus découvrit que les cours, finalement, ne l'aidaient pas à se changer les idées… mais c'était peut-être aussi que le premier cours de l'après-midi était Histoire de la Magie. Il y avait au moins un point positif : pendant que le professeur débitait sa leçon, les autres étaient trop occupés à faire des bêtises pour le persécuter. Ils lui avaient envoyé des dizaines de petits bouts de parchemin soigneusement pliés que Remus mettait dans sa trousse sans les lire, et avaient abandonné.

Jusqu'à la fin des cours.

A peine furent-ils installés dans la Salle Commune que les petits bouts de parchemin furent remplacés par des questions qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer.

- Mais enfin, ça commence à devenir stupide, cette conduite, tu ne crois pas ? demandait Cathy.

- C'est vrai… et ne dis pas encore que c'est pour la protéger ! Ça ne posait pourtant aucun problème tant qu'elle était ton amie…

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais des sentiments ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas lui sauter dessus et la mordre si tu lui adresses la parole !

Cela faisait un moment que ce ping-pong durait entre Cathy et Sirius. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de leurs commentaires. Ils maintenaient l'attention de Remus en lui piquant à tour de rôle ses livres, ses plumes, son encre, son devoir de Métamorphoses à peine commencé.

- Je dois finir ce devoir… Cathy, si tu transformes ce que j'ai écrit, je t'écorcherais vive !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'interdis de tomber amoureux, d'ailleurs, vous seriez tellement mignons…

- La ferme, Sirius ! Et rend-moi cette plume…

- Alors explique-nous pourquoi !

- Nooooooooon ! C'est… c'est trop compliqu !

Excédé, il se leva soudain, attira toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se prépara à partir.

- Hey, où tu vas ?

- Me trouver un coin tranquille pour terminer mes devoirs ! Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini tout ce que j'ai à faire ! Vous êtes des plaies ambulantes, voil !

- Oh, mais c'est pas très gentil, dit Cathy avec une moue triste. Allez, avoue qu'on va te manquer.

Remus claqua le portrait de la Salle Commune pour toute réponse.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire, plus tard, qu'il était parvenu à achever correctement tout son travail. Mais en fait, tout était bâclé, fait à la va-vite, et il n'était même pas sûr que tout fut correct. Il était en train de réécrire une bonne partie de l'Histoire de la Magie quand trois coups discrets à la porte du local désaffecté le firent sursauter.

Il ne pensait pourtant pas que quelqu'un viendrait le trouver dans cet endroit… à moins que les Maraudeurs tiennent vraiment à l'embêter en amenant Kyana. Mais non… c'était Jasper Cohen qui attendait sagement derrière la porte.

- Euh… salut ?

- Salut ! Je me disais que tu ne me refuserais pas une revanche, dit le Serdaigle en montrant un jeu d'échec qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Oh… euh…

- A moins que je ne te dérange ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, j'avais fini, de toute façon.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Jasper, agitant sa baguette vers la table pour que toutes ses affaires se rangent toutes seules. Un peu gêné, il fit avancer une chaise supplémentaire jusqu'à la table où Jasper installait déjà l'échiquier, et observa le garçon en face de lui. Le Serdaigle semblait légèrement tendu sous son apparence dégagée, comme s'il y avait un soupçon de colère dans son humeur paisible.

- Comment tu as su où me trouver ? demanda Remus alors qu'ils jouaient rapidement les premiers mouvements de la partie.

- Oh… Kyana m'avait parlé de cette salle. Et je suis déjà venu… jeudi dernier.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Kyana t'avait attendu pour vos séances de travail pour les BUSEs.

Remus fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire. Jeudi… oui, il était parti travailler à la bibliothèque, incapable de faire face à la jeune fille.

Il joua distraitement son fou, sentant le regard de Jasper posé sur lui. Sa culpabilité recommençait à le ronger. Oui, il avait sciemment abandonné Kyana. Que pouvait bien penser Jasper à ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il attendait, peut-être, une explication ? Dans le doute, Remus essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu alors que le silence se prolongeait.

- En fait, dit finalement son adversaire en jouant son propre coup, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ma revanche que je suis venu. Je voulais discuter un peu.

Remus continua à se taire, fixant obstinément le jeu. Il avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette visite impromptue.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé… je crois que j'ai oublié que je devais retrouver Kyana, jeudi.

Et il joua son coup, espérant que la menace directe et désespérée qu'il infligeait au fou noir de son adversaire le distrairait de la conversation.

Mais au contraire, Jasper se désintéressa totalement du jeu et, posant les coudes sur la table, se pencha vers lui. Encore une fois, Remus ne leva pas les yeux.

- Je vais te dire, Remus, ce que tout le monde est en droit de penser et ce qui, par la même occasion, me donnerait une bonne raison de te mettre mon poing à la figure.

Lupin leva vivement le regard pour fixer les yeux gris de Jasper. Il y vit la colère qu'il avait déjà soupçonnée plus tôt, et quelque chose d'autre qui ne collait pas du tout avec.

- Voilà ce que je pourrais croire d'après les évènements récents, commença Cohen en jouant son coup. Il y a quelque temps, tes amis commencent à se disputer… c'est une grosse dispute à laquelle tu ne veux pas participer, et comme tu ne prends pas parti, tu te retrouves plutôt seul… heureusement qu'il y a Kyana pour te tenir compagnie pendant le temps de cette petite guéguerre. Seulement voilà, il finit par y avoir réconciliation. Il est alors temps de lâcher cette amie bouche-trou, qui a été bien gentille d'être là quand tu en avais besoin, mais qui peut maintenant retourner d'où elle venait avant.

Remus renonça à jouer son coup. Ou plutôt, il avait lâché son cavalier en plein milieu de son mouvement et regardait Jasper bouche bée, la main encore levée au-dessus de la pièce qui se plaignait de mauvais traitements.

Les évènements des derniers jours défilaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux et lui confirmaient que oui, les gens pouvaient interpréter les choses de cette façon… Mais ce n'était pas la vérit ! C'était entièrement faux ! Il n'avait jamais voulu, il n'avait jamais envisagé Kyana comme une amie de rechange !

Bougonnant toujours, le cavalier se plaça tout seul sur la case que Remus lui avait désignée, et Jasper continua sur sa lancée.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse souffrir mes amis, Kyana en particulier. Tu comprends pourquoi j'aurais tous les droits d'être en colère contre toi ?

Un fou que Remus n'avait pas vu vint abattre son cavalier. Il y fit à peine attention, totalement concentré sur le Serdaigle.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas parce que…

- Calme-toi. Je n'ai pas dit non plus que c'était ce que je croyais ! Sinon, je t'aurais déjà ensorcelé pour les années à venir. C'est à toi de jouer.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Remus regarda l'échiquier sans le voir, puis il avança un pion et regarda Jasper, honnêtement, dans les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Kyana… Jamais ! Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait la blesser, sinon…

- Je te crois. Et je crois avoir compris ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Remus joua et regarda à nouveau Jasper, les sourcils froncés. Si intelligent fut-il, Remus ne pensait pas que Jasper put vraiment appréhender tous les évènements qui expliquaient son comportement. Ce qu'il exprima à voix haute.

- Et pourtant je suis prêt à parier que je ne me trompe pas.

- Je ne parie pas sur ce genre de choses.

Le jeune Lupin rassembla ses pièces pour organiser une meilleure défense et attendit anxieusement ce que Jasper s'apprêtait à expliquer.

- D'après ce que je sais sur toi, commença-t-il en envoyant son fou faire des ravages dans les flancs droits des pièces de Remus, tu me sembles quelqu'un de très sensible, qui a du mal à s'attacher complètement. Par conséquent tu as un cercle restreint d'amis très proches, mais pas plus. Le contact est difficile, tu es timide, bref, tu as une carapace.

- Si c'était de la psychologie de comptoir dont j'avais besoin, j'aurais demandé à Sirius.

La tour de Remus prit un pion de Jasper. Le Serdaigle semblait à la fois très grave et très amusé, mais il avait surtout un petit air supérieur et une condescendance qui auraient pu exaspérer Remus. Il n'était pas assez naïf, cependant, pour ne pas voir que Jasper utilisait cette attitude précisément à cet effet.

Jasper Cohen n'était pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie, ou une simple partie d'échecs. C'était peut-être ce qui empirait davantage le pressentiment de Remus. Pourquoi exactement Jasper voulait-il avoir cette conversation ? A quoi devait-il s'attendre, contre quoi allait-il devoir se défendre ?

- Laisse-moi finir, dit Jasper en avançant sa tour pour finir d'encercler les pièces de Remus. Donc, tu es renfermé et timide. C'est justement ça qui m'a fait repenser toutes les idées reçues. Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir des amis jetables.

- Je trouverai ça flatteur si tu ne m'avais pas menacé de m'ensorceler.

- Aucun rapport. N'essaie pas de me distraire. Le point tournant de l'histoire, c'est l'instant où tu tombes amoureux de Kyana.

- Je ne…

- Ayant peur du rejet, tu t'enfermes davantage et arrêtes de parler à Kyana. L'arrêt de la dispute de tes amis à ce moment n'est qu'une coïncidence ou, encore mieux, la conséquence de ces faits.

Bon, d'accord. Le dernier fou de Remus s'inclina. Peut-être qu'effectivement, Jasper avait compris les principales lignes.

- Très bien, très bien, dit-il en adoptant une mine contrite. Je suis découvert. Je… je suis vraiment désolé pour Kyana. Tu lui diras que… que… que je m'excuse.

La main de Jasper repoussa celle de Remus au moment où celui-ci allait saisir son Roi pour abandonner.

- Attends un peu ! Tu vas manquer la fin de la partie, et c'est la plus intéressante. De plus, il n'est pas question que je dise quoique ce soit à Kyana pour toi. Tu le feras toi-même.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à rajouter… tout a été dit, non ?

- Non.

Remus regarda avec une certaine peur les yeux de Jasper pétiller. Il vit alors ce qu'il cachait depuis un moment sous son petit air supérieur… c'était de la compréhension. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en rassurer. Après tout, il y avait des chances qu'il se soit trouvé un nouveau marieur qui voudrait à tout prix faire de lui et Kyana un couple heureux.

- Il me reste encore à te raconter pourquoi exactement tes sentiments te font peur et ce que tu devrais faire ensuite… du moins, à mon humble avis.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te destinais à une carrière de conseiller matrimonial.

- Ah, mais vas-tu te taire ? plaisanta Jasper en avançant sa reine. Tu n'arrêtes pas de gâcher mes effets avec cet humour ! Je croyais que seul Sirius en était spécialiste.

- Je suis son disciple…

- Bref… comme je le disais, donc, tu as peur du rejet… c'est presque pathologique, chez toi ! Tu as dû être beaucoup rejeté dans ton enfance.

- Quand tu auras fini de disséquer ma vie…

- Oui… le point essentiel du problème, c'est que tu penses avoir une excellente raison d'être rejeté. Tu as un sérieux problème de complexe d'infériorité, et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu sembles absolument convaincu que tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive.

L'estomac de Remus se faisait lourd de pressentiments qu'il essayait de repousser, sans y parvenir. Jasper laissa planer le suspens un instant et en profita pour, dans un coup de maître, abattre la reine de son adversaire. Les pièces de Remus commençaient à paniquer et le suppliaient de faire quelque chose.

A nouveau, Jasper posa les coudes sur la table pour mieux se pencher vers Remus.

- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou que tu te feras systématiquement rejeter. Est-ce que tes amis n'en sont pas la preuve ?

C'était heureux que le Gryffondor ne le regardait pas dans les yeux à ce moment-là, car il put essayer de camoufler le choc. Toutes ses entrailles se remplirent de plomb, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il posa sur la table ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler et s'éclaircit doucement la gorge pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il calmement.

Il fit avancer un de ses derniers pions, qui tremblait de toutes les fibres de son bois.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Jasper d'une voix douce.

Remus prit tout son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et leva les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que de la compréhension sur le visage de son adversaire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'abattre le pion tremblant en jouant son coup. Lupin baissa les bras et rapatria ses dernières pièces pour essayer de protéger son roi, mais il n'était plus vraiment dans le jeu.

Il se sentait acculé, assis en face de quelqu'un qui connaissait son secret, et qui n'était pas – du moins, pas vraiment – son ami. Puisqu'il avait deviné juste, est-ce que Jasper ne devrait pas être dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en train d'exiger le renvoi d'un élève comme lui ?

Mais cela semblait à des lieues de distance des préoccupations de Jasper, qui continua tranquillement la conversation.

- Donc tu as eu peur que Kyana te rejette, tu as eu peur de ce que tu ressentais, et tu t'es enfui en courant.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, dit distraitement Remus.

- C'était une façon de parler.

Jasper le rabattait tranquillement dans un coin de l'échiquier pour acculer inexorablement son roi.

- Comment… quand est-ce que tu as… euh… ?

- A la dernière pleine lune. Kyana m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas disponible le dimanche soir, et tout s'est juste… mis en place dans ma tête.

Le cœur de Remus dut faire une chute vertigineuse, et il pâlit horriblement.

- Est-ce que Kyana… ?

- Non, elle ne le sait pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ça.

Lupin recommença à détailler Jasper avec attention. Il y avait bien encore une partie de lui qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la direction opposée, mais il commençait à se détendre. Une de ses tours goba un pion trop téméraire, et Jasper passa un long moment à observer le jeu, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré.

- Alors ? hasarda Remus en regardant l'échiquier.

Cohen lui lança un regard amusé qui comprenait parfaitement que la question de Remus ne concernait pas le jeu.

- Alors ? Ce serait déjà bien que tu présentes tes excuses à Kyana, dit-il en déplaçant sa dame.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait plus jouer le coup qu'il avait escompté sans mettre son roi en échec. Il déplaça son dernier cavalier de manière à menacer la reine de Jasper.

- Je continue à croire qu'il vaudrait vraiment mieux que… qu'on ne se fréquente plus, elle et moi.

- Si je dois encore une fois chercher Kyana pour la consoler, Remus, je n'hésiterais plus à être méchant avec toi.

- Mais…

- Ça commence à devenir ridicule. De quoi tu as peur ? Qu'elle découvre que tu es un loup-garou ? Qu'elle ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que toi ?

Le cavalier fut pris à revers par un fou et quitta le jeu en boitillant.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! protesta faiblement Remus. Je pense simplement que… je ne vais lui attirer que des ennuis. Elle sera beaucoup mieux sans moi.

- Tu veux la protéger du grand méchant loup ?

Lupin était penché sur le jeu. Par conséquent, il ne vit pas l'expression de Jasper qui indiquait « Danger » aussi clairement qu'un néon.

- Euh… en quelque sorte…

- Dans ce cas, soit tu me prends pour un idiot, soit tu te mens à toi-même.

- Uh ?

- Mais quels genres d'ennuis pourrais-tu bien attirer à Kyana ?

- Euh…

- Echec.

Remus baissa les yeux sur son Roi qui s'apprêtait à se rendre dignement ou à fuir avec prestance, mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela. La question était plutôt ardue. Il retrancha son Roi derrière un pion.

- Quand les gens ont des préjugés à propos de quelqu'un parce qu'il est… un loup-garou… ils ne voient pas d'un meilleur œil les personnes qui consentent à les fréquenter ?

- Tu trouves que James, Lily, Sirius, Cathy et les autres sont sujets au mépris général de l'école ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il n'y avait personne de plus populaire à Poudlard.

- Spite les déteste ! Il ne manque pas une occasion de leur infliger des retenues !

- Spite n'aime personne. Echec.

Un cavalier avait contourné le pion pour prendre le Roi à revers. Remus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que la conversation tourne. Il avait toujours réussi, avec ses amis, à éviter ce genre d'argumentation.

- J'ai souvent des sautes d'humeur avant la pleine lune, tenta-t-il. Je suis irritable, je ne pense pas tout ce que je dis, ça m'arrive d'être blessant.

- Crois-moi, c'est plutôt un point commun que tu as avec Kyana ! Et toutes les filles que je connaisse, d'ailleurs… Joue, ton Roi est toujours en échec.

Toute cette histoire devenait particulièrement désagréable. Le Roi de Remus recula d'une case, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer loin… le bord de l'échiquier était tout près… il ne lui restait pour toute défense que deux pions et une tour.

- D'ailleurs, si tu es aussi dangereux que tu le dis, pourquoi as-tu même des amis ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été mieux que tu vives en ermite dans un coin obscur du château ?

- J'ai bien essayé, dit Remus en se rappelant avec un petit sourire triste que c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Mais ce sont eux qui ont choisi. Ils m'ont ramené par la peau du cou à la tour Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi Kyana n'a pas le choix, dans ce cas ? Tu as décidé pour elle. Quelle est la différence entre elle et tes autres amis ? Echec.

Les deux adversaires commençaient à être exaspérés, mais Remus avait une raison de plus que Jasper. Non seulement la conversation l'énervait, mais il était dans une situation lamentable sur l'échiquier, et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

- James, Sirius, et les autres… ils savent qui je suis ! Ils savaient à quoi ils devaient s'attendre… enfin, plus ou moins.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dirais pas à Kyana que tu es un loup-garou ? Elle saurait à quoi s'attendre, elle pourrait décider !

- Non !

Remus s'était levé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur à cette seule perspective.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais elle va… et si elle panique ? Elle ne va plus jamais vouloir me parler, elle va me tourner le dos, elle…

Il s'arrêta abruptement, réalisant lentement ce qu'il était en train de dire. Jasper le regardait se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Kyana, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Viens t'asseoir, tu n'as pas joué, et tu es encore en échec.

La voix de Jasper s'était faite plus douce. Remus retourna s'asseoir pesamment, et réalisa qu'il allait bientôt perdre sa partie d'échecs.

- Je suis le pire des idiots qui aient jamais existés, commenta-t-il en sauvant son Roi une nouvelle fois.

- L'important, c'est que tu aies fini par t'en rendre compte.

Silence. Le Roi fut à nouveau mis en échec, mais Remus trouva un moyen de s'enfuir encore une fois de l'étau qui se resserrait.

- Finalement… tu vas le lui dire ? demanda Jasper.

- Euh… je ne pense pas… encore. Mais je vais m'excuser et je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête et joua son dernier coup.

- Echec et mat.

Remus coucha son Roi avec un soupir qui n'était peut-être pas loin du soulagement.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup d'autres mots prononcés entre Jasper et Remus ce soir-là, mais cette longue conversation avait laissé le Gryffondor dans un étrange état de calme. Bien sûr, il se sentait toujours anxieux, coupable et perturbé par ses sentiments pour Kyana, mais maintenant que Jasper lui avait montré exactement pourquoi, il était plus… paisible, d'une certaine manière.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de se séparer dans les couloirs du château que Jasper reprit la parole.

- En tout cas, c'était une soirée… intéressante, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Plutôt, admit Remus. Mais je vais exiger la belle, pour les échecs.

- Oh, je préfèrerais qu'on oublie cette partie, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Mais…

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on raconte que la seule façon par laquelle j'arrive à te battre aux échecs est de te bombarder de tous tes petits secrets !

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- D'ailleurs, je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu trop… brusque…

- Non, non ! Je le méritais.

- Mais j'ai dit des choses qui n'étaient pas tout à fait juste… je suis loin de tout comprendre, en particulier ce par quoi tu dois passer, et… je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre tout ça.

Remus lança un regard surpris à Jasper, qui le fixait avec des yeux francs et graves, et hocha la tête, la gorge un peu serrée.

- Bah, tu sais, on finit par s'y habituer, je crois…

Jasper hocha la tête et désigna le couloir qui menait à la tour Serdaigle.

- Je ferais bien d'y aller, maintenant… je ne voudrais pas manquer le couvre-feu.

- Oh, bien sûr. Alors, bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi, Remus !

Remus décida de ne pas retourner directement à la tour Gryffondor, et ses pas le menèrent plutôt distraitement au QG des Maraudeurs.

Il était plus paisible qu'il n'avait été depuis des semaines, lui semblait-il, mais il avait encore des doutes, et un grand besoin de réflexion. Et puis, si ses amis étaient là-bas, cela lui ferait du bien qu'ils lui rappellent qu'il n'était pas vraiment un monstre, finalement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé qu'il tomberait sur Kyana en arrivant au QG. Sinon, il aurait peut-être fui vers la tour Gryffondor. C'était bien beau, d'avoir pris de bonnes résolutions de rédemption avec Jasper, mais il n'était pas prêt à les affronter à ce moment précis, là, à cet instant.

Il n'était pas encore conscient de ce fait quand il tendit la main vers la porte, et qu'elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'y touche pour laisser passer une Kyana lancée à grande vitesse qui vint finir sa course contre sa poitrine. Le léger parfum d'amande douce l'assaillit, et tout calme, toute sérénité disparurent en un coup de vent. La culpabilité s'amplifia jusqu'à ne plus être supportable et il se mit à paniquer, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Devait-il se mettre à genou pour s'excuser et implorer le pardon de Kyana ? Bizarrement, ça ne lui semblait pas la meilleure des idées à ce moment là.

- Bonsoir, Remus, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Tu m'excuseras, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Ça va, répondit-il en parvenant à ne pas bégayer. Tu t'en allais ?

Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne s'en allait pas, elle montrait juste à tout le monde comment elle parvenait bien à ouvrir les portes ! S'il y avait jamais eu question plus idiote !

- Oui, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain. Tu prendras ma place, le siège est tout chaud.

Un peu blessé par le ton froid de la jeune fille, il baissa la tête et s'écarta pour la laisser passer, prenant sa place dans l'embrasure de la porte, et remarquant par la même occasion qu'elle tenait un plan dans ses mains.

- Tu ne connais pas le chemin ? demanda-t-il en tirant doucement la porte vers lui.

Il avait espéré avoir un peu plus d'intimité en refermant un peu la porte, mais, si son ouïe était encore bonne, toutes les personnes présentes au QG s'étaient rassemblées juste derrière la porte pour les écouter.

- … Sirius m'a dessiné ce plan, disait Kyana. Ça devrait aller.

S'il voulait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec la Serdaigle, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'une seule solution, et c'était de la raccompagner à sa Salle Commune.

- Sirius a un sens de l'orientation aussi avancé que la fougère du local de McGonagall, prévint Remus. Tu vas te perdre avec ça. Tu… tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A en croire la colère dans ses beaux yeux bleus, elle lui en voulait beaucoup… ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement… maintenant.

- C'est très… charitable de ta part, mais, non, je te remercie. Ne te donne pas cette peine… pour moi.

Il encaissa difficilement le coup, mais Kyana était déjà partie, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se traîner à ses pieds pour s'excuser tant que les autres Maraudeurs les espionnaient. Et Kyana… était en train de partir du mauvais côté. Est-ce qu'il devait la prévenir ? Il risquait de la vexer s'il le faisait… mais elle risquait aussi d'être très en colère s'il la laissait se perdre dans un coin obscur du château.

Elle le sauva fort heureusement de ce dilemme en se rendant compte de son erreur elle-même. Elle repassa devant lui en l'ignorant royalement, et il la suivit du regard, remarquant la manière dont elle levait le menton quand elle était en colère, et le mouvement de ses cheveux sur son dos, à chacun de ses pas. Il la dévora du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au premier couloir, et ce fut un ricanement tout proche qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Remus imprima alors un petit mouvement sec vers l'intérieur à la porte qu'il tenait toujours. Aussitôt, plusieurs protestations s'élevèrent.

- AOUCH ! Remus, tu aurais pu me casser le nez ! se plaignit Sirius.

- J'aurais pu, oui, dit-il en entrant enfin dans le local. Que ça vous serve à tous de leçon ! Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes !

Mais James se moquait bien des leçons que Remus voulait lui enseigner. Il se redressa dignement, sourire aux lèvres, et rejoignit son fauteuil favori dans le local, s'asseyant avec un flegme royal.

- Il semblerait en tout cas que notre Remus ait décidé de changer d'attitude vis à vis de notre toute première Maraudeuse-non-Gryffondor !

- Il s'est rendu compte que ça ne lui faisait pas mal de lui adresser quelques mots… continua Sirius.

- Il a même proposé de la raccompagner, minauda Cathy. Si ce n'est pas mignon !

Remus roula les yeux et fila s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Lily, et jeta un coussin à la figure de Black, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Hey, mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Non, mais tu allais le faire…

- Oui, j'allais dire que, même s'il n'était pas aussi développé que chez certains autres, mon sens de l'orientation était tout à fait correct !

- Comme d'habitude, Sirius, tu n'as rien compris, soupira Lily. Remus voulait juste un bon prétexte pour raccompagner Kyana… il n'en avait pas après ton sens de l'orientation !

- Oui, sauf à cette fameuse soirée où il nous a tous valu une retenue en nous guidant droit dans les bras de Rusard.

Sirius lança un regard noir à James pour ce commentaire, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut coupé par Serena, qui avait fait un véritable bond.

- Retenue ? Mais y'avais une retenue à faire, moi, ce soir ! Oh, ye suis déyà en retard d'une demi-heure ! Spite va m'assassiner, et ye suis sûre qu'il va me rayouter un devoir en plus ! Il va me faire faire des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemins, et y'ai déyà plein de devoirs, ye n'aurais yamais le temps ! Et si ye choisis de faire son devoir, ye ne pourrais pas faire ceux des autres, et ce sont les autres professeurs qui vont me mettre une retenue ! Et l

Et tout cela sans reprendre son souffle, en récupérant son sac et en se précipitant vers la porte du local. Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent faire, bouche bée, immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque la porte derrière elle.

- C'est la faute à Cathy, reprit soudain Sirius. Elle m'avait fait boire une Concoction de Confusion !

- Serena a une retenue avec Spite ? demanda Cathy en grimaçant. La pauvre !

- Bon, ça suffit, intervint James. Avec tout ça, notre cher ami a réussi à nous détourner du sujet principal…

- … qui était : « Pourquoi Remus a-t-il enfin changé son comportement odieux ? Nous aurait-il écout ? », finit Sirius avec un sourire.

Remus roula les yeux, mais rougit, et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

- Je dois dire, pour ma défense, que c'est difficile de trier les paroles censées de toutes les bêtises que vous arrivez à proférer à la seconde !

- Point accordé à Remus, approuva Peter.

- Bon, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué le déclic, dans ce cas ? Ça fait exactement cinq longues journées que nous te persécutons, tu aurais pu nous faire plaisir et comprendre l'allusion plus tôt, dit James.

Remus soupira profondément et leva les yeux au plafond, culpabilisant davantage. Est-ce que ses amis avaient réellement essayé de lui dire qu'il agissait stupidement ? Oui. Il n'avait juste pas vraiment compris la portée de leurs paroles, jusqu'ici. Il avait vraiment été _très_ stupide.

- C'est que… Jasper est venu me voir, répondit-il enfin. Il a été beaucoup plus convaincant que vous.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'écria Sirius avec une moue boudeuse.

- Il faut croire qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un qui arrive à persuader Remus _d'écouter_, pour une fois, répondit James.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, admit Lupin. Il a commencé par me dire qu'il avait une très bonne raison de me coller un bon coup de poing.

Un silence se fit parmi ses auditeurs.

- Pourquoi on a jamais pensé à ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne fait le poids par rapport à lui, répondit simplement Lily, et on le sait. Ce serait des menaces vides.

- Ah…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ensuite ? quémanda Cathy avec les grands yeux d'une petite fille à qui on raconte une histoire.

Remus soupira une dernière fois et raconta dans les grandes lignes sa conversation avec Jasper. Les autres l'écoutèrent d'abord avec attention, comme de sages élèves qu'ils n'étaient pas, mais l'interrompirent brusquement au beau milieu du récit.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il sache ça, lui ? demanda brusquement Sirius.

- Il a dû le deviner, dit Lily d'un ton apaisant. Il est assez intelligent pour ça, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il est sans doute aussi assez intelligent pour ne pas en faire tout un fromage ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que Jasper l'a deviné que d'autres le feront. Ils n'ont pas tous un cerveau de génie et un intérêt spécial pour toi.

Lily passa le bras autour des épaules de Remus pour le réconforter. Elle avait toujours eu cet instinct spécial pour savoir ce qui tracassait les autres.

- Jasper est intéressé par Remus ? s'étonna James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas sentimentalement ! Du moins, j'espère…

- Sans doute parce que c'est le meilleur ami de Kyana, proposa Peter. Et que Kyana était malheureuse à cause de… euh…

- A cause de moi, je sais.

Peter fit un sourire d'excuse à Remus et Cathy implora à nouveau la fin du récit, pour lequel ils s'assirent tous en rond au pied du canapé.

Et quand Remus eut fini, seul Sirius avait un air déçu.

- Mais… ce que tu viens de dire, là… ça veut dire que la partie d'échec est considérée comme nulle ?


	14. Rédemption

N/A : Non, non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre... Vous n'y croyiez plus, mmmmh ?

Estimez-vous heureux, il ne devrait pas être là... techniquement, je suis en train de réviser pour des examens qui commencent... lundi... prochain... et je suis drôlement en retard :s

J'en vois qui dise déjà « Bah, elle exagère ! Elle a eu quoi, six longs mois pour réviser ET écrire un beau long chapitre? » Oui, oui, je sais, Mea Culpa ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse... peut-être pourrais-je – au moins – me faire pardonner ? Avec ce nouveau chapitre ?

Mince, UN AN ? Ca fait déjà un an que j'avais pas fait de mise à jour ? Ma foi, ma foi... c'est que ça passe vite, le temps... Je n'ai rien vu passer !  
Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'avais de merveilleux revieweurs qui ne manquaient pas de venir m'encourager de temps à autre... Alors merci à tous ceux que je n'ai pas réussi à décourager (et aux autres aussi, c'était formidable de faire un 'tit bout de chemin ensemble). Un gros bisous à Cryssou, Sev, ma Sammygirl, Titou Moony et son forum génial, enfin, tous ceux qui sont toujours là, quoi. Si j'en oublie, suis vraiment désolée, ça doit être que j'ai trop fait de place dans ma tête pour mes révisions... (je vous ai déjà dit jusqu'où s'élevait la montagne-de-livres-et-de-parchemins-notes-de-cours-à-savoir-absolument-par-coeur ?)

Et enfin, tout bon chapitre de cette fic se doit de commencer par une mention spéciale aux grandioses Fred et George, parce que, eh, si ils étaient pas là, vous seriez pas là non plus parce qu'il y aurait pas de fic miroir à lire (pour cause de pas-de-fic-à-miroiter) !

14 – Rédemption

C'était bien beau d'avoir pris une résolution. Mais c'était toute une autre histoire que de s'y tenir. C'est ce que découvrit Remus le lendemain matin, après avoir effectivement passé une nuit paisible, dénuée de tout mauvais rêve.

Durant la journée, il tenta à maintes reprises de se décider à aller voir Kyana. Ce n'aurait pas été difficile de courir la chercher dans les couloirs entre deux cours, de s'excuser platement, lui assurer qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, voulu la blesser, puis retourner bien vite à son cours suivant, en utilisant pour justifier son retard une des nombreuses excuses qu'il avait en tête.

La théorie de ce plan était sans défaut. La pratique, par contre, rencontrait de sérieux problèmes. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion de l'appliquer, le visage de Kyana s'imposait à lui, et il se trouvait incapable de faire un pas de plus ou même d'articuler le moindre son. Il se sentait si terriblement honteux qu'il n'imaginait pas être capable de regarder la Serdaigle en face, encore moins de lui adresser plus d'un mot sans bégayer. Sans compter qu'elle allait le regarder, avec ces yeux bleu sombre qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, et cela ne l'aiderait certainement pas à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Le midi, il prit soin de s'asseoir dos à la table des Serdaigle pour le repas, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever quelques sourcils autour de lui.

"Tu sembles nerveux, depuis ce matin," remarqua gentiment Peter.

"J'ai bien peur que notre cher Remus ait du mal à se tenir à ses bonnes décisions d'hier soir," plaisanta James.

"Ce n'est pas une démarche facile, que d'admettre sa propre idiotie," soupira Sirius.

"Pourtant, tu t'y connais dans ce domaine, non ?"

Sirius adressa son plus beau sourire stupide à Lily, étroitement surveillé, remarqua Remus, par Cathy.

"J'ai élevé cette discipline à un art… tu verras, Remus, je pourrais t'aider."

"Non, merci. Et si vous pouviez tous parler d'autre chose, cela m'aiderait grandement…"

Ce fut Cathy, qui, au grand bonheur du jeune homme, se mit à admirer à voix haute les attributs des différents garçons qui passaient devant elle. Ce à quoi Lily répondait par des approbations rougissantes, et James et Sirius protestaient avec véhémence.

Remus ne quittait pas des yeux son assiette. Ils avaient un double cours de Métamorphoses, l'après-midi… un double cours avec les Serdaigle… Il serait bien obligé de parler à Kyana à ce moment-là… s'il ne le faisait pas, s'il arrivait encore à s'esquiver, il avait la vague impression que Jasper allait l'étriper vivant.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, ce fut Kyana qui l'ignora quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphoses. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et il garda la tête basse en s'installant. Voilà, c'était fait… il avait réussi à rendre Kyana si malheureuse qu'elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, pas du tout… Il n'était parvenu qu'à stupidement gâcher l'amitié que Kyana lui proposait. Il gâchait toujours tout !

McGonagall elle-même ajouta encore à la culpabilité de Remus en s'inquiétant de la santé de Kyana.

"Oui, professeur, je vais très bien. Un peu perturbé, je crois. Je crois que je suis en train d'attraper une Siriussite."

Ç'aurait pu être convaincant si le ton de Kyana avait été enjoué ou jovial, comme à son habitude, et ce n'était pas le cas. Remus ne put s'empêcher un faible sourire, cependant.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose," répondit McGonagall, "mais il vous faudrait guérir ou passer complètement de l'autre côté. Tant que vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui…"

"Pas de danger," répondit Kyana après un temps de surprise.

Remus garda sagement les yeux baissés sur son parchemin. Il se réprimanda du pincement de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti à la simple idée de la jeune fille amoureuse de Sirius et se concentra plutôt sur le rire un peu jaune de Cathy.

Heureusement que le sévère professeur de Métamorphoses n'était pas encline à continuer longtemps ce genre de conversation, et exigeait une écoute attentive de son cours, parce que l'esprit de Remus avait commencé à dériver, se demandant s'il n'y avait « pas de danger » que Kyana s'éprenne de… d'un autre Maraudeur.

Il secoua la tête pour se ramener à des pensées plus raisonnables et nota le titre du cours sur le parchemin du jour. Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il obéit à ses bonnes résolutions, cependant. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses transformations du jour n'étaient pas ce qu'elles auraient dû être et en voyant le regard perçant de McGonagall, il se promit de demander un cours de rattrapage à Sirius ou James… ou même Peter, qui avait encore mieux réussi que lui.

Enfin le cours s'acheva, et Sirius ne perdit pas de temps à aller dire bonjour à Kyana, suivi des autres. Quant à Remus, il fut incapable de la moindre parole, malgré les regards insistants de Jasper. Il suivit le groupe, le moral au plus bas, désespéré de pouvoir jamais s'adresser à Kyana à nouveau. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il fallut qu'une dispute éclate dans la Grande Salle. Thomas Kelsey soupçonnait le groupe de Gryffondor de vouloir utiliser Kyana pour les aider dans leurs devoirs, rappelant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas à propos de la façon dont Remus Lupin avait traité la pauvre jeune fille. Et peu importait la vitesse à laquelle Jasper remettait Thomas à sa place. Il avait raison.

Remus jeta un regard à Kyana, qui regardait ailleurs, l'air embarrassé. Par contre, ses amis avaient troqué leurs regards accusateurs des derniers jours contre des regards inquiets et plein de sollicitude. Il en était reconnaissant, mais pas très certain de les mériter. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'excuser.

Lily glissa son bras sous le sien et l'accompagna jusqu'à des places libres à la table Gryffondor, mais ce fut Sirius qui s'installa à côté de lui pour le regarder avec insistance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Si ça continue," répondit Black avec légèreté, "je vais devoir t'aider comme promis… et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution."

"Oui," dit James d'un ton qui ne prédisait rien de bon. "Il pourrait envoyer un lutin lui chanter une poésie de sa composition…"

"Ou faire tomber des Confettis Chantants dans son dortoir…"

"Ou enchanter une armure pour lui remettre un bouquet de fleurs…"

"Ou lui envoyer une beuglante pour lui dire à quel point tu es désolé…"

"J'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent de tes « gentilles » beuglantes de Noël," dit Lily à Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Mais c'était vraiment amusant à faire !"

"Si tu envoies des Beuglantes juste parce que c'est amusant, je plains tes futurs enfants."

Bien que Remus aurait eu honte de l'avouer, il trouvait une facette intéressante aux propositions débridées de James et Sirius.

"Elle ne le prendrait pas mal si je m'excusais par courrier ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi," répondit James en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. "A condition que tu cesses de l'éviter ensuite, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr," répéta-t-il pensivement.

"Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de courrier, puisqu'elle va venir ce soir au QG !" dit joyeusement Sirius.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se ligue contre lui, en ce moment ? D'accord, il n'avait pas été le plus sage des élèves de Poudlard, et il avait fait plusieurs… grosses… énormes… _géantes_ bourdes qu'il regrettait profondément. Il méritait largement plusieurs des choses qui lui arrivaient. Mais là, c'était vraiment davantage à quoi il pouvait faire face. Il lui faudrait battre une retraite intelligente.

"Ah… c'est dommage, alors, mais… j'ai encore des choses à faire ce soir."

Il leva les yeux au plafond ensorcelé de la grande salle pour éviter les cinq regards appuyés tournés vers lui. Pour un Maraudeur, _vraiment_, il pouvait se flatter de ses intelligentes excuses… pathétique !

"Des devoirs ?" demanda Peter.

"Euh, non, je les ai finis…"

"Ah…"

Remus fut soulagé de voir que ses amis ne comptaient pas pousser le sujet plus loin, du moins pour ce soir. Ils se mirent à discuter des possibles conséquences d'un Siriussite aigue avec entrain.

"J'espère que Kyana ne va pas se transformer en Sirius," disait Lily avec son rire clair et chantant. "Un seul à Poudlard, c'est largement suffisant."

"Hey ! Au moins, il y aura une personne respectable pour écouter mes merveilleuses idées et ne pas en rire !"

Le soir, après plusieurs parties d'échecs agitées entre James et Sirius – qui mettaient en général Remus dans un état de désespoir avancé – il fut temps de se rendre au QG pour achever les divers devoirs, urgents, impossibles à faire, pas assez développés, ou même carrément en retard.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?" demanda Peter. "Tu pourrais nous aider avec ce devoir de Spite…"

"Je suis désolé, mais ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas écrit à mes parents, et ils vont finir par s'inquiéter."

Depuis le repas, Remus avait été totalement ravi de se trouver cette excuse, qui n'en était pas totalement une. Ils savaient qu'il aimait être tranquille lorsqu'il écrivait à ses parents, et cela faisait effectivement quelques temps que Jason et Athéna Lupin n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'Orion, le hibou de Remus.

Une fois ses amis partis, le jeune Lupin s'installa donc dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, d'où il avait vu sur le lac. Il installa un parchemin sur ses genoux avec un livre comme support et trempa sa plume dans l'encre.

« Papa, Maman, »

Il s'arrêta et se mordilla les lèvres. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? « La vie est devenue un enfer, ici… je suis tombé amoureux » Hors de question ! Ses parents allaient être encore pire que ses amis sur ce sujet…

« J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Je suis sûr que vous êtes heureux de ne pas avoir encore reçu de hibou de la part de McGonagall. Vous voyez que je sais me tenir. Je ne dirais pas non plus que je n'ai pas eu de retenue, ce serait mentir. »

La plume s'interrompit dans sa course sur le papier. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment parler de la détention qu'il avait eue en protégeant Kyana ? Non, pas vraiment, il risquait de se trahir lui-même. Il utilisa sa baguette pour effacer la dernière phrase.

« Les professeurs estiment que nous devons être préparés aux BUSEs, et même Sirius a trop de travail pour penser à faire des bêtises. »

Ceci n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais cela devrait aller… Et puis, après tout, même s'ils avaient posé quelques Bombabouses ici et là, ils n'avaient pas été à proprement parler pris la main dans le sac, même si les soupçons étaient forts. Pas encore de grande bêtise entièrement planifiée et vraiment digne des meilleures blagues de Sirius et James.

Qu'ajouter d'autre ?

« Ma dernière nuit à la cabane hurlante s'est bien passée. J'ai raté quelques cours le lendemain, mais j'ai rattrapé sans trop de problèmes. Heureusement que je n'ai que deux options… »

Il grimaça. La lettre lui semblait désespérément courte et banale, sauf pour ce dernier bout. Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas éveiller davantage la curiosité de ses parents ? Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre, et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire davantage sans devenir malhonnête, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. La lettre à ses parents achevée avec l'assurance de tout son amour pour eux et signée, il la roula soigneusement et la mit de côté. Il avait encore une lettre à faire, et pas des plus faciles. Il passa un certain temps à lisser le parchemin sur son appui, se demandant comment commencer…

« Kyana »

Formidable. Juste formidable. Elle allait être vraiment impressionnée par tant d'efforts. Frustré de ne pouvoir trouver mieux, il retrempa sa plume dans le pot d'encre pour continuer et réfléchit longuement avant de poser les mots suivants.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai agi stupidement ces derniers temps, parce que… »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui écrire la raison de son comportement ! Kyana ne serait plus mécontente, elle serait proprement _furieuse_ ! Il effaça la dernière phrase d'un coup de baguette, et fixa le parchemin avec un regard noir. Il lui semblait qu'une lettre contenant « Kyana, je suis désolé. » n'allait pas être considéré comme une demande de pardon valable. Il fit une boule de son parchemin par pure frustration et l'envoya dans le feu par dessus la tête d'un septième année plongé dans un devoir.

Une petite balade en plein air lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il monta ranger ses affaires dans le dortoir, enfila rapidement sa cape et se précipita hors de la salle commune sans plus attendre.

Il avait d'abord eu l'intention de filer droit au bord du lac et d'y regarder le soleil se coucher, de son petit coin à lui. Mais en chemin, il rencontra une vieille sorcière borgne et, pour une raison obscure, changea d'avis. Un bon moment plus tard, après avoir parcouru le long tunnel obscur, il émergea dans la cave de Honeydukes, et se glissa à pas de loups dans le magasin.

La bonne vieille cape d'invisibilité de James n'aurait pas été malvenue, songea-t-il alors qu'il se glissait derrière un rayonnage de guimauves aux formes variées représentant à peu près toutes les créatures magiques connues au moment où le commerçant passait. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour refaire ses réserves de friandises… et sûrement Sirius allait être ravi d'avoir un sac de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue pour attendre le week-end, où justement une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était officiellement prévue.

Mais alors qu'il atteignait le rayonnage des plumes en sucre, tous ces projets furent oubliés, et une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Il attrapa quelques plumes en sucre avec un large sourire et se précipita vers le comptoir, faisant sursauter violemment le vendeur.

"Excusez-moi…"

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer."

"Je suis plutôt discret," expliqua Remus avec un sourire innocent en déposant les plumes sur le comptoir.

"Vous avez de la chance, nous allions fermer."

Le vendeur commençait à avoir un air suspicieux alors qu'il emballait les plumes et encaissait les quelques mornilles que Remus lui avait données. Le jeune Lupin saisit le sac que le vendeur lui tendait, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise.

"Vous êtes un élève à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est possible," répondit calmement Remus sans cesser de tirer sur le sac.

"Vous ne devriez pas être ici."

"C'était urgent."

"Vous aviez un besoin urgent de _plumes en sucre_ ?"

"C'est pour quelqu'un à qui je dois des excuses."

A cette remarque, l'homme eut pour la première fois un sourire et se pencha vers Remus. Celui-ci commençait à le trouver plutôt exaspérant.

"S'il s'agit d'une jeune fille, puis-je vous suggérer plutôt une boîte de chocolats ?"

Cette fois, Lupin grogna d'irritation et arracha le sac des mains du vendeur.

"Merci de votre suggestion, mais les plumes en sucre suffiront."

Et il s'échappa de la boutique presque en courant, vers l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop était également sur le point de fermer, et Remus s'échappa avec les plumes préférées de Kyana, et même une plume de qualité supérieure, après de nouvelles remontrances sur ce genre de sortie « non officielle ».

Remus courut sur presque tout le chemin du retour, et malgré cela, ne parvint pas au château avant le couvre-feu. Il prit toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas rencontrer Rusard, évita de justesse McGonagall, se demandant vaguement si elle chassait encore les souris du château, et lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant d'avoir droit à une morale de sa part.

James, Peter et Sirius étaient engagés dans une très sérieuse bataille d'oreillers quand il arriva dans le dortoir, si bien qu'ils le remarquèrent à peine.

"Remus !" s'écria Sirius en lui envoyant un oreiller qu'il n'eut aucune peine à éviter. "Où tu étais ?"

"Pas de tes affaires," répondit-il simplement avec une expression des plus sérieuses.

La bataille s'arrêta peu à peu, et il se tourna vers James, debout sur son lit, tenant des deux mains un oreiller jeté sur son épaule, paré à frapper le premier attaquant.

"James ! Est-ce vraiment digne d'un préfet, une attitude pareille ?"

Le préfet en question resta bouche bée, ainsi que ses adversaires d'oreillers. Ils s'étaient totalement attendus à ce que Remus les rejoigne.

Lupin profita de l'étonnement général pour chercher son carnet à dessin et son matériel et retraversa le dortoir en sens inverse. Seulement arrivé à la porte se retourna-t-il vers les combattants figés en pleine bataille, et leur adressa un large sourire.

"Pause terminée. Vous pouvez vous battre."

"BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !" s'écria James en se jetant sur Sirius.

Remus referma la porte et retourna à la tranquillité relative de la salle commune.

Il se trouva une chaise confortable et ouvrit son carnet sans tarder. Si son petit projet devait être prêt à être envoyé au petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, et il savait combien il pouvait être difficile de dessiner sans avoir le modèle sous les yeux.

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsqu'il revint de la Volière, ayant donné à Orion la lettre de ses parents, et à un hibou de l'école une boîte destinée à Kyana contenant toutes les plumes qu'il avait achetées à Pré-au Lard, les dessins qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, et une petite note rapide d'excuse qu'il avait rédigée sous le coup de l'épuisement.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il entra dans le dortoir, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses trois amis profondément endormis. Il y avait une petite note posée sur son oreiller, qu'il lut à la lueur de sa baguette.

« M. Potter, préfet de son état, est heureux d'informer son ami Remus Lupin qu'il a fait valoir les règles de l'école par une écrasante victoire sur ses confrères non-préfets à coups d'oreillers. Il désire ajouter que la fin justifiant les moyens, il n'y a pas d'indignes moyens pour de si nobles buts. »

Remus eut un petit rire, se demandant exactement _quelles_ règles de l'école James était si avide de faire respecter. Il se promit de poser la question le lendemain et se dévêtit rapidement pour se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il ne prit même pas la peine de plier ses affaires. Le dortoir était un vrai champ de bataille de toute façon.

Il était endormi avant même de poser la tête sur l'oreiller.

Sa première pensée en entendant son réveil sonner, le lendemain matin, fut pour Kyana et la lettre d'excuse qu'il lui avait envoyée. En rétrospective, il se demandait si effectivement, quelques plumes et les portraits de tous ses amis et d'elle-même n'étaient pas un cadeau un peu puéril pour tenter de se faire pardonner. La boîte de chocolats aurait peut-être été plus appropriée…

Il leva précautionneusement la tête de ses oreillers. Il était encore trop tôt pour se réveiller, non ? Il s'était couché tard… il pouvait peut-être se contenter de prendre quelques toasts à la Grande Salle avant d'aller en cours… ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait dormir juste un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

Et pourtant… et pourtant, le soleil brillait, traversant les lourds rideaux autour de son lit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le dortoir. Remus se leva, ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, et fixa un regard impressionné sur le dortoir maintenant rangé… ou à peu près. Il n'y avait personne, les lits étaient faits – plus ou moins bien, d'ailleurs. Les sourcils froncés, Remus se tourna vers son réveil… qui indiquait dix minutes de pls que l'heure à laquelle il se levait tous les jours... Rien de dramatique à cela, il avait encore tout le temps pour se préparer. Mais alors, où étaient passés les autres ? Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'ils s'étaient levés tous seuls, _et_ à une heure raisonnable ! Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout cela.

Il prit sa montre sur sa table de chevet pour vérifier que rien ne clochait avec le réveil… et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Il allait être en retard ! Le cours de Botanique commençait dans exactement dix minutes !

Il poussa un juron féroce qui aurait certainement fait tomber dans les pommes sa pauvre mère, et se précipita dans son placard. Essayer d'enfiler un pantalon avec une main tandis que l'autre fourrait les livres de classe du matin était un exercice qu'il n'avait jamais tenté, mais auquel il se découvrit un certain talent. Il abandonna les cours de l'après-midi, décidant qu'il aurait le temps pendant la pause déjeuner de revenir chercher ce qui lui manquait.

Son sac sur les épaules, sa robe jetée en travers de son bras, il parvint à finir de boutonner sa chemise avant de débouler dans la salle commune, ce qui était une chance, car il ne pensait pas qu'il était décent de se montrer torse nu devant une poignée d'élèves de première année. Le nœud de cravate n'était pas fait pour être exécuté en courant dans les couloirs, découvrit-il avec peu de surprise. Il manqua trébucher plusieurs fois sur sa robe alors qu'il essayait de l'enfiler en jonglant avec son sac.

Enfin, il parvint au Grand Hall, et c'est à peine, après avoir dévalé les escaliers de marbre, s'il évita de foncer dans James et Sirius. Arrivé là, rassuré maintenant qu'il n'allait pas être en retard, il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle en lançant un regard assassin à ses amis.

"Olà, c'est qu'il est à bout de souffle !" fut la seule remarque intelligente que James put lui proposer.

"Evidemment !" haleta Remus. "Qui est… l'imbécile… qui a changé… l'heure de mon… cadran ?"

C'était presque une question rhétorique, et Remus fixait déjà Sirius quand celui-ci reconnut, avec fierté, sa culpabilité.

"Remus, mon p'tit pote," expliqua-t-il précipitamment, "je me suis endormi à une heure du matin et tu n'étais toujours pas couché. Je me suis simplement dit que si on te volait de la nourriture, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te lever pour venir déjeuner."

"D'accord… Mais c'est aussi ce que j'avais pensé… Donc, je suis debout depuis très exactement cinq minutes."

Sirius avait l'air absolument indifférent à cette remarque, affichant un grand sourire heureux.

"Ah, je vois," dit-il avec légèreté. "Désolé ! Mais au moins, l'intention était bonne, non ?"

"Je te hais," répondit Remus en se redressant, ayant enfin récupéré tout son souffle.

Black afficha un faux air blessé.

"Pas juste ! Deux fois qu'on me dit ça ce matin ! Et le premier cours n'est même pas commencé !"

Les Gryffondor autour de lui eurent de petits rires et commentèrent sur un ton léger que Sirius avait tendance à récolter souvent de tels commentaires.

"Mais ça prouve que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un bon jugement," commenta Remus sans même songer à qui pouvait bien être l'autre personne qui avait dit haïr Sirius.

Le changement d'expression de Black lui fit comprendre que ça avait été une grossière erreur.

"Eh bien, c'est un autre point que tu as en commun avec Kyana…"

"Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les points en commun, c'est que quand on les relie, on obtient de beaux dessins."

Surpris de n'avoir pas vu que les Serdaigle étaient là, Remus se tourna avec un sursaut vers Bridget, juste à temps pour la voir dessiner dans l'air un petit cœur pour accompagner son commentaire. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, tout en cherchant Kyana des yeux, et rougit profondément.

Il fit un effort, cependant, pour ne pas détourner le regard, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de l'ignorer… à nouveau.

Rien ne transparaissait, dans l'expression de la jeune fille, pour lui indiquer qu'elle acceptait ses plates excuses ou même si elle avait daigné ouvrir le paquet. Si elle rougissait, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était gênée du commentaire de Bridget.

Heureusement, Thomas dissipa les ricanements stupides en suggérant qu'ils rejoignent tous le cours de Botanique avant d'être en retard.

Dehors, le ciel était encore teinté des couleurs de l'aube, et l'herbe lourde de rosée.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu couché si tard, Remus ?" demanda Lily en pressant le pas pour marcher à côté de lui.

"Oh, tu sais," grommela-t-il vaguement après un bref regard vers Kyana. "Je… me suis laissé entraîné dans un truc…"

"Il s'est lancé dans le dessin, hier, quand il est revenu," ajouta gentiment Peter.

Remus se retourna brièvement pour le fusiller du regard. Il avait pensé qu'avec leur bataille d'oreillers, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait remarqué ce qu'il était venu prendre dans le dortoir. Mais il semblait que Peter avait un sens de l'observation plus aigu qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Ah ! Quand il se lance dans les dessins," dit James avec un large sourire.

"J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner."

Le jeune Lupin se tourna pour essayer de modérer l'ardeur de Faith quant à son « talent », mais il fut contredit par ses amis qui, semblait-il, ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. Ce qui poussa Bridget à lui demander s'il pouvait lui faire un portrait.

"Oh, euh… ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas essayer, mais tu seras peut-être déçue. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que tout le monde semble le penser ici…"

Cathy considérait que cette réponse était un excès de modestie, et fit montre de sa poigne de batteuse en lui assenant une claque magistrale sur l'épaule.

"Hey ! Je suis toujours maltraité, moi !"

"T'as qu'à pas dire de bêtises," répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

"Mais au fait, où tu étais allé ?" demanda Sirius en changeant totalement de sujet alors qu'ils arrivaient aux serres.

"A Pré-au-Lard," dit Remus en se faisant sa meilleure expression neutre alors qu'ils entraient dans la serre où se déroulait le cours.

Si quelqu'un se posait une question du pourquoi de cette excursion, personne n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Pas de nouveautés à Zonko ?" demanda James avec le même enthousiasme d'un enfant de quatre ans.

"Rien qui ait attiré mon attention," mentit gentiment Remus.

"Tu aurais pu ramener de fausses Chocogrenouilles explosives," reprocha Sirius. "Ça aurait fait sensation sur la table des Serpentard, au banquet de ce soir."

"Tu as ramené quoi de Honeydukes ?" demanda Peter en posant son sac devant une table couverte de pots et de terre.

"Euh… rien."

Cinq regards le dévisagèrent en semblant se demander s'il allait bien.

"Je n'ai fait que me balader, en fait," expliqua-t-il précipitamment. "Et les commerçants commencent à être soupçonneux avec les étudiants qui viennent faire des emplettes en dehors des sorties officielles."

Cela au moins était vrai, songea Remus en jetant un coup d'œil aux Serdaigle installés sur une autre des longues tables de la serre.

Et puis le cours commença, ce qui mettait fin – techniquement – aux discussions. Le plus étonnant était peut-être que les Gryffondor se turent comme les élèves bien sages qu'ils n'étaient pas, et au bout d'un moment, Remus les prit à s'échanger des petits bouts de parchemin. Il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'aucun parchemin ne se dirigeait vers lui. C'était la seule façon qu'avaient ses amis d'avoir une conversation à l'abri de son ouïe perçante.

De plus, il était étrangement inquiétant de voir les regards dangereux que s'échangeaient Sirius et Cathy. C'avait été plus reposant lorsqu'ils étaient en guerre… ou peut-être pas. Remus se tranquillisa en se disant qu'ils réfléchissaient peut-être sur ses raisons d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et suivit sagement le cours. Il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux attendre de voir ce qu'ils mijotaient plutôt que de chercher à le savoir par avance.

Il ne tarda pas, effectivement, à voir le résultat. A la sortie du cours de Botanique, Cathy s'attarda un petit instant dans la serre. Elle en sortit en courant, tenant dans ses mains une boîte que Remus connaissait bien… c'était la boîte qu'il avait utilisée pour envoyer à Kyana ses « cadeaux d'excuse ».

"Cathy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette boîte ?"

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Lupin."

"Mais ça appartient à Kyana ! Tu n'as pas le droit !"

La jeune White l'écoutait à peine, très occupée à ouvrir la boîte en question.

"Comment tu sais que c'est à Kyana ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. "_Moi_, je l'ai vu la recevoir ce matin, pas toi !"

Remus fit une grimace à sa propre maladresse, absolument furieux contre lui-même, mais ne dit plus rien. Kyana venait réclamer ce que Cathy lui avait pris, avec un ton autoritaire qui prit tout le monde par surprise. Mais la Batteuse de Gryffondor avait encore quelques cordes à son arc. Rapidement, elle sortit les parchemins et rendit la boîte avec les plumes à sa propriétaire légitime avant de s'enfuir en courant… les parchemins serrés sur son cœur.

"CATHY !" hurlèrent Kyana et Remus en même temps.

Remus se mit à courir, sachant qu'il pouvait rattraper la jeune fille en quelques secondes s'il le voulait. Mais Sirius passa devant lui et, en suivant Cathy, jeta un sort à Remus avec un ample mouvement de baguette derrière son dos. Aussitôt ses genoux se dérobèrent, et s'il ne s'était pas retenu en se protégeant avec ses mains, il aurait atterri de tout son long. Emporté par son élan, il tomba tout de même brutalement.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Kyana en venant s'accroupir à côté de lui.

Remus fut honteux, plus tard, de devoir avouer qu'il n'avait répondu à autant d'attention que par un juron. Non pas qu'il s'adressait à Kyana ! Il pouvait dire, pour sa défense, qu'il était absolument furieux contre lui-même à ce moment-là. C'était la deuxième fois, depuis le retour des vacances, qu'il se laissait prendre par ce sortilège ! Maudits soient Sirius et Cathy et cette manie de vouloir le mettre par terre…

La Serdaigle à côté de lui murmura le contre-sort et l'aida à se relever.

"Merci… Foutu Black. Il va avoir de mes nouvelles."

Embarrassé, il grognait pour se donner une contenance. Il pensait avoir eu, ces derniers jours, son quota d'humiliations pour l'année entière… en plus, ses mains lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, maintenant. Foutu Black, vraiment.

"On ferait mieux d'aller voir, non ?" proposa Kyana.

Il hocha la tête, et ils suivirent les fuyards en courant. Remus n'osa pas partir trop vite et avoir l'air de fuir Kyana ; il resta à sa hauteur jusqu'au hall du château où, heureusement, Cathy s'était arrêtée pour profiter de son butin. Pour comble de l'horreur, les Gryffondor _et_ les Serdaigle étaient penchés sur ses épaules pour regarder avec elle, un par un et avec les commentaires, les dessins sur lesquels Remus s'était démené pendant la nuit.

"Ils sont… à moi !" gémit Kyana, essoufflée par la course.

"Oui, on sait !" répondit Cathy sans lever les yeux. "Mais on veut seulement les voir. Ce ne sera pas long, on commence, là."

Remus eut le puissant désir de disparaître sur-le-champ… tout plutôt que de les voir observer ses dessins devant lui ! Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que les sujets dessinés verraient jamais leur portrait… Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou est-ce qu'il avait effectivement griffonné sur le dessin d'April le mot 'Sirius' dans la direction de son regard émerveillé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un sort pour lui permettre de disparaître sous les dalles du hall ?

Mais pour ne pas se mentir à lui-même, il devait admettre qu'une chose au moins lui faisait plaisir : la manière dont Kyana se montrait possessive vis à vis de ces quelques dessins griffonnés juste en une nuit. Mais le fait qu'elle aimait l'art ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciât l'artiste, se rappela-t-il sévèrement.

Après que Cathy eut assuré, mille et mille fois, que Kyana récupérerait tous ses dessins en bon état, cette dernière consentit à partir en Etude des Runes avant qu'ils ne soient en retard.

La jeune Serdaigle restait agitée, grommelant pour elle-même sur le chemin. Remus, qui marchait sagement à côté d'elle, se demandait si elle s'était même aperçu qu'il était encore là, ou si elle l'ignorait simplement. Dans ce cas, elle ne lui avait sans doute pas pardonné…

"Oh alors toi, y'a personne qui t'a demandé ton avis !"

Remus releva vivement la tête, étonné, mais comprit vite au teint rouge d'embarras de Kyana qu'elle ne s'était pas adressée à lui. Anyka… ça devait encore être Anyka qui lui faisait des misères. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il laissa échapper un petit rire pour répondre au sourire d'excuse de Kyana, avant de replonger dans le silence.

"Je croyais que tu étais mon ami," dit soudain Kyana.

Cette phrase-là aussi, il aurait aimé qu'elle fut adressée à Anyka. Mais à en croire le regard direct de Kyana, ce n'était pas le cas. Le cœur de Remus tomba dans sa poitrine et il avala difficilement sa salive.

"Eh bien… Ecoute… c'est que…"

"Après tout, tu as dessiné tous mes amis ainsi que moi-même mais je n'ai pas de dessin de toi ! C'est quand même révélateur, non ?"

A nouveau, le Gryffondor fut soulagé de voir Kyana lui sourire, avec un clin d'œil malicieux cette fois-ci. Mais si elle décidait de lui jouer souvent des tours comme ça, il n'était pas sûr que son pauvre petit cœur allait tenir ! C'était dangereux de jouer comme ça avec les nerfs fragiles de Remus… le cœur du pauvre garçon faisait du yoyo entre son estomac et sa gorge…

"Mmmmm, ce n'est révélateur que d'une chose, je suis très mauvais pour l'autoportrait. Pourtant, j'essaie ! James m'a donné comme mission de retenter ma chance une fois par mois mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. Je suis désolé."

Elle lui sourit et ne dit rien de plus, ce qui déçut un peu Remus. C'était peut-être moins difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé, d'être à côté de Kyana, de lui parler comme si de rien n'était, mais ce n'était plus la conversation facile et amicale qu'il y avait avant. Il y avait… une gêne. Ce n'était plus comme les silences chaleureux qui ne les avaient jamais dérangés avant.

Kyana ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle de classe, installés à leur place et leurs livres ouverts devant eux.

"Euh… j'ai encore oublié de te dire merci, je crois," murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

"Mais… tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier !" protesta Remus, surpris. "Ce serait plutôt à moi… de… de te demander pardon et… de… euh…"

Il baissa les yeux et se tut pour arrêter de dire des bêtises. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard interrogateur de Kyana. Il s'enlisait, et il ne se sentait pas capable de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit sans bafouiller. Heureusement, alors qu'il gigotait dans sa chaise en regardant le tableau noir, Mlle Berry entra. Cela lui donnerait un moment de répit.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que Kyana lui pousse discrètement le coude pour qu'il prenne le morceau de parchemin qu'elle faisait glisser vers lui. Il avait sous-estimé les capacités d'obstination de Kyana. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sous-estimait la Serdaigle, et elle arrivait encore à l'étonner… où à le désespérer. Elle parvint, à travers une série de messages griffonnés sur des parchemins, à lui donner la mission d'essayer de lui écrire ses explications.

Même si Kyana ne semblait pas prête à renoncer à ses explications, c'était gentil de lui faciliter les choses comme ça… Il sourit chaleureusement à la jeune fille qui avait posé la main sur son bras.

"Hey, les tourtereaux, ça vous embêterait vraiment de roucouler en dehors de mon cours ?"

Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et il baissa vivement les yeux sur son rouleau de parchemin, n'osant regarder ni Kyana, ni le professeur Berry qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, avait les poings posés sur les hanches. Elle s'éloigna finalement , mais Remus ne leva plus les yeux et ne dérougit pas de tout le cours. Il était mortifié que le professeur les aient appelés « les tourtereaux ». Bon, même le corps enseignant pouvait se tromper… McGonagall avait bien dit ça à James et Lily… Non ! Mauvais exemple ! Même la dernière souris de toutes les souris du château savaient que ces deux-là allaient finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Remus parvint tout juste à ce convaincre que personne n'avait réellement fait attention aux paroles de Berry lorsque la cloche sonna. Il évita le regard de Kyana en rangeant ses affaires, et rougit de plus belle lorsque trois filles de Poufsouffle passèrent devant eux avec des regards en coin et en gloussant.

"Mlle Wald, M. Lupin, un instant."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le professeur Berry avec un air piteux, mais ne réussirent pas à attendrir la jeune femme.

"Cela commence à bien faire. Je ne vous avais jamais connu aussi distraits en cours, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pour cette fois-ci, vous vous en tirez bien, je ne vous donne qu'une traduction à faire. Vous pouvez la faire ensemble. Mais la prochaine fois, vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard !"

"Merci, Professeur," dit Remus en prenant le parchemin que Mlle Berry lui tendait.

Kyana et lui s'éclipsèrent rapidement de la salle de classe après ça, voulant éviter un prolongement du sermon. Remus détaillait les runes sur le parchemin en marchant dans les couloirs, et finit par soupirer.

"Ça tombe bien, c'est exactement le genre de truc que je déteste traduire," dit-il pour faire la conversation.

D'où elle était, Kyana jeta un coup d'œil à son tour sur le document et argumenta que c'était toujours mieux que de nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dents. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter du travail qu'ils allaient faire, mais c'était sans conviction. Remus fut soulagé quand ils rejoignirent les autres Gryffondor. Cela n'était pas arrivé avant. Avant, il aurait sans doute préféré passer plus de temps seul avec Kyana que de rejoindre ses amis, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Maintenant, il y aurait sans doute toujours une certaine gêne…

Remus essaya d'observer sans en avoir l'air Kyana en train de sermonner vertement Cathy qui venait de lui rendre ses dessins. Il était même tellement concentré à avoir un air tout à fait innocent tout en dévorant la Serdaigle des yeux qu'il faillit emboutir le mur à côté de la porte de la Grande Salle. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Ils étaient trop occupés à écouter James expliquer que _non_, Kyana n'était pas trop gentille.

"Tu m'as martyrisé !" lui lança-t-il en passant la porte.

"Martyrisé… C'est un bien grand mot, quand même," rétorqua Sirius en entrant à son tour.

James se retourna brusquement pour le clouer sur place du regard.

"J'en garde des séquelles ! Je suis bon pour une thérapie !"

"Et puis d'abord, c'était de la léyitime défense face au kidnapping," ajouta Serena.

"On ne l'avait pas kidnappée, on l'escortait ! N'est-ce pas, Sirius ?"

"Tout à fait ! Le château est grand, c'est facile de se perdre."

"La solidarité masculine est une bien vilaine chose," soupira Lily.

"Absolument," acquiescèrent Cathy, Kyana et Serena avec un hochement de tête.

Remus secoua la tête. James et Sirius avaient le goût du spectacle. Ça ne les dérangeait pas de faire ce petit cinéma au beau milieu de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, ça ne dérangeait pas non plus les élèves qui attendaient derrière eux pour entrer. Chacun profitait du spectacle. Remus vit même une ou deux filles baver. Mais le jeune Lupin avait eu une matinée forte en émotions, un maigre petit déjeuner avalé sur le chemin des serres, et il avait _faim_. Alors, goût du théatre ou pas, il fallait penser à aller manger…

"C'est bien beau toutes ces stupidités mais on bloque le passage," fit-il remarquer.

"Étonnant que tu l'aies remarqué, Lupin."

Remus pivota pour se trouver face à face avec l'exécrable Rogue, qui lui rendit une grimace de dégoût au moins égale à la sienne.

"Roggy… En parlant de choses étonnantes… c'est stupéfiant qu'on ne t'ait pas _senti_ arriver !"

Cathy avait le don de la réplique mordante. Remus, en première ligne, vit le teint cireux de l'exécrable Serpentard pâlir un peu plus, mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le prendre en pitié. Même en ce jour où Severus semblait si peu désireux de déclencher une bataille. Il ne proféra pas la moindre insulte avant de s'éloigner, non sans leur jeter un regard méprisant et bousculer Peter.

"C'est bien la première fois qu'il abandonne le combat. Il devient mou, le pauvre petit," dit Sirius.

Rogue réagit à peine. Il continua son chemin après un léger temps d'arrêt. Kyana s'éclipsa discrètement tandis que James, Sirius et Cathy, déchaînés comme des chiens enragés, vociféraient sur le « cas Roggy », racontant les pires histoires, anciennes ou nouvelles, dont le Serpentard était à l'origine.

"Cet idiot pue la magie noire à plein nez," conclut James en grimaçant, comme il s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondor.

"Je l'ai croisé hier soir, en sortant de la bibliothèque," dit Lily, qui semblait venir de s'en rappeler. Puis elle frissonna. "C'est vrai que c'est une personne horrible."

Puis elle se servit du délicieux repas qui attendait devant elle.

"Fais attention à toi, Lily," dit James, l'air inquiet.

Lily roula les yeux avec un soupir exaspéré.

"James ! Je sais me défendre ! On croirait que tu es mon père."

Les oreilles de James virèrent au rouge sombre et, pendant que Sirius et Peter le taquinaient sur ses instincts paternels, Remus croisa le regard de Serena. Elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait transparente.

"Ça ne va pas ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Si, si… c'est yuste… tu sais, la mayie noire… ça me met mal à l'aise."

"Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter… de toute façon, c'est interdit de pratiquer la magie noire, ici."

"Tu peux en croire quelqu'un qui a lut « l'Histoire de Poudlard » une bonne quarantaine de fois," intervint Peter, qui semblait avoir tout écouté.

"Oui, d'ailleurs on se demande, de toi ou de Lily, qui détient ce record… je crois que la douce Evans en est à sa 56ème relecture," ajouta Sirius.

"Oh, mais on ne fait pas le poids face à James et Cathy en ce qui concerne « Le Quidditch à travers les Ages »…"

"James a arrêté de compter à sa 316ème lecture, et c'était en deuxième année," pouffa Peter.

"Seulement parce que j'avais ce livre depuis mes quatre ans !" protesta le jeune capitaine de Quidditch. "J'ai appris à lire sur ce bouquin."

"Que c'est beau !" dit Sirius en essuyant des larmes de rires au coin de ses yeux. "Mais la question est : est-ce que tu as jamais ouvert un autre livre ?"

"Et toi Sirius, as-tu jamais ouvert un seul livre dans ta vie ?"

Sirius fit une grimace à Remus, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

"Les magazines ne comptent pas," le coupa Lily.

Black referma la bouche et la fusilla du regard, ce qui fit rire les autres.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lily Jolie," finit-il par dire. "Les magasines peuvent être infiniment plus pertinents que les livres, car ils se tiennent à la pointe de l'actualité. Il y a, dans vos livres bien-aimés, des informations désuètes et dépassées."

Lily roula les yeux.

"Tout dépend du genre de magazine que tu lis…"

Au nom des magazines de Quidditch, James et Cathy poussèrent de hauts cris. Le débat se continua tout au long du repas, mais Remus n'y participait pas vraiment, se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite…

"Remus, tu m'écoutes ?"

"Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?"

"J'étais en train de te parler !" s'offusqua Sirius.

"Ah ? De quoi ?"

"De l'étude la plus importante de cette fin de siècle ! D'une découverte scientifico-magique qui va révolutionner nos vies !"

"Peter !" gronda Lily. "C'est la troisième fois que tu reprends du gâteau… tu devrais en laisser aux autres !"

"Prends ma part," dit gentiment James avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "Tu vas mourir, Black ! Je prends ma revanche."

James étala un morceau de parchemin sur la table et traça le petit quadrillage d'un jeu de morpion (ou tic-tac-toe) où il posa le premier rond.

"La fin de siècle, tu exagères un peu, peut-être…"

"Peu importe !" répondit Sirius en traçant une croix sur le parchemin. "Je l'ai trouvé dans Métamorphoses d'Aujourd'hui !"

Remus haussa les sourcils, un peu étonné qu'il mentionne un magazine aussi sérieux… d'après son ton, il avait imaginé qu'il allait sortir une énorme bêtise.

"Voilà… le type s'était mis en tête de dresser des Chocogrenouilles à danser la Salsa…"

James éclata de rire si soudainement qu'il fit tomber le pot de jus de citrouille devant lui. Lily jeta un regard de leur côté, mi-curieux, mi-amusé.

"Mais ce sont juste des friandises, pas des animaux ! On ne peut pas les dresser !"

"C'est là tout le défi de l'entreprise !"

"Impasse… on est ex æquo," dit tristement James en recommençant le jeu sur un autre coin du parchemin.

"Bon, alors, on les dresse comment, ces chocogrenouilles ?" demanda Peter dont la curiosité était piquée (comme souvent quand il s'agissait de nourriture…)

"Tu ouvres deux paquets de chocogrenouilles – mais sans qu'elles sautent, hein ! – tu gardes les cartes avec…"

"C'est essentiel ?"

"Non, mais je n'arrive pas à finir ma collection, et je mange des chocogrenouilles depuis que je suis né ! Bref, une fois qu'elles sont ouvertes et immobilisées, tu les attaches l'une à l'autre par leurs pattes avant avec de la ficelle bien solide. Ensuite tu les fais revenir à la poêle avec un peu de cumin et de coriandre !"

"Pour du chocolat ?" s'étonna Peter.

"Elles ne vont pas fondre ?" s'enquit Lily, qui semblait progressivement se désintéresser du sujet.

"Non ! Pas si tu les sèches !"

"Hein ?"

"Oui, il faut les faire revenir en les séchant avec un sèche-cheveux…"

Les Gryffondor échangèrent un regard sceptique… cela leur semblait d'une histoire à dormir debout… Remus haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers la table des Serdaigle. Ceux-là étaient justement en train de partir pour leur cours de Divination. Kyana les suivait, apparemment peu désireuse de rester seule à table.

"Kyana ?" appela-t-il comme elle passait non loin.

"Oui ?"

Remus se leva à moitié, prêt à quitter immédiatement la table de Gryffondor pour suivre Kyana. Ce n'était pas que le récit de Sirius ne l'intéressait pas (ou peut-être un peu…) mais… il avait envie de se retrouver avec la Serdaigle. Incroyable comme elle lui avait manqué les quelques jours… non, la longue, très longue semaine où il avait refusé de lui adresser la parole… Quel idiot il avait été ! Il ne savait pas si Kyana pourrait à nouveau lui faire confiance et lui accorder son amitié.

"Je me demandais si tu voulais commencer le travail cet après-midi… Si tu n'as rien à faire," proposa-t-il timidement.

"Oui, bien sûr ! J'allais justement à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Remus hocha la tête. Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui proposer de l'accompagner tout de suite ? Lui dire qu'il allait la rejoindre ?

"Tu viens avec moi ou tu veux commencer de ton côté ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je vais aller te rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes, si tu veux bien," répondit-il avec un large sourire. "Sirius nous fait part d'une étonnante étude sur les Chocogrenouilles qui dansent la salsa si tu les dresses et je ne voudrais pas prendre la chance qu'il recommence son histoire du début s'il ne la termine pas maintenant."

"Hey, je te dis que c'est vrai !"

"Mais bien sur, on te croit !" répondit Lily à Sirius, même si elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'y intéresser, maintenant.

"Plus convaincu que ça…" grommela Sirius. "TIC-TAC-TOE ! Je t'ai eu, Potter !"

"Pas de problème ! Mais si tu veux bien être assez gentil pour me faire un résumé. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'entendre," répondit Kyana.

"Bande d'ignares !" protesta Sirius.

Remus fit un sourire à Kyana qui s'éloigna rapidement. Il se rassit enfin et se retourna vers ses amis pour découvrir cinq sourires narquois dirigés vers lui.

"Bon, tu la finis, ton histoire, Sirius ?"

"Tu es si pressé que ça de nous quitter ? Ou serais-tu pressé de rejoindre Kyana ?"

"Ferme-la, tu veux ?"

"Faudrait savoir, tu veux que je parle ou que je me taise ?"

Lupin grogna, Sirius reprit son récit, et les autres leur air désintéressé. Serena, Cathy et Lily échangeaient des regards que Remus n'aimaient pas. Sirius allait le rendre dingue avec ces Chocogrenouilles qui devaient ensuite monter sur la spatule pour entamer une salsa effrénée.

"Si tu veux, tu peux aussi habiller tes Chocogrenouilles de vêtements de Barbie, et tu peux monter tout un spectacle…"

"Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'une publication comme Métamorphose d'Aujourd'hui accepte de sortir ça… c'est digne d'Ulric le Foldingue !"

"Oui, mais si Ulric n'avait pas passé ses journées à écouter des Fwoopers, on n'aurait pas su que leurs chants rendaient fou ! Ah !"

James, ignorant le débat entre Cathy et Sirius, se pencha vers Remus.

"Hey !"

"Mmh ?"

"Sirius a fini, tu peux aller rejoindre Kyana."

Lupin lui jeta un regard meurtrier et, pour garder un peu de dignité, attendit deux secondes entières avant de ramasser son sac.

"Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque," annonça-t-il à la cantonnade. "Bonne après-midi !"

Il partit sans attendre de réponse, sans attendre surtout les sourires narquois.

Retrouver Kyana n'avait rien d'un exploit. Il aurait pu la retrouver les yeux fermés, à simplement suivre la douce fragrance qui émanait d'elle. Il la trouva dans un des rayonnages les plus reculés de la bibliothèque, où la lumière filtrait à peine et l'air était lourd de poussière. Elle s'étirait pour essayer d'atteindre un lourd volume sur la plus haute étagère, sans succès.

"Eh merde," murmura-t-elle, frustrée.

"C'est pas joli, les gros mots," dit Remus sans y penser.

Il venait de prendre le livre à sa place et, surprise, elle s'était retournée vers lui. Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre ; il sentait le souffle de Kyana sur sa gorge. Il avala rapidement sa salive, rougit et recula. La bibliothèque était déserte, ils étaient seuls, et le jeune Lupin n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps à ce qu'il avait envie de faire s'il restait si près de la jeune fille.

"Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur," dit-il en tenant l'énorme livre entre lui et Kyana comme une barrière.

"Fais plus de bruit, la prochaine fois !" conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. "Remarque, tu as un don pour arriver au moment exact ou je fais une folle de moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas arrivé maintenant."

"Mais non. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es toute petite," taquina Remus, tout en remarquant que la toute petite Kyana était ravissante quand elle rougissait. "Bon, enfin… on le commence, ce travail ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et le suivit à la table où ils avaient posé leurs sacs. Ils s'installèrent en silence, Remus sortit la feuille couverte de Runes, et se pencha vers Kyana pour qu'ils puissent voir tous les deux.

"Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on se partage la traduction, ou qu'on fasse tout ensemble ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais en général, je préfère commencer par chercher les idées principales... ça me donne des points de repère pour la suite."

Remus hocha la tête en souriant à Kyana... oui, il avait la même habitude. Il essaya d'occulter le fait que cela lui permettrait de rester penché vers elle tant qu'ils tiraient les grandes lignes de ce texte. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'ils fixaient tous les deux le parchemin, et Remus finit par pousser un soupire résigné.

"Elle avait été moins cruelle au début de l'année," dit-il en retirant sa montre.

"Elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ ta faute," répondit Kyana. "Alors, on commence ? Ma mère a toujours dit « plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé… »"

Il hocha la tête et posa la montre devant son nez, pour être sûr que cette fois, Kyana ne rate pas son cours de Sortilèges. Bien sûr, un travail aussi ennuyeux n'était pas trop distrayant, mais on ne savait jamais.

Juste pour lui donner raison, ils se consacrèrent si bien à leur travail, tirant le sens à force de discussions et d'idées croisées, qu'ils n'auraient pas vu passer l'heure si Remus n'avait été particulièrement attentif.

"Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as regardé l'heure si souvent," commenta Kyana. "Tu avais hâte que je m'en aille !"

"Oh non ! Ce n'est pas du tout..." commença-t-il, épouvanté de cette supposition, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle le taquinait, un large sourire aux lèvres. "C'est ça, moque-toi de moi !"

"Merci d'avoir surveillé l'heure pour moi," dit-elle en prenant ses affaires.

"A ton service..."

"Tu restes ici ? On pourrait continuer un peu avant le repas..."

"Oui, bien sûr ! Je t'attends sagement."

"A tout à l'heure, alors !"

Remus sourit, la regarda s'en aller, et se pencha sur les notes qu'il venait de prendre. Le retour presque imminent de Kyana le surprit en pleine concentration, le faisant sursauter.

"Alors ? Les Chocogrenouilles ?"

Il la regarda un moment, s'adossant sur son siège en prenant soin de réfléchir à comment lui présenter la chose sans lui faire perdre de temps.

"Je vais te dire quelques mots et tu me diras si tu veux entendre toute l'histoire. Okay ? Chocogrenouille, vêtements de Barbie, ficelle, sèche-cheveux et spatule."

"Oh... je vois... A plus tard !"

Et elle sortit aussi sec de la bibliothèque, pour de bon cette fois. Remus eut du mal à garder son éclat de rire assez discret pour que Mme Pince ne le jette pas dehors. Il s'attela ensuite à la traduction proprement dite, non sans maints soupirs.

Peut-être était-ce la concentration qu'il mit à faire ce travail, ou qu'il voulut faire plaisir à Kyana, pour une fois (elle lui avait bien dit qu'il devait être gentil, non ?), mais il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne de son cours de Sortilèges.

Elle se glissa sans bruit derrière lui, soit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Mme Pince, soit qu'elle voulait le surprendre... et si c'était le cas...

"Alors, Kyana, il était bien, ton cours de Sortilèges ?" Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la feuille, très occupé à y poser une phrase qu'il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir traduit.

"Pas juste," protesta la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse en entrant dans son champ de vision. "J'ai fait super attention et tu m'as entendue quand même."

"Je suis très difficile à prendre par surprise."

"Pourtant, je t'ai fait sursauter, tout à l'heure..."

"Ah ? J'avais du m'endormir... hum..."

"Oui, sûrement !" Se moqua-t-elle. "Et comment t'as fait pour savoir que c'était moi ?"

"Secret professionnel," répondit-il sans ciller.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il l'avait _sentie_, si ?

"Grmf," fit Kyana en matière de protestation. "Alors sur quoi tu... Hey ! Tu as continué sans moi ?"

"Ben évidemment," dit-il en la dévisageant, surpris de son air outré.

"Mais enfin, Remus, c'est pas juste !"

"Oh. Tu... voulais faire cette section ?" Taquina-t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'aucun étudiant en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales ne voudrait faire un travail de cette sorte.

"T'es pas un peu fou ? C'est la partie la plus ennuyante que tu viens de faire ! C'est pas juste que tu l'aies faite tout seul !"

Il cligna des yeux. Apparemment, elle le prenait très au sérieux. Avec un profond soupir, comme si elle allait s'adresser à un enfant un peu stupide, elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Son expression amusait tellement Remus qu'il continua à jouer le jeu.

"Enfin, Remus, pourquoi tu as continué tout seul ?"

"Eh bien… Tu avais un cours. Pas moi. Comme ça, on va finir plus rapidement. Et puis je sais que tu détestes la traduction des trucs comme ça," expliqua-t-il en essayant d'arborer un air de petit garçon grondé.

"Et alors ? Tu détestes ça toi aussi !"

"Ben... ben... euh... ben tu m'as dit que je devais être très gentil alors..."

"Ex... Excuse-moi... Je n'avais pas pensé que... je plaisantais !" Bégaya Kyana, qui semblait maintenant atterrée et coupable.

Mais Remus releva la tête avec un sourire triomphant et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui signifiait clairement qu'il venait de la faire marcher.

"T'es même pas drôle !" Protesta-t-elle.

"T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Alors bon," expliqua-t-il comme elle faisait semblant de bouder, "j'ai continué parce que je suis d'une nature aimable, en temps normal, hum, et que je me suis dit que tu serais contente d'éviter la traduction. Et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Voilà !"

Elle consentit enfin à lui pardonner. Et puis, d'une petite pointe taquine à l'autre, ils continuèrent le travail, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs estomacs crièrent famine, et que leurs montres furent formelles : il était largement temps de descendre pour le dîner. Kyana se mit alors dans l'idée d'embarquer tous les pavés jamais écrits sur le sujet ardu des Runes pour achever le travail seule, et refusa même que Remus l'aide à porter les livres les plus lourds.

"Je te connais, Remus Lupin," protesta-t-elle en croulant sous le poids du savoir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. "Si je te laisse porter un livre, tu vas me le piquer pour que je ne puisse pas terminer le travail ! Et pire encore, tu vas encore essayer de le finir tout seul !"

"J'aurais du mal, puisque c'est toi qui as pris les parchemins..."

"Même !"

"Allez, laisse-moi prendre la moitié des livres..."

"Nah ! Pas question !"

"On se retrouvera plus tard pour le finir..."

"Mon oeil !"

"Je te promets de persécuter quelqu'un d'autre et de ne pas toucher à ce devoir ! Sirius et Peter, au moins, ne m'engueulent pas quand j'essaie de faire leur travail..."

"Mais je suis une Serdaigle !"

"Oh, très bien ! Alors les Serdaigle ont le monopole du travail ?"

En plus d'être essouflée par le poids de son fardeau, Kyana commençait sérieusement à risquer de s'étouffer de rire.

"Remus !" S'indigna-t-elle.

"Donne-moi les livres," gémit-il avec un air implorant.

"Non, non et non !"

"Tu n'arriveras jamais à les porter tous !"

La jeune Serdaigle afficha un air indigné et, sortant sa baguette, fit léviter les livres devant elle tout en s'éloignant tête haute. Remus la suivit en ricanant.

A la porte de la Grande Salle, cependant, le rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Les décorations d'Halloween venaient de leur sauter au visage comme une envolée de chauve-souris. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui impressionnait le plus Remus. Kyana, devant lui, avait le visage émerveillé d'un tout petit enfant devant son premier sapin de Noël, et dévorait la Grande Salle des yeux.

Qui n'aurait pas été attendri à la place de Remus Lupin ?

"C'est vrai que tu es une petite fille, après tout," dit-il doucement, un peu à lui-même.

Kyana se retourna et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, si bien que Remus eut toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle, que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux, et qu'il était stupide de rester là à se dévisager...

"Hum... eh bien, bon appétit," lança-t-il avant de s'échapper.

"Euh... toi aussi."

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir étrangement heureux alors qu'il rejoignait la table des Gryffondor. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua son stupide sourire. Lily était trop occupée à réexpliquer ce qu'elle tentait de leur expliquer chaque année à propos de chandelles et de citrouilles, James trop occupé à la dévorer des yeux sous prétexte de la comprendre, Peter trop occupé à dévorer le banquet des yeux. Il restait peut-être... oui, Sirius et Cathy qui lui adressèrent un sourire trop perspicace, mais se retinrent du moindre commentaire, discrets pour une fois, et Remus ne put que les en remercier... les Serdaigle étaient juste derrière lui. Et puis d'abord, il n'y avait pas le moindre sujet à commentaire...

"Demande à Kyana," suggéra soudain Sirius à Lily. "Après tout, c'est une Serdaigle, elle saura sans doute te comprendre."

Mais Kyana n'y entendit pas beaucoup plus que les autres. Vraiment, quelle différence y avait-il entre les citrouilles d'Halloween moldues et les sorcières... à part que ces dernières flottaient, Remus ne voyait pas trop...

Mais comme il se devait, ce fut James qui remporta le jack-pot, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Lily, désespérée de ne pas être comprise depuis cinq longues années, était tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta à son cou pour le couvrir de bisous, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Kyana et ses amis de Serdaigle n'avaient pas compris davantage l'explication de James que celle de Lily, et les regardaient avec un regard interrogateur. Les Gryffondor n'avaient pas mieux compris non plus ; mais ces deux-là étaient simplement irrésistibles.


	15. Carpe diem

AN : Nous revoilà, finalement, assez tôt (hey, ça fait pas un an depuis le dernier chapitre ! Soyez heureux !)

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait chaud au coeur ! C'est formidable de voir que vous êtes encore là quelque part dans les méandres de l'internet...

Enfin... Bon, ben, c'est un chapitre suivant, quoi... en espèrant que vous allez aimer.

Ah... pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent l'anglais, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le sixième tome ! Moi, oui, énormément ! Pour les autres, eh bien... courage ! Plus qu'un mois à patienter !

Bon, mais sur une note un peu moins plaisante... Vous vous rendez bien compte que Fred et George ont planifié cette intrigue depuis un certain bout de temps (fait plus d'un an que cette fic est sur Internet, mmh ?). Ce qui fait que, depuis la sortie du cinquième et sixième tomes, de nouveaux évènements font que ces fics (Parfois les Serdaigle et mon humble miroir) sont désormais HORS-CANON (c'est à dire qu'elles ne correspondent plus à l'histoire originale de JK Rowling). Je le répète, cela correspond maintenant à un univers parallèles où d'autres maraudeurs que ceux imaginés par Rowling gambade gentiment... alors si vous choisissez de continuer à lire, soyez _avertis_ !

Sur ce... très bonne lecture à tous !

15 – Carpe diem

Le reste du repas se déroula avec une bonne humeur contagieuse. Il n'y avait aucun raison qu'il en soit autrement : le repas était délicieux, les friandises en quantité gargantuesque et, malgré ses joues rouges, Lily semblait au comble du bonheur. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait fait tomber les lunettes de James dans sa soupe, mais ne semblait plus pouvoir détacher son regard de lui plus de trois secondes d'affilée.

Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les autres, bien sûr... Et rien n'épargna les deux jeunes préfets des pires taquineries jusqu'à ce qu'ils menacent tout le monde d'un retrait massif de points s'ils ne cessaient pas sur-le-champ...

« Plus besoin de Spite quand on a des préfets comme ça », dit Sirius en faisant la moue.

James se contenta de sourire, mais d'un sourire que Sirius, Peter et Remus connaissaient bien. Le préfet, Capitaine de Quidditch, et « leader physique » des Maraudeurs (Sirius s'obtinait à appeler Remus leur « leader moral » ou plus généralement « conscience »), bref, James avait un plan.

Les filles n'avaient rien vu de l'échange, et avaient continué la conversation, à laquelle se joignirent les garçons sans rien dire de plus de ce que mijotait James. Il y aurait bien assez de temps plus tard dans la soirée. Mais pour le coup, Sirius ne tenait plus sur sa chaise, impatient comme un gamin qui attend Noël.

Au moins, le grand sourire stupide que Remus arborait depuis le début du repas pouvait également passer pour de la joie sans retenue à la perspective d'une sortie des Maraudeurs. Il flottait encore sur un petit nuage d'avoir réussi à obtenir le pardon de Kyana. Ca n'avait pas été chose facile, et tout n'était pas revenu comme avant, mais... Remus était tout simplement, et bêtement heureux. Il écouta même d'une oreille distraite une – autre – discussion agitée sur le Quidditch sans prendre une seule fois le parti de _son_ équipe favorite, les Crécerelles. Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop atypique de sa part. S'il avait été James, les autres l'auraient emmené à l'infirmerie par la peau du cou.

Après le délicieux banquet, il y eut le retour au dortoir. Là encore, pas question de vouloir mettre immédiatement en application l'idée de James – quelle qu'elle fut. Personne n'admettrait qu'ils s'éclipsent si tôt dans la soirée, fut-ce pour prétendûment aller se coucher.

Là, c'était le rôle de Peter de bailler constamment, ce qui avait le don – Pettigrew était un excellent bailleur – d'épuiser tout le monde ; et celui de Sirius de fatiguer tout le monde avec son intarissable débit de paroles et de bêtises. En fait, cela ne changeait pas vraiment d'une soirée habituelle.

Remus n'écoutait pas tout ça : il s'était isolé dans un coin, une attitude habituelle de sa part également. Mais il s'efforçait, pour Kyana, de poser sur papier les explications qu'elle voulait, ce qui se révélait une tache ardue. Il arriva bien à écrire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit qu'il l'avait utilisée et que oui, il était bien son ami – si elle voulait bien de lui comme ami, au moins. Par contre, il ne savait pas du tout s'il était compréhensible, ou même simplement clair et cohérent. Après s'être relu deux ou trois fois, il estima que, pour ce soir, il devrait se contenter de cette tentative et d'espérer que, si Kyana ne comprenait pas ou mal, elle lui laisserait une autre chance de s'expliquer.

Quant à expliquer clairement que sa conduite si stupide avait été dictée par ses sentiments pour elle et sa condition de loup-garou... eh bien, malgré sa bonne humeur, il ne se sentait aucune volonté, ni aucune envie, ni aucun courage pour cela. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi la simple idée de lui _dire_ ces choses avait effleuré son esprit. Sûrement à cause de la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jasper quelques jours auparavant.

Malgré tout, il se surprit à envisager l'idée, tout en triturant les coins du parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit. Il envisageait d'annoncer à Kyana qu'il était un lycanthrope _et_ qu'il était amoureux ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête... mais s'il le faisait, ce ne serait certainement pas par écrit, oh non ! Autant il avait été soulagé de pouvoir faire ses excuses par poste hibou, autant il ne pouvait pas imaginer Kyana apprenant _ça_ par courrier. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise personnellement.

Alors l'image de l'expression d'horreur de la douce Serdaigle traversa ses pensées, et il se sermonna sévèrement pour imaginer de tels scénarios, même s'il savait que ceux-ci reviendraient hanter ses rêves.

Il se leva brusquement, roula le parchemin et le cacheta en se dirigeant vers ses amis. Les filles semblaient prêtes à partir se coucher, à en juger par leurs expressions.

« Je vais aller poster une lettre », annonça-t-il. « Je suppose que je ne vous verrais pas en revenant ? »

« Ooooh, c'est une lettre pour Kyana ? C'est une lettre d'amour ? »

Remus fusilla Cathy des yeux. Pourquoi devait-elle être si taquine sur ce sujet ? Non, il était injuste... parfois, il lui arrivait d'être délicate. Parfois.

« Ca ne te... ça ne _vous_ concerne pas », se corrigea-t-il en voyant tout le monde le regarder avec des sourires narquois et des yeux brillants.

« On ne va pas tarder à monter se coucher, je pense », dit James pour répondre à la première question de Remus.

« D'accord, j'essaierai de ne pas vous réveiller en rentrant. En espérant que je puisse rentrer », ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. « La dernière fois, la Grosse Dame était partie rendre visite à son amie Violette. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Remus commença à partir en lançant des « Bonne nuit » à la cantonnade.

« Eh, Lup ! »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu as au moins parfumé ta jolie lettre ? »

Remus se retourna pour lancer un regard venimeux à Cathy, sous les ricanements généraux... de _toute_ la Salle Commune. Quand est-ce que qu'il avait bien pu penser que Cathy était délicate ?

« Et n'oublie pas de rentrer avant le couvre-feu, tout de même. »

Pour le coup, ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler. Même Remus se retourna une deuxième fois en s'arrêtant net pour dévisager Lily. Elle-même n'en menait pas large, fixant le vide devant elle avec une expression mi-horrifiée, mi-perdue.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Cathy.

« Lily, est-ce que tu te rends compte à qui tu viens de conseiller d'observer le couvre-feu ? » Appuya Sirius.

« Aucun Maraudeur ne saurait entendre ce genre de réflexion... »

« ... et respecter le dit couvre-feu... »

« ... sans se sentir honteux ! »

« Je... je ne sais pas », bégaya Lily après avoir suivi l'échange de James et Sirius. « Peut-être que ma langue a fourché... »

« Est-ce que ton rôle de préfet te monte à la tête ? » Demanda Cathy avec sollicitude.

« Peut-être... je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Avec un peu de chance, une bonne nuit de sommeil et, demain, il n'y paraîtra plus. Sinon, il faudra que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh. »

Remus éclata de rire et finit par sortir, laissant ses amis continuer à taquiner Lily tout en allant se coucher. Comme il se faisait encore recommender de rentrer tôt par la Grosse Dame, il eut un sourire ironique en songeant à quel point il allait _brûler_ le couvre-feu.

C'était tellement agréable d'être pleinement un Maraudeur lorsque sa raison ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre !

Le seul moment de la soirée de Remus pendant lequel il ne s'amusa pas complètement fut son bref passage à la Volière. Il passa un moment à contempler la nuit, Orion sur l'épaule, jouant nerveusement avec la lettre dans ses mains. Le petit hibou, conscient de son état d'esprit, le soutenait en lui mordillant l'oreille de temps à autre.

Il commençait à faire froid, dehors... Comme d'habitude, Novembre allait amener les premiers froids, les premières gelées, et puis le vent dans les couloirs qui était si mordant, et enfin la neige. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à Orion.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir trop froid ? »

Le petit hibou poussa un hululement joyeux, sautillant de côté le long de son épaule, impatient de recevoir le courrier à porter.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas trop loin... »

Orion sembla un peu déçu.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles porter ça à Kyana... tu sais ? Dans la tour Serdaigle. »

Oui, il savait ! Le volatile n'arrivait pas à croire que son maître puisse lui accorder si peu de confiance. Mais au moins, il semblait heureux de cette commission, et s'était remis à sautiller en fixant la lettre.

« Incorrigible enthousiaste », gronda tendrement Remus en lui tendant la lettre.

Le petit oiseau plongea immédiatement au dehors avec un hululement, et Remus redescendit de la Volière. Au lieu de s'arrêter à l'étage de l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor, cependant, il continua la descente jusqu'à la Grande Salle, tous les sens en alerte pour éviter les Professeurs et Rusard.

La Grande Salle était toujours d'autant plus impressionante qu'elle était vide et silencieuse. Il s'attarda un peu, regardant le ciel étoilé qui lui était, peut-être paradoxalement, un point de repère rassurant dans cet espace clos, où la solennité muette des hauts murs et des chandelles immobiles et éteintes était vaguement oppressante.

Quelques jours avant la nouvelle lune, on ne pouvait voir qu'un mince ruban d'argent arqué dans le ciel. Si on la regardait d'un certain angle, la lune ressemblait à un sourire... au sourire du chat de Chesshire de Alice au pays des merveilles. C'était une comparaison amusante.

Puis il se glissa à pas de loups dans la petite salle qui s'ouvrait derrière l'estrade de la table des Professeurs. C'était là qu'il y avait le portrait de la bavarde Violette... qui était d'ailleurs tellement avide de nouvelles et de discussions de concierge qu'elle était rarement dans son propre cadre, comme c'était encore le cas ce soir. Peu importait, c'était là qu'il avait – subtilement – donné rendez-vous aux autres.

Remus n'eut pas attendre longtemps. Il entendit James, Peter et Sirius arriver bien avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la salle. La porte sembla s'ouvrir de son propre accord.

« Aouch ! Faites donc attention, tous les deux ! » Gronda la voix désincarnée de James.

« Désolé », firent les deux autres.

« Peter, est-ce que c'est toi qui me marches sur le pied ? »

« Euh... »

Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Sirius ! C'était toi ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est _toi_ qui m'as mis un coup de coude dans le nez, tout à l'heure. »

Remus roula les yeux en fixant le mur du côté d'où s'élevaient les voix désincarnées de ses trois amis. Parfois leur capacité à faire croire à leur entourage qu'ils étaient complètement stupides s'étendait bien au-delà de toute limite raisonnable.

« Si vous enleviez la Cape un moment, vous auriez peut-être moins de mal », intervint-il avec un grognement.

Un instant plus tard, ses trois amis apparurent avec leurs fameux sourires stupides.

« Alors, James, c'est quoi, ton plan ? »

Le plan de James était loin d'être simple, mais sa complexité en faisait toute la beauté. Ils se mirent en route immédiatement et, bien évidemment... vers les quartiers des Serpentard.

Camouflés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité près de l'entrée de la Salle Commune, ils n'eurent qu'à attendre que quelqu'un entre pour se faufiler derrière lui, puis à se glisser entre les gens dans la Salle Commune, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, considérant qu'il y avait encore un certain nombre de personnes... le couvre-feu n'avait même pas encore été dépassé !

Ceci fut fait à une allure extrêmement lente, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit (et surtout pas rire !), ni à laisser une partie de leurs corps dépasser de la Cape, ni à se marcher les uns dans les autres, et à ne rien bousculer.

Puis ils arrivèrent aux escaliers des dortoirs, qui descendaient vers les sous-sols, et empruntèrent ceux des garçons. Ils commencèrent leurs actions dans le dortoir le plus bas, tout en bas de l'escalier. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés et qu'ils se soient assurés qu'il n'y avait personne, ils retirèrent la Cape. Remus resta faire le guet à la porte, et les autres s'éparpillèrent dans la pénombre du dortoir.

« Simple, jusqu'ici », murmura James en cherchant où le propriétaire du premier lit avait bien pu mettre ses affaires.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on ne se contente pas d'ensorceler juste la porte », gémit Peter.

« Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? » Répondit Sirius.

« James, regarde ces appliques murales », suggéra Remus.

Le jeune Potter s'exécuta et après avoir tâtonné un moment, parvint à ouvrir un placard encastré dans le mur. Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

« Pas mal... Les Serpentards sont vraiment les rois de l'ambiguité, de la ruse et du camouflage. Merci, Remus. »

Ayant trouvé les placards des Serpentard, ils se mirent en devoir d'ensorceler tous les vêtements qu'ils y trouvèrent. Remus se retourna pour continuer à guetter par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Soudain il claqua des doigts. Les trois autres se mirent à effacer toute trace de leur passage dans le silence le plus complet. Un autre claquement de doigt, et ils se précipitèrent derrière la porte, calés sous la Cape et contre le mur, puis retinrent leur souffle.

Un Serpentard de seconde année entra dans le dortoir, fila à son placard et l'ouvrit en grand en maugréant quelque chose d'inaudible. Remus sentit James et Sirius, à côté de lui, se tendre. Lui-même, inquiet, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce qu'allait faire le Serpentard, mais James lui appuya sur l'épaule avant que la Cape ne découvre leurs pieds. Il ne quitta pas le Serpentard des yeux, cependant. Si ce deuxième année était là pour prendre un vêtement, il allait découvrir le sortilège, et tout le plan serait foutu.

Finalement, il se contenta de prendre un énorme livre et repartit aussi sec. Au bout de quelques secondes, sur un signe de Remus, ils se détendirent, se débarrassèrent de la Cape d'Invisibilité et se remirent au travail.

Quand le dortoir fut fini, ils montèrent d'un étage et passèrent au suivant. Ils travaillèrent ainsi avec assiduité, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la moindre chaussette échapper à leur attention. Parfois il y avait quelqu'un dans le dortoir, le plus souvent endormi... cela ne les empêchait pas de faire leur besogne, dans le silence le plus total et sous la Cape... ce qui n'était pas sans ralentir les choses. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus il y avait de Serpentard qui revenaient dans les dortoirs.

Quand ils revinrent enfin dans la Salle Commune aux couleurs vert et argent, celle-ci était vide. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à pousser la porte de la Salle Commune, l'ensorceler avant de sortir, et retourner tranquillement dans leur tour, ni vu, ni connu. Bien sûr, le couvre-feu était bel et bien brûlé, mais ils avaient la Cape pour rentrer sans danger...

Ils regardèrent James ensorceler la porte. Le jeune Potter inspecta son travail, puis signifia qu'il était temps d'y aller. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, qui semblait avoir le même ordre d'idée que lui.

« Euh... James... tu n'oublies rien ? »

« Ben non, je ne crois pas... »

« Tu crois vraiment que demain matin, incapables de mettre autre chose que leurs pyjamas, ils vont tous sortir et venir déjeuner comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Ah... Bien vu... vous avez une suggestion particulière ? »

Remus pensait qu'une Incantation Irrésistible suffirait pour obliger les Serpentard à sortir de la Salle Commune, et il le fit.

« Cette fois, je crois que tout est prêt », affirma Sirius.

Satisfaits de leur travail de la soirée, les quatre Maraudeurs battirent en retraite, revenant doucement vers la tour Gryffondor, sans trop faire attention en fait à ce qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer sur le chemin.

Ils auraient peut-être dû... au détour d'un couloir, Remus entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient quelque part devant eux.

Aussitôt, il fit taire les autres d'un geste.

« Rusard ! » leur murmura-t-il en les poussant dans la direction opposée.

Il les entraîna dans un couloir, puis dans un autre, et ralentit un peu pour écouter. Rusard était toujours derrière eux. Est-ce qu'il les avait entendu ? Rien ne l'indiquait... mais ils continuèrent à avancer, choisissant les couloirs soigneusement. Si bien que quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant un cul-de-sac.

« Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de mur, ici ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ce coin-là », commenta James doucement.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda le jeune Black, doutant tout d'un coup. « C'était pas le couloir du troll hargneux ? »

Remus roula les yeux, bien qu'un sourire tirait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, Sirius. Moi non plus, je ne me rappelle pas de ce coin... par où on est passé ? »

« Quelqu'un a pensé à prendre la carte ? »

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Peter avec un air gêné. Non, personne n'y avait pensé, admit James. Cela devait être l'excitation de l'expédition chez les Serpentard, mais... non, ça leur était sorti de la tête. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'ils exploreraient une toute nouvelle partie du château...

Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'émerveiller de découvrir encore de nouvelles parties du château... ils avaient un autre problème bien plus urgent.

« Rusard vient encore par ici ! » Dit Remus après avoir écouté les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'eux.

« Il ne va pas venir ici », affirma Sirius. « Il n'y a nul part où aller ! »

« On se met contre la tapisserie du fond, et on ne bouge plus », ordonna rapidement James.

Ils obéirent avec une fluidité et un silence qui auraient fait rougir d'envie n'importe quel prédateur, en particulier pour quatre adolescents en pleine croissance coincés les uns contre les autres sous une Cape prévue à l'origine pour une seule personne...

L'horreur des Maraudeurs grandit petit à petit lorsqu'ils virent Rusard apparaître au coin du couloir, et tourner droit vers eux. Sirius et Peter, autour de Remus, se tendirent, et James, de l'autre côté de Sirius, ne devait pas en mener bien large non plus.

Rusard ne _devait_ pas venir par ici ! Il n'y avait ni porte ni issue ! Rien qu'un cul-de-sac ! Et pourtant, il ne ralentit pas une fois le pas et ne leva pas le regard. Du bon côté des choses, il ne semblait pas non plus être à la recherche d'étudiants indisciplinés. Mais il continuait à avancer droit vers eux, et il finirait par leur marcher dessus s'ils ne faisaient rien !

Juste avant que Peter ne cède à l'hystérie, cependant, Remus se sentit poussé par Sirius sur le côté dans un mouvement que James semblait avoir initié. Petit à petit, ils se décalèrent tous les quatre hors du chemin du terrible concierge. Il était temps, car celui-ci arrivait devant la tapisserie juste là où Sirius se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il se saisit de la lourde tenture, la souleva, et dut trouver une issue derrière, car il disparut et la tapisserie retrouva sa place initiale contre le mur.

Au moment où Remus se remit à respirer, cependant, Sirius le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna... sous la tenture !

Oh, il voulait suivre Rusard... découvrir les nouveaux passages secrets du château... et James semblait penser que c'était une bonne idée ! Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait que Peter qui semblait penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il arrêta de secouer frénétiquement la tête une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le passage que Rusard avait emprunté. Peter était peut-être peureux, mais pas stupide : il savait que le silence leur était crucial.

Mais ils rencontrèrent très vite un autre problème... Rusard semblait être une de ces personnes un peu distraites qui peuvent se rappeler en chemin qu'elles ont oublié d'éteindre les torches chez elles et faire demi-tour subitement. A une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, le concierge poussa un juron en se tapant le front et rebroussa chemin. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard : ils étaient coincés ! Même s'ils faisaient demi-tour eux aussi, Rusard verrait la tenture se soulever à leur passage et se douterait de leur présence. D'autre part, le couloir était trop étroit pour se plaquer contre le mur en espérant que le concierge ne les heurte pas.

En désespoir de cause, cependant, ils eurent ce réflexe, qui fut, contre toute attente, leur porte de sortie. Un pan du mur contre lequel ils se plaquèrent sembla se reculer et, sans réfléchir, ils se glissèrent dans l'ouverture juste avant que le mur ne se « referme ». Rusard ne semblait avoir rien remarqué et continua son chemin.

Au bout d'un moment passé dans l'obscurité, à reprendre leur souffle et éclaircir leurs idées secouées par la mésaventure, Sirius sortit sa baguette.

« Lumos », chuchota-t-il.

La lueur fit cligner des yeux aux garçons, et Remus se mit à regarder autour de lui. L'endroit ressemblait à une caverne... étrange, considérant qu'ils étaient déjà au deuxième étage – normalement – lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré le vieux concierge. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un couloir taillé dans la roche, dont l'extrémité se perdait dans les ténèbres.

« Nous sommes formidables ! » commenta Sirius.

« On a surtout eu beaucoup de chance ! » S'écria Peter, qui semblait un peu en colère maintenant que sa frayeur était passée.

« Bon, si on continuait, au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire ? » Proposa James en allumant sa baguette à son tour. « J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a au bout... »

La caverne se révéla longue, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé... elle se mit à descendre, parfois avec des marches rudimentaires, parfois en une pente glissante et dangereuse quand de petits cailloux roulaient sous leurs pieds. Tout cela pour finir dans un couloir des cachots qu'ils avaient déjà visité...

« Ca nous fera un raccourci supplémentaire », dit James pour compenser leur déception. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Remus ? »

« Oh, juste une des salles désaffectées qu'on avait déjà vu la dernière fois... tiens, quelqu'un a dû s'installer ici... »

En effet, la pièce semblait moins poussiéreuse, même dans l'obscurité, et sur une des tables, il y avait un ensemble de livres, des plumes et des parchemins prêts à être utilisés.

« Bah, rien de bien intéressant », dit dédaigneusement Sirius qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de livres que ce n'est pas intéressant, Sirius », taquina Remus en refermant la porte.

Pendant un moment, Sirius sembla sur le point de faire une réplique cinglante, mais il se retint, et fit un large sourire à Remus sans rien répondre.

« Bon, on rentre, maintenant ? » Demanda Peter, qui semblait se renfrogner davantage encore.

« Oui, allez. Il faut être en forme demain pour voir les résultats de notre petite expédition. »

Tout le monde se rangea, comme d'habitude, à l'avis de James, et cette fois, il ne se passa rien sur le chemin du retour, si ce n'est qu'ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour cause de fou rire, en essayant d'imaginer les évènements du lendemain...

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à la salle commune – après avoir eu droit, encore une fois, à un sermon bien senti de la Grosse Dame – Remus fut presque aussitôt aveuglée par une petite boule de plumes.

« Orion ! Du calme ! »

« Il t'attendait impatiemment. »

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le fauteuil où Malicia Lafleur était confortablement installée, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Il est gentil, ton hibou, mais il n'a pas voulu me laisser lire la lettre que Kyana t'a adressé... Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu t'écrire. »

Remus sentit ses joues s'empourprer tout d'un coup au sourire taquin de la Poursuiveuse. Il prit vivement la lettre que son hibou lui tendait et y jeta un coup d'oeil : c'était bien la réponse à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que ça vient de Kyana, si Orion ne t'a pas laissé voir ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a confiée la lettre... ou plutôt ton hibou. Kyana est une fille tellement gentille et attentionnée qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre ton mignon petit hibou dehors par ce temps... C'est une perle, cette enfant. »

Sirius, James et Peter qui ricanaient derrière lui n'aidaient pas du tout l'humeur de Remus, qui fourra la lettre dans sa poche sans y jeter un autre regard.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'attendre que je revienne, Malicia. Tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant... »

« Oh, tu ne veux pas me lire des morceaux choisis ? Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné, et tout ce temps que j'attends... »

Sirius finit par éclater de rire en s'écroulant sur l'épaule de Peter. Remus fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers Malicia, qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'humeur aussi... joyeusement taquine. Et comme il s'approchait d'elle, il se rendit compte du pourquoi assez vite.

« Dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu as occupé _ta_ soirée, Malicia... Est-ce que les amygdales de Jeremy vont bien ? »

Au moins, il eut la satisfaction d'entendre Sirius s'étrangler derrière lui, tandis que Malicia, après avoir haussé les sourcils un instant, se contenta de retrouver son sourire rêveur.

« Merveilleusement bien, merci pour lui. »

Et elle éclata de rire devant le visage consterné de Remus, fit un commentaire pas très compréhensible sur « les garçons en cinquième année » et monta dans son dortoir.

« Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les filles », soupira Sirius.

« Comment tu savais qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Jeremy ? » demanda Peter avec de grands yeux.

« Elle empestait son parfum », répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, et en partant vers les escaliers de la tour.

Ils ricanaient encore en entrant dans le dortoir. Même Remus avait fini par se détendre un peu, bien qu'il se demandait maintenant ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il parle comme ça à la septième année.

« Dommage que ç'ait été Malicia », gloussait James. « Elle peut être pire que nous... mais j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de... de n'importe quelle autre fille ! »

« Lily, par exemple ? » Suggéra Peter avec un mince sourire.

Pour le coup, James redevint tout à fait sérieux.

« Moi, je me demande plutôt comment Kyana réagirait si elle entendait son cher Remus dire de telles choses », fit Sirius en affectant un air de réflexion intense.

« Bon, fini de plaisanter », trancha Remus. « Il nous reste une dernière chose à faire avant de se coucher. »

Il traîna sa malle au centre du dortoir, en sortit les parchemins de la carte et les étala sur le dessus du couvercle refermé, ce qui leur faisait ainsi une petite table de travail.

« Ca va devenir un vrai atlas, si ça continue », dit Peter en feuilletant quelques uns des parchemins. « Sur un plan simple, j'ai déjà du mal à m'y retrouver, mais là... »

« On devrait pouvoir les superposer sur un seul parchemin, si on trouvait un bon enchantement », dit Remus. « Ce serait plus simple. »

« Ca va être difficile à faire tant qu'on n'a pas le plan entier de tout le château... On était où, déjà, avant de trouver ce passage secret ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tendit le parchemin où figurait l'entrée de la Salle Commune Serpentard et tenta de retracer le chemin qu'ils avaient fait au retour, corrigé de nombreuses fois par Remus.

Ils finirent par tracer ce nouveau passage secret sur la carte, et il fut temps d'aller au lit.

Moment que Remus attendait avec impatience autant qu'il le redoutait. Il resta un long moment, yeux ouverts et souffle court, à regarder l'enveloppe qu'il avait finalement extrait de la poche de sa robe. Il hésita à l'ouvrir tout de suite et, agité, se mit à la fourrer sous son oreiller, avant de la ressortir et ainsi de suite. Incertain, il se cachait sous les couvertures et fixait le plafond de son lit à baldaquins à tour de rôle.

« Ouvre cette fichue lettre », grogna Sirius du lit adjacent. « Que l'on puisse dormir ! »

Remus se saisit de sa baguette et jeta le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête vers le lit de Sirius. Malheureusement, le garçon avait prévu le coup et intercepté le sort avec son oreiller. James éclata de rire.

Et Remus se décida.

Je crois que ton essai est concluant. Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es servi de moi que tu as décidé de m'ignorer et que tu es bel et bien mon ami. C'est bien ça ?

Sache que même si l'idée m'a effectivement traversé l'esprit, je n'avais pas réellement cru que tu aurais pu faire ça.

Par contre, je suis cruellement déçue que tu aies manqué d'assez de cœur pour envoyer cette adorable petite chose (c'est quoi son nom, déjà ?) dehors par un froid pareil. Je sais bien que c'est son travail mais quand même… Pauvre petit !

Tu vas devoir être encore gentil demain si tu veux que je te pardonne !

Passe une excellente nuit aussi !

Kyana

Le jeune Lupin se remit à respirer. Tout allait bien. Kyana n'avait pas aussi mal interprété ses stupidités qu'il aurait été possible de le faire.

Le soulagement qui s'empara de lui fit si bien qu'il s'endormit presque aussitôt, lettre à la main. Le « ben voilà ! » de Sirius effleura à peine sa conscience alors qu'il sombrait dans un lourd sommeil, profond, reposant et sans rêves.

Le soleil trouva Remus d'excellente humeur le lendemain matin. Ayant bondi de son lit, caché sa précieuse lettre et réveillé les autres par tous les moyens possibles (il fallait au moins ça pour chacun d'entre eux), il s'habilla promptement et prépara son sac pour la journée.

« Remus, combien de fois devrons-nous te dire que le jeudi matin, tu n'as pas c... »

« Je ne vais pas rester dans mon lit à ronfler, James, pendant que vous allez voir la tête des Serpentard. »

Cela suffit à réveiller complètement les trois autres.

« J'avais complètement oublié ! »

« Je m'en suis aperçu ! »

Et le spectacle en valait effectivement la chandelle. Le sort qu'ils avaient mis sur la porte de la Salle Commune transformait tous les pyjamas qui devaient passer en dessous en vieilles chemises de grand mère, complétées par des bonnets de dentelle, des chaussettes assorties dans les pantoufles adéquates, et des motifs de vieilles fleurs délavées. Tous les autres élèves riaient déjà tellement de leurs mines déconfites que les Maraudeurs n'eurent aucun scrupule à s'en donner à coeur joie eux-mêmes, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs tables.

« En tant que préfète », disait Lily, bien qu'elle parvenait à peine à arrêter de ricaner, « je ne peux pas cautionner une telle... mon dieu, mais c'est une _canne_ que Rogue tient à la main ? »

Cathy s'écroula finalement sur l'épaule de sa préfète d'amie, à moitié étouffée de rire.

« C'est formidable ! Personnellement, j'aurais ajouté dans leurs dos des affiches annonçant « mentalités de vieilles peaux », mais c'est formidable ! » Dit-elle entre deux éclats de fou rire.

« Je pense que c'était à peu près ça, l'idée », dit Sirius à son oreille, l'air très satisfait.

Les professeurs essayaient de regrouper les Serpentard et de les ramener vers leur Salle Commune pour les... « soulager » de ce mauvais sort, mais ce n'était pas tâche facile : l'entrée de la Grande Salle était coincée par l'afflux des étudiants qui venaient prendre leur déjeuner et se bousculaient pour mieux voir ce qui arrivait, coupant d'autant mieux toute possibilité de sortie pour les malheureux.

Cela finit par se calmer, cependant, avec beaucoup de cris de la part des professeurs... de nombreux élèves furent déçus, un peu plus tard, de voir les Serpentard arriver en cours aussi correctement habillés que d'habitude.

Remus avait été – secrètement – déçu de ne pas voir Kyana dans la Grande Salle, se demandant vaguement si elle aurait ri avec les autres ou si elle aurait trouvé le concept digne de mépris, comme semblait le penser Thomas. Quant à Jasper, Remus se demanda franchement s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit : le Serdaigle semblait avoir perdu ses yeux dans son bol et allait se décrocher la mâchoire à force de bailler.

Malheureusement, le jeune Lupin ne put savoir si Kyana était finalement arrivée à temps au petit déjeuner. A peine le plus gros de la commotion était-il passé que le professeur McGonagall venait leur taper sur l'épaule et les convoquait dans son bureau. Après avoir échangé un regard incertain, ils se levèrent en silence et la suivirent.

« Je ne peux pas vous mettre en retenue, tous les quatre... puisque je n'ai aucune preuve que vous ayez fait ceci... » commença McGonagall une fois qu'ils furent installés.

Les Maraudeurs se tenaient silencieux et sans expressions, assis en face du sévère professeur de Métamorphoses, et se gardaient bien de dire le moindre mot, mais ils se détendirent un peu à ce que venait de dire le professeur.

« Mais je sais que vous l'avez fait ! Je vous connais assez bien pour ça ! Peu d'élèves se seraient donnés tout ce mal, auraient envisagé quelque chose d'aussi complexe uniquement pour faire rire ses camarades. La tortuosité de cette idée et le fait que le nombre de sorts utilisés est tout simplement faramineux vous dénoncent. Et c'est honteux ! Gaspiller toute cette créativité, tout ce talent dans les sortilèges et les métamorphoses, à seul but de l'humiliation de son prochain... Si je ne me retenais pas, je vous ferais renvoyer tous autant que vous êtes ! »

La pauvre McGonagall semblait retournée et la colère donnait à ses joues de la couleur. Remus était presque désolé pour elle, et honteux de leurs actions de la nuit passée, à écouter son sermon. Comme d'habitude, cependant, il n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche.

« Des éléments si brillants, passer leur temps à ne faire que des bêtises, une telle intelligence gâchée... »

Remus lança un coup d'oeil en coin aux autres, qui ne bougeaient toujours pas, les yeux fixés au sol. Il ne voyait honnêtement pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par intelligence. Des gens comme Jasper, Lily et Kyana, eux, étaient intelligents mais surtout intelligemment sages... on ne pouvait tout de même pas demander de la sagesse en plus du talent à des Maraudeurs, si ? Alors oui, on pouvait bien parler d'intelligence gâchée... ou plutôt... détournée.

Minerva McGonagall passa encore plusieurs minutes à leur faire des remontrances sans qu'ils ne fassent la moindre protestation.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps », finit-elle en prenant une longue inspiration pour se calmer. « Après tout, vous avez des cours. Allez, et ne soyez pas en retard. »

L'excitation énervée et la passion qu'elle avait mis dans son sermon avaient un peu défait son chignon, de sorte qu'elle semblait vaguement effrayante, avec des cheveux qui s'échappaient de tous les côtés.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent sans un mot, souhaitèrent une bonne journée à leur professeur et s'éclipsèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour Remus de faire remarquer que _lui_ n'avait pas encore cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques couloirs plus loin, ils poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement et commencèrent à se détendre.

« Eh bien... c'est vraiment la partie la plus désagréable de nos expéditions, le passage dans le bureau de McGonagall ! »

« On peut s'estimer heureux », ajouta James, « qu'elle n'ait pas pu nous mettre de retenue. »

« Bof... retenue ou pas, elle arrive toujours à nous refiler mauvaise conscience de toute façon. Elle est pire que Remus ! »

« Hey ! » Protesta l'interpelé en allongeant une légère claque à Sirius.

« Enfin, c'est plutôt flatteur qu'elle ait reconnu que c'était notre coup grâce à l'ingéniosité et la créativité dont nous avons fait preuve. »

« Même si ça n'avait pas été ingénieux et créatif, elle aurait pensé que c'était nous. Quoi qu'il arrive, si c'est à l'encontre des Serpentard, les professeurs pensent toujours à nous en premier ! » Fit remarquer Remus.

« Moui, c'est vrai qu'on est parfois stupide et en manque d'originalité », ricana James.

« Enfin, cette fois-ci, McGonagall a raison, on s'est vraiment surpassé ! »

« Sirius, tu devrais faire attention, avec la tête énorme que tu as, tu ne vas plus parvenir à passer les portes ! »

« Tais-toi, Remus, tu veux bien ? Et laisse-moi juste graver dans ma mémoire la merveilleuse expression acide de Rogue et de ses cheveux gras sous son bonnet à dentelles ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils rejoignaient le flot des élèves qui allaient en cours et qui, eux aussi, plaisantaient de la mésaventure matinale des Serpentard. Puis au détour d'un couloir, Remus quitta ses amis qui allaient en Divination et partit à la bibliothèque pour prendre un peu d'avance sur ses devoirs.

Cette fois, il avait réussi à se concentrer suffisament pour mettre un bon bout de travail derrière lui, et ce n'est pas sans un certain contentement qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de cours d'Etude des Runes. Kyana était déjà là, et... oh !

Remus vint s'asseoir délicatement à côté d'elle, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, et détailla le visage de la belle endormie. Quel était ce conte dont Lily lui avait parlé ? La Belle au Bois Dormant ? Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi c'était le « Bois » dormant, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à une image plus appropriée. Kyana était... vraiment belle. Pas plus que d'habitude, non, mais sa douceur habituelle était bien plus prononcée, ses lèvres détendues dans un sourire à peine ébauché...

Qu'avait dit Lily, déjà ? Que la belle serait réveillée par le baiser du Prince Charmant ?

Rougissant fortement, Remus se tourna pour sortir ses affaires de son sac, remarquant par la même occasion que les autres élèves arrivaient aussi et s'installaient, regardant Kyana avec amusement et/ou réprobation. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être préférable pour la jeune fille qu'elle soit réveillée _avant_ que le professeur Berry n'arrive. Alors puisque personne d'autre – et certainement aucun Prince Charmant – ne semblait vouloir se dévouer, Remus fut bien obligé de se dédier à cette tâche douce-amère de réveiller une telle beauté.

Il hésita un instant, tâchant de graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait de la jeune fille, se promettant d'en faire le plus beau portrait de sa jeune vie, et posa la main sur son épaule, pressant juste un peu, pour ne pas la faire sursauter ni la brusquer.

« Kyana, il faut que tu te réveilles », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« M'en fous... » fut la réponse bien moins que princière que la Serdaigle trouva à lui répondre du fond de son sommeil.

Remus fit un sourire amusé... mais il avait l'habitude des dormeurs coriaces... bien qu'il ne la réveillerait certainement pas comme il le faisait pour James, Sirius et Peter.

« Tu ne t'en fous pas. Allez, ouvre les yeux, petite fille. »

« Laisse-moi, papa... »

« Je ne suis pas ton père et Mlle Berry risque d'être plus méchante que ta mère », fit Remus sur un ton des plus amusés.

Enfin, Kyana ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de son ami. Elle devait sortir d'un rêve fantastique, parce qu'elle avait encore de l'émerveillement dans son expression et juste une petite minute, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de qui l'avait réveillé, le jeune Lupin eut la vague sensation d'être un Prince Charmant... ou plutôt de vouloir être le Prince Charmant de ses rêves.

Mais si on devait en croire les contes de fées, il était plutôt le Grand Méchant Loup qui attendait au coin du Bois pour dévorer la Belle Endormie (mais pourquoi ce « Bois Dormant » ?). Il se détourna en souriant doucement, essayant de ne pas trop laisser transparaître sa déception, tandis que Kyana se réveillait totalement, s'étirant pour se défaire des derniers restes de son rêve fabuleux.

« Hum… désolé de t'avoir réveillée... »

Pour se donner contenance, il sortit ses livres de son sac. Ah... mauvais choix. Il avait déjà sorti celui qui traitait des Runes. Il fit semblant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'un d'eux et les remit dans son sac en priant pour que la jeune fille ne remarque rien.

« Je dois plutôt te remercier », répliqua Kyana avec un sourire.

« À propos, c'était très astucieux de ta part d'envoyer Orion par courrier interne », dit-il après avoir haussé les épaules.

« Orion ! C'est ça ! J'avais oublié… Il a pourtant un si joli nom. »

« C'est Grec. On est fort sur les prénoms Grecs, dans la famille. »

« Remus, c'est Romain, pas Grec ! L'enfant loup ! Celui qui a été tué par son frère jumeau. Tu n'as pas de jumeau, j'espère. »

Ah. Pourquoi diable les filles devaient être aussi calées en mythologie gréco-romaine ? Ca avait été une des premières réflexions que Lily lui avait faites, en première année. Oh, ce n'était pas tant qu'on ne lui souhaitât aucun frère jumeau qui le gênait... Mais qu'on associe immédiatement le mythologique Remus à « l'enfant loup » lui faisait frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Vraiment, le destin avait été dans son jour le plus ironique lorsque ses parents avaient décidé de l'appeler ainsi.

Heureusement, il n'était plus aussi paranoïaque qu'il l'avait été en première année et ne regarda pas Kyana comme si elle l'avait poignardée. Il se contenta de répondre que non, il n'avait pas de frère jumeau...

« Enfin, c'est Romain, pas Grec », rétorqua Kyana sur le ton de la conclusion.

« C'était Remus ou Apollon », dit Remus en haussant les épaules. « Je crois que Remus me va beaucoup mieux. »

« Mmmmh... Je n'en suis pas certaine... »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, persuadé d'avoir mal compris. Elle ne faisait pas attention, regardant le vide droit devant elle.

Sûrement elle avait du confondre le bel Apollon avec un Dieu comme Héphaïstos, le hideux forgeron. Mais cela semblait tout aussi incroyable : Kyana n'était pas du genre à faire des commentaires méchants, même sur un ton léger.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication... elle avait dit ça pour lui faire plaisir. Il fallait comprendre l'étonnement de Remus : ses amis ne l'avaient pas habitué à ce genre de gentillesse-là. Quand il avait avoué qu'Apollon avait failli être son prénom, ils avaient beaucoup ri, et beaucoup plaisanté sur le thème. Bien que Cathy et Lily avaient gentiment dit qu'il n'aurait pas déshonoré le nom (ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire), ils s'étaient finalement accordés sur le point que cela faisait trop prétentieux pour convenir à une créature timide telle que Remus. Parfois les parents ne se rende pas compte qu'avec une légitime fierté ils peuvent inconsciemment placer une étiquette sur leur enfant.

Il en resta que Remus eut du mal à se remettre de ce choc passager. Il remarqua à peine Mlle Berry prendre leur travail de retenue à Kyana, et prit des notes avec un tel automatisme qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il écrivait.

Ce ne fut que quelques dix minutes après le début du cours, qu'il revint à ses sens, lorsque Kyana se rendormit... sur son épaule.

« Kyana ? » Chuchota-t-il, un peu paniqué.

La jeune fille se contenta de mieux s'installer sur son épaule par un petit mouvement de tête confortable. C'était... euh... plutôt agréable... d'être un soutien pour une jeune fille si fatiguée ! Il jeta un regard au professeur, qui n'avait rien vu, en train de copier des phrases au tableau en commentant leur traduction.

Que devait-il faire ? Tenter de réveiller encore Kyana ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment le coeur... Il comprenait mieux, maintenant, pourquoi les Maraudeurs l'avaient tant de fois laissé dormir impunément en cours...

Alors... et si Berry ne remarquait rien ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser la Serdaigle dormir ? Le tout était de pouvoir continuer à prendre des notes, bien qu'elle soit avachie sur son bras droit. Remus était malheureusement loin d'être ambidextre, et il abandonna l'idée d'écrire avec sa main gauche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à relire ses runes... ni les autres mot, d'ailleurs. Il pouvait toujours ensorceler sa plume pour qu'elle prenne des notes toute seule, mais sa baguette était dans sa poche droite... pas facile d'accès sans réveiller Kyana...

« Mlle Wald ? »

Aïe... découvert. Mlle Berry avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu une élève en cours de route et demanda à Kyana de bien vouloir finir sa nuit dans son lit, plutôt que sur l'épaule de Remus. Ce qui laissa le jeune homme inexplicablement déçu.

Le reste du cours passa tout aussi inaperçu aux yeux de Remus, bien qu'il réussit à prendre des notes assez correctes pour les partager avec Kyana. Il fut hanté, cependant, par le souvenir de la tête de la jeune Wald sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux sur son bras, le total abandon de son expression... bon, peut-être qu'il imaginait un peu trop. C'était vrai que, appuyée contre lui comme elle avait été, il n'avait pas pu voir son visage...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce jour-là ?

Il eut le plaisir de se faire acceuillir, à la sortie du cours, par cinq regards déçus.

« Ben... où est Kyana ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Retournée se coucher. Elle dormait debout, Berry lui a demandé de sortir. »

« Oh... »

« Eh bien, en tout cas, ça fait plaisir quand on a des amis qui viennent vous voir à la fin de vos cours pour discuter joyeusement avec vous... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Désolé, Remus. Que veux-tu, on s'y attache, à cette petite Serdaigle, hein ? »

Lupin estima plus prudent de ne pas répondre, tournant simplement les talons pour suivre les filles qui étaient déjà reparties.

« Alors », insista James en se mettant à sa hauteur, « qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de sa nuit pour ne pas tenir debout aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben... je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne le lui as pas demandé ? » S'étonna Peter.

« Mais ce ne sont pas mes oignons ! C'est sa vie privée, après tout... »

« Il va falloir t'apprendre à être plus curieux », dit Sirius. « Dans ce cas... qu'est-ce qu'elle a pensé des Serpentard, ce matin ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mais de quoi vous avez parlé, alors ? »

« Sirius, par définition, un cours, ce n'est pas fait pour raconter des potins. »

« On m'avait pas prévenu... »

« Ah. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire que ton professeur est toujours en retard ! » Protesta James. « Tu ne vas pas nous dire que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de discuter ! Je croirais que tu l'ignores encore, cette pauvre Kyana... »

« Mais non ! Elle dormait, je l'ai réveillé, on a échangé trois mots, le cours a commencé, et elle s'est rendormie. »

« Et alors, ces trois mots ? »

Remus s'arrêta net dans le couloir, de sorte que Jeremy, qui marchait tout prêt derrière lui, le heurta.

« Oh, pardon, Jeremy. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? C'est un interrogatoire, ou quoi ? »

« Ben oui », dit innocemment Peter. « On veut savoir comment ça se passe avec Kyana. »

Il les dévisagea tous les trois – les filles, qui devaient aller en Arithmancie, ne les avaient pas attendus – et poussa un soupire fataliste. Mais qui avait bien pu les remplacer par des concierges de première classe ?

« Ne nous dis pas que tu n'as pas profité de ce qu'elle dormait pour la contempler tout à loisirs. »

« J'aurais eu du mal », grogna Remus.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Euh... on était en cours. »

« On peut faire semblant de suivre un cours tout en fantasmant sur sa voisine... »

« Oui, tu es un expert sur ce sujet, hein Sirius ? »

« Ne me dis pas que _tu_ ne l'as jamais fait... »

« ... »

« Alors pourquoi tu aurais eu du mal ? »

« Parce qu'elle dormait sur mon épaule, voilà pourquoi ! » Avoua finalement Remus, excédé.

Il s'était à nouveau arrêté au beau milieu du couloir, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance : revenus du côté de la tour Gryffondor, il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure-là. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Les autres Gryffondor étaient parmi les pires pipelettes de l'école.

« Ben ça », fit James après avoir poussé un long sifflement d'admiration.

Remus roula les yeux et entra dans la Salle Commune, et bien qu'il fut tenté de claquer le portrait de la Grosse Dame au visage de ses amis, il se retint. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se retenir, considérant la longue torture à laquelle ils continuèrent à le soumettre pendant leur heure de liberté.

En conséquence, Remus, qui avait voulu prendre son carnet à croquis et fixer la vivace image de la Belle au Bois Dormant, décida qu'il vallait mieux attendre de ne plus être tourmenté par ces trois pestes. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir voulu essayer de les orienter sur un autre sujet... mais ils ne furent distraits ni par les résultats de Quidditch de la saison, ni par le souvenir des Serpentard en chemise de nuit à fleurs.

Pour couronner le tout, Remus ne fit qu'apercevoir Kyana pendant le reste de la journée – elle avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué – et leur dernier cours était Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Remus étant toujours distrait par ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, Spite finit par le prendre en flagrant délit d'inattention en plein cours.

« Comment ça, vous êtes donc si distrait que vous êtes incapables de me dire de quelles caractéristiques des Red Caps nous étions en train de débattre ? »

« ... »

« Votre suffisante indifférence me sidère, M. Lupin. Si vous saviez de quoi était colorés leur chapeau, vous feriez alors très attention aux moyens que je vais vous indiquer pour vous débarrasser de ces horribles nains. »

« Mais... »

« Suffit. Une détention et dix points enlevés à Gryffondor vous feront peut-être voir l'importance d'être attentif en cours, à défaut de bon sens. »

Remus pinça le bras de Sirius, à côté de lui, qui semblait sur le point de répondre impoliment au professeur. Le jeune homme rencontra son regard et, pour une fois, eut la décence de bien vouloir se taire.

« Demain soir, huit heures », rappela Spite à Remus alors que celui-ci sortait de la salle à la fin du cours.

Vraiment, n'eut été le merveilleux début de ce jour, il y aurait difficilement pu y en avoir un pire pendant la semaine.

Remus se força à réviser cette opinion à plusieurs moments le lendemain. Ses amis n'avaient pas renoncé à le harceler de sa propre affection pour Kyana, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien le faire tout seul... (bien sûr, lui se harcelait dans un tout autre sens que celui, romantique, où le poussaient ses amis)

Ils commencèrent même à user de manoeuvres honteusement classiques et usées. Les mouvements de foule dans le couloir pour le rapprocher de Kyana étaient tellement prévisibles et visibles que, si Remus l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu les déjouer en un tour de main. Mais bien qu'il jugeait l'attitude de ses amis – et même les Serdaigle qui semblaient y participer – totalement puérile, il ne s'enfuit pas et profita de leur idiotie pour discuter avec Kyana... en tout bien et tout honneur.

Quant à la retenue de Spite, le soir, il la passa à récurer la salle des trophées.

« Ne croyez pas, M. Lupin, que je veuille la compagnie d'un être tel que vous », avait dit l'hargneux professeur avant de lui signaler qu'il ne devait pas partir avant que toutes les coupes rutilent, devait-il y passer la nuit. D'ailleurs, demain étant samedi, vous ne risquez pas de vous endormir en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Spite ne comptait pas sur les années d'entraînement qu'avait Remus Lupin à astiquer les trophées de cette salle. James, Sirius, Peter et lui connaissaient cette salle par coeur : les nids de poussières les plus persistants et rapides à se former, la meilleure manière de dépoussiérer vite et bien les étagères, la technique à utiliser pour que plus aucune trace de chiffon ne soit visible sur les vitrines. De sorte que dix heures venaient juste de sonner qu'il achevait son travail. Après un coup d'oeil appréciateur, il en appela au jugement de Rusard qui, malgré son envie de trouver une poussière à reprocher à l'élève, dut bien admettre qu'il pouvait retourner dans sa maison, sa retenue étant finie.

En remontant au dortoir, Remus s'aperçut qu'un de ses lacets s'étaient défaits, et il hésita un instant. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques marches du dortoir, ce n'était pas la peine de le refaire maintenant. Et il entendait les voix de ses amis résonner dans leur chambre comme il montait en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher.

« On a déjà fait le plus dur, Peter, il s'agit juste de parachever le travail. »

« Le plus dur, le plus dur, c'est ce que tu dis ! »

« Mais si, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps... »

« Mouais... et puis on a bien failli se faire découvrir par Rusard, la dernière fois. »

« Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance, c'est tout ! »

« Surtout Dumbledore... c'est le plus attentif, Dumbledore. Et si il découvre ça... »

Remus entra à ce moment-là, faisant sursauter ses amis, qui bondirent. Ils étaient en pleine conférence, assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, de multiples livres ouverts entre eux. James fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Tu nous as fait peur, Remus ! On ne pensait pas que tu rentrerais si tôt... »

« Si Dumbledore découvre quoi ? » Demanda Lupin avec un mince sourire en se défaisant de sa cape et de ses chaussures avant de venir les rejoindre à même le sol.

« La carte du Maraudeur », dit James en brandissant un petit paquet de parchemins. « On essayait de trouver... »

« ... un moyen pour... pour la rendre lisible. »

« Ah ? Et ce moyen consiste en quoi ? »

Remus regarda le titre du livre le plus proche de là où il était assis et haussa un sourcil.

« « Métamorphoses pour ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre » ? Vous pensez trouver une réponse dans un livre de métamorphoses ? »

« On peut faire plein de choses avec la métamorphose, tu sauras », dit James d'un ton docte tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Pourquoi pas... pourquoi pas une fusion ? » Demanda timidement Peter, qui regardait un livre sur ses genoux.

Sirius lui prit le livre et regarda ce qu'il lisait, et un sourire naquit lentement sur son visage.

« Oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! En fusionnant tous les parchemins que l'on a couvert des plans des différents étages et bâtiments de Poudlard, on devrait pouvoir construire un plan complexe de l'école toute entière et même... le rendre animé ! »

« La fusion, c'est de la haute métamorphose », fit James avec une petite moue appréciative. « Mais puisqu'il s'agit juste de parchemins, on devrait pouvoir y arriver sans problèmes. »

« Il y aurait même peut-être un moyen de faire apparaître sur cette carte les gens à Poudlard et l'endroit où ils sont », dit Remus qui se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose de similaire pendant une recherche. « Ca pourrait être utile... »

« ... on pourrait savoir si le chemin est libre ! On ne se ferait plus jamais prendre par Rusard ! »

Les perspectives créèrent une étrange euphorie dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de cinquième année. A force d'imaginer toutes les possibilités que leur offrirait la carte s'ils parvenaient à la créer, ils auraient été prêt à partir tout de suite à la bibliothèque.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » S'écria Sirius en grimpant sur son lit pour attraper la cape qui traînait par là. « Il faut trouver les enchantements qu'il faut pour arriver à faire ça. »

« Mais Sirius, ses enchantements vont être longs et complexes, et il n'est pas question de _prendre_ un livre de nuit ! Mme Pince va nous tomber dessus. La dernière fois qu'un étudiant est sorti – accidentellement – avec un livre qu'il n'avait pas enregistré comme emprunté, il a dû faire un détour chez Mme Pomfresh... » protesta James.

« Alors, demain... »

« Demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard », objecta Remus.

« On le connaît par coeur, ce village, maintenant... » commença à protester Sirius.

« Allons, M. Black, pensez un peu à notre cher ami M. Lupin. Peut-être a-t-il prévu de passer cette agréable journée en bonne compagnie. »

Remus eut à peine le temps de fusiller James du regard, qu'ils s'étaient tous emparé du sujet. Cela avait été si agréable, jusqu'ici, alors qu'ils ne pensaient plus à le taquiner au sujet de Kyana.

« Tu l'as invitée à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi demain ? » Demanda Peter avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupides ! »

« Oh, et pourquoi donc ? Je suis sûre qu'elle en serait ravie, en toute amitié. »

« Depuis quand un garçon qui invite une fille à Pré-au-Lard le fait « en toute amitié » ? Pré-au-Lard, c'est pour les rendez-vous galants. »

Alors tu envisages un rendez-vous galant avec notre chère Serdaigle ?

Mais nooooooooooooon ! Justement...

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix, même s'il prétendait vouloir se coucher, il se saisit de l'oreiller sur son lit et l'envoya aussi fort qu'il put sur Sirius, qui ouvrait justement la bouche. Le jeune Black tituba un peu en arrière sous le choc. Des plumes volèrent un peu partout, et l'oreiller glissa à nouveau à terre, laissant Sirius bouche bée. Presque aussitôt, dans un terrible cri de guerre, les quatre garçons se précipitèrent pour une grande bataille d'oreiller qui dura tard dans la nuit, avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent, épuisés.

Malgré cela, Remus était encore debout aux aurores le lendemain. Comme à son habitude, le weekend, il s'assit tranquillement dans son lit pour laisser le temps aux autres de dormir un peu. Après avoir regardé le soleil se lever, derrière les rideaux pour profiter du spectacle sans que ses amis ne soient réveillés par la lumière, il s'installa dans ce petit coin pour enfin mettre sur papier une belle au bois dormant qui s'appelait Kyana.

Plus tard, au petit déjeuner, il confia à ses amis une idée qui lui était venue pendant la nuit.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement, cette histoire de carte animée. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Sirius.

« Ca peut devenir une arme à double tranchant... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Peter.

« Que si on perd cette carte, et que les professeurs la trouvent, c'est eux qui nous verront traîner dans Poudlard après le couvre-feu... »

« Oh... »

Les maraudeurs échangèrent des regards gênés, mais avant qu'ils puissent disserter sur le sujet, les Serdaigle arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, et ce fut le début de la damnation de Remus Lupin.


	16. Le premier élan est celui du coeur

A/N : Hello ! -

Je suis... un revenant ! Niarf ! Après plus de deux ans d'absence, me voilà de retour...  
Alors... c'est quoi, l'usage ? Faut que je dise que je suis désolé ? Je suis désolé.

Non, sérieusement. Je _suis_ désolé. J'ai été très occupé... la vie en dehors de HP et tout ça. Hey... j'ai quand même donné des signes de vie (peu, c'est vrai) à certains... petit clin d'oeil à ceux qui se reconnaitront et que je tiens tout spécialemment au chaud dans mon p'tit coeur de Sinistros.

Ceci dit, j'ai beaucoup apprécié vos constantes reviews (la dernière date tout juste de juillet ! Après deux ans d'absence !) J'en suis complètement et absolument touchée.

Je me suis remis à écrire avec beaucoup de plaisir (je n'écris pas autrement...) et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi je me suis amusée à le faire...

Place à Pré-au-Lard !

PS : Love you, les jums !

16 – Le premier élan... est celui du coeur

Remus n'avait jamais vu Kyana comme ça. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement bien habillée, mais...

En fait, la jeune fille aurait pu porter la plus somptueuse des robes de bal qu'elle n'aurait pas fait une autre impression dans la Grande Salle. Assez simplement habillée, de manière Moldue, comme la plupart des élèves, elle resplendissait tout en discutant avec Jasper.

Remus en lâcha sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche bée, oubliant toute discussion sur de futurs plans de Maraudeurs. Assez rapidement, cependant, il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas être pris à fixer Kyana.

Il devina les compliments de ses amis plus qu'il ne les entendit, et bien qu'il aurait aimé en faire autant, il était tellement paralysé qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de bégayer et de se tourner totalement en ridicule. Il sentait ses joues brûlantes et espérait que personne ne lui ferait de réflexion... du moins, pas avant le départ des Serdaigle.

- Mon Dieu, Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un tel émoi ?

Le jeune homme se hasarda à regarder au-dessus du rebord de son bol. Les Serdaigle n'étaient plus là, et la rare délicatesse de Sirius lui valait de survivre encore à ce samedi. Il lui envoya tout de même un toast à la figure pour son sourire narquois... et comme il ne faisait pas attention, ce fut le toast qui était déjà tartiné de confiture.

- Hey ! C'est pas très gentil ! Protesta le jeune homme en nettoyant la confiture qui dégoulinait de son visage d'un mouvement de baguette magique. Me voilà, toute sollicitude et inquiétude pour toi, craignant que tu aies attrapé une fièvre pour te faire rougir comme ça, et pour toute récompense, tu me couvres de confiture ?!

- Tais-toi, Sirius.

- Kyana semble particulièrement radieuse, aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Remus ? Demanda James d'un air trop innocent et sur le ton d'une conversation trop désinvolte.

- Tais-toi, James.

- Eh bien, Remus, dit Lily avec un rire, tu sembles apprécier la conversation.

- Hmrf.

- Hey ! Lily n'a pas droit à un « Tais-toi » aussi ? Tu fais des privilégiés ? Tu as des chouchous ?

Remus soupira profondément, et choisit, puisqu'il ne pouvait les faire taire, d'ignorer les remarques de ses amis. Ce samedi à Pré-au-Lard, censé être reposant, menaçait en fait d'être le jour le plus épuisant de la semaine. Peut-être devait-il envisager de leur fausser compagnie quelque part dans le village.

Tout de suite, l'image de Kyana se matérialisa dans son esprit, mais il se rabroua aussitôt. Ce n'était pas sage d'envisager de passer la journée avec la jeune fille. Les rumeurs iraient bon train, d'une part. Et puis... avait-il en lui la force de ne pas être constamment distrait par ses yeux bleu profond, ses boucles brunes qui tombaient gracieusement sur son cou ? Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à la table de Serdaigle, mais détourna rapidement le regard à nouveau. Peut-être valait-il mieux rester à Poudlard... il pourrait sûrement trouver un devoir à faire, un dessin à finir, un livre...

- Il faudra aller voir les nouveautés de Zonko ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu n'envisages pas de manquer ça, hein, Remus ?

L'interpelé se contenta de pousser un profond soupir.

La masse des élèves ayant fini leur petit déjeuner et prêts à partir à Pré-au-Lard était positivement énorme, mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver les Serdaigle, comme par magie. Ou peut-être bien par magie, se dit Remus en regardant si l'un de ses amis avait sa baguette en main. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se dit qu'il était paranoïaque ou qu'il n'avait pas vérifié assez rapidement.

- Bonjour ! Lança Sirius en arrivant derrière les Serdaigle. Accepteriez-vous d'escorter quelques Gryffondor abandonnés jusqu'au village ?

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit April en venant à côté de lui... non... en venant se _coller_ à lui.

L'expression de Sirius changea du tout au tout, passant de heureux et comploteur à paniqué et horriblement gêné et il n'osa plus prononcer un autre mot tandis qu'April lui parlait de tout et de rien.

- Un vrai moulin à paroles, soupira Jasper à côté d'eux.

James, Edward, Bridget, Peter, Kyana et Lily camouflèrent leur rire. Quant à Cathy, elle regardait April avec la tête de quelqu'un qui avait eu à avaler un chaudron entier de larves gluantes.

Heureusement, le temps s'annonçait magnifique : le soleil s'élevait déjà pour faire oublier le froid matinal.

Le premier magasin que l'on pouvait voir à Pré-au-Lard – en prenant la voie officielle et autorisée – étalait une vitrine avec toutes sortes d'objets en bois. L'oeil de Remus fut attiré par un échiquier et des pions magnifiquement travaillés, et il s'approcha de la vitrine, ignorant Sirius qui avait apparemment essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui pour se débarrasser d'April.

- Ooooh, ces boîtes à bijoux sont absolument magnifiques, s'émerveilla April justement avant de bondir dans la boutique.

Remus jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers Sirius pour voir son soulagement et sursauta un peu en trouvant Jasper juste à côté de lui.

- Jolie bagatelle, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda celui-ci en pointant l'échiquier.

- C'est tellement joli que je sais pas si j'oserais jouer avec, répondit Remus avec un sourire. Mais ce serait dommage que ça ne serve qu'à la décoration...

- C'est un dilemme, effectivement. Mon grand-père m'avait offert son vieux jeu d'échecs, sur lequel il m'avait appris à jouer. Je l'aimais tellement que je n'ai plus voulu jouer avec après, de peur de l'abîmer.

- Quelque part, c'est une sage décision.

Jasper haussa les épaules avec un sourire étrange et, comme les rare fois où il avait discuté avec le Serdaigle, Remus eut l'impression que le sujet avait changé sans qu'on l'ait prévenu. April sortit du magasin et ils se remirent tous en route.

- Tu n'as pas rejoué avec depuis, alors ? Demanda Remus.

- Si, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai joué des centaines de parties, je crois, avec. Je n'aurais pas voulu les jouer avec un autre jeu. Et puis, finalement, c'est inusable, ce genre de pièces en bois. Il y a des choses, comme ça, qui ne sont pas faites pour rester en vitrine. En plus, elles le prennent très mal.

Remus regarda Jasper d'un peu plus près pendant que celui-ci regardait une vitrine. Décidément, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à déterminer si le Serdaigle insinuait quelque chose ou parlait innocemment de son jeu d'échecs.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler de tactique de jeu et de mémorables mouvements dans de mémorables parties que Remus cessa de chercher un sens à tout. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas, en fait. Sans doute était-il simplement paranoïaque. Mais c'était tellement étrange de parler avec Jasper tout en sachant qu'il connaissait son secret.

Remus aurait dû en avoir l'habitude, pourtant. Depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans que ses cinq amis l'avaient découvert... peut-être était-ce que Jasper n'était pas devenu un ami pour autant, mais ne s'était pas éloigné non plus. Toutes les personnes, jusqu'ici, qui avaient appris ce qu'il était, avaient montré soit dégoût, soit sollicitude dévouée, voire de la pitié. Pas ce... cette... normalité que le Serdaigle entretenait. Remus ne savait pas encore s'il trouvait ça plaisant, mais pour l'instant, cela lui semblait bizarre.

Un peu plus tard, Jasper mit fin plutôt brusquement à sa discussion lorsque Edward vint le tirer par la manche, pointant du pouce Bridget et Faith qui attendaient un peu plus loin, visiblement empressées de décamper.

- Oh, oui. Désolé, on doit... euh... retrouver des amis plus loin... mais on peut se retrouver cet après-midi aux Trois Balais !

- Euh... d'accord.

- Très bien. Bye !

Et ils disparurent aussi soudainement que s'ils avaient transplané, entraînant au passage un Thomas et une April aux airs réticents. James rejoignit alors Remus et passa un bras sur ses épaules avec une sollicitude feinte.

- Ah, Remus, c'est si gentil de te dévouer pour rester là pendant que nous allons faire quelques recherches sur les sorts qui nous intéressent, dit-il crânement.

- Rester... ?

- Bien sûr, ajouta Sirius, qui avait un air amer. De plus, je dois inviter April et je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu sois le témoin de cette déchéance.

- Mais pourquoi... ?

- Tes yeux chastes ne voudraient pas voir le sang de cette petite idiote gicler sur les murs de Pré-au-Lard, assura Cathy en lui assénant une solide tape sur l'épaule.

- Attendez, je...

- Remus, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que Kyana sorte de ce magasin et se retrouve délaissés par tous ?

Le jeune Lupin dévisagea son amie Lily avec de grands yeux. Les Serdaigle étaient partis sans Kyana ? Oui, c'était le cas. Ils devaient être de mèche avec les Gryffondor dans une odieuse conspiration pour le laisser seul avec la jeune fille !

- Oh, et ce n'est pas la peine de venir nous rejoindre avant quinze heures aux Trois Balais, on sera trop occupés d'ici là, acheva Peter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage que ses amis étaient partis avec autant de célérité que les Serdaigle. Et là-bas, à la porte du magasin, Kyana qui venait de sortir cherchait des yeux l'énorme groupe d'amis censé l'attendre. Remus enfonça la tête dans les épaules et partit la rejoindre avec l'ignoble perspective de dire à la jeune fille qu'à cause de la stupidité de leurs amis, elle allait être coincée avec lui une bonne partie de la journée.

Kyana sembla évidemment un peu choquée, mais, gentiment, elle essaya de le cacher. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Remus déduisait de son expression concentrée. Elle regarda sa montre, et garda le silence pendant un moment, si bien qu'il reprit la parole.

- On… on peut essayer de les retrouver, si tu veux, lança vivement Remus. Personnellement, ça…

Il s'interrompit. Pour être totalement honnête envers lui-même et Kyana, en fait, oui, ça le gênait d'aller chercher les autres alors qu'il pouvait profiter de longues heures en si bonne compagnie, pour une fois. Il essaya de reformuler sa proposition.

- Enfin, si ça t'embête, on peut…

- Mais non, c'est inutile ! Si on les croise, ce sera déjà ça de fait, sinon, c'est vraiment pas plus mal, dit-elle gentiment avec un large sourire.

Remus sourit un peu, pas tout à fait convaincu par ce sourire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle émit l'idée de rattraper leur session du jeudi après-midi manquée qu'il se détendit complètement et cessa d'être paranoïaque. Après tout, c'était une belle journée, que la bêtise de ses amis lui faisait passer avec la plus jolie fille de l'école (de l'avis de Remus), et il n'avait plus envie de chercher des sous-entendus ou de se préoccuper des on-dits.

Ils partirent donc avec enthousiasme faire les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard comme deux bons étudiants ayant passé deux longs mois enfermés dans un château. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai pour Remus, mais il y avait une différence entre un samedi ensoleillé avec toute l'agitation des étudiants et une soirée passée seul dans le village déserté.

Ils se mirent en route tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien avant même d'avoir atteint le premier magasin. Honeydukes était tellement bondé qu'ils eurent du mal à y entrer, mais ils trouvèrent Zonko un peu plus calme.

- C'est parce qu'il y a plus de goinfres que de blagueurs à Poudlard, expliqua Remus avec un clin d'oeil à Kyana.

- C'est peut-être parce que la plupart des objets vendus ici sont interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Suggéra Kyana en montrant un Frisbee à Dents qui sifflait méchamment dans ses mains.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria le Gryffondor en affichant son plus bel air étonné. Je n'étais pas au courant.

La Serdaigle éclata de rire et reposa le Frisbee, avant de passer dans le rayon suivant.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de choses pareilles ! Marmonna-t-il en la suivant. Je devrais peut-être aller me plaindre à Rusard... qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'imagine très bien sa tête, oui...

Remus aurait bien imaginé la scène également s'il n'avait pas repéré une série de petits livres reliés en cuir sur une étagère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ils vendent des livres, maintenant, à Zonko ? Mais ce sont des journaux intimes !

Kyana se saisit d'un des petits livres, et le retourna. Il y avait une étiquette sur l'arrière du journal.

- « Faux journal intime ! » lut-elle à voix haute en prenant une intonation de représentant de commerce. « Piégez les fouineurs avec ce journal qui profère des insanités à ceux qui tentent de le lire par des moyens magiques ! ».

- C'est original, admit Remus avec un petit rire. Tu en veux un ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je tiens un journal intime, Remus Lupin ?

- Ben, t'es une fille ! Taquina-t-il en lui prenant le journal des mains et en le retournant dans tous les sens. Tu ne confies pas tes secrets de fille à ton journal intime ?

Kyana éclata de rire et adressa une petite tape sur le bras de Remus, qu'il ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Il continuait à feuilleter le petit journal apparemment blanc, jouant avec l'idée.

- Pour qu'April cherche absolument à le lire, faux journal ou pas ? Surtout pas ! Et puis de toutes façons, ce genre de sorts ne tiennent pas plus de quelques mois.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Remus en levant un regard curieux vers Kyana. Tu connaissais ces journaux de Zonko ?

- Non, mais chez Dervish et Bangs, ils ont les mêmes... sauf que les leurs ont un mot de passe, pas des insultes !

Le jeune homme posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et poussa un long sifflement.

- Tu sembles bien renseignée, jeune fille, pour quelqu'un qui ne possède _surtout pas_ de journal intime.

- Ma soeur en avait un ! Protesta Kyana en roulant les yeux. Et arrête de rire !

Cependant, une idée germait lentement dans l'esprit de Remus. Il se décida à acheter le petit journal farceur, malgré toutes les moqueries de Kyana à ce sujet.

- Je le mettrais sur le chemin de Rogue, ça lui apprendra à fourrer son gros nez partout.

Kyana ne rit pas autant à cette idée que Remus ne s'y serait attendu, mais son expression préoccupée passa vite, et il l'oublia. Peut-être, tout simplement, qu'elle n'appréciait pas le genre de blagues qu'ils pouvaient vouloir infliger à Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils visitèrent Dervish et Bangs, après quelques hésitations, Remus se décida à acheter le petit journal intime assorti d'un mot de passe. Kyana le taquina sans fin.

- Remus Lupin va tenir un journal intime ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

- Chut ! Promets-moi au moins de protéger mon honneur et de tenir cela secret.

- C'est un lourd secret à garder... je pourrais exiger quelque chose pour m'aider à alléger ce fardeau.

- Mais c'est du chantage !

En passant à la caisse, Remus réfléchit tout haut que c'était finalement cher payé pour un journal dont le sort s'affaiblirait en quelques mois – d'ailleurs, son amie ici présente s'était déjà fait avoir.

Le vendeur, jetant des regards effarés aux clients qui écoutaient les considérations de Remus, lui vendit le journal à moitié prix et promit de rembourser le journal défectueux de Kyana si elle voulait bien le lui amener.

Remus rangea soigneusement les deux petits journaux dans une poche intérieure en sortant de la boutique.

- Mais comment tu as fait ça ? S'étonna Kyana à côté de lui.

- Eh bien, c'est... du marchandage.

- J'aurais plutôt dit de la réclamation ! Et maintenant, il va falloir que je dise à Karen de m'envoyer son journal. Elle va être heureuse de pouvoir se le faire rembourser.

- Ca, Kyana, c'est une bien piètre excuse pour lire tous les secrets de ta soeur ! Taquina-t-il.

La jeune fille roula les yeux.

- Il y a deux ans, tous les Serdaigle en ont eu connaissance, quand une des filles de son dortoir a découvert qu'il n'y avait plus de mot de passe, et en a lu des passages choisis à haute voix dans la salle commune.

- Oups... pas très gentille, comme amie.

- Bof. Elles se détestaient depuis un moment... mais pour ce coup-là, Karen lui a fait tomber toutes ses dents.

Remus n'y tint plus. Il éclata de rire, et Kyana le suivit de près.

- On dirait qu'il y avait de l'ambiance, dans l'année de ta soeur.

- Oui, plutôt. Je te raconterais bien tout ce qui s'est passé, mais ça risque d'être un peu long...

- Mais au final, qui a gagné ?

- Elles ont toutes les deux gagné un mois entier de retenue avec Spite.

Remus grimaça, compatissant, et ils entrèrent dans une autre boutique, parlant de tout et de rien, de la soeur de Kyana – bien que le jeune homme dut bien admettre qu'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de Karen.

- C'est bizarre qu'on puisse si peu connaître, parfois, les gens des autres maisons, même après cinq ans.

- Tout ce que ça demande, c'est quelques efforts des deux côtés, répliqua Remus qui se sentait l'âme philosophique. Regarde Sirius !

Kyana eut un petit rire et continua à farfouiller dans les colliers, tandis que le jeune Lupin trouva une perle parmi les perles : des lunettes de soleil en forme d'étoiles... roses.

- Hey, Kyana, regarde ! Dit-il en chaussant les lunettes, affectant l'air le plus imbécile possible.

La jeune fille se retourna et pouffa de rire. Remus remit les lunettes à leur place avec un soupir déchirant et retourna vers Kyana, qui semblait tentée par un collier. Il regarda dans le miroir par dessus son épaule.

Le collier était joli. C'était une petite étoile bleue qui avait parfois la même nuance que les yeux de Kyana en oscillant entre l'azur et le bleu marine. C'était peut-être ça qui le ramena à ses yeux, justement, qui l'interrogeaient par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Le collier lui allait bien, certes, et elle était magnifique, mais le jeune homme était d'avis qu'elle était de toute façon magnifique, quoi qu'elle porte. A se demander si ce n'était pas Kyana qui rehaussait la beauté du collier, et non l'inverse.

- Il est très joli celui-là, dit-il enfin en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Il te va très bien, il fait ressortir tes yeux.

Il était encore hypnotisé par les yeux de Kyana, et n'entendit pas – ou ne comprit pas – sa réponse. Elle se retourna soudain, brisant un instant le contact visuel, et Remus sortit de sa transe pour regarder ailleurs. Kyana acheta le collier, et en sortant, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Le petit restaurant où il comptait emmener la jeune fille était modeste de taille, mais d'un service impeccable. Les maraudeurs avaient découvert cette petite perle en cherchant un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur un professeur, voire Dumbledore, quand ils allaient faire une escapade en dehors des sorties autorisées. Les professeurs n'allaient généralement qu'aux Trois Balais ou, à la limite, à la Tête de Sanglier.

En tout cas, cela sembla plaire à Kyana, qui regardait partout autour d'elle avec un sourire appréciatif et des yeux brillants.

- C'est vraiment joli, dit-elle après avoir tout bien regardé.

- Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, répondit le patron de l'établissement, qui était arrivé entre-temps derrière Kyana.

- Oh... Y'a pas de quoi...

Remus se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'air gêné de Kyana pendant que le vieux sorcier préparait leur table. Elle était très rouge, en face de lui, et tirait de temps à autre sur le col de son pull.

- Je vais enlever ça, si je ne veux pas mourir de chaud, dit-elle lorsque le patron fut parti.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la taquiner, qu'elle se leva et retira son pull, ce qui eut le don de couper net l'envie de rire de Remus. Kyana n'était plus vêtue, maintenant, que d'un léger chandail qui laissait, disons... assez peu de choses à l'imagination. D'ailleurs, l'imagination de Remus n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de... ce n'était pas qu'il imaginait quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs, sur le... corps de Kyana. Il détourna les yeux, pensées bafouillantes, déstabilisé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour éviter le regard de Kyana, apprécia une fois de plus la pauvre fréquentation de l'établissement et l'atmosphère intimiste. Il était virtuellement seul, dans ce restaurant, avec Kyana, ce qui le faisait étrangement jubiler.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gens pour te voir, dit-il tout de go.

Ce n'était même pas sincère. Il ne trouvait pas du tout dommage d'avoir Kyana seule avec lui et de pouvoir lui adresser des compliments sans avoir à être taquiné par ses amis.

Il porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres, mais trouva difficile d'avaler sur la boule de tension qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Je ne... euh... merci ! Répondit Kyana.

- Pas de quoi tu... es vraimentbelle, dit-il tout bas toujours sans oser lever les yeux.

Le patron venait heureusement à sa rescousse, apportant les menus qu'il avait oublié la première fois. Ils ne dirent rien pendant que le sorcier leur donnait leur menus, mais Remus vit que celui-ci avait noté que Kyana s'était... mise à l'aise. Il adressa d'ailleurs à Remus un sourire compréhensif sous ses yeux brillants, avant que ce dernier ne se cache derrière son menu, rougissant de sa propre témérité. N'osant plus rien dire, il regarda le menu sans le voir...

- Tu me proposes quoi ? Demanda Kyana, là-bas, dans les dangereuses contrées au delà du menu familier.

Remus adressa par dessus le menu un bref regard à la jeune fille dont les joues étaient bien roses, et retourna illico au menu. Que pourrait bien aimer Kyana ? Peut-être des salades ?

- J'ai la tête d'une fille qui ne mange que des feuilles ? S'offusqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ben je sais pas... t'en as la ligne, du moins... hum... un croque-monsieur ?

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux de peur que Kyana ne le regarde. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la complimenter, et s'il continuait ainsi, elle allait croire qu'il flirtait. Mais Kyana continua à le questionner tranquillement sur le menu, et il respira plus librement...

Après tout, les filles aimaient les compliments, flirt ou pas. James et Sirius l'avaient bien complimenté le matin même, et personne ne pouvait imaginer que ces deux-là posent les yeux sur d'autres filles que Lily et Cathy. Non, Kyana semblait comprendre que c'était en tout bien et en tout honneur. Remus finit par se détendre et taquina Kyana sur ses choix atypiques de repas.

- T'es une fille et les filles mangent de la salade ! Nah !

- Ah d'accord. Alors toi, tu prends un cœur de bœuf, cru et bien saignant ?

Remus leva les yeux avec une grimace de dégoût, bien qu'amusé. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Kyana disait ce genre de blagues en toute connaissance de cause, comme les autres maraudeurs. Il aurait bien aimé.

- Ouais. Et je le mange avec mes mains ! Répondit-il.

- Toi homme. Toi viril. Toi pas manger feuilles !

- Toi femme. Toi faible. Toi manger feuilles.

- Moi emmerder toi.

Il éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé de la jeune fille, et que le serveur fit les frais de sa feinte colère n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Sérieusement, dit Kyana pour tenter de mettre un terme au fou de rire de Remus, je ne comprends pas comment font les filles pour ne manger que ça !

- Uh uh... surtout à Poudlard. Elles doivent se faire violence pour ne pas reprendre de chaque plat... au banquet de début d'année...

- Et à Halloween...

- Et au banquet de fin d'année...

Remus émit un râle de plaisir qui fit glousser Kyana.

- Gourmand !

- Tu peux parler ! Fausse fille... Et en plus, tu _glousses_ !

- J'émets une objection ! Les gloussements sont des trucs de filles !

- Ah non ? Ce ne sont pas des trucs de poule ?

La Serdaigle eut une expression tellement offusquée que Remus ne put se retenir de rire à nouveau.

- N'envisage même pas de m'appeler « poulette », espèce de grossier personnage !

Remus faillit s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau.

- Je ne suis pas macho !

- J'ai vu la plaisanterie arriver de quelques kilomètres...

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas Sirius, tout de même !

- Mouais... on ne peut pas dire que vous n'avez pas les mêmes blagues.

- Humf...

Toute autre polémique sur le sujet fut interrompue par le retour du patron avec les commandes, et ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour goûter à leurs plats. Kyana s'amusa de la capacité de Remus à ingérer un menu aussi énorme. Elle finit par accepter d'y goûter, un peu sceptique quand même sur la gourmandise qui pouvait pousser à manger autant.

Il lui prépara une belle fourchettée de l'omelette en prenant soin d'y mettre un peu de tout. Le résultat étant loin d'être stable, la traversée de la table se révéla difficile, et il n'osait même pas imaginer comment Kyana se débrouillerait pour avaler tout cela.

Mais la réalité dépassa ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer : elle mit la main sur la sienne pour mieux se servir. Il se figea un peu, se retenant de retirer brutalement sa main. Il ne la retira pas non plus lorsqu'elle se redressa, goûtant avec soin, en bonne gourmande, le plat dont il lui avait chanté les louanges. Il rendit grâce qu'elle ait oublié de retirer la sienne en même temps, et espéra qu'elle oublierait encore un petit moment... quelques minutes encore cette main chaude sur la sienne.

Elle dut bien finir par récupérer sa main, et lui fit goûter sa pizza à son tour. Il fit attention à ne pas trop toucher sa main pour ne pas l'importuner... ou peut-être qu'il avait peur de se brûler un peu trop.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans autres incidents de ce genre et, pour tout dire, c'était parfait. Entre les discussions littéraires et les plaisanteries pas toujours légères, il s'était créé une atmosphère d'intimité sympathique et agréable. Il y eu bien quelques problèmes lors de l'addition – il allait falloir qu'il redemande à James quelques conseils sur la manière d'empêcher quelqu'un de payer sa part... hormis l'assommer.

- Pourquoi particulièrement à James ? Demanda Kyana en sortant son porte-monnaie.

- Parce que c'est un vrai gentleman ! La solution « assommer », c'est plutôt Sirius. Alors tu ne veux vraiment pas que...

- Arrête d'insister, Remus, ou je... je... je te plante mon couteau dans la main ! Dit-elle en saisissant le couteau qui paraissait, en effet, très pointu vu d'aussi près.

- Bon, d'accord, je m'incline pour cette fois... mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Le patron arrivait juste à ce moment-là.

- Je peux vous débarrasser ? demanda-t-il poliment, sans se formaliser du couteau-épée que tenait Kyana.

- Oh...

Celle-ci rougit comme une pivoine et reposa précipitamment son arme sur son assiette, pendant que Remus éclatait de rire.

Après être sorti du petit restaurant, Kyana put se moquer de Remus en retour. Le fait qu'il puisse prendre une glace après son repas gargantuesque arracha maintes taquineries à la Serdaigle.

Le marchand de glace, cependant, devait les prendre pour un couple et ses insinuations jetèrent un froid. Non pas que le brave homme avait sans doute pensé à mal, mais Remus fut gêné pour Kyana. Elle, pour sa part, ne devait certainement pas vouloir qu'on pense qu'ils étaient ensemble ! D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne devrait pas le vouloir... n'est-ce pas ?

Remus s'enfuit du marchand de glace indélicat après avoir réussi à payer sa glace _et_ celle de Kyana. La jeune fille le suivit plus lentement, et ils se promenèrent en silence le long du village, un peu en retrait : ils avaient vu tout ce qu'ils voulaient voir et, d'un accord tacite, se tinrent à l'écart de la foule.

La gêne occasionnée par le marchand de glace se prolongea dans le silence, mais pour une fois, Remus avait une idée pour rompre la glace... si l'on pouvait dire. A condition, bien sûr, que Kyana accepte.

- Je traîne toujours une couverture miniaturisée sur moi lorsqu'on vient à Pré-au-Lard. Tu veux qu'on s'installe à flanc de colline pour manger ces trucs-là ? Lui demanda-t-il sans oser tourner la tête de son côté.

- Ah oui... pourquoi pas ?

Il l'entraîna sur la petite colline où arrivait le passage secret venant de Poudlard, et qu'ils avaient emprunté à la veille d'un match de Quidditch. En montant un peu sur la colline – oh, juste une centaine de mètres – ils eurent une vue parfaite sur le village et, un peu plus loin, Poudlard. Un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger... intime, presque romantique, s'il y avait eu la moindre intention de romance. Remus se mordilla la lèvre en installant la couverture, craignant que Kyana croie qu'il voulait flirter.

Enveloppé dans ses inquiétudes, il récupéra sa glace qu'il avait confiée à Kyana avec un mince sourire, et s'installa avec elle sur la couverture magicalement réchauffée.

- Deux boules, murmura-t-elle avec un soupir faussement exaspéré, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la glace de son compagnon.

- Un yogourt glacé, imita-t-il, soulagé et reconnaissant qu'une conversation normale reprenne.

- C'est très bon du yogourt glacé ! Protesta Kyana.

- Un truc de fille !

- Hey ! Même pas vrai !

- Mais si ! Un vrai mâle ne mangerait pas un truc aussi fém...

Il fut interrompu par une cuillère entière du yogourt en question que Kyana venait de lui enfourner dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Il prit sa main par réflexe pour qu'elle ne lui arrache pas des dents au passage et faillit s'étouffer de rire en avalant le yogourt.

- Très bon, dit-il après avoir correctement goûté au yogourt, mais je préfère fraises/bananes.

- Tu manges des yogourts glacés ?

- Ouaip...

- Tu manges des trucs de filles ?

- Euh... oui, répondit-il, se rendant compte soudain qu'il s'était laissé avoir.

Kyana éclata d'un rire victorieux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Remus s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait encore la main de Kyana, et la lâcha dans un sursaut. A son grand soulagement, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer – ou était-ce du tact ? – et se remit tranquillement à manger son yogourt.

- Et ta glace au chocolat, taquina-t-elle, c'était juste pour faire bonne impression ?

- Pas du tout ! Protesta-t-il, soucieux de défendre ses choix. Elle est excellente !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça !

- Je te le dis, goûte !

Il lui mit la glace juste sous le nez, mais elle recula vivement la tête, méfiante.

- Qui me dit que tu ne va pas me l'écraser sur le nez ?

- Kyana ! S'offusqua-t-il. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je gaspillerais de la si bonne glace ? Si ?

Il leva un sourcil en essayant de faire une tête innocente, mais il ne pouvait nier que l'idée de lui faire cette blague vieille comme le monde l'avait effleuré. La jeune fille devait commencer à connaître les maraudeurs et leur sens de la blague, car elle lui flanqua une claque, prit la précaution de poser son yogourt et de tenir elle-même la glace pendant qu'elle la goûtait... ses deux mains enroulées autour de celle de Remus.

- Ouais, bon... ça va, estima-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut dégusté la glace. Tu as du goût.

Pour être totalement sincère, il y avait un moment que Remus ne s'occupait plus de la glace, mais de la charmante jeune personne qui la goûtait. Le fait d'avoir enlevé et remis son pull avait défait un peu sa coiffure, et de nouvelles mèches glissaient sur son cou et ses épaules. Elle avait les pommettes rougies par le vent frais. Rien à voir avec ces mannequins au teint égal, pas un cheveu sortant de leurs coiffures. Oui, il pensait bien avoir du goût. Ce qu'il dit à voix haute, et regretta presque aussitôt. Il se tourna vers le paysage, reprenant à Kyana sa main et, accessoirement, sa glace. Ils finirent en silence, admirant Pré-au-Lard dont les toits brillaient sous un brillant soleil d'automne, mais cette chaleur ne suffisait pas à masquer l'arrivée imminentes des premières gelées, des premières vagues de froid... et de l'hiver.

Malgré toute sa gourmandise, la fin du cornet glacé eut du mal à trouver sa place dans l'estomac de Remus. Celui-ci, estimant qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de faire trop d'efforts avec un ventre aussi chargé, se laissa tomber sur le dos, gagné déjà par la somnolence tranquille de la digestion...

- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, fut son seul, et pitoyable, commentaire.

- Tu crois seulement ? Se moqua Kyana en s'allongeant à son tour. Tu es vraiment un goinfre, mon cher.

- Je sais bien, soupira-t-il. Le nuage, là, on dirait un lapin.

Kyana plissa les yeux en regardant dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Il espérait qu'elle le verrait assez vite car un fort vent d'automne effilochait rapidement les oreilles du dit lapin.

- A côté de la licorne ? Demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

- Uh uh.

- Et à gauche, tu en penses quoi ? Tricératops ?

- Définitivement. J'aime bien son air courroucé.

- Mmmh. Et il est en train de chasser un balai...

- Un Comète 260.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en balais.

- Il faut bien, avec James et Cathy comme amis. Simple question de survie.

Le rire léger de Kyana s'égrena dans le vent frais. Remus sourit et ferma les yeux un instant. Le calme était délectable. Ils ne parlaient pas très fort, de la voix endormie de personnes au bord de la sieste. Dans un autre contexte, il pouvait tout à fait s'imaginer sous les palmiers.

- Oh, regarde ! Un flocon de neige !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, dubitatif. Mais c'était bien d'un nuage et non d'évènements météo réels dont parlait Kyana. Un nuage léger étirait des filaments de coton en une forme large, régulière et dentelée.

- Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il neigeait, dit-il avec un rire. Joli nuage, en tout cas. Instance exceptionnelle dans l'observation des nuages, nous avons de la chance.

- Monsieur est spécialiste en nuages ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours la tête dedans.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais attentif en cours !

Il lui tira la langue pour faire bonne mesure et se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel.

- Enfin, sérieusement, qui n'a pas passé son enfance à regarder les nuages ? J'avais toujours les yeux en l'air.

- Il y a ceux qui préféraient regarder les étoiles, ou observer les fourmis courir le long d'un mur, ou... je ne sais pas...

- En parlant de fourmi...

- Ah oui, elle est jolie, celle-là.

Le nuage-fourmi géant se dilascéra et ils reportèrent leur attention à un autre de la forme d'un dragon. Ils virent passer tellement de nuages aux formes intéressantes qu'ils oublièrent l'heure qu'ils n'avaient au contraire pas du tout vue passer.

- Déjà quinze heures ? S'étonna Remus après qu'un nuage-horloge lui ait fait regarder sa montre. Ben ça...

- Le temps passe toujours rapidement en plein air.

- Oui, c'est certain ! Et quand on a bien mangé !

- Aussi...

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils ne bougèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Faudrait y aller... continua Kyana sans faire un mouvement.

Mais l'enthousiasme des troupes étaient au plus bas pour cette proposition. Remus en tout cas aurait pu rester là un sacré bout de temps encore, allongé au soleil, les yeux fermés. Ce fut sans doute ce qui décida Kyana à prendre les choses en main et à se redresser.

- Allez, estomac sur pattes, on va y aller avant que tu t'endormes.

- Comme si c'était mon genre, grommela l'intéressé.

Et puis, comme pour bien marquer ses paroles, il baîlla longuement, ce qui fit ricaner Kyana. Un instant de parfait silence plus tard, il sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille était penchée sur lui, les doigts posés sur sa joue, et quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard. Cela avait l'air d'un rêve parfait.

Son coeur se serra de la même façon que lorsqu'il l'avait réveillée avant un cours d'Etude des Runes. A ceci près qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été l'endormi, cette fois. Impression qu'il chassa vite en se relevant, et en annonçant, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, qu'il était en effet temps de partir.

En ramassant la couverture et la miniaturisant, Remus Lupin se dit qu'il était vraiment un roi pour rafraîchir les atmosphères, même les plus plaisantes. Ce n'était pas comme si Kyana flirtait ! Si elle lui avait caressé la joue, c'était sans doute pour le réveiller et l'inciter à partir. Certes, elle n'avait pas les mêmes méthodes que James, Sirius, Peter ou Cathy pour réveiller quelqu'un. Comme Lily, elle était naturellement douce. Aucun flirt, donc, là dedans...

Sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, au prix d'une belle part de son courage Gryffondoresque, il finit par oser regarder Kyana à nouveau, et tenta un sourire d'excuses pour le plombage d'ambiance à répétitions. Auquel elle répondit par un large sourire et une belle bourrade dans l'épaule. Remus dévia de sa route en éclatant de rire. Autant pour la naturelle douceur. Mais maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau entre bons amis, sans plus.

Soudain, la jeune fille éclata de rire pour une raison qui échappa à Remus. Le jeune homme, effaré, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire qui aurait pu être risible. Comme tout jeune homme qui se respectait, il préférait largement que l'on rit de ses blagues...

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut évident que rien de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait ne pouvait être pris pour une plaisanterie.

- Les Trois Balais, c'est de l'autre côté, expliqua-t-elle, riant encore, alors qu'elle lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner, effectivement, vers l'autre bout de la rue.

- Ah... ouais...

Ils s'en retournèrent donc, Kyana ricanant pour elle-même, et c'était sans doute vrai que c'était drôle, de se perdre encore à Pré-au-Lard, et bon sang, mais Remus avait visité le village dix fois plus que les autres étudiants... Fallait-il qu'il soit distrait !

Cependant, toutes ces considérations n'atteignirent jamais son esprit. Alors que Kyana lui avait fait viré les talons, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lâche sa main presque aussitôt. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait... et ne faisait toujours pas. Etait-elle distraite, elle aussi ? Ignorait-elle ce que pouvaient penser les gens qui les croisaient ainsi, main dans la main ? Sûrement ce n'était pas intentionnel. Sûrement cela ne voulait rien dire, absolument rien. Peut-être même devrait-il lui indiquer qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose... Il n'en eut pas le coeur. Kyana avait la main douce et chaude. C'était agréable. Il n'allait pas non plus lui arracher la main de la sienne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait tout à fait... malpoli. C'est ça... malpoli.

Une Poufsouffle de cinquième année qu'ils croisèrent leur lança un regard offensé, et Remus rougit, baissant les yeux. Il savait bien que Kyana méritait cent fois mieux que lui... mais il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre la farandole... pour l'instant.

Et puis la jeune fille finit par lâcher sa main pour se gratter le nez. Inexplicablement déçu, le Gryffondor laissa pendre sa main, espérant que peut-être, Kyana la reprendrait. Elle ne le fit pas, mais Remus s'y attendait et sourit vaillamment. Oui, il aimait Kyana et s'estimait cent fois heureux de l'avoir comme amie. Grâce à la stupidité de ses amis, il avait passé la journée avec elle, et il ne voyait franchement pas comment il pourrait être davantage comblé. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille cependant, avait un air songeur et triste, et elle n'avait pas vu son sourire. Mais elle le vit une fois qu'il lui eut flanqué un coup d'épaule. Elle se vengea en le plaquant de son côté, et ils éclatèrent de rire, tout en arrivant devant la porte des Trois Balais.

- En retard, commenta Kyana avec un soupir. Tu vas voir comme April et Thomas sont sympas lorsqu'on les contrarie !

Remus éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Kyana avec une petite courbette qu'il copiait de James. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et entra.

Ils mirent peu de temps à trouver leurs amis : étant donné leur nombre, ils avaient investi tout un pan de mur du bar, réunissant les tables pour discuter de manière plus conviviale. Ils zigzaguèrent vers eux, obligés dans la foule de marcher l'un derrière l'autre.

- Vous avez une demi-heure de retard ! Gronda April en les voyant arriver.

Kyana regarda Remus par dessus son épaule avec une petite moue excédée.

- Tu vois ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il en échangeant un regard amusé avec elle.

Seuls April et Thomas semblaient les attendre, en fait. Les autres, confortablement installés devant leurs bièraubeurres, se contentèrent de les saluer de la main avec de radieux sourires avant d'achever leurs conversations tranquillement.

- Où vous étiez ? Demanda Thomas qui semblait excédé d'avoir eu à attendre.

- On a eu un problème avec les Aurors, plaisanta Kyana.

- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua le Serdaigle sans paraître comprendre l'ironie dans les propos de son amie.

La véhémence du garçon attira l'attention de la tablée sur les nouveaux arrivants.

- Exhibitionnisme et atteinte à la pudeur, répondit Kyana sans se démonter, s'asseyant tranquillement.

Les rires et les plaisanteries se propagèrent autour de la table. Remus, quand à lui, haussa les sourcils, un peu inquiet de savoir quelle bêtise Kyana était en train de raconter. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Sirius avait une mauvaise influence certaine sur la jeune Serdaigle. Thomas, par contre, ne semblait pas comprendre le simple concept de « fabulations » et « plaisanteries idiotes ».

- Mais enfin... Kyana... ce sont des accusations graves !

Et à la demande générale, Kyana... « raconta » ce qui avait bien pu entraîner cet « exhibitionnisme » et cette « atteinte à la pudeur ».

- Bah, les trucs qui arrivent, tu sais. Il voulait essayer un nouveau pantalon et de fil en aiguille, il a dû me confondre avec parce que bon. Je lui fais très bien, à propos. Malheureusement, on a dû faire un truc qu'il fallait pas parce que le rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'est ouvert. Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute ! Mais bon, il y avait une bande de petites filles qui ont eu un choc. C'est fou ce que les enfants sont impressionnables ! Faut dire que Remus est tout de même pourvu… enfin. Elles sauront pour plus tard. Et vous, comment avez-vous passé votre journée ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Forcément, les autres idiots étaient pliés de rire. Remus lui-même, impressionné par le culot de Kyana et un peu gêné de se faire mettre en scène dans un tel contexte, riait doucement. Il devait avouer que cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais ce n'était qu'une histoire, et...

- Tu... Vous... Toi... avec... ?!?! ESPECE DE... !

- THOMAS ! S'énerva cette fois Kyana. Je rigolais ! Tu sais. Une blague !

- Hein ?

- Je plaisantais, voyons ! Nous sommes en retard parce qu'on se baladait et qu'on a pas vu l'heure passer. Tu es vraiment bête, quand tu veux, toi, mmmmmm ?

Le pauvre Thomas rougit sérieusement, et cela n'empêcha pas les autres de continuer à rire de plus belle. Mais au moins, toute autre réflexion sur leur retard fut coupée nette.

Il fallut un long moment avant que la blague de Kyana n'arrête de les faire rire. Remus aussi rit longtemps, principalement parce que la Serdaigle s'était rendu compte un peu à retardement de l'audace de ce qu'elle avait raconté. Les joues roses lui allaient bien. C'était une bonne raison aussi pour ne pas s'admettre qu'il était stupidement heureux. Non seulement la journée avait été agréable, mais tout semblait indiquer que Kyana le trouverait éventuellement à son goût. Bien sûr, les choses n'iraient jamais plus loin, et son bon sens se battait sans relâche contre cette stupide joie de vivre. Mais juste pour un moment... c'avait été bon de tenir la main de Kyana.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ? demanda-t-il à James une fois que les rires se furent un peu étouffés.

- Ce fut tout à fait passionnant ! Répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire.

- Pas tant que ça, protesta Sirius avec un regard d'avertissement à son élégant ami. Nous n'avons fait que nous promener...

Mais April ne semblait pas d'accord. Elle tint à raconter dans le détail tous les magasins par lesquels ils étaient passés, et à quel point _Sirius_ connaissait les meilleurs coins de Pré-au-Lard, et comment _Sirius_ leur avait trouvé la meilleure place dans les Trois Balais, et ce que _Sirius_ avait dit de si intelligent et bien pensé...

- Pas possible ? S'étonna Remus. On a dû me le changer pendant que je n'étais pas là, je ne le reconnais pas !

Pour compléter le tableau, _Sirius_ grogna avec une éloquence très peu caractéristique. Lily et James riaient à perdre haleine derrière leurs bièraubeurres respectives – ça ne camouflait pas grand chose, d'ailleurs. Du coin de l'oeil, Remus vérifia que Cathy ne risquait pas d'étrangler April. Dans l'immédiat, à priori, ce n'était pas le danger, puisque les mains de la Gryffondor étaient occupés par sa bièraubeurre. Cependant son regard figé, et un inquiétant rictus à ses lèvres obligeaient Remus à s'interroger sur le devenir de la bouteille. Peut-être y avait-il un risque que celle-ci entre prochainement en collision avec la frimousse d'April.

Il se leva discrètement pendant que Jasper servait à Kyana une toute autre version de la journée et prit Cathy par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le comptoir.

- Respire, Cathychou, tu es presque bleue, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille sur le chemin.

Elle lui retourna un sourire, un vrai cette fois, et secoua ses boucles blondes avec un de ses rires cristallins.

- J'y peux rien, Remus, cette dinde m'énerve.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai juste envie de la frapper assez fort pour qu'il y ait des dents qui sautent.

Le rire de Mme Rosmerta les accueillit au comptoir, et Cathy adressa un charmant sourire à la pétillante blonde.

- Bonjour, vous deux. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Deux bièraubeurres, s'il vous plait, répondit Remus en déposant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

- Tout de suite, mon chéri, il faut que je les cherche à la cave. Cathy, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse. Pas une fille dans cette école ne t'arrive à la cheville.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais jalouse, j'ai dit que je voulais écraser le nez de cette petite idiote contre la table !

Mme Rosmerta se contenta de rire encore plus fort en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

- Retournez vous asseoir, cria-t-elle avant de sortir. Je viens vous servir !

- Alors tu m'offres à boire ? Demanda Cathy en se tournant vers Remus.

- Certainement pas ! L'alcool désinhibe. Tu es suffisamment expensive comme ça, un peu plus et il y aura le portrait d'April en rouge contre le mur. Et tu sais que Rosmerta n'aime pas nettoyer.

- Je n'ai pas l'alcool violent ! Protesta Cathy avec une moue enfantine.

- Rien que l'idée de cette éventualité me donne des frissons. Va t'asseoir et tiens-toi bien !

- Oui, monsieur !

Par un quelconque miracle, quand ils retournèrent s'asseoir, April s'était assez détournée de Sirius pour que Cathy ne s'étouffe pas de colère toutes les cinq secondes. Elle était en conséquence moins bleue, et donc Lily et James pouvaient parler normalement sans s'étouffer de rire dans leurs boissons. Par conséquent, tout allait assez bien.

Jusqu'à ce que la tenancière vienne apporter les bièraubeurres commandées, qu'elle posa sans une question devant Remus et Kyana, non sans adresser un petit clin d'oeil au Gryffondor.

- Ne sors pas tes pièces, mon coeur, dit Mme Rosmerta à la jeune fille. C'est déjà payé.

Kyana eut juste le temps de hausser un sourcil, porte-monnaie à la main, que la grande femme était déjà partie, appelée par d'autres clients. A la table, les autres idiots, comme Remus se plaisait à les appeler de plus en plus souvent, ricanaient.

- Merci, Remus, dit-elle sans hésitation. Tu m'as encore eue. Mais je te revaudrai ça !

Remus haussa les épaules avant de se demander tout haut si les Faucons de Falmouth allaient encore être accusés de tricherie après avoir battu les Catapultes de Caerphilly, et si le club de Flaquemare allait, oui ou non, cesser de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Au grand plaisir du jeune Lupin, les ricanements de James, Sirius et Cathy s'étranglèrent dans leurs bièraubeurres. Il s'ensuivit un long débat sur la saison de Quidditch qui s'approchait à grands pas. Les Serdaigle, ayant également leur équipe favorite, n'y étaient pas en reste.

- Les Flèches d'Appleby n'ont aucune chance de passer les éliminatoires, affirmait James à une Kyana plus qu'offusquée. Avec un gardien aussi myope...

- Ils ont changé de gardien cet année ! s'écria la jeune fille en s'étouffant de colère.

- Et puis en parlant de myopie, mon pauvre James...

- Mon cher M. Black, il se trouve que _je_ porte des lunettes, et certaines personnes trop fières pour accepter leur propre aveuglement feraient bien d'en faire autant.

Ne sachant pas bien si la remarque lui était destinée ou si James parlait encore du gardien des Flèches, Sirius préféra ne pas relever et changer de sujet, demandant plutôt à Remus s'il supportait toujours les Crécerelles de Kenmare sous des rires narquois.

Ce fut Bridget qui remarqua que le temps avait passé bien vite, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à partir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Une réflexion à laquelle les maraudeurs opposèrent un regard sans expression.

- Il y a une heure limite pour rentrer de Pré-au-Lard ? S'enquit Cathy avec un sourcil levé.

Ce fut au tour des Serdaigle de regarder les Gryffondor comme s'ils débarquaient d'une autre planète. Thomas et April soufflèrent d'exaspération et se levèrent pour partir. Lily donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James et puis, comme celui-ci semblait avoir oublié son rôle de préfet (son badge aussi, d'ailleurs), elle se leva à son tour avec un argument qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

- Heure limite ou pas, si on ne s'en va pas maintenant, on sera en retard pour le repas.

- Voilà une bonne raison ! Approuva Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds presque aussi vite que Peter.

Ils furent tous d'autant plus reconnaissants à Lily que le repas fut délicieux, et que les plats se vidèrent bien vite. Même Remus honora les mets à leur juste valeur, non sans soupirer un peu de ne pouvoir s'en resservir, plein comme il l'était. Personne ne fit aucune réflexion, ayant l'habitude de le voir manger avec appétit, mais il s'était bien abstenu de raconter ce qu'il avait ingurgité durant la journée. Sans cela, ils auraient eu des choses à redire.

- Quoi ? S'écria Lily lorsque Kyana l'informa de cela plus tard, au QG des Maraudeurs. Tu as mangé ton assiette de porc affamé ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Protesta Remus en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Oh, rien du tout ! S'exclama Lily d'un ton faussement exaspéré. Si ce n'est que tout à l'heure, en te voyant manger, je me suis dit que Kyana avait du te laisser mourir de faim pour que tu te goinfres comme ça ! J'étais prête à lui retirer la garde de notre pauvre Remus.

- Je ne me suis pas goinfré ! se défendit le pauvre Gryffondor avec véhémence.

- Il ne s'est même pas resservi, dit Peter pour l'aider.

- Non, mais il fallait voir ce qu'il a entassé dans son assiette ! Le mont Everest en pâlit !

A ce point, tout le monde ricanait ouvertement, même Remus, bien qu'il redoutait le coup de grâce que Kyana n'allait pas manquer de lui faire... à moins qu'elle ait un peu de pitié...

- Je ne peux rien dire pour sa défense, dit pensivement la Serdaigle pour laisser monter le suspense. D'autant plus qu'il avait ajouté là-dessus une double crème glacée au chocolat !

Non. Elle n'avait pas plus de pitié que Cathy lorsqu'elle avait relancé l'histoire de la cabine d'essayage. Lily était tellement estomacquée qu'elle ne pouvait plus en articuler un son, et elle aurait glissé de son fauteuil si James ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Lily devra y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accuser Peter de piquer dans ses casse-croutes, désormais, dit Sirius entre deux hoquets de fou rire. Tu manges comme un ogre !

- Ye n'arrive pas à croire qu'un corps si mince puisse contenir autant de nourriture ! Tu es creux, ou quoi ? Tu as vraiment une faim de loup !

Peter et Lily jetèrent un bref regard à Serena, mais ils furent les seuls à tiquer ainsi à l'expression pourtant courante. Elle était devenue un clin d'oeil à Remus lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, si bien qu'il était difficile de la considérer comme anodine. Mais Serena ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il était. Elle n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion, et ne s'était jamais interrogée sur les absences et les « maladies » régulières de son ami.

De fait, personne ne remarqua la moindre tension vis à vis de cette expression, en partie parce que Sirius continuait à l'accabler de surnoms tels que...

- ... estomac-sur-patte, ventre-sans-fond. C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant que le Choixpeau ne t'aie pas envoyé directement aux cuisines, que tu as découvertes, je te le rappelle, très tôt durant notre deuxième année.

- A ta demande express, monsieur le grand parleur !

- Oui, et je me suis contenté d'un chocolat chaud, tandis que monsieur l'estomac s'octroyait un repas nocturne bien consistant.

- Je m'étais mal exprimé ! Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'adresser à des elfes !

James, Peter et Sirius éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de cette mémorable soirée, ainsi que les filles qui imaginaient assez bien le contexte également. Remus finit par être contaminé par la bonne humeur générale. Ils échangèrent encore quelques boutades où il était question de la gloutonnerie de Peter également, et puis Kyana décida de changer de sujet, et de cible à ses taquineries (qu'elle avait donc bien changé depuis le voyage en train du début de l'année !) Il fut donc question de l'idylle naissante entre April et Sirius. Mais ce dernier était moins enclin à se laisser taquiner que Remus, et un défi émergea vite de tout cela, Sirius ayant prétendu que Kyana était fragile. La malchance de Sirius résidait sans doute dans le fait que les conversations de la journée avaient déjà piqué la jeune fille sur le fait d'être considérée faible. Elle bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, offusquée de nouveau, prête cette fois à vendre cher son opinion.

- Fragile ? Comment ça, fragile ?

- Kyana, dit gentiment Sirius qui n'avait pas daigné se lever. Tu sais te défendre mais tu es quand même une petite fille toute fragile.

- Je vais te montrer si je suis fragile, moi ! Grogna-t-elle.

Et, tel un défi, elle lança un coussin à la tête du provocant Black, bien qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Sirius, également faussement offusqué, se leva de toute sa taille... ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils se firent face en roulant des épaules comme dans tout bon western qui se respecte, tout en échangeant les mêmes banalités. En même temps, Kyana se mit en condition, ou, en d'autres termes, retira les pinces qui tenaient ses cheveux, et fit craquer ses doigts de manière menaçante. Elle avait une attitude assurée et totalement décontractée qui aurait au moins dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de ce grand dadais de Sirius. Mais non ! Trop occupé à faire jouer ses muscles, il n'accorda pas d'attention à ce que son « adversaire » pouvait valoir. Remus s'apprêtait à commenter, mais décida du contraire. Si Sirius était assez stupide pour sous-estimer Kyana, soit. La leçon ne serait que plus marquée.

Cathy non plus ne s'y trompa pas.

- Cinq Gallions sur Kyana, annonça-t-elle à James.

- Tenu.

Et de fait, Sirius se trouva vite surpris. A peine s'était-il saisi de la jeune fille que celle-ci manquait déjà de l'étaler au sol. Lily poussa un cri d'encouragement à la Serdaigle, et Sirius comprit que la partie n'était pas déjà gagnée comme il l'avait cru au départ.

A plusieurs reprises, Kyana étonna autant Black que les spectateurs. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper, cette fille savait se défendre ! Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, c'est qu'elle était aussi vive que souple. Dans la bataille, Sirius lui tiraillait le chandail et révélait des éclats de peau, un dos cambré ou un ventre tendu dans l'effort de ne pas se laisser mettre à terre. Arc-boutée contre le jeune Black ou profitant d'un de ses déséquilibres pour le faire tournoyer, elle mesurait à la perfection les efforts à fournir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être ravissante, les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur.

Au grand plaisir du public, les deux protagonistes roulèrent soudain à terre, et la victoire de Kyana ne faisait plus de doute aux yeux de Remus. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de gigoter davantage sur son siège, tout à fait inconsciemment. Le chandail de Kyana se retroussait dans la lutte plus souvent qu'il n'était supportable, et même si Sirius était en mauvaise posture, Remus se surprit à souhaiter être à sa place.

Fort heureusement, la Serdaigle vainquit rapidement, clouant son opposant sous elle avec efficacité. Encore une situation qui n'aurait pas dérangé Remus. Sirius, par contre, n'en menait pas large, mais il finit cependant par admettre sa défaite.

James tendit à Cathy les cinq Gallions qu'il lui devait et se permit une remarque...

- Mais je serais curieux de te voir te battre avec Remus. Il est rudement fort !

Le jeune Lupin leva vivement la tête pour fusiller des yeux son prétendu ami. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aurait _souhaité_ être à la place de Sirius – ce que James avait certainement remarqué – qu'il aurait été _souhaitable_ que cela arrive. Bien au contraire. Heureusement, Kyana temporisa l'évènement, encore rouge et essouflée de son combat.

- Mais le petit clown m'a épuisée, même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre.

Le « petit clown » n'appréciant pas le surnom, les deux échangèrent à nouveau des chamailleries, Kyana profitant de sa récente victoire pour se montrer faussement arrogante.

- Rends-toi compte, Sirius, que tu t'es fait battre par une fille ! Renchérit James.

- Et... ?

- Eh bien, mon cher, pour préserver une réputation hypothétique, nous serions prêt à ne pas laisser cet événement sortir de notre QG...

- ... Contre bonne rémunération, s'entend, poursuivit Remus.

- Autrement les Serpentard seraient ravis...

- ... de pouvoir se moquer de toi...

- ... battu par une fiiiiille ! Appuya Cathy

- Cet odieux chantage ne me concerne pas ! D'autant que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais battre par une fiiiiiille !

- Ca ne compte pas, c'était Cathy, intervint Lily. Mais quand ils vont savoir que tu ne fais pas non plus le poids contre la douce, la paisible Kyana...

Sirius grogna sous les ricanements moqueurs.

- Cette fille ne mérite pas sa réputation de douce et paisible ! En réalité, c'est une... une... une horrible tortionnaire ! Je suis sûr que même Remus ne tiendrait pas longtemps en face d'elle !

Black ne fut pas le seul à glisser toutes sortes d'incitations, discrètes ou non, à ce que Remus et Kyana se battent. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne partie du reste de la soirée, plus ou moins déguisé, jusqu'à ce que Peter finisse par sonner le signal de la retraite en baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Les Gryffondor eurent l'amabilité de ramener Kyana jusqu'à la porte de sa Salle Commune, bien qu'elle affirmât connaître parfaitement le chemin, désormais...

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Lui opposa James. Ce n'est pas galant de laisser une aussi charmante Serdaigle rentrer seule après le couvre-feu...

- Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, dit Sirius qui avait effectivement abandonné l'idée d'une Kyana fragile. Cependant, je crains pour les pauvres professeurs qu'elle pourrait rencontrer et insulter en chemin. Evitons-leur cette épreuve en escortant nous-même ce danger public chez elle.

Kyana rougit profondément tandis que le reste du groupe ricanait. Il n'avait pas été dans les intentions de Remus de raconter cette histoire : un peu plus tôt, Kyana s'était trahie elle-même en évoquant la détention que lui avait coûté cette erreur. Depuis, les Maraudeurs s'en donnaient à coeur joie d'évoquer la réaction de Spite face à son maintenant célèbre « La Ferme ! ».

Quand enfin la porte du dortoir des garçons se referma sur Remus, il coupa court à toutes les allusions qu'il voyait encore venir, après une longue traversée du château à supporter des commentaires sur sa longue journée en compagnie de Kyana.

Il suffit d'une simple phrase pour arrêter James, Sirius et Peter dans leur élan.

- J'ai trouvé une solution pour la carte !

Et il jeta sur le lit de James les deux journaux intimes achetés le jour même en commençant ses explications, que les autres apprécièrent grandement.


	17. Tombée du ciel

AN : Hello à tous ! Je... pensais poster ce chapitre vers septembre... dernier... Ah ! Faut croire que la vie nous rattrape vite et défile avec célérité. C'est parfois dur de se trouver du temps pour rêver, et donc écrire, tout en se faisant plaisir. Alors nous voilà en juin... (et j'ai fait des efforts pour ne pas poster en juillet :D )

Pour ceux qui pensent que leurs reviews tombent dans l'oreille de sourds... ben non. Ce sont de vrais baumes, pour les jums et moi. Et non, nous ne nous sommes pas découragés en cours de fic !

Alors merci à tous, y compris à ceux que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! Je continue à penser à vous !

Bises !

17 – Tombée... du ciel

Quelques hiboux pénétrèrent à l'heure du courrier par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle et vinrent se poser sur les tables, délivrant leurs lettres et colis aux quelques étudiants présents. Orion vint déposer devant Remus la lettre habituelle de ses parents et attendit avec ce qui semblait un air espiègle, la tête sur le côté. Même lorsqu'il se fut désaltéré au jus de citrouille et eut droit à quelques miettes de gâteau, il resta là, l'air très content de lui.

- Toi, lui dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, tu as encore fais des bêtises avec Sacha.

Comme le petit hibou ne semblait pas relever le commentaire, toujours confortablement installé dans son contentement, il regarda autour de lui. Pas trace de la grande chouette de Sirius, ni de son propriétaire, d'ailleurs. Seuls les hiboux dont les destinataires du courrier étaient levés à cette heure matinale du samedi étaient là, et Remus s'étonna encore de la perspicacité de ces volatiles et de leurs connaissances de l'emploi du temps des étudiants. Sacha devait commencer un sommeil bien mérité, consciente que Sirius ne se lèverait pas avant midi.

En face de Remus, une large chouette à l'air fier venait de déposer un gros paquet devant Serena, qui poussa une exclamation de joie en espagnol. Le jeune Lupin leva un sourcil moqueur, et elle répondit à son regard par un clin d'oeil, avant de s'acharner sur la ficelle tenant le colis fermé.

Mais à côté de Remus, James regarda sa montre et poussa un juron étouffé.

- Au terrain de Quidditch ! Appela-t-il à la cantonnade.

Six grognements lui répondirent, mais les protestations étaient devenues plutôt rhétoriques depuis que James avait cessé de mettre autant de pression sur son équipe. Tandis que le capitaine enfournait très peu élégamment le reste de son toast sous le rire de Remus, chaque joueur ramassa son balai, son sac ; Malicia se brûla certainement la langue en finissant sa tasse de thé, Cathy mit sans cérémonie quelques toasts supplémentaires dans ses poches et Serena fourra son colis dans son sac avec un air de dépit de ne pas avoir pu l'ouvrir tout de suite.

- Bon entraînement, lança Remus à James.

- Merci. Amuse-toi bien, espèce de lève-tôt irrécupérable.

- J'ai de la lecture, répondit-il en agitant la lettre de ses parents.

Après le départ de l'équipe, Remus acheva tranquillement son déjeuner en regardant oisivement autour de lui. Seuls quelques autres élèves étaient déjà levés, et principalement dans les maisons de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Par réflexe, il chercha Kyana du regard, hésita un instant à traîner un peu plus pour voir si elle finirait par descendre, puis il décida contre. Ce serait tellement puéril...

Il remonta lentement à la salle commune Gryffondor, posa la lettre sur un fauteuil et s'attarda devant une fenêtre à regarder au dessus du terrain de Quidditch les petites silhouettes vêtues de rouge qui s'ébattaient dans les airs, inconscientes de la gravité...

Avec un soupir de contentement, il s'assit et commença à ouvrir la lettre de ses parents. Tranquillement... il avait tout son temps, après tout. C'était dimanche matin et il avait une semaine de devoirs en avance... que demander de plus ? Une journée de repos complet, il n'en fallait pas plus pour être heureux.

Il entama sa lecture avec un sourire.

Lorsque l'équipe revint, il avait répondu à ses parents, finit un chapitre de son livre actuel, commencé un croquis, et attendait encore que d'autres personnes se décident à se lever... peut-être la fête impromptue la veille au soir en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'un septième année s'était-elle prolongée plus tard qu'il ne le pensait. En tout cas, il resta seul dans la salle commune... jusqu'au retour des sept joueurs de l'équipe.

- Vous avez fait un bon entraînement ? Demanda-t-il à James.

Il aurait à peine eu besoin de poser la question : les sourires rayonnants de l'équipe, et en particulier du capitaine, parlaient assez bien de la qualité de leur exercice matinal. Le fait de ne pas poser la question, aussi, aurait peut-être pu éviter à Remus un long monologue sur les qualités individuelles de chaque joueur et leurs performances, mouvement par mouvement, du matin.

- Alors, il n'y a personne de réveillé, dans cette maison ? Acheva-t-il dans un élan joyeux. On va faire bouger tout ça !

- Oh, non, James, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Malicia. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien me recoucher, après une bonne douche.

- Vous trouvez que je vous ai fait lever trop tôt ? Demanda le jeune capitaine, dont la bonne humeur retomba immédiatement vers un état de panique aggravée.

- Mais non, corrigea gentiment Cathy en tapotant l'épaule de James. On sait bien que c'était le seul horaire idéal. Mais... on va quand même retourner se coucher, parce que... c'est le week end !

- Ah... bon d'accord... alors je vais peut-être retourner me coucher aussi... Bonne nuit, Remus !

Le jeune Lupin roula des yeux en éclatant de rire et referma vivement son carnet à croquis lorsque Cathy essaya d'y jeter un coup d'oeil en passant. Elle en grogna de dépit mais son sourire démentait un peu sa déception.

L'équipe s'éparpilla vers les dortoirs. Seule resta Serena, qui s'assit en face de lui, et commença à farfouiller dans son sac.

- Tu ne retournes pas te coucher ? Demanda Remus en levant un oeil de son dessin.

- Y'aimerais déyà me doucher, et les filles vont avoir annexé toutes les douches. C'est mon tour d'attendre et puis... y'ai le temps. Ce n'est pas comme si y'étais pressée de toute façon, on a tout notre dimanche. Ye vais en profiter pour lire la lettre de mon oncle et déguster les délicieux bonbons qu'il m'envoie. Mmmh... tu en veux, de ceux-là ? Ye ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, il oublie que ye ne les aime pas trop...

Elle tendait à Remus un sachet dans lequel il piocha un bonbon.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas que ye ne les aime pas, c'est que ye trouve qu'ils n'ont pas de goût. Alors, un bonbon, ye trouve que ça devrait avoir du goût, même si c'est sûrement différent...

Remus engloutit le bonbon, qui était à la réglisse, et il fut agréablement surpris. D'ordinaire, ces friandises au réglisse le répugnaient, car il en trouvait le goût trop fort, pouvant presque le sentir sur sa langue avant qu'il n'atteigne sa bouche. Là, le parfum était subtil et agréable.

- Ils sont délicieux, laissa-t-il échapper, sans doute à cause de la surprise.

- Oui ? Dit Serena en relevant la tête avec un sourire radieux. Ye savais bien que ça te plairait. Y'ai touyours dit que mon oncle était un yénie. Il a travaillé longtemps sur ces bonbons. Oh, il n'a pas pu ouvrir sa boutique, mais il vend par correspondance... Tiens, ye te les donne. Il y en a plusieurs parfums, ye crois qu'il m'en a fait un assortiment... Non, honnêtement, ça me fait plaisir.

- Merci, dit un Remus plutôt abasourdi tandis que Serena lui fourrait le sachet dans les mains.

Par curiosité, il regarda l'étiquette sur le sachet. Il y avait marqué une adresse en Espagne et puis, entouré de fioritures... « Caramelos para hombres lobo ».

Bonbons pour loups-garous. Pour le coup, Remus eut un hoquet d'horreur et le bonbon en question prit un mauvais chemin. Il fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux et bondit sur ses pieds pour mieux expulser l'intrus de ses bronches. Serena se leva, alarmée, mais le jeune homme se débarrassait enfin de la gêne.

- Remus ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il difficilement sur le ton larmoyant de quelqu'un qui vient de manquer s'étouffer. C'est juste que... Serena, tu te rends compte que ce sont des bonbons pour... pour... pour loups-garous ?

Ce n'était pas difficile pour Remus de jouer l'horreur quand l'angoisse lui tenaillait déjà les tripes. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il se rendait compte lentement, en se remémorant les paroles de Serena, qu'il était possible qu'elle se soit rendu compte... Et l'expression d'incompréhension de la jeune fille n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle haussa les épaules et se rassit.

- Bien sûr que ye m'en rends compte, dit-elle tranquillement. Mon oncle est un loup-garou et ye n'en ai pas honte ! Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir goûter à certains bonbons au goût trop fort, alors il les a... adaptés. Tu verras, il y a menthe, réglisse, cannelle, citron, oh, et y'en passe. Comme ye t'ai dit, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir de boutique, les autres commerçants le huaient, alors... Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir beaucoup de succès. Pour les yens comme moi, ils sont fades, mais pour vous...

- Serena, interrompit Remus dans un sursaut de panique. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

_- Si_, répondit-elle ironiquement, et moi ye ne suis pas espagnole !

Le sourcil levé de la jeune fille et son petit sourire incrédule confirmèrent bien des soupçons. Il insista, cependant.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire penser pareille bêtise ? Demanda-t-il en y mettant plus de force qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire.

- Voyons, Remus, dit-elle avec un rire léger, balayant de la main les protestations de son ami, cela fait longtemps que ye l'ai remarqué... ce n'est qu'une question d'occasion si on n'en a pas parlé avant.

Lentement, le jeune homme se rassit, conscient qu'il avait certainement l'air d'un animal aux abois, visage fermé et prêt à bondir pour s'enfuir en courant.

L'insouciance de Serena vis à vis de sa condition le désarmait un peu. Est-ce qu'il dramatisait ? Ou la jeune espagnole était-elle réellement consciente des implications ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-elle joyeusement. Ye n'en ai parlé à personne, tu sais.

- Mais enfin, c'est une épidémie de révélations, ou quoi ? D'abord Jasper, et puis toi...

- Ah, Yasper l'a vu aussi ? Ca ne m'étonne pas trop, c'est une des personnes qui survit réellement à la réputation des Serdaigle. Oh, la plupart ne sont pas mal du tout, au niveau intelliyence, ye veux dire, mais certains sont...

- Est-ce que c'est aussi évident ? S'affola Remus qui, il devait l'avouer, était très loin de vouloir considérer les performances des Serdaigle.

- Non ! Protesta-t-elle. Non, tu le caches très bien... Pas étonnant que Yasper ait quand même mis cinq ans. Quoi qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à toi avant...

- Comment ça, il s'intéresse à moi ?

Serena lui adressa un regard comme si la chose était évidente.

- A cause de Kyana, bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ?

- Voyons, tu es devenu ami avec Kyana, et Yasper est aussi un ami de Kyana. Il est assez ouvert pour obéir au précepte qui dit que « les amis de nos amis sont nos amis », contrairement à d'autres... d'ailleurs, ye me demande bien pourquoi elle traîne encore avec ceux-là. Enfin, là n'est pas la question, ye parlais de Yasper, qui est un garçon très bien, soit dit en passant... peut-être un peu timide au premier abord, mais très yentil... Dommaye que y'ai déyà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, sinon il me donnerait envie de partir à l'assaut. Etonnant qu'aucune fille de l'école ne se soit déyà lancée... mais celles qui peuvent remarquer que Yasper est exceptionnel ont peut-être déyà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ye pense en particulier à Lily et Cathy, et puis...

Mais Remus était à mille bornes de s'intéresser à ce qu'aurait pu être la vie amoureuse de Jasper. Il semblait frappé par la foudre, à jouer les carpes hors de l'eau en face de Serena. La désinvolture de la jeune fille le désarmait comme l'avait désarmé, plus tôt, celle de Jasper. Le monde devait tourner à l'envers, à moins que quelqu'un en ait changé les règles pendant qu'il ne regardait pas...

_- Alors, ton oncle est un... loup-garou ? _Interrompit-il après une hésitation.

Il avait parlé en espagnol, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'un peu lève-tôt les surprenne dans ce genre de conversation. Serena eut un sourire ; elle adorait pouvoir parler dans sa langue maternelle de temps à autre. Si elle avait deviné la vraie raison du changement de langue, elle n'en fit aucun commentaire.

_- Oui. Oh, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je n'étais pas née. J'ai eu de la chance, aussi, de le connaître. Si mes parents avaient eu leur mot à dire, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Mais il tenait tout de même à connaître ses neveux et nièces, bien que personne dans la famille ne veuille plus lui parler..._

_- J'en suis désolé_, souffla Remus, conscient une fois de plus de l'extraordinaire chance qu'il avait d'avoir ses parents et leur soutien. Et comme cet homme devait être heureux d'avoir Serena !

_- Ils ne sont pas toujours intelligents_, répondit Serena avec une petite moue dubitative.

_- Tu es un peu dure avec eux, tout de même._

_- Dure ? Je me trouve excessivement gentille, moi !_

_- C'est compréhensible, pourtant, qu'ils ne souhaitent pas..._

La réaction de Serena à ce moment-là dépassa tout ce que Remus aurait pu imaginer de la gentille andalouse. Il avait oublié trop vite qu'elle pouvait également être prompte à s'énerver.

La jeune fille avait bondit sur ses pieds soudainement, le rouge de la colère monté à ses joues.

_- Ne t'avise pas de dire du mal de mon oncle, ou je te le ferais regretter ! C'est un homme gentil, doux et généreux, et on n'a pas le droit de porter un jugement sur lui sans le connaître, simplement à cause de sa condition. Et que tu sois un loup-garou aussi, Remus, ne te donne certainement pas le droit d'accepter le comportement de mes parents comme naturel ! C'est odieux ! C'est injustifié !_

_- Je suis désolé_, dit un Remus tout d'un coup très penaud.

Il avait la sensation très distincte que, s'il avait seulement semblé continuer ses protestations, elle l'aurait giflé. Il s'était rapetissé au fond de son siège, l'écoutant défendre, ô grande nouveauté, la cause d'un lycanthrope _qui n'était pas lui_. C'était très différent d'entendre ses amis le défendre lui. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils intervenaient pour lui par gentillesse, et cela le gênait, persuadé qu'il était de ne pas mériter tant d'efforts. Mais comme Serena s'énervait devant lui, il ne doutait pas une seconde que son oncle devait être effectivement une perle de gentillesse, et il était ravi pour cet homme qu'il connaisse quelqu'un d'aussi clairvoyant.

_- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, de toute façon_, grogna-t-elle avec amertume. _Incapables de vous différencier de cette fichue malédiction. Toujours à penser que vous valez moins que rien, que vous êtes indissociables de votre condition. Un jour... un jour, je vais en avoir marre du fait que vous vous apitoyez sans cesse, et c'est pour ça que je vous laisserai tomber, voilà !_

Serena aurait aussi bien pu frapper Remus. Il n'avait jamais reçu une telle réprimande... enfin, jamais de quelqu'un dont l'avis ait pu compter pour lui...

- Ditesdonc, vous deux, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous discutiez en espagnol, bien que je brûle d'envie de savoir quels petits secrets vous échangez, mais les disputes, c'est autre chose.

Serena et Remus avaient sursauté, et s'étaient tournés vers la nouvelle arrivante avec la sensation d'être pris la main dans le sac. Le jeune Lupin pria pour que personne d'autre ne connaisse l'espagnol dans la maison...

- Cathy, souffla-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la batteuse. Tu nous as surpris... je croyais que tu étais partie te recoucher.

- Je suis venue dire à Serena que la douche était libre, si elle le désirait.

- Merci, y'y vais.

La jeune espagnole remballa son sac, ramassa son balai, et allait partir directement à la douche... Si Cathy n'était pas restée en travers de l'escalier, bloquant le passage en bonne batteuse inébranlable. Serena leva un regard interrogateur sur sa coéquipière.

- Parce que tu as une raison particulière de croire que je vais laisser l'un de vous quitter cette pièce en restant en froid avec l'autre ? Dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras de manière éloquente.

Serena ne se fit pas prier ; elle semblait n'avoir attendu que ça. Abandonnant ses affaires aux pieds de Cathy, elle retourna droit vers Remus, qui s'était levé.

- Ye suis désolée, ye ne pensais pas tout ce que y'ai dit, dit-elle, l'air sincèrement navré avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Remus retourna maladroitement l'étreinte, étrangement réconforté. Les bonbons n'auraient plus eu la même saveur si elle était partie ainsi.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Serena. J'ai été odieux.

L'espagnole le laissa aller avec un sourire, et, semblant un peu ragaillardie, retourna à ses affaires et à l'escalier... dont Cathy refusait toujours de bouger.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, ou devrais-je tester sur vous ma récente préparation de Véritaserum ?

- Remus a failli critiquer mon oncle, qui est un loup-garou, dit Serena fièrement. Ye ne supporte pas quand on veut yuy... yuzer mon oncle là-dessus.

Le jeune Lupin fut vaguement soulagé que, tout en disant la vérité, Serena prenne assez de précautions pour ne pas dévoiler son secret, même si de toute évidence, la batteuse devait le savoir. Cathy croisa le regard de Remus par-dessus l'épaule de Serena et haussa un sourcil. Remus lui répondit par un sourire un peu coupable, tandis que l'espagnole attendait le jugement de Cathy.

- Tu as bien raison de ne pas te laisser faire, fit celle-ci en s'écartant pour laisser passer sa jeune amie. Remus a de la chance de s'en être déjà excusé.

- Merci, répondit Serena avec un sourire de gratitude.

Elle monta les escaliers et Cathy descendit lentement les dernières marches.

- Est-ce qu'elle... ?

- Elle dit qu'elle l'a deviné il y a un bout de temps, confirma le jeune homme.

La jeune fille s'était approché de lui entre-temps et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, une de ces rares douceurs – mais ô combien naturelles et précieuses – de Cathy. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard bleu... un véritable ancrage quand il en avait besoin.

- Ca va ?

- Oh ! Oui... j'ai eu un choc, mais cela semble tellement évident, pour elle. Et c'est vrai que j'ai pu insinuer, pendant que j'étais déstabilisé, que son oncle n'était pas un homme fréquentable.

Cathy roula les yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Moi qui croyais que tu avais le plus de tact, parmi nous... tu me vois horriblement déçue. Allez, raconte-moi tout ça en détail !

Elle l'entraîna vers un des canapés de la salle commune et le fit asseoir, s'asseyant à côté de lui en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Cathy avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis tout retourné, s'indigna faussement Remus, et cela t'amuse ?

- Désolée, mon loup, mais j'aime bien notre nouvelle petite maraudeuse. Sans vouloir te vexer, elle a su te rabrouer avec une sacrée poigne ! On doit être trop gentils dans nos remontrances, parce que ça ne t'a jamais fait cet effet.

- Elle avait d'autres arguments que vous.

- N'oublie pas que ma batte est aussi un argument !

- T'oserais pas !

- Oh, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses ! Je sais juste que je n'arriverai jamais à te toucher... à moins que la maison Gryffondor tout entière ne se ligue pour t'immobiliser.

- Sans coeur !

Cathy rit joyeusement et planta un baiser sonore sur la tempe de son ami.

- En tout cas, il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui n'est pas au courant dans les maraudeurs !

Remus se tourna avec un air horrifié, espérant que la jeune Batteuse n'avait pas de projet particulier en tête pour remédier à cela. Elle interpréta correctement son regard.

- Tu me prends pour une bavarde ? Kyana est assez intelligente pour le deviner seule, à la longue... à moins que tu ne te décides à le lui dire avant.

- Jamais ! Affirma-t-il, la voix blanche. Jamais...

Cathy lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis bondit du canapé pour se précipiter sur le carnet à croquis de Remus qu'il avait laissé sur une table, plus loin. Quelque fut sa rapidité, cependant, et sa tactique rusée pour le déstabiliser, elle ne put en observer le moindre dessin avant qu'il ne le lui reprenne.

- Espèce de tricheuse !

- Oh, allez, Remus, tu es cruel ! Dit-elle en essayant de rattraper l'objet de son larcin.

Le jeune homme aurait pu la retenir loin de lui d'un seul bras en gardant le carnet en hauteur de l'autre main, mais Cathy étant tout de même... Cathy, ils finirent par rouler sur le sol en se tiraillant joyeusement, carnet soigneusement écarté sur une table proche. Ils avaient trop souvent bataillé ainsi pour que Remus soit pris à sous-estimer Cathy. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle, mais elle était vive et, plus que tout, elle avait de la férocité et de la volonté à revendre. Il fit honteusement usage de sa force pour l'immobiliser avant de se décourager. Elle se rendit en grognant de dépit, mais fit valoir la fatigue de l'entraînement et les premières douleurs musculaires qu'elle ressentait pour excuser sa défaite.

En fin de matinée, Remus achevait un croquis de Cathy en train de finir sa grasse matinée sur le canapé, puisque c'était ce qu'elle faisait devant lui, lorsqu'une main lui vola le carnet par surprise.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que Sirius pourrait faire partie des élèves en train de descendre des dortoirs... il n'était que dix heures, après tout, et même Lily, pour une raison inexplicable, n'avait pas encore pointée le bout de son nez! Remus allait protester, mais se tut. Sirius regardait alternativement le dessin et le modèle avec un regard qu'il connaissait bien, mais voyait peu. Et puis le jeune Black adressa à son ami un regard qui contenait une demande et une plaidoirie anxieuse. Etonné, il finit cependant par acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête. Avec un sourire radieux et plein de gratitude, Sirius détacha délicatement la page de la Cathy endormie, eut pour une fois la délicatesse de ne pas regarder le reste des dessins, roula soigneusement la page et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa robe, avant de rendre à Remus son carnet.

- Bonjour, Remus, claironna-t-il ensuite.

- Bonjour, Si. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir.

- Tu es bête de t'annoncer comme ça, dit Cathy, semblant comme d'habitude parfaitement réveillée au saut du lit. Tu aurais pu lui prendre son carnet.

Sirius se frappa le front en une excellente imitation de désolation.

- Tu me connais, Catichou, le matin au lever, je suis incapable de penser.

- S'il n'y avait que le matin au lever !

Il lui tira la langue et ils se lancèrent dans un concours d'insultes imaginatives et imagées, arbitré par les rires de Remus. Et puis les autres les rejoignirent, Lily en tête, et Sirius proposa de descendre pour un petit déjeuner tardif.

Ils profitèrent largement du beau temps qu'il faisait encore en ce dimanche. Bien que James et Sirius avaient une folle envie de commencer à travailler de suite sur la carte du Maraudeur, ils parvinrent à profiter d'une longue balade sur les bords du lac. Remus n'en profita pas autant qu'il aurait dû. La discussion du matin avec Serena l'avait profondément perturbé. L'idée qu'elle connaissait et acceptait tout à fait sa malédiction était une nouveauté pour lui. Ses amis avaient mis du temps à s'adapter. Jasper... c'était différent. Il n'était pas à proprement parler son ami. Mais la jeune espagnole, qui connaissait déjà un loug-garou, avait des manières tout à fait naturelles. Elle n'avait pas parlé la veille de sa « faim de loup » de manière anodine. Et si Remus était habitué à cela avec les autres, de la part de Serena, c'était nouveau et direct. James avait hésité pendant des semaines à faire la moindre allusion à sa nature, de peur de le vexer. Les plaisanteries avaient mis du temps à venir.

Et puis, le soir, une fois que Cathy et Lily se mirent à échanger les potins, Remus décida d'en reparler avec la jeune Gonzales, en espagnol. De toute façon, James, Sirius et Peter avaient disparu on ne savait où. Pour une fois, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, trop occupé à discuter de l'oncle de Serena et à mâchonner des bonbons pour loups-garous, qui étaient effectivement une formidable invention.

Les jours suivants passèrent bien vite. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de cours, ils essayaient d'adapter les sorts des journaux achetés par Remus à la carte et de trouver le moyen de fusionner cette carte. Entre-temps, le jeune Lupin passait autant de temps que possible avec Kyana, pour travailler, ou plaisanter, ou tout autre chose, d'ailleurs. Il essayait désespérément de se faire croire qu'il ne faisait qu'apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille, tout en ignorant les ragots qui courraient sur eux depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce dernier point n'était pas évident lorsque l'on comptait Catherine White dans son entourage, mais il était assez fier du résultat jusque là. Comme il était fier de parvenir à ignorer certains rêves où c'était avec lui, et non plus Sirius, que la Serdaigle bataillait. Le bout de ventre dévoilé pendant cette soirée alors que Black avait tiré sur son chandail l'obsédait durant la nuit, lorsque son subconscient était libéré de son bon sens. Merlin, ce n'était quand même pas comme s'il l'avait vue nue ! (Auquel cas il serait sans doute devenu fou...)

Il arrivait tout de même à bien gérer ce genre de distractions, d'autant plus que les autres maraudeurs ne l'harcelaient plus autant à propos de son béguin pour la jeune fille.

Les regards réprobateurs d'une bonne partie des élèves lui rappelaient, de toutes façons, qu'il ne méritait pas Kyana.

Il avait pourtant gardé le moral, jusqu'à jeudi.

La journée avait bien commencé. La veille au soir, ils avaient enfin trouvé les sorts à utiliser sur la carte, il ne restait plus qu'à les adapter et les mettre en pratique... ce qu'ils projetaient de faire dans le courant de la journée. James, Sirius et Remus discutaient de l'adaptation des sorts par parchemins interposés pendant les cours. L'après-midi, alors qu'ils sortaient du cours de potions, ils reprirent une polémique de vive voix, laissant Lily et Cathy potiner derrière eux.

Et puis une agitation leur fit lever la tête. Là-bas, au bout du couloir et en haut de l'escalier, il se passait quelque chose. Une première année au pied de l'escalier poussa un cri strident, et ils virent une Serdaigle tomber, tête la première, dans les escaliers. Une Serdaigle qu'ils connaissaient bien...

Lupin sentit son estomac se serrer, et il crut pendant un instant que son coeur avait cessé de battre, alors que l'instant suivant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sirius poussa un cri, mais Remus était déjà parti en courant, laissant tomber son sac aux pieds de James. Un bourdonnement avait envahi ses oreilles, coupant tout son venant de l'extérieur. Mais il voyait Kyana, comme au ralenti, heurter marche après marche, essayant futilement de freiner sa chute avec les mains. Chaque choc le faisait sursauter intérieurement comme s'il était lui-même en train de dévaler l'escalier.

Il était encore trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit... s'il avait su transplaner... ou courir plus vite... il aurait pu tenter de la faire léviter, mais de si loin, et alors qu'elle tombait si vite... il ne s'appelait pas Dumbledore, quand même. Il n'osait pas non plus s'arrêter pour tenter un sort qui allait sans doute échouer. Son cerveau galopait aussi vite que ses jambes sur cette courte distance. Un sort de coussinage au pied de l'escalier ? A quoi bon, puisqu'elle se heurtait déjà à chaque marche ? Et pourquoi, mais pourquoi personne ne tentait rien, alors qu'il y avait tant de monde bien plus proche d'elle ?

Kyana s'était déjà immobilisée au sol, inconsciente, à quelques mètres des escaliers lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Malade de terreur, incapable de reprendre son souffle, il s'efforça d'ignorer les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux et s'assura que Kyana respirait. Il ne s'aperçut pas que les Serdaigle étaient arrivés en courant, ni que les Gryffondor tenaient les gens éloignés. Quelqu'un de doué en Métamorphoses (James ? Sirius ?) conjura de nul part un brancard.

D'autant qu'il pouvait apprécier les choses, Kyana semblait en sale état. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu cette tête après une pleine lune, et il avait vu passer quelques périodes bien difficiles.

Elle avait la lèvre ouverte ; il voulut s'assurer qu'elle ne saignait pas de la bouche et ne risquait pas de s'étouffer avec son propre sang, mais recula au spectacle de ses dents brisées.

Il fallait l'emmener chez Mme Pomfresh ! Paniqué, il regarda tout autour de lui. Les gens le regardaient, l'air inquiet. Cathy était penchée sur lui et lui parlait, mais il n'entendait toujours rien, ou ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il avisa à nouveau le brancard et fit délicatement léviter la blessée dessus, s'assurant qu'elle soit dans une position sûre. Puis il fit flotter le brancard devant lui, direction l'infirmerie.

Il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, et il n'en avait pas besoin, sachant parfaitement se rendre à l'infirmerie, pour cause de longue habitude ; il regardait Kyana au lieu de ça, un peu plus horrifié à chaque pas. Est-ce qu'il y avait une seule petite part de la Serdaigle intacte ? Plus il la regardait et plus il en doutait. Il en était à faire l'inventaire des os qui semblaient cassés – d'après les angles étranges que faisaient ses membres. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les jambes et le poignet, mais ne pouvait se prononcer sur les côtes. Elle avait une plaie sur l'arcade sourcillière, mais de là à dire que le crâne...

Et puis il s'aperçut que les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient poisseux de sang. Il accéléra le pas.

Mme Pomfresh se mit à crier et à s'agiter dès qu'elle aperçut Kyana. Quelque part, Remus était soulagé de ne pas arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle disait et que la jeune Wald soit désormais en des mains compétentes.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche de celui où l'infirmière déposa Kyana. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à moitié qu'elle lui posait des questions – sans doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé – et que ce fut Cathy qui répondit. Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa la main sur son épaule... il la vit à peine.

Mme Pomfresh passait sa baguette au dessus du corps immobile dont Remus ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Les plaies sur son visage, sa lèvre fendue se refermèrent, laissant place à de larges ecchymoses, mais la plupart du temps, il ne voyait pas d'effet.

Au bout d'un moment, elle recouvrit la jeune fille de couvertures, et passa à un autre patient, qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Remus ne l'avait pas vu entrer, et il décida de continuer à l'ignorer, lui et la cause de sa présence. Il préférait s'assurer que Kyana respirait toujours, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme régulier de ses inspirations.

Lorsque le Serpentard fut sortit, Mme Pomfresh vint tâter le front de Remus et lui prit le pouls.

- Il a eu un choc nerveux, pauvre enfant. Si sensible... Ca passera vite, ne vous en faites pas.

Remus se rendit compte que les autres le regardaient avec inquiétude – pour la plupart – mais refusa de lever les yeux. Qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver s'il relâchait son attention ?

Puis l'infirmière s'emporta, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'être autant autour de cette pauvrette ? Vous allez l'empêcher de respirer convenablement !

- On voudrait pas qu'elle se réveille seule, opposa Sirius de but en blanc. Elle pourrait prendre peur.

- Pas plus de cinq en même temps ! Grogna Pomfresh qui semblait cependant radoucie par l'attention.

Et puis elle s'en alla, laissant les gens s'organiser pour prendre des tours.

- Et Remus ? Demanda Peter à un moment donné.

- Laissons-le au chevet de Kyana, proposa la douce Lily. S'il reprend ses esprits d'ici ce soir, on pourra changer les tours de garde.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Thomas. Il resterait ici tout le temps ? Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est nous ses amis, que je sache, vous devriez plutôt vous en aller définitivement.

Il y eut un silence, et puis la conversation reprit, chuchotée, de sorte que Remus ne saisit pas tout – il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie, de toute façon. Ce qu'il saisit très bien, par contre, ce fut l'exclamation exaspérée de Pomfresh lorsqu'elle revint.

- Comment ? Vous êtes tous encore là ? S'emporta-t-elle en asseyant de garder la voix basse.

- On aurait déjà décidé de nos tours si certaines personnes ne s'étaient pas énervées, dit Sirius sur un ton franchement exaspéré.

- Je vais tous vous faire sortir de là vite fait, gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! S'écria Thomas d'une voix haut perchée. C'est mon amie, et je ne laisserai pas ces Gryffondor la veiller comme s'ils tenaient à elle !

L'infirmière perdit patience. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Je veux qu'il ne reste plus que cinq personnes dans la pièce d'ici vingt secondes. Les autres sortent, à commencer par vous, M. Kelsey...

- Mais...

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser hurler à réveiller mes patients. Vous reviendrez quand vous serez plus calme, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je retire des points à Serdaigle ?

Les Serdaigle s'en allèrent, respectant le premier tour de garde initialement prévu. Thomas fit tout un show de dignité blessée, dont Remus ne vit rien, fixant toujours Kyana.

Mme Pomfresh les regarda partir, compta ceux qui étaient restés, fit une moue dubitative, et puis pointa sa baguette vers un rideau tendu entre deux lits. Le sort fit voler le tissu et Jasper, qui s'était caché derrière, poussa un cri de douleur, et décida de fuir avec célérité... une volute de fumée s'échappant derrière lui avec une odeur de brûlé.

Les Gryffondor rirent un peu, et entourèrent le lit de Kyana en silence, tandis que Pomfresh se retirait à nouveau. L'attente commença ; parfois ils restaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, parfois ils discutaient un peu de ses blessures. Sirius avait l'expérience d'un poignet cassé, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en songeant à ce que Kyana devait souffrir. James et Cathy était chacun tombé au moins une fois de leur balai, de manière à se faire assez mal également, et compatissaient fortement. Lily essayait parfois de parler à Remus, et bien qu'il apprécia son inquiétude, il n'arrivait pas à réagir, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lever les yeux de Kyana pendant plus d'une seconde. A un moment donné, James essaya bien de lui suggérer un fauteuil, bien plus confortable pour rester assis. Comme son ami ne réagissait pas, il le prit délicatement par le coude pour l'y conduire lui-même. Mais cela ne convenait pas du tout à Remus. Le fauteuil était plus éloigné de Kyana et plus bas que son siège actuel : il ne pourrait pas y veiller aussi bien sur la jeune fille. Il repoussa la main de James et dit un « Non » ferme. Encouragée par ce simple mot, Lily essaya à nouveau de faire parler Remus... en vain.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, et que Kyana restait inconsciente, ils se levèrent pour se décontracter et se balader un peu dans l'infirmerie. Sirius s'accroupit tout près de la jeune endormie, se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, comme s'il devait examiner avec beaucoup d'attention son visage tuméfié. Chance ou malchance pour Kyana ? Ce fut précisément à cet instant qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Hello ! Dit-il joyeusement quand il la vit réveillée.

Les autres se tournèrent pour voir à qui s'adressait Sirius, qui, installé comme il l'était, leur cachait le visage de Kyana.

- La ferme, imbécile ! Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dû te laisser approcher. Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à l'attacher quelque part ? demanda James d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Il va finir par la réveiller.

- Elle est déjà réveillée, dit Sirius. Ca va ? Puis, comme la jeune fille ne disait rien : Alors, ça va ? Est-ce que... ? HEY !

James était revenu auprès du lit, avait saisi Sirius par le col pour le retirer de là, avec toute la force de Poursuiveur qu'il possédait. Il entreprit alors de lui enseigner quelques bonnes manières avec vigueur tandis que Cathy et Lily s'inquiétaient du bien-être de Kyana. Bien sûr, elles parvinrent à l'inquiéter assez pour que celle-ci exigeât de se voir dans un miroir. Elles essayèrent ensuite de l'en dissuader, mais Kyana savait être têtue.

- Okay, concéda finalement Cathy en sortant son miroir de poche et en l'agrandissant. Mais ne viens pas dire que c'est ma faute si tu en restes traumatisée. Tu es vraiment certaine ?

La jeune fille sursauta devant son image, et sembla tellement déconfite que Remus eut l'impulsion d'aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais non seulement, encore sous le choc, il avait du mal à réagir, mais il se rendait compte que cela n'aiderait certainement pas la Serdaigle. En tout cas, pas avec quelques côtes cassées, et Dieu seul savait quoi encore.

Cathy voulut arranger les choses en faisant un inventaire de l'état de santé de Kyana – Remus lui-même ouvrit de grands yeux effarés à la liste que sa bienfaisante surdité lui avait fait manquer plus tôt.

- ... Tu as dégringolé soixante marches de pierre, avançait Sirius à son tour. Tu as une sacrée chance de ne pas t'être cassé le cou !

- Est-ce vraiment utile de dire que tu nous as foutu une trouille d'enfer ?

La question de James était rhétorique, et les sourires autour du lit étaient maintenant rassurés et rassurants... mais pas assez pour Kyana. Elle paraissait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Remus songea que, si quelqu'un faisait encore quelque chose pour que la jeune fille ait à nouveau cette expression, il le démolirait de ces propres poings... dès qu'il pourrait bouger et réagir normalement, promis.

- Kyana... Arrête de faire ces grands yeux-là, demanda doucement Cathy. Tu vas me faire pleurer et je déteste quand je deviens sentimentale.

- 'Kay...

Après un moment de silence, ils se mirent à faire la conversation pour Kyana, qui, il fallait le dire, n'arrivait pas à articuler grand chose. Ils expliquèrent les tours de garde qui avaient été mis en place, se chamaillant un peu – et juste pour la distraction – pour des tours de garde qui semblaient injustes à certaines personnes.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse aimablement remarquer à Kyana qu'il était là aussi... ce qu'il avait presque oublié lui-même. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ce qui parut lui coûter un bel effort. Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent les siens ; ils se troublèrent, comme si elle était embarassée, mais ils étaient là, toujours aussi beaux. Remus en resta muet de soulagement.

- Salut, réussit à lui dire Kyana.

Pour l'effort, il aurait bien dû réussir à lui dire quelque chose, au moins faire un geste ou un sourire, mais il resta aussi immobile qu'auparavant.

- C'est pas la peine, expliqua James qui semblait trouver la situation marrante, il ne dit rien du tout. Il reste là à fixer. C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas endormi les yeux ouverts. Mais au moins, ses yeux ont repris une taille normale. On s'inquiétait qu'ils ne tombent de leur orbite.

Remus consentit enfin à jeter un regard offusqué sur son ami, avant de reprendre son attitude précédente.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la relève, c'est à dire Faith, Bridget, Edward et Jasper pour finir, qui vérifia que Mme Pomfresh n'y était pas avant d'entrer complètement.

- On va se dépêcher de déguerpir, dit Sirius, avant que Pompom ne vienne et s'aperçoive que nous sommes plus que nous devrions l'être. Repose-toi bien, ajouta-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur son front, là où il n'y avait pas trop d'hématomes.

- Guéris vite, petite fille, dit à son tour James.

Les quatre Gryffondor ayant embrassé Kyana et salué les Serdaigle, partirent bien vite. Remus vit bien du coin de l'oeil Lily vérifier qu'il était toujours amorphe, mais il ne put lui répondre, et elle sortit derrière les autres.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Jasper avec un sourire compatissant.

Le « uh-uh » que Kyana lui offrit en réponse était aussi dubitatif que possible.

- L'histoire de ta chute a traversé vite fait le château, ma vieille, dit Edward. Y'a plein de gens qui viennent nous demander de tes nouvelles, dont la moitié dont je ne connais même pas les noms !

- Ah ?

- On s'est bien dit qu'il devait y en avoir quelques unes de déçues d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas défigurée, plaisanta Bridget, mais la plupart semblaient sincèrement inquiets. Je suis d'ailleurs assez jalouse que tu aies autant d'admirateurs secrets...

Kyana roula les yeux comme elle put avant de faire une grimace douloureuse.

- En tout cas, ça a fait grand bruit. Il y a toutes sortes de rumeurs qui courent sur les circonstances... des bêtises, la plupart du temps...

- On raconte même que Dumbledore va faire une allocution ce soir au dîner.

- Tu as beau faire cette tête, je t'assure, c'est le début de la célébrité...

La jeune fille émit ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire, et puis grogna de douleur.

Elle écouta sagement la conversation qu'ils lui faisaient, bien qu'au fur et à mesure ses paupières se mirent à tomber, et qu'elle réagissait de moins en moins aux bêtises qu'ils proféraient.

Et puis, au moment où Edward la félicitait pour ses cascades « dignes d'un film d'horreur, j'ai même entendu quelqu'un hurler », la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, amenant Thomas, April, Sirius et Peter.

Les trois derniers sourirent largement à la blessée, tandis que Thomas adressa d'abord un regard dégoûté à Remus. Une attention qui, comme pratiquement toutes les autres, le laissa sans réaction aucune. De toute façon, tout ce qui importait, c'était que Kyana s'endormait doucement, et que sa respiration devenait régulière et profonde.

Peu importait alors que Sirius essayât d'échapper à la discussion d'April, ou que Peter et Thomas ne prononçent pas une parole...

Ce fut finalement Mme Pomfresh qui vint les déloger de là.

- Allez, dehors, maintenant. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Elle dort déjà ? Eh bien veillez à ne pas faire de bruit en partant !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils se levèrent tous lentement, Sirius particulièrement soulagé de pouvoir se débarrasser d'April et Thomas aussi aimable que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi ne s'en va-t-il pas aussi ? Il ne va tout de même pas rester là toute la nuit ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

- Tu es tout de même stupide, toi, hein ? En état de choc nerveux comme il l'est, il a davantage sa place à l'infirmerie que toi dans une école d'attardés, ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

- Je... Que... espèce de... !

- Chut !

Thomas avait haussé le ton et Kyana avait remué dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés. Après un coup d'oeil sur la jeune fille, il continua néanmoins à râler, ce qui obligea Sirius à le mettre dehors pratiquement par la peau du cou, en le menaçant de le mettre sous un sort de Silencio que nul autre que lui pourrait lever. Connaissant Sirius, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, et Thomas le savait. April et Peter s'étaient déjà éclipsés discrètement, et Sirius était revenu voir Kyana, qui avait fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- On va revenir demain, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Repose-toi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami en se redressant et, le voyant toujours aussi fermé, s'en alla lentement. Kyana ferma les yeux très vite et se rendormit.

Il n'y eut plus que l'obscurité et Remus, qui continuait à fixer la forme endormie de Kyana, les pensées soigneusement enveloppées dans une sorte de voile, coupée de la réalité et de toutes formes de réaction.

Des heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce Pompom revint, une fiole dans une main et un verre dans l'autre.

- Vous êtes encore là, Remus ? S'étonna-t-elle à voix basse. Vous commencez à m'inquiéter.

Après avoir posé fiole et verre sur une table, elle alluma sa baguette, tâta le front du jeune homme, souleva ses paupières, reprit son pouls... S'il était, quelque part, touché de l'inquiétude de Pompom, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui et lui cachait Kyana, ne fut-ce qu'un instant.

- Vous devriez au moins essayer de vous allonger et de dormir un peu, mon garçon. Vous savez, elle ne risque plus rien...

Mais Remus ne bougea pas et, avec un soupir, l'infirmière passa à Kyana, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller.

- Buvez cela, Mlle Wald, ça aidera à réduire les ecchymoses.

Groggy, Kyana but sans discuter le verre qu'on lui tendait, et se rallongea aussi vite qu'elle le put, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Satisfaite une fois que sa patiente se fut rendormie, Mme Pomfresh s'éclipsa.

Les heures continuèrent à s'écouler en silence, un peu moins sombres maintenant que le mince croissant de lune s'était levé, promettant bientôt une pleine lune. Pour l'instant, cependant, Remus ne s'en préoccupait pas. La douce lueur baignait le visage de la Serdaigle en annulant les couleurs, si bien que si ce n'était pour l'aspect tuméfié, elle ne semblait plus avoir d'ecchymoses. Parfois elle s'agitait, ouvrait un instant les yeux, croisait le regard de Lupin l'espace d'une seconde, mais il était conscient qu'elle n'en garderait certainement aucun souvenir.

Le soleil se leva pour trouver un Remus toujours assis, bien que fourbu de cette position. Il bailla, se leva et s'étira, remonta la couverture de Kyana qui avait glissé un peu, remarqua que certains hématomes étaient moins gonflés et jaunissaient rapidement. Il se rassit, soupira, se frotta les yeux, s'interrogea s'il devait aller en cours.

Mme Pomfresh lui apporta une tasse de thé fort, sans sucre ni lait, qui le fit grimacer.

- Vous n'avez donc pas dormi de la nuit ? S'écria-t-elle en l'inspectant.

- Non, répondit-il, presque plus surpris de s'entendre parler que Mme Pomfresh se rende compte, à sa tête, qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Il devait vraiment faire une sale tête.

- Vous devriez aller dans votre dortoir et vous coucher, cela vous fera du bien.

- Mais...

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mlle Wald ne risque _réellement_ plus rien, et guérit rapidement. Une chance que vous me l'ayez apportée aussi vite, et sur un brancard qui se respecte ! D'autres auraient cru bon de la porter dans leurs bras...

Elle grommela un moment sur les inconscients qui lui amenaient des blessés n'importe comment avant que Remus n'ose reprendre la parole.

- J'ai des cours...

- Si vous vous sentez capable de les assumer, dit Pompom en haussant les épaules et reniflant après l'avoir longtemps observé. Si mon avis avait une quelconque importance, Remus, vous seriez déjà au lit, mais vous faites ce que vous estimez bon. Bon, je dois envoyer un hibou aux parents de cette pauvre enfant...

Elle s'éloigna en grommelant à nouveau. Remus sourit, songeant qu'il était sans doute le seul élève de Poudlard sur lequel Pomfresh savait son ascendant limité. Il avait esquivé l'infirmerie trop de fois contre son avis pour qu'elle ignore quelle tête de mule il pouvait être. Il posa la tasse de thé sur la table de chevet, et hésita. Il répugnait à laisser Kyana seule, ne voulant pas qu'elle se réveille pour trouver l'infirmerie vide. Il ramassa son sac, le posa sur ses genoux et en tripota la bretelle un long moment en se demandant que faire.

Et puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la rayonnante Serena... enfin, elle avait plutôt l'air inquiète, à ce moment, mais son arrivée remontait un peu le moral de Remus.

- Oh, bonyour, Remus ! Murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Serena !

- Ah ! Ye savais bien que les autres devaient exayérer... ils m'avaient dit que tu risquais de ne pas me répondre, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Oh là là... ils ne m'ont pas menti sur l'état de Kyana, par contre. Ca doit être douloureux... déyà qu'une seule épaule démise faisait un mal de chien, ye peux imayiner... Tu as dormi, au moins ? Tu as une tête qui fait presque aussi peur que la sienne...

- Merci, tu me fais plaisir...

- Y'a pas de quoi. Alors, tu as dormi ?

- Non. Mais je vais mieux. Et Kyana a passé une nuit tranquille.

- Tu l'as veillée toute la nuit ? Tu dois vraiment y tenir... enfin, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, y'en prendrai soin. Toi, par contre, tu devrais vraiment te coucher. Ye serai là quand elle se réveillera... du moins, si elle se réveille avant dix heures, parce que ye commence mes cours à cette heure. Allez, va-t-en, toi !

- Mais avec qui vas-tu parler si je m'en vais ?

Serena lui tira la langue, cependant pas trop mécontente de la plaisanterie, et le jeta gentiment dehors.

Remus hésita un instant. Les maraudeurs devaient être tout juste en train de partir à la grande salle pour déjeuner, à cette heure-là. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait les rejoindre. Il avait une faim de loup, mais aussi un besoin désespéré de prendre une bonne douche, et les affaires de cours dont il avait besoin pour la journée.

Optant pour la douche, il tourna en direction de la tour Gryffondor, sachant qu'il aurait ensuite le temps de descendre avaler un rapide déjeuner. Il fut donc assez surpris de trouver tous ses amis dans la salle commune. Ils les interrompit dans un grand débat sur la question du déjeuner.

- Remus ! S'exclama Lily quand elle le vit entrer. Tu vas mieux !

Il rougit un peu au souvenir de son traumatisme, mais sourit à Lily quand elle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Et Kyana ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Elle dormait encore quand je suis parti. Je l'ai laissée à Serena, et Pompom assure que tout se passe bien.

- On se demandait si on devait t'attendre pour aller manger, dit gentiment Peter.

- Oh... non, allez-y, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, je vous rejoindrai.

L'eau chaude fit un peu de bien au jeune Lupin. S'il avait au moins l'impression d'être redevenu un être humain, son estomac le rappelait à des besoins plus primitifs. Il était aussi un peu gêné d'avoir été si traumatisé, bien que, régulièrement, il se remémorait la chute de Kyana, et ce simple fait faisait à nouveau bourdonner ses oreilles. Il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle, essayant de jauger jusqu'à quel point il était épuisé. Ses perceptions semblaient enrobées de coton, il avait les jambes qui tremblaient un peu, mais l'essentiel était qu'il tenait encore debout. Il était plus apte à assister aux cours qu'il ne l'était après chaque pleine lune.

Les maraudeurs l'attendaient à la table du déjeuner et lui avaient réservé une assiette où s'empilaient toutes sortes de bonnes choses, et toutes en quantité entièrement déraisonnable. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tout finir bien avant que ce soit l'heure de partir en cours.

- Tu ne me fais pas de réflexion sur mon estomac sans fond, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à Lily, qui le regardait manger avec plaisir.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, t'as rien avalé depuis hier midi...

- Ah... c'est vrai...

- Bon... on va aller en cours, maintenant, dit James en se levant. On te donnera nos notes, bien sûr.

Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. James... non, tous les maraudeurs présents le regardaient avec un air dangereux qu'il connaissait bien, mais bravait régulièrement.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me proposer vos notes, puisque j'aurais les miennes, dit-il en se levant également.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher, après ta nuit blanche ?

L'inquiétude de la douce Lily. Le regard noir de Cathy. La désapprobation de Sirius. James qui cherchait un stratagème pour le faire changer d'avis. La moue compatissante de Peter. Il connaissait bien toutes ces expressions, mais elles détonnaient ce jour-là avec le fait qu'il n'avait mal nul part. Il était juste un peu fatigué...

- C'est bon, plaisanta Remus après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre n'était à portée de voix. Je supporte assez ces têtes-là une fois par mois, attendez donc la prochaine pleine lune ! Aujourd'hui, c'est pas moi qui suis à l'infirmerie.

Sa boutade détendit un peu l'atmosphère en prouvant qu'il était loin de l'état dans lequel on pouvait le trouver après ses transformations. Ils n'opposèrent plus de protestations à ce qu'il vienne en cours.

Cela n'empêcha pas la matinée d'être exécrable. Plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, il avait des absences dont il sortait avec un sentiment paniquant d'avoir oublié quelque chose, et en cherchant désespérément Kyana autour de lui.

C'était fou comme, après une seule nuit sans l'avoir quitté des yeux, elle lui manquait soudain comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle soit à côté de lui à tout moment... pour la protéger, aussi... Une fois que Lily eut sauvé pour la centième fois ce matin-là leur potion, il s'efforça d'y mettre un peu plus du sien.

A l'entrée du cours de Métamorphose, les Serdaigle se précipitèrent sur Remus pour savoir si Kyana allait bien, excepté Thomas qui entra dans le local avec le nez bien haut en l'air, mais qui demanda ostensiblement les nouvelles de Kyana à Edward lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés.

Ils passèrent le moindre de leurs temps libres ce jour-là à l'infirmerie, ce que Kyana semblait apprécier tout particulièrement. Le soir, il fallut que Pomfresh les menace de sa baguette pour qu'ils abandonnent à contre-coeur le chevet de la jeune fille.

A leur retour à la tour Gryffondor, Cathy et Lily montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons avec eux. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler autorisé, mais cela leur offrait un peu plus d'intimité que la salle commune, sans être à l'autre bout du château comme au QG. D'ailleurs, les filles pouvaient y monter, tandis qu'aucun garçon n'avait réussi à grimper plus de cinq marches vers le dortoir des filles – Sirius avait essayé plus d'une fois... par tous les moyens possibles.

- C'est tout de même plus que stupide de faire ce genre de choses, s'emportait justement Sirius.

- Quel genre de choses ? S'enquit Remus en se servant d'un verre d'eau du pichet devant la fenêtre.

- Ben... faire tomber quelqu'un dans l'escalier ! Faut tout de même pas être totalement idiot pour comprendre que ça peut finir mal !

Remus fronça les sourcils, pas très sûr de suivre Sirius dans son raisonnement.

- Comment ça, faire tomber quelqu'un dans l'escalier ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir manqué un fait essentiel. Et puis ils s'entreregardèrent, chacun apparemment peu désireux de faire cette explication-là.

- Enfin, Remus, commença Cathy délicatement. C'est toi qui as lévité Kyana dans le brancard, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle avait les lacets noués entre eux ?

- Non, répondit celui-ci. J'ai cru qu'elle avait juste trébuché... que c'était un accident.

L'idée qui cherchait à s'imposer à lui, le simple concept que quelqu'un ait pu vouloir du mal à Kyana était tellement incongru que Remus tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Pourtant, Pompom a poussé les hauts cris quand elle a enlevé les chaussures de Kyana. Je crois pas que je l'avais jamais vu aussi remontée, et on sait tous comment elle peut être !

- Et puis il y a eu la conversation avec Rogue, continua James après Sirius. C'était tout de même difficile à louper, ça.

Remus les regarda d'un air ahuri, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Sirius siffla longuement.

- J'avais bien compris que tu avais été choqué, dit-il gentiment. Mais au point de passer à côté de tout ce qui s'est dit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte...

- Mais... qui ? S'écria Remus, toujours aussi effaré. Qui pourrait vouloir faire tomber Kyana ?

- C'est bien ce que l'on se demande, répondit Cathy d'un ton dur. Et qui que ce soit, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

- On a déjà demandé à la grande majorité des gens qui étaient présents, mais ils n'auraient rien vu...

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à James, surpris que ses amis aient déjà commencé un travail d'inquisition pareil sans même lui en avoir parlé. Mais c'était peut-être qu'il avait passé un bon bout de temps à l'infirmerie...

Il essaya d'imaginer qui aurait bien pu en vouloir à ce point à Kyana, et pourquoi, mais son esprit se trouvait dans une sorte d'impasse. La jeune fille était trop gentille pour avoir le moindre ennemi... à moins qu'un quelconque Serpentard de mauvaise humeur ait voulu se défouler sur la première personne venue. A cette simple pensée, l'humeur de Remus s'enflamma... à cet instant, il n'aurait pas donné cher du coupable s'il s'était trouvé en face de lui.

Un bruit de verre brisé fit tourner la tête à ses amis.

Lily se précipita vers lui avec inquiétude, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser sa colère. C'était terriblement difficile. Il aurait mille fois préféré mettre le mobilier en ruines, mais ce n'était ni convenable, ni une solution acceptable. Et sa main lui faisait un mal de chien !

- Remus, ouvre la main, je ne peux rien faire, là ! S'écria la jeune fille avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir que Lily s'acharnait à déplier ses articulations autour des morceaux du verre qu'il venait de briser. Il s'étonna de n'avoir pas senti l'eau couler sur ses doigts, bien que la douleur s'intensifiait doucement. Il obéit, et les débris tombèrent à terre.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être sectionné un tendon, dit Lily en inspectant sa main, avant de refermer les plaies d'un simple sort.

- Désolé, répondit Remus piteusement. Je me suis... emporté.

Il inspecta un instant sa main, qui ne portait plus aucune trace de l'incident, et remercia Lily, qui en était maintenant à réparer le verre brisé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le coup de colère de Cathy était bien plus effroyable. Elle a pulvérisé notre pichet contre le mur. Christine en a fondu en larmes. Et puis comme ça l'a énervé encore plus, les verres ont suivi, et aussi le guéridon sur lequel il y avait tout ça...

- C'était encore une chance que tu aies caché ma batte avant, approuva Cathy avec un petit sourire.

Remus osa enfin lever les yeux vers ses amis. Il avait encore envie de suivre les mêmes impulsions que Cathy, et il lut dans leurs regards qu'ils le savaient, et qu'ils comprenaient.

- Tu aurais dû voir l'état du dortoir hier, continua Peter. Sirius et James s'en sont donné à coeur joie eux aussi.

- On a tout réparé pour que tu puisses te défouler à ton tour, assura Sirius. Crois-nous que ça nous en a pris, du temps... il a fallu recoudre les coussins...

- ... réparer les meubles...

- ... raccrocher les rideaux...

- ... déblayer les débris de verre des fenêtres...

- ... on espère que nos mamans ne remarqueront pas là où on a rapiécé nos vêtements...

- ... que les matelas tiendront encore nos trois dernières années...

- ... et que nous n'avons mis le feu à aucun document important.

- Alors on a de l'entraînement pour tout arranger, quel que soit l'objet sur lequel tu passes ta colère...

- Et si tu trouves un truc qu'on n'a pas fait, t'as un bon point !

Remus finit par éclater de rire, un peu malgré lui. Cela fit un peu de bien, et il respira plus librement.

- Ca serait peut-être plus facile d'investir dans un punching-ball, non ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Bof, dit Sirius. Détruire le mobilier a ce côté non autorisé qui défoule plus efficacement que n'importe quoi. Quoique le mieux de tout, c'était sans doute Lily.

La jeune fille rougit alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle croisa timidement les bras et regarda ses chaussures. Le jeune Lupin la considéra un moment, curieux, mais quand il s'avéra qu'elle n'allait pas décrocher un mot sur le sujet, il se tourna vers James, le seul à ne pas rigoler franchement, mais qui regardait la jeune fille avec une certaine fierté.

- Non contente de passer ses nerfs sur de simples objets, expliqua le jeune Potter, elle s'est défoulé sur quelqu'un qui le méritait particulièrement. Vois-tu, Remus, Peeves avait décidé de faire une chanson sur les malheurs de Kyana...

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un lancer autant de sorts en moins d'une minute, affirma Cathy. Quand Peeves s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus à la hauteur, il a essayé de s'enfuir...

- Mais elle lui a couru après ! Hoqueta Sirius joyeusement. Il a fallu qu'il aille se réfugier dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la semer !

- Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier, conclut Peter. Il doit être terriblement vexé... Rusard s'accroche à l'espoir qu'il ait définitivement quitté le château.

- Notre préfète est devenue l'élève préférée de notre bien-aimé concierge.

- Ca veut dire qu'il grogne un peu moins quand il la croise dans un couloir, traduisit Sirius, avant de se remettre franchement à rire.

Lily, bien qu'encore un peu rougissante, avait relevé la tête avec un soupçon de fierté.

- T'en fais pas, Remus, dit Cathy avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. On ne serait plus les maraudeurs si on ne vengeait pas dignement un tel affront.

Inconsciemment, il se redressa un peu, un peu plus calme bien que la colère sourdait toujours, tapie comme une bête malfaisante dans un coin de son esprit. Un monstre de plus ou de moins dans son subconscient, qu'importait ?

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter du châtiment que méritait un tel crime. Le coupable allait bientôt regretter son geste, foi de maraudeurs.


	18. Un plat qui se mange froid

AN : J'ai pas mis un an !! WOUHOU !

Bisous à tous, merci pour votre attention inlassable dont témoignent vos reviews... je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait encore des lecteurs après tout ce temps ;)

Et un grooooooooooos câlin aux jumeaux...

18 – Un plat qui se mange froid

Les Maraudeurs menèrent des recherches assidues sur l'agresseur de Kyana, mais n'aboutirent à rien, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ils interrogeaient pourtant chaque être au château qui était là au moment de la chute de Kyana ou qui _aurait pu_ y être. Même les tableaux y passèrent – Violette regrettait d'ailleurs amèrement d'avoir raté l'évènement, réflexion à laquelle Sirius faillit déchirer la toile de son tableau. Mais il y avait peu de tableaux dans la proximité immédiate des escaliers menant aux sous-sols, et ceux-ci n'avaient rien vu.

La soudaine manie de James et Sirius d'attraper n'importe quel élève dans un couloir pour lui poser des questions faillit provoquer une vague de panique parmi les première année. Chaque nouvelle impasse frustrait davantage les Maraudeurs, et il était bien connu qu'un Maraudeur frustré était d'autant plus dangereux. Certains se mirent à éviter le petit groupe d'amis comme la peste.

Ils n'avaient rien dit à Kyana d'abord, désireux de la laisser se remettre en paix. D'ailleurs, si elle savait de qui il s'agissait, elle n'en avait dit mot et semblait désintéressée de ce genre de préoccupations. Impression qu'elle confirma lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à l'interroger à sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler, un point c'était tout. Elle ne se préoccupa pas plus de leur enquête les jours suivants, préférant se jeter sur des projets de Potions et rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqués.

Le lundi matin, à la grande surprise de Remus, Rogue parla presque civilement à Cathy pour lui dire qu'aucun de ses amis de Serpentard n'avait vu qui avait fait le coup. Aucun autre commentaire désobligeant ne sortit de la bouche des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, exploit qui montrait encore à quel point Remus avait manqué certaines choses. Lily dut lui raconter son rôle en haut des escaliers – la manière dont il avait essayé de rattraper la jeune Wald, attestée par les Serdaigle, qui en avait été témoins – et l'étrange accord qui avait eu lieu plus tard à l'infirmerie.

Remus aurait bien voulu rester autant que possible aux côtés de Kyana – pour ce qu'ils savaient du mystérieux agresseur et de ses motivations, celui-ci pouvait aussi bien réitérer les hostilités dès que possible – mais les cours, le travail de la Serdaigle et l'enquête l'en empêchaient la plupart du temps.

Aussi le cours de Métamorphose du mardi après-midi fut bienvenu. Un double cours entier avec Kyana, que demander de mieux ? Dans le seul but de la protéger, bien sûr...

Le cours fut plutôt calme. Etait-ce la frustration de ne pas pouvoir venger Kyana ? James et Sirius ne firent pas autant les idiots que d'habitude, laissant Peter et Remus étrangement désoeuvrés. Ou du moins, Remus était désoeuvré. Il n'avait pas commencé son devoir sur les grandes évolutions de la Métamorphose dans le monde magique et il voyait mal en quoi la métamorphose humaine – le sujet du cours – allait pouvoir l'aider. D'autre part, il estimait que se changer en loup chaque mois lui suffisait, merci bien.

A la fin du cours, la conversation du groupe d'amis prit un tour qui n'avait rien de surprenant, tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

- Ce serait tout de même formidable de pouvoir se transformer en oiseau, disait Jasper. De là-haut, Poudlard doit être plus grandiose encore.

- Etonnant, tout de même, de la part d'un Serdaigle, plaisanta Sirius.

- Est-ce que tous les Gryffondor rêvent d'être des lions et tous les Poufsouffle d'être des blaireaux ? Rétorqua aussitôt Jasper. Je ne parlais pas d'être un aigle, je parlais de pouvoir voler.

- Pas besoin de se transformer pour ça, répondit James avec un regard qui disait assez clairement qu'il regrettait chaque seconde où il n'était pas sur son cher balai.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un talent pareil, fit remarquer Lily. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir voler sans avoir le vertige.

Quelques uns l'approuvèrent, et puis Edward opposa qu'il aimerait presque autant pouvoir explorer les profondeurs marines. Bridget admit, alors qu'ils sortaient lentement, qu'elle admirait l'habileté des écureuils à bondir de branches en branches. Bientôt, ils jouaient à imaginer se transformer en toutes sortes d'animaux et des avantages qu'ils pouvaient en tirer. Lorsque l'on questionna Remus, il prit le temps de considérer les différentes options.

- Un chat, répondit-il finalement. Pas de devoirs, et rien d'autre à faire que dormir et manger...

Les autres allèrent se mettre à rire lorsque McGonagall sortit de son bureau.

- Une critique sous-jacente, M. Lupin ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air sévère qui, pour une fois, était feint.

Le fou rire se propagea enfin, et Remus sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. Le professeur de Métamorphose leur demanda de ne pas s'attarder dans les couloirs, et ils se dépêchèrent de rallier la grande salle pour le repas, non sans continuer le passionnant sujet. Seuls James et Sirius ne se prononcèrent pas vraiment – James sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir une tête de linotte pour voler, et Sirius parce que selon lui, aucun animal n'était aussi machiavélique que lui.

Et puis le soir dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, c'était bien de Maraudeurs dont il était question et non plus d'animaux, ni même d'enquête... Sirius avait sorti d'un coin obscur de sa valise une panoplie de pétards, et Remus en avait lui-même trouvé quelques uns dans la sienne. Il essaya de ne pas repenser au fait que c'était les mêmes que Kyana avait subtilisés de sa poche sous le nez de Spite lui-même, pour lui éviter la retenue. A ce jour, il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu réussir cet exploit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La simple idée des mains de Kyana dans ses poches le faisait frémir, aussi il la repoussa, et bénit l'expédition qui chasserait ce genre de pensées en réduisant les pétards en question en fumée.

James emporta sa cape pour le cas où ils rentreraient après le couvre-feu, et Cathy empocha des petites fioles remplies d'un liquide verdâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un simple répulsif à chats, dit modestement Cathy avec une moue satisfaite. Au cas où on aurait du mal à semer Miss Teigne.

- Tu as pensé à notre gros matou de Remus ? Plaisanta Peter. Il risque d'en pâtir.

Remus, qui pensait que Cathy allait le défendre puisque la plaisanterie était de Peter, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il fut profondément déçu dans ses espoirs lorsque la jeune fille sortit une pince à linge d'une autre de ses poches.

- J'ai pensé à tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant fièrement l'objet. Notre gros chaton pourra échapper à ces vilaines odeurs. Content ?

- Naon ! S'emporta faussement le jeune Lupin. Et puis d'abord, je suis pas gros !

- Oh, allez, minou, ne t'énerve pas... peut-être que tu manges un peu trop et que tu ne fais pas assez d'exercice ? Minauda Lily. Et qui sait, peut-être que Kyana apprécie les poignées d'amour ?

Remus grogna et soupira avec une exagération comique, non sans se retourner pour vérifier que personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs. Kyana n'était pas le genre à se balader ainsi tard le soir, étant donné qu'elle posait rarement des pétards, mais on ne savait jamais qui pouvait surprendre ce genre de conversation.

- Je ne suis pas gros, insista-t-il, espérant détourner la conversation en même temps.

- Par rapport au standard d'un chat, je ne suis pas sûr, dit Sirius après l'avoir inspecté attentivement de haut en bas. Sinon, oui, je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire mieux au niveau couche de graisse.

- Merci...

Personne n'eut le temps de commenter davantage l'accès de délicate honnêteté de Sirius avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet, discutant tranquillement comme de sages étudiants s'offrant une balade de détente après une session de devoirs difficiles, et faisant attention à rentrer avant le couvre-feu... tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, donc.

Ils ne passèrent en « mode Maraudeur » qu'en arrivant près de leur cible, qui était ce soir-là le bureau de Spite. Remus n'approuvait le choix qu'à moitié, même si le principe était inoffensif : bien camouflés, enchantés pour exploser quand Spite serait dans son bureau et à intervalles réguliers mais suffisamment longs, la plaisanterie avait pour but de faire sortir l'irascible professeur de son bureau toutes les cinq minutes.

Lily et Peter firent le guet à un bout de couloir chacun tandis que les quatre autres se mettaient au travail. Remus n'avait disposé que deux de ses pétards avant d'entendre deux personnes s'approcher, deux voix qu'il connaissait bien... cela tombait bien, d'ailleurs, il ne manquait que ces deux-là pour que les Maraudeurs soient au complet.

Il se redressa et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre près de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea James à voix basse tandis qu'ils jetaient un coup d'oeil dans le couloir latéral encore désert.

- Kyana et Serena vont arriver par là.

- Génial ! Se réjouit Sirius. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles pour s'amuser complètement. On va les accueillir dignement !

Le plan était simple. Il suffisait d'attendre les deux dernières Maraudeuses à cette intersection avant de bondir sur elles. Une blague vieille comme le monde, mais sacrément efficace quand elle était bien orchestrée.

Ils attendirent donc, cachés dans le couloir, que les deux jeunes filles s'approchent. Au fur et à mesure, ils commençaient à entendre quelques vagues paroles, et puis Remus put entendre la conversation entière et s'inquiéta un peu. Cela ressemblait fort à un conversation intime de filles, où Serena discutait très sérieusement d'un garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin. Il regarda Cathy mais ne décela rien d'autre sur son visage que l'excitation de la bonne blague. Les autres ne devaient pas encore entendre clairement la conversation.

Et puis elles durent passer le coude du couloir et s'avancer vers eux car tout d'un coup, leurs voix se firent plus claires.

- ... Ye suis coincée entre les deux et ye ne _peux_ pas choisir ! Ye sais bien que ye ne peux pas avoir les deux, c'est impossible...

Cathy émit une petite exclamation de plaisir de tomber ainsi sur un potin inattendu, et se reprit, attendant que les deux filles passent l'intersection pour les surprendre.

- Ye vais donc être obliyée de continuer comme ça. Mais si un your ca fonctionne avec lui, ye vais devoir leur cacher ? Ye ne pourrais yamais me montrer avec lui ? Ye vais lui dire quoi ? « Ye m'escuse, chéri, ye t'aime mais ye ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant. » Voyons ! C'est ridicule !

Elles étaient maintenant sur le point de passer devant eux, et les maraudeurs brûlaient non seulement de les surprendre, mais également d'en savoir plus sur le double amour interdit de Serena...

- Et l'autre option n'est pas beaucoup mieux... « Hey, les copains, ye voulais vous dire que y'avais un petit ami. Vous le connaissez peut-être, Severus Rogue ! » T'imayines la tête qu'ils feraient ?

Serena et Kyana étaient désormais en vue, mais l'équipe embusquée avait maintenant bien autre chose en tête que de bondir pour les surprendre. Remus fixait le dos de Serena, incrédule. Ce devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie. Kyana, la seule qui pouvait les voir, avait une expression horrifiée qui valait bien la plus grosse peur qu'ils auraient pu lui faire en bondissant et en hurlant. La jeune Attrapeuse l'interpréta correctement.

- Ils ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Cathy fut la première à sortir de sa transe, avant même que Kyana ait pu répondre.

_- Severus Rogue ?_ S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Sans même se retourner, la jeune espagnole émit un cri étranglé et se sauva à toute allure. Personne ne fit un geste pour la retenir ; ils étaient tous trop choqués. Ils auraient eu bien de la peine, d'ailleurs, à rattraper la fulgurante Attrapeuse. Kyana regardait intensément l'endroit par lequel Serena s'était enfuie, apparemment peu désireuse d'être celle à fournir les explications. Que Cathy ne tarda pas à réclamer, d'ailleurs.

- Severus Rogue ? Rogue ? Sérieusement, c'est une blague ?

Kyana tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune White, l'air aussi choqué que chaque Maraudeur présent.

- Euh… honnêtement, j'adorerais te dire que c'en est une mais… non.

- Mais… Kyana… Rogue… ROGUE ! Je veux dire… Rogue ! C'est… Rogue ! Eww !

- Elle... dit qu'il n'est pas si... mal, répondit-elle de manière hésitante, comme si elle avait elle-même du mal à le croire.

Pas si mal ? Remus repassa rapidement dans son esprit tout ce qu'il savait – ou croyait savoir – sur le Serpentard, et ne parvenait à y coller l'assertion « pas si mal ». Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il n'était pas une fille et ne pouvait donc pas juger les autres garçons ? A en croire les expressions de dégoût de Cathy et Lily, non, ce n'était pas ça. Il fit un pas en arrière, un peu comme si Rogue lui-même et son odeur pestilencielle se tenaient juste devant lui. Enfin, pour sa part, il pouvait toujours parler...

Sirius, au contraire, s'avança vers Kyana, prêt à défendre ses opinions et à faire ouvrir les yeux à la jeune Serdaigle.

- Pas si mal ? Tu plaisantes ? Youhou ?! On parle de Rogue !

- Au moins, ils ne sont pas encore en couple, ça nous donnera le temps de la raisonner, dit Lily. Parce que, honnêtement, elle ne peut pas… vraiment… envisager…

Remus eut un frisson en imaginant la rayonnante petite espagnole et le lugubre Serpentard, main dans la main. Non... non, il avait beau être un piètre marieur, il sautait aux yeux que ce ne serait pas le couple de l'année.

Et puis il se dit tout à coup que Kyana et lui seraient tout aussi mal accomodés. Que pourraient bien penser les amis de la jeune fille ? Ils essayeraient également de l'en dissuader...

- ... Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle a fait exprès pour tomber amoureuse de lui ! S'exclamait Kyana de manière véhémente, ramenant Remus à la réalité.

Lily protesta, s'interrogeant ensuite sur ce que Serena pouvait bien trouver à Rogue. Elle et Cathy frissonèrent, s'approchant respectivement de James et Sirius comme pour se protéger.

- C'est que... elle voulait absolument déplaire à ses parents, expliqua difficilement Kyana. Ses parents n'aiment pas qu'elle... sorte de la ligne toute droite qu'ils ont tracé pour elle. Elle déteste ça... elle voulait trouver un petit ami... quelqu'un qui leur déplairait.

- Ben bravo, là, c'était le bon choix !

- Mais elle a découvert que Rogue était... plus gentil qu'il ne paraissait... que finalement, il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien !

- Quelqu'un de bien ? Tu parles bien du même Severus Rogue qu'on connaît, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit James.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait que se heurter à l'incompréhension des Maraudeurs.

- Il ne lui a même pas fait mal quand elle a fait fondre son chaudron, tenta-t-elle faiblement à nouveau.

- Elle a réussi à faire fondre un de ses chaudrons ? Comment elle a fait ça ? Il a les meilleurs sur le marché ! Comment, diable, elle a réussi son coup ?

Il se tournèrent tous vers Cathy, qui faisait des yeux bien ronds. Elle les regarda en retour un moment, et se mit à rougir.

- Ouais, bon, peut-être pas le moment de parler chaudron.

Kyana continua à défendre le point de vue de Serena, même si elle n'en semblait pas très convaincue elle-même. Elle ne résista donc pas longtemps, et finit par admettre que Serena devait être un peu folle, quelque part.

- Donc on est tous d'accord, elle a un petit problème ! Triompha Sirius.

- Sirius… Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'a pas choisi. Tu es méchant. Tu peux l'être avec lui, mais pas avec elle.

- Grmf. Je finirais bien par t'avoir, protesta Sirius, dépité, mais cherchant apparemment un moyen de la convaincre totalement. Et toi, Lup, avec nous ?

- Eh bien...

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Que valait-il mieux ? Un Rogue ou un Lupin ? Il continuait d'être hanté par l'image du couple dépareillé qu'il ferait avec Kyana...

- Rogue, c'est Rogue, c'est certain. Mais je ne sais pas. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'encore moins fréquentable...

Tout le monde tourna brutalement la tête vers lui avec stupéfaction. C'est ce qu'il avait attendu de Kyana, qui ne connaissait pas toutes les données du problème, mais des autres... ils n'allaient pas prétendre le contraire, si ?

Il vit à peine Cathy arriver, et ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la claque qu'elle lui assena sur le crâne... elle méritait _vraiment_ sa réputation de batteuse.

- Aïe ! T'es folle ! Protesta-t-il.

- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ?

Il se frotta la tête d'un air boudeur et vit du coin de l'oeil que Sirius s'était approché de Kyana. Il semblait avoir trouvé son argument final.

- ... imagine que ce soit Rogue qui te parle à l'oreille, présentement, chuchotait-il à Kyana, repoussant doucement une longue mèche de cheveux qui le gênait. Que ce soit lui qui soit si près de toi...

Remus serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures en deviennent blanches. Sirius avait un pouvoir de suggestion étonnant, parfois. Kyana grimaçait à l'évocation de Rogue en tant que petit ami. Une boule brûlante de jalousie, maintenant familière, se formait au creux de l'estomac de Remus, tandis qu'il suivait des yeux les doigts de Sirius – ou de Rogue – sur les cheveux de Kyana, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. Si on lui avait posé la question à ce moment-là, il aurait été incapable de laisser parler son bon sens, cette fois. Entre Rogue et Lupin, Lupin était cent fois préférable à Rogue ! Là !

Le sentiment s'amplifia alors que Sirius posait sa main sur la taille de la jeune Wald, se glissait derrière elle en lui caressant les cheveux, la serrait contre lui. Et même s'il faisait cela pour dégoûter la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier désespérément.

James, Peter, Cathy et Lily ricanaient doucement à côté de lui, et leur rire s'accentua lorsque Kyana bondit avec un petit glapissement pour échapper à l'étreinte du pseudo-Rogue. L'envoûtement rompu, Remus desserra les poings et s'aperçut que Sirius le dévisageait d'un regard perçant qui le fit rougir. Le machiavélique Black avait fait ça autant pour convaincre Kyana que pour marquer un point contre Remus.

- ... je dis qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès ! Protestait la Serdaigle.

- Mais admet que c'est de la pure démence... opposa Sirius, ayant rapporté son attention à Wald.

Devant son air buté, il fit un mouvement de sourcils hautement suggestif et se tapota les dents... ses dents parfaites et blanches, tandis que Rogue oubliait régulièrement de laver les siennes. Kyana gémit et admit sa défaite. Sirius poussa un cri de joie, et les autres rirent de plus belle.

- Mais sérieusement... allez parler avec elle, supplia Kyana. Elle ne doit pas se sentir bien du tout, présentement.

Ils acquiescèrent volontiers à cette évidence et commencèrent à ramasser les quelques pétards éparpillés.

- On a autre chose à faire, finalement, dit Sirius non sans une légère moue de dépit.

- Au fait, vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Kyana.

- Nous ? Rien du tout ! Et tu devrais t'en aller avant de découvrir que c'est un mensonge ! Dit James.

Et il poussa Kyana dans le couloir qui allait la ramener vers la tour Serdaigle. Remus soupira et empocha les pétards, désirant à moitié voir surgir Spite, ne serait-ce que pour que Kyana revienne fouiller ses poches.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Va faire dodo, tu es encore en convalescence. De plus, le couvre-feu est pour bientôt !

Un peu dépitée, la Serdaigle dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et s'en alla. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, ils rassemblèrent leurs dernières affaires et se mirent en route vers la tour Gryffondor, persuadés que Serena s'était réfugiée là-bas.

Sirius fit un large sourire à Remus, qui se contenta de grogner en retour, faisant rire tout le monde. Il rougit un peu en prenant conscience qu'ils l'avaient tous vu frôler l'apoplexie durant la petite démonstration de Sirius. Il réussit cependant à détourner la conversation. Ce n'était pas extrêmement difficile, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils étaient tous encore un peu sous le choc de cette drôle de révélation concernant Serena.

Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, mais ils s'y attendaient un peu. James demanda gentiment à une autre quatrième année si elle avait vu Serena, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était monté directement dans le dortoir, quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune fille regarda intensément le groupe de cinquième année qui l'interrogeait ; elle aurait apparemment voulu en savoir plus sur le désarroi de son amie, mais devant le manque d'explications du Capitaine de Quidditch, elle retourna à son devoir, dépitée.

- On va la chercher, dit Lily en entraînant Cathy derrière elle.

Les deux filles montèrent dans les dortoirs et les garçons choisirent un coin discret et confortable, et assez près du feu. Remus et Peter s'assirent près de la fenêtre, James sur un large canapé, et Sirius resta debout derrière lui, apparemment juste pour le plaisir de lui ébouriffer les cheveux de temps à autre.

Il se passa un long moment avant que les filles ne réapparaissent. Les garçons échangèrent à peine quelques mots, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives sur Serena et son choix amoureux. Remus avait également un autre domaine de réflexion qui, si les autres en avaient conscience, resta non mentionné.

Finalement, Serena descendit, Lily pendue à son bras, et Cathy fermant la marche derrière. L'espagnole avait les yeux rouges et l'air pas très rassuré, mais elle souriait un peu aux paroles de Lily. Elles traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la Salle Commune, mais plus elles approchaient du coin où les garçons les attendaient, plus Serena paraissait inquiète. Juste comme elles arrivaient devant le premier fauteuil, l'Attrapeuse s'arracha à l'étreinte de Lily, plongea sous les bras tendus de Cathy et fonça vers l'escalier. Sirius, qui paraissait avoir anticipé cette fuite, réagit assez promptement pour être juste sur ses talons, mais la vive enfant n'avait pas volé son surnom : au pied des escaliers, elle avait pris une belle avance sur le commentateur. Ce qui ne sembla pas décourager le poursuivant...

- Sirius ! S'écria Lily. Tu n'as pas le droit de...

Mais il avait déjà bondi de trois marches en trois marches à la suite de la fuyarde.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : les marches commencèrent à s'escamoter sous les pieds de Sirius. En riant comme un fou, il tenta de progresser encore de quelques degrés et finit par glisser sur la rampe lisse qu'était devenu l'escalier. Un cri de rage espagnol retentit un peu plus haut, tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur la pente et glissait vers la salle commune où il s'immobilisa sur le sol en se tordant de rire.

Le gros du groupe des Maraudeurs le rejoignit, mais il ne daigna pas se relever avant que Serena ne l'eut rejoint dans une magistrale descente ponctuée de jurons bien sentis – heureusement intraduisibles et non traduits.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, Sirius riant tellement qu'il avait de toute façon du mal à tenir debout – c'était difficile de voir s'il se retenait de tomber en se tenant à Serena ou s'il empêchait la gesticulante petite fille de tenter une autre échappée.

Et puis James saisit sa co-équipière par les épaules avec un geste presque paternel et Remus finit d'aider Sirius à se redresser. Aux yeux de la Salle Commune, ils venaient de s'amuser un bon coup...

- Allons, Serena, on ne va pas te manger, dit James à voix basse. On veut juste te parler un peu.

Peter se dirigea tout naturellement vers la porte, comme s'ils avaient soudain décidé de faire une petite balade dans les couloirs du château. La plupart des groupes d'élèves présents était retournée à leurs devoirs et discussions.

Ils se choisirent une petite salle désaffectée pas trop loin – le QG était de ce point de vue une alternative trop éprouvante pour les nerfs de Serena. C'était un peu poussiéreux, certes, mais une fois les torches allumées, l'ambiance était sympathique. Sirius s'assit sur un bureau avec décontraction, fit une sorte de sourire d'excuse à son amie espagnole, regarda Cathy s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'envers en croisant les bras sur le dossier et tourna le regard vers James comme s'il attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Malgré les efforts que chacun faisait pour paraître décontracté, il existait une tension nerveuse dont Serena était l'épicentre. James ouvrit la bouche une fois, renonça et jeta un regard à ses amis.

Ce fut Lily qui commença à parler.

- Ça ne doit pas être si dramatique qu'il paraît, Serena. Il y a peut-être quelque chose que l'on a mal compris, ou une circonstance qui nous a échappé.

Serena éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ye crois au contraire que vous avez tous parfaitement compris que ye suis amoureuse de Rogue...

Le silence qui se fit était un océan d'incompréhension qui s'allongeait avec les secondes.

- C'est dramatique, hein ? Fit la jeune Espagnole, au bord des larmes.

- Mais non, commença Lily avec lenteur, cherchant apparemment comment réconforter Serena.

Mais les arguments semblèrent lui manquer. Elle tourna un regard désespéré sur Remus, qui lui rendit un regard furieux – il n'était pas non plus très doué dans ce genre de situation – mais tenta quand même de dire quelque chose.

- Kyana nous a dit que ton... choix a été dicté par ton désir de déplaire à tes parents...

Il laissa le silence s'installer, espérant que cette entrée en matière fournirait une occasion à Serena de s'expliquer, de calmer les esprits en face d'elle. Mais l'espagnole restait anormalement silencieuse, et aucun des autres Maraudeurs n'avait l'air de savoir comment continuer la conversation. Comme la tension augmentait, cependant, la jeune Attrapeuse tenta une question.

- Si elle vous a raconté ça... alors vous comprenez... non ?

D'un seul coup, tout le monde se mit à s'intéresser à ses pieds, ses ongles ou au plafond délicatement vouté, mais surtout pas à Serena, dont les lèvres s'étaient remises à trembler. Même Remus, s'il pensait qu'il aurait été un choix pire encore que Rogue, devait admettre que cela restait largement hors de sa compréhension.

Elle se lança alors dans une longue tirade où elle réexpliquait, avec forces détails, exemples et contre-exemples, exactement comment elle avait voulu déplaire à ses parents et les moindres petits faits de Rogue qui avaient fait comprendre à Serena qu'il n'était pas si... mauvais que ça.

Cela parut peine perdue, cependant, car à la fin de sa longue explication, les regards d'incompréhension n'avaient toujours pas changé.

- On aurait compris si tu avais choisi... je ne sais pas, moi... Lynch, par exemple...

Serena émit un petit rire triste, tandis que Lily faisait une grimace à la suggestion de Cathy.

- Lynch m'aurait rendu la vie impossible, et mes parents auraient adoré ça...

- Pourquoi pas Malicia ?

La suggestion de Lily fit tourner toutes les têtes.

- Quoi ? Si on y réfléchit, elle est tout ce qu'ils détestent : impulsive, peu respectueuse des réglements et des convenances en règle générale. Et une fille ! Pour le coup, ils auraient réellement été retourné.

- Encore aurait-il fallu que ye sois intéressée...

- Parce que tu étais intéressée par Rogue... dès le début ?

La remarque de Sirius manquait de tact, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, bras croisés et expression étonnée. Quand personne ne réagit, il insista.

- Je croyais que c'était en apprenant à mieux le connaître que tu en étais tombée amoureuse ?

Serena rougit, bafouilla, et fut coupée dans ses pauvres explications par James.

- Le problème n'est pas vraiment qu'elle ait voulu déplaire à ses parents, et qu'elle ait choisi le meilleur candidat pour cela, attirance précoce ou non...

- Ye n'ai yamais dit que c'était un problème ! S'offusqua Serena. Le problème, c'est que vous et Severus ne pouvez pas...

James, Cathy et Sirius eurent un regard dangereux. Ils étaient visiblement loin d'être d'accord avec Serena sur son appréciation du Serpentard, et le tact commençait à ne plus entrer en ligne de compte. L'espagnole étouffa sa colère et renonça à tenter de les convaincre, adoptant une expression butée.

En désespoir de cause, Sirius tenta une sortie.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une toquade, Serena. L'amour, on en parle tellement que parfois, on pense le croiser à chaque coin de rue... et puis ça passe... jusqu'au jour où tu rencontres quelqu'un qui éclipse toutes les autres personnes dont tu aies pu t'enticher.

Serena avait un air insurgé qui disait clairement qu'elle pensait justement être tombée sur cette personne. Cathy, un bref instant, parut déstabilisée, et elle se reprit.

- Le mieux serait peut-être d'abandonner le sujet, suggéra-t-elle. Serena, si ce n'est qu'une toquade, peut-être que d'ici quelques semaines tu ne penseras plus à... à lui.

Ils restèrent un instant sans plus dire un mot. Serena, James, Sirius et Cathy gardaient leurs respectives expressions butées, et Remus avait la sensation qu'une dispute terrible avait avorté et que ce n'était peut-être pas pour le mieux. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable de déballer tous les non-dits...

Cependant, la majorité des protagonistes considérèrent la discussion achevée, et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Peter se précipita pour accompagner James, suivi plus lentement de Sirius et Cathy. Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard au dessus de Serena, qui affichait un air morose.

- Serena, commença Lily avec son habituelle voix douce. Tu les connais, tu sais comme ils sont têtus. Ils détes... enfin, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup Severus. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils t'en veulent. Ils... je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras notre amie...

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête, la gorge nouée, et prit soudain la fuite. Lily jeta un regard désespéré à son ami. Remus fit un sourire triste et vint passer un bras autour des épaules de la douce Evans, pour l'entraîner hors de la poussiéreuse salle de classe désaffectée.

Ils retrouvèrent Peter, James, Sirius et Cathy au QG, dans une humeur noire. Affalés sur les différents fauteuils, ils n'échangeaient que de rares paroles grommelées. Ils ne l'avoueraient sans doute jamais, mais le fait que Serena « apprécie » Rogue avait sérieusement secoué leurs convictions.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur cet horrible Serpentard ! s'écria Sirius pour devancer Remus qui avait ouvert la bouche.

- Je n'allai pas te demander de chang...

Mais les Maraudeurs paraissaient peu enclin à disserter d'autre chose que des milles et unes fautes de Severus Rogue, encore moins pour s'attarder à ce que Serena lui trouvait. Jusqu'à cette confrontation, ils avaient raisonnablement bien pris la chose, espérant sans doute avoir mal interprété un détail qui aurait tout changé. Désormais, leur haine du Serpentard les rendait misérable, creusant un fossé énorme entre eux et leur amie.

- Elle ne va tout de même pas argumenter sur le fait qu'il a essayé de rattraper Kyana... bougonnait Cathy, enfoncée dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

- A propos de Kyana, coupa Remus avec suffisamment d'autorité pour ne pas se faire couper, cette fois. Du nouveau ?

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers lui, certaines intéressées, et Cathy soudain narquoise.

- A moins que tu ne te sois mis à roucouler sous sa fenêtre, non, rien de nouveau. Alors, cher Remus, t'es-tu décidé ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ça...

- On sait très bien de quoi tu parlais, mais l'enquête est arrivée à un point mort, répondit Sirius. Alors si tu veux être sûr que Kyana reste saine et sauve, je te conseille de te désigner son garde du corps officiel...

Remus soupira, excédé par le comportement de ses amis. Il se demandait soudain s'il avait bien fait de changer le sujet. Autant clore dès cet instant une discussion qui risquait de l'énerver et/ou de le tourmenter des jours durant.

- Kyana ne voudrait pas...

- En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Non, mais...

- Demande-le lui.

- Mais enfin, vous ne voyez pas que Kyana serait aussi stupide de me vouloir comme « garde du corps officiel » que Serena d'en pincer pour Rogue ?

Poussé à bout, il s'était presque mis à crier. Mais si le visage de ses amis se referma, s'ils commencèrent à le regarder comme s'il les avait trahis, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait haussé le ton, et il le savait très bien.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation, offrit James avec une certaine diplomatie. Tu ne nous as pas écouté. On croyait que tu avais écouté Jasper, par contre...

Le jeune Lupin se retourna, et se planta devant la fenêtre pour prendre quelques longues inspirations et regarder la lune. Celle-ci venait de passer son premier quartier et commençait à s'arrondir. Dans une petite semaine, elle serait pleine et Remus serait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi irritable si tôt avant sa transformation mensuelle. Il souffla, se remémora la façon dont Jasper l'avait effectivement mouché devant un échiquier, et se calma.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il enfin à la cantonnade, sans se retourner.

Si personne ne prononça un mot, il sentit distinctement un relâchement de la tension presque palpable, comme si l'air se faisait soudain plus léger. Ses amis le connaissaient. Ils savaient qu'en tant que bête féroce, on pouvait faire pire que lui, et qu'il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Spite avait un autre point de vue, pas forcément correct pour lui, mais peut-être pertinent en ce qui concernait d'autres loups-garous. Pouvaient-ils réellement dire que leur point de vue sur Rogue était le meilleur ?

Il se retourna et regarda les visages renfrognés que lui montraient ses amis.

- Vous... vous voyez des choses en moi que d'autres personnes comme Spite ne voient pas, commença-t-il avec une certaine gêne. C'est possible que Serena voie des choses en Rogue que nous ne voyons pas.

Les expressions montrèrent un certain pessimisme, mais personne ne put formuler d'objection immédiate. La soirée finit sur ce ton morose, malgré le pillage qu'ils effectuèrent dans les abondantes réserves de nourriture du QG.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs étaient à nouveau presque les Maraudeurs habituels, et seuls des élèves observateurs pouvaient distinguer chez eux un manque d'entrain singulier. Mais de fait, les élèves observateurs à Poudlard n'étaient pas foule, ou du moins, c'était l'observation que fit le professeur Chourave pendant leur double cours du matin.

Sirius et Cathy semblèrent se réveiller à l'issue de ce cours. Ils bousculèrent Remus par jeu, lui lancèrent un sourire narquois et se dépéchèrent de s'éclipser pour leur heure de libre en le laissant traîner derrière avec Kyana. Ils avaient dit plus tôt qu'ils consacreraient ce temps à continuer leur enquête, et la suggestion que Remus prenne le rôle de garde du corps avait refait surface, sans trop de remous.

- Alors ? Demanda la jeune Serdaigle aussitôt que les autres furent hors de vue.

- Alors quoi ? Renchérit Remus.

Il pensait pourtant se souvenir que Kyana ne s'était jamais intéressée à l'enquête, même pas de loin...

- Serena ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh… hum… Les filles ont eut beaucoup de mal à l'extirper de son dortoir. Et ensuite… eh bien… ca n'a pas été évident. Ils le détestent tellement.

La question de Kyana le surprit en pleine réflexion alors qu'il ressassait ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis la veille.

- Ils ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu ne le détestes pas ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, ça c'est certain, dit-il après un temps de réflexion. Mais « détester » est un mot bien fort, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui et avec son comportement mais je ne le hais pas.

- Mmm mmmm… comme moi. Même si je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir porté secours.

- En effet ! Approuva vigoureusement Remus. Mais dis moi, comment ça va ? Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux !

- Oui ! Merci ! Les raideurs sont presques toutes parties et je vais peut-être finir par récupérer mon visage normal. Il a des défauts mais je l'aime bien, moi.

Il eut un sourire en se tournant vers elle pour détailler son visage et ses actuels bleus et bosses. Il connaissait si bien son visage – intact – maintenant, à force d'y penser, de le dessiner, d'en rêver, qu'il pouvait conjurer son image à tout moment.

- Il est parfait ton visage, Kyana, dit-il rêveusement.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

Il se rendit compte – un peu à retardement – qu'il avait pensé tout fort, et rougit à son tour. Heureusement, comme ils étaient arrivés dans le local, ils avaient une bonne excuse pour éviter de se parler et de se regarder comme ils s'installaient et sortaient leurs affaires. Il s'était pourtant promis, depuis Pré-au-Lard et ses désastreuses conséquences sur le point de vue des rumeurs, de ne plus jamais donner la moindre évocation de flirt. Raté.

Il se retint mieux, cependant, en sortant du cours, et l'après-midi comme ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans leur QG. C'était tout de même dur, car les compliments lui brûlaient les lèvres à chaque instant. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un qui, s'étant fait agresser pas plus d'une semaine plus tôt, ne se demandait pas le moins du monde de qui avait fait le coup. Elle travaillait dur pour ses BUSEs, pour réussir un projet parallèle en Potions et jamais, pas la moindre fois, un seul mot en ce qui concernait son agression.

Elle n'avait même pas l'air de craindre un renouvellement de l'agression. Parfois, elle suggérait même par ses paroles qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident. A croire que sa mémoire avait été quelque peu affectée par le choc...

Du côté des Maraudeurs, l'enquête piétinait misérablement. Un soir au dîner, James et Sirius déroulèrent un long parchemin séparé en deux colonnes. Remus arrêta une seconde de guetter l'arrivée de Kyana – qui était en retard, à sa grande inquiétude – pour jeter un coup d'oeil au parchemin. La première colonne portait l'intitulé « Innocenté » et la liste des Maraudeurs au complet y figurait, en commençant par Remus. Suivait quasiment immédiatement la liste complète des Serpentard de leur année. Dans la deuxième colonne, intitulée « Suspects », la liste était plus chaotique. De multiples noms avaient été rayés, sans doute avec l'avancement de l'investigation. De rage, quelqu'un avait finalement gribouillé en fin de liste « Tous les autres ! »

- Tous les Serpentard sont innocentés ? S'étonna-t-il tout haut en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

- On a commencé l'enquête par eux, bien entendu, grogna celui-ci. Les principaux suspects, même, au début. Ils étaient à proximité de Kyana, ils auraient pu faire ce sort – mais soyons honnête, ce genre de sort, même un première année en est capable – et quant au mobile...

- Les Serpentard n'ont pas besoin de mobile, grimaça Cathy. La persécution, c'est un credo, chez eux.

- Nous avons donc commencé par les interroger, continua James. Ma foi, ils ont été plutôt... convaincants.

- Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour risquer se faire virer pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant, et que s'ils en avaient réellement voulu à Kyana, ils auraient été plus inventifs et plus discrets.

- Ca fait peine à dire, enchaîna Cathy à la suite de Sirius, mais on les a cru. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de les envoyer à l'infirmerie pour avoir considéré Kyana comme insigifiante.

Remus les regarda les uns après les autres et fut soudain certain que pas un n'avait été en reste dans cette discipline. Même Lily eut un regard parfaitement innocent qui le convainquit qu'elle avait pu décocher un ou deux Sorts particulièrement méchants.

- Je continue à croire que Kyana est le genre de personnes qu'ils aiment persécuter. Innocente et...

- Fragile ? Sans défense ? Demanda Sirius. Voyons, Remus, tu sais bien où ça m'a mené, la dernière fois que j'ai porté un tel jugement sur cette belle enfant. A moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver plaqué à terre par ses douces menottes ? C'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on le lui répète ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je...

Il se tut. A son grand soulagement, Kyana venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, apparemment saine et sauve, plongée dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Tant et si bien que l'inévitable arriva : elle manqua s'étaler au beau milieu de la grande salle. Heureusement elle se rattrapa sur une Poufsouffle proche – s'étaler dessus aurait sans doute été un terme plus approprié, en fait. Même par dessus le brouhaha, Remus entendit la douce voix de Kyana s'excuser.

- Oh ! Désolée, je suis mal habile de mes jambes, ces temps-ci...

Remus roula les yeux, un peu exaspéré que la jeune fille se réfère toujours à cela comme à un accident dû à sa seule maladresse. Ca ne l'empêcha cependant pas de la suivre des yeux jusqu'à la table des professeurs, où elle discuta un peu avec le professeur Daniel, et sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à sa place... tout près. Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait sortir de sa rêverie, répondre à son charmant « bonjour » et ignorer les sourires narquois de ses amis.

- Tu as finalement remis ton travail ? Demanda Cathy, intéressée. Tu vas me dire enfin sur quoi tu travaillais ?

- Pas encore, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai réussi, répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Je te répondrai quand le professeur Dan…

Un hurlement résonna dans la Grande Salle, coupant net la phrase de Kyana, et faisant tourner toutes les têtes. De fait, la scène était plutôt impressionnante. A la table de Poufsouffle, il y avait à présent une chose verte qui s'affolait. Elle était encore vêtue d'une chemise et d'une jupe, mais sa peau se couvrait progressivement d'écailles. Son nez s'enfla jusqu'à devenir une sorte de bec solide, ses doigts s'allongèrent et se dotèrent de griffes à l'aspect effrayant, une crête de peau molle apparut sur sa tête et sa nuque... jusqu'au pli de peau flasque qui pendait sous sa gorge, la jeune fille était devenu un parfait... iguane, d'un vert éclatant.

Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, les professeurs se précipitèrent vers l'étudiante-iguane qui se lamentait à grands cris reptiliens, tandis que les autres élèves, remis du choc, commençaient à se moquer. Ni les contre-sorts de McGonagall, ni ceux de Flitwick n'y purent rien, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité générale.

- Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose ? Ca va mal pour la pauvre fille, murmura Jasper qui ne riait pas encore vraiment.

D'un autre côté, James, Cathy et Sirius décidaient en commentaires succints, que, quelque fut le sort, la métamorphose ou la potion employée, le résultat était une réelle oeuvre d'art...

- Un tel niveau de détail, murmurait James avec admiration.

- C'est une bonne blague, ricanait Sirius à côté. Pas sûr que ce soit la cible que j'aurais choisi, mais...

Le verdict tomba alors : il s'agissait d'une potion glissée dans le verre de la malheureuse. Pendant ce temps, sa queue continuait à pousser et envahissait la travée entre les tables. Les rires se propageaient, mais pas assez fort pour que chacun puisse entendre alors que McGonagall faisait son enquête.

- WALD ! Finit par s'écrier une des amies de l'iguane, comme frappée de révélation. C'est Wald qui a dû faire ça !

Pour la peine, tous les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor réunis autour de l'accusée Kyana Wald cessèrent de rire pour fusiller du regard la jeune fille en question... simplement parce que la Serdaigle s'était à moitié étalée sur l'iguane en devenir ne signifiait pas que...

- Pour se venger ! Compléta la bavarde.

- Se venger de quoi ?

- A cause de jeudi dernier, voyons ! Oh...

La jeune fille se tut, apparemment très honteuse d'avoir dénoncée son amie dans le feu de l'indignation, tandis que le sang de Remus ne faisait qu'un tour. Un silence se fit dans la Grande Salle où seuls s'entendirent le raclement des chaises repoussées des Maraudeurs au complet alors qu'ils bondissaient sur leurs pieds, bouillants de colère. L'iguane et ses amies, là-bas, s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges. Mais les yeux de toute la Grande Salle s'étaient à présent portés sur Kyana Wald et sa horde de défenseurs, avec une question, plutôt rhétorique : s'agissait-il réellement d'une vengeance ? Et qui en était à l'origine ?

De fait, seuls Kyana et son entourage de Serdaigle et de Maraudeurs écoutèrent vraiment McGonagall interroger les Poufsouffle sur « l'accident » du jeudi précédent. Les jeunes filles se défendirent avoir jamais voulu que Kyana tombe dans l'escalier, désirant « simplement » qu'elle s'étale devant tout le monde, et que ce devait être sa faute si elle avait tourné à ce moment-là pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Plus elles se perdaient dans leurs explications stupides, plus Remus voyait rouge. Qu'on lui ait donné de la méchanceté de base, un mouvement colérique et irréfléchi, il aurait fait de l'auteur une belle pulpe rouge sang et c'en aurait été fini de cette histoire. Mais ce stratagème puéril pour humilier Kyana qui avait prétendument mal tourné... Ces filles étaient des dangers publics. L'inconscience pure du geste mettait Remus dans une rage froide.

De fait, les professeurs n'étaient pas beaucoup plus indulgents que Remus. Sans plus montrer la moindre compassion pour la situation de la jeune fille, ils la condamnèrent à se balader ainsi dans Poudlard pour les deux bonnes semaines à venir. L'iguane s'enfuit de la Grande Salle en pleurs. A ce moment, Remus se retourna vers Kyana, qui avait une moue satisfaite en regardant le grand lézard se précipiter vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, titillé par un vague soupçon, mais McGonagall avait déjà fait demi-tour et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la table des Serdaigle, suivie de Daniel, Flitwick et Chourave. En s'approchant, elle eut un geste excédé en direction des Maraudeurs. Remus échangea un regard avec les autres et ils se rassirent, plutôt à contre-coeur.

McGonagall et sa suite s'immobilisèrent devant Kyana.

- C'est tout de même un curieux hasard, tout de même, que quelqu'un ait décidé de faire un mauvais coup à Mlle McKinnen, vous ne trouvez pas, Mlle Wald ?

- En effet, professeur, c'est une étrange coïncidence. Sinon, personne n'aurait su qui m'avait fait tomber, répondit Kyana avec une parfaite innocence.

Si Remus ne s'était pas assis, il en serait tombé sur les fesses de toute façon. Il commençait à réaliser, à la manière effrontée et pas du tout inquiète dont la jeune fille répondait au terrible professeur de Métamorphose, qu'elle était effectivement coupable de la transformation de l'iguane. L'aplomb de la Serdaigle fit grimper son admiration jusqu'à des sommets jamais explorés.

- Vous avez mis du temps à trouver le bon livre, dans la section interdite, accusa le professeur Daniel sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine.

- Un moment, oui ! Répondit innocemment Kyana. Je ne savais pas dans quel livre la potion était puisque j'avais malheureusement oublié de vous le demander. J'ai dû feuilleter quelques livres avant de la trouver !

Non seulement elle était à l'origine de cette petite vengeance, elle seule, mais elle l'avouait sans ambages devant toute l'école réunie ! Remus entendit plus qu'il ne vit la mâchoire de Sirius se décrocher...

- Vous n'avez pas fait autre chose que votre projet, cette dernière semaine, n'est–ce pas ? Demanda Daniel.

- Enfin, professeur ! Je ne pouvais pas mener un autre projet de front avec celui–là ! C'était de bien trop grande envergure ! Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Cathy ou Rogue, dit-elle avec un petit rire. C'est un projet très ambitieux que j'ai fait, peut–être trop pour moi, vous le savez bien !

La mâchoire de Cathy se décrocha à son tour. Non seulement Kyana avouait, mais elle se mettait hors de portée de toute punition avec une candeur à couper le souffle. Les professeurs savaient – non, toute l'école savait, y compris les fantômes et les tableaux (ceux de la Grande Salle étaient bondés à craquer) – et personne n'était capable d'en fournir la moindre preuve.

Les professeurs restèrent un moment plantés devant Kyana, qui ne baissa pas le regard, et puis McGonagall lança le signal de départ, retournant avec dignité à sa place à la table des professeurs.

La parole ne fut rendue aux Maraudeurs qu'après quelques minutes de stupeur admirative. Et alors, ils ne purent s'arrêter de déblatérer compliments et autres commentaires sur leur désormais inaltérable admiration de Kyana. Remus se fit violence pour garder toute réflexion pour lui-même, dévisageant la jeune fille, désormais rayonnante de sa victoire affirmée. Oh, il était admiratif également, cela allait sans dire. Il était surpris que Sirius puisse avoir eu raison (pour une fois) quant à la veine définitivement machiavélique de la jeune fille. Il admirait, comme les autres, son imagination débordante et l'élaboration de son plan mais plus que tout, il était impressionné par sa patience dans la vengeance et sa détermination à ne pas se laisser faire. Il l'avait crue innocente et sans défense ? Quelle surprise !

Et puis les Maraudeurs mirent le doigt sur un petit mensonge qu'elle leur avait fait.

- Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas qui c'était ! Accusa Sirius.

- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, rétorqua calmement Kyana.

Après moult protestations des deux partis, le démon qu'était devenue Kyana consentit à s'expliquer.

- Et je vous dit que non. Vous m'avez demandé si je _pouvais_ vous dire qui c'était et j'ai répondu « non ». Nuance.

Elle les moucha ainsi une première fois, et puis une deuxième fois lorsque Remus pensa avoir découvert une faille de son plan qui lui fit avoir soudain des sueurs froides.

- Kyana… si McGonagall t'avait demandé de vider tes poches ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'aurais vidé mes poches sans aucune hésitation. Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-elle avec un de ces sourires qui pouvaient le faire fondre...

En conséquence, ce fut James qui assena l'attaque suivante.

- Tu as oublié l'épisode des pétards ? La potion était bien dans une fiole, non ?

- Oui… mais la fiole est dans la poche de McKinnen elle–même...

Des élèves qui écoutaient la conversation aux alentours éclatèrent de rire. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas ainsi donner des leçons aux Maraudeurs eux-mêmes, bien qu'elle fut maintenant une Maraudeuse à part entière, et désormais reconnue comme telle par toute l'école. La plupart des élèves échangeaient des regards admiratifs, et les professeurs échangeaient des paroles avec un air mécontent, là-haut, à leur table.

A la fin du repas, les Maraudeurs auraient rêvé de pouvoir emmener Kyana au QG pour la couvrir de félicitations et commenter sur chaque détail de l'élaboration de son plan. Elle provoqua une déception massive en refusant, mais l'excuse était valable. Dans son désir d'accomplir sa vengeance si vite, elle avait négligé certains devoirs qu'elle devait désormais... faire en vitesse.

- On t'aidera, supplia Sirius. On peut même te les faire à ta place, si tu veux !

Une proposition qui s'avéra futile étant donné que McGonagall passait justement à ce moment. Elle jeta un regard noir à Sirius avant de passer son chemin, mais il était clair que chaque professeur inspecterait scrupuleusement les devoirs de Kyana pour y déceler la moindre trace de tricherie. Sirius tenta une autre attaque.

- Je veux bien me mettre à genoux devant toi, que me soit témoin l'intégralité de la Grande Salle, si tu acceptes de venir.

- Pff ! Elle a désormais bien assez de mérite par ses propres faits, dit Cathy, pour trouver intéressant que le « Grand » Sirius Black vienne s'agenouiller devant elle.

Sirius grimaça de dépit. Il tenta bien encore de convaincre Kyana, mais rien n'y fit. Remus, pour sa part, ne regrettait pas vraiment le désistement de la jeune fille. Enfin, si, il y avait toujours une part de lui qui ne désirait rien de plus que de rester nuit et jour avec elle... mais si elle continuait à l'impressionner de la sorte, tout en étant fréquemment à ses côtés, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir conserver suffisamment ses distances.

D'autre part, Serena faisait triste mine, maintenant qu'elle avait fini de rire de la vengeance de Kyana. La Serdaigle avait déjà impressionné plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu le titre de Maraudeuse. Serena, quant à elle, ne gardait que le goût amer de la récente déception qu'elle avait procuré aux Maraudeurs. La participation de Kyana à cette soirée de célébrations n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Il la laissa donc partir sans – trop – de regrets, et monopolisa très vite l'attention de Serena dans une conversation de Quidditch en espagnol. Sirius, Cathy et James, qui semblaient vouloir commenter encore l'exploit de Kyana, eurent une expression déçue et restèrent en retrait pour discuter entre eux. Ils arrivèrent au QG ainsi, Serena et Remus ayant repris leur petit jeu de glisser les noms de leurs amis dans leur conversation espagnole de manière à les faire enrager.

En conséquence, ils se mirent à les bouder, ce qui donna à Remus du temps et de l'espace pour discuter tranquillement avec Serena une bonne partie de la soirée. Ce qui ne signifia pas qu'il rassembla tout de suite le courage pour aborder le sujet qui le tracassait...

- _Je regrette..._

Au changement de ton, l'espagnole comprit très vite sur quoi la conversation avait tourné, et eut un sourire amer.

- _Tu regrettes quoi ? Que j'en pince pour un Serpentard ?_

_- Non. Je regrette... à peu près tout ce qui s'est passé hier, et comment ça s'est passé. On n'a pas vraiment été tendres._

Pendant un instant, Serena eut une expression troublée, puis sourit, un sourire un peu plus sincère, cette fois.

- _Je n'avais jamais imaginé que vous l'apprendriez de cette manière... j'avais jamais imaginé que vous l'apprendriez du tout, même..._

Remus s'autorisa un bref éclat de rire. Il voulut à nouveau la rassurer, mais elle le devança.

- _Remus. Je sais que ta compréhension, si infime soit-elle, n'est pas partagée par les autres, et qu'elle vient principalement du fait que tu ne t'estimes pas meilleur que Rogue. Crois-moi, si c'était réellement le cas, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi pour déplaire à mes parents. Si tu étais vraiment un mauvais choix, la moitié de l'école n'en pincerait pas pour toi..._

Remus aurait bien protesté s'il n'avait pas été aussi abasourdi. Encore ? Il acceptait le compliment de la part de Cathy et Lily, le prenait comme une plaisanterie de la part des autres garçons, mais là... c'était un complot, ou quoi ?

Serena roula des yeux et eut un soupir exaspéré...

- _Un jour viendra où la moitié de l'école me donnera raison... peut-être bientôt, d'ailleurs..._

Lupin dévia le cours de la conversation habilement, revenant sur un sujet qui n'était dangereux ni pour Serena, ni pour lui-même... Quidditch, donc.

Il en fut ainsi presque toute la soirée. Parfois, Serena – ou quelqu'un d'autre – tentait une allusion bien moins que subtile sur Kyana, mais il réussit à toutes les ignorer avec stoïcisme. D'un autre côté, il était agréable de voir Serena reprendre des couleurs et de la bonne humeur – tant que personne ne prononçait le nom de Rogue.

Ils rentrèrent relativement tôt à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor – tôt parce qu'il y avait encore deux ou trois élèves qui étudiaient encore à la lueur de bougies. Une jeune fille redressa la tête à leur passage, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ce moment de toute la soirée, et son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. Remus l'avait croisée de temps en temps dans la salle commune, une Gryffondor de troisième ou quatrième année dont il ignorait totalement le nom.

- Bonsoir, Remus, minauda-t-elle alors qu'il passait près de sa table, triturant sa plume entre ses mains.

Etait-ce la surprise que quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis lui adresse la parole ainsi ? Etait-ce la fatigue ? Il passa son chemin sans même formuler une réponse, les yeux bien grands ouverts, tandis que les Maraudeurs se mettaient à pouffer de rire autour de lui, essayant – vainement – d'être discrets. Au bout d'un moment, se rendant compte de son impolitesse, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille... mais elle s'était levée et remballait ses affaires avec un air vexé et déçu. Le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, elle disparaissait dans l'escalier conduisant au dortoir des filles. La délicatesse ne tourmenta plus les Maraudeurs dont les rires se mirent à fuser, non retenus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

Mais cela eut seulement le don de les faire rire de plus belle. James, légendaire gentleman, _pouffait_ de rire de manière très inhabituelle, et même la douce Lily riait à gorge déployée... Remus, qui cherchait encore le fin mot de l'histoire, ne savait pas s'il fallait tout simplement les pardonner d'être aussi bêtes ou se vexer, puisqu'apparemment ils se moquaient de lui. Avec un soupir, il opta pour la première solution. Connaissant ses amis comme il les connaissaient, de toutes façons, ils s'amuseraient encore plus de le voir s'énerver.

Il haussa donc les épaules, oublia l'incident, et poussa tout son stupide petit monde dans l'escalier du dortoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tout irait bien le lendemain.


	19. Le loup dénudé

A/N : Bonsoir (ou bonjour, selon votre continent),

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre suivant. C'est difficile de garder un rythme de publication aussi soutenu... Haha ! Sérieusement, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'attendait pas ce chapitre avant 2009...

Merci de continuer à lire depuis tant d'années (et j'exagère pas) et de nous soutenir toujours...

merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

Pour répondre à certaines questions vues dans les reviews : je ne publierai pas les chapitres dans le désordre. J'écris d'ailleurs entièrement de manière linéaire et chronologique... Bonne lecture, et bonne attente pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Merci aux jumeaux d'être toujours si... eux ! Love you ! ^-^ (le titre du chapitre, c'est leur idée... et j'aime ! Na !)

19 – Le loup dénudé

Au grand mécontentement de Remus, tout n'alla pas mieux le lendemain. Pire, il apparut plus tard que ce devait être le début de l'enfer qui émailla la cinquième année du jeune Lupin.

Oh, la journée commença plutôt bien, étant donné que Remus eut son plaisir quotidien qui consistait à réveiller ses camarades de dortoir... plaisir qui semblait s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'approchaient les vacances.

- Ggggggrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmffffffff !! tenta d'expliquer Sirius de dessous l'oreiller que Remus lui avait obligeamment balancé au visage.

- Je te demande pardon, mon cher ami ?

Et comme Remus soulevait l'arme du crime, Sirius respira un grand coup.

- Je disais qu'il faut s'entraîner pour optimiser les grasses matinées de nos vacances !

- Si tu révisais autant pour tes BUSEs que tu t'entraînes pour les vacances, tu serais sûr de faire exploser les records académiques jamais obtenus à Poudlard.

- Ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent, Remus, implora Peter du lit voisin, en se frottant les yeux.

Remus laissa retomber l'oreiller sur la tête de Sirius, qui protesta avec un bon « Hmmf ! » mais ne fit pas davantage d'efforts pour s'en débarrasser. Déjà la mi-novembre ! Le givre matinal, sur les fenêtres, attestait de l'approche de l'hiver. Comme les dernières semaines avaient filé ! L'arrivée à Poudlard au premier septembre paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointaine que Remus passa un moment, déconcerté, à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Kyana a impressionné tout Poudlard, hier, dit soudain James avec un sourire suggestif. Comment comptes-tu lui montrer ton... admiration ?

Ils étaient réveillés, maintenant, constata Remus, atterré. Aux paroles de James, Sirius avait repoussé l'oreiller, et Peter s'était assis dans son lit.

- Finalement... je vous préfère endormis.

- Tu ne te renouvelles pas, protesta Sirius. Tu dis ça quasiment tous les jours.

- Il faut croire que je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs, parce que je continue à vous réveiller tous les jours...

- Alors, Kyana ?

- Vous avez la langue aussi bien pendue que celle de Cathy !

La remarque eut au moins un des effets escomptés : Sirius cessa de taquiner, et se mit à rêver de la langue de Cathy. Remus avait également espéré que James et Peter n'aimeraient pas être traité de commères, mais cette tactique ne fonctionna pas. L'air irrité, James envoya son propre oreiller sur le visage extatique de Sirius et se leva, annonçant ainsi définitivement le signal du départ. Parce que si Remus la conscience suggérait (en général ce qui était bien et raisonnable), James le chef commandait (ce qu'il leur plaisait, raisonnable ou non).

Comme à l'accoutumée, les filles les attendaient pour descendre déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, ils croisèrent leurs amis les Serdaigle sur le chemin. Des Serdaigle dans un drôle d'état, en fait, puisque même de loin, on entendait Jasper rire comme un petit fou. Au moment où ils allaient les rejoindre, Remus vit passer la jeune fille qui lui avait dit bonsoir, la veille. Il fit un geste pour aller lui présenter ses excuses, mais elle marchait bien trop vite, et elle ne le vit pas. Elle fit pourtant un commentaire avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

- C'est fou ce que Wald et Cohen font un beau couple !

Remus jeta par réflexe un coup d'oeil à Jasper et Kyana qui s'étaient immobilisés en plein milieu d'une chamaillerie. La jeune fille tenait encore les poignets de Jasper et celui-ci avait visiblement déjà réussi à ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie.

Tandis que les Maraudeurs se mettaient à rire en s'en cachant à peine, Remus se demanda avec un pincement au coeur s'il avait raté un épisode. Si c'était le cas... eh bien... eh bien... n'était-ce pas merveilleux pour ces deux-là ?

Et bon sang, mais qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Lily, mais celle-ci ne put que rire de plus belle.

- Apparemment, elles ont adopté une nouvelle tactique ! dit James.

Remus ne comprit pas ce que James entendait par là et ne s'en troubla pas plus. Bizarrement, son estomac avait dégringolé d'un étage et le rire continu de Jasper l'exaspérait soudain tellement qu'il eut l'impulsion, pendant une seconde, de l'étrangler pour le faire taire. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se calmer, cependant, il commença à s'interroger sur le fait que, tout à coup, la vie lui paraisse sombre, sans but ni belles perspectives...

- Franchement, c'est ridicule, s'emporta soudain Thomas, perturbant le cours des pensées de Remus.

- Ah bon ? Répondit Jasper non sans continuer à s'étouffer de son rire exécrable. Et qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

- Que toi et Kyana soyez amoureux, voyons ! Elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout à toi ! N'est-ce pas, Kyana ?

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit la jeune fille.

Ce fut à ce moment que Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait guetté sa réponse sans respirer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne s'en était aperçu. Quelques sourires narquois lui affirmèrent que ce n'était pas le cas. D'autre part, une déception dont il n'avait pas eu tout à fait conscience jusqu'à présent avait cessé de le torturer... presque.

Il lui semblait quand même que Kyana lui avait parlé d'un garçon pour qui elle en pinçait... Mais si ce n'était pas Jasper, eh bien... c'était déjà ça. Pas qu'il détestait particulièrement le Serdaigle, au contraire... mais enfin... il préférait quand même que ce ne soit pas lui.

- Mon pauvre Jasper, j'espère que ton cœur n'est pas irréparablement brisé, fit Lily, compatissante.

- Il est en mille miettes, plaisanta l'intéressé en retour.

Les deux groupes continuèrent d'échanger des niaiseries en entrant dans la Grande Salle tandis que Remus se faisait lentement à l'idée que non, Jasper et Kyana n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : si d'aventure Kyana se trouvait... quelqu'un, Remus devrait apprendre à vivre avec, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur. Autant s'y faire dès maintenant, d'ailleurs, puisque, jolie et intelligente comme l'était Kyana, elle n'allait pas tarder à trouver quelqu'un à son goût, parmi la douzaine de garçons qui devaient déjà la courtiser.

Il écouta à peine l'échange entre Cathy et Jasper, si ce n'était qu'il y avait une histoire de couleur d'yeux, et mangea sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Cet incident le perturbait. Il allait falloir être plus fort que ça, moralement, et accepter que Kyana ne soit que son amie en tout bien et tout honneur – il n'y avait de toutes façons pas d'alternative possible. Il releva vivement la tête en voyant Jasper poser le bras sur les épaules de son amie. Ah, mais ça allait suffir ! Couchée, sa jalousie ! Pas de raison d'être, d'abord...

Il tenta vaillamment de s'en convaincre toute la matinée, et puis ses débats intérieurs furent balayés par le cours de Métamorphoses. Pas parce qu'il y prêta grande attention, pas vraiment. Malgré tout son respect pour McGonagall, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait de son sujet de prédilection. De toutes façons, il y était tellement difficile d'y surpasser James et Sirius que même s'il y avait été excellent, il serait passé inaperçu.

Non, s'il fut distrait pendant ce cours, ce fut à cause du chahut. _Un chahut qui n'était pas causé par les Maraudeurs._ Jasper Cohen n'avait pas récupéré de quoi que ce fut qui l'avait mis dans cet état de rire continuel. Et si maintenant Remus ne trouvait plus son rire aussi exaspérant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments mêlés envers l'hilarité du Serdaigle. Il y avait l'admiration de le voir continuer à rire malgré la colère du professeur McGonagall. Même James et Sirius firent profil bas jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il y avait la compassion alors qu'il collectionnait les retenues, l'amusement de voir April et Thomas s'indigner d'autant plus, et l'interrogation sur ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle crise de rire.

Par solidarité, les Maraudeurs attendirent le groupe des Serdaigle à la fin du cours, tandis que le professeur décidait de leurs détentions.

- Soyez heureux de n'avoir que quelques retenues, leur dit James alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

- Oui, c'aurait été nous, nous aurions réservé toutes nos soirées jusqu'à Noël pour les beaux yeux furibonds de Minerva.

Sur quoi Sirius souligna sa tirade en battant des cils comme un jeune homme énamouré, ce qui fit rire toute l'assistance. Ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle en discutant des retenues classiques de McGonagall, puisque les Gryffondor étaient particulièrement spécialisés dans ce sujet...

Remus fit peu attention aux frasques de ses amis. Il était sérieusement troublé depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un jour, Kyana pourrait se trouver quelqu'un. Quoi qu'il puisse se dire, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser l'image de la jeune fille au bras de quelqu'un... d'autre que lui. Il tenta pourtant de trouver concevable l'idée qu'elle... apprécie... Edward, par exemple... ou... Jasper, bien qu'ils prétendent le contraire... voire... Thomas...

Le pauvre Lupin secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce qu'il mangeait. Il n'était pas jaloux, puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, et serait heureux de tout ce qui ferait le bonheur de Kyana. Du moins, il espérait que, s'il se le répétait assez souvent, il allait bien finir par y croire !

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées – et personne ne cherchait à l'en sortir – qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver.

- Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuus...

Il bondit sur son siège en renversant son verre de jus de citrouille et se retourna pour se trouver face à une fille de Serdaigle. Il se creusa la tête pour se rappeler de son prénom et se mit à paniquer. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu affaire à cette fille récemment... mais dans le cas contraire, cela lui était sorti de la tête et... qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ?

- Euh... oui ? Parvint-il finalement à articuler.

- J'ai du mal avec mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et on m'a dit que tu es teeeellement doué. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ?

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de ses soi-disants amis, à moitié persuadé que c'était un coup monté par eux. Mais, s'ils avaient arrêté de discuter à tort et à travers pour suivre l'échange, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir planifié la chose. La demande de cette fille était donc... tout à fait sincère et innocente. Le problème était que Remus ne voulait pas, absolument pas, aider cette fille. Il n'avait rien contre elle, mais... il ne la connaissait pas ! Et il était catastrophique de timidité avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas...

- Alors ? Demanda la fille en s'approchant d'un pas.

Une vague puissante de parfum atteignit Remus, et il tenta de cesser de respirer tout en se reculant, le tout sans fuir à l'autre bout du hall. Mais s'il ne répondait pas à la fille, elle n'allait pas partir, et si elle ne partait pas, il allait étouffer... Il tenta de reculer encore pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, mais il y avait Lily derrière lui, et Lily ne pouvait tout de même pas s'asseoir sur les genoux de Simon Johnson.

- Eh bien... Je… ne suis pas très doué pour… aider les gens. Tu devrais… demander à quelqu'un… d'autre. Il y a un service d'aide… aux études chez les Serdaigles, non ?

- Si, mais... j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides...

Remus foudroya du regard Cathy, James, Sirius, Peter, et même Lily qui, inexplicablement, s'étaient remis à rire plus ou moins discrètement. Fous ! Ils étaient tous aussi fous que Jasper... D'ailleurs, en parlant du Serdaigle...

- Euh... Laurie, je peux t'aider si tu veux, dit celui-ci en se levant de sa place, un peu plus haut à la table des Serdaigle. Remus est très occupé, ces temps-ci.

Ce dernier adressa un regard reconnaissant à son sauveur, et sauta sur l'occasion trop belle de se débarrasser de cette Laurie...

- Ce serait peut-être effectivement mieux parce que… je suis _vraiment_ occupé cette semaine, ajouta-t-il non sans un pincement au coeur.

Jasper cilla, ce qui rappela à Remus que le Serdaigle savait également ce qui allait le tenir occupé... Il prit note dans sa tête de trouver un beau cadeau à Jasper en guise de remerciements, et attendit le verdict.

Laurie ne put qu'abdiquer devant tant de mauvaise volonté.

- Tant pis, alors, soupira-t-elle avec un regard de regret en direction du Gryffondor. A bientôt, Remus.

Et elle s'éloigna définitivement. En commençant à respirer plus librement, Remus se sentit un peu coupable. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement gentil avec Laurie, et Jasper s'était senti obligé de l'aider à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait. Et pour couronner le tout, les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir attrapé la maladie du rire dont Jasper souffrait un peu plus tôt. Décontenancé, Remus les regarda un instant se tenir les côtes et taper du poing sur la table. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire comme ça ? Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser à Lily de l'avoir écrasée et à lui demander des explications quand il s'aperçut qu'elle riait aussi fort que les autres.

- Respire, Remus, proposa James entre deux hoquets. Tu es tout bleu.

- Je n'aime pas ce parfum, expliqua-t-il entre ses dents, sachant qu'ils comprendraient ce qui l'avait tant gêné.

Ils se contentèrent de rire plus fort, et le garçon soupira. Ses amis pouvaient être tellement indélicats au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ! Il avait cru qu'ils seraient compatissants envers ce que son odorat puissant pouvait lui faire subir... Il estima à part lui qu'ils étaient chanceux qu'il soit aussi peu susceptible et s'intéressa à nouveau à son repas.

Durant l'après-midi, Remus oublia l'incident... jusqu'à ce que, entre deux cours, une jeune fille de Poufsouffle se précipite sur lui à un détour de couloir. Les yeux bien ronds, elle regarda un instant Remus, balbutia une excuse, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. En prenant une grande inspiration d'air frais et pas trop saturé de parfum, le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il avait dû grimacer pendant tout l'incident.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à se parfumer comme ça ? se plaignit-il à voix basse.

C'était peine perdue. Les autres s'étaient remis à rire. Remus éternua et grommela un peu. Le parfum de la Poufsouffle avait été si capiteux qu'il s'attardait désagréablement, obsédant comme un sifflement dans les oreilles.

- Ca, pour une technique de rentre-dedans, murmura Cathy entre deux éclats de rire.

Remus eut une crise d'éternuements qui lui libéra un peu le nez, et attendit un développement de la part de Cathy – ou de quelqu'un d'autre – mais n'obtint aucune explication. Les Maraudeurs riaient, et plus ils riaient, plus les gens se retournaient pour les regarder rire... certaines filles leur faisaient même des signes de la main, et ils ne faisaient que rire plus fort. Et plus ils riaient, plus Remus était exaspéré. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les signes de la main ? Et pourquoi certaines filles le saluaient lui tout particulièrement ? Est-ce que les gens étaient devenus fous ?

Peter, Cathy et Lily les quittèrent à la croisée de deux couloirs, les nargant comme d'habitude d'avoir encore un cours avant de pouvoir profiter du week-end. Remus était, pour une fois, mitigé. Certes, ils allaient retrouver Kyana... sans doute le seul point positif de l'affaire. Le week-end s'annonçait simplement comme une longue suite de travail, puisqu'il fallait qu'il prenne le maximum d'avance avant la pleine lune, lundi soir. Et il commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue.

Il tenta d'être au moins un peu attentif, pour ne pas avoir trop de travail à rattraper aussi en Etude de Moldus. Il y parvint... plus ou moins. Il comptait un peu sur l'aide future de Kyana qui, elle, semblait avoir tout suivi... pas comme les idiots à côté de lui, qui continuaient à rire bêtement (mais moins fort) tout en s'échangeant un bout de parchemin.

Et à la sortie du cours, tout recommença : des filles lui disaient bonsoir alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas leur prénom. L'avantage étant que, à la longue, ce genre d'évènements faisait moins rire les deux crétins de James et Sirius. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils avaient suffisament cessé de rire pour que Remus imagine qu'il puisse en tirer une réponse... mais il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler la question.

Un iguane géant se tenait en face de Kyana, qui marchait légèrement devant eux. La jeune fille et l'iguane se fusillaient du regard, inconscientes de leur entourage. Remus échangea un regard avec James et Sirius, et l'instant suivant, les deux Maraudeurs les plus impressionnants s'interposaient entre Kyana et l'iguane – elle non plus, d'ailleurs, Remus n'arrivait pas à garder son prénom en mémoire...

Quant à lui, il n'avait plus qu'à entraîner Kyana loin du répugnant iguane. Il posa la main entre ses omoplates et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu viens ?

Il poussa légèrement Kyana vers la table de Serdaigle, non sans écouter ce qui se passait entre James et Sirius et les Poufsouffle derrière lui.

- ... de la chance que Kyana ait décidé de se venger seule...

L'odeur d'amande douce de Kyana était un changement agréable par rapport aux lourds parfums qu'il avait subi dans la journée. Il jeta un regard au visage de la jeune fille, qui avait encore l'air troublée par son face à face avec l'iguane... Il sursauta et laissa à nouveau traîner l'oreille en arrière.

- ... nous n'aurions pas été aussi indulgents...

Oh, et puis zut ! Il se reporta à la jeune fille.

- Ca va, Kyana ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas...

Avec un léger regret, il la laissa rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle et alla trouver Peter, Cathy et Lily, qui regardaient avec intérêt vers l'entrée du Grand Hall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lily.

- Oh, pas grand chose, soupira Remus avec lassitude. Ils intimident... euh... comment elle s'appelle ? Enfin bref, ils intimident cette idiote d'iguane !

- Au moins, elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en reprendre à Kyana, dit Cathy. Ceci dit, j'aurais bien pris ma vengeance toute personnelle.

Pour une fois... Remus avait les mêmes impulsions violentes que Cathy. Il enviait terriblement James et Sirius, qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air très satisfait d'eux-même en arrivant à leur tour. D'un autre côté, il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir escorté Kyana...

- Nous, justiciers de Poudlard, avons bien fait notre boulot, ce soir, annonça dignement James, tirant par la même occasion Remus de sa rêverie à peine commencée.

- Et en conséquence, nous mourrons de faim ! Finit Sirius. J'espère qu'il reste quelque chose. T'as pas tout mangé, Remus, hein ?

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent soudain vers Remus, et six mains se portèrent à des plats proches.

- T'as rien pris, dis donc ! Lui reprocha Cathy. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas prendre des forces ! Tu vas rien séduire avec la peau sur les os !

- Qui a parlé de séd...

- Tu vas même pas arriver à monter les gradins pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de demain ! Continua James.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas arriver à monter dans l'estime de qui que ce soit !

- Je ne veux pas monter...

- Allez, tu commençais à te remplir un peu, depuis tes frasques à Pré-au-Lard... tu vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

Remus dévisagea Lily, qui lui servait une montagne de purée par dessus les côtes de porc qu'empilait James. Une nouvelle fois, ça y était. Les Maraudeurs étaient passé en mode « surprotectionnisme ». J-3 avant la pleine lune. Hourra.

- Je comprends pas. Certains jours, tu surveilles ma ligne, et d'autres, tu me gaves comme un porc destiné à faire de bons jambons.

- C'est pour te rendre plus appétissant, mon enfant.

Une fois que Remus fut correctement servi (« Et que ton assiette soit vide à la fin du repas ! ») et en train de soupirer devant la montagne de nourriture dont son estomac n'avait pas vraiment envie pour l'instant, ils s'intéressèrent enfin à ce que James et Sirius avaient à raconter.

- Ces filles sont idiotes, disait James entre deux élégantes bouchées de pudding. C'était déjà idiot de vouloir ridiculiser Kyana de cette manière...

- Aucune imagination, compléta Sirius qui lui, s'inquiétait peu de parler la bouche pleine ou non. Et ce sont des dangers publics...

- Il ne leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit de s'excuser, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant...

- Elles sont stupides et méchantes. Elles n'ont rien de mieux à dire pour leur défense que « C'est pas ce qu'on voulait faire »...

L'acharnement contre l'iguane, étrangement, mettait du baume au coeur de Remus. Il écouta simplement avec plaisir les autres faire les langues de vipère sur le groupe de Poufsouffle, et s'attaqua à son assiette, dont il vint finalement à bout...

Ils continuèrent leur thérapie de groupe « haine des Poufsouffle » en rejoignant les Serdaigle et sur le chemin de la détention de ceux-ci.

- Il faut bien que des experts des détentions McGonagalliennes vous montrent le chemin et vous conseillent un peu, affirma Sirius.

- Ceci dit, si vous ne riez plus, c'est déjà un bon point pour vous, dit gentiment Lily.

Et ils se remirent à médire... puisque c'était tellement agréable.

- Mais moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Remus sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait voulu te faire tomber. Je veux dire, j'ai saisi l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire descendre l'escalier sur la tête mais pourquoi elle a emmêlé tes lacets au départ ?!

Il regarda Kyana, mais il avait l'espoir qu'avec les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor réunis, au moins une personne connaîtrait cette réponse. De fait, la réponse devait leur être évidente, car ils le regardèrent bizarrement. Le jeune Lupin ne put s'empêcher de rougir en baissant les yeux.

- La jalousie, Remus, la jalousie !

Il reporta son regard à Sirius, un peu incrédule. Certes, Kyana faisait désormais partie des très populaires Maraudeurs... mais enfin, cela faisait désormais quelques semaines que la situation était ainsi...

- Okay… Je ne nie pas qu'elle pouvait avoir des raisons d'être jalouse de Kyana, dit-il lentement. Mais pourquoi si subitement ? Il n'y avait jamais personne qui avait tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle, avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont toutes commencé à la regarder d'un air mauvais, soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ?

Ce fut Kyana elle-même qui lui répondit, et de bien étrange manière. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivé au local où les Serdaigle allaient purger leur détention, elle se tourna vers lui et posa la main sur sa joue, une lueur mi-amusée, mi-tendre dans le regard.

- Pauvre petite chose, si naïve… même pas demandé à vivre ! C'est parce que j'étais avec _toi_ à Pré-au-Lard, Remus. Voilà pourquoi.

Le Gryffondor était encore à essayer de comprendre le sens profond de cette réponse quand la porte se ferma sur les Serdaigle. Il n'était pas aidé par ses amis qui étaient repartis dans une crise de fou rire, ni par le sentiment étrange de regret qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait retiré la main de sa joue.

Finalement, ils avaient dû trainer Remus jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient peu disposé à commencer un quelconque travail dès le vendredi soir. Remus fut donc le seul à sortir parchemins et plumes, mais ils restèrent assis autour de lui, en bonne amitié. Lily acceptait volontiers de discuter avec lui des points délicats du travail, mais il devenait évident que Sirius la corrompait chaque jour davantage dans la fainéantise. James et Sirius disputèrent une partie d'échecs tellement pitoyable qu'à chaque coup d'oeil distrait qu'il y consacrait, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Peter somnolait sur le fauteuil le plus proche du feu, et Cathy nettoyait sa batte d'ébène, qui avait vu beaucoup de boue lors du dernier entraînement.

C'aurait pu être une des soirées tranquilles et agréables que Remus affectionnait, malgré sa charge de travail. Mais ce qu'avait dit Kyana le troublait encore. La jalousie envers Kyana ne pouvait être liée qu'aux Maraudeurs. Aux _autres_ Maraudeurs. Sirius et James, Cathy et Lily, voilà qui étaient réellement populaires dans le groupe. Surtout Sirius et James, dans le cas de la jalousie qu'inspirait Kyana... Mais lui ? Il n'y croyait pas.

De fait, il abattit peu de travail ce soir-là, et dormit mal, agité dans son sommeil. Il fit à nouveau le cauchemar où Kyana dévalait un escalier sans fin, poussée là-dedans par des dizaines de filles qui faisaient des « coucous » à Remus et portaient des camisoles de force... les rêves ayant cette étrange dimension où quelqu'un pouvait avoir les bras attachés et en même temps agiter la main sans que cela ne choque personne.

Il se leva avec une migraine terrible, et s'attela presque aussitôt à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait, espérant qu'il pourrait au moins obtenir un dimanche de tranquillité. Il travailla sans relâche, sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, à la table de la Grande Salle presque, et passa tout le reste de la journée dans la Salle Commune à travailler. Son occupation continuelle avait cela de positif que personne n'osait le déranger, ni les Maraudeurs, ni d'autres filles folles... D'ailleurs, James, Sirius et Peter, toujours aussi réfractaires au travail, réussirent à s'éclipser une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et personne ne chercha à savoir où ils étaient.

Il s'écroula le soir, mais il avait quasiment fini tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer comme devoir. Tous les devoirs à rendre dans la semaine suivante étaient, par un effort de volonté extraordinaire, finis. Malheureusement, il dormit à peine mieux que la veille et se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur. Il était tôt, il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans sombrer dans des rêves agités, il n'avait ni envie de lire, ni envie de prendre son bloc à dessins. Il regrettait presque d'avoir fini son travail si tôt la veille.

Il descendit quand même dans la salle commune avec son livre. En plus de deux heures, il ne parvint pas à en lire une page et, quand ses amis furent réveillés, ils l'obligèrent à descendre manger avec eux...

- T'es pas obligé de manger, argumenta Cathy. Mais tu sais, les repas, c'est essentiel pour la convivialité. Tu vas donc nous accompagner et participer à nos discussions débiles...

Cathy avait beau dire, cependant, elle ne fut pas la dernière à lui remplir une assiette. Il eut beau soupirer de manière déchirante, ils n'eurent aucune pitié et l'ignorèrent alors qu'ils commençaient à discuter de choses et d'autres, mais particulièrement de Quidditch et des nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tu as vu les résultats du dernier match des Crécerelles, Remus ? Demanda James.

- Oui ! Ils ont écrasé les Tornades de Tutshill, répondit-il aussitôt avec enthousiasme.

- On raconte qu'on a rarement entendu une symphonie de harpes aussi belle que ce soir-là, dit Lily qui parcourait la Gazette. Tes parents y étaient ?

Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête, occupé qu'il était à avaler une belle tranche de bacon.

- Ils m'en ont parlé dans leur dernière lettre. Ils doivent être ravis...

- Et toi, tu progresses dans tes cours de harpe ?

Il roula les yeux, amusé.

- J'ai pas les doigts pour. Ma mère désespère à chaque fois que je répète. De toute façon, je pense que ce n'est pas pour moi. Je crois que j'ai pas l'oreille pour la musique.

- Pas l'oreille pour la musique ? S'offusqua Lily. Tu te moques de moi ? Après les progrès fulgurants que tu as fait en danse ?

Elle faisait allusion aux cours de danse qu'elle faisait « subir » aux Maraudeurs depuis leur première année. Du rock'n roll à la valse, elle leur avait offert des initiations dans de multiples danses de société. Peter avait deux pieds gauches, Sirius avait décidé de s'adonner plutôt à la danse hawaïenne et James s'était montré particulièrement doué. Il n'était pas rare qu'il entraîne Cathy dans un rock ou qu'il danse la salsa avec Lily... Remus n'était pas encore décidé sur ses propres préférences.

Il rougit sous les compliments de Lily, et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre au moins une petite protestation.

- Il y a une différence entre jouer de la musique et savoir l'écouter, tout de même.

- Mouais...

- Quoi ?

L'exaspération de Cathy était telle qu'ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, mais elle regardait par dessus l'épaule de Remus, qui se retourna. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle se tenait là, rougissant sous l'agressivité de Cathy. Elle regarda Remus et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche seulement pour la refermer, ce qui ressemblait à une frappante imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on était en train de parler ? S'énervait Cathy. Si tu as un message à délivrer, dis-le vite fait, sinon, merci de passer ton chemin au lieu de rester plantée là comme une greluche.

La pauvre fille eut les larmes aux yeux et décampa sans demander son reste. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Cathy.

- Tu as probablement été un peu dure, hasarda Lily.

- Oh, tu penses ?

- Je crois que tu l'as fait pleurer, dit Remus qui avait suivi la jeune Serdaigle du regard.

- Remus, si tu avais un peu de fermeté toi-même, je ne serais pas obligée de faire pleurer les filles.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Cathy accepta de fournir, et personne d'autre que Remus ne semblait aussi perdu qu'il l'était. Il ressentit une petite pointe de colère, soudain excédé d'être toujours le dernier à comprendre certaines choses. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, qu'il était parvenu à achever sans s'en apercevoir. Là, au moins, il comprenait pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient un air suffisant et satisfait. Il leur tira la langue et se leva, ce qui déclencha le départ général.

Personne ne semblait décidé à se lancer dans le travail, mais c'était un mal nécessaire, et ils grommelèrent beaucoup en prenant leurs plumes, au grand plaisir de Remus. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres.

L'heure du repas sonna comme une délivrance pour les travailleurs, comme une gêne pour Remus qui s'était finalement mis à dessiner. Sirius, qui aidait Peter, semblait avoir voulu assassiner son ami à plusieurs reprises. Ils se levèrent tous les deux avec un sourire soulagé. Le jeune Lupin dut soustraire soigneusement son carnet à dessins de quelques mains qui s'étaient tendues à un moment où il avait détourné le regard. Il indiqua aux voleurs de carnets de partir sans lui, il les rattraperait, et monta dans le dortoir cacher son précieux matériel.

Il redescendit pour trouver effectivement la Salle Commune vide de ses amis. Il y avait tout de même quelques Gryffondor qui attendaient leurs amis encore endormis, et une fille de sixième année qui emboîta le pas de Remus vers la Grande Salle.

- Ah, Remus !Je voulais te demander, dit-elle en guise d'introduction. Est-ce que tu sais si la prochaine date de Pré-au-Lard a été fixée ?

Remus lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Celle-ci, au moins, il lui semblait bien se rappeler son nom... ce devait être Sarah. Sarah ? Dans le doute, il préféra ne pas la nommer et haussa les épaules.

- Je... je n'ai rien vu d'affiché sur le sujet, dit-il timidement.

- Ah, parce que... je voulais te demander...

A ce moment-là, une autre fille arriva à côté d'eux, le visage rouge et l'air offusqué, comme si elle avait jailli de nulle part.

- Idiote ! Reprocha la nouvelle venue à la pauvre Sarah. Ca ne fait pas une semaine qu'on est déjà allé à Pré-au-Lard ! La prochaine ne sera pas pour tout de suite !

Sarah – si c'était bien son nom – rougit de colère et s'apprêta à répliquer vertement. Remus ne tenait pas vraiment à être l'arbitre de ce genre d'affrontement... il était suffisamment servi avec ses propres amis, merci bien. Il continua donc vers la Grande Salle en espérant distancer les deux filles, mais elles pressèrent le pas en même temps que lui.

- Peut-être que le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard ne sera qu'après les vacances de Noël ! S'emportait l'une d'elles.

Une troisième fille, qui les rejoignit à une croisée de couloirs, les regarda d'abord bouche bée, puis se mit à participer à la dispute. Plus ils avançaient, plus le groupe de filles qui s'engueulaient derrière lui grossissait. Elles en étaient presque à crier... non, ça y était, elles hurlaient. Il ne comprenait plus rien à cet horrible tintamarre, il se demandait même s'il était encore question de Pré-au-Lard dans les disputes. Il ne fit que marcher plus vite, si bien qu'il rattrapa les autres Maraudeurs bien avant la Grande Salle. Il tenta de s'arrêter près du groupe, où il se sentait plus à l'abri, mais les filles ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles, et il dut continuer à avancer pour éviter que le front du groupe ne lui rentre dedans.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps de voir les expressions effarés de ses amis. Peter, Sirius et James commençaient à pouffer de rire une nouvelle fois, ces faux frères.

Cependant... la Grande Salle arriva. La table des Gryffondor arriva. Il la longea aussi loin qu'il put, mais le troupeau de filles hurlantes ne s'arrêtait pas. Il fallait bien que lui s'arrête et s'assoit, il n'allait tout de même pas faire trois fois le tour de la Grande Salle ainsi ?!

Cela lui prit tout son courage de Gryffondor pour s'arrêter plus ou moins posément et s'asseoir à un endroit où il y aurait de la place pour tous ses amis. L'inconvénient de ce genre de choix était que les filles étaient toutes collées autour de lui. Certaines le regardaient avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui, d'autres continuaient à s'insulter copieusement. Quoi qu'il en fut, Remus eut un accès de panique claustrophobique, une véritable peur d'animal acculé. Si Serena, Lily et Cathy n'étaient pas arrivées un instant après, il aurait sans doute foncé dans le tas pour s'enfuir du château à toute allure, et il ne se serait arrêté qu'à l'autre bout de la Forêt Interdite.

Les trois filles s'assirent autour de lui, l'air menaçant, et le troupeau se dispersa progressivement. Remus croisa les bras sur la table et y plongea la tête. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et il était aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon. Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant les rires des garçons qui les avaient rejoints plus lentement.

- Je pense que cet incident restera dans les annales de Poudlard, mon cher Remus.

« Mon cher Remus » fusilla du regard l'irritant mais élégant James Potter.

- A l'instant, j'ai très envie de commettre un meurtre qui restera également dans les annales de Poudlard...

- Allez, Remus, argumenta Sirius. Avoue que c'était plutôt drôle, toutes ces idiotes en train de te courser... Comme si elles avaient pu t'attraper de cette manière...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je cours vite que j'aurais pu leur échapper.

Sirius roula les yeux comme si son ami avait mal compris un point de son argumentation et se tourna vers un plat pour se servir copieusement. Cathy servit – à nouveau – Remus, et ils se mirent à manger en silence, pendant que le jeune Lupin reprenait ses esprits.

- Ceci dit... en rétrospective... ça fait penser à ces dessins animés, Lily, que tu nous avais montré.

- Les Tex Avery.

- C'est ça ! Est-ce que ces filles sont folles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris de se mettre à courir après moi comme ça ?

- Les hormones, mon pauvre... les hormones !

Et comme Remus les regardaient bizarrement, les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Il ne put rien en tirer de plus... comme d'habitude.

Le retour à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor commença plus tranquillement, mais Remus portait une attention particulière à regarder ses pieds et à ne parler qu'avec ses amis. Il s'était juré que, si l'évènement se répétait, il finirait par se cloîtrer dans son dortoir.

Il dut cependant changer de méthode lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

- M. Lupin !

Et il dut bien relever la tête et répondre, car il s'agissait indubitablement du professeur McGonagall. Tant qu'elle ne lui courait pas après...

- Dans mon bureau, M. Lupin. Tout de suite ! Dit-elle lorsqu'il eut levé les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus de données que lui sur l'affaire, étant donné leurs expressions stupéfaites. Il se lança ensuite à la poursuite de l'irascible professeur qui en connaissait également un sacré morceau en matière de marche rapide.

- Fermez la porte, demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau. Et venez vous asseoir.

Remus s'exécuta, non sans une certaine cirsconspection. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait une quelconque entorse au règlement denièrement... ou en tout cas, aucune qui ait été surprise, auquel cas il aurait déjà subi la perte de points et la détention correspondants. Il ne pensait pas non plus être en difficulté dans une quelconque matière, en tout cas pas au point de nécessiter une entrevue avec la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Etes-vous intéressé par une partie d'échecs ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux... elle ne l'avait tout de même pas fait venir pour parler d'échecs... n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien... pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous autant sur la défensive, M. Lupin ?

- Je ne suis jamais sorti de ce bureau sans détention... professeur.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, et, horrifié de ses propres paroles, avait ajouté le titre en espérant adoucir un peu ses mots. McGonagall, de manière surprenante, eut un sourire amusé. Elle tapota de sa baguette une boîte en bois ouvragé sur son bureau, et il en sortit un plateau de jeu et des pièces qui se mirent en place avec élégance entre le professeur et son élève.

- Je sais, et c'est bien regrettable, pour quelqu'un comme vous.

Ils jouèrent leurs premiers coups en silence. Remus observait sa directrice du coin de l'œil, peu habitué à côtoyer cette femme autrement que pendant les cours.

- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir juste pour jouer aux échecs, dit-elle finalement en jouant son coup. Je désirais vous parler de quelque chose d'assez délicat.

- Ah ?

Remus redoutait les sujets délicats. Il en avait épuisé quelques uns avec ses parents. D'abord autour de sa condition de loup-garou, ensuite en arrivant à l'adolescence. M et Mme Lupin cachaient leur gêne en faisant les cent pas, la spécialité de McGonagall était les échecs. Soit. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler de fleurs et d'abeilles.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer récemment un certain changement d'attitude parmi certains élèves de Poudlard à votre endroit.

- Il faudrait être aveugle...

- Effectivement. S'il m'avait semblé que cela vous était indifférent, voire même, que vous appréciiez le changement, je ne serais pas intervenue, mais je craignais que cela ne vous indispose, notamment étant donné la... période du mois.

Elle leva les yeux du plateau de jeu pour trouver Remus bouche bée.

- _Qui ?_ Souffla Remus, horrifié. Qui pourrait apprécier de se faire poursuivre par une telle meute ?

- Ma foi, M. Lupin, répondit-elle avec un sourire, je pense que si vous posiez la question parmi quelques garçons de votre année, peut-être trouveriez-vous une réponse positive...

Ils jouèrent en silence un moment. Remus se rendit compte, un peu à retardement, de l'inquiétude que McGonagall semblait nourrir pour lui quant à l'approche de la pleine lune et ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur.

- Je vous ai donc convoqué, continua l'enseignante, pour que nous discutions d'un moyen de faire cesser tout cela.

Remus leva le regard du plateau de jeu, bien qu'elle venait de faire un mouvement qui le mettait dans une situation difficile, avec un espoir fou.

- Comment ?

Elle détourna la question.

- M. Lupin, vous êtes, en tant qu'étudiant, dans la situation parfaite pour évaluer la capacité d'un professeur à maintenir l'ordre dans sa classe.

- Vous êtes parmi ceux qui y parviennent le mieux, reconnut Remus.

Il fut satisfait de voir son professeur rosir de plaisir. Les compliments judicieusement placés, il le savait d'expérience de Maraudeur, pouvaient conduire loin, y compris à éviter des retenues amplement méritées. Et si McGonagall connaissait le moyen de mettre fin à son tourment, il était prêt à chanter – sincèrement – ses louanges jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Vous n'ignorez donc pas que, même un professeur doué d'une pédagogie exceptionnelle peut perdre l'attention de ses étudiants s'il manque de fermeté ?

Il ne pouvait nier. Il avait suffisamment été distrait, même pendant des cours qui faisaient partie de ses matières préférées, pour savoir qu'un rappel à l'ordre sévère valait mieux que tout.

- Le fait est que, dans la vie comme dans l'enseignement, il faut savoir poser des limites claires à son entourage, pour leur propre bien le plus souvent.

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, dit Remus en songeant à ses Maraudeurs d'amis.

- Très bien. M. Lupin, il ne faut pas avoir peur de rembarrer fermement celles qui vous harcèlent.

- Mais...

- Si vous ne posez aucune limite, les choses ne vont être qu'une escalade d'évènements tels que celui de ce midi. Elles finiront par commettre des actes que vous et elles regretterez terriblement.

Bien que Remus ne savait pas exactement ce dont voulait parler son enseignante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire ses paroles. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir appliquer à la lettre ces bons conseils...

- C'est que... je n'oserai jamais être ferme avec elles ! Je ne les connais même pas, et je ne veux pas les blesser...

Il regarda le visage de la femme en face de lui. Cela lui faisait tout de même une étrange impression de discuter de ce genre de choses avec l'enseignante.

- M. Lupin... quoi qu'on en dise, les égos finissent toujours par se relever, les cœurs se réparent, les tristesses disparaissent. Pour une fois, faites passer votre propre santé mentale avant celle des autres, et faites cesser ces harcèlements. Ceci dit, s'il y a une personne particulière que vous ne désirez pas... remettre à sa place... libre à vous.

Remus n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il était rassuré, et se promettait d'appliquer à la lettre les conseils de McGonagall. Il se reporta sur le plateau de jeu, où la situation était critique pour lui, mais pas impossible à retourner. Un peu plus concentré maintenant que la conversation semblait finie, Remus s'acharna à reprendre le jeu à son avantage.

Minerva n'était cependant pas un adversaire facile. La moindre erreur coûterait la victoire au joueur maladroit. Remus était en train de prendre le dessus et, devait bien l'avouer, s'amusait comme il s'était rarement amusé devant un plateau de jeu. Sauf peut-être à la partie avec Jasper... la première. Mais ce jour-là, il n'y eut pas de discussion à suivre ni le regard d'un public pour gêner le plaisir de la réflexion pure et simple.

- Vous voulez un thé, M. Lupin ?

La proposition fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il redressa la tête pour être presque choqué de trouver devant lui son professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Euh... avec plaisir.

Il remarqua également avec une certaine joie que McGonagall fronçait les sourcils en regardant le plateau de jeu, détournant à peine les yeux pour tapoter une théière du bout de sa baguette. Il soupçonnait que le thé qui se versait maintenant tout seul dans deux tasses n'était qu'une excuse pour gagner un peu de temps sans avoir l'air de peiner sur le jeu.

Mais thé ou pas, l'enseignante dut bien finir par coucher son roi.

- Je dois bien reconnaître que votre victoire sur M. Cohen m'avait fortement avertie de vos capacités, dit-elle en rangeant le jeu d'un coup de baguette.

- Jasper est très fort, je doute que je puisse le battre à nouveau si je rejouait avec lui.

Elle eut un de ses regards impénétrables que Remus ne savait comment prendre.

- Réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dit. Et une mise en pratique ne serait pas du luxe, M. Lupin. Vous pouvez imaginer, je pense, que je serai impitoyable si jamais je vois arriver devant ma salle de cours un troupeau hurlant comme celui que j'ai entraperçu ce midi !

Remus pouvait imaginer, oui. Pauvres filles. Cependant, tout cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces filles, ce qu'elles cherchaient, ou pourquoi tout cela arrivait si soudainement.

Il devait déjà gérer les pulsions machiavéliques de ses amis les maraudeurs, mais il comprenait au moins – un peu – leur fonctionnement mental. Comment faire face à tant de monde dont il ne comprenait même pas le but ?

Il suivit le professeur McGonagall du regard alors qu'elle se levait, sans aucun doute, pour le congédier, se demandant s'il devait lui poser, à elle, la question. Peut-être pourrait-elle, au moins, l'éclairer un peu ? Et puis, comme elle tournait son visage austère vers lui, il décida contre.

Le professeur n'intervenait jamais – ou quasiment – dans la vie non scolaire de ses élèves. Cet écart à sa ligne de conduite ordinaire devait déjà coûter à l'exigeant professeur, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et Remus choisit de ne pas pousser plus loin le sujet. D'autre part, il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter aborder ce sujet avec un professeur. Il compterait donc sur les Maraudeurs pour éclairer sa lanterne... s'ils daignaient l'éclairer un jour.

- Vous voyez, dit McGonagall en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour laisser sortir Remus, vous pouvez sortir d'ici sans écoper d'une retenue.

Il répondit par un rire tout en songeant que Sirius aurait répondu au défi en faisant tout pour se récolter une détention, et s'éclipsa avec diligence.

Il rentra lentement à la tour Gryffondor. Si sa discussion avec le professeur de Métamorphoses l'avait rassuré et rasséréné, la fatigue reprenait vite le dessus. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe pour les empêcher de trembler, et il garda les yeux baissés tout au long du chemin. Comme il commençait à ressentir des douleurs musculaires, son irritation revint au galop. A la lueur de ce que venait de lui dire McGonagall, il estima chanceuses toutes les filles qui croisèrent son chemin et décidèrent de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Dans l'état où il était, il aurait pu finir par être grossier.

Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir. Selon toute vraisemblance, ses amis devaient être dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, à terminer leurs devoirs. Mais ils avaient pu aussi bien décider de s'y mettre dans leur QG. D'un autre côté, une décision moins raisonnable eut été de sortir se promener pour profiter d'un soleil rare de Novembre. Remus n'écarta pas cette possibilité qu'il considérait, de loin, comme une des plus probables. Désemparé, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de courir d'un bout à l'autre du château sans savoir vraiment où étaient ses amis. Finalement, il prit le problème d'une autre manière : le QG était l'endroit où il risquait le moins de se faire agresser par une meute en folie. Il opta pour cette solution et bifurqua dans un couloir poussiéreux et peu utilisé.

Ses amis étaient effectivement dans le QG, et paniquaient sur les multiples devoirs qu'ils avaient à rendre pour le lendemain, des devoirs que Remus avait fait et rendu depuis longtemps. James et Sirius levèrent néanmoins la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Interrogea avidement Sirius.

- Tu as eu une détention ? S'inquiéta James.

- Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai pas de retenue ! Minerva m'a... proposé une partie d'échecs.

Tous les Maraudeurs présents levèrent les yeux vers lui, plumes suspendues au dessus de leurs parchemins, bouche bée.

- Le professeur McGonagall t'a fait venir dans son bureau pour _une partie d'échecs_ ? Articula finalement James.

- Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? S'étonna Peter.

- Tu es devenu un chouchou ! S'offusqua Sirius.

Remus avait tourné le dos à ses amis pour sourire à pleines dents sans être découvert. Il tirait plaisir de sa petite plaisanterie, même si ce serait certainement la seule de l'après-midi et des jours à venir.

Il ne détrompa les présomptions délirantes de ses amis que quand ils commencèrent à parler d'amour interdit entre Remus et leur cher professeur de Métamorphoses.

- En fait, elle voulait me donner des conseils sur les petits ennuis que j'ai en ce moment.

- Elle t'a dit d'envoyer paître toutes ces idiotes ? Demanda Cathy.

- Je... comment tu sais ?

La jeune fille roula les yeux d'un air désespéré et fit voler ses boucles blondes en secouant la tête.

- Même moi, j'aurais pu te conseiller ça. Je l'ai fait, d'ailleurs, pas plus tard que ce matin. Mais je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour déchiffrer l'allusion.

- Il faut croire que notre chère Minerva a assez bien cadré le petit Remus pour lui présenter la chose comme une stratégie aux échecs...

Remus foudroya James du regard, puis haussa les épaules.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi ! Pourquoi « toutes ces idiotes » agissent comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent, au juste ?

Il n'obtint jamais sa réponse. Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers leurs parchemins respectifs pour camoufler des sourires qui auraient vite pu dégénérer en fou rire. Malgré sa profonde irritation, Remus fut vaguement reconnaissant qu'ils s'efforcent de ne pas l'offenser. Mais il aurait tout de même désiré un peu d'explication de texte, pour une fois !

Il finit l'après-midi pelotonné chaudement dans un fauteuil, désoeuvré mais sans envie de rien faire, irrité sans raison, fatigué mais incapable de dormir. Les Maraudeurs parvinrent à finir _in extremis_ leurs devoirs après le repas du soir. Remus, tendu, sursautait chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.

Ce soir-là, il dormit encore plus mal que la veille. Son sommeil était hanté de cauchemars où une marée humaine le submergeait. Il se réveillait pour se trouver haletant dans le silence oppressant du dortoir et ne pouvait fermer l'œil sans être assailli de nouveau par des filles sans visage. Il n'y eut donc rien d'étonnant à ce que, le lendemain matin, il fasse presque une crise de panique à l'idée de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Fatigué et bien plus qu'irrité, il se comporta comme un gamin gâté, si bien que James dut consentir finalement à lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il resta caché pendant le petit déjeuner, acceptant seulement de faire disparaître sous la cape deux toasts qu'il grignota à contre-cœur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne se découvrit – discrètement – que pour entrer dans la salle de cours de Potions. Même entre les classes, il exigea de prendre des détours infinis pour s'assurer de n'adresser la parole à personne, tout en se cachant continuellement sous la cape.

La stratégie était bonne, excellente même, de l'avis de Remus, mais cela n'empêchait pas des filles de venir lui poser des questions dès qu'il apparaissait quelque part sans la cape. Il se mit à fuir presque dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un approcher, laissant à ses amis la responsabilité de rembarrer les indésirables. Kyana fut la seule à lui tirer un sourire en se moquant gentiment de son humeur maussade. Sa seule présence fit si bien sur l'humeur de Remus qu'il ne pensa plus à se cacher en sortant de cours. D'ailleurs, il fut soulagé de constater que personne ne l'abordait... quelques « bonjours » à droite et à gauche, qu'il ignorait vaillamment, mais rien de plus.

Le repas se déroula donc relativement bien, si ce n'est qu'il ne mangea pas du tout. Pour une fois, les Maraudeurs ne tentèrent pas de le gaver, et il en fut reconnaissant. Les aliments lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Une fille voulut l'aborder dès la sortie de la Grande Salle. Lily put heureusement lui prendre le bras et faire fuir la fille d'un regard menaçant, mais le mal était fait. Remus passa à nouveau une bonne partie des intercours caché par la cape d'invisibilité.

« Le lendemain »... le jeune Lupin aurait payé cher pour vivre dans des romans et passer les moments difficiles de sa vie sous des ellipses salvatrices. « Le lendemain, le soleil se leva sur vingt-huit jours de liberté ». Comme il aspirait au lendemain, sans vouloir vivre la nuit qui y menait !

Mais ses souhaits n'étaient jamais exaucés. Le temps s'acheminait lentement vers le soir plutôt que vers le lendemain, progression lente et inexorable, presque cruelle. Remus avait beau regimber, il se retrouvait toujours, tremblant, en route vers le Saule Cogneur, son tunnel et au bout, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il y avait toujours la peur irraisonnée qui le poussait à fuir alors que la fuite n'était pas une solution, l'attente tendue dans le froid et l'obscurité de la Cabane. Et la solitude terrible de ces moments qui précédaient l'arrivée de la pleine lune, et celle de la douleur.

Il se réveilla comme on émerge des profondeurs d'une mer glacée. La conscience lui revint progressivement, de plus en plus lumineuse. Il avait la joue posée sur le parquet en bois de l'étage de la Cabane. Sans même tenter de bouger, il sentit que cela allait mal. La pleine lune se déroulait toujours plus mal lorsqu'il avait des ennuis dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ses pires transformations s'étaient produites lorsqu'il craignait que ses amis découvrent la vérité sur lui. Sans égaler ce qui lui était arrivé à ce moment-là, la pleine lune de ce mois-ci avait été éprouvante. Il tenta de bouger, et sentit effectivement des douleurs se réveiller dans son dos et ses membres. Si bien qu'il était tenté de s'évanouir à nouveau pour attendre que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son sort et vienne le chercher.

Il tendit à nouveau les muscles de son dos et parvint à se mettre à genoux. Il ne tenta pas d'évaluer les dégâts, préférant remettre ce soin à Madame Pomfresh. Au moins, au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait, son esprit se faisait plus clair. Le soulagement d'être au « lendemain » était atténué par des soucis qui lui arrivaient par vagues. La journée de la veille lui revenait par bribes, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment été présent, et il commençait à avoir honte de son attitude puérile. Il allait falloir affronter désormais les importunes en suivant les précieux conseils de McGonagall, et ne plus les fuir.

Il se leva finalement, récupéra ses affaires, s'habilla lentement, et commença le long chemin de retour à Poudlard.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'allait pas pouvoir faire face aux cours de la matinée. Cela ne serait pas trop problématique pour le cours de Sortilèges, mais celui du professeur Spite... Il s'appuya un instant contre le mur du tunnel. Qu'il y aille ou pas, le professeur s'arrangerait pour l'humilier _et_ lui coller une retenue... A quoi bon ?

Lily l'attendait à l'entrée dérobée qu'il utilisait pour rentrer dans le château. La jeune fille semblait sentir les moments difficiles de Remus par instinct. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il se sentait plus fatigué, déprimé et seul que bien des lendemains de pleine lune, elle l'attendait là, un manteau supplémentaire sous le bras, les premiers toasts grillés pêchés sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Remus fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne fasse pas de commentaire sur son état, qu'elle jette le manteau sur ses épaules frissonnantes, et qu'elle parle gentiment de tout et de rien pendant qu'il tentait de faire passer les toasts encore chauds à travers sa gorge irritée. Il se laissait diriger sans rien dire dans les couloirs déserts, soigneusement choisis, en direction de l'infirmerie. La manière de Lily de tout prendre en charge avec délicatesse était un soulagement immense pour Remus, qui en somnolait presque tout en marchant.

De la même manière, il réalisa à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, que Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour du lit où elle l'avait allongé. Une main saisit la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux – il avait à peine réalisé qu'ils les avaient fermés – pour sourire à Lily, qui s'était assise à son chevet. Mais le sommeil alourdissait ses paupières ; ce sommeil bienveillant qui enrobait la douleur dans l'oubli chaleureux d'un oreiller.

Le réveil fut particulièrement pénible. Le petit monde de l'infirmerie tournait et tanguait autour de lui, et une douleur insupportable martelait le crâne de Remus. Mme Pomfresh semblait avoir guetté son réveil, puisqu'elle était à son chevet avec un verre à la main. Elle fourra le verre sous son nez avec instruction de le boire au plus vite.

L'odeur de la potion leva le cœur du pauvre garçon, qui eut un haut-le-cœur, mais il ne put y couper, et de fait, sitôt qu'il eut avalé la mixture, son mal de crâne diminua.

- Il est l'heure du repas, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas de descendre à la grande salle, je peux vous faire monter un plateau...

Remus secoua la tête dans la direction générale de l'infirmière, balança ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit et se leva en ayant l'air beaucoup plus assuré qu'il ne le ressentait. Mme Pomfresh eut, comme toujours, une moue dépitée en le regardant sortir, mais elle savait d'expérience qu'elle était impuissante à l'empêcher de sortir.

- Remus ? Remus !

L'intéressé mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que l'on s'adressait à lui. Il regarda Sirius qui s'était penché au dessus de lui, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son front, puis tout autour de lui – autant que la présence imposante de son cher ami Black le permettait. Tous ses amis le regardaient d'un air préoccupé ou amusé. Ils étaient dans la Salle Commune, et Remus se rappelait vaguement avoir traversé un après-midi pénible, dominé par une somnolence douloureuse ; un souper dont il n'avait rien pu avaler, et une remontée à la tour Gryffondor longue et épuisante. Le tout prenait des allures de cauchemars alors qu'il profitait pleinement de la chaleur d'un fauteuil douillet placé près du feu.

Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que, par automatisme, il avait sorti de son sac ses notes de cours (illisibles), et que c'était sans doute la raison de l'intervention de ses amis. Lui-même doutait de pouvoir prendre une plume sans tomber endormi.

- Pardonne-moi s'il te semble que j'insiste lourdement, commença Sirius avec une rare délicatesse, mais...

- Je vais me coucher, coupa soudain Remus, non sans s'étonner lui-même de ne pas avoir formulé la moindre protestation.

Trop heureux de ce changement de situation, Black n'ouvrit plus la bouche, mais se montra plein de prévenance : il remballa lui-même le sac de Remus, et l'accompagna au dortoir.

Le jeune Lupin s'interrogea longtemps sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se rappeler être monté jusqu'au dortoir ce soir-là. S'était-il endormi dans les escaliers ? Avait-il fini le trajet dans le semi-coma qui l'habitait depuis le midi ? Toujours était-il que, porté par ses propres pieds ou par ses bienveillants amis, il se retrouva le lendemain matin allongé sur son lit, encore habillé certes, mais déchaussé et débarrassé de sa cravate. Le mal de crâne avait bienheureusement rétrocédé du terrain à sa conscience, même si le sommeil le sommait encore de profiter pleinement de son lit.

Quelque chose, cependant, l'empêcha de se rendormir. L'étrangeté de la situation lui fit ouvrir bien grand les yeux, et il fut tenté de se pincer. Peter, James et Sirius s'habillaient, préparaient activement leurs affaires de cours, tandis qu'il paressait dans son lit.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrais ça... dit-il tout haut.

- On t'a réveillé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement James. On a essayé de ne pas faire de bruit, mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, coupa Sirius avec un demi-sourire. Notre ami a recouvert son sens de l'humour, c'est qu'il est plus résistant qu'il n'en a l'air.

- J'ai l'air de quoi ? S'inquiéta Remus en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- D'un mort-vivant qui n'est pas sorti de sa crypte depuis une éternité...

- Est-il nécessaire de te rappeler que, au cas où tu déciderais de reprendre des couleurs au lit, nous serions tout prêt à t'aider à rattraper les cours ?

Il grogna simplement, se leva, rassembla des affaires et fila à la douche, où il put constater qu'effectivement, il s'était connu un meilleur teint. Une bonne douche chaude l'améliora quelque peu, et il réussit en surplus à ne pas mettre ses amis en retard. La journée commençait bien.

Elle continua relativement bien également, puisque ses amis faisaient fuir les filles importunes – il les avait presque oubliées – et qu'il réussit à ne pas trop somnoler pendant le double cours de Botanique, qui consista uniquement en une leçon théorique. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait eu encore moins de mal s'il y avait eu un peu de pratique, mais se considérait déjà fier de lui en constatant que ses notes de cours étaient à peu près cohérentes et lisibles. Il commençait tout juste à lutter contre le sommeil en fin de cours. Un peu de courage pour son dernier cours de la journée, pour reprendre les cours qu'il avait manqué la veille, et il pourrait revoir son lit à nouveau...

Il s'engagea donc avec Kyana sur le chemin du cours d'Etude des Runes.

- Alors, toi, comment ça va ? S'enquit-elle aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté le groupe.

- Fatigué, répondit-il, songeant qu'il aurait été stupide de prétendre le contraire.

- Ca se voit, confirma-t-elle. Si j'étais suspicieuse, je me demanderais si tu ne t'es pas pris la tête avec Jasper lundi dernier.

- Ah ?

Remus tourna la tête vers Kyana en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé ni troublé. En ce soir de pleine lune, Jasper avait-il pu faire une allusion quelconque pour mettre Kyana sur la voie ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui de le lui dire... Néanmoins, l'estomac du garçon se contracta bizarrement.

- Il a été mélancolique toute la soirée et il semblait manquer largement de sommeil mardi matin.

Le premier réflexe de Remus fut de se dire que ça ne devait en rien être lié à la nuit de pleine lune... peut-être une coïncidence avec une peine de cœur du Serdaigle, ou autre chose de plus commun dans les petites affaires des étudiants de Poudlard, mais il se reprit. S'il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse de Jasper, Cathy l'aurait su et les Maraudeurs au complet seraient déjà au courant. D'autre part, si Jasper n'en avait pas fait part à Kyana... ce devait être particulier. C'était peut-être bien qu'avec son trop grand cœur, il avait été désolé pour ce qui arrivait à Remus. Le garçon en ressentit un étrange pincement de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac, et chercha quelque chose à répondre à Kyana, parce que dans l'immédiat, elle attendait évidemment une réponse ou du moins un semblant de conversation.

- Eh bien, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me suis pas disputé avec Jasper lundi.

- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi, répondit Kyana avec un sourire. Surtout de la part de vous deux...

Elle continua à discuter gentiment et Remus lui adressa un coup d'oeil en coin. Elle lui rappelait parfois Lily, à assurer la conversation quand il en était incapable. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui prenne le bras en marchant à côté de lui... encore un désir qui resterait sans doute inassouvi.

Un autre phénomène intéressant, lorsqu'il était avec Kyana, était qu'aucune fille n'osait plus venir engager la conversation. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de la présence de Kyana – il devait avouer qu'elle était nettement moins impressionnante que Cathy et Sirius pris séparément, sans parler de l'effet des deux ensemble. D'un autre côté, depuis l'incident de l'iguane, elle avait imposé un certain respect, accru sa confiance en elle-même. Remus tenta de l'observer à la dérobée, remarquant soudain comme sa démarche et son attitude avaient changé. Son assurance nouvelle était évidente dans son maintien, son port de tête, qui forçaient davantage l'admiration de Remus, d'autant plus qu'elle conservait une grande candeur. Il détourna la tête, espérant qu'elle ne voit pas ses joues rougir.

Et puis l'épuisement le rattrapa, il n'écoutait plus vraiment Kyana – mais supposait qu'elle en était totalement consciente – ils parvinrent en salle de classe, et le cours commença, véritable torture pour Remus. Il pensait bien avoir passé plus de la moitié de la leçon à dormir ou à avoir des absences. Ses paupières paraissaient peser des tonnes, et il luttait d'autant plus pour tenir la tête droite. En sortant du cours, il avait la nuque raide et n'avait sans doute rien appris en ce qui concernait les Runes. Mais il était protégé de toute agression par la présence de Kyana... Il se promit cependant que, dès qu'il serait en pleine forme, il tenterait de se défendre tout seul... il suivrait les conseils de McGonagall.

Il rejoignit dans la Grande Salle les Maraudeurs qui semblaient ravis de leur temps libre et lui avaient déjà préparé une pleine assiette de nourriture.

- Ah ! Revoilà notre petit zombie ! S'exclama Sirius en le voyant.

- On espérait bien que tu viendrais par ici un de ces jours...

- Quoique tu aurais pu aller directement au lit.

- Je ne vais pas aller au lit, il est midi ! Protesta l'intéressé en s'attablant avec plus d'appétit, il était vrai, que le matin.

- Je retrouve notre estomac sur pattes, plaisanta Lily.

- Mais tu as la chance de ne pas avoir de cours, cet après-midi ! Tu vas pouvoir te précipiter au lit pendant que nous serons en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques...

- Je vais plutôt essayer de rattraper les cours que j'ai raté...

Cinq regards se tournèrent vers lui, durs et désapprobateurs. Remus soupira, soudain las de cette routine immuable.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit soudain Cathy avec un rire clair. Tu ne pourras rien rattraper si on ne te donne pas nos notes de cours.

- Alors je demanderai celles de Kyana.

- Tu vas devoir lui expliquer pourquoi tu as manqué des cours. Es-tu prêt à lui mentir ?

Remus fusilla du regard le jeune Sirius Black qui, loin d'être impressionné, lui renvoya un sourire narquois.

- Je peux travailler mes BUSEs cet après-midi et rattraper les cours plus tard. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de rattraper les cours éternellement, et vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger à me coucher cet après-midi.

- Si je connaissais une personne capable de te tenir tête et de te faire obéir au bon sens, pour une fois, je serais prête à la payer une fortune, dit Cathy qui tentait de cacher son dépit.

Le triomphe avait cependant un goût amer. Les Maraudeurs, presque par définition, n'appréciaient guère la défaite, et ils faisaient subir à Remus le poids de lourds sarcasmes à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient bailler ou fermer les yeux.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement que Remus vit le repas se finir et accompagna ses amis jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle, où ils retrouvèrent Kyana. Elle, elle était gentille. Elle, surtout, ne connaissait pas – ou pas à sa juste valeur – la fatigue de Remus. Il pouvait aller travailler avec elle et elle ne dirait rien.

- Tu veux qu'on travaille sur l'Etude des Runes ?

- Tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher, si tu veux mon avis.

La réponse, vive et sans appel, ressemblait tellement à ce que ses amis pensaient, qu'il choisit de se tourner vers eux pour répondre. Ils devaient avoir trouvé un moyen de souffler sa réponse à Kyana.

- Je n'ai PAS besoin de dormir !

- Bon, dit simplement Kyana après avoir dévisagé Remus un moment. Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Puisqu'il était en train de les regarder, il vit l'expression de triomphe de ses amis se changer en une déception terrible. Sur cette dernière satisfaction, il tourna les talons et sortit définitivement de la Grande Salle, suivi de Kyana, qui le rattrapa en trottinant.

- On va dans notre local ? Proposa-t-il lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi pas le QG ?

« Trop loin » semblait ne pas être la réponse appropriée, étant donné qu'il venait d'affirmer être en pleine forme. Mais comment refuser ? Quel autre prétexte utiliser ? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'encaisser le long trajet à travers le château...

Mais il ne trouva pas d'alternative assez vite pour être crédible, et dut se résoudre à accepter. Il se mit en route aux côtés de Kyana, songeant avec une certaine déception que la jeune fille connaissait désormais suffisamment le chemin pour pouvoir la perdre dans les couloirs et arriver « par erreur » devant le local.

Ils prirent donc le long chemin menant au QG, Kyana s'étant remise à monologuer gaiement. Remus aurait pu jurer trouver une petite parcelle de machiavélisme dans son attitude, et qu'elle avait fait le choix du QG dans un but précis, mais n'estimait pas connaître suffisamment Kyana pour l'affirmer.

Il faillit renoncer de nombreuses fois pendant le trajet, faillit dire à Kyana qu'il était désolé, qu'il était effectivement trop fatigué pour s'offrir une traversée du château, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, mais la simple fierté l'empêcha de faire ce choix.

Ils parvinrent enfin à destination, mais Remus eut à peine le temps de commencer à s'installer – et surtout, de s'asseoir – que Kyana lui saisit le bras. Sans se préoccuper de son regard interrogateur, elle passa derrière lui et le débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier. Le souffle quitta Remus et, choqué, il ne se défendit pas plus pendant qu'elle lui retirait son blazer. Il fit un pas en arrière, enfin, et dévisagea Kyana, incertain du sens à donner à ses actions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Et surtout, devait-il mettre un terme à tout cela ?

- Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que toi tu aurais dû faire.

Après cette simple réponse, elle revint à la charge, attrapa son bras et l'entraîna vers le sofa. Par son état de fatigue, il était incapable de bien imaginer ce qu'il aurait dû faire et qui impliquait de retirer des vêtements, et de s'installer sur un sofa. Par ailleurs, il avait bien peur que, quoi que ce fut, il ne puisse être en mesure d'éviter un affreux malentendu. Comment, dans son état, obéir à la raison et pouvoir dire non à Kyana ?

Elle le fit asseoir au beau milieu du sofa, et se pencha vers lui pour défaire sa cravate. Il déglutit difficilement, environné de son parfum léger, tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient près de sa gorge. Il frissonna un peu lorsqu'elle détacha le premier bouton de sa chemise, surpris par le frôlement de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et s'apprêta à l'arrêter, quitte à bégayer et à s'enfuir en courant, mais elle détacha simplement ses lacets pour enlever ses chaussures.

Désarçonné et un peu soulagé, il ne put rien empêcher.

- Maintenant, couché, dit-elle en se redressant.

Une réalisation s'éveilla lentement dans la conscience de Remus, mais il continua à dévisager Kyana avec de grands yeux, étonné qu'elle vienne à de telles extrémités juste pour qu'il _dorme_.

- J'ai dis couché !

- Mais...

Elle mit les poings sur les hanches, coupant court à sa protestation, et il obéit promptement. Le reste se déroula sans heurts : elle agrandit le sofa pour qu'il ne soit pas inconfortablement recroquevillé, lui donna un coussin et le couvrit d'une couverture. Tout ce temps, il ne put la quitter du regard. A quoi donc avait-il pensé, plus tôt ? Il ne pouvait même plus amener son cerveau fatigué à y revenir. Il lui suffisait de savoir que, même si ses gestes étaient maternels plus qu'autre chose, aucune autre fille ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi. Même Lily et Cathy avaient toujours laissé aux autre garçons le soin de mettre Remus à l'aise dans les cas où il était trop épuisé pour le faire tout seul.

Il continua à la dévisager tandis qu'elle s'installait dans le fauteuil en face de lui et prenait un livre sur ses genoux, sans se départir de son air sévère.

- Maintenant, le plan est assez simple. Moi je lis, et toi tu dors. Tu as compris ?

Il hocha la tête, et à nouveau lorsqu'elle demanda confirmation.

- Alors pourquoi tes yeux sont toujours ouverts ?

Il les ferma vivement, bien que certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Il sentait, malgré ses yeux fermés, le regard de Kyana posé sur lui, électrisant. Un moment se passa ainsi, tendu et silencieux. Et puis le corps de Remus se détendit dans le moelleux du sofa, sous la chaleur de la couverture, dans le confort de l'oreiller. Sa conscience bascula dans un tourbillon de rêves peuplés par Kyana.

Les meilleures choses ayant une fin, Remus se réveilla. Pour une fois depuis la pleine lune, il se réveilla même relativement frais, libre de toute douleur directe, l'image de Kyana encore imprimée sur ses rétines. Pour un peu, il aurait chantonné gaiement.

Mais le fauteuil en face de lui était vide et, un peu plus loin, les Maraudeurs discutaient à voix basse, installés autour de la table de travail. James fut le premier à remarquer que Remus était éveillé, et son mouvement de tête intima le silence aux autres, qui se retournèrent vers le sofa, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah ! Te revoilà parmi les éveillés.

Remus fit une grimace à James et se redressa lentement. Oui, il allait mieux. Mais ce serait bien le diable s'il allait donner raison à ses amis en l'admettant à voix haute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, supposant qu'il valait désormais à peine mieux que James à ce niveau-là.

- Alors ? Doit-on supposer que Kyana a réussi à te convaincre, toi l'obstiné dormeur debout ? Plaisanta Sirius.

- Pas du tout, continua Lily. Il a simplement dû s'assoupir sur son travail, et elle l'a fait léviter jusqu'au sofa pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement.

Il leur tira la langue, et se pencha pour remettre ses chaussures, sans pouvoir repousser l'image de Kyana qui les lui enlevait.

- On pourrait presque croire, proposa Cathy, qu'elle l'ait sauvagement jeté sur le sofa, et laissé à moitié mort d'épuisement.

Remus manqua s'étouffer et redressa vivement la tête pour dévisager l'espiègle jeune fille qui suçotait une plume, apparemment ravie.

- Cathy ! S'exclama Lily, mi-horrifiée, mi-amusée.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit de particulier !

- Disons que tu as l'art de la suggestion, dit Sirius dont les yeux pétillaient.

- Elle n'est pas loin de la vérité, dit soudain Remus – à son grand dam. Au sens strict des mots, bien sûr !

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui, intéressés, tandis que ses joues brûlaient d'embarras.

- Elle m'a bordé, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Enfin, elle m'a traîné jusqu'au sofa, m'a fourni un oreiller et une couverture, et m'a ordonné de dormir. Je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme « sauvage », mais... autoritaire.

- Et avec elle, ça marche ? S'offusqua Sirius. Nous, nous allons jusqu'à t'offrir ton propre lit, ton propre pyjama, et tu nous envoie balader ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que nous n'avons pas ?

- On se passera d'une réponse à cette question, merci ! Intervint James.

Remus sourit légèrement, heureux que la version édulcorée de la réalité les contente. Il n'avait pas besoin de commentaires sur ce qui avait pu arriver...

- Attendez une minute ! Interrompit Cathy. Tu essaies quand même de nous faire avaler que la douce Kyana t'a gentiment ordonné de te coucher, et tu t'es mis à l'aise sans protester, et tu t'es gentiment couché simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Kyana ? Pas de ça avec moi ! Il va falloir fournir une meilleure explication.

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne défendait Remus. Tout le monde attendait qu'il s'explique. Aucun n'avait la moindre pitié.

- Elle m'a forcé !

- Forcé ? Forcé le grand Remus, fort parmi les forts ?

- Elle m'a pris au dépourvu et elle m'a mis à l'aise elle-même.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir les étrangler, tous autant qu'ils étaient, pour faire rentrer dans leurs crânes leurs yeux bien écarquillés.

- Tu veux dire, voulut clarifier Sirius, que devant ton refus d'admettre que tu étais épuisé au delà de toute récupération, elle a simplement pris elle-même les choses en main, t'as retiré robe, blazer, chaussures et cravates, et t'a mis au lit ?

Il ne comptait plus sur sa propre voix, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Ben ça !

Cathy tourna vivement la tête vers les autres.

- C'est autorisé, ça ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu le droit de le faire ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Remus ?

Cathy renvoya un regard inexpressif à Lily.

- Faudrait être amoureuse pour pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec un garçon ?

- Cathy, si tu t'écoutais, tu essayerais tout et n'importe quoi avec James, Remus, plusieurs garçons mignons de Poudlard et, surtout, Sirius. Faut savoir un peu laisser aux autres le monopole de certains privilèges et accepter de ne pouvoir obtenir ces privilèges que d'une personne unique !

Cathy prit un air pensif, et finit par accorder un point à Lily après un long moment de réflexion, sous le regard désabusé des garçons. Mais comme il était rare que la jeune fille n'ait pas le dernier mot, elle se permit une dernière remarque.

- En tout cas, à la place de Kyana, je serais allé jusqu'à lui enlever ses pantalons.

Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains, effaré de l'audace de Cathy, et peut-être un peu parce qu'il avait peur de rougir à l'idée de la Serdaigle dans ce genre d'activité... Les autres avaient, bien sûr, éclaté de rire.

- Ben quoi ? S'exclamait Cathy dans le vacarme des fous rires. On est beaucoup plus à l'aise sans, pour dormir...

Regaillardi par son somme, Remus n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre ce soir-là la tour Gryffondor. Il projetait même de pouvoir se remettre au travail, après avoir pris une bonne douche. Bien sûr, James et Sirius semblaient comploter pour le faire changer d'avis, et ils le suivirent, discutant à voix basse quelques pas derrière Remus et Peter qui parlaient de Quidditch.

Le jeune Lupin, familier de leurs manigances, commença à se méfier de tout. Il évita soigneusement de leur tourner le dos en rassemblant ses affaires dans le dortoir, sachant que s'il présentait la moindre faille dans sa vigilance, il se retrouverait cloué au lit avec un solide sort de paralysie avant d'avoir eu le temps de tirer la baguette de sa poche. _A priori_, ils lui permettraient tout de même de se laver, mais il était possible qu'ils essaient, par tous les moyens, de le prendre par surprise.

Aussi resta-t-il sur ses gardes tout en se déshabillant, alors qu'il ouvrait l'eau chaude, qu'il s'emparait du savon. Il aurait tant préféré profiter de la chaleur du jet d'eau sur ses muscles encore endoloris...

Il passait la main dans ses cheveux pour se débarrasser du shampooing lorsque plusieurs choses se produisirent à la fois. Le bruit presque imperceptible d'un pied nu juste devant sa cabine de douche lui fit dresser l'oreille, et il se saisit du peignoir qu'il avait accroché près du rideau. Au même moment, James et Sirius poussèrent des exclamations d'indignation, un rideau de douche vola, et Peter poussa un cri suraigu. Remus acheva d'enfiler son peignoir et sortit vivement, juste à temps pour voir une fille sortir de la cabine de Peter, l'air contrarié et totalement nue.

L'espace d'un instant, elle resta immobile à regarder Remus, tentant de cacher sa nudité des deux bras.

- Attends un peu ! S'exclama Sirius, furieux, du fond de la salle de bains.

En un bond, la fille se précipita sur un peignoir qui avait été lancé par terre, s'en vêtit et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais James en mode préfet, et Sirius, apparemment offusqué de cette intrusion, se lancèrent à sa poursuite. En moins d'une seconde, la fille et les deux Maraudeurs s'étaient précipités hors de la salle de bains. Seuls des bruits de poursuite et de lutte continuèrent à leur parvenir.

Remus resta seul face à Peter, qui avait également revêtu son peignoir, dans une salle de bains étrangement silencieuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Remus, interloqué par la rapidité de l'incident.

Peter haussa les épaules, les yeux bien ronds.

- Elle... elle était vraiment toute nue, balbutia-t-il un peu stupidement. Elle s'est peut-être... trompé de salle de bains ?

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'au lieu d'aller à la salle de bains de son propre dortoir, elle soit descendu dans la Salle Commune, pour remonter dans les dortoirs des garçons et précisément ici ? Il aurait vraiment fallu qu'elle avale une solide Potion de Confusion...

Pour se remettre du choc, Remus s'assit lentement, le dos appuyé au mur séparant deux cabines de douches. Peter fit de même un peu plus loin.

- Alors tu crois qu'elle est venue voir quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus, un peu perdu. Elle s'est peut-être trompé d'étage ?

Ils se turent, ne pouvant fournir d'autres explications. Une des pommes de douche laissaient encore échapper quelques gouttes régulières et les vêtements éparpillés des quatre garçons donnaient une ambiance de champ de bataille abandonné. Remus essayait encore désespérément de donner un sens à l'évènement qui datait désormais de plusieurs longues minutes, quand Peter reprit la parole, lentement et avec circonspection.

- Remus... est-ce que... est-ce que tu avais déjà vu une fille nue ?

Le jeune Lupin tourna la tête vers son ami dont les joues rouges devaient être assorties aux siennes.

- Eh bien... pas vraiment... en tout cas, pas en chair et en os, et certainement pas une fille que tu croises tous les jours !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire...

Le « plic ploc » incessant de la douche voisine devenait agaçant.

- Mais avoir une relation de couple, continua Peter, est-ce que ça n'implique pas justement de se croiser tous les jours et de se voir nus ?

Remus jeta un regard effaré à Peter. Ce n'était pas que la sagacité de son ami l'étonnait – il l'avait déjà étonné à plusieurs reprises – mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le timide garçon évoque ce genre de sujet de façon si directe. Il avait cependant une réplique imparable à cela.

- Une relation de couple se construit, il me semble. On ne sait rien de cette fille. Pour ma part, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Si réellement je voulais... euh... avoir une relation de couple avec quelqu'un, je ne m'y prendrai pas comme ça. Non, je pense qu'elle s'est faite avoir et a bu une Potion de Confusion...

- Tu n'aimerais pas entrer nu dans la douche de Kyana ?

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha comme il tournait vivement la tête vers son ami. Les yeux pâles de Peter avaient la parfaite innocence enfantine d'un maraudeur surentraîné, si bien que, malgré le fait que Remus ne pouvait être dupe, il ne put s'empêcher de bégayer pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir articuler une réponse.

- Non ! Je veux dire, peut-être... enfin, non, Kyana ne voudrait pas... et puis je viens de dire que je ne ferais pas...

- Tu ne ferais pas ainsi pour séduire Kyana ?

De désespoir – mais aussi parce que les suggestions de Peter stimulaient inutilement son imagination et le faisaient rougir – Remus enfouit la tête dans les mains.

- Peter, gémit-il entre ses doigts. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Désolé, dit le garçon – et il semblait sincère. J'avoue que c'était facile de te taquiner là-dessus. Mais, sans rire, pourquoi Kyana ne voudrait pas de toi ? Il me semble au contraire qu'elle ne serait pas contre.

Pas tout à fait convaincu que Peter avait cessé de plaisanter, il tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à le contredire. Mais le jeune Pettigrew regardait le mur d'en face, l'air mélancolique désormais.

- D'ailleurs, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué qu'un tiers des filles de l'école en pincent pour toi... le reste pour James et Sirius...

- Tu exagères, Peter. De mon côté... même si c'était vrai, plus aucune fille ne serait intéressée une fois qu'elle connaîtrait ce que je suis...

Pettigrew roula les yeux d'exaspération et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cabine de douche où il avait été surpris quelques instants plus tôt.

- Tu crois qu'on peut finir de se doucher en sécurité ?

- Je ferais le guet, et si quelqu'un entre que je ne connais pas, je hurle, promis...

Peter sourit avec reconnaissance et se releva pour finir de prendre sa douche. Remus en fit de même, plus lentement. Les taquineries avaient stimulé son imagination, qu'il fallut soigneusement raisonner, avant de pouvoir être présentable, et prêt à descendre faire bonne figure dans la salle commune.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était inhabituellement déserte lorsque Remus et Peter y entrèrent, mais le peu de monde qu'il y avait était en ébullition. Apparemment, le passage de James et Sirius en compagnie de la jeune fille en peignoir avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne impressionnante. Ils rejoignirent Lily et Cathy, qui avaient l'air bien moins que réjouies par rapport aux autres Gryffondor présents – et Remus pensait pouvoir en deviner la cause.

Lily donna un qualificatif à la jeune fille qui aurait sans doute fait rougir Peeves. Peter en tomba assis dans un fauteuil, Remus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et même Cathy lança un coup d'oeil interloqué à sa douce amie.

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Lily en rougissant, c'est que non seulement elle a enfreint toutes les règles de l'école, mais aussi les principes les plus élémentaires de la bienséance et du respect de l'intimité d'autrui.

Peter hocha vivement la tête, et Remus, qui connaissait mieux ce langage à Lily, put s'asseoir paisiblement.

- Elle s'y est prise comme une idiote ! S'emporta soudain Cathy. A sa place, j'aurais soigneusement attendu qu'un seul d'entre vous soit dans la douche, je me serais faufilé discrètement et ni vu, ni connu, son intimité serait devenu la nôtre...

Remus roula des yeux, à l'instar de Lily et Peter. C'était bien de Cathy, être fâchée parce que quelqu'un d'autre avait accompli sa bêtise avant elle. Nul doute sur la personne dont elle attendrait qu'il soit seul dans la douche...

- T'as l'air d'avoir planifié ça depuis longtemps, taquina Remus.

- Depuis le premier jour où j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard, confirma Cathy sans la moindre gêne.

Ils auraient continué leurs plaisanteries plus longtemps si la porte de la tour ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment-là. La fille qui avait fait intrusion plus tôt dans leur douche entra. Son peignoir avait été transfiguré en une robe noire large et d'allure sévère. L'air furieux, et plus rouge que jamais, elle traversa la salle commune sans regarder quiconque, et se précipita vers les escaliers des dortoirs des filles.

James et Sirius suivaient plus lentement. Depuis l'épisode de la douche, au cours duquel James était parti chemise ouverte et Sirius torse nu, ils avaient trouvé le moyen – gracieuseté de McGonagall sans doute – d'être vêtu plus convenablement. Ce qui expliquait peut-être l'étincelle de déceptions dans les yeux de Cathy, Lily et de manière générale, de toutes les filles présentes.

- Suite à l'attitude inconvenante de Mlle Lines, annonça James à l'attention de tous les Gryffondor présents, notre maison perd 25 points. Elle écope elle-même d'un mois entier de retenue et d'une lettre à ses parents, ainsi que d'un avertissement. McGonagall était furieuse et sanctionnera plus sévèrement encore d'autres incartades du genre qui pourraient se produire.

Un silence suivit les paroles du jeune préfet, mais le brouhaha reprit de plus belle alors que lui et Sirius se dirigeaient vers leurs amis.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu sois extrêmement rigoureuse pour ton plan, Cathy.

La jeune fille se tourna pour faire un large sourire à Lily, tandis que James et Sirius échangeaient un regard d'incompréhension.

- Allez, racontez-nous ! Dit Cathy pour faire diversion. On vous a vu filer à travers la Salle Commune, tout à l'heure, on a reconstitué les évènements à partir de là, mais on voudrait une restitution complète...

Les deux garçons prirent place dans les fauteuils qui leur avait été réservés par leurs amis. Le choc de l'incident étant passé, ils arboraient un sourire satisfait que Remus ne comprenait pas. Certes, il y avait matière à rire de l'incartade de la jeune fille, mais tout de même...

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, commença Sirius avec une moue d'indifférence parfaitement maîtrisée. Cette fille a débarqué soudain dans notre salle de bains, a paniqué en nous voyant, James et moi, et est rentrée dans une des deux cabines de douche qui étaient occupées. Elle a ainsi fait une grosse peur bleue à Peter...

- Et alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper de la salle de bains, nous l'avons interceptée, continua James. En notre âme et conscience, nous nous sommes dit qu'un tel irrespect du caractère privé des salles de bain devait être soumis directement devant notre directeur de maison, et nous l'avons donc emmenée dans le bureau de McGonagall.

- Elle a été particulièrement peu coopérative, et je ne vous détaille pas les noms d'oiseaux, menaces et surtout, propositions osées qu'elle a proféré durant tout le trajet...

- Tout cela, en plus de l'incident en lui-même, a été répété dûment devant Minerva, qui était particulièrement furieuse qu'une pintade du genre ait voulu violer l'intimité de son chouchou des échecs...

Cathy et Lily riaient déjà depuis le début du récit théâtralisé, bien que les « propositions osées » n'aient pas semblé être de leur goût. Mais à cette dernière réplique, elles se mirent à pleurer de rire. Peter regardait Remus en riant, et ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce de lui que parlaient James et Sirius ? La fille était-elle venu pour le voir lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi alors qu'il était sous la douche ? Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile d'attendre un autre moment...

James et Sirius lui jetèrent un regard et abandonnèrent toute prétention pour se mettre à rire à leur tour.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-il tout haut. Mais... pourquoi ?

- Oh, Remus ! S'exclama Lily avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Il n'obtint rien d'autre. La douce jeune fille riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, et les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Lorsqu'ils reprirent une conversation, personne ne daigna lui répondre non plus. Sirius préférait grandement se plaindre du fait que les dortoirs des garçons – et leur salle de bain – soient accessibles aux filles, et pas l'inverse.

- Tu voudrais que nos dortoirs soient protégés comme ceux des filles ? S'étonna James.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... mais mettons-nous sur un pied d'égalité...

- Tu préférerais qu'aucun dortoir ne soit protégé, suggéra Cathy avec un sourire en coin.

- Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

- Dans un château bondé d'adolescents, oui, je crois que cela peut s'avérer dangereux... intervint Lily.

- Parle donc, Miss Préfète, t'es adolescente aussi, et je suis certain qu'une escapade dans un dortoir particulier te ferait rêver...

Pour une fois, Lily parvint à ne pas rougir et tira la langue dignement à Sirius.

- Il faut croire qu'il y a au moins une personne ici qui contrôle ses hormones...

Remus ne dit pas un autre mot de la soirée. Il fit ses devoirs distraitement, écouta les bêtises de ses amis d'une oreille peu attentive et dut certainement approuver d'un hochement de tête un certain nombre d'idioties qu'il n'écoutait même pas. L'incident de la douche l'avait profondément perturbé, et il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le traumatisait le plus... le fait d'avoir vu cette fille nue, ou celui de savoir qu'elle venait pour entrer dans _sa_ cabine à lui.

Le retour au dortoir ne fut pas différent. Il rangea ses affaires sans voir ce qu'il faisait et vit à peine Cathy et Lily lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il ne reprit vraiment conscience de son environnement que lorsque Sirius le saisit par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux...

- ... une petite escapade te fera du bien, je t'assure. Ca te changera les idées.

- Sirius a raison, intervint James tout en fouillant dans sa malle. Allons sonder les mille et uns autres secrets que Poudlard a à nous offrir...

Il tira une liasse de parchemins de dessous une pile de chaussettes orphelines et l'agita en direction de Remus.

- Autrement, cette carte ne sera jamais finalisée avant que l'on sorte de Poudlard... et alors... ben, elle ne nous servirait plus à rien.

- Oh... non, sans façon. Pas ce soir... enfin... Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

James s'immobilisa, la main tenant les parchemins toujours tendue vers Remus, et ils semblèrent tous si déçus que le pauvre Lupin eut un pincement au coeur.

- Allez-y sans moi...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser ruminer je-ne-sais-quelle ânerie qui te turlupine ? Viens avec nous...

La requête de Sirius était inhabituellement plaintive, mais quand Remus s'obstina à refuser, il céda presque trop facilement. Peut-être parce que Remus prit comme excuse la fatigue de la récente pleine lune, peut-être parce que il était effectivement inapte à faire correctement le guet ce soir-là, James, Peter et Sirius partirent seuls sous la cape d'invisibilité. Remus ne pouvait nier que la solitude lui était, pour une fois, bénéfique.

Il réfléchit tout son saoûl à l'incident, mais ne parvint à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. D'un autre côté, le somme imposé par l'autoritaire petite Kyana n'avait pas dû lui être suffisant, car loin de se retourner dans son lit des heures durant, il s'endormit comme une masse, et bien avant que ses amis ne reviennent de leur escapade.


	20. Troubles, maraudes et danse

Note : Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre, un plaisir de le corriger en même temps que celui des jumeaux, et c'est un vrai plaisir de le poster aujourd'hui en même temps que celui de Fred et George Weasley.

J'essaie de rattraper mon retard par rapport à eux pour que vous ayez plus vite les sentiments de Remus, mais c'est difficile... je fais de mon mieux ;)

En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui lisent encore, et à ceux qui nous donnent de petits (ou grands) mots d'encouragement ! Vous êtes supers !

Merci, les jums ! Je vous aime terriblement ! (sourire de crocs)

20 – Troubles, maraudes et danses

Le lendemain matin, il était – sans surprise – le premier debout. Debout, mais de mauvaise humeur. Contrairement aux trois autres, qui, une fois plus ou moins réveillés par les longs efforts quotidiens de Remus, se montrèrent d'une bonne humeur maladive.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? S'enquit le jeune Lupin.

- Hein ? Oh non, répondit James avec un large sourire. Rien du tout.

- En plus, on s'est fait prendre par le professeur Adams sur le chemin du retour, ajouta Sirius, radieux. Trois retenues chacun et vingt points retirés à Gryffondor.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui haussa les épaules. Ils savaient que Sirius ne pouvait pas passer une semaine à Poudlard sans retenue et être pleinement heureux, mais de là à en retirer une telle joie...

Il comprit plus tard que leur bonne humeur n'était pas liée à l'escapade. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle riait quand ils y parvinrent. Ceux qui ne riaient pas encore se faisaient promptement informer par leurs camarades et voisins et se mettaient à rire à leur tour. Il fallut un moment pour que Remus se rende compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'histoire de la douche qui faisait le tour de l'école.

Des dizaines d'élèves se présentèrent à eux pendant le petit déjeuner, voulant confirmation de l'histoire, et demandaient force détails sur l'incident. Remus était mis à la torture. Quasiment. Des dizaines de garçons lui tapotèrent l'épaule avec des sourires compatissants ou envieux. Lui ne trouvait pas ça rassurant le moins du monde. Il songea sérieusement à s'enfuir de Poudlard, prépara même à plusieurs reprises la manière dont il allait bondir vers la sortie, traverser le hall en courant, puis le parc, et puis Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la station de train... et puis chez lui. Ses parents comprendraient... ils le réconforteraient... s'il parvenait à leur raconter cette histoire.

Pas une personne ne demanda quelle avait bien pu être l'intention d'Emmanuelle Lines. Ne s'en souciaient-ils pas, ou était-ce si évident ? Les autres Maraudeurs ne l'aidaient pas, ils s'étaient remis à rire comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

Remus ne s'était jamais senti autant embarrassé de toute sa jeune vie. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir été celui qui avait débarqué nu dans la mauvaise salle de bains. James, à qui peu de choses échappaient, s'en aperçut très vite.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Remus. En rétrospective, c'était plutôt amusant !

- Amusant... grommela Peter. C'est pas vous qu'elle a surpris en train de se doucher !

- Allez, souriez, continua Sirius. Pour une fois que nous ne pouvons pas être mis en faute... et qu'on s'amuse tout de même...

Il n'y avait rien à y faire, malgré toutes les cajoleries de ses amis, Remus resta renfrogné et tourmenté, jusqu'au milieu de la matinée. Ses amis partis en Divination, il passa un long moment à ruminer ses questions existentielles, seul dans la Salle Commune Gryffondor. Il bénit l'heure où il dut partir en cours à son tour... d'autant plus qu'il allait rejoindre Kyana. Un petit moment de douceur dans cette école de brutes.

Il retrouva la jeune fille au détour d'un couloir, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas... il était bien trop troublé encore.

- Si tu pouvais simplement mourir...

- Pardon ? Demanda Remus, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu... ni écouté.

- Elle m'énerve tellement, Remus, t'as pas idée...

- Qui t'én... oh... tu parles d'Anyka ?

Le faux air désespéré de la jeune fille l'avait interpelé suffisamment pour le sortir de sa transe. Mais lui-même venait de trahir son trouble par son manque de réactivité, car elle se mit à le détailler attentivement. Il aurait bien aimé faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et offrir, au moins à Kyana, son sourire le plus resplendissant. Il échoua lamentablement. Cet incident de la douche ne pouvait pas quitter ses pensées, pas quand chaque personne qu'il croisait lui adressait un sourire de sympathie ou de connivence – sans parler de ceux qui éclataient simplement de rire au souvenir de l'incident.

- Oui, Anyka, confirma Kyana. Mais toi, ça va ?

- Ca va, répondit-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches. Mais je ne comprends rien !

- Comprends rien à quoi ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin. Elle avait l'air parfaitement innocent que les Maraudeurs lui avaient enseigné. Elle était donc loin l'époque où Kyana affirmait ne pas savoir mentir !

En d'autres circonstances, Remus aurait apprécié la boutade de Kyana. Mais en l'occurrence, cela l'empêchait seulement d'aller droit au but de ses préoccupations.

- Oh, arrête. Je sais bien que tu sais ! Toute l'école est au courant...

- Ouais, bon, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu ne comprends pas...

L'occasion était trop belle. Quelqu'un lui offrait enfin l'occasion de s'exprimer entièrement sur l'étrangeté de l'affaire sans se mettre à rire comme une baleine. Ce fut peut-être pour cela que la question fusa plus forte et plus enfantine que Remus ne l'avait voulu.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça ?!

Deux septième année qui les croisaient à ce moment-là éclatèrent de rire avant de poursuivre leur chemin, mais Remus ne s'en formalisa guère. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux les lèvres de Kyana, et il remarqua qu'elle réprimait un sourire. Il était certain qu'elle allait l'éclairer...

- Eh bien, ça me semble très clair, à moi...

- Très clair ?! Tu rigoles ? Tu trouves ça normal qu'une fille ait voulu entrer entièrement nue dans ma cabine de douche ?!

Il avait réussi à baisser la voix pour ne pas provoquer d'autres fous rires. Mais la question qu'il venait de poser à Kyana lui parut soudain presque indécente. Il s'efforça de ne pas détourner les yeux, cependant, et de ne pas laisser vagabonder son imagination tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

- Bien sûr.

- Bien sûr ?! Tu... que... hein ?!

La brutalité de la réponse le mit KO. Il aurait bien voulu éclaircir certaines choses – qu'est-ce que Kyana trouvait normal ? Le fait d'entrer dans sa douche nu ou celui que ce soit une complète inconnue qui le fasse ? – mais son esprit avait dû se bloquer en route. Tirer des conclusions de cette simple réponse s'avéra impossible. Aussi fut-il reconnaissant que Kyana ressente la nécessité de développer, puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu le lui demander clairement.

- Remus... tu es un grand garçon, commença-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré qui lui rappela McGonagall. Tu sais ce que les grandes personnes font lorsqu'elles sont toutes nues, n'est-ce pas ? Ton papa ne t'a pas expliqué comment les abeilles et les fleurs fonct...

Le choc avait cette fois dérobé à Remus le contrôle sur ses jambes, et Kyana s'en rendit compte si tard qu'elle l'avait dépassé de quelques mètres. Par contre, le cerveau du jeune homme s'était remis à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Etait-ce bien possible ? Venant de cette inconnue ? Quelle était la probabilité pour que Kyana ait raison ? Et dans ce cas, qu'aurait-il pu advenir si la fille ne s'était pas trompé de cabine, si elle avait échappé à la vigilance de James et Sirius, si Remus s'était retrouvé...

- Remus ?

Il intégra la notion que Kyana l'appelait et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur son visage.

- Tu... tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Évidemment que je suis sérieuse ! On n'entre pas dans les cabines de douche des gens dans son costume d'Ève simplement pour dire bonjour !

Et, pendant qu'il paniquait davantage en s'apercevant qu'il avait bien saisi ce que voulait dire Kyana, celle-ci le poussa gentiment dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Pour une fois, certainement la toute première, il se fichait bien d'arriver ou non en cours, et encore moins à temps pour le début. Il continuait à chercher ce qui pouvait bien clocher, tout à coup, dans ce monde.

- Mais… ce doit être une erreur ! Elle devait viser James ou Sirius !

- Et pourquoi pas toi ?

Remus embrassa du regard le local dans lequel il venait d'entrer sans vraiment voir qui était présent ou non. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir si Kyana avait encore toute sa tête.

- Enfin ! Qui voudrait entrer dans ma cabine de douche ?

Kyana eut une hésitation infime mais suffisante pour réjouir et déprimer Remus tout à la fois. Réjouir parce qu'il allait prouver à Kyana qu'elle se fourvoyait et déprimer car même elle allait admettre que l'idée d'entrer dans sa douche la répugnait...

- Eh bien… je dirais toutes les filles entre la première et la sixième année qui sont assez dégourdies pour y penser. Mais bon, continua-t-elle après un coup d'oeil à Remus, il devait n'y en avoir qu'une d'assez dévergondée pour le faire.

Est-ce qu'on comptait encore lui assener d'incroyables révélations ? Car il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer davantage de claques qu'il en avait eu ce matin-là sans avoir des dommages irréversibles à son mental. Heureusement sa chaise n'était pas loin, repère presque rassurant, et il s'assit sans quitter des yeux Kyana. Celle-ci parut s'exaspérer de son air éberlué.

- Remus, quand même ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que toutes les filles se sont conjointement décidées à flirter ouvertement et grossièrement avec toi ?

Ah. Il avait dû se tromper. Elle venait de lui révéler quelque chose de davantage choquant encore, si c'était possible, et il était encore là, les oreilles tintant étrangement, mais vivant et relativement sain d'esprit.

- C'est _ça_ qu'elles font ? s'exclama-t-il finalement quand il put parler.

Kyana eut la cruauté d'éclater de rire.

- Mais oui ! C'est ce qu'elles font !

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, plus cruellement encore.

Les mots faillirent écorcher la gorge de Remus tant il fut difficile de les faire passer.

- Pourquoi veulent-elles flirter avec moi ?

- Eh bien… Parce que tu es très intelligent, drôle, posé, patient, malicieux, gentil avec tout le monde et, ce qui ne t'aide pas du tout, tu es drôlement mignon.

Peut-être que, s'il n'avait pas été choqué par leur précédente conversation, aurait-il réagi plus vite. A ce moment-là, au moment où son petit monde de croyances s'écroulait, Remus ne se reconnut pas dans la description de Kyana et mit un temps à en comprendre le sens. Il aurait sans doute, au meilleur de sa forme, accepté la bouée qu'elle lui tendait sous forme de bonne blague et aurait ri avec elle de cette gentille moquerie.

Troublé comme il l'était, il la regarda fixement sans comprendre, et elle dut croire qu'il la prenait au sérieux, car elle rougit et détourna les yeux vers le professeur Berry qui entrait.

Remus vécut le pire cours d'Etudes des Runes de toute sa scolarité. Pire encore que celui qui avait suivi sa prise de conscience de son attirance pour Kyana. Il ne comprit rien à la leçon, et il fut bien heureux que le professeur Berry ne l'interroge pas une seule fois, car elle l'aurait trouvé particulièrement stupide et perdu.

En sortant de la classe, Kyana eut la gentillesse de ne pas le traumatiser davantage, garda le sujet sur un terrain neutre et lui dit gentiment au revoir avant de filer pour son cours d'Arithmancie. Remus paniqua un moment lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait bel et bien disparu au détour du couloir. Sans Kyana, les filles allaient l'assaillir et il se sentait encore moins prêt à les affronter maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il retournait.

Il connut un véritable moment de panique. Le couloir était pourtant désert, mais il se figea, craignant à chaque instant qu'une troupe de filles surgisse d'un côté ou de l'autre pour se précipiter sur lui. Les jambes tremblantes, il se décida finalement à opter pour une direction.

- M. Lupin !

- Professeur !

La voix sévère fut un miracle pour Remus et son exclamation était davantage un remerciement qu'une surprise. Malgré son visage déformé par la colère, McGonagall signifiait à cet instant le salut du jeune Lupin.

- Dans mon bureau, et vite.

Elle fit volte-face et se mit en route à longues enjambées. Remus n'hésita pas à emprunter une petite foulée de course pour rester à son niveau. Là. Personne n'allait le perturber, et McGonagall pouvait bien lui réserver trois mois continus de détentions, des lettres incendiaires à ses parents et une éternité en enfer, il lui serait reconnaissant de ce sauvetage.

Il revit cependant son opinion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'irascible professeur. Il lui aurait bien faussé compagnie, désormais qu'ils étaient dans un quartier du château peu fréquenté par les élèves, mais le regard de Minerva le cloua sur place tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte et lui faisait signe d'entrer. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation qui fut une seconde de trop.

- M. Lupin, je vous assure que vous ressortirez de ce bureau sans détention ni blessure aucune alors cessez de me servir cet air effarouché et entrez !

Elle éleva la voix sur le dernier mot et Remus bondit dans le bureau, aiguillonné par sa fureur contenue. Elle claqua plus qu'elle ne ferma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit à grands pas l'autre côté de son bureau.

- Echecs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mesurée.

Règle numéro un du bon Maraudeur : ne jamais contrarier un professeur aussi redoutable poussé à bout. Il hocha la tête et un plateau d'échecs apparut si vite sur le bureau que Remus crut avoir rêvé son absence, un moment avant.

- Thé ?

Thé, donc. Tasses de thé fumantes posées à côté du plateau, McGonagall s'assit et parut s'apaiser un tantinet. Remus fit les derniers pas jusqu'à la chaise et s'assit précautionneusement, comme face à un dragon qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller. Effectivement. Après le premier coup joué seulement, le dragon prit vie et s'enflamma.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, bon sang !

Remus garda les yeux baissés sur la table et subit le courroux en silence.

- Si vous aviez réagi plus tôt, si vous aviez posé des limites à ces... ces idiotes, vous auriez pu éviter ce genre d'incident !

La colère dégonfla bien plus vite que ne s'y était attendu le jeune Lupin. Il leva le regard jusqu'au plateau de jeu au bout d'une pleine minute de silence et joua prudemment son propre premier coup. Une tension disparut des épaules du professeur, et Remus leva encore le regard pour croiser celui de son enseignante. Elle avait l'air désolé et sévère tout à la fois, mélange pour le moins inquiétant.

- Je... je ne pensais pas que l'escalade serait si rapide, tenta d'expliquer Remus. Et... je n'avais pas toutes les données du problème.

Minerva le dévisagea un long moment.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, que pensiez-vous qu'elles faisaient, à vous courir après dans le château entier ?

Il rougit devant son professeur. Se rendre compte qu'une belle partie des filles de l'école voulait lui mettre la main dessus était une chose, que ce soit évident pour tous ses amis sauf lui en était encore une autre, mais que même le corps enseignant soit aussi au fait de cela était plus paniquant encore.

- Je... je...

- Arrêtez donc de bégayer ! La seule chose qui m'empêche de vous mettre une retenue est que vous avez sans doute autre chose à faire en ce moment...

Un sentiment d'injustice fit protester Remus.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne les ai tout de même pas incitées à...

- M. Lupin, dans des cas pareils, une victime n'est jamais complètement une victime. Auriez-vous seulement décidé de ne plus prêter le dos à ces agissements, l'escalade n'aurait pas eu lieu du tout. Votre cécité n'excuse pas tout...

Il se renfrogna, pas entièrement décidé à accepter sa soi-disante culpabilité, mais incapable de trouver à redire à cet argument.

- Votre absence de réaction correspondait à de la complaisance.

Le cerveau de Remus se mit à tourner à toute allure. Réellement ? Les dernières semaines lui paraissaient floues dans sa mémoire, effet de l'irritabilité et de la fatigue provoquées à ces moments par la proximité de la pleine lune. Mais s'il faisait un bilan, il se rappelait avoir passé une belle partie de son temps à se cacher et l'autre à tenter de ne pas blesser les filles qui parvenaient à lui adresser la parole. Il s'inclina à contre-coeur.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en jouant son coup.

- Je l'espère bien. Je crois aussi qu'il est encore utile d'y mettre bon ordre. L'exemple de Mlle Lines n'est peut-être pas encore suffisamment dissuasif pour certaines d'entre elles.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et il fit une grimace désespérée. Le silence se fit tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le jeu. Bien que son adversaire fut colossalement doué, le défi ne suffisait pas à le distraire de la perspective d'avoir à se confronter à nouveau à ces harcèlements. Allait-il réellement pouvoir faire face ? Il en était épuisé par avance.

- M. Lupin, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus doux. Est-ce que vous parvenez à gérer correctement la vie étudiante à Poudlard ?

Un vent de peur panique souffla sur la nuque du pauvre garçon. Allait-elle mettre en doute ses capacités à rester à Poudlard ? Allait-elle lui proposer de renoncer entièrement à son éducation magique ?

- Euh... oui... bien sûr. Ce n'est peut-être pas rose tous les jours, surtout dans ces circonstances, mais... tout va bien... tout va très bien ! Je n'avais pas l'impression que mes résultats...

- Vos résultats sont parfaits, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Tant pour ma matière que pour celle de la majorité de mes collègues. Mais cela ne doit pas se faire aux dépens de votre santé, tant physique que mentale. Le cas échéant, nous pourrions envisager de réduire encore votre nombre d'options...

- Non ! Je vous assure que tout va bien !

Remus n'avait pas voulu être aussi sec dans sa réponse. Il était sincèrement touché que Minerva McGonagall s'inquiète pour lui et ses conditions d'études, mais... il avait déjà tant de mal à gérer son secret en ayant une option de moins que la majorité de l'école. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir donner comme explication s'il devait en abandonner une de plus ? Est-ce que Kyana allait le prendre pour un idiot fini s'il s'avérait incapable de suivre deux options ? Plus important encore, ces deux options lui permettaient de passer plus de temps avec la Serdaigle...

- D'autant plus que... j'aime beaucoup les sujets que j'ai. Je ne pourrais pas choisir d'abandonner l'un ou l'autre.

McGonagall eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Très bien. Cependant, si vous deviez changer d'avis un jour, faites m'en part avant de vous retrouver en difficulté.

Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête, et se concentra sur le jeu d'échecs, pour lequel il se trouvait bien mal parti. Minerva était effectivement une excellente joueuse, et dans le long silence qui suivit, le jeune Lupin finit par s'amuser énormément à déjouer ses efforts. Déplacement après déplacement, pièce après pièce retirée, les problèmes s'évaporèrent de la conscience de Remus. Dans l'ambiance tamisée du bureau, sirotant un thé délicieux, il retrouva une sérénité qui lui échappait depuis longtemps. Il gagna à nouveau, haut la main, et se sentit presque coupable en voyant une moue de déception sur le visage de son professeur.

M. Cohen m'a dit qu'il était possible de vous battre lorsque vous étiez déstabilisé, dit-elle avec humour. Avec les récents évènements, je pensais avoir une chance.

Remus grimaça au souvenir de la victoire de Jasper, tout en se levant pour prendre congé.

- Mais si cela signifie que tout va bien pour vous, ça me convient parfaitement...

Elle repositionna rapidement les pièces sur le plateau comme elles l'étaient à un stade de la partie où Remus n'avait pas encore le dessus, puis se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

- Ce qui ne signifie pas que vous aurez autant de facilités à me battre la prochaine fois.

Bien que Remus fut impressionné par la mémoire de son professeur, il ne manqua pas de paniquer en approchant de la porte. En sortant de ce bureau, il retrouverait tous ses problèmes... et en premier lieu, les troupeaux de filles en folie. Il se demanda même un instant s'il oserait demander à McGonagall de l'accompagner à la Grande Salle.

Mais elle le congédia si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps d'envisager la possibilité. Elle paraissait pressée de retourner à son analyse de la partie. Quant à Remus, il se trouva seul dans le couloir, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il décida finalement de prendre son courage à deux mains, de garder sa toute nouvelle sérénité et de rejoindre ses amis comme si de rien n'était.

Il retrouva James, Sirius et Peter dans la salle commune. Le trajet avait été relativement tranquille. Quelques filles lui avaient bien lancé des « bonjours » radieux, mais que pouvait-il faire à cela ? Du côté positif, aucune n'avait tenté d'engager la conversation... jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin où s'étaient installés ses trois amis, une quatrième année le héla au passage.

- Remus ! Pourrais-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît ? J'ai des difficultés avec mon devoir de... potions.

Elle avait hésité un court instant pour regarder le parchemin étalé devant elle, et le jeune Lupin était prêt à parier que cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle ne travaillait plus, et qu'elle n'avait réellement nul besoin d'aide. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses Maraudeurs d'amis, souhaitant à moitié que l'un d'eux vienne l'aider. Mais ceux-ci paraissaient très occupés, et même très agités, dans leur coin. Remus n'était même pas sûr qu'ils l'aient vu.

Ayant pris sa décision, il inspira un grand coup, et se tourna face à la fille.

- Honnêtement, ce n'est pas mon sujet de prédilection. Tu devrais plutôt demander à Cathy si tu as besoin d'aide dans cette matière.

- Tu ne veux même pas essayer de m'aider un peu ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Désolé, mais non, je n'ai pas le temps.

Gêné par la déception évidente de la jeune fille, il s'éloigna à grands pas. Il avait comme un pincement désagréable au creux de l'estomac, mais tentait de se persuader que tout était pour le mieux et qu'en continuant ainsi, les autres agressions féminines diminueraient peu à peu. Et alors, la vie serait – presque – parfaite...

James, Sirius et Peter l'avaient vu, entre-temps, et ils lui firent signe tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Sirius s'agitait étrangement, mais Remus ne put pas voir ce qu'il faisait et, le temps qu'il arrive à leur hauteur, il s'était immobilisé.

Ils paraissaient avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied, entourés comme ils l'étaient de différents livres grands ouverts et amplement éparpillés sur les tables. Remus fit mine de paraître impressionné en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Qu'étudiez-vous ?

- ... Potions, affirma Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur le livre à sa droite.

- ... et Histoire tout à la fois ? Interrogea Remus en ramassant le livre à la gauche de Sirius et en inspectant la couverture. Quelle performance ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Quelqu'un vous a fait croire que les BUSEs commençaient demain ?

James poussa un soupir et s'adossa dans son fauteuil avec l'air distant et exaspéré qui lui était familier lorsqu'une de leurs farces tournait mal.

- Tu nous as découvert, dit-il avec un nouveau soupir. Nous voulions te faire croire que nous pouvons être sérieux. Bien sûr qu'on ne travaillait pas ! Mais quand nous t'avons vu, nous nous sommes mis à étaler tout plein de livres au hasard pour que tu sois fier de nous.

- C'était donc ça que faisait Sirius. Me faire croire que vous étiez sérieux ? C'est la farce la plus stupide et la plus invraisemblable de l'année, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était impossible à réaliser, dit James à Sirius.

- Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Je m'ennuie, moi, en ce moment ! Mais je m'ennuierai peut-être moins si Remus nous racontait ce qu'il faisait *encore* fourré chez McGonagall, et comment il commence à rabrouer de tendres jeunes filles qui ne désirent que son aide...

Il ponctua ses paroles avec un haussement de sourcils intéressé qui eut le don de faire éclater de rire Remus.

- M. Black semble, comme d'habitude, extrêmement bien informé.

- J'ai mes indics...

- Je serais ravi de tout te raconter, mais, s'il te plaît, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Je meurs de faim.

En un clin d'œil et un coup de baguette magique, les livres et les parchemins qui tapissaient la table bondirent dans les sacs de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ils se mirent promptement en route, tâchant d'ignorer les quatrième année qui papotaient furieusement à leur table, nullement en train de travailler.

Aussitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, James et Sirius adressèrent à Remus des regards pétillants.

- Cela fait plaisir de te retrouver, sinon joyeux, du moins rasséréné comme cela, commença le jeune Potter. Tu avais l'air tellement malheureux ce matin...

- Alors dis-nous, qui t'as rendu le sourire ce matin ? Etait-ce simplement le fait de ne pas nous voir... ?

- ... l'heure que tu as passée quasiment en tête à tête avec la douce Kyana... ?

- ... ou cette étrange convocation de notre chère directrice ? Auquel cas, je m'interroge sur les qualités de cette dame pour remettre en selle un adolescent tel que toi...

Les trois autres garçons tournèrent un regard de reproche sur Sirius.

- ... Quoi encore ?

- On voit que Cathy t'enseigne à fond l'art de la suggestion, mon ami... remarqua James avec un soupir.

- Il te reste à passer de la suggestion à l'action, acheva Remus qui se sentait d'humeur taquine.

Mais il avait été mal avisé de plaisanter sur ce sujet à ce moment-là. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire, et Remus aurait pu jurer que, si Sirius avait été un chien, il aurait dressé les oreilles et se serait mis en position d'arrêt.

- Que voilà une leçon intéressante de ta part ! Puis-je te la retourner ?

- ... les données ne sont pas les mêmes...

- Bien sûr, Sirius, voyons, appuya James. Tu sais bien que Remus n'en est même pas au stade de la suggestion, mais plutôt à celui de la fuite à toutes jambes.

- Je suis déjà perdu, là, avoua Peter avec une mine piteuse.

- Et moi j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu contre ces deux-là.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre, et puis Remus leur expliqua par le menu sa matinée. Ils rirent tellement lors de sa redite de la terrifiante conversation avec Kyana – ils y revinrent même après la fin de son récit – que le jeune homme commençait à être vaguement irrité alors qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Salle. Il était naïf, certes, mais ne tenait pas forcément à ce que toute l'école le sache. Ses amis, Kyana, cela lui semblait amplement suffisant.

Heureusement, ils rencontrèrent à ce moment les Serdaigle avec Lily et Cathy qui revenaient d'Arithmancie. James, Sirius, et même Peter saisirent immédiatement de quoi ils parlaient – Remus comprit simplement qu'il devait s'agir d'un concours ou d'une compétition où Kyana avait toutes les chances de gagner – et se lancèrent dans la conversation en donnant leurs avis. La jeune Wald, quant à elle, ne paraissait pas apprécier leurs encouragements, et semblait encore plus irritée que Remus quelques instants auparavant.

Aussi fut-il relativement peu surpris quand, lorsqu'il chercha à en savoir plus, elle lui bondit dessus pour le pousser dans la Grande Salle. Peu surpris, mais impressionné. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que Kyana se... saisisse de lui comme ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, bien que dépourvu de délicatesse, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir.

Mais elle était là, tout près de lui, l'environnant de son parfum d'amande douce si subtil...

Et puis il se demanda si c'était le type de comportement que McGonagall recommandait de prohiber. Vis à vis de Kyana, cependant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre ce genre de barrières. Il rougit un peu en se rappelant que le professeur lui avait donné libre choix de ne pas repousser une personne particulière. Il comprenait désormais mieux la signification de cette remarque.

Il n'aurait sans doute jamais le cœur de dire non à Kyana, quoi qu'elle demande. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas intéressée par Remus et tout était bien ainsi... Le meilleur des mondes.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en desserrant un peu sa prise et en cessant de le pousser si vite en avant. Je me suis dit que tu avais assez de tracas et qu'il serait bien que je t'épargne leurs bêtises.

Il sourit à sa gentillesse et, comme ils arrivaient devant les tables, se détacha à contre-cœur de son emprise pour lui permettre de passer la première entre les tables.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, petite Kyana, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Rougissante, elle passa devant lui et fila s'asseoir à sa table. Remus lui-même parvint à se trouver, un peu trop loin de Kyana à son goût, une place suffisante pour accueillir tous les Maraudeurs et où Serena était déjà installée, par chance.

L'incident qui avait séparé la jeune espagnole et les Maraudeurs était loin d'être clos, mais la trêve était suffisante pour que, dans certaines conversations, elle s'exprime librement et avec enthousiasme. Remus le constata avec plaisir, bien qu'ils continuaient sur le sujet qu'il n'avait pas compris et que personne ne daignait lui expliquer non plus... pas même Serena !

Lorsqu'il se mit à grogner un peu fort, ils eurent cependant la présence d'esprit de parler d'autre chose.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre et Remus recouvra toute sa sérénité. Spite, notamment, était anormalement calme. Fort de tous ces points positifs, le jeune Lupin réussit à se débarrasser, non sans une pointe de culpabilité, de quelques filles qui tentaient d'engager la conversation avec lui. L'une d'elles avait même tenté de lui prendre le bras, ce à quoi Remus était très fier d'avoir su se dégager avec douceur mais fermeté.

Ils passèrent une courte soirée oisive dans la salle commune, dans le coin très prisé proche de la cheminée que leur assurait leur popularité en tant que Maraudeurs.

Et puis ils firent mine d'aller se coucher, et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans leur dortoir que leur activité réelle commença. Comme la veille, James lui agita une liasse de parchemins sous le nez.

- Prêt à entretenir la réputation des Maraudeurs, cette fois ?

- Avec grand plaisir...

Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, James tira la cape d'invisibilité de sa malle avec une élégance trahissant un geste maintes fois répété pour leurs sorties nocturnes. Avec cet air de conspirateur et son attitude stylée, il ressemblait souvent à un gentleman cambrioleur. A côté de lui, Sirius avait davantage un air de loubard exercé tandis qu'il glissait dans les maintes poches secrètes de sa cape toutes sortes de pétards, bombabouses et autres cajoleries toutes destinées à leurs chers amis professeurs, concierges et Serpentards.

Peter paraissait perdu au milieu de ces préparatifs, et Remus aussi se sentit démuni une fois qu'il eut empoché les quelques pétards qu'il lui restait. Il se demandait parfois s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux de trop dans le couple de fauteurs de troubles que formaient James et Sirius. Ses doutes se dissipèrent cependant lorsque James jeta sa cape sur les quatre amis réunis. Tout était parfait.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent certes peu frais, mais ravis et de bonne humeur. Leur nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard avait été longue mais fertile en farces, mauvais tours de Maraudeurs et explorations fructueuses.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient joyeusement, ils redétaillèrent le courant de la nuit avec délectation.

- Trois nouveaux parchemins complets et riches en plans du château, de ses passages secrets, de salles intéressantes... s'émerveillait Sirius. Avec ça, notre carte complète sera prête avant Noël.

- Ca a été vraiment facile, remarqua cependant Remus. A se demander si vous aviez les yeux ouverts, hier, pour ne rien trouver du tout.

- Sans doute cette histoire de douche qui nous a troublé, expliqua James sans même lever les yeux de la préparation de son sac. On aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester ici avec toi, je pense.

- De plus, nous ne sommes rien sans ton flair, cher M. Lupin. Les aurors auraient à craindre si tu choisissais la noble profession de cambrioleur.

Remus envoya un coussin à la tête de son « cher » ami Sirius, qui émit une protestation concernant sa coiffure et celle de James. Ils évoquèrent ensuite la deuxième partie de la nuit, non moins fructueuse, pendant laquelle ils avaient posé des pétards et des bombabouses partout : dans la salle commune des Serpentards, qui ne leur était plus inaccessible, dans le bureau de Spite, celui de Rusard...

- Vous croyez que Peeves nous a vu ? S'inquiéta Peter.

- Avec la cape, nous ne sommes pas plus visible pour un esprit frappeur que pour quiconque.

- Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de nous prendre en chasse quand il a vu la porte du bureau de Rusard se refermer toute seule.

- Je crois qu'il était surtout vexé que quelqu'un fasse sa bêtise avant lui, rassura Sirius. J'avoue que je n'étais pas fier lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il nous suivait au bruit.

- C'est un esprit frappeur, dit James avec son éternelle logique, il a l'habitude de l'invisibilité aussi...

- Heureusement que Remus a eu l'idée de l'enfermer.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ce sort sera efficace sur ce genre d'esprit.

- Peu importe ! S'enflamma Sirius. Rusard devrait nous récompenser, quel que soit le temps de repos qu'il gagne à ne plus avoir à supporter Peeves.

- Révéler que nous avons enfermé Peeves, c'est révéler que nous avons brûlé le couvre-feu cette nuit et donc que nous sommes les heureux propriétaires des multiples farces qui ont eu lieu ce matin...

Sirius réfléchit un instant avant de se plier à la logique de James, non sans protester que « c'était quand même injuste ».

A ce stade de la conversation, ils étaient prêts à descendre et cessèrent donc de faire allusion à leur nuit sous peine de se trahir devant un préfet, ou pire, devant un professeur. La précaution n'était cependant pas nécessaire : à peine s'assirent-ils pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle que McGonagall leur fondit dessus comme un faucon.

- Dans mon bureau tout de suite, vous quatre.

- On n'a pas le temps de manger un peu ? Osa Sirius.

Le regard du sévère professeur dissuada toute autre remarque et tout appétit. Ils reprirent immédiatement sacs et capes pour trottiner derrière les longues foulées de McGonagall. Ils se gardèrent bien de discuter pendant le trajet, mais tant que le professeur ne les regardait pas, les sourires de James et Sirius disaient combien l'escapade dans le bureau de la directrice était essentielle à la conclusion d'une belle nuit de maraude.

McGonagall bouillait visiblement d'indignation. Elle choisit cependant une autre approche que l'habituel sermon. Elle les laissa s'asseoir face à son bureau et les détailla par dessus ses lunettes carrées, un par un, durant de longues minutes. Elle fit durer les choses bien au delà de la limite de nervosité de Peter. Même Sirius commençait à se trémousser sur son siège lorsqu'elle se mit finalement à parler.

- Vous avez l'air fatigués. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

L'accusation n'était pas extrêmement subtile de la part du professeur de Métamorphoses, mais les quatre Gryffondor comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.

- Tout à fait, répondit néanmoins Sirius sur un ton doux. Nous avons peut-être fait un peu durer notre bataille de polochons, mais pas plus que de raison.

- Vous êtes bien sûrs de ne pas être sorti de la tour Gryffondor à aucun moment au delà du couvre-feu établi par les règles de l'école ?

- Tout à fait certains, dit James avec une assurance teintée d'un léger étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire le contraire ?

McGonagall n'étant pas femme à se faire ravir la direction de la conversation, elle reporta son attention sur Peter en ignorant la question.

- C'est bien sûr le cas pour vous aussi, M. Pettigrew ? Pas de sorties intempestives ?

- B... bien sûr que non ! Nous avons passé l'époque des erreurs de jeunesse.

Un éclair furieux passa dans les yeux de Minerva. Elle regarda vivement Remus, décida promptement qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de ce côté, et se décida à donner des explications.

- Il se trouve que plusieurs évènements bizarres se sont produits cette nuit. Sans parler de divers pièges et dégradations, Peeves est apparu ce matin en affirmant avoir été enfermé une partie de la nuit dans un placard.

Les quatre Maraudeurs firent mine de réfléchir, et James répondit assez franchement.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Peeves de jouer la victime...

- Tout à fait, approuva le professeur. En conséquence, et comme Peeves semble avoir pris sur le fait quelqu'un en train de poser une Bombabouse dans le bureau de M. Rusard, je cherchais des amateurs de mauvaises farces ayant les capacités pour sceller, même temporairement, un esprit frappeur.

Un silence se fit. Nul doute que chacun se sentit intérieurement flatté et fasse tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas le montrer.

- Et vous avez pensé à nous ? Interrogea Sirius d'une voix neutre.

- Enfermer un esprit frappeur me paraît bien au delà de nos ambitions, dit prudemment Remus. D'après ce que dit le professeur Flitwick...

Le regard tranchant de McGonagall lui coupa la parole.

- Très bien.

Elle se leva. Ils ne bougèrent pas, mais chacun avait imperceptiblement contracté ses muscles. Il était difficile de ne pas pousser Minerva à bout après toutes ces années de maraudes punies – ou non – de détentions. Sans savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, ils se préparaient à toute éventualité.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je m'obstine à vous convoquer dans mon bureau, puisque le résultat est toujours le même. Hors de ma vue, maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve réellement.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Saisissant leurs sacs en un éclair, ils furent presque aussitôt deux couloirs plus loin. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'entendre, en passant devant le professeur, son dernier commentaire sur le fait qu'ils gâchaient leurs capacités.

Un clin d'oeil et quelques foulées plus loin, Remus faisait signe aux autres qu'ils étaient hors de portée d'oreilles d'enseignant.

- Ah ! S'exclama Sirius. Ces petits rendez-vous avec McGonagall me manquaient.

- C'est agréable d'entendre dire à quel point nous sommes doués, confirma James.

- Faut vraiment être dérangé du cerveau pour aimer entendre ses louanges dans ces conditions, marmonna Remus.

- Je te signale que tu n'es pas en reste.

- Mon cher M. Black, je n'ai pas dit être sain d'esprit moi-même.

- Ah ! Bon, quand même !

Ils accélérèrent le pas, et malgré cela, eurent à peine le temps d'avaler quelques tartines avant d'être contraints d'aller en cours.

- On n'avait pas dit que c'était utile de se lever plus tôt, les jours où l'on risque de se faire aduler par Minerva ?

Personne ne répondit à Sirius, trop occupés à engouffrer des tartines supplémentaires sans se prendre les pieds dans les marches conduisant aux cachots où se déroulaient les cours de Potions. Cathy et Lily étaient déjà là. Comme à l'accoutumée quand elles étaient vexées de ne pas avoir fait partie d'un raid maraudeur, elles se défoulaient en commentant les attributs des garçons les plus mignons de l'école. De temps à autre, Cathy échangeait tout de même un regard meurtrier avec Rogue.

- Combien de détentions ? Fut le salut – plutôt froid – de Lily.

- Pas de preuve, pas de détentions, dit James avec un large sourire.

- Je crois que je préfèrerais la certitude pour tous et toutes que ce sont bien les Maraudeurs qui ont sévi, bougonna Sirius en s'asseyant à sa place. Quitte à écoper, certes, de quelques heures de retenue...

Les protestations des autres sur le masochisme de Sirius furent étouffées par l'arrivée du professeur Daniel, et le cours commença, aussi studieux qu'il pouvait l'être pour un Maraudeur. La journée entière fut, somme toute, une journée parfaite. Le mot devait passer que Remus se rebellait contre le flirt, car il dut seulement repousser les avances peu convaincues de deux jeunes filles. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si rapide. Ses amis le soutenaient en le félicitant, et le week-end arrivait à grands pas. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et tout alla encore mieux quand, le soir, au QG, Lily décida une soirée danse.

Ils avaient, au QG, une chaîne stéréo qu'ils avaient modifiée pour qu'elle fonctionne dans l'environnement magique de Poudlard. Cela leur avait pris des mois de travail acharné au cours de leur troisième année, et ils s'étaient ensuite attaqués à une télé – autrement plus difficile.

Toujours était-il que, sa prise flottant librement dans l'air, la chaîne fonctionnait. Lily se mit à déposer sur la platine les disques vinyles que ses parents lui avaient récemment envoyés. Les autres se mirent à ronchonner du fond de leurs canapés, peu désireux de se lever. Même Remus jeta un regard de regret à son roman en cours, dont il avait prévu de dévorer quelques dizaines de pages ce soir-là. Avec un soupir, il y glissa soigneusement un marque-page, le referma et le glissa dans son sac.

Lily fit défiler plusieurs rocks avant que quiconque fit le moindre mouvement. Il fallut qu'elle parvienne à un morceau bien rythmé de Chuck Berry pour qu'un éclair passe dans les yeux de James et de Cathy. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, montés sur des ressorts, et se mirent quasiment à danser devant les fauteuils.

Remus se mit à sourire en les regardant. James et Cathy dansaient le rock exceptionnellement bien. Leur couple avait une élasticité et un rythme prenant. Les regarder sans être pris du désir de danser relevait de l'impossible. C'était sans doute pour cela que tous les autres se levèrent et se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains en rythme.

Lily ronchonna un peu sur le fait qu'ils se sentent obligés de commencer sur les chansons les plus rapides sans prendre la peine de s'échauffer le moins du monde – les deux sportifs du groupe, rien de moins !

Elle se mit cependant à rire comme les autres quand Cathy lui fit une grimace entre deux pas. James swingait avec son élégance habituelle, tandis qu'il menait sa cavalière bondissante dans des mouvements invraisemblables. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement, cependant, vaincus par la rapidité de la musique et leurs souffles déjà courts. Aussitôt, Lily, qui s'était glissé près de Remus, lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à leur place pour prendre la suite.

Avec plaisir, Remus retrouva rapidement les pas de la danse et conduisit la fluide Lily dans des figures de plus en plus compliquées. Cela faisait longtemps que Lily ne les avait pas poussés à danser, et le jeune homme se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à leur enseigner, avec plus ou moins de succès, différentes danses de salon, il devait admettre qu'il s'était sérieusement pris au jeu, et tous les autres avec lui.

Derrière eux, Cathy enfin remise traînait Sirius qui ne ronchonnait encore que pour la forme. Remus entraîna Lily dans un mouvement particulièrement difficile qu'ils réussissaient rarement. Leur succès les fit éclater d'un rire ravi tandis qu'ils se coulaient à nouveau dans d'autres mouvements rythmés.

Ils continuèrent un long moment sur le rock. Cathy vint à son tour inviter Remus, et puis Sirius réclama de la salsa, une danse pour laquelle il excellait bien davantage qu'en rock, particulièrement avec Cathy pour partenaire. La jeune fille adoptait une fluidité féline au charisme de Sirius sur les rythmes chaloupés. Lily et Remus échangeaient des regards complices lorsqu'ils remarquaient que les pommettes des deux danseurs rosissaient légèrement.

Après cela, ils dansèrent des cha-cha, quelques tangos, que les garçons maîtrisaient encore mal pour la plupart, et passèrent à la valse. Là, Sirius et James regimbèrent un peu.

- C'est une danse passée de mode ! Protesta le jeune Potter avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ringard, opposa Sirius. Si tu ne veux pas être démasqué, M. Le Noble, essaye donc de bien parler...

Lily roula les yeux, désespérée. Elle finit cependant par proposer une danse à Cathy qui, elle, n'avait rien contre. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à tournoyer au milieu du QG non sans glousser stupidement tous les deux-trois tours de piste. Si bien que, de manière incompréhensible, les garçons se mirent à en prendre ombrage. Remus craqua le premier. Il s'empara de Sirius et l'entraîna dans le sillage des filles, fermement guidé dans les pas d'une valse énergique.

- Ah, nooooooon, attends ! Je suis pas doué dans le rôle de la fille et celle-là est rapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !

Le rire de James les suivit un long moment. Malgré ses protestations, le jeune Black avait rapidement rattrapé le pas de valse imposé par Remus. Ils passèrent devant les filles en leur adressant un sourire narquois. Cathy répondit par un simple clin d'oeil en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily.

Le regard de connivence entre les machiavéliques White et Black échappa totalement à Remus. Par contre, il se rendit parfaitement compte lorsque Sirius se rapprocha un peu de lui au cours de la danse, s'appuyant d'avantage sur l'épaule de son ami. Il lui adressa un regard surpris et interrogateur, mais ne reçut en échange qu'un sourire timide et un battement de cils coquet.

- N'as-tu jamais songé à inviter Kyana à danser avec nous ?

S'il n'avait pas posé cette question, Remus se serait sans doute interrogé de toute autre manière sur l'attitude de Sirius. Mais à ce moment-là, l'image de Kyana dans ses bras s'imposa à lui, et lorsque Sirius dégagea sa main pour faire mine de repousser timidement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelle, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il imitait Kyana et son langage corporel, et il le faisait à la perfection.

Remus avait toujours reconnu à Sirius un talent de suggestion et de manipulation exceptionnel, mais il n'en avait jamais fait les frais, ou du moins de manière relativement indirecte. Il avait après tout réussi à suggérer Rogue à Kyana d'assez belle façon, et à la faire frissonner d'horreur à son contact alors que toutes les filles à Poudlard ne rêvait que de se faire toucher ainsi par Sirius.

Aussi comprit-il toute l'ampleur du don de Sirius à ce moment-là. Aussitôt que l'image de Kyana s'était imprimée dans son esprit, il n'avait plus pu l'en chasser, si bien que le contact du bras de Sirius sur son épaule, sa propre main posée sur l'omoplate de son ami, tout cela prenait un autre sens. Il se mit à rougir, ce qui n'ôta rien à son embarras, mais le simple fait d'arrêter la danse, alors qu'elle venait juste de commencer, ne semblait pas une option raisonnable.

Il regarda ailleurs, mais Sirius émit un soupir de plaisir qui fit agrandir d'horreur les yeux de Remus. Comment pouvait-il aussi imiter les _sons_ que produisait la jeune fille ?

Le jeune Black, à l'occasion d'une virevolte, pencha la tête jusqu'à quasiment la poser sur l'épaule de Remus. Etait-ce par hasard, mais justement à ce moment-là, Lily et Cathy passèrent tout près. La main de Cathy, comme égarée, effleura la gorge exposée de Sirius. Remus regarda les filles s'éloigner en gloussant, trop perturbé pour tenter de s'expliquer ce comportement, mais une bouffée de parfum lui apporta les éclaircissements nécessaires. Il dévisagea Sirius avec horreur : Cathy venait de lui appliquer quelques gouttes d'huile d'amande douce sur la gorge !

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il utilisait ses sens différemment. Son odorat et son ouïe développés le démarquaient des autres adolescents, et il s'en servait efficacement, parfois même davantage que de sa vue. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé que ses amis en étaient arrivés à le connaître à ce point-là. Avec désormais une odeur proche de celle de Kyana, les attitudes et la voix de Kyana qu'il imitait à la perfection, Sirius était plus qu'en mesure de maintenir l'illusion. La seule manière dont Remus pouvait lutter était de regarder constamment le visage de son ami, mais sa gêne le forçait à détourner le regard.

- C'est très agréable de danser la valse avec toi, murmura la voix de Kyana à son oreille.

De longs doigts effleurèrent sa nuque. Jamais une danse ne lui avait paru si longue, pas même une autre valse. Il avait beau regarder les yeux gris de Sirius, son visage définitivement masculin et bien différent de celui de Kyana, le jeune Black parvenait toujours, par une inclinaison de tête, un sourire timide, un rire avec une inflexion particulière, à le ramener à l'image de Kyana.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Remus n'aurait pas pu se détacher de Sirius plus vite, bondissant au loin, toute idée de dignité évaporée. Le Sirius-Kyana se transforma instantanément pour le bon vieux et unique Sirius Black et éclata d'un rire joyeux, suivi de James, Cathy et Lily, qui avaient bien sûr suivi toute la scène.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, grommela Remus sans grande conviction.

Ses amis détournèrent gentiment le regard et cessèrent de rire, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune Lupin de continuer à rougir. N'avait-il donc aucune maîtrise de lui pour succomber aux artifices de Sirius ? Ou était-il à ce point obsédé par Kyana qu'une simple suggestion d'elle lui fasse perdre tous ses moyens ?

Pour reprendre contenance, il fila s'asseoir à côté de Peter, seulement pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ?

Celui-ci détourna le regard, rougit, et bégaya longuement avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Je... je n'ai pas bien suivi ce qui se passait entre Sirius et toi durant la dernière danse, et je me posais des questions... est-ce... est-ce que Sirius et toi... vous... enfin...

Réalisant lentement ce que Peter avait cru comprendre de loin, Remus resta bouche bée d'abord, puis, peu à peu, se mit à rire. Au grand dam du pauvre Pettigrew, il finit par rire tant qu'il en pleurait, et il aurait bien été en peine de placer le moindre mot, et encore moins de fournir une explication.

- Désolé, Peter, parvint-il à articuler en fin de compte. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait y avoir un quiproquo pareil. Sirius avait décidé de me parler de Kyana... enfin... d'imiter Kyana pendant qu'on dansait.

Peter lui retourna un regard d'incompréhension.

- Et... ça te gênait tant que ça ? Parce que tu paraissais vraiment mal à l'aise... si Sirius ne faisait que plaisanter...

- C'est qu'il l'imitait vraiment bien...

- Mais tu l'avais en face de toi ! Comment a-t-il fait pour t'avoir à ce point-là ?

- C'est... assez compliqué à expliquer...

Un silence s'établit, et puis Peter se tourna à nouveau vers Remus avec un sourire en coin.

- Ca t'embarrasserait tant que ça de danser avec Kyana ?

- Oui ! Répondit-il avec une spontanéité qui le surprit lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Tu danses très bien, tu ne risques pas de lui marcher sur les pieds, toi...

Le jeune Lupin poussa un profond soupir.

- Ca aussi, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Je crois que je n'oserais pas la... la tenir dans mes bras.

- Ah ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

- J'aurais plutôt peur qu'elle n'en ai pas envie... De... de la gêner.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit contre, moi.

Remus dévisagea Peter. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à le réconforter, ou était-il sincère ? Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce que pouvait bien ressentir Peter. Il pouvait paraître plein d'amertume, et d'autres jours, plein de vie et d'énergie. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les autres. Lily montrait aux trois autres une nouvelle figure de rock'n roll. Sirius tirait la langue en tentant de guider Cathy sur les mouvements complexes, et celle-ci riait gaiement aux bêtises qu'il proférait. James dévorait Lily des yeux tandis qu'elle corrigeait les défauts de Sirius.

- C'est une bonne idée d'inviter Kyana et Serena à venir danser avec nous, dit gentiment Peter. Au moins, on sera quatre garçons pour quatre filles, on ne sera plus obligés de danser entre nous... et Sirius ne t'importunera plus.

Remus tourna vivement la tête vers Peter, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée.

- C'est au moins honnête de leur proposer. Si on les appelle des Maraudeuses, on ne peut pas les exclure de nos loisirs...

Il n'y avait rien à dire à cette logique. Remus haussa les épaules, espérant clore la conversation, et faire en sorte que les autres n'entendent pas la suggestion de Peter. Pettigrew n'était pas du genre à mettre en oeuvre les idées qu'il avait, mais il pouvait parfaitement glisser l'idée en question à quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas. Plus cette proposition passerait de temps aux oubliettes, mieux s'en porterait Remus.

Il eut un certain succès dans son entreprise, puisque personne ne reparla plus de futures soirées de danses quelles qu'elles soient, et encore moins d'y inviter les deux plus récentes Maraudeuses.

Le triomphe de la nuit précédente et l'arrivée du week-end furent ensuite longuement célébrés par une bataille de polochons mémorable dans le dortoir des cinquième année de Gryffondor. Ils la firent durer bien au-delà du raisonnable promis à McGonagall... et finirent par s'effondrer d'épuisement sur leurs lits bouleversés.

De fait, c'est dans un dortoir sens dessus dessous que Remus se réveilla le samedi matin. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se défaire de ses draps emmêlés, de s'extraire de dessous deux polochons, et tout cela en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il était tôt pour un matin de week-end, mais il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça en voyant James se lever également. Presque par automatisme, le jeune homme tendit la main pour saisir son balai sous son lit avant même de songer à s'habiller. Son autre main tâtonnait même encore pour trouver ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il y avait donc un entraînement prévu pour la matinée.

Plus surprenant fut le fait que Sirius les suive, un peu plus bougonnant et un peu plus lentement, mais il les suivit. Ils laissèrent donc Peter ronfler joyeusement dans le dortoir en pagaille et descendirent dans la Salle Commune. Cathy y était déjà, bondissante et joyeuse comme à son accoutumée, entièrement équipée et prête à courir de suite sur le terrain, mais seule.

- Y'a plus de lève-tôt de votre côté, claironna-t-elle en guise de salut. J'ai bien essayé de regarder si Lily voulait se réveiller mais elle a menacé de me pendre par les pieds au milieu de la Grande Salle si je ne la laissais pas tranquille.

- Je l'ai connue plus inventive, répondit Sirius après avoir longuement baillé.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a tiré du lit ? Le cri de rassemblement Quidditchien de James ?

- Je suis commentateur, après tout, il me faut un entraînement aussi...

Alors que ces deux-là jacassaient joyeusement, Remus et James souhaitèrent le bonjour à Serena qui venait d'arriver et discutèrent avec elle du temps qui s'annonçait difficile. Par une des fenêtres de la tour, ils observèrent le ciel noir et tentèrent d'apercevoir à quel point les arbres du parc étaient agités par le vent.

- Vous savez, remarqua Malicia derrière eux, tant que le jour n'est pas levé, ça va être dur de se prononcer...

Ils lui tirèrent la langue à l'unisson en se retournant. Puis, comme tous les membres de l'équipe étaient enfin réunis, avec quelques ajouts, ils descendirent massivement dans la Grande Salle où de très rares élèves prenaient un petit déjeuner insomniaque ou exceptionnellement en avance.

Aussitôt qu'ils s'assirent, les plats apparurent devant eux, chargés de mille choses délicieuses fraîchement préparées par les elfes.

- Mangez bien, lança James à son équipe. Avec un vent pareil, mieux vaut avoir un peu de leste...

- Mais pas le mal de l'air, répondit Sirius. Moi, en qualité de représentant des spectateurs dans les gradins, affirme que nous serions très mécontents de recevoir des petits déjeuners mal arrimés sur la tête...

La boutade déclencha les rires mais n'entama pas les appétits, sauf peut-être celui de Remus.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit Cathy. C'est pas toi qui vas voler dans ces vents-là.

- Va savoir ! Je me rappelle d'un entraînement où quelques personnes mal intentionnées m'ont mis de force sur un balai...

Serena eut le bon sens d'afficher brièvement un air faussement désolé, avant de sourire à pleines dents.

- T'en fais pas, va. Y'a pas d'Attrapeur qui puisse me défier, maintenant. Ye suis la meilleure !

- ... et modeste, avec ça.

La jeune fille lui fit une grimace et leva les yeux au plafond, où, à l'approche de l'aube, les nuages s'éclaircissaient pour une jolie teinte gris plomb. Denses, ils défilaient rapidement sous les rafales de vent. Il était encore impossible de dire si l'équipe allait devoir affronter une averse pendant l'entraînement où s'ils se contenteraient de l'ouragan.

Cela n'entamait apparemment le moral de personne, puisque Serena ne baissa la tête que pour s'empiffrer de plus belle tout en discutant joyeusement avec l'autre Batteur de l'équipe. Pour un peu, on se serait cru en une plaisante journée d'été, avec une légère brise rafraîchissante, idéale pour jouer.

L'enthousiasme ne fléchit pas lorsqu'ils sortirent du château. Ils paraissaient à peine s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient besoin d'hurler pour se faire entendre de leurs plus proches voisins. Remus était inévitablement gagné par la bonne humeur ambiante. Le vent hurlant qui ébouriffait ses cheveux et cherchait à s'engouffrer dans son épaisse cape avait quelque chose d'exaltant.

Un rire éclata lorsque, devant eux, la queue de cheval de Cathy se défit soudainement. Livrées au vent, ses folles boucles blondes dansèrent fébrilement. Sirius avait réussi, on ne savait comment, à récupérer l'élastique brisé qui retenait ses cheveux et le réparait tandis que la jeune fille tentait de refaire sa coiffure d'une seule main. Sirius troqua l'élastique contre le balai et la batte de Cathy alors que James et Remus les dépassaient sur le chemin du stade.

L'incident n'empêcha pas la Batteuse d'être au centre du terrain en même temps que toute l'équipe. James libéra les Cognards et consulta Serena du regard avant de faire de même pour le Vif, après le hochement de tête assuré de l'Attrapeuse. Puis l'équipe au grand complet, James avec le Souaffle sous le bras, décollèrent avec précaution, pour se trouver immédiatement ballotés par les vents.

Sirius, Remus et quelques autres se blottirent à l'endroit où les gradins jouxtaient la tribune des professeurs. Celle-ci leur fournit un abri sommaire mais efficace contre les vents. De là, ils observèrent les joueurs tenter de se stabiliser dans les airs.

Les Poursuiveurs firent quelques passes courtes expérimentales, manquant parfois le Souaffle, emporté par un coup de vent plus brusque que les autres. Lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils avaient correctement adapté leurs tirs, ils tentèrent de réaliser quelques passes à longue distance, puis passèrent, avec plus ou moins de bonheur, à des stratégies de jeu plus élaborées. Serena, la plus légère parmi les joueurs, paraissait parfois emportée par les vents, mais il s'avéra bientôt qu'elle apprenait à jouer avec les courants aériens, profitant d'eux lorsque cela était possible, les contrant lorsque c'était nécessaire. Les Batteurs avaient également des difficultés à combiner vent et frappe, d'autant plus que les Cognards ne paraissaient pas affectés, fonçant toujours aussi droit vers les joueurs. Cathy redoublait d'efforts, et traversait le terrain telle une furie volante...

Du moins à en croire Sirius.

- Tu distingues vraiment qui est qui ? Interrogea Remus, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de distinguer les formes rouges et floues qu'étaient les joueurs.

- Ben... plus ou moins. Il s'agit de déduction. Même si je ne saurai pas te dire où est James exactement, il est forcément dans le groupe de trois, là, qui restent toujours collés ensemble.

- Pour une fois que tu as un raisonnement logique...

- Le Gardien est... à sa place, continua Sirius en ignorant la remarque de son ami. Serena se balade un peu partout, en bas, en haut, à gauche, à droite, en face ou par ici. Elle se déplace vite, facile à repérer, non ?

- Cathy aussi est plutôt fonceuse.

- C'est pas pareil...

Sirius tenta d'expliquer ce que le vol de Cathy avait de différent de celui de Serena en pointant une forme qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans le ciel au gré de ses mouvements, et il se contredit à de nombreuses reprises, amenant Remus à douter de ses affirmations. Malgré tout, lorsque l'une des deux joueuses passèrent à proximité, sa chevelure blonde dissipa tout doute. Sirius parvenait à reconnaître Cathy en toutes circonstances, et, s'il avait une explication logique à cela, il n'était pas capable de la formuler.

- Ce que tu essaies de me dire ne se traduirait-il pas tout simplement par "Je reconnaîtrais Cathy parmis un million de filles identiques, de dos, à huit kilomètres, les yeux bandés"?

Remus vit sa taquinerie récompensée par un des rares rougissements de Sirius. Le jeune homme détourna la tête vers le terrain, et fut épargné de toute autre agacement. Un des points se mit à chuter comme une pierre, tirant une exclamation des quelques spectateurs.

- Serena a vu le Vif ! S'écria Sirius, toute gêne oubliée.

La forme évita de justesse, et à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'impact avec le sol, et remonta en levant le poing.

- Elle l'a attrapé !

Les quelques élèves groupés autour de Sirius applaudirent, impressionnés et ravis. Le modeste point rouge qu'était Serena rejoignit un autre point rouge qui devait être James, gesticula un peu, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, zigzagant dangereusement.

- Tu disais donc ? Reprit calmement Sirius.

- Je disais que tu avais un talent particulier pour reconnaître Cathy...

- J'en connais un autre qui saurait dire, à l'odeur, dans quelle salle exacte du château est une certaine Kyana Wald...

- Rien à voir... mon odorat...

- Ben il se trouve que je suis extrêmement physionomiste... chacun ses qualités.

Remus grimaça un peu. L'incartade de Serena avait largement permis à Sirius de se reprendre et de se composer une expression assurée. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait renoncer à l'interroger sur le sujet. Sirius l'avait trop souvent taquiné et trop longtemps pour qu'il laisse passer cette occasion de se venger.

- D'où te vient donc ce radar à Cathy ? Dit Remus, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Se pourrait-il que tu en aies une utilité ? Que tu veuilles savoir à tout instant où est cette impétueuse jeune fille ? Peut-être aurais-tu une attirance quelconque pour la demoiselle ?

- Je ne vois ce que tu veux insinuer, répondit innocemment le jeune Black.

- Cela expliquerait que tu lui laisses tout passer. Comme en cette occasion où elle a failli t'éventrer accidentellement avec sa batte et que tu as assuré que tu ne sentais rien...

- Je suis un dur, que crois-tu ?

- James, Peter et moi sommes témoins que ton ventre est resté noir-violacé une semaine entière au moins après l'incident.

- Je voulais lui épargner la culpabilité...

- Mais nous autres, tu ne nous as jamais épargné de culpabilité, ce serait-ce que pour t'avoir écrasé un malheureux doigt de pied...

- Autrement, vous ne vous excuseriez même pas !

- Peter s'est excusé des dizaines de fois d'avoir laissé un pétard exploser trop près de tes délicates oreilles...

Sirius fronça les sourcils, à court d'arguments. Remus décida, peut-être à tort, de ne pas le laisser souffler.

- D'ailleurs, les rares compliments plus ou moins subtils que tu aies pu prononcer ne s'adressaient qu'à elle.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Répondit aussitôt Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Jaloux et grossièrement menteur. Ne serait-ce qu'hier soir, je t'ai félicité sur ton talent à la valse, et évoqué le fait que cela ravirait sans doute une certaine Serdaigle de danser avec toi...

Le jeune Black jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, tout en ayant un sourire dangereux.

- Et en parlant de soirées dansantes... que dirais-tu que nous en organisions une en l'honneur des deux nouvelles maraudeuses ?

- Bon prétexte pour danser la salsa avec Cathy. Ca ne s'appelle pas la danse de la séduction pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais l'air particulièrement essoufflé, hier soir, à moins que ce ne soit...

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, trancha Sirius avec plus de brusquerie qu'il n'était nécessaire, ce qu'il se passait entre Kyana et toi, lors de vos sessions d'étude, en tête à tête, dans un local isolé...

La taquinerie était pauvre et tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Remus sourit, conscient que Sirius se trouvait à cours d'idées. Mais il n'était pas non plus dans une situation très brillante. S'il paraissait évident à la majorité des gens que Sirius et Cathy étaient comme deux aimants tournoyant, s'attirant pour se repousser presque aussitôt, ils avaient été plutôt discrets dans les faits eux-mêmes.

Ils continuèrent donc à s'agacer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement fut fini, et même sur le retour au château. En manque d'inspiration, cependant, les plaisanteries n'allaient pas loin. Ils en étaient presque à se chantonner « Ouh, le menteur, il est amoureux ! » lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall.

Il fallut tout de même qu'ils abandonnent le sujet. A peine l'équipe entière était-elle entrée dans le château que les cieux s'ouvrirent et qu'une averse se déversa sur le parc. Serena, qui s'attardait devant la porte en chêne, bondit en arrière pour ne pas être éclaboussée. La plupart des joueurs, déjà grandement échevelés, poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Seul James regarda la pluie tomber avec une certaine déception.

- Ce serait un bon entraînement de voler sous la pluie, marmonna-t-il avec une moue dépitée.

Remus ne sut jamais si James plaisantait ou parlait sérieusement, mais les joueurs choisirent de parer à l'impensable avec humour...

- N'y pense même pas, dit Malicia avec un éclat de rire. Avec un tel torrent, nous serions noyés avant de pouvoir nous envoler.

- Ouais, et moi c'est pas comme ça que je compte prendre ma douche, acquiesça Cathy.

- Fais attention à ne pas te tromper de cabine de douche, toi aussi, la taquina Serena.

Remus rougit à l'évocation de l'incident. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques jours plus tôt était encore trop vif à son esprit et trop gênant pour qu'il goûte entièrement la plaisanterie. Cathy, en revanche, éclata de rire et fit un geste de la main qui ne disait pas clairement quelles étaient ses intentions, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la tour Gryffondor.

Alors qu'elle sortait du Hall, quelques mètres devant le reste de groupe, un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle la rejoignit et se mit à marcher à côté d'elle, engageant la conversation. Cathy parut lui jeter un regard interrogateur et répondit. Sirius continua à discuter avec Remus comme si de rien n'était, mais il sentit que son ami se renfrognait imperceptiblement.

Le Poufsouffle avait cependant quitté Cathy bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, et James s'était glissé entre Remus et Sirius pour les entretenir discrètement des progrès de leur plan de Poudlard, si bien que l'incident fut vite oublié. A la Salle Commune, les joueurs de Quidditch s'éparpillèrent vers les douches et les autres rejoignirent les Gryffondor qui, s'étant levés plus tard, lisaient ou travaillaient au coin du feu. Peter attendait ses amis devant son devoir de Sortilèges tout en suçotant une plume au sucre. Il semblait d'ailleurs plus attentif à la confiserie qu'à l'avancée de son devoir. Lily le grondait sur le fait de prendre des sucreries entre les repas.

Le week-end passa vite, bien trop vite, entre les séances bâclées de devoirs, les balades dans le vent froid du parc, une fois que le déluge fut passé, et les soirées devant le feu du QG, à raconter plein de bêtises et à manger trop de friandises. Si Remus avait su ce que lui réservait la semaine, il aurait tout fait pour obtenir le pouvoir d'étirer le temps à loisirs, et que ce moment de détente ne finisse jamais.


	21. Ne crie pas au loup

A/N : Un petit cadeau de rentrée. (Au départ, je pensais le mettre durant les vacances, et puis j'ai pas eu le temps, alors... voilà !)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne rentrée à tous et merci encore et toujours pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !

Un petit commentaire : certains me reprochent de déjà attribuer à Remus le surnom de Lunard. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait ses maraudeurs d'amis de lui trouver ce surnom dès la première année. Les autres n'ayant pas encore les attributs de leur futurs surnoms, ils ne les ont pas encore – logique. Ce n'est donc pas forcément juste, ni forcément faux, c'est juste ma vision des choses. Après, vous en pensez ce que vous voulez, mais faut pas venir me dire que je me « trompe ».

Un éternel merci aux jumeaux qui ne cessent de corriger les erreurs par rapport à leur fic originale pour leur soutien ! Love you ^-^

Et tout ceux que j'oublie...

21 – Ne crie pas au loup

Spite trouvait toujours quelque chose pour tourmenter Remus. S'il n'avait pas eu ses amis pour le soutenir quotidiennement, cet homme aurait pu le faire tomber dans une paranoïa aggravée. Le jeune Lupin s'était progressivement habitué à tout : le harcèlement moral durant les cours, les grimaces de dégoût chaque fois qu'il le croisait, les notes aussi déplorables qu'il puisse les faire pour la qualité du travail que fournissait Remus. Pourtant le professeur parvenait toujours à mettre le doigt là où cela faisait mal au moment où tout paraissait aller bien.

Et en ce lundi où justement, tout allait bien, en ce lundi où Remus se dirigeait sans trop d'appréhension vers le cours, son amie Lily au bras, en ce lundi où quasiment toutes ses pensées étaient investies par Kyana, son sourire, son franc regard bleu, Spite parvint à frapper Remus plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il passait à peine la porte du local lorsqu'il vit la chose. Il stoppa net, comme arrêté par un coup de poing à l'estomac, et se mit à trembler alors qu'une vague de souvenirs insupportables déferla sur lui. Il entendit les cris de stupeur et d'indignation de ses amis comme à travers un brouillard, mais lui-même ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la représentation de loup-garou trônant près du bureau du professeur. La bête était si bien reproduite qu'il voyait distinctement ses poils bouger comme sous l'effet d'une brise et ses yeux jaunâtres luire doucement.

- Entrez donc, fit la voix faussement mielleuse du professeur. N'ayez pas peur, celui-ci n'est plus dangereux.

Par un grand effort de volonté, et pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse par Spite, Remus se secoua et se rendit à sa place en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il aurait tout donné, pourtant, pour fuir à toutes jambes, ou au moins avoir une bonne excuse pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe.

L'ensemble de ses amis fusilla le professeur du regard, tandis qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne plus regarder la bête. C'était difficile, cependant. Il avait pensé qu'il serait mieux assis, mais il s'était trompé. Une sueur froide le couvrit de la tête aux pieds aussitôt qu'il se fut installé. Après tout, sa place habituelle était relativement proche du bureau, et donc... de l'animal.

- Dis que tu ne te sens pas bien, chuchota la voix pressante de Lily à son oreille. Fais-toi porter pâle...

- Non, ça va aller...

Il était loin de ressentir l'assurance qu'il instilla dans la réponse, mais s'efforça de prendre une expression résolue et de lever fièrement la tête. Il sut aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Le regard de l'animal sauta sur le sien et fit ressurgir un souvenir effrayant, qui remontait à de longues années auparavant. La terreur qui l'accompagnait retourna le ventre de Remus. Bien que son instinct le poussait encore à prendre la fuite, comme des années plus tôt, il se força à rester paisiblement assis.

- J'ai trouvé intéressant, commença Spite lorsque tout le monde fut installé, de vous montrer ce spécimen pour que vous vous rendiez compte vous-même de l'aspect tout à fait particulier de cette bête féroce.

Les babines éternellement retroussées de la représentation évoquaient très bien à Remus le grognement qui hantait tous ses cauchemars. Il s'efforça pourtant de ne pas perdre une miette du discours de Spite, qui ne manquerait sans doute pas l'occasion de lui poser des questions s'il s'apercevait qu'il n'était plus attentif.

- ... remarquez la taille de ses crocs. La puissance de sa mâchoire pourrait vous broyer un membre avec une facilité déconcertante, et l'animal semble y prendre un plaisir cruel. Une anecdote à ce sujet...

Remus réprima un geste convulsif en direction de son épaule et fit mine d'être dégoûté par l'anecdote – ce qui n'était franchement pas si difficile.

La torture dura tout au long du cours, allégée seulement par les interventions ponctuelles de Cathy, Sirius et James, dont le but visait principalement à contredire et énerver leur professeur. Sirius remporta la palme haut la main en faisant remarquer que tout lycanthrope avait d'abord été victime avant d'être un prétendu monstre, si l'on pouvait appeler « monstres » les victimes de cette terrible malédiction.

L'effet pervers de cette remarque fut que Remus se rendit compte, au delà des souvenirs de la nuit où il avait été mordu lui-même, que c'était cela qu'il était devenu à son tour. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait considéré que le problème des douloureuses transformations, de la difficulté à garder le secret (avec plus ou moins de succès) et du danger qu'il représentait. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais accordé une pensée à ce qu'il devenait concrètement. S'identifier à la créature devant lui était un concept assez nouveau, mais tout aussi répugnant. Il ne parvenait à y confronter son esprit, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

A la fin du cours, il sortit de la salle de classe sans ressentir le moindre soulagement. L'image du loup-garou paraissait imprimée sur ses rétines. Il avait du mal à camoufler le tremblement de ses mains, il avait la bouche sèche et l'épaule douloureuse comme si le souvenir suffisait à rouvrir la vieille blessure. Il ne comprit jamais comment Spite avait pu ne pas voir ses genoux s'entrechoquer alors qu'il se levait, rangeait ses affaires et sortait.

Il s'excusa mollement auprès de ses amis et s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Une fois enfermé dans une cabine silencieuse, son estomac se révulsa et il rendit son déjeuner. Il se laissa aller à des tremblements incontrôlables tandis qu'il s'affaissait lentement contre le mur. Des vagues de chaleur et de froid se succédaient, si bien qu'il crut un instant être fiévreux et en train de délirer.

Il maudit ses amis dont il entendait les pas s'approcher dans le couloir. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir affronter leur regard maintenant. Et, pas d'erreur, James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent et vérifièrent que toutes les autres cabines étaient vides avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Remus ? Demanda James juste devant la porte de la cabine. Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit pas. D'inquiétude, Sirius poussa un juron et fit sauter d'un sort efficace la serrure. Remus tourna la tête vers eux et tenta un faible sourire. Finalement, cela était agréable, d'avoir des amis têtus et inquiets. Étrangement rasséréné, il leur était reconnaissant pour leur présence.

- J'aurais pu être sur le trône, commenta-t-il. Vous auriez eu l'air fin.

James et Sirius lui adressèrent un large sourire, et se saisirent chacun d'un bras du jeune homme pour le remettre sur pied et le pousser vers les lavabos. Ils l'aidèrent à se rincer la bouche, s'asperger le visage et se laver les mains sans cesser de parler.

- On est extrêmement fiers de toi, affirma Sirius. Tu n'as cédé en rien contre cette face de porc.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne rester aussi impassible dans ce genre de situation, dit James. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ce vieil aigri enrager à ce point à la fin du cours.

Les commentaires de ses amis et l'eau fraîche sur son visage lui firent du bien. Il s'émerveilla de la capacité de son esprit à s'affranchir aussi vite de choses aussi désagréables. Déjà, l'évènement paraissait lointain et trouble, comme au bord de l'oubli, malgré les interrogations et les doutes que cela avait tirés d'un coin sombre de son esprit. James transfigura un parchemin qu'il tira de son sac en une serviette dont Remus se servit pour s'essuyer le visage. Il respira un grand coup et réussit un sourire plus convaincant pour ses amis. Son reflet dans la glace avait des traits tirés et un teint cireux, mais il avait connu pire.

- Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'avoir ça à l'école ? demanda Peter à mi-voix tandis qu'ils sortaient des toilettes.

- Je ne crois pas, fit James avec un air grave. Nous devrions le signaler à McGonagall, au cas où...

- Non, dit Remus subitement. Non, il ne faut pas.

Vaguement, il sentait que ce serait le plus sûr moyen pour que Spite remporte la victoire finale sur lui, d'admettre que ses stratagèmes avaient réussi à l'atteindre, et les autres durent le comprendre, car ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Les filles les avaient attendus, et Remus fut ravi de replonger dans la vie bruyante mais joyeuse du château, Lily à son bras, et d'écouter Sirius tenter de faire cracher à Cathy ce que lui voulait le Poufsouffle qui l'avait abordée deux jours plus tôt. Malgré cela, Remus ne pouvait nier que Spite l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Il rumina plus de pensées sombres qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années, et le cours d'Histoire n'était pas propice à le distraire de celles-ci.

En conséquence, ils n'étaient pas de la meilleure humeur avant le repas. L'irritation du groupe se traduisait par un silence morne, entrecoupé des nouvelles injures toujours plus élaborées de Sirius à l'encontre de Spite, et des réflexions ponctuelles de Cathy à partir desquelles Remus comprit qu'elle comptait émasculer l'odieux professeur. D'un commun et implicite accord, ils se mirent à errer dans des parties peu fréquentées du château, où ces divagations avaient le moins de chance de tomber dans les mauvaises oreilles.

Ils furent interrompus dans cette joyeuse ambiance par l'arrivée de Jasper qui, s'il ne semblait pas plus ravi qu'eux, avait au moins de l'énergie à revendre. Débordant de fureur contenue – et Remus ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une telle colère, d'autant plus étonnante qu'elle venait de Jasper – il tremblait comme s'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Son regard passa rapidement sur les Gryffondor, et il s'arrêta devant Sirius.

Les autres Serdaigle apparurent en courant au coin du couloir, essoufflés. Mais Jasper n'attendit pas qu'ils arrivent. Ayant fini de toiser Sirius de haut en bas, il lui décocha en pleine poitrine le coup de poing le plus magistral que Remus ait vu depuis longtemps – et il avait des amis turbulents et relativement adeptes du poing. C'était si inattendu de la part de ce grand garçon paisible qu'ils restèrent choqués, sans bouger, tandis que Sirius se pliait de douleur et que les Serdaigle poussaient des exclamations d'indignation. Edward bondit sur Jasper pour l'immobiliser.

Lorsque l'agitation se fut un peu calmée et que Sirius eut repris assez de souffle pour gémir de douleur, Cathy et James réagirent enfin. Pendant que leurs amis se penchaient sur le pauvre Black, ils fusillèrent Jasper de leur regard le plus menaçant.

- Explique, exigea James.

La colère de Jasper ne semblait pas retombée, elle. Il ne paraissait pas sur le poing de tenter de frapper à nouveau, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce que le placide Serdaigle frappe qui que ce soit !

Il tenta de répondre, et ne parvint à rien. Il bégaya si pathétiquement que chacun s'immobilisa. Remus et ses amis commençaient seulement à s'en rendre compte, mais pour les Serdaigle, c'était flagrant : Jasper n'était jamais, au grand jamais, à court de mots. Même Sirius parvint à reprendre suffisamment de souffle pour s'en étonner.

- Mais qu'est-ce... qui lui prend ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de se redresser, s'appuyant sur le bras de Remus.

Il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci pour Jasper. Tout le monde attendait la raison de la colère inédite du Serdaigle avec inquiétude. Ils étaient tous bien loin d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien mettre hors de lui ce garçon si gentil. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'en être revenu, car il grogna de plus belle, et réussit finalement à s'exprimer.

- Il me prend que je devais frapper quelque chose !

- Pourquoi... moi ? Siffla de nouveau Sirius, qui devait se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Parce que !! Parce que !! Tu es moins solide qu'un mur et que tant qu'à frapper quelqu'un, autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui a ta réputation et qui soit en mesure de me tuer en retour !

- Fla... tteur...

- Rien à foutre ! Allez, frappe !

Sirius prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'il put inspirer profondément sans tressaillir de douleur, il se redressa en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Remus et s'approcha de Jasper.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu avais envie de frapper mais, outre les représailles, pourquoi est-ce que moi j'aurais envie de te taper dessus ?

Jasper semblait attendre la question. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux, il eut un sourire étrange et il se pencha vers Sirius sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ssssspite, siffla-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Remus ressentit un petit coup au coeur. Était-ce cette affaire de loup-garou empaillé qui avait mis Jasper dans cet état ? Cela expliquait le fait que les autres Serdaigle ne paraissaient pas plus ému que ça, ne serait-ce que par la colère de leur ami.

Quant à Sirius, son regard se fit dur et il serra les lèvres. Remus le savait prompt à la colère, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pour autant frapper Jasper. Il n'était pas à ce point excédé par l'incident, il...

Le poing du jeune Gryffondor partit vite, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'autrement, Remus aurait bondi pour l'en empêcher. Et de fait, le jeune Lupin tenta bien de bondir, mais trop tard. Frappé à la mâchoire, Jasper décrivit une courbe harmonieuse avant de s'étaler au sol.

- NON !

Le cri de Remus fut noyé dans les autres exclamations. Jasper redressa la tête avec un sourire.

- Ah, mais tu as raison ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius dans l'indignation générale. Ça fait un bien fou ! Mais toi, ça va ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Nah, merci, répondit Jasper sur le même ton. Et toi ?

- Oh non, je vais m'en tenir à ma fracture du sternum. C'est très sympathique de ta part de proposer, par contre.

Il tendit ensuite la main au Serdaigle étalé, qui s'en servit pour se relever lentement, non sans frotter de temps à autre la mâchoire sur laquelle apparaissait progressivement une superbe ecchymose.

En plus d'être en colère contre l'impulsivité de Sirius, Remus était un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de Jasper. Mais surtout, il était très inquiet pour lui : il allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis de Spite à réagir ainsi à des choses qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Pas que Lupin se sentit particulièrement possessif des attentions que lui portait l'horrible professeur, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre en pâtisse.

Tous les autres Gryffondor, au contraire, regardaient Jasper avec un sourire reconnaissant, Sirius y compris.

- Tu es fou, Jasper ! Explosa finalement Thomas, contrarié par l'incident. VOUS êtes fous ! Tout ça simplement parce que...

- Simplement ? Simplement ?!

Thomas tituba et fit quelques pas en arrière sous la violence de toute la colère Cohen revenue. Et Jasper ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Je ne veux même pas avoir ton avis sur la question, Kelsey. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Et toi non plus, dit-il vivement à April pour contrer toute protestation. S'il y en a un seul autre qui a un « simplement parce que » à me dire, qu'il oublie ça immédiatement et foute le camp ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir !

Remus regarda filer Thomas et April en songeant vaguement que, s'il avait autant d'ascendant sur ses propres fauteurs de trouble, il aurait une vie bien plus tranquille. Edward, mi-amusé mi-terrifié par le regard furibond de son ami Cohen, était justement en train de lui assurer que les Serdaigle restants partageaient totalement son point de vue.

Jasper, redevenu calme, s'apprêta à présenter ses excuses à Sirius, mais Bridget le devança.

- Faut excuser Jasper. Avec ses nouvelles hormones, il a trop de testostérone… Alors avec la prise de tête qu'il vient d'avoir avec Spite, ça lui aura monté au cerveau.

Remus pâlit. Il s'était donc déjà attiré des ennuis avec Spite ?

- Une... une prise de tête... avec Spite ? Balbutia-t-il, presque involontairement.

- Oui ! Répondit Bridget avec fierté. Assez impressionnant. Faut dire que c'était mérité. Cette idée aussi. Mais bon… nous avions à peine passé la porte et vu ce... cette horreur que Jasper s'est mis à traiter Spite de taxidermiste et d'indécent.

James siffla d'admiration.

- Et il l'a entendu ? Demanda-t-il, impressionné.

- Entendu ? S'étonna Edward. Mais c'était à lui que Jasper s'adressait ! Haut et fort, d'ailleurs.

Les Gryffondor ouvrirent de grands yeux, et Jasper rougit vaguement, avec une expression de gêne mêlée d'une certaine fierté.

- Il en a pris pour combien d'années de retenue ? Demanda Sirius.

- Aucune ! Répondit Bridget. Spite avait l'air content, au début, de pouvoir s'acharner sur les convictions de quelqu'un. Ils ont bataillé autour de la notion d'être humain pour un loup-garou...

- J'avoue, dit Edward, qu'avant ça, je n'avais jamais considéré ce que ça représentait d'être un loup-garou. Et c'est... eh bien, c'est terrifiant... Cette histoire de 13 nuits par an qu'il appréhende...

Cette considération, inexplicablement, gêna vivement Remus, mais il fit un effort pour garder une expression impassible. Cet aspect de sa vie quotidienne, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de gérer, n'avait jamais été partagé que par sa famille et ses amis proches. Que toute une classe de Serdaigle, dont une belle partie qu'il connaissait à peine, ait entendu cette réflexion de Jasper et y accorde un regard nouveau était comme une intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Faith et Bridget hochèrent vivement la tête au commentaire d'Edward, et cette dernière continua son récit.

- Alors Spite commençait à céder face à Jasper, et il lui aurait collé une retenue ou deux pour le faire taire si notre très cher confrère Cohen n'avait pas pris les devants en proposant carrément un entretien entre les deux parties et le professeur Adam.

- Là, continua Edward, Spite est devenu blanc comme un linge. Il a simplement coupé court à la discussion et demandé à Jasper de s'asseoir.

- Mais alors, dit Sirius après un instant de silence ébahi, c'est une victoire ? Yéééééééé ! Victoire de Jasper sur l'ignoble Spite ! Je ne pensais pas que je le verrais traîné dans la poussière un jour ! Comment a-t-il pu parvenir à un tel résultat ?

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a un minimum d'intelligence, dit gentiment Cathy.

- Je sais bien ! C'était pour ça que je lui avais demandé d'affronter Remus aux échecs...

Jasper n'avait plus l'air d'écouter. Il jetait des coups d'oeil à Kyana, qui riait aux bêtises de leurs amis. Quant aux Gryffondor, Remus eut la mauvaise surprise de les voir regarder Jasper avec admiration. Apparemment, le Serdaigle les avait impressionnés par son audace et sa défense des loups-garous, ainsi que par la victoire évidente qu'il avait eu sur Spite. Pour sa part, Lupin en était encore à calmer son coeur affolé à l'idée des conséquences qu'aurait pu subir Jasper. Comme Peter un peu plus tôt, Faith s'interrogea sur le droit du professeur à posséder une telle... statue et à l'exposer en classe. Cela plongea chacun dans une réflexion silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Kyana se décide à formuler une conclusion, en commençant par traiter Jasper et Sirius de mecs stupides, avant d'accabler Spite. Elle prévint son ami de ne plus s'y frotter, ce à quoi Remus ne pouvait rien redire. Une excellente conclusion, en somme...

- Et pour ce qui est des loups-garous...

Lupin eut toutes les peines du monde à rester impassible, cette fois. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kyana parler de ce sujet, et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'encaisser une quelconque opinion en cet instant précis. Pas après avoir été mis en face de lui-même, pas après avoir été confronté au souvenir de cette nuit où sa bêtise de petit garçon avait fait basculer sa vie entière...

Lily avait saisi son bras comme si de rien n'était, et il put baisser les yeux vers son visage souriant pendant que Kyana continuait.

- Je vois bien que c'est quelque chose qui te tient particulièrement à cœur. En ce qui me concerne, à force, Spite a fini par m'en dégoûter.

La main de Lily effectua une pression qui se voulait rassurante sur le bras de Remus. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de désespérer que la Serdaigle continuait vivement.

- Pas de leur condition ! Mais de l'entendre en parler. Ce qui fait que je ne me suis jamais arrêtée à y penser puisque le sujet a rapidement fini par me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment te donner mon avis sur la question. Mais une chose est certaine. Si ce qui est dans la salle de classe est réellement un loup-garou, j'espère que sa famille va traquer Spite, le tuer et l'empailler pour l'exposer dans le hall d'entrée familial.

Remus s'efforça de rire avec les autres. Il était à peine soulagé. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si déçu que Kyana soit affectée par les propos de Spite. Il ne devrait pas être à la fois si impatient et si anxieux qu'elle se fasse son opinion propre.

Ils décidèrent tacitement de se rendre à la Grande Salle, puisque, depuis le temps, le repas du soir devait avoir commencé. Ils se mirent en route lentement, Remus excessivement à la traîne, Lily toujours à son bras, Cathy ayant investi son autre flanc.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, implora la jeune Evans à voix basse. Il n'y a rien de dramatique, si ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit White. Elle a dit ne pas avoir encore d'opinion. Jasper est son meilleur ami, elle ne peut pas finir par se faire une opinion stupide.

- Peut-être que c'est votre opinion à vous qui est stupide, répondit Remus avec un demi-sourire qu'il perdit vite.

Elles lui firent l'expression qu'elles lui réservaient quand il disait une bêtise, et il haussa les épaules, toujours aussi sombre. Elles connaissaient si bien ses tracasseries. L'opinion de Kyana était soudainement passée devant la persécution de Spite. Il aurait bien aimé s'en défendre puisque lui-même ne se disait pas de cet avis, mais il aurait préféré que Kyana se dise, comme Jasper, entièrement défendante de la cause des pauvres personnes atteintes de cette malédiction.

Ce qui, il devait en convenir, ne l'aurait pas non plus incité à dévoiler son secret à la jeune fille. Une opinion était une chose, une réaction en était une autre.

Les Maraudeurs Gryffondor passèrent une belle partie du repas à essayer de dérider leur ami, loin des oreilles des Serdaigle. La plupart de ces propos rassurants passèrent loin au dessus de la tête de Remus, qui commençait à atteindre le fond du gouffre.

Il ne releva la tête que quand il vit les Serdaigle sortir de table. Une idée venait de lui germer en tête, et cela l'arrangeait que ses amis, à force de déblatérer sur l'idiotie de Spite, n'en soient qu'à finir leur plat de résistance. Peter n'admettrait pas qu'ils partent sans avoir pris le dessert. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, puis se leva, prétextant vouloir être seul un instant.

- Mais... le dessert ? Balbutia Peter.

- Je te laisse ma part, si tu veux. Moi, je n'ai plus faim.

Et puis il s'éclipsa vivement avant que l'un ait l'idée de vouloir l'accompagner ou le suivre. En un instant, il était sorti de la Grande Salle et avait pratiquement rejoint les Serdaigle sur le chemin de leur tour. Il les suivit à quelques couloirs de distance, guidé par le bruit de leurs pas et le son de leurs voix. Le parfum léger de Kyana, reconnaissable entre mille, flottait encore dans l'air, évanescent comme un papillon. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la douce Serdaigle qu'il souhaitait voir.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Jasper déclara à un moment donné qu'il voulait faire un tour en solitaire et se détacha du groupe. Peut-être était-ce une habitude de sa part, ou les autres étaient trop intéressés par les potins de Bridget pour faire bien attention aux bizarreries de Jasper, mais personne ne protesta. Remus attendit un peu et suivit Jasper, en laissant toujours quelques couloirs de distance devant lui. Au bout d'un moment de marche dans le château, il apparut évident que la destination de Jasper était le bureau de McGonagall. Remus en connaissait trop bien le chemin, en sa qualité de Gryffondor et de Maraudeur. Comme il hésitait sur la conduite à suivre, le bruit des pas devant lui s'arrêta. Il parcourut ce qu'il restait avant le dernier croisement de couloir où Jasper avait tourné et s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas là qu'était le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor.

Que fallait-il faire ? Il hésitait à risquer un coin d'oeil dans le couloir pour voir ce que faisait le Serdaigle. Sa meilleure supposition était que Jasper avait deviné qu'il l'avait suivi et l'attendait paisiblement.

- Je sais que tu es là, fit la voix du Serdaigle, résonnant dans le couloir vide.

Remus roula les yeux et passa le coin du couloir pour se mettre en vue de Cohen.

- Ca ne fait pas trop cliché ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Si, terriblement. Et si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais paru bien bête de parler tout seul dans un couloir vide.

- Au moins, il n'y aurait pas eu de témoin pour raconter que je peux avoir l'air bête, répondit-il, pragmatique.

Lupin haussa les épaules et un silence se fit. Le Serdaigle paraissait à son aise, planté en plein milieu du couloir, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux gris pétillants de compréhension et d'amusement. En face de lui, Remus se sentait comme un enfant idiot, gêné d'être pris en train de le suivre, et surtout avec le sentiment que la demande qu'il allait faire paraîtrait puérile et stupide.

- Ne va pas voir McGonagall... s'il te plaît.

Il fut encore davantage embarrassé que sa voix prenne ce ton implorant, et regarda attentivement ses chaussures. Il savait parfaitement que Jasper le regardait avec ce petit sourire compréhensif, et il savait que le Serdaigle ne se laisserait pas convaincre par une simple demande, aussi larmoyante fut-elle. Remus allait devoir déployer des trésors d'argumentation s'il voulait arriver à ses fins avec lui. Malheureusement, il était encore hanté par l'image de la bête de Spite et cela mettait sérieusement à mal ses capacités de réflexion.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi égoïste, fit remarquer Jasper.

Remus releva vivement la tête. Cette réponse était à des lieues de toutes celles qu'il avait attendues de la part de Cohen. Elle résonnait un peu comme une réprimande, malgré le sourire du Serdaigle.

- Egoïste ? Répéta-t-il, étonné de sa propre éloquence.

- Tu as besoin de synonymes ou tu veux une explication détaillée du comment et du pourquoi je trouve cette réaction égoïste ?

Comme ses amis étaient parfois trop... Gryffondor à son goût, à ce moment-là, Remus trouva Jasper trop... Serdaigle à son goût. Il fit une grimace de désespoir.

- Accompagne-moi, suggéra Jasper. Je t'en parle en chemin.

Et il tourna les talons aussitôt, sans laisser vraiment à Remus le temps de la réflexion. Ce dernier le rattrapa en quelques foulées.

- Je serais désolé de te décevoir, mais... j'avoue ne pas voir en quoi je serais égoïste...

Remus attendit une réponse... un long moment. Jasper paraissait chercher ses mots tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Le jeune Lupin se mit à craindre un instant qu'ils n'arrivent au bureau de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard avant qu'il ne parvienne à convaincre Jasper. Et puis il se morigéna, se rendant compte progressivement qu'il était encore plus probable que Jasper le convainque, lui.

- En y réfléchissant bien, c'est tout à fait normal que ta réaction soit égoïste, dit finalement Jasper, non sans continuer à avancer à grandes enjambées.

- Mais...

- C'est une affaire entre Spite et toi... donc de ton point de vue, il est évident que l'attaque te concerne toi et toi seul. Et Spite n'attend que des réactions venant de toi. Ni lui ni toi n'avez pris en compte le reste de l'école. Et donc, si quelqu'un exige que ce loup-garou soit enlevé, pour toi, c'est forcément un échec face à Spite.

- C'est pour ça que...

- Attends ! Nous sommes dans une école, Spite est un professeur et vous n'êtes pas seulement deux personnes jouant aux échecs. Tu dis toujours que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit touché par la haine de Spite envers toi...

- Bien sûr ! Mais dans ce cas-là, personne d'autre n'a été affecté...

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

Remus s'interrompit face au regard du jeune Cohen. Plus il apprenait à connaître le timide Serdaigle, et plus il se rendait compte de sa force de caractère, parfois. Il plia sous son regard gris perçant qui lui rappelait de manière perturbante Sirius les jours où il était sérieux, haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. La colère de Jasper à la fin de l'après-midi lui revint à l'esprit, mais il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire du pourquoi il s'était mis dans un tel état.

- Si l'on réfléchit bien... Spite est professeur à Poudlard depuis un certain temps et le restera encore, si cela continue ainsi. Tous les élèves qui sont passé par Poudlard connaissent son aversion pour les lycanthropes. Certains savent réfléchir, mais d'autres sont influençables et croient tous leurs professeurs sur parole. Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre sont passé par Poudlard... y compris les gens du Ministère...

Le jeune Lupin commençait vaguement à comprendre où Jasper voulait en venir... même s'il trouvait que cela allait très loin. De penser que par le fait d'un seul enseignant aigri, les employés et dirigeants du Ministère pouvaient être tout à fait hostiles aux lycanthropes... même modifier les lois sur le statut des loups-garous et leurs droits... L'imagination de Remus courait loin derrière les sous-entendus de Jasper et le faisait frissonner d'angoisse.

Spite parvenait-il vraiment, malgré le bon sens de ses élèves, à les faire détester tout aspect des loups-garous, en plus de faire de sa vie un enfer ? Il songea à l'oncle de Serena pour qui, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il éprouvait une forte sympathie. Qu'adviendrait-il de gens comme lui si toute une génération était prête à lapider les sorciers pouvant être accablés de cette malédiction, à cause d'un seul professeur aigri ?

- Peut-être que je dramatise un peu et que mes suppositions sont un peu tirées par les cheveux. En attendant, je ne peux pas laisser Spite dépasser ainsi certaines limites morales. Comme essayer de faire croire que les loups-garous ne sont pas humains et qu'il est acceptable de les tuer et de les empailler.

Jasper s'emportait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Remus le dévisageait, honteux et confus. Il n'avait pas vu cette nouvelle attaque de Spite de ce point de vue-là. Il avait pensé qu'en laissant croire à Spite qu'il n'était pas affecté par ses piques, il échapperait à son ascendant. Jasper venait de lui prouver exactement le contraire.

Et comme ils arrivaient près du bureau de McGonagall et que Remus était – comme il s'y était attendu – convaincu, le jeune Cohen se calma et se tourna vers son compagnon avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- En fait, dit-il gentiment, j'ai un peu honte de t'avoir traité d'égoïste. Je viens de me rendre compte que quelqu'un qui est sous pression a tout simplement du mal à philosopher aussi loin.

- Non, corrigea Remus. Tu as eu raison. Et puis, si tu demandes à James et Cathy, tu utilises la bonne méthode. Il paraît que je n'écoute rien de sensé si on ne commence pas par me secouer les puces.

- Je peux entrer, alors ? Viens-tu avec moi ?

Remus regarda la porte devant laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter. Il était déjà difficile d'évoquer un sujet qui le touchait de si près avec ses amis et Jasper... quant à McGonagall... il imaginait difficilement pouvoir rester assis devant elle tout en papotant des limites morales concernant les gens comme lui.

- Je... non. Non. Je préfère... je vais rentrer, je ne veux pas... manquer le couvre-feu.

L'excuse était si pitoyable que ce fut un miracle si Jasper n'éclata pas de rire. Même McGonagall n'aurait pas résisté. Mais le Serdaigle fut indulgent et se contenta d'un sourire moqueur.

- Peut-être que je devrais fréquenter plus souvent des Serdaigle, continua Remus. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que l'on discute, je passe pour le plus complet des idiots.

- Ne surestime pas la moyenne des Serdaigle... nous avons nos propres idiots. Quant à moi, je le fais exprès : j'ai été tellement vexé par ma défaite aux échecs que depuis, je ne loupe pas une occasion de te tourner en ridicule.

Jasper ponctua sa tirade d'un sourire ironique.

- Ça devait être facile, ces derniers temps. Je crois que j'ai été particulièrement stupide sans avoir besoin de ton aide.

Ils se sourirent et puis Jasper fit un geste vers la porte du bureau et Remus lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'esquiver vivement. Il tourna à la première croisée des couloirs et s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui allait se passer. Jasper venait de frapper à la porte du bureau et elle s'ouvrit quasiment aussitôt – McGonagall ouvrait toujours sa porte par magie.

- M. Cohen ! S'étonna-t-elle. Vous venez faire une partie d'échecs ?

- Pas exactement, professeur, répondit Jasper après être entré et que la porte se fut refermé sur lui. Je voudrais vous entretenir de quelque chose qui me paraît important...

Pris d'une certaine panique à l'idée d'entendre la suite, Remus s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il lui fallut parcourir plusieurs couloirs avant d'être sûr de ne plus rien entendre, même en tendant l'oreille. Cependant, il crut percevoir, au loin, un rugissement de colère et des claquements de porte. Il reprit ses jambes à son cou de peur d'être tout de même pris dans la tempête qui allait déferler dans le château. Il parvint à la Salle Commune de la tour Gryffondor sans encombre, mais essoufflé et secoué.

Ses amis étaient assis dans le coin privilégié des Maraudeurs : les meilleurs fauteuils devant le feu. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils étaient perturbés et inquiets, puisqu'ils avaient l'air de faire sagement leurs devoirs et que leur silence inhabituel attirait le regard de tous dans la salle commune. Il fila vivement vers eux et tomba dans un siège. Lily se redressa.

- Remus ! Où étais-tu donc ? Tu es parti si vite sans rien nous dire et on ne savait pas où tu étais ! On commençait à s'inquiéter...

- J'étais parti discuter avec Jasper.

- Tu avais dit que tu voulais être seul ! Protesta Peter.

- Eh bien... je voulais discuter avec Jasper... seul à seul. J'ai eu l'intuition qu'il voulait aller parler avec McGonagall et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Les Maraudeurs étaient pendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il racontait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jasper. Ils étaient encore bouche bée de stupéfaction lorsqu'il eut fini. Le premier, Sirius sortit de sa torpeur admirative.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il a été récolter autant d'intelligence ? S'il y avait une distribution dont personne ne m'a prévenu... Aïe !

Cathy l'avait fait taire par une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- La seule vraie différence, c'est qu'il sait utiliser son cerveau, lui. Toi, tu l'exploites à déblatérer et inventer des idioties.

- Peut-être, mais ça me plaît bien comme ça. Quant à cette histoire... j'avais pas vu les choses comme ça...

- Je ne suis pas le seul égoïste, alors.

- Allons, Jasper a admis lui-même qu'il s'était trompé, intervint James. Personne dans ta situation – ou dans la nôtre – n'aurait pu avoir le recul suffisant pour envisager tout cela.

Remus ouvrit son sac et en sortit le nécessaire pour faire quelques devoirs également. Ils se remirent tous à travailler en échangeant quelques commentaires sur les évènements de la journée. Ceux-ci laissaient Remus dans une humeur morose et dépressive. Parfois il revoyait l'animal de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et sursautait. Convaincu après un moment de ne plus arriver à travailler sans écrire de bêtises, il rangea soigneusement ses devoirs et sortit un livre qui parvint à peu près à le distraire.

Le petit garçon était perdu dans la forêt. Il avait froid, et surtout il avait peur de l'obscurité, et des ombres des arbres et des buissons agités par le vent. La forêt l'oppressait. Il aurait bien voulu voir la lueur rassurante de la pleine lune, mais les arbres la lui cachaient. Il courait pour sortir de là, et les branches d'épineux lui écorchaient le visage et les mains. Sa maman le gronderait pour avoir abîmé ses vêtements, mais il aurait enduré toutes les gronderies s'il pouvait seulement être dans ses bras.

La bête surgit soudain d'un buisson, et coupa le chemin de l'enfant, qui hurla en découvrant les yeux jaunes fous et les longues dents luisantes. Il parvint à faire demi-tour, mais dans un grognement et un bruissement de feuilles et de brindilles brisées, le monstre se lança à sa poursuite. Il sentit presque aussitôt son haleine chaude sur sa nuque, l'odeur de putréfaction de sa fourrure, et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur son épaule. La douleur vrilla tant les sens de l'enfant qu'il ne parvint même pas à crier. Il eut un hoquet et se mit à pleurer. Remus aurait tant voulu être resté sagement dans son lit.

Et puis soudain, Remus ne fut plus l'enfant mais le loup-garou qui l'avait agressé. Il s'était transformé et avait pris contre lui ce petit être qui pleurait, saignait, et ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Non... je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas !

Sa voix n'était pas plus qu'un murmure couvert par les sanglots de l'enfant. Celui-ci s'accrochait à sa chemise avec des mains couvertes de sang. Il avait mal mais il s'inquiétait de ce que sa maman dirait sur ses vêtements déchirés.

Une médicomage parlait derrière lui.

- Pauvre enfant. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il succombe à ses blessures. Il existe des instituts pour le placer. Dorénavant, plus personne ne va vouloir de lui.

Horrifié par ces paroles, il se tourna. La médicomage avait les traits de Kyana et les regardaient, lui et l'enfant, avec une expression vaguement désolée et dégoûtée.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur. Il était dans son lit à baldaquins de Poudlard et la poigne sur son épaule, ce n'était plus les mâchoires du monstre, mais la main de James qui le secouait.

- C'est un cauchemar, Remus, répétait-il inlassablement. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Tu es avec nous et tout va bien.

- Plus personne ne va vouloir de qui, Remus ?

Quand il refusa de répondre à la question de Sirius en détournant les yeux, celui-ci se saisit du devant de son pyjama pour l'attirer dans une étreinte farouche.

- Ne pense plus jamais ça, idiot.

La tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, la main apaisante de James sur son dos, Remus résista à la tentation de fondre en larmes, ne serait-ce que de larmes de soulagement. Peter était un peu à l'écart, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi... dit-il doucement.

Remus hocha la tête et parvint à sourire pour cacher son traumatisme. Il ne s'était jamais rappelé de cette nuit-là aussi vivement, même dans son état éveillé. Il aurait tout simplement voulu l'oublier à nouveau, mais les impressions étaient trop vives dans son esprit. Les mots exacts de la médicomage cette nuit-là, particulièrement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce discours l'avait hanté. Et pourtant ses parents ne l'avaient pas placé en institut. Horrifiée, sa mère l'avait arraché des mains de la médicomage pour le serrer contre son cœur. Il avait des amis précieux. Il avait Dumbledore et McGonagall...

Il respira plus librement. Sirius relâcha doucement son étreinte, mais James passa son bras autour de ses épaules et continua à le bercer doucement. Comme aux lendemains de pleine lune, ils le bordèrent et restèrent à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il les soupçonna même, le lendemain, être resté un peu après pour s'assurer qu'il ne se remettait pas à faire des cauchemars.

De fait, il ne fit plus de mauvais rêves, mais il n'était pas non plus de bonne humeur en se réveillant. Qu'allait-il se passer ce jour-là ? Ils avaient à nouveau cours avec Spite durant la matinée. Même en admettant que le professeur McGonagall ait déjà réprimandé son collègue, était-il certain qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire retirer immédiatement le monstre ? Par ailleurs, Spite allait sans doute être d'humeur exécrable et en faire payer le prix à Remus. L'idée de défendre par ce moyen une certaine morale ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il aurait bien sauté sur la moindre excuse pour se faire porter pâle. Aller trouver Mme Pomfresh était une bonne solution – elle le trouvait toujours livide. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'entrait volontairement dans l'infirmerie que les lendemains de pleine lune et à l'article de la mort. Si elle le voyait arriver ainsi, elle allait sérieusement s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, peut-être même l'envoyer dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

Le cours de Sortilèges parvint à le distraire un peu. Cela demandait une attention soutenue sur la pratique et Remus fut ravi de mettre en pratique quelques trucs et astuces confiés par Kyana, qui excellait en Sortilèges. Il fit si bien que le professeur Flitwick s'extasia sur les progrès qu'il faisait. Lily fit semblant d'être vexée.

- Moi aussi, j'aurais pu te montrer ça, déclara-t-elle avec un air dépité.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à notre jolie Kyana, dit James tout près. Ils ont passé tant de temps seuls en tête à tête.

- Justement, intervint Cathy. Ils auraient pu faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que travailler leurs BUSEs.

Remus faillit en rater son Sortilège et râla contre Cathy, qui gloussait de plaisir. Et les plaisanteries de ses amies avaient beau être réconfortantes, il leur restait à affronter Spite avant la fin de la matinée.

- Je préférerais vraiment pouvoir aller manger tout de suite, se plaignit Peter sur la route du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus hocha la tête, de tout cœur tendu vers le souhait de son ami. Ils arrivèrent au local et Sirius et James, qui marchaient devant, jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la pièce et firent signe que tout allait bien avant d'entrer. La bête avait effectivement disparu et, à la surprise générale, Spite paraissait dépité et peu sûr de lui. Il évita de s'adresser à Remus tout au long du cours et n'ajouta pas un mot sur les loups-garous.

Le jeune homme fut surpris que, pas une fois, le professeur ordinairement insupportable n'essaie de le prendre en flagrant délit d'inattention. Bien que cela ne l'empêchât pas de rester, par précaution, très attentif au cours, il y avait quelque chose de reposant à cela. Et puis, comme Spite leur laissait le temps de prendre des notes – en soit, cela était exceptionnel – l'ouïe fine de Remus capta un bruit très léger. Il mit du temps à en identifier la provenance et la nature. Le bruit était régulier comme celui d'un moteur, mais doux et agréable comme celui de la pluie. C'était un ronronnement de chat. Et le chat était perché sur une poutre soutenant les voûtes du plafond, invisible à tous. Ses yeux cerclés ne quittaient pas le professeur Spite.

Remus ne garda pas longtemps les yeux fixés au plafond, de peur d'être accusé de bailler aux corneilles, mais la présence du professeur McGonagall lui posait un certain nombre d'interrogations. Spite était-il au courant de cette présence et agissait-il en conséquence ? Au bout de longues minutes d'observation, Remus fut persuadé du contraire. Le professeur ne jeta pas le moindre regard au chat perché.

Le jeune Lupin ne voulut pas compliquer la situation et tut sa découverte jusqu'à ce que lui et ses amis soient sortis de la salle de classe et en route pour le repas tant attendu par Peter.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Jasper a dit à McGonagall hier, commenta James alors, mais elle a dû sérieusement s'acharner sur Spite.

- On ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, confirma la douce et gentille Lily avec un sourire satisfait.

- Quoi qu'elle lui ait dit, elle était là pour le surveiller, révéla Remus.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui et il expliqua comment il l'avait repérée, perchée sous forme féline au dessus de la classe. Sirius en siffla d'étonnement.

- Elle ne doit ni le porter dans son cœur, ni lui faire confiance, dit-il pensivement.

- Qui serait assez fou pour lui faire confiance ? Protesta Cathy.

- Dumbledore, apparemment, puisqu'il lui a confié les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Il n'est pas incompétent dans ce domaine, défendit mollement James.

- L'éternel partisan de Dumbledore... soupira Peter non sans sourire.

- En ce qui concerne la pédagogie et l'enseignement, par contre...

Remus n'écouta pas le reste des commentaires. La reddition de Spite n'avait en rien allégé ses soucis. Les arguments de ses amis ne l'avaient pas convaincu et ceux de Jasper, s'il n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, ne lui avaient pas rendu le sourire.

Il mangea donc sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Même la perspective du cours de Métamorphoses ne l'enchantait pas. Nul doute que McGonagall avait bien saisi quel était le principal intéressé dans cette histoire de loup-garou, et il n'avait pas envie de voir quel regard elle lui réservait. Il avait plusieurs suppositions : elle pouvait être déçue ou excédée qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir lui-même à propos de cette affaire, voire même lui montrer une certaine pitié. Aussi traîna-t-il les pieds après le repas.

- Allons, tu es devenu son chouchou, dit Sirius qui avait une fois de plus deviné juste le pourquoi de l'humeur de son ami. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle t'en veuille ou soit déçue...

- Je ne suis pas son chouchou !

- Bien sûr que non, approuva James. Tu n'es certes pas le seul qu'elle invite dans son bureau sans autre but qu'une bonne partie d'échecs...

- Si c'est bien d'échecs qu'il s'agit, dit Cathy avec son expression d'innocence la plus absolue.

- Cathy ! S'exclamèrent ses amis avec indignation avant de se mettre à rire.

- Quoi ?

Elle éclata de rire à son tour après être parvenu à garder son sérieux et sa candeur un instant.

- La dernière fois que je suis entré dans son bureau, tint tout de même à préciser Remus, il s'agissait d'une excursion de Maraudeurs... j'étais loin d'être son chouchou à ce moment-là...

- On sait bien que ce n'est qu'une couverture pour dissimuler votre amour interdit !

Remus grogna et secoua la tête pour s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Pendant que les autres déliraient encore sur cette veine, il ralentit pour pouvoir broyer du noir tout seul derrière. Peine perdue : les adorables Lily et Cathy ralentirent avec lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit gentiment Cathy. Kyana n'en saura jamais rien, nous serons muets comme des tombes...

- Cathy, voyons ! Gronda Lily avant de s'autoriser elle-même un petit rire.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est Jasper qui joue souvent aux échecs avec McGonagall, pas moi, dit Remus avec un soupir désespéré.

- Quoi ? Lui aussi ? C'est donc un amour impossible à trois ?

- Et ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas le dire, continua-t-il avec un nouveau soupir.

Ils échangèrent des sourires et Remus retrouva sa mélancolie... mais Cathy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle le secoua par le bras.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Puisque ton aimée Minerva a botté les fesses de l'immonde, n'est-ce pas le moment de se réjouir et de reprendre le cours normal de la vie ?

Lupin tourna le regard vers Cathy et rencontra ses yeux bleus clairs interrogateurs. Son amie avait la faculté de transformer des éléments compliqués de sa vie en une histoire extrêmement simple. Les méchants ont encore fait des leurs... ils se sont fait botter les fesses... les gentils peuvent faire la fête !

Durant quelques secondes, il lui envia terriblement cette capacité, jusqu'à ce que Lily prenne la parole de sa voix douce.

- Si cela continue à te tourmenter, c'est que Spite a gagné, finalement, non ?

- J'aimerais bien avoir votre optimisme et votre vision des choses, leur chuchota-t-il.

Elles auraient sans doute aimé qu'il développe, mais ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de classe à la suite des Serdaigle, et il leur fallait s'installer, dire bonjour, discuter avec les Serdaigle. Remus osa à peine regarder Kyana, et il évita également le regard de Jasper. Si effectivement Lily avait raison en disant qu'il avait perdu, il ne voulait pas voir la déception de Cohen.

Il entendit arriver l'enseignante de loin. Ses longues foulées claquaient dans le couloir et Remus devina qu'elle n'était pas d'excellente humeur. A en croire la manière dont Kyana se rassit quand elle la vit arriver – elle était la seule tournée vers la porte – ce ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Et Remus s'était effectivement attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas avec cette intensité. Elle traversa la salle de classe sans un regard pour personne. Sa colère contenue était presque palpable dans l'air, avec cette qualité d'instabilité propre aux explosions imminentes. La moitié des élèves sursautèrent lorsqu'elle posa sa baguette sur son bureau avec un claquement sec. Elle se retourna et considéra l'ensemble de sa classe, avec sans doute une détention qui lui brûlait les lèvres pour le premier qui lui déplairait. Remus surveillait James et Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il savait qu'ils appréciaient tout particulièrement ces atmosphères – pour les faire exploser ou les désamorcer par un commentaire déplacé sur un ton joyeux. Il pouvait presque entendre par anticipation la voix de Sirius qui dirait...

- Est-ce à vous que nous devons le superbe enthousiasme du professeur Spite, ce matin ?

Les Maraudeurs tournèrent leur regard d'un bloc vers... Jasper, qui venait de parler. Sirius ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ils reportèrent leur attention à McGonagall. Peut-être que, pour Jasper, elle serait indulgente, mais rien ne paraissait moins probable. Les élèves s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège tandis qu'elle retraversait la pièce en direction du bureau de Jasper. Lui n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiet.

Remus n'aurait jamais cru que les évènements donneraient raison au Serdaigle, mais il vit, de ses propres yeux, McGonagall s'adoucir, tapoter la tête de son étudiant, et retourner tranquillement à son bureau. Les Maraudeurs allaient bien devoir accepter qui était le _vrai_ chouchou de McGonagall, eh !

- Excusez-moi, professeur. Mais en tant que Directrice des Gryffondor, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez cautionner le fait qu'un élève se soit rebellé contre un professeur.

Ils bondissaient de surprise en surprise... Thomas Kelsey protestait vraisemblablement contre l'approbation de Jasper par McGonagall envers et contre tous les règlements. Remus ne put décider s'il était courageux ou totalement inconscient. Et il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le regard qu'il était en train de lancer à Kyana. Il se dit, en son for intérieur, qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder les yeux sur McGonagall, que la colère avait repris. Ne pas détourner les yeux de son ennemi – ou d'un professeur poussé à bout – était une règle de survie essentielle pour un Maraudeur.

- Vous faites erreur, M. Kelsey, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait de rage contenue. Je ne cautionne pas le manque de respect face à un membre du corps enseignant. C'est quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais avoir l'occasion d'arriver. Cependant, considérant qu'aucun être humain n'est à l'abri de l'erreur, les élèves doivent parfois se tenir debout et protester. J'avoue avoir une forte tendance à approuver ces rebellions qui sont signe de bon sens.

- Mais...

- Que reprochez-vous à M. Cohen, exactement ?

Un silence mortel s'établit sur la classe. Thomas paraissait commencer à se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister, et les autres approuvaient en silence qu'une McGonagall calme ne devait pas être mise (ou re-mise) en colère. Il tenta quand même de s'expliquer, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus s'en tirer sans aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- Eh bien, professeur… Il a confronté un enseignant ! Il lui a effrontément fait savoir devant toute la classe qu'il jugeait que le professeur Spite avait tort. On ne contredit pas un professeur !

Sans rien dire, l'enseignante le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Les Maraudeurs y reconnurent sa dernière stratégie pour provoquer le malaise chez des étudiants fautifs. Quand Thomas se trémoussa sur son siège, intimidé à point, elle reprit la parole.

- Il serait peut-être important de réfléchir aux évènements avant de les condamner. Il vous sera sans doute très facile, dans ces conditions, de voir que M. Cohen avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec le professeur Spite. Il y a en effet des choses acceptables et d'autres qui ne le sont pas. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de vous taire. Je ne voudrai pas être obligée de retirer des points à votre maison pour la même raison que j'en ai accordés à Cohen, hier.

L'incident semblait clos. Remus saisit sa plume, persuadé que le cours allait commencer, mais leur professeur avait autre chose en tête.

- Vous savez tous pertinemment quels évènements ont mené à la situation présente. Vous êtes les deux seuls groupes à le comprendre, d'ailleurs. Alors tant que j'y suis, sachez que le conseil de réfléchir s'applique à chacun d'entre vous. Cette école a pour but de vous éduquer et de faire de vous des sorciers et des sorcières avertis et prêts pour le monde adulte. Nous vous apprenons ce que nous savons et nous avons tous notre façon de le faire. Nous tâchons tous d'être impartial, certains plus que d'autres, mais ce n'est pas toujours réussi. Vous n'avez pas à être d'accord avec quelque chose ou contre quelque chose simplement parce que c'était ce qu'en pensait votre professeur de Poudlard, vos parents ou quiconque de votre entourage. Je ne parle pas seulement d'évènements mais aussi de faits, de théories, de principes, d'explications, de moralité et de valeurs. On vous a sans doute dit que tout le monde a droit à son opinion. Moi je dis que c'est un devoir et non un droit. Chaque point de vue est défendable s'il est le fruit d'un raisonnement valable et basé sur une conviction réelle.

Remus garda la tête baissée sur son parchemin, plume à la main. Il savait pourtant que McGonagall n'était pas seulement considérée comme un excellent professeur que parce qu'elle avait suffisamment d'autorité. Ses paroles étaient comme un baume, et coulaient comme un charme, défaisant le mal que Spite pouvait avoir fait. Cela n'arrangeait pas la considération que Remus avait de lui-même, cela n'effaçait pas l'image du monstre qu'il était, mais cela le ramenait à un cadre plus large que celui de l'école, que celui de l'opposition entre lui et Spite. D'une certaine manière, cela l'arrachait à ses préoccupations toutes personnelles.

Thomas protesta encore un peu, mais finit par se plier au bon sens de McGonagall et le cours commença. Remus l'affronta avec une bien meilleure humeur, et réussit même à s'illustrer durant la partie pratique du cours – un tour de force, entouré qu'il l'était de Sirius et James.

A la fin du cours, Thomas s'éclipsa le premier, sans même attendre ses compagnons de Serdaigle. Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie de se faire interpeller par McGonagall pour une éventuelle prolongation de leur débat.

- Eh bien, commenta James en rangeant tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac. On peut dire qu'il s'est fait moucher, votre cher ami.

Bridget fit un vague mouvement de la main.

- Il l'avait bien mérité, si vous voulez mon avis. Le seul inconvénient que j'y vois est que Jasper va se trouver frustré de ne pas l'avoir fait lui-même.

- Nooon, affirma l'intéressé. C'est reposant de le faire faire à d'autres, parfois. J'espère simplement que ça va me permettre de souffler un peu quelques semaines.

- Ou même quelques mois, suggéra Peter.

- Ne sous-estime pas Thomas. Il peut récupérer son sentiment d'être dans son bon droit en un temps record.

Les deux groupes se mirent à rire en sortant du local.

- D'autant plus qu'il a échoué à impressionner Kyana, soupira Edward. Pour ses beaux yeux, il va peut-être se remettre plus tôt qu'on ne le pense.

Remus tenta de faire taire la boule brûlante de jalousie qui s'était réveillée au creux de son estomac – il allait devoir travailler à sérieusement la contrôler, celle-là – et se tourna vers Kyana, comme la majorité des personnes présentes, pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait.

L'intéressée n'avait pas l'air d'en penser grand chose. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et devait avoir raté toute la conversation.

- Kyana ? Chantonna Sirius.

Elle n'eut pas davantage de réaction. Il posa la main sur son épaule et l'agita légèrement, sans autre réponse qu'un léger « mmmh ». Le silence se fit dans le groupe.

- Kyana ! S'exclama Cathy. Réveille-toi !

- Mmmh.

Elle ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle était entourée par ses amis qui la fixaient, inquiets, au beau milieu du couloir.

- Ça paraît grave, s'inquiéta James.

- Elle a peut-être été ensorcelée ? S'inquiéta Faith.

Lily sortit sa baguette et tenta plusieurs contre-sorts basiques qui n'y firent rien.

- C'est peut-être une potion ? Demanda Jasper à Cathy.

- Elle n'a rien avalé depuis midi, répondit celle-ci. Des potions de Confusion à effet tardif, j'en connais bien, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de remèdes efficaces...

- ...

- ... à part un bézoar ou un bon coup de batte sur la tête. Je n'ai pas de bézoar sur moi, mais...

- ... mais on ne te laissera pas taper sur Kyana... dit gentiment Sirius en tapotant les boucles blondes de Cathy. Là, bonne fille... tu as démembré quelque chose ce matin ? Non ? Tu as oublié ? Tu sais pourtant que ça réduit considérablement tes envies de meurtres...

Cathy regarda Sirius avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement admiratif et l'exaspération intense. Les autres détournèrent les yeux pour s'intéresser de nouveau à Kyana. Elle ne paraissait pourtant souffrir de rien d'autre que d'un manque flagrant de concentration pour ce qui l'entourait. Faith posa la main sur son épaule et la poussa légèrement en avant. Docilement, Kyana se mit à marcher à côté de son amie, bien que sans donner signe de revenir à elle.

- Allons manger, suggéra Jasper. La nourriture lui fera peut-être du bien.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils parvinrent dans la Grande Salle sans que personne n'ait remarqué l'état de Kyana. Elle avait des automatismes très pratiques, comme ceux de poser son sac avant de s'asseoir à table et de manger elle-même, qui lui permettaient de ne pas attirer l'attention. Les Gryffondor avaient trouvé des places non loin, de sorte que Remus put passer le repas à regarder les beaux yeux perdus au loin de la Serdaigle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les deux groupes d'étudiants se rejoignirent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Kyana était toujours sans réaction.

- On ne peut pourtant pas la laisser comme ça, disait James.

- Non, surtout que, dans notre salle commune, son air absent risque de passer pour de l'admiration pour Thomas...

Tout le monde fit la grimace à la réflexion de Bridget.

- Vous ne voudriez pas nous la garder ? Continua-t-elle. Ca éviterait sans doute d'autres accidents gênants pour ce pauvre Thomas.

Remus était encore trop occupé à faire taire sa jalousie pour donner une réponse. Aussi fut-il décontenancé de voir ses amis hésiter, et s'entre-regarder avec gêne.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, dit gentiment Lily. Mais nous avons tous des devoirs en retard, alors ce sera difficile de se consacrer à elle...

- Oh...

- Sauf Remus ! S'écria Peter comme sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine. Il n'a jamais de retard, au contraire !

Tout le monde s'étant tourné vers lui, Remus se demanda ce qu'ils manigançaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir.

- Cela te gênerait de t'occuper d'elle ? L'implora Jasper.

- Euh... bien sûr que non... répondit-il par automatisme.

- Formidable ! S'exclama Bridget. Nous t'en serons extrêmement reconnaissants.

Sur ce, elle saisit Kyana par les épaules et la poussa littéralement contre Remus. S'il n'avait pas fait un bond en arrière, Bridget aurait sans doute fait trébuché la jeune fille et l'aurait fait tomber sur lui. A la place, il la réceptionna par les épaules à bout de bras, toujours aussi absente. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Bridget, mais la Serdaigle avait haussé les épaules sans vraiment avoir l'air désolé.

S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait été en colère contre cette bande de marieurs invétérés. Mais ils étaient soudainement déjà partis pour leur salle commune et Remus devait guider Kyana, la main légèrement posée sur son omoplate. Ils optèrent pour le QG – endroit idéal pour garder Kyana au calme et pour que les autres se concentrent sur leurs devoirs en retard, avec les aliments nécessaires à combler toutes les petites faims gênantes.

Les retardataires du devoir s'installèrent à la grande table de travail et ne tardèrent pas trop à sortir livres, parchemins et plumes. Remus fit asseoir Kyana dans la causeuse et retourna à son sac pour y pêcher un livre. Il avait pensé s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin de la jeune fille silencieuse, mais Sirius y mit son grain de sel. Il saisit Remus par le coude en lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre son livre, le ramena à la causeuse et le projeta à côté de Kyana. James le rejoignit et ils se penchèrent tous deux sur leur ami.

- Bon, écoute-nous bien maintenant. Si on veut tirer Kyana de cet état étrange, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

- Oui, pas question que tu la laisses toute seule en allant t'asseoir dans un fauteuil éloigné.

- Il faut qu'elle se sente entourée et stimulée.

- Il va falloir que tu lèves le nez de ton bouquin de temps à autres pour lui parler...

- ...ou même la toucher...

- Ne nous donne pas de ce regard offusqué, hein. On parlait de lui secouer un peu l'épaule...

- ... lui prendre la main...

- ... si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait quand elle était à l'infirmerie.

- Mais non, voyons, elle avait des phalanges cassées !

- Ah ! Oui... bon, eh bien maintenant, tu peux le faire.

- Mais n'abuse pas de son absence, hein ? De toute façon, nous sommes là pour surveiller...

- M'est avis qu'il va plutôt falloir vérifier qu'il ne s'enfuie pas en courant, mon cher M. Potter.

- M. Black, malgré toutes les réticences de notre cher M. Lunard, j'ai bon espoir que la jeune fille agisse comme un irrésistible aimant...

Horrifié, Remus les écouta déblatérer ces stupidités sans pouvoir y placer un mot. Derrière eux, Cathy, Lily et Peter riaient de bon coeur. La seule consolation qu'eut Remus, c'était que Kyana était encore trop absente pour s'être rendue compte de ce qu'ils disaient.

- Et maintenant, cesse donc de nous importuner, Remus, acheva Sirius tandis que lui et James retournaient à la table. Tu vas sans doute te moquer de nous et de notre retard, mais sois indulgent, et laisse-nous travailler en paix.

- Vous êtes...

- Tchhhht, coupa sèchement James en levant la main, paume vers Remus. Tu nous as assez fait la morale. Si tu nous empêches de rattraper notre retard, nous allons devoir te demander de nous laisser regarder tes devoirs.

Ils étaient donc décidés à ne pas le laisser parler. Pour excédé qu'il fut, Remus ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ses amis avaient beau être grossiers et obscènes – à son sens – ils le laissaient tout de même en face d'une belle perspective de soirée. Il regarda Kyana, toujours absente à côté de lui. C'était à peine si elle battait des cils. En fait d'être assise, elle s'était plutôt effondrée dans les coussins, ses cheveux noirs étalés en désordre sur le dossier. Sa bouche avait un pli concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Était-elle en train de réfléchir intensément, ou était-ce plutôt comme un sommeil éveillé ? Il lui secoua un peu l'épaule, mais devant son manque de réaction et sa propre timidité, il préféra s'en remettre à son livre de Runes.

La soirée s'instaura ensuite dans une routine confortable pour Remus. Il avait fini par apprécier les grognements d'impuissance de ses amis en retard, levait les yeux de son livre pour appeler doucement le nom de Kyana, lui toucher l'épaule et la secouer un peu. Il allait jusqu'à lui poser des questions, espérant qu'à un moment donné, un sujet pourrait éveiller son intérêt. Quand même le Seigneur des Anneaux échoua, il retourna à la simple routine d'appeler son nom. Cela était tout aussi agréable.

Il aurait pu se sentir vexé, d'une certaine manière, que Kyana revienne à son état normal justement tandis qu'il était plongé dans la lecture de son livre. Elle poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui suffit à détourner son attention. Il nota en passant qu'il aurait fallu un livre extrêmement plus prenant que le livre d'Etude des Runes pour que Kyana ne parvienne pas à en détourner son attention. Cependant, il doutait que même le Seigneur des Anneaux aurait retenu son regard dans ces conditions.

Elle le regardait avec l'air de ne pas trop savoir où elle était et comment elle était arrivée là, ce qui amusa le jeune Lupin. Encore plus comique fut son premier commentaire.

- Oh, la ferme.

- Ah ! Tu as fini par revenir, commenta-t-il en se retenant de rire. C'est bien ! On s'inquiétait que tu ne sois dans une sorte de coma inconnu de tous...

Il se demandait plus particulièrement si c'était Anyka qui l'avait ainsi perturbée, mais n'eut pas le loisir de lui poser la question...

- Je m'inquiète aussi, il faut dire, disait Kyana avec une évidente auto-dérision. Il me semble ne me souvenir de rien à partir de ma sortie du cours de Métamorphose. Tu crois que j'ai subi un sortilège d'Impero ?

Amusé par son air faussement angoissé, il se tourna un peu plus vers elle tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- C'est possible. Quelqu'un s'est peut-être servi de toi pour nous espionner...

- Crois-tu que cette personne mal intentionnée voulait savoir la position du Q.G. ou était-ce encore plus important ? Comme… le secret de la chevelure de James.

Remus faillit éclater de rire. Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid et toute sa maîtrise de lui pour faire mine d'être choqué.

Ils continuèrent quelques instants à faire des suppositions délirantes sur ce qui pouvait intéresser un potentiel espion chez les Maraudeurs. Davantage que James et, ensuite, Sirius, Cathy les captiva par les mystères que pouvaient engendrer sa cruauté... Kyana et lui rivalisèrent d'imagination quant aux agissements de la belle blonde envers ses victimes. La jeune Serdaigle ne cessa de surprendre Remus. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté sa part de machiavélisme et d'audace. Mais c'était autre chose d'en avoir la preuve de cette manière. Son visage d'ange contrastait fort avec les propositions choquantes qu'elle proférait tranquillement. Remus la suivit avec émerveillement dans l'escalade d'horreurs qu'ils prêtaient à la jeune White. Tant et si bien qu'ils bondirent tous les deux dans la causeuse lorsque Cathy gronda.

- Remus ! Pourquoi n'as-tu... pas fait ta tournée de bièraubeurre, encore ?

La jolie Cathy avait beau être redoutable, Remus lui en voulut énormément de le déranger dans un instant pareil. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué, car elle le regardait avec un air désolé, ce qui n'adoucit pas son humeur.

- Je ne suis pas barman, que je sache. Tu as des jambes, non ?

Mais il ne pouvait jamais tenir rigueur longtemps à ses amis. Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, il les regretta et se leva pour aller chercher les bières en question.

- Je t'ai trop gâtée, c'est ça le problème, dit-il à Cathy en passant. J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas m'appeler de chez toi, quand tu seras grande, pour que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit.

Il passa dans l'autre pièce, tout de même irrité encore d'avoir été arraché à la chaleur bienfaisante du canapé et de Kyana. La fraîcheur des bièraubeurres accentua l'impression, et il se demanda avec gêne s'il n'avait pas outrepassé la distance qu'il se devait de garder avec Kyana. La réflexion le rendit grave. La Serdaigle ne lui reprocherait jamais ouvertement une attitude aussi familière, mais il valait mieux pour son propre self-contrôle ne pas recommencer.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, une partie de son esprit se rebellait contre sa meilleure conscience, à son grand agacement. Allait-il devoir se garder contre toute intimité avec Kyana ? Cela lui paraissait profondément injuste. Agacé donc, mais repentant, il retourna dans la pièce principale avec les bièraubeurres qu'il déposa sur la table de travail, et fila s'asseoir sur le canapé, non sans mettre entre Kyana et lui quelques bons centimètres de plus qu'auparavant. Il répondit d'un regard d'excuse à son expression étonnée, encore en colère contre lui-même.

Les relations sociales étaient décidément bien compliquées.

- Est-ce que tu en voulais une, Remus ? Demanda gentiment Kyana en faisant mine de se lever.

D'embarras, Remus bondit sur ses pieds plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- C'est bête, j'ai oublié les nôtres !

Conscient qu'il devenait plus rouge qu'une tomate, il se précipita à nouveau dans la pièce qu'ils avaient dédiée aux provisions. Si vite et si maladroitement, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, qu'il heurta de l'épaule le cadre de la porte. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, et rirent encore plus fort à ses protestations contre le mur. Décidément d'humeur changeante ce jour-là, Remus passa un moment à côté pour tenter de se calmer. Il perdait ses moyens si facilement au contact de Kyana...

Lorsqu'il fut – presque – assuré de ne plus se ridiculiser en se marchant dessus, il revint avec les deux Bièraubeurres manquantes, donna la sienne à Kyana en prenant garde à ne pas lui effleurer la main, et se rassit de son côté. Il reprit son livre de Runes, auquel il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il s'efforçait encore de donner un sens à ce qu'il lisait lorsque Cathy se précipita en courant hors du QG. Perturbé par cette attitude peu caractéristique, Remus leva les yeux vers ses amis pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas manqué un épisode. Cependant, ils paraissaient tout aussi étonnés.

- Euh...

James avait repris avec éloquence ce qui les préoccupait.

- Elle va bien finir par revenir… dit Sirius avec une feinte fatalité. On n'arrive jamais à s'en débarrasser.

- Et Dieu sait que tu rêves du jour où tu ne croiseras plus sa route, eh !

Sirius plissa le nez en regardant James comme s'il ne comprenait pas, et s'empara du livre de Métamorphoses sans rien répliquer.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Cathy revint, l'air joyeux et déterminé. Elle faisait léviter une large boîte dont dépassaient des manches et qui avait une odeur nouvelle pour Remus. Elle dégageait un parfum de poussière inhabituel, différent de celui qu'il connaissait au château, et de plâtre humide. Cela aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, mais il ne comprit bien le projet de Cathy que lorsqu'elle se fut pourvue de protections et leva la première masse qui lui tomba sous la main.

- CATHY !! s'offusqua-t-il en bondissant de la causeuse.

Sans résultat. Loin de l'écouter, la jolie blonde avait levé son outil et frappé le mur séparant les deux pièces du QG. Le choc fit grincer les dents à Remus. Tous les autres avaient également bondi sur leurs pieds, et parlaient à tort et à travers, dans une cacophonie incompréhensible. Sourde à tout, mais semblant s'amuser comme une petite folle, elle frappa une nouvelle fois... plus fort. Un craquement sinistre accompagna son coup.

- WOO HOO ! S'écria-t-elle avec la passion d'une enfant.

- Catherine White ! S'écria Remus en s'étranglant presque. Arrête ça tout de suite.

Parfois Remus souffrait de la même impuissance que les parents d'enfants turbulents, avec ses amis. Ce cas-là ne fit pas vraiment exception, et Cathy se tourna à peine pour lui répondre.

- Oï ! Premièrement, c'est Cathy. Deuxièment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu protestes, c'est ton idée.

- QU... QUOI ?

Il fallut un certain temps de réflexion pour que Remus comprenne que ses précédentes protestations contre le mur avaient donné cette idée à Cathy... mais de là à dire que cela venait de _lui_...

Elle remit un coup, et une lézarde apparut pendant que les murs vibraient encore. Avant même que Remus ne reprenne ses esprits, la grande majorité des Maraudeurs décidèrent que le projet était formidable et se joignirent à Cathy.

La colère commença à céder à la panique chez Remus. Oui, ses amis étaient fous... mais jusqu'à quel point ?

- VOUS NE COMPTEZ PAS VRAIMENT ABATTRE CE MUR ?!

Remus eut au moins la satisfaction de les voir faire tous un bond en arrière, Cathy la première. Elle reprit vite ses esprits, cependant, ainsi que sa logique implacable.

- Ben... ouais. Je viens de le dire.

- Mais... mais...

- C'est TON idée, Remus.

A court d'arguments et d'éloquence, Remus se tourna vers Lily, qui se préoccupait davantage de l'avis du château lui-même que du bon sens du projet. Quand Cathy eut convaincu la douce Evans que le château n'allait pas trembler dans ses fondations pour les punir, Remus s'aperçut peu à peu qu'il avait perdu le soutien de tous dans cette affaire. Même Kyana avait capitulé devant l'enthousiasme débordant des autres Maraudeurs. Elle plaisanta un instant avec Remus sur son incapacité à maîtriser ses diables d'amis, et puis ils se remirent à travailler. Il sursautait encore à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux et voyait les trous maintenant béants dans le mur.

Malgré toute l'insistance de Cathy et des autres, il ne se leva pas pour les aider. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de participer à un tel projet – si un enseignant découvrait cela, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient immédiatement expulsés de l'école...

Et puis s'il s'attaquait avec une masse à ce mur, il savait qu'il allait devoir retenir ses coups ou risquer de paraître inexplicablement fort devant Kyana. Deux excellentes raisons de ne pas se lever pour faire plaisir aux démons de Maraudeurs.

L'épreuve était cependant difficile. Le vacarme des coups lui faisait grincer des dents, à se demander comment Kyana et Lily pouvaient continuer à étudier paisiblement. Soudain, un coup de masse de Sirius produisit un crissement métallique tellement strident, que Remus faillit en bondir au plafond. Malgré sa tentative de self-contrôle, il avait tout de même sauté sur ses pieds. Sirius regardait autour de lui sans apparemment comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Même Peter, Kyana et Lily avaient arrêté de travailler pour regarder ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans l'étonnant silence qui suivit, Remus réalisa l'origine du bruit qui avait fait siffler ses oreilles.

- Le frigo ! Sirius, le frigo est juste de l'autre côté du mur ! S'écria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Oups...

Remus se précipita dans la pièce adjacente, non sans qu'une partie insidieuse de son esprit ne lui fasse remarquer combien le mur le gênait effectivement. Il fit léviter tous les meubles appuyés au mur condamné vers le fond de la pièce et en profita pour se lancer à lui-même un Sort Assourdissant. Leur frigo, trafiqué pour fonctionner à Poudlard, arborait désormais une belle balafre, mais avait l'air de continuer à rafraîchir vaillamment. Seules deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre avaient implosé, aspergeant quelques autres vivres. Les dégâts furent vite nettoyés, et rien ne valait l'air dépité de ses amis sous leurs grosses lunettes de protection lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale.

- Rien de grave. Mais que ça vous apprenne à être plus prudent... et si vous vouliez bien m'écouter...

C'était peine perdue. Les démolisseurs avaient poussé un soupir de soulagement, puis un cri d'attaque, et s'étaient remis à taper dans le mur avec entrain. Remus soupira et retourna s'asseoir près de Kyana, soulagé de ne plus entendre que des coups sourds venant des destructeurs.

Il tenta quand même de les raisonner sur le chemin du retour, vers la tour Gryffondor. Mais rien ne les émut, pas même la perspective de se faire expulser.

- Lily, dit-il sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine. Je crois savoir que les Moldus sont particulièrement enclins à préserver leur patrimoine historique et culturel. Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions aussi garder intact le château tel que l'ont bâti les Fondateurs ?

Remus fixa Lily du regard, s'attendant, d'elle au moins, un regain de culpabilité. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne guettait pas non plus de signes de rédemption de la part des autres.

- Sois réaliste, dit Cathy avec un geste évasif de la main. Quel intérêt y a-t-il à conserver un patrimoine que personne ne connaît ? Personne n'était venu dans cette salle depuis au moins cinquante ans, et, si nous ne l'avions pas colonisée, personne ne l'aurait trouvée avant au moins aussi longtemps. C'est toi qui lui a redonné vie en flairant sa présence en première année.

- … et relativise un peu, continua Sirius. Quel patrimoine penses-tu qu'il y ait dans un pan de mur qui représente un grain de sable à l'échelle du château ?

Remus, mécontent de la remarque de Cathy sur son flair, allait opposer un nouvel argument lorsque la plus improbable interruption le fit taire. Si surprenante que, s'il n'y avait pas eu la balustrade de marbre à côté de lui, il aurait dégringolé dans les escaliers aussi sûrement que si ses lacets s'étaient emmêlés.

- Je suis d'accord, dit doucement Lily.

- Quoi ?

Si Remus était celui qui avait parlé, tous les regards – étonnés – s'étaient portés sur la sage Lily, la préfète rigoureuse.

- Les châteaux moldus ont un patrimoine énorme parce qu'ils sont des chefs-d'oeuvre d'architecture d'une époque où cela représentait des années d'efforts. Mais Poudlard ? Les Fondateurs n'ont certainement pas monté ses murs à la main. Je pense que la vrai valeur de ce château est dans les sorts dont il est bâti... sur le plan magique.

- Ye n'avais yamais vu les choses sous cet angle, murmura Serena derrière Remus.

- Par ailleurs, dit gentiment Lily à son ami Lupin tout en venant le prendre par le bras, si cela te gênes vraiment, tu pourras toujours reconstruire le mur en fin de septième année, avant qu'on ne parte.

- Tu veux dire, si l'on ne se fait pas renvoyer avant ça... répondit-il avec un mince sourire.

- Pfff... on ne se fera renvoyer que si on se fait prendre...

- Dixit celui qui se vante de ramasser le plus de retenues, fit James avec un soupir.

- Quel intérêt d'être des terreurs si on ne peut donner du fil à retordre aux représentants de l'autorité ? Demanda joyeusement Sirius.

- Dans ma définition, dit Peter, « donner du fil à retordre », c'est justement ne pas se faire prendre.

Sirius décocha un faux regard venimeux à Peter, mais eut soudain un sourire de gamin ravi.

- En parlant de donner du fil à retordre, nous n'avions pas une blague avortée qui nous reste à reprendre ?

Après un moment de réflexion, chacun se rappela de ce dont il était question... y compris Serena, qui semblait également se rappeler qu'elle avait été à l'origine de l'interruption. Remus pensait être le seul à avoir remarqué son expression se rembrunir. Si Lily n'était pas pendue à son bras, il se serait placé à ses côtés pour la soutenir, mais il se doutait aussi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur son changement d'humeur.

A la tour Gryffondor, ils entrèrent en mode « bons élèves » et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée. Serena avait rejoint ses amies de quatrième année. Remus avança dans son travail en essayant d'oublier que, s'il avait été distrait pendant qu'il était au QG, c'était parce que Kyana était assise à côté de lui. Les autres Maraudeurs agirent, eh bien, en bons élèves mais Maraudeurs. Leurs plumes suspendues au dessus de parchemins vierges, ils se racontaient des bêtises et des absurdités sans parvenir à commencer leurs devoirs pour le surlendemain.

La salle commune se vida lentement. Lorsque les quatrième année se levèrent à leur tour, James fit signe à Serena de venir les rejoindre et commença à l'entretenir Quidditch avec Cathy.

Enfin il ne resta plus que les Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune. James laissa tomber – presque – immédiatement ses considérations Quidditchiennes, Remus posa sa plume, et les autres roulèrent leurs parchemins vierges. Ils passèrent en mode « Maraudeurs ».

Tandis que James produisait sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac, Remus avait poussé le portrait de la Grosse Dame – non sans avoir écouté avec attention pour vérifier que personne n'approchait.

Serena hésita.

- Ye ne crois pas... commença-t-elle.

- Chut ! Coupa doucement Sirius qui s'était approché pour mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres. Une expédition se fait toujours en silence, chuchota-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui saisit la main, la précipitant sous la cape d'invisibilité à la suite de Cathy et Peter.

Cette nuit-là, les Maraudeurs firent damner le professeur Spite aussi sûrement qu'il avait blessé Remus.


End file.
